Music, Fame and Hell
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Their music affected people. They were new. They were hot. But fame becomes delusional when lives are in danger. Hell breaks sanity and music is the only thing they can hold onto. And love? Well, that will come in time. InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic I'm so excited lol! Anyways thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. None of the songs contained in this story are mine either and belong to their respective authors.**

**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chappie to TheyMadeMeDoIt and Little Tormented Angel...Thanks so much for helping me...**

**Now, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- ****Hear Me**

'No one will notice me. No one will notice me,' she kept repeating in her mind. It wasn't helping. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted a normal life. She didn't want to hire some poor girl or guy to go and buy her a hot chocolate. She would just be thought of as a stuck up star, just like all the others.

'But I'm not like the others' she thought, smiling slightly.

Her hat covered her head and her large shades protected others from seeing her eyes. Her black hip-hugger jeans and white tank top flattered her form without revealing too much skin. That's the way she liked it.

Her raven black hair was in a ponytail reaching to her mid-back. It swayed slightly as she went to the counter of her favourite coffee shop and ordered, paying the exact change in the process. The woman who got it for her was a personal friend, and she knew to never make her stick out of the crowd or make a big deal about something. The old woman smiled and nodded when she passed the hot liquid over to the young woman, who smiled gratefully and whispered in a low voice, "Thanks Kaede."

The older woman smiled once more and went back to cleaning the counter.

Walking out of the coffee shop, she felt proud and content. Nobody had noticed her and though she didn't like doing what she was doing now, she didn't have much choice. She was in a rush. Gazing at the now setting sun, she realized she'd soon be late and decided to hurry up. She was just taking the first sip of the hot chocolate when her life took a turn.

"Excuse me?" came a young voice from behind.

The young woman, though it broke her heart to do it, kept walking away towards her destination, a block away. Too far away right now for her liking at the moment.

"Excuse me miss?"

She couldn't ignore the voice behind her now. She felt too guilty.

The raven-haired beauty turned and saw a teen, about the age of fourteen, look up at her. The younger girls eyes widened in recognition and before the young woman could do a thing about it, it had already been done.

"Oh my God! Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" the teen's smile grew bigger in joy and her shouts had caught the attention of many others, mostly teens as well.

At first, Kagome tried to walk away but the teen followed her. Kagome sighed inwardly and smiled. It's not that she didn't want to do it, it was just she wished she could go somewhere without being swarmed or photographed.

Well, she and her band was now the biggest thing in the teen world, adults too, even though they had just come out. They had only played a few gigs and soon requests came in and then everything just came together so fast. They didn't even have a full entourage yet.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kagome asked casually as the teen pulled out a notebook and pen out of her purse.

"M-my name is Sara. Um, could you sign this p-please? I'm like you biggest fan! I love your music!"

Kagome's smile grew bigger. She loved this part of her job. Not the signing or the autographing. It was the happy looks on people's faces that her and her band had worked so hard to achieve.

"Of course!" Kagome said and taking the pen and pad, she wrote her autograph neatly on it and wrote a little message beside it. "There you go," Kagome said when she finished.

"Thank you so much!" Sara said and ran off, taking constant glances over her shoulders back at Kagome to make sure it wasn't all just an illusion.

Kagome sighed in content and continued walking forward to her destination. She still had time but she liked to be ahead of schedule. You never know what could happen.

"Kagome!" three voices shouted. Three teens, a little older than the one she had just met, ran up to her. "Oh my. Oh my God. Yumi, do you see what I see?" one of the girls said to the other. The one speaking was a brunette; her short hair fell to her shoulders. Yumi had black raven hair like Kagome and the last one, the one that just stared at her in disbelief, had red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hello," Kagome said politely though she knew she should really be leaving, though her heart got the better of her and she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Kagome Higurashi, can you, um, sign this?" the girl Yumi said, handing Kagome her purse.

"Sure, and your name is Yumi?"

Yumi smiled and nodded handing her a pen.

"Can you sign this too?" the brunette asked.

"Of course!" Kagome smiled and took the brunettes purse. Eventually, the red head came out of her trance and asked Kagome to do the same. After Kagome successfully finished autographing, Kagome apologized and started to leave.

"Kagome!" another unknown voice shouted.

Kagome turned around and almost fainted with the amount of people that now surrounded her. Kagome knew this would take too long. She had to leave, or her manager would kill her.

"Hey everybody! I'm really, really sorry but I have to go! Hope you all have a good day!" Kagome took off in a jog as fast as she could with her small cup of now cool hot chocolate. With her spare hand she gave out high-fives to the people she passed and her name was starting to be chanted, along with the band name that she was in: Black Majik.

Kagome waved and smiled, laughing as she continued to jog away. Things were looking up and now she had just enough time to make it back for the life-changing meeting the band's manager had gone to great lengths to get.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she heard her name still being chanted as she slowed.

Then she realized something.

She listened closely and turned around. There behind her she saw paparazzi with cameras and recorders following her. They yelled her name and Kagome couldn't help but give a frustrated sigh as she dropped her hot chocolate and ran for it.

They still followed. She thought about all the other famous singers out there. Her band wasn't even that famous yet. No CD, no full entourage, just lots of requests and interviews. They had become known by all the gigs they had done at clubs and then at special events. They hadn't even been at photo shoots or interviews for magazines yet.

That's why she was in a rush. Her meeting was to get a publicist. The publicist in mind was the most famous and richest one around, having owned several companies and also legendary to the Hollywood world and the teen world due to their looks.

She still heard the chanting as she pushed herself to go faster. She was almost there. Her stop was close now and Kagome could already see the panicked faces of her friends Sango and Rin, along with their manager and personal friend Miroku.

She ran close to the walls of the apartments beside her, ready to make a sharp turn and find her friends.

Then she felt something tug her arm back and pull her into an alley. A hand tightened around Kagome's struggling left arm and another around her mouth.

Kagome slashed and clawed with her right hand but stopped when she saw the number of followers pass the alley in which Kagome now stood. Kagome relaxed. This person had helped her get away from all those people. She turned to thank him when she felt something cold and metal touch her temple.

Kagome froze to the spot, knowing well of what the object was.

Her capturer quickly threw Kagome. Her head smashed against the cold brick wall and she slumped to the ground in pain, whimpering. Her head pounded like metal hammers and Kagome's eyesight started to blur. She tried to look up but couldn't, the pain too much to bear.

She tried again anyways, trying to ignore the throbbing headache that claimed her ill. Vision blurred, she only saw lots of black. Her capturer was wearing a mask that covered his neck and face, but not long enough to cover a few strands of midnight black hair. She almost threw up at the distasteful smell that filled her nose, as it was so strong it made her dizzy.

"Don't scream or I'll shoot," a cruel voice echoed through her mind and Kagome tried hard not to cry. She just whimpered more and put her hands to her head. Warm liquid covered her fingers as she removed them from her head and saw the hazy crimson red colour that now stained her fingers.

Kagome choked back another sob as she felt a gruff hand pull her up onto her feet. That same hand wrapped around her slender waist and Kagome fought as much as she could against the violating force.

The murderous voice came to her again and sent shivers down her spin. "Come now, I just want a little fun," he said maliciously and laughed as Kagome's distant chocolate eyes widened in fear.

Fear for her purity and fear for her life.

Alarms rang and thundered in Kagome's already agitated mind and Kagome once more tried to fight the man's cruel hands off. Tears started to flow freely down and she didn't try to stop the sob that escaped her lips.

"Please don't," begged Kagome. "Don't hurt me, don't touch me, get off me!"

Her voice screamed through the empty alley as the sun set, and darkness clouded her vision along with the shot to her head.

'This can't be happening,' Kagome thought wildly. 'Someone hear me.'

"I told you to shut up!" the evil voice commanded in her ears and Kagome just shook her head and fought some more, fresh tears falling and dripping off her cheeks.

The man just dragged her down the alley, her frail body helpless against his strength. Her arms were trapped against his body and her legs skidded and bruised as his two hands grabbed her hair, ending up taking out the elastic, making her hair come out wild. He dragged her forcefully. He was taking her away. She would never see her friends and family again…

Kagome fought harder and harder but was starting to slow. She was drained. The running, the fighting and the constant pain he was putting her through.

His dangerous hands held on tightly to her slender waist and her tank top slid upward revealing skin. She could almost see the man smirk as he stopped, and she breathed in short-term relief. Then she almost screamed in furiousness when he began to undo her jean button. "I'll take a break from trying to take you to my apartment," he whispered.

'Stop him, somebody stop him! Hear me!' she thought once more as continued to undo the zipper. More of her tears fell as he worked.

Falling down to the cold earth that gave Kagome no comfort or protection from the evil this man was doing to her.

Darkness now blinded her and Kagome whimpered as she felt her jeans started to slide slightly down.

Kagome gathered all her strength and screamed once more. Once more she fought for her purity, her happiness, her life. "Help!"

It happened all so quickly. She was free. The body weight that once forced her to obey disappeared and she heard the sound of cracking bones. Kagome shuddered and sank to the dirty pavement. Garbage and gum littered the way but Kagome didn't care. All she wanted to do was go home.

A blood-curdling cry could be heard but Kagome ignored it. She covered her ears and rocked. This was not how her life was supposed to be. Not like this.

Kagome's eyes flew wide as she suddenly realized what she was doing. She was strong, she was brave and she was all her long dead mother and brother had wished her to be. She wasn't going to end it now. Not now and not ever.

Kagome stood up and did up her jeans. She ran out of the alley to run to the others but saw the same murderous man that had attempted to rape her lying on the cement.

Kagome tried to jump over the man, wanting to go and get help, seek refuge in her friends' arms and love. But that would have to wait.

The barely conscious man grabbed her pant leg and pulled her down to the ground with him. Sudden force and gravity weighted her down as she crashed to the pavement, hitting her already bleeding and damaged head.

Sleep started to overwhelm her and Kagome struggled for consciousness, though her worn out body refused to comply. The last thing she saw was amber light and then the power of sleep forced itself over her, flowing through her like a plague.

'Must stay awake,' Kagome's final thought ran through her mind before she slept and dreamed an endless nightmare: a nightmare of mystery and riddles. One that ended in suspenseful anxiety as amber orbs flew into her minds eye.

'Hear me…'

She would never have known that her saviour was still there. She would never have known that he smirked as he picked up her thin and bruised body. She would never have known what he was and why he had been there that night. So many things she would never have known, but there is always a tomorrow.

And tomorrow would be a day of pure hell.

* * *

She saw him. Once more he came into view and her heart sped up. She had to run, leave and do whatever she could to avoid the horrible darkness and evil he cast over her. She was afraid. More afraid than she had ever been and as he approached her once more, she tried to scream. Her breath escaped her and her eyes slammed closed as she forced a blood-curdling scream out of her mouth.

Nothing was heard but the rhythmic sound of his footsteps coming towards her

She had no voice; no voice to stop the cruelty the one man brought to her, and continued to use to control her. He wanted nothing but pleasure from her as he came closer and she willed her body to move but she was stuck. Stuck alone in the cruel emptiness the dark could hold and bring forth.

Alone.

Never in her life had she liked that word. She had experienced it for most of her life and now that things had just become right, she wasn't going to let it come back and regain its power over her.

The nightmare continued as the man came closer and closer, the smell filling her nose once more reminding her of the deep and expensive cologne that had be too heavily applied. He stopped when his body made contact with hers and she tried to run away once more but to no avail.

His vile hands once more snaked there way up her shirt, attempting to violate her. His face peered down into hers and she could see his face, but it was all blended. Eyes were mismatched in colour and hair, though it was midnight black was different lengths and ranged from curly to straight.

She still didn't know what he looked like.

His face lowered to hers now and she could feel the hotness of his breath on hers. He smirked before his made contact with her lips and she tried to scream, to punch and to kick, just to get out of the obnoxious mans hold.

She prayed and cried as the pain from his pressure rose and she wished that she were anywhere but in his so-called care.

Then, she fell. Darkness enveloped her as she fell beneath her violator and was swallowed up by nothing. She knew not of where she was or what she had to do.

Once more she was alone.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as her dream worsened and became twisted from her own depressing pasts and unwanted memories that made her who she was today. The dream got worse and worse and harder for her to handle as her taunting dreams became unbearable. She had been terrified of the everlasting nightmare and the after-affect of the dream still had her wheeling in thought.

Suddenly, she realized she didn't know where she was. Staying quiet without moving she turned her head around to eye her surroundings. The walls that surrounded her were a dark red with black blended into the mixture. Dark coloured furniture lay against the far wall, giving her a dresser with a mirror, a night table, cabinet and a work desk.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked. She started to recall last night's memories and regretted her decision in doing so. The evil surrounded her once more and she choked up a sob as tears started to threaten to overwhelm her.

"Wait, I'm not…" Kagome's voice trailed off so she couldn't complete her thought. She didn't want it to be true. She wasn't…at _his_ place…was she?

"No!" she whispered out harshly and looked down. Blankets and a red duvet covered her body and Kagome quickly threw the sheets off her body to make sure it wasn't true.

She saw clothes.

Kagome heavily sighed a sigh of relief as she realized that she was still fully clothed and that meant she most likely wasn't with…well whoever that man was last night.

"But where am I?"

Kagome got out of the queen bed and walked around to the dresser on the other side of the room. She looked at the mirror and saw her horrid reflection.

Dark bags circled under her eyes and her chocolate orbs looked distant even though she stared specifically at her self. Her raven black hair was dishevelled and her fair skin was paler than the dead.

"Oh good God," Kagome muttered as she looked further around the room. She saw a door that had the same colour as the furniture that furnished the large room and slowly, Kagome opened it, not knowing what was on the other side.

A bathroom.

A private and fully pampering bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi tube, large glass shower, sink, several cupboards and the necessities.

Feeling the urgent need to not care who's it was or if she was allowed to even do such a thing after her saviour had gone out of his way to rescue her, she grabbed a brush still wrapped in plastic, tore open the package and brushed her hair until it was reasonably neat. She turned on the water and cupped her hands, filling them with the cool sensation of ice-cold water against hot skin and then splashed her face with it. She let the water stay there, dripping down her face as she leaned against the edge of the sink, not caring about the droplets now being spilled on her white tank top.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked once more. She didn't know. She blacked out after that man had grabbed her when she tried to run home. Tried to run anywhere for that matter. How did she end up here? Shouldn't she be out on the street still or…

Kagome shook her head fiercely as if to shake the thought from her head.

Whoever had caused that sinister man to fall bloodied on the ground must have helped her. But what if her saviour hurt her like he or she did the man?

Kagome once again shook her head to erase the ongoing thoughts that were wheeling in her mind. He would have left her out there to be raped or killed by that man if he truly didn't care. She then tried to focus on other things.

What about Miroku, Sango and Rin? She could already see the concerned, brotherly face Miroku would give her and the two tearstained faces of Sango and Rin.

She had known Miroku and Sango from grade six and then Rin from grade nine. Since then they had become the best of friends, even though Miroku sometimes wished he had a guy buddy to hang out with instead of three girls. Of course, that came in handy in grade twelve when they went into clubs and Miroku had three women "all over him."

She wished she could relive those moments again and again. She wished she hadn't got that hot chocolate by herself. She wished she hadn't let her guard down when she thought that man had tried to help her.

She wished for a lot of things.

None of which would ever come true.

Kagome grabbed one of the white towels hanging from the metal rack and dried off the remaining water that covered her face. Kagome then looked once more in the mirror and studied her self.

Kagome never held a strong self-conscience about her looks. She didn't think it was necessary or that girls should care so much to do damaging surgery just to look better. She was happy with the way she was. She wasn't thin but not over-weight. She looked good in almost everything according to her friends and her perfect complexion never made her worry about her physical appearance. Her raven black hair was straight but always had that untamed sort of look to it. Her chocolate eyes were deep and full of sorrow and happiness from her past and present life.

Kagome now decided her self-reasonable for her saviour and then looked around the bathroom. Wherever she was, whoever had taken her here was rolling in the dough.

Everything looked expensive and well cared for. She started to feel guilty that she had used some of there stuff without permission.

"Well, you're sure making yourself comfortable," a gruff voice said from the bathroom doorway.

Kagome turned around towards the sound of the deep voice and squealed in surprise from the unexpected sound.

"Ouch! Hey stop yelling!" the man said, covering his ears.

His dog-ears.

They immediately took Kagome. She forgot about everything but the fluffiness of the ears that so strangely sat on what looked like a normal human guys head. She suddenly had the urge to touch them. Just once.

After that she might touch them again, but just once for now was necessary.

Kagome restrained her self as the mysterious guy stared at her with an irritated expression on his face. She could contain her urge no longer.

"They are so cute!" she announced and in one smooth motion walked right up in front of the guy and gently rubbed his white doggy ears that sat on the top of his head. She stroked them for a while, completely ignoring the guy who they belonged to.

He just stood there, completely taken aback by her straightforward movement. He had immediately freaked, a normal reaction since everytime that had happened to him his ears had just barely survived from being broken off. He hated when anyone touched his ears and was especially annoyed since girls always seemed to want to touch them.

Apparently she was no different.

And then again, she was.

She was like the other girls, just completely ignoring the guy underneath and staying solitarily focused on their main goal. The ears. Then again, her touch relaxed him completely. He had begun to feel drowsy and had to shake his head fiercely to get a hold of him self. His eyes had started to droop and even worse, he knew if it continued on much longer he would do something very embarrassing. Her smell of lavender even made him drowsy.

Kagome jumped back at the sudden movement the guy made when he shook his head and then right away felt extremely embarrassed at her self. She just met the guy and she was already invading his personal space.

"Sorry," she muttered and she looked down mortified to the marble tile floor.

The guy just stood there eyeing the girl in confusion. He was still drowsy from the way she had touched and rubbed his ears and the feeling wouldn't shake off.

When he saw her looking at him in confusion reality slapped him hard in the face and he was forced to make up something on the spot.

"Um, how are you? Did you get some rest?"

Kagome nodded not trusting her self to speak. Was this guy her saviour from last night? Was this his place that came fully pampered with maids and beautiful furniture?

Kagome took a closer look at him. He was a head taller than her self and seemingly muscular, very muscular. He had amazingly long silver hair that came to his waist that seemed untamed and astounding amber orbs that seemed to suck you in. They seemed to hold so much emotion, though Kagome was afraid to try and understand them in fear that she would never look away from those amber pools.

Amber…

"You saved me last night, didn't you?" Kagome asked, not bothering to answer his previous questions.

He nodded slowly and looked at her with an interested look on his face. "You can stay in this room for as long as you feel the need. You can have a shower if you want and I'll call the maids to help you with anything you want. Will you be okay?"

Kagome looked at him curiously. She thought she knew him from somewhere but didn't know exactly where. Kagome inwardly sighed in frustration. How hard was it to remember someone with those features on him. She could tell he was half-demon and that should help her as well since there weren't many half-demons in society. Though Kagome thought it wrong, half-demons were criticized and scorned for being both human and demon.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, thank you. For now and for…what happened last night," Kagome's voice lowered to a whisper at the last part and the half-demon in front of her smiled in understanding.

"No problem. If there is anything I can do for you call me on the intercom by the door. Just press the top button and speak into it. Is there anything else?"

Kagome thought hesitantly. She wanted to know his name before he left so Kagome meekly nodded and looked towards the floor before answering.

"Yeah, one thing actually."

"What?"

"Your name."

The guy looked at her funny before sighing and saying, "So you don't know who I am eh? You've got to be the first."

Kagome looked down towards the floor discomfited. She hated being in this position. Since her band became popular she seemed to be in this position constantly.

She muttered a "no" before looking at her saviour again.

The guy crossed his arms as if he was insulted. "I'm Inuyasha of course! Inuyasha Takahashi, part owner of the Takahashi corporations and you are -if I am correct which I'm pretty sure I am- Kagome Higurashi. Lead singer and guitarist of the popular new band Black Majik."

Now she felt bad. He knew all along about her and she didn't know that he was only the most richest and famous publicist…

"Wait a minute. You are Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kagome announced with a look of pure shock.

This was too coincidental for her liking.

He couldn't be. It would be just too weird. Her saviour from last night's venture was the same guy she was to perform in front of yesterday with her band? He was the publicist Miroku had worked so hard to get a meeting with? It would seem impossible for such a coincidence to occur.

And yet the impossible always had a way to become possible in the most awkward situation.

The man she was standing in front of now, that she was in the bathroom of, in his mansion, who was invited to stay in the same house with him for the time being, her rescuer when she thought all was lost late last night was Inuyasha Takahashi. _The Inuyasha Takahashi. _This was the one man who would decide the fate of the band. The band her, Sango and Rin had put so much effort, soul and love into to get so far and to come to this was extreme.

In Kagome's mind it was so much more than just extreme.

Oh, the way her life was now going was just too much.

First, she almost got raped, then she got saved, then woke up in the most richest guy's mansion, who in turn would decide not only the band's fate but her own was right here before her.

And as she kept thinking of the same stuff over and over again trying to reword it and make it sound smaller than what it really was, she realized it wasn't helping any.

She was still where she was right now.

In that same awkward position.

Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's sudden interest in his name that she now just suddenly showed. He nodded his head and stared at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world -which really, it was. When she didn't immediately answer and she maintained that same drained of colour face and shocked intense brown eyes he started to worry but did nothing but wait for the silent girls answer.

She could take a long time.

Though he didn't have to wait much longer for Kagome couldn't take much more of it. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the now falling Kagome. Moments ago she was standing upright and still. Then her breathing became shallow, her knees buckled beneath her and her large eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came tumbling forward.

Towards the now caught-off-guard Inuyasha.

Oh, the way his life was now going was just too much.

A few maids looked up towards the ceiling, which held the top floor where the rooms were located. Most looked up with an 'all-too-well-knowing' look and others looked alarmed and disgusted at the interesting choice of vocabulary that could now be heard for miles down. The soundproof rooms weren't soundproof enough with Inuyasha.

For upstairs in the guest bedroom right beside his own room, Inuyasha swore loud and clear as the girl fell on top of him, causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor with a thud.

So this is what he got for saving someone.

He got a bump on the head and an unconscious girl on top of him.

Oh, how he loved life.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chappie. I hope you liked it. I have most of the chapters done so I will update every 4-7 days? Maybe sooner. Anyways read and review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I decided to be nice and update very quickly. I finished chapter 10 of this story this morning and decided "why not?" I want to thank _all _my reviewers and to let you all know that I do read them. **

**_Please read the bottom author's note. I have to explain some things to you all._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter.**

**Okay, well...on with the chappie!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Working It Out**

Kagome stirred as she tried to quell the force of sleepiness away from her. She moaned as her eyes fluttered open and she put a hand to her head. For some reason it hurt and she knew a headache was coming on.

"She's waking up!" an excited voice filled her thoughts and only one person came to her mind.

"Sango?" Kagome managed weakly and as her vision focused she could now clearly see the concerned face of Sango who stood on Kagome's right side.

"Kagome your awake! Thank goodness!"

"Rin?"

Sango gave a short laugh and waited patiently as Kagome sat up, her head throbbing.

"How are you?" Miroku's deep voice came from her other side of her and Kagome turned her head to see Miroku's also concerned face.

"I'm fine, just a major headache," Kagome said answering Sango's previous question.

"Well load up on Advil, you have a performance to do," Miroku said, frowning slightly in worry.

"Can't we see if we can reschedule? Kagome's not feeling well, and after last night…" Rin's voice trailed off and she looked to the floor in dismay.

"So you heard about that?" Kagome asked. She wasn't surprised. Inuyasha probably told them…Wait. Where was she? Where was Inuyasha? How did her friends get here?

Kagome moaned as more pain shot through her head and Kagome laid back down on her pillow, pulling the large red duvet up to her chin.

Red…

"I'm at Inuyasha's aren't I?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement but Rin took it as a question to her naïve mind.

"Yes. Inuyasha let you stay at his place after last night's…events. He called us an hour ago and told us about it and got here as soon as we could. We already filed a report to the police about it. But, how did you know you where at Inuyasha's? I didn't think you had met him before. He said you hadn't woken up yet."

'So he didn't tell them about what happened in the bathroom,' Kagome thought, remembering her previous talk with her saviour.

"_I'm Inuyasha of course! Inuyasha Takahashi, part owner of the Takahashi corporations!"_

"_Wait a minute. You are Inuyasha Takahashi?"_

_Kagome couldn't take much more of it. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the now falling Kagome. Moments ago she was standing upright and still. Then her breathing became shallow, her knees buckled beneath her and her large eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came tumbling forward._

_Towards the now caught-off-guard Inuyasha._

"Oh, um, yes I did," Kagome said, realizing that she had forgotten to answer Rin's question.

Miroku looked at her confused for a moment but the second he showed it on his face it disappeared, and Kagome was glad for it.

"Oh," Rin answered and then hopped on the bed with Kagome, making sure to do a belly flop on it as she landed at the foot of the bed.

Kagome feared that Sango and Miroku would push the issue about her previously meeting Inuyasha but luckily, they didn't.

Miroku moved to the other side of the bed, standing just behind Sango. "Are you okay Kagome? I mean, from last night," Miroku asked, concern yet again crossing his features.

"I'm fine. Inuyasha saved me before the man did anything. I'll be okay, I promise."

Miroku just sighed and in that instant, Kagome lost sight of his right hand.

_Slap_

"Pervert!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku hard in the head.

Kagome and Rin couldn't help but laugh as Miroku rubbed a very sore cheek.

Kagome started to recall past memories. Miroku had never been the shy type around girls. He was always taller than Kagome but just by a little and had shoulder length black hair that he kept in a rat's tail at the back of his head. He had deep indigo eyes that held a friendly and welcoming manner to them that had never changed through the seven years she had known him.

Sango hadn't changed much either. Like Miroku, she was always just a bit taller than her and was friendly to everyone. She was a tough chic that you didn't want to get on her bad side and was not afraid to make a scene if she felt it needed to be. She had long waist length hair like Kagome's only hers was perfectly straight and always looked neat and tidy. She had brown eyes like Kagome that always held a twinkle in them.

Miroku sighed once more but didn't dare touch Sango in any unwanted areas. "I'll go get you some Advil Kagome," Miroku said and left before a flaming Sango could do anymore damage.

"Miroku's so funny," Rin laughed as she saw Sango's face become redder and redder, from embarrassment or anger, Kagome didn't know.

Rin was shorter than Kagome and had wavy black locks. Her hair fell lower than both Kagome and Sango's and her large chocolate eyes seemed to take in everything around them. Rin always had a childish mind but could be serious and adult-mannered when the time was needed.

At that moment, a door shutting snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and Miroku walked back in, with two pills of Advil and a glass of water. "Here you go Kagome. Rest up. Sango, Rin and I are going to set up the equipment in the music room. You're performance for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi starts in two and a half hours so rest for half, I want you to get ready and make sure the instruments are to your liking and then I want you to practice," Miroku said in a very professional way, which made Kagome smile.

Black Majik had decided Miroku should be manager for three reasons. One: he was a great guy to be and joke around with and always knew how to have fun but could be serious and down-to-earth when he needed to be. Two: he was great with his organization skills, he had many connections and his charming personality could let anyone's guard down. Three: he was their friend and desperately needed a job.

"Thanks Miroku. I will. But who is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as swallowed the pills.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half-brother. He's a year older and owns the other half of the Takahashi corporations. I believe unlike Inuyasha he is full demon though I've never met him," Miroku explained.

"You mean you didn't know about Sesshomaru even though you had met Inuyasha before?" Sango asked Kagome, smirking. She knew there was more to the story than what both Kagome and Inuyasha had let on.

"I only briefly talked to Inuyasha before," Kagome recovered and gulped down the rest of the water.

"Right," Rin said sarcastically, starting to understand what Sango was getting at.

Kagome just glared at them until they finally gave up.

"Fine. Keep it a secret. See you soon Kagome. We'll come and get you in half an hour," Sango said and the three left, Rin shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome lay awake the entire time. She kept replaying in her mind the events of last night and her conversation with a certain silver-haired guy. 

Kagome sighed half-heartedly and decided to take a quick shower. Her headache was almost gone and she couldn't stand just lying down anymore.

Pushing the sheets off her fully dressed body she stood and walked to the bathroom. Before she got there however, she saw a pile of fresh clothes sitting on a stand by the door. They were brand new and were made by Kagome's favourite company.

Kagome smiled. Whoever had bought those clothes for her had extremely good taste.

With renewed happiness she ran into the shower and turned the water to hot, splashing it all over her body and hair. Kagome couldn't stand the smell of garbage that she hadn't recognized until she smelled her hair before she got in. She washed her hair three times and when she was satisfied the smell was long gone, she got out, draping the towel around her body before stepping into the bedroom to change into her new clothes.

The clothes fit perfectly and Kagome looked at her self in the mirror after she brushed and dried her hair, brushed her teeth and put on a tad bit of eyeliner, which she found in one of the drawers.

Why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept eyeliner in their bathroom drawers she did not want to know.

The t-shirt was green and had a picture of a pouting and angry Tinker bell from the movie Peter Pan with the words Sassy written underneath. It was tight but not overly tight and Kagome admired the interesting colour. Her jeans were black with many pockets and came with a matching black belt with silver chains and diamonds hanging from it.

Kagome walked out of the room, happy with her appearance, which slowly faded when she realized how big the place actually was.

She was on the upper level, which had a grand staircase that led to the main floor. One maid stood at the doorway and many servants and other maids bustled about going into the millions of doors that all looked the same. She decided to look around before asking for help.

Finding the music room couldn't be that hard, right?

Wrong.

Kagome walked around for ten minutes. She was already five minutes late for the music performance for testing out the instruments and warming up. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She couldn't even find the grand staircase that was part of the main room. Why hadn't she swallowed her pride and asked for help?

Kagome sat down in the middle of the carpeted hallway and sat in silence, debating her next move.

"Lost?" a voice from behind startled Kagome out of her deep thoughts and screamed slightly.

"Hey wench! Haven't I told you not to scream before?" Inuyasha's voice came and Kagome struggled to stand up before facing him.

"Sorry. Where's the music room?" Kagome said abruptly. He could have asked her nicely to stop screaming but no, he had to be rude. He called her a _wench_. She would ignore it for now but if he called her that one more time…

"Right there," Inuyasha smirked and pointed to the door a little ways up and to the right.

Kagome just glared at the door, hoping it would burn and distract Inuyasha from her new embarrassment. She stomped off to the music room and she could hear Inuyasha chuckle behind her.

"I have to go get Sesshomaru. See you in a bit Kagome."

'Do not kill the famous publicist who could be _your_ famous publicist,' Kagome thought wearily as she opened the door and saw Rin and Sango, in a miniature room with all of their equipment. The room was completely white and was separated into two halves. One half was carpeted and had chairs all along the walls. From the other side there were three steps down into the other half.

She saw Rin sitting at the drums. She was an amazing drummer hence she was the drummer of the band. She also did backup vocals. Rin had changed from what she was wearing earlier to a nice tank top that said the words 'Rock' across it and a pair of faded blue jeans.

Kagome then saw Sango tuning a guitar. She was the main guitarist of the band and also did backup vocals. Like Rin, she had also changed and wore a red t-shirt that was low cut. She wore nice dark navy blue jeans that was threaded in red and had a matching red belt to go with it.

They all wore a bit of makeup. Kagome with eyeliner, Sango with pink eye shadow and Rin with mascara.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Kagome said sheepishly as she picked up a black guitar that was already tuned.

"Oh hey Kagome. That's okay, no big deal. Just start practicing. Maybe if Miroku sees you already practicing when he gets back he won't strangle you for being late," Sango said with a laugh and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Miroku would never do that. He's not that type of guy. He's the type that would touch someone to death, if you know what I mean," Kagome said with a giggle and she headed towards the mike.

She started warming up her voice and soon started to practice a few lines from a couple of Kagome's favourite songs.

Kagome started strumming the guitar as she sang, since she played it in the band as well. She was good at it but never played the major or difficult parts that Sango did. She focused more on the singing.

Sango and Rin joined in. Rin playing a steady beat to the song and Sango playing a more accurate sound on the guitar to the song Kagome was singing.

"Well, nice to see you're finally here Kagome," Miroku said as he appeared from the doorway.

"Yes well, after I got lost I happened to get found and then managed to get here eventually," Kagome said absently, stopping her practice and still strumming the cords of her guitar.

"And by that you mean me having to get Inuyasha to find you and point to youthe way here?"

"Maybe," Kagome said, shrugging slightly so not to give into Miroku's taunting.

"Okay then, Mr. and Mr. Takahashi will be in, in thirty minutes. I will be with them telling them all about you guys so good luck," Miroku said cheerily and gave the group a quick hug, not before stroking Sango and getting a slap for his behaviour. He finally left and gave them thumbs up and an award-winning smile before leaving.

When Miroku shut the door, Kagome looked at the other two before squealing, as did the other girls. They jumped and fooled around, throwing themselves with over-confidence until they felt on top of the world.

Then, the door opened signalling that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi were coming to see them perform.

Sadly, the timing couldn't be any worse.

Kagome, Sango and Rin were in the middle of doing a confidence-boosting dance and they had there legs high in the air, arms linked, eyes shut and smiled too big to be possible on their faces.

"Have we come at a bad time?"

The three girls froze in mid-air and stared at the most beautiful thing on earth. Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Sesshomaru Takahashi reminded Kagome of Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru looked more human since there were no doggy ears on top of his silvery locks. The two brothers shared the same hair and golden eyes though Sesshomaru's eyes held nothing but what looked like resentment and a distant outlook on life. Kagome remembered the first time she saw Inuyasha. His eyes held emotion that could be read as clearly as if it were in ink.

Rin was the first to brake out of their state of shock and embarrassment and hurriedly smiled and pushed the other two to their spots.

"Sorry, just, um, having fun," Rin said nervously and glared at Kagome and Sango who now played with their guitars.

Inuyasha walked in shortly after Sesshomaru and raised a sceptical eyebrow towards Miroku, who rubbed the back of his neck, laughing uneasily.

Then Kagome walked up to the mike and in a strong voice told them who they were and the song they were performing for them.

"This song is called Everybody's Fool, which was created by Black Majik." With that Kagome tapped her foot three times signalling the start and Sango started her first part. It was a short guitar solo, followed shortly after by Rin on the drum's and then the music got more intense as Kagome joined in, waiting sixteen counts before starting the memorized lyrics to their song. (_Kagome singing)_

"_Perfect by nature,_

"_Icons of self-indulgence._

"_Just what we all need,_

"_More lies about a world that,_

"_Never was and never will be_

"_Have you no shame don't you see me?_

"_You know you've got everybody fooled."_

Kagome smirked at the stunned faces of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. More Inuyasha. Sango started playing her part again with Rin and Kagome took a break, removing the mike and walking around as the next part started.

"_Look here she comes now,_

"_Bow down and stare in wonder._

"_Oh, how we love you,_

"_No flaws when you're pretending."_

Kagome walked back to the mike stand and placed the mike in. She grabbed her guitar and started getting really into the song. Though the song belonged to Black Majik, she had personally written the song.

"_But now I know she,_

"_Never was and never will be_

"_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

"_And somehow you've got everybody fooled."_

Kagome once again stopped playing the guitar but this time took off the strap and put it down. She grabbed the mike and prepared to do the finale part. The music slowed, and Sango strummed the guitar while both she and Rin 'woo-ed' in the background.

"_Without the mask,_

"_Where will you hide?_

"_Can't find yourself,_

"_Lost in your lie!"_

The music picked up pace again and the drums and full on guitar by Sango and Rin came. Kagome's heart raced with anticipation. This was it: the part where she would make it or break it.

"_I know the truth now,_

"_I know who you are,_

"_And I don't love you anymore!_

"_It never was and never will be,_

"_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

"_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

"_She never was and never will be,_

"_You're not real and you can't save me,_

"_And somehow now you're everybody's fool."_

She held the last word longer as Sango and Rin finished off the music part.

They had done it.

* * *

Inuyasha was baffled to say the least. 

This was the same woman he had saved before the man had done anything to her and almost sullied her purity. This was the exact same woman. Inuyasha had only heard of Black Majik from other bands, gossip from clubs and passing by teenagers. He had never heard them live before.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked. Her smile was big as she walked over to her friends and hugged them each tightly. Her new clothes looked fine on her and he couldn't help but notice her figure.

She wasn't overweight or fat but neither was she anorexic thin. Such a powerful voice came from her when she sang and Inuyasha was stunned by it.

She had by far the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

'…Yet,' he added, now consciously knowing what he was thinking.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and saw her picking up her guitar. A stab of anger washed through him as glimpses of painful memories threatened to haunt him once more. Inuyasha watched Kagome and felt a wave a déjà vu come and drown him in it. She reminded him of someone.

Something about it recalled anger in him and it was strong.

This feeling washed over him like the crashing waves and he had to remind himself that it wasn't her. It was old flare that sparked in his mind and Inuyasha couldn't help but know it was wrongly put. This wasn't the girl that had caused him anger from long ago.

No it was someone else.

Memories hung at the tip of his tongue but he refused to recall anything. Sighing in frustration, Inuyasha decided it was time to be professional. He recalled all of her tones, the sound of the music, the musicality of her voice, the lyrics and the tune.

It seemed perfect. It was perfect.

Inuyasha stole a quick glance over at his half-brother Sesshomaru. He was the tough one to break since he was full demon and much more professional and stoic when it came to things like this.

To his surprise, Sesshomaru was smirking.

He never did that.

Never.

Inuyasha started to worry as that smirk remained and Inuyasha finally dragged Sesshomaru out of there for them to have a private discussion with his half-brother. After excusing himself and Sesshomaru he opened the door and walked out, ignoring the confused faces of Miroku and the girls.

They walked across the hall and into the room directly across from the music room. It was more of a lounge than an office since it had two comfortable leather couches, a large table in between the two sofas, many paintings of Sesshomaru's choice, plants and a large piano. If you opened the glass door to the right of the room, you would be led into a small kitchen complete with a large dinner table and chairs.

For now though, Inuyasha just shoved his older half-brother onto one of the sofas and then sat across from him in the other.

"Okay, what's up? You're smirking. That's odd, especially when it's a band that comes in and auditions for us. Something is up," Inuyasha said getting straight to the point.

"Inuyasha, is it really that difficult for you to figure out? They have talent, which could make both them and us rich."

Now Inuyasha was scared. Normally Inuyasha would have to convince his brother to do something like this but no. Black Majik had won over Sesshomaru's greedy heart and now it was Sesshomaru talking this out with Inuyasha.

"So we go for it?" Inuyasha asked, finalizing any decision they make.

"I think it would be stupid not too," Sesshomaru added with a smirk and then stood up to get Miroku.

Inuyasha just sat there confused.

"That has got to be the fastest decision we've ever made," Inuyasha muttered to himself.

Then the door opened revealing Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Rin.

"Sesshomaru what are you thinking? You _never_ invite the other people except the manager. What have they done to you?" Inuyasha exclaimed, surprised at Sesshomaru's un-business like manner.

Then, Kagome threw her self on him with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you!" Kagome yelled as she squeezed tighter onto Inuyasha with her arms wrapped around his neck.

The direct approach can work wonders.

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the jumping for joy Kagome but before he could react she had already let go and hugged Sesshomaru quickly and then Miroku who returned the hug and added something else…

_Slap_

"Lecher!" Kagome screamed as she punched Miroku in the head. Sango joined in screaming insults as well as Rin, with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just standing there, watching.

"You told them already?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru who only smirked and nodded to answer. "God damn it Sesshomaru! What is with you? You look as happy as someone who has just won the lottery!"

"We might as well have," Sesshomaru replied, smirking ever so slightly more and Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

Hisprofessional brother was now almost happy and cheerful. Kagome just hugged him as tight as if he was her last lifeline and was now dancing to some imaginary tune in the middle of the lounge. Sango was fuming over Miroku's recent behaviour and Rin; well Rin was just being her naïve childish self.

Had the world gone mad?

Or had he?

Kagome, Sango and Rin were now all in the middle of the room, obviously doing some crazed dance routine that they all knew. Miroku was watching Sango with a peculiar interest in one certain spot and Sesshomaru was in the kitchen through the glass doors. No doubt making himself a drink.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha roared, halting everyone in his or her tracks. The dancing stopped, Sesshomaru stopped mid-sip of his rye and coke and Miroku's eyes were now averted to Inuyasha's heated gaze.

Nobody said a word and it was finally Kagome who broke the silence. "He's right. There's nothing to celebrate now, we have to settle agreements first. Obviously Black Majik will witness it since we're already here," Kagome said and gave a brief smile towards Inuyasha, who stared in shock at the take-charge girl.

He dumbly nodded and Sesshomaru finally decided that his drink would have to wait until later.

Miroku and the girls all managed to squish onto the one sofa with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru on the other, but Rin didn't feel all that comfortable sitting so close to Miroku so she walked over to the other side and sat down beside Sesshomaru, who barely acknowledged her existence.

"First of all," Sesshomaru started when everyone was seated and comfortable, "my brother and I would like to know if you have a full entourage yet –meaning designers, stylists, the works."

Sango and Kagome winced and but Miroku remained calm. "No."

"Okay, then we'll have to contact," Sesshomaru started but before he finished Kagome cut in. "Excuse me but we don't want stylists."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "What the hell are you saying? Are you telling me that _you_ are going to do your own hair, makeup and choose your own clothes?"

Sango answered for the group, "Yes. We're different. We don't want others telling us what to look like. We're our own persons and we want that responsibility to ourselves."

Inuyasha gave another quick glance to Sesshomaru. Though his face remained completely expressionless behind the mask he had created for business reasons, Inuyasha knew his half-brother well enough to know that he was contemplating Sango's words.

"Okay then, no contacting anybody," Sesshomaru said, agreeing with what they said, which relaxed Inuyasha slightly. He was back, not cheery, "couldn't-hold-the-secret-in-any-longer" type demon he witnessed just moments ago.

"Same for the designers. I took courses before I joined the band," told Rin, who turned to face the two Takahashi brothers. "We have our own style and I don't think special high-class designers would be able to picture us the way we want."

Sesshomaru didn't even bother contemplate this idea he just nodded his head. "Sure that's fine. The Takahashi corporations will support your band so other than fan support no more will be needed. You yourselves will be your own designers and stylists but," Sesshomaru added, his tone serious, "if for some reason we do not approve of your style of clothes, we will personally get you your own stylists that will choose the outfits for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, as did Sango, Rin nodded and Miroku smiled slightly.

The meeting continued on until six thirty, when they decided to take a break. The agreements were normally easy to settle and they had almost always met in the middleon theissues but after five hours of signing, debating and sitting down in leather couches, they got restless and hungry and decided to eat at a casual bar and grill not too far away.

The girls had decided to freshen up before they left and wound back into Kagome's borrowed room. After Inuyasha helped them find their way.

Kagome had just finished touching up her eyeliner and studied herself in the mirror for the second time that day. Her hair was combed and left down, her untameable hair giving her a wild and free look. Her Tinker bell top showed off her flat stomach slightly and her black jeans just made Kagome look hot.

Sango waited impatiently by the door. She had no need for several self-checks to make sure she looked good. She didn't care if a stray piece of hair slipped out of her grasp when she redid her ponytail. Her red low cut top was one of her more feminine tops but her navy blue jeans weren't as low as Kagome's and she felt fine with her body.

Rin however, was quite the opposite of Sango. Her white tank top was being under close inspection by Rin's large chocolate eyes for lurking stains and her hair was put half back into a ponytail, with the bottom half down and flowing.

Rin had already perfected her mascara and once again studied her eyelashes for any signs of problems.

"Rin, come on!" Sango pleaded with the shorter girl and Rin just stood stubbornly and continued to examine her self.

"Please Rin?" Kagome begged and finally after further pleading and bribery, Rin was lead away downstairs into the main hall where they were to meet the boys.

Kagome walked ahead of the rest, naturally being a fast walker, and jumped every other step down the twenty-three step stairs from the top floor to the main.

"Took you long enough wench!" she heard Inuyasha's voice from the large double doors and Kagome glared him daggers before she approached him.

"Jerk!" she shouted loudly and slapped him on the face. "Don't call me wench!"

"Stop yelling wench! I can do whatever I want to!" Inuyasha childishly retorted.

"Don't call me a wench you jerk!" Kagome screamed an Inuyasha covered his sensitive ears.

"Ouch! Why do you have to yell so loud?"

"Why do you have to be so rude?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn wench?"

"Oh, look who's talking! You're more stubborn than Miroku is perverted!" Kagome shot back and from behind she heard Sango snicker and say, "Ouch."

"Well then wench, if I'm so stubborn than why do you bother even trying to argue with me?" Inuyasha spat back, defiance burning in his amber orbs.

"Because I would have thought a guy like you would at least have the common courtesy to at least be remotely polite to me!"

"Then I'm sorry I don't meet your standards Ms. Kagome but I don't trust anyone. In the business world you can't do that without being stabbed in the back later on. So if I'm not particularly the 'ladies first' type of guy you're hoping for and this is going to be a problem for you, I suggest you leave now."

Kagome shut her mouth and glared at Inuyasha, meeting his defiant gaze. The flames of Hell seemed to burn too brightly in her eyes and Inuyasha wondered if he would regret his previous words.

Kagome felt like slapping him, kicking him and screaming at him until he learned to respect her but she forced down the strong impulse and instead spoke to Inuyasha in a deadly calm voice that scared Inuyasha witless.

"I will never break this deal. Black Majik is too important to us for me to let it go because of you. Remember that, and I promise you this Mr. Takahashi, I don't back down easily, and this argument isn't over."

With that, the raven-haired beauty walked out of the double doors after allowing the terrified doorman to open it for her. She calmly walked onto the driveway and waited by Sango's black sports convertible. She noticed for the first time that her car was there too and she would have smiled knowing Miroku had brought it just for her but she was too angry with a certain silver-haired doggy-eared half-demon to care. Her car was the exact same as Sango's only red and she had saved a lot of coin to buy her baby.

"Astounding Inuyasha," came Miroku's voice from behind him. Inuyasha turned and saw Miroku peering out the door, towards the black-haired girl and then back at Inuyasha. "You are the only individual to ever make Kagome angry like this. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Miroku said, pondering his own unanswered question.

"You idiot how is that a good thing?" Sango asked, irritated that her new publicist Inuyasha would anger Kagome like that, though Miroku did have a valuable point. Kagome had never gotten that angry before in her entire life. Not when her mother and brother died in a car accident. Not when her cheating father left her mother or when she broke up with her ex for cheating on her. Not when Miroku had groped her in grade six and not when her ex best friend dumped her for popularity.

Sango still didn't see how this could possibly be a good thing.

"I'll tell you later," replied Miroku who ran out of the mansion and to his troubled friend Kagome.

Sango and Rin followed suit until only the Takahashi brothers remained in the large mansion. Inuyasha was about to walk out onto his own car when he heard the harsh voice of his elder brother.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha. Do you realize what you did back there? If she left, the Takahashi corporations might go down. You already made a mistake that cost our corporation thousands. You can't waste this opportunity to repay it."

Inuyasha turned to face his brother who stood a head taller than him. "So what? You mean you only hired them for the money and then we get rich and then dump them to the curb?" Inuyasha laughed bitterly, not a pleasant sound to ones ears. "Is that what you plan on doing to these girls?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for a moment before answering. "No," he said slowly. "We already agreed on our profit price and when they make it big, both them and us make money. I don't understand how your twisted mind seemed to come up with something like that but I'm positive I don't want to know. Come on let's go get some food, I really don't need to lecture you further. Don't act like a daft half-breed, I know your not so just try to be nice to the girl."

Sesshomaru walked out of the house, the doorman bowing his head slightly as Sesshomaru passed. Inuyasha thought about what Sesshomaru had said and growled slightly.

Those two words that Sesshomaru had said had haunted him since birth and no matter how famous he was he was still disdained by his blood. The blood of both human and demon: a half-breed.

He was to be nothing more and nothing less. How he loathed the disparagement that he faced with everyday of his life. How he hated the gaping looks of passer-bys that he saw every miserable day of this hell of a life. Yet, he was thankful for both bloods in the way that he understood the ways of both greed and generosity, of both intelligence and foolishness and of both hate and love from both species.

He is a half-breed, and though he's not proud of it, he isn't ashamed of it either. Many believe he is foolhardy to think of it in such a way, but Inuyasha didn't care. His brother, even though he was full demon, didn't think of Inuyasha poorly. Sure he was rough around the edges and could act like he didn't care whatsoever about anything –excluding the company-, but Sesshomaru did have feelings if you looked deep down. They had different opinions on life but Inuyasha would talk to Sesshomaru about anything, and sometimes, likewise.

Inuyasha finally left the mansion and jumped in his Maserati convertible and pulled out of the driveway after Sango, Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked in his rear-view mirror and saw Kagome's still fuming face.

Dinner would not be fun.

Like he had thought last night: that today would be a day of pure hell, and it hadn't even gotten to the best part yet.

* * *

**Okay well that was chapter two. Now I want to let you all know that this story takes place in Canada. I don't want to make up stuff about a place I don't know too well. Next, since this is about _music_ and _singing_ there will be some songfic chapters though I will probably only have a few for when they perform. Also, if anyone knows any song that uses the instruments (drums, guitars, bass...) that has both boy and girl singing parts to it or with agirl lead and boy backgroud, please email me. Finally (thank goodness), I promise to update no longer than next Sunday, though I'm pretty positive I will have updated before that. If you would like to email me about anything on the story or about FanFiction, feel free to do so.**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with chappie number three! 2-3 days early! I thought I would be nice...Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Oh yeah, Sesshy is more...open and Hojo will be OOC in this story...Now, on with chapter 3! **

**

* * *

Chapter 3- Promise**

"_It's this one thing you did –oh, oh, oh, ooh!"_

Kagome and Rin chanted as the song ended, the top of the convertible was pulled back and the warm air was caressing both the young girls' cheeks. Sango drove with Miroku beside her, and Sango as well was singing the song along with Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha was driving behind Kagome's convertible and Sesshomaru behind him. He heard every word and all the soul that the girls put into their singing and Inuyasha was proud for once in his life to be part of their team.

He noticed Kagome's voice more though than the other two's. All three of the girls could sing but only Kagome's caught his attention. She really did have a good voice and it seemed amazing that those tones came from her mouth.

He wondered if she was still mad at him for what he had said earlier. She seemed to be in a good mood now and her cheeks would probably hurt tomorrow from all the smiling she was doing at that moment. Inuyasha had the impulse to call her but realize one of two things.

Number 1: If she were still mad at him, she would be angry at dinner. At least now she might not be as angry with him at dinner if he didn't disturb her fun.

Number 2: He didn't have her cell phone number.

Inuyasha just shrugged and followed along, not bothering to pass her or even look at her. Just looking at the road and listening to her voice was good for now.

Inuyasha turned into the parking lot of the plaza the restaurant resided in. Kagome and Sango had done the same, as had Sesshomaru when he finally got there.

Inuyasha jumped out of the car and waited impatiently as the three girls and Miroku and Sesshomaru caught up with him.

"So Inuyasha, what's this restaurant like?" Kagome asked curiously and Inuyasha smirked towards the restaurant ahead of them before answering.

"It belongs to an old friend of my parents I guess you could say, but just to warn you, since today is Saturday, it's packed with people."

_Slap_

Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads in unison to the loud and echoing sound that resounded from Sango's hand against Miroku's now purple and blue cheek. Miroku rubbed it gently trying to ease the pain and pouted at Sango before she turned red and stormed off ahead of him. Miroku jogged to match her pace and he was dishing out apologizes and how it was his "cursed" hand that did the terrible deeds it did.

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru walking with Rin, Sesshomaru looking like he was actually enjoying their conversation. Inuyasha smirked before he saw Kagome's eyebrows furrow in thought.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, if the restaurant is packed then how will we get a table?"

"Kagome you're going to have to learn something important. Once you become famous you're not going to be able to go to restaurants without getting swarmed. Trust me, there are going to be problems the minute we get to the door. The owner is a family friend and he knows what to do."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha quizzically for a second before asking another question. "Then why are we going if we're just going to get swarmed by fans?"

"Just because we're famous doesn't mean we can't have a life outside in the real world and have fun."

"But Black Majik isn't even that popular yet," Kagome persisted.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well then why were you being chased yesterday? Don't ask how I know about it -I have my ways- but even if you don't get any attention it doesn't mean Sesshy or I won't get any." With that said, Inuyasha smirked and continued on his way towards the restaurant.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were Hollywood idols. They were rich, they were famous and most of all they were hot. According to all the teen magazines and Internet gossip she had heard anyways.

Kagome was now wondering how they were going to pull this off when it was too late. They were already spotted by a group of teenage girls. And they hadn't even gotten near the door yet.

"It's Sesshy!"

"Oh my God it's Inuyasha!"

"Look, he's right beside Kagome!"

"Can you believe it? Sango, Miroku and Rin are here too!"

Miroku gave a lecherous smile before a repeating sound echoed through the skies once more.

_Slap_

"I hadn't even done anything yet! I was just smiling because they recognized a simpleton like me!" Miroku complained but the grin never faded. Miroku may just be there manager for Black Majik but right now, he was in the top 10 of hottest guys around.

"Miroku, grab Sango and try to keep up!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome and ran to the other side of the restaurant.

Inuyasha was quick but not quick enough so Kagome could see the oh-so-famous perverted grin he gave before Sango dragged him away. Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin as well, and together the six ran for the back doors.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

"Are you blind wench? Did you see how many people were there? We could have gotten killed by signing so many things or blinded from so many flashes from cameras!"

"Don't call me wench!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha winced before he made a grunting sound acknowledging he understood. It was almost like an apology in Inuyasha's world.

Kagome soon began to relax and think about their situation. By the time they made their way around the building, Kagome was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt and Inuyasha joined in the fun.

"Come on, let's go in," Inuyasha said pointing to the doors after their laughter resided.

"What about the others? Why aren't they here yet?"

"I think Miroku tripped and Sango yelled for Sesshomaru to help. Sesshy knows where the door is don't worry."

Kagome giggled at the thought of Miroku and followed Inuyasha inside the restaurant. The restaurant was casual but looked delicate and fine as blue and green walls surrounded them. They were the only ones in that area of the restaurant and Inuyasha brought Kagome into what looked like the kitchen before yelling, "Hey Myoga, where the hell are you?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, and Inuyasha did something she never heard him do before.

"Feh!"

Raising an eyebrow but saying no more, Kagome watched as an old man looking to be about in his late sixties stride in. Salt and pepper hair covered in a circle around his head while the rest was gone from old age. Myoga had large eyes with black beady pupils that seemed to study Kagome for a moment before returning its gaze to Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha, and who, by chance, is this lovely young lady here?"

"Kagome this is Myoga, Myoga this is Kagome. Kagome's the lead singer of the new band…" Inuyasha was about to say the name but Myoga had already come up to Kagome and smiled his queer little smile at her.

"…Black Majik. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kagome. I am most delighted. So Inuyasha," Myoga said turning to Inuyasha once more, "how did you manage to get this one?"

Inuyasha's left eye twitched at Myoga's complex theories of how they met and before Myoga could finish one of his more disturbing ideas, Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Actually, the Takahashi Corporation now sponsors them. Sesshomaru and I are now there publicists."

"Ah, I see. Well, would you like your normal spot in the back?"

"Please," Kagome said and turned her head as she saw a flustered Sango, a black and blue Miroku, an irked Sesshomaru and a huffing Rin. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well," Sango started, "If Miroku hadn't fallen unconscious and then woken up when three fan girls were chasing us and then trying to grope them while I tried to drag him away then maybe we'd be here sooner!"

Sango glared daggers at the perverted guy that stood shamelessly beside her.

"Can we eat now if you're all finished talking?" Sesshomaru asked tediously and then turned to follow Myoga, who had waited patiently through all of this.

"Yes of course," Myoga said as he led the group of six to a separate room in the back of the restaurant.

Kagome noticed the many eyes that turned to face the group of six when they passed the open door that led to the dining area where many couples and families sat, now watching in awestruck wonder that made Kagome sigh at.

Now that her band had become known and now that things were starting to move along well for their band and its future, she knew she would never again have that ability to walk wherever she wanted to without being massacred by over excited fans.

It probably wasn't any better that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were there.

Kagome had only known the two brothers for less than a day, Inuyasha slightly more so but only for the reason that he had saved her that night.

How her life had changed so dramatically since last night.

She barely noticed the change in décor when they entered the separate room used only until now for the Takahashi brothers. The walls were a stormy blue that looked a lot like a lightened grey. A large stained solid oak table sat in the middle, with only four chairs sitting with it.

"Hey wench!"

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts about her new sudden life and glared daggers at the only guy stupid enough to say that to her. "Don't call me wench," Kagome hissed. She couldn't believe it. One minute he was almost a normal fun guy to hang around with and then he would go and ruin it with a single word or comment.

"Feh" was Inuyasha's intelligent answer and Kagome would have slapped him then and there if Myoga hadn't spoken up.

"My apologies Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I will bring more chairs at once," Myoga's abrupt and high-pitched voice came and Kagome forgot all her previous thoughts.

Myoga quickly scrambled out and Rin waited patiently with Sesshomaru as the rest sat down. Inuyasha and Miroku sat on one side and Sango and Kagome on the other. "Why does Myoga have a small bump on his head?" Rin questioned and Sango shrugged in question as well.

"Long story," Inuyasha said brightly as he eyed the guy beside him. When he and Kagome had that brief conversation a minute ago, Miroku had made another attempt on Sango, resulting in pain for Miroku. And now, Inuyasha was forced to sit beside the lecher.

Myoga came in minutes later with two more chairs that were placed on either side at the head of the table. "Jaken will be with you momentarily," Myoga said before he left once more and then Rin decided to make conversation while they waited.

"So, who's paying the bill?"

All eyes turned to her before Kagome spoke up. She had been in a staring contest with Inuyasha since he sat across from her and the recent memories of being called wench once more flooded back.

"I will," Kagome said and looked back at Inuyasha who smirked.

"No need. I'll pay for tonight," Sesshomaru said trying to finalize the answer before Miroku said, "Fifty-fifty, how about that Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at him hoping Miroku would back out but when he didn't he rolled his eyes and smirked, looked towards the door, where the waiter was to come in.

"Split it four ways. I'll pay as well and I know Kagome still wants to," Sango suggested. Then Rin complained that she wanted to pay as well.

"No way. I'll pay for the entire meal, got it?" persisted Kagome. She hated it when others paid for her. It was something that just seemed to get to her. When her father had cheated on her mother and left, he had come back and started loading her with gifts and presents, making her mother more miserable and Kagome angrier with guilt for her mother's tears.

"No. I will pay and that's final." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome in defiance and Kagome did the same. Both kept at it in heated staring competition when Kagome suddenly had an idea. She smirked, which surprisingly reminded Sesshomaru of Inuyasha, and he knew she was forming an idea about something.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"I was thinking. Instead of us all bickering like crazed relatives about who's paying the bill, why don't we make Inuyasha pay? He didn't even suggest helping and plus, he called me wench again. I think he deserves to pay the bill."

"Now that, sounds like a good idea."

"What the hell? I am not paying for this! This is not fair wench! You're making me pay for this for personal reasons not out of decent thinking!"

"See," Kagome said, shaking her hand but smiling all the same, "there you go calling me wench again."

"I can call you whatever I want!" Inuyasha roared and he stood up, about to walk over to the other side to kill Kagome when the door flew open and in walked an imp like creature.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat but sat down. He would deal with her later.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha," the imp Jaken said who now turned to the other four. "I am Jaken for those of you that don't know me and I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you?"

"Since Inuyasha's paying," Sesshomaru said with a smirk, "I'll have a rye and coke but I would also like to order your best wine for our dinner when it's ready."

Jaken nodded and scribbled down the order, now turning to Miroku.

"Just coke for me thank you," Miroku said curtly.

When the imp demon turned to Kagome and Sango they had both ordered cokes like Miroku had. Jaken then turned to Rin, much to Inuyasha's dislike as Miroku started to see that Jaken was avoiding Inuyasha and forcing his order to go last.

"Inuyasha?" the imp said innocently, like he had done no wrong. Technically he hadn't but Inuyasha was too peeved to notice it.

"Yeah actually. A couple shots of Vodka would be nice."

Jaken gave a weary look to Sesshomaru who only nodded and Jaken proceeded with the order. After the six ordered nachos for appetizers, the group waited in an uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha sat there, his aura angry and fired up, ready to kill the first person that bugged him. He was hoping that person would be the one sitting across from him: a certain raven-haired beauty.

Though Inuyasha would never admit it.

Suddenly, a funky tune filled the room and Kagome flushed as she pulled out a small cell phone out of her pocket. Excusing herself quickly, she rushed out of the room and answered the phone.

Inuyasha smirked as he could still hear her voice loud and clear as if she was right beside him. Sango and Rin had started talking, as had Miroku and Sesshomaru but Inuyasha just focused on Kagome's voice. His ears twitched madly catching her voice through the door and he shut his eyes.

"Hello?" he heard Kagome's voice say.

His hearing was good but the voice on the other end seemed cut off, so he couldn't piece together what he was saying. All he knew was that it was a male voice. He thought it was probably her father's, though Kagome had never mentioned family.

"This isn't such a good time to call you know," Kagome seemed tense and the normally jovial voice now seemed very forced.

"I won't do it. I'm not going to take you back," Kagome now sounded angry and her scent changed.

'Who is she talking to? What won't she do? Why won't she take whoever back to wherever he wanted to go?' Inuyasha's questions seemed to get more complicated to answer as the phone conversation continued, and at one point Inuyasha had to restrain him self from growling.

The conversation continued on and Kagome's tone became more dangerous than before. Of course, she sounded madder when they were about to leave for the restaurant that day but still, this guy obviously wasn't like him.

"You're lying! What I saw was true and you can't change it."

"What do you mean I'm crazy?"

"Why? Why won't you just accept it? I won't take you again!"

"Don't start twisting my words around!"

"No! Not I _can't_ take you back you idiot, I _won't_ take you back!"

"Shut up and don't call me again!"

Inuyasha heard the click sound of Kagome's cell and heard her rapid breathing through the other side of the door. It was three minutes before she came back in, flushed and eyes lowered, her thick bangs covering her eyes protecting her from letting the others see her emotions.

"Hey Kagome who was it?" Sango questioned, seeing how down her friend seemed to be.

"Nobody important," was Kagome's abrupt and sharp answer.

Sango frowned and looked at Rin who mirrored her expression. No one seemed to know what was wrong with Kagome.

Jaken walked in before Sango or Rin could question her more and he handed out each of the drinks, giving Inuyasha three shots of Vodka. Inuyasha smirked triumphantly at the imp demon that only scowled and asked if they would order their food at that moment.

Everyone did after five minutes of contemplating and Jaken took his leave, opening the swinging door and closing it as he left.

Inuyasha smirked as he raised the first shot glass that contained pure Vodka. Sesshomaru eyed him with annoyance and Miroku only raised a sceptical eyebrow at Inuyasha's behaviour.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and put the alcohol to his lips.

"Let the party begin."

* * *

"And then she was like 'your motorcycle is wild but I like riding you better!'" Sango snorted as she laughed in her drunken stupor. Around her, roars of laughter could be heard from Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. All of them were drunk, that is, if you exclude Kagome.

"I re- re-…remember when we lived at our old, old house, Sesshy like to play with a pole that stood in our basement. Ha, it was so, so, uh, so funny 'cause he played and twirled on it EVERYDAY! By now he's probably as good as those slut dancers that dance on poles! Uh, pole dancers!" Inuyasha told his own amusing joke that created more eruptions of laughter to be heard.

"Well Yasha, at least…" Sesshomaru paused as a small burped came from his lips before he continued, "at least…at least I didn't walk in on my mommy when she was _changing!_" The last word was made in a taunting voice and Inuyasha only laughed harder at the insult his brother had given him.

"So Kaggy," Sango said, throwing an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Who the hell called you to make you such a party pooper eh?"

Kagome had been ignoring the group the entire time. She had pretended she was alone in her own little world where you could never be hurt and the world would just disappear. She had ignored all the sarcastic comments the group had laid on her. She had refused to laugh or even join in on all the amusing secretive stories that had been told. She had even ignored it when either Sango or Rin was telling a story about _her_ private life. It didn't really matter anyways.

They would soon forget since alcohol of that much intake would do that sort of damage to your memory.

Kagome pretended she didn't hear Sango but it became hard when Sango started licking her.

"Get off. It was nobody," Kagome retorted sharply, pushing Sango away from her managing to also push the drunken Sango off her chair.

"Now, now Kagome, that is no way to treat a lady," Miroku said. He would have sounded like a gentleman if he hadn't burped and fallen off his chair laughing.

"How are you so sure that Sango's even a girl?" Rin shouted, getting the attention of the whole group, excluding Kagome.

"I don't know. Her ass is too big and round to be a man's but she's too uptight to even let me feel her up!" Miroku pouted, climbing back on his chair with little success until his fourth try.

Sango jumped on Miroku's lap when he was finally seated and wrapped her arms around the perverted guy. "Damn right buddy."

"No but really Kaggy, who called yah?"

Kagome had had enough of the groups' drunken behaviour and stupor. They were acting like idiots, talking about her secrets and butting into her life like that. She was fed up and she would soon let them know it.

"It was Hojo okay? That cheating moron called me! Now is there anything else about my life you want to know about or can you drunk, irresponsible idiots just _leave me alone?_"

Silence covered the room like a heavy blanket. Sango's once carefree face turned serious. At the mention of Hojo, Sango had somewhat sobered up. 'He called her?'

Rin smarted up too and instead of having her arms wailing around Kagome's face, she used them to embrace Kagome in a hug.

Kagome just tensed more and her bangs covered her eyes, protecting them from the other's prying ones.

Just then the worst thing that could have ever possibly happened happened. Inuyasha laughed.

* * *

Everything became a blur to Kagome. One minute she felt her blood boiling and her heart clench in unforgotten heartbreak and anger. Then next, she was beside him, holding a now empty glass that was once filled full with a special type of alcohol called Glava.

Kagome felt her hand clench onto something she never knew she was holding and looked down to see that it was the front of Inuyasha's pants that was in her now tight grasp. Glava poured and dripped down the pant leg and Inuyasha just stood there shocked as he felt the waste of perfectly good alcohol slide and dampen his jeans.

Let's just say Inuyasha was now completely out of his drunken stupor after being slapped hard in the face by the harsh life we call reality.

Oh, the way life can woo you.

Kagome was still in a mad rage. She tightened her grip on the now empty glass bottle of Glava and slammed it hard on the table.

"You don't know a thing about my heartbreak," Kagome whispered maliciously. "You don't know anything about my life and most certainly you know absolutely nothing about me. Don't come within three feet of me or I will kill you so I suggest you back off right now."

Inuyasha glared daggers at the fierce Kagome. He was Inuyasha Takahashi, part of the most respected family and though he was still scorned daily as a half-breed he was still powerful. Why should he back down?

Oh but life had a way with emotions and this was why his heart broke: because he saw the glimmers of tears in her eyes. Because he saw flares of furiousness and untamed wildness in her. Because he saw the glint of pain that caused his heart to break.

Inuyasha Takahashi stepped back three long strides after Kagome loosened her grip on his jeans. He didn't back down the glares or the resounding hatred and anger in them, but he did back off.

Kagome took her leave immediately. Tears started to spill and the last thing she wanted was for anyone, especially Inuyasha, to see her cry. The pain from less than a year ago was too hard to bear. The heartache that had left her crying in her room for weeks was coming back to haunt her. The anguish that had made her give up eating turned and stared back at her helpless figure. The despair that brought havoc in her friends' lifeonce again walked right into her soul.

No longer could she hold in the salty tears as she shoved open the door and walked away. No longer could she hold in the whimper that made her feel so weak as she ran into the women's washroom and opened the stall door. No longer could she see the shocked face of Inuyasha as he watched the single glimmering tear fall down her rosy cheek as she walked out of his sight.

Today was definitely a day of pure hell.

* * *

"What do I do?" Inuyasha shouted as he watched helplessly when Kagome exited. He hated it when women cried and even though he would never admit it, feeling useless to a woman was his most dangerous weakness.

Rin snapped out of her shock by Inuyasha's curses. "I can't believe you did that. I can't believe she did that. Inuyasha, I don't know how or why but you are the only person to ever make Kagome this angry or depressed before."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now. Why don't you all just shut up?" Inuyasha barked. His eyes screamed rage and red tinged the outline of his amber colouring.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored Sesshomaru who was not completely over his stupor but well enough to be sensible.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru repeated once more.

Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha felt dizzy. The alcohol still had its terrible grip on his mind and he couldn't shake it off. The only thing he was thinking about at the moment was Kagome. And his dripping pants.

"Go after her," came Sesshomaru's voice once more.

Inuyasha's head whipped around, the scenery blended and his vision blurred somewhat but he managed to stay up and attentive. "What…what did you just say?"

"Don't lose our goldmine. If we lose her we lose everything and we go broke." Sesshomaru shook his head fiercely, realizing what he had just said in front of the group. The alcohol was taking its toll on him too.

"What?" Rin demanded. "That's all we are to you? All we are is a freaking _goldmine_? So your sorry company doesn't go _broke_ and you'll have to suffer living _middle-class_?"

Sesshomaru's face was impassive but the words echoed in his mind and a feeling of nausea waved over him. When the feeling didn't end Sesshomaru winced and looked at Inuyasha.

"Everyone calm…just calm down," Miroku said, slightly slurring his words. He managed to stand up from his chair but leaned heavily against the table for support. "We're not ourselves."

"No duh Sherlock!" Inuyasha said, unable to control his raging temper. "Who the hell is Hobo anyways?"

Silence befell the group as Sango, Rin and Miroku contemplated. Sango sighed after a few moments hesitation and met Inuyasha's gaze. "Kagome will kill me for this but you must know now since he's started calling her again. I hope he doesn't come after her…"

"Why would he come after her? Just tell me!" Inuyasha's lip curled showing his gleaming white fangs.

"Shut up and listen!" Rin screamed, outraged. "This isn't just hard for her. We had to watch her suffer in pain day after day struggling through this mess! We couldn't help her at all as she distanced away from us!" Tears formed in Rin's eyes and Miroku stood up and patted her back. Sango's eyes watered as well, and Inuyasha struggled with his emotions and eventually sat down, head in his hands.

Sango took a deep breath and started. "Some time around last October, Kagome started dating her high-school crush Hojo. They went steady for months and even though he wasn't my favourite, they seemed good for each other." Sango's face darkened and her jaw tightened. "Then, on their six month anniversary Kagome went to his apartment early to make dinner and dessert as a surprise. Hojo was usually at work until seven but…but…" A sob caught in Sango's throat and when she felt a light hand on her shoulder she twisted and dug her face into its firm chest. Miroku.

Miroku looked down at Sango with a sad look on his face. He continued, "She went to his apartment three hours before he normally got back to clean, make dinner and get everything set. She locked the door back up so she would know when Hojo came and she could surprise him but that night it was she who got surprised. At five o'clock, only an hour after she had arrived at his apartment, the lock started to turn and Kagome watched as the door opened to reveal Hojo and some other girl. They were making out and Hojo hadn't even noticed Kagome's presence until they were half-way to his bedroom and they were already half-undressed when Kagome threw a vase by his head."

"Then," Rin started, "Kagome started fearing guys. She started believing in this weird conspiracy and her life nose-dived. She started partying late every night and coming back to her apartment drunk. She started to forget us…then we got her help and she found her love of music and learned that she had talent singing. We started a band, sang at gigs, that sort of stuff and she got better and became her self again but she's never trusted a guy since then other than Miroku. I'm surprised she took you two so well especially after what that man who tried to kidnap then _rape_ her."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Inuyasha said, standing up from his chair. "That cheating…," Sesshomaru gave him a dirty glare but Inuyasha ignored it, "is going to pay. I will never let him touch Kagome."

"And how, may I presume, are you going to do that?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha just glared and started to leave the room.

* * *

Kagome staggered out of the stall after what felt like hours of endless sobbing and feelings of self-pity.

"Kagome!"

Kagome shut her eyes tight put her hands on her head. She was not hearing him right now.

"Kagome!"

But the sound still came and the pain kept flooding back. He had laughed. About something so hurtful, so personal and he had laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Kagome, please come out!"

He sounded like he was practically begging. It sounded pleasing to her ears but Kagome ignored it.

"I'm sorry Kagome! I'm sorry!"

He had apologized. She still didn't forgive him. What had happened with her ex almost destroyed her life. She was on the verge of suicide before music had turned her life around. Now she was with some rich, Hollywood famous cutie that was so conceded and rude and immature and unrealistic and idiotic and uncaring and distasteful and just down right vindictive.

She would teach him a lesson he would never forget.

But as Kagome willed herself to walk out of the girls' bathroom and to where Inuyasha stood, her body refused. The old flame came back to haunt her and she craved the high that made her life once again pleasant.

"No!" Kagome screamed out in pain. This was not happening but it was. The cravings for an unrealistic life hung there and echoed through her mind.

"Help! My God this can't be happening!" Kagome wailed once more into the empty bathroom.

Inuyasha couldn't take it any longer. He heard her scream. Why was she screaming? When he heard her frail and pained voice scream help his body jolted into action. Nobody would ever hurt Kagome.

Inuyasha shoved the bathroom door open, not caring whether it was of his gender or not. When Inuyasha saw Kagome, sprawled on the floor, head in her hands and hair covering her tear-stained cheeks Inuyasha knew that nobody was hurting Kagome.

Nobody but him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed, not caring to take away the angriness that filled her voice.

"I-I'm, uh…" Inuyasha had never in his life apologized to anyone face-to-facebefore. Nobody but his mother before she passed on and now here was Inuyasha, stuttering out a never-before-made apology to an emotionally wrecked girl. Before he had just screamed it but now…it felt different like this time it mattered more than anything in the world.

Kagome sharply stood up and walked over to him. Inuyasha could now clearly see the tearstains and droplets that clung to her eyelashes and cheeks. He could see her flushed and angered face and he could see the clear sign that read pain all over her features.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome glared at him, staring him down. Inuyasha glared back at her. He meant what he had said and if Kagome didn't accept the apology than there was nothing more that he could really do.

Kagome's features softened a bit as she continued to stare into his amber orbs. Kagome came to reason and finally lowered her eyes, becoming very interested in the tile floor of the bathroom. "It's not your fault," Kagome whispered in a barely audible voice. If Inuyasha hadn't been half-demon he would never have heard it. "You didn't know."

Inuyasha nodded and gave a lop-sided smile before it quickly vanished. "I'm sorry Kagome I wasn't myself. I promise you though that I will never let Hojo come near you ever again if you don't want him too."

"So they told you?" Kagome said, able to make contact with his eyes once more.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself and reminded himself to later do so physically when she wasn't looking. Sango, Rin and Miroku would probably want to join in as well.

Seeing Inuyasha start to shift his weight Kagome knew that they had. At first she was upset. How could they betray her and tell him and probably Sesshomaru as well her past? Then another part of her reasoned that it was the right thing to do. He had a right to know after what she had just done to him. Screaming at him and such.

"So now you know," she said, giving a small smile. Kagome's eyes filled with tears once more as the pain once again clouded her mind.

Inuyasha saw the tears threaten to spill and acting on instinct, he pulled her close to him and allowed her to cry on him. Kagome gratefully accepted the gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him and crying her tortured heart out. Inuyasha looked down at her in sadness and stroked her hair, shushing her and making soothing motions.

Kagome couldn't have been anymore grateful.

"I promise you Kagome. I will always protect you…"

* * *

**That's chapter three for you. I'm no longer going to tell you when I'll eventually update. Right now with homework and my other stuff I can pretty much do a chapter every two to three days at this length but once again I will never update any longer than a week. I have a feeling this story will be...what?...um probably in the forties for chapters. Wow, that would be a minimum of four hundred pages on Microsoft Word..._sigh_...lol don't worry I already have the ending and everything planned out.**

**Anyways, please _review_. That's right..._press the button..._lol**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back. It's come to my attention that some people are confused with my writing skills when this is my first FanFic. This is my first _fanfic_ but not my first _story_. I've wanted to be a writer for over four years now. With that out of the way I want to thank TheUltimatePrankster. The song's perfect. I want to thank TheyMadeMeDoIt (why are the names so _long_? Lol jks). I think that was the longest review I've ever seen not only for mine but other authors as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**On with the story...****

* * *

**

Chapter 4- Rumours

"Back so soon little brother?" Sesshomaru teased as he looked at his expensive watch for the time. "You've only been gone forty-five minutes. What were you doing in there?"

Inuyasha looked towards the bathroom door where Kagome was cleaning herself up. He was only looking there though to hide his flaming red face remembering the incidents of the two major events.

"Forty-five minutes is a little too short for anything extremely fun but I can imagine that's good time for making o…" Miroku's head was no longer upright as it was now on the floor due to Sango's act of behaviour.

"Lecher! Don't think such dirty thoughts! Of course they didn't. Right?" Sango turned to Inuyasha who was still turned away from them. He shook his head fiercely side-to-side giving Sango the answer she needed.

"See? Not all of us use forty-five minutes, in a bathroom, alone, just for pleasure, you pervert. They were probably sorting things out."

Rin started giggling and looked at Sango. "Heck, the way you just said that sentence would make anyone believe you've been spending too much time with Miroku."

Rin snickered some more as Sango's face drained of colour and then flushed bright red.

Sesshomaru just sat their melancholy in his own thoughts. The alcohol still pressed in his system and he tried his greatest to control whatever he said or did. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha to see how the younger half-demon was doing and saw the same thing he had seen moments ago. Only this time, he could smell the embarrassment on him.

Inuyasha relaxed somewhat as he saw Kagome's figure walk out of the bathroom. Her ruined makeup was washed off and new eyeliner was applied. When she saw Inuyasha, she stopped in her tracks remembering the two misfortunes as well. Then, she shook her head as if to erase the thought and gave him a small smile before walking to her seat at the table.

_She backed away from his grip as her tears started to fade. Glancing at the new wet stain on his white shirt, she immediately went into a frenzy of apologies._

"_Inuyasha I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. Sorry I got your shirt wet," Kagome stuttered out before Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, shushing her instantly._

"_No big. I already have wet pants thanks to someone I could mention," Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's deepening blush and removed his finger. "I am sorry though Kagome and I do promise to never let him hurt you."_

"_Thank you Inuyasha."_

_The gap between them seemed to close and Kagome shut her eyes as she felt his breath against her face._

Kagome looked down at the table. Once again she could feel her cheeks and neck heat up and she knew a red tinge now covered her face.

Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully as he saw her lower her eyes to the table, which was still covered with uneaten food. The way her bangs covered her eyes reminded him…

_He couldn't control what he was doing. He could practically taste her as their lips nearly brushed and Inuyasha shut his eyes along with Kagome's._

"_Excuse me?" an old woman walked into the room and startled the two young adults._

"_Um, sorry ma'am. I'll go now," Inuyasha quickly said as he saw Kagome's eyes lower to the floor, her long raven bangs covering her eyes protecting them of showing him any emotion what so ever. Inuyasha was about to sniff out her scent when the old woman distastefully glared at him. Whether it was because of his blood or the fact that he stood in the women's bathroom, Inuyasha didn't know._

"_Fix yourself up before you come out," was all Inuyasha said as he turned around and exited the door._

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped out of his memories and turned to see an irked imp demon standing before him. Inuyasha's mood instantaneously turned foul as the imp demon attempted to berate him about being more observant like Sesshomaru.

"Spare me the speech and just tell me what you want Jaken."

The old demon snorted but did as Inuyasha wished. "Would you like the bill now?"

'Oh yeah, I'm paying,' Inuyasha thought absentmindedly vexing Jaken some more.

"Yeah, sure."

Jaken stormed out of the room and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could hear his mumbling curses about a stupid half-demon brat and Inuyasha just smirked in return.

The bill came back rather quickly since it was Myoga who came back in to give the bill to the silver-haired half-demon. Glancing at it quickly, Inuyasha signed and left a reasonable tip to Jaken. Though he despised the imp he did a good job as their waiter and he deserved the money. Though Inuyasha would never admit it.

"We should go now," Rin said, pulling her orange cell phone out to check the time. "It's past midnight."

"You're right," Kagome said agreeing but then she took a look around the table and saw the tired and dumb-looking faces of her friends and realized they had a problem. "You guys can't drive, you're still drunk." Kagome stated the obvious but to the others it was like a shock that vibrated threw their bodies.

Kagome contemplated an idea before she heard Sesshomaru speak up. "We can't be seen like this. Imagine what the tabloids would say! 'Drunk stars exit out of a bar/ restaurant after midnight.' I can only imagine what the articles would have to say."

The others nodded their heads in agreement and Kagome decided it would be the best time to explain her newly thought of plan.

"Well, I'm not drunk so I could drive. If you wait a couple minutes I can go to my car, get it and bring it back around to you guys."

Rin nodded. "Sounds good. Thank God somebody stayed sober or we'd be screwed."

"But," Kagome said, standing up and heading toward the door with her keys jingling in her hands, "we need a towel before anyone can go in."

"Why?" Miroku asked, rubbing his now sore head.

"Because I will not have Inuyasha's Glava dripping pants on my leather seats thank you very much."

"Feh! You're the one that poured the stuff on me!" Inuyasha retorted, defending himself.

Kagome stayed silent and gave Inuyasha a knowing look. Inuyasha sighed understanding that he had deserved it.

Kagome left while Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to grab a towel for his soaked pants. Sesshomaru watched as the two left and muttered to him self quietly, "I hope we don't get any unwanted attention."

* * *

"Drive Kagome, drive!" Rin screamed slurring her words slightly still affected by the alcohol.

Around the car, paparazzi flashed cameras and tried to get a better look inside the car as Kagome sped off, trying not to hit any of the people as she did so. People kept on stepping in front of her car and Kagome would slam on the brakes and turned the other way. Hopefully the backseat glass windows were tinted enough that they didn't see that instead of three people in the back like you're supposed to have, she had four. Nobody wanted to sit beside Inuyasha with his alcohol smelling and soaking pants so he sat up in front with Kagome, pointing out ways to get out.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Cover the wet spot on your pants, I wonder what the reporters would have to say about that?"

Inuyasha glared at his older brother before doing so.

Finally, Kagome roared her car out of the people infested parking lot and out onto the main highway.

"Why are so many people here at this hour?" Sango asked.

"They must have known we were here but how?" Miroku said, asking another question to the group.

"No one saw us but Myoga and Jaken and they know better than that to say anything," Inuyasha mused. Then an idea formed in his head. Kagome seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Strange.

They looked at each other quizzically.

"You don't think…" Inuyasha began slowly, his eyes growing wider at the thought.

"That the old woman might have said anything?" Kagome finished. "She's the only other one."

"But she looked like she didn't even know who we were," Inuyasha contemplated.

"But maybe she told someone who knew us or somebody overheard their conversation."

"That seems way too far-fetched don't you think?"

Kagome shrugged before answering. "When you're in this business, the impossible can become possible. You should know that. I actually just learned that this morning."

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head. He then caught a glance at a confused Miroku, and Sango, and Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"When Kagome and I were in the bathroom some lady saw us."

"Well, you messed up again Inuyasha. This is what costs are companies millions. I swear it will be the death of me. Next time, don't do it again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded and the six drove off in more silence.

* * *

'This can't be happening,' Inuyasha thought as his eyelids fluttered open, letting the streaming pools of sunlight conspire against his amber eyes. Immediately, his mind pounded and roared in pain, almost as if it was clawing its way out of his head. On reflex, Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tightly, only to cause more agony.

'What happened?'

Inuyasha tried to recall the events of the previous night but all he drew was a blank. He tried to think up images that may bring back some sort of clue or memory of last night but nothing came and Inuyasha was left alone dazed and confused.

Inuyasha pushed his deep crimson red duvet cover off of his body and tried to sit up. Once again more deafening shrieks pounded on his head and Inuyasha was forced back and the pain started to subside to the farther reaches of his mind.

After the pain was only a rhythmic and dull beat, Inuyasha tried once more and though the pain once again made itself known, Inuyasha managed to stay sitting. Inuyasha closed his eyes and wished the pain would vanish like the warm air in the dead of January. Inuyasha opened his eyes as saw his previously worn clothes from last night on a chair. Then he noticed it. The faint but glorious smell of alcohol reached his nose and Inuyasha felt the need to vomit.

Ah yes. Now he remembered.

They had gone to the restaurant and had a little too much to drink.

Smelling the scent from his clothes he recognized the smell as Glava and by the looks of the dark stains on his jeans, he knew some was spilt on his pants, though how and why he couldn't recall.

Inuyasha made a motion to stand when the wave of nausea overwhelmed him and Inuyasha feared he would be sick then and there. Somehow he held it back and using the bedpost and walls for support, Inuyasha managed to stand and start to make his way over to his private bathroom.

Inuyasha took one good look at the toilet muttering an "Oh God" before his body heaved and spilled out into the toilet. His body seemed to not give in to his wishes of stopping and sometime in the middle of vomiting he realized his hair was in the way. Though nothing seemed to be in it now, surely by the end of this trip there would be. His gorgeous silver hair would be disgusting and Inuyasha didn't know if he would feel up to it to have a shower after it all.

Inuyasha's body gave him a moment of short-termed relief but ended all too soon. Then he heard her.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice sounded like that of an angel's in Inuyasha's current position. His body kept arguing and going against his hopes and Kagome quickly ran to his side and pulled back all the hair that seemed to be still untouched. Holding his silver locks in one hand, Kagome rubbed his back with the other and hushed Inuyasha until his body finally complied and Inuyasha dragged himself to the sink where he quickly brushed his teeth and gulped down a glass of water.

Kagome stood there, holding onto his waist to give Inuyasha some support and comfort and then together when he finished, Kagome guided him back to his bedside.

Inuyasha lay down on his bed under the covers but didn't expect Kagome to do the same beside him.

Too tired to ask why, he turned his head over to face Kagome, who snuggled under the blankets and once again mimicked his actions only facing him.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha only nodded.

"You guys were all pretty drunk, you must have the worst hangovers right now."

Inuyasha nodded once more and then thought, 'So Kagome didn't get drunk with us. Why not?'

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kagome's look was hopeful and Inuyasha wondered why she did.

Inuyasha shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

Then he remembered. Kagome's eyes now held sadness and pain in them and Inuyasha remembered seeing that at a whole new level last night.

"_So now you know," she said, giving a small smile. Kagome's eyes filled with tears once more as the pain once again clouded her mind. _

_Inuyasha saw the tears threaten to spill and acting on instinct, he pulled her close to him and allowed her to cry on him. Kagome gratefully accepted the gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into him and crying her tortured heart out. Inuyasha looked down at her in sadness and stroked her hair, shushing her and making soothing motions. _

_Kagome couldn't have been anymore grateful._

"_I promise you Kagome. I will always protect you…"_

_The gap between them seemed to close and Kagome shut her eyes as she felt his breath against her face._

"Wait. I promised I would never let that Hobo guy hurt you. I promised to always protect you…" Inuyasha shut his mouth immediately. This was getting too mushy for his liking.

Kagome smiled. "Hojo and…thank you. You should rest up. The others are and Miroku isn't even conscious yet. Sesshomaru seemed pretty good and Sango and Rin looked horrible but they had their wits about them. Barely."

"Hold on just a minute," Inuyasha said. "You mean you came to see for my well-being _last_? Even though I am the closest room to yours?"

Inwardly, Kagome smirked. "Jealous that I visited your brother first Inuyasha?"

"You visited my brother, Sesshy, _first_?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome wide with horror. His amber eyes showed signs of confusion, anger and…betrayal?

Kagome tried to understand why but decided to see if she could learn about it. Winking, she added more to her white lie. "Well duh Inuyasha. He's much cuter than you and probably better in bed is my guess."

That hit a sore spot.

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to tinge red and Kagome immediately wondered if she had taken her joke a little too far. But why would he care anyways?

"Inuyasha I'm joking. Relax. I visited you first and stayed with you a while but you were sound asleep so I went to check on the others and then when I was finished I double-checked on you to make sure you were fine but found you hacking in the bathroom."

Kagome blushed slightly realizing how she sounded. It almost sounded like she was one of Inuyasha's crazy fan girls.

Oh God.

For a moment, Inuyasha searched her eyes for signs of lying but when he found none he smelled her scent. It was a hard skill for demons to master and even harder for half-demons, but Inuyasha needed to be able to do it for business trades and deals.

She was telling the truth. Finally satisfied, Inuyasha snuggled deeper into the covers and closed his eyes. The pain had toned down but was still hurting his head with every beat or word that came out of his mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay Inuyasha. Do you want some Gravol or Advil?"

Inuyasha looked at her funny before shaking his head. The action rattled and erupted more torture on the already tired Inuyasha. Instinctively, Inuyasha threw his hands to his head, including the one that was holding his head up and Inuyasha fell slightly forward, on top of Kagome.

Now, this wouldn't have been so bad if Kagome had been dressed fully but she had just gotten out of bed from last night's party and all she had on was a housecoat over top of her pyjamas. Whatever they were but they were obviously short since the housecoat came only up to just above the knees.

When Inuyasha felt his skin make contact with Kagome's and with his throbbing head, Inuyasha didn't know what was worse. Kagome seemed to not even notice the touching of each other's skin and just ran her hand through his long silver hair soothingly before getting up.

Inuyasha rolled over slowly back onto his back and lay there, massaging his temples and sighing wistfully.

"Take this."

"Huh?" Inuyasha cracked open one eye to see Kagome hovering over him, three Advil in hand.

"Take it," she urged and without waiting for Inuyasha to comply, she lifted his head, put the pills in his mouth and handed him the glass of water that sat on his bedside table.

Figuring he had no choice, he swallowed the pills and lay back down.

Then a wave of nausea overwhelmed him and with a jolt, Inuyasha ran into the bathroom.

"This is going to be one long day," Kagome muttered and then ran in after Inuyasha.

* * *

"_Oh Jennifer, don't leave me!"_

"_Mark, my darling, I must! It was not meant to be!"_

"_What are you talking about? I love you Jen! Don't leave me for him!"_

"_But Mark, I don't love you the same way you love me. I'm in love with Richard and, and…"_

"And what?" yelled Rin, who was lazily flopped out on the couch, holding her teddy bear with her eyes non-blinkingly staring at the television screen.

"_Please stay tuned for _Bedside Love _after the commercials."_

"They always do that," complained Kagome who was in the same manner as Rin, only without her eyes practically glued to the TV.

"Who do you think Jen will probably end up with ladies?" Miroku asked.

"Definitely Mark," Rin said with a smile. "Jennifer is too greedy and Mark is so rich and handsome. She'll go back to him."

"No, it's going to be Richard," Sango argued. "Though their relationship won't last long since he sleeps with practically every girl he passes at the bar he goes to every other night."

"Kagome?" Miroku inquired.

"Give me a second to think."

Miroku nodded and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I meant you too."

_Wham_

"I just wanted to know!" whined Miroku who now held a large and very noticeable bump on his head.

"Fine, the male prostitute. Richard."

"It will be neither," Kagome spoke up. She looked around the room and saw everyone's –but Sesshomaru's- attention was on her. They all sat in a large lounge on the main floor that contained a large screen TV, a futon and two large sofas.

Sango and Rin occupied one sofa together and Miroku and Sesshomaru took the other. Inuyasha laid on one side of the futon, far away from Kagome who sat on the other side of the futon, Inuyasha being careful not to do what he had done in the morning. It was around eleven in the morning and they were all watching the famous and dramatic soap opera _Bedside Love. _The name fit the show all too well.

"I think it will be Derek."

"You mean Jennifer's sister Laura's ex- husband?" Rin asked.

"Yup. Don't you see it all makes sense?" Kagome replied.

"She's right," Sesshomaru said, producing his first two words of the morning since he was still a little woozy. Everyone's eyes were now on Sesshomaru but quickly turned back to Kagome when she cared to explain.

"The show never gave reason for Laura and Derek to end their marriage other than the fact the they seemed unhappy. I bet you that Jen and Derek had an affair and Laura found out, but she didn't know it was her sister and thought it was somebody else, that's why they divorced. When Laura and Derek broke up, Jennifer turned to Richard who had been her bed buddy since high school and when Derek found out that Jen was cheating on him for Richard, he called Richard and threatened him. That was the mysterious phone call from yesterday's episode. Jen doesn't know about the phone call and Richard didn't take the threat to heart so Jen is going to run away from her fiancé Mark to find Richard in his apartment murdered or badly hurt and then she's going to run to Derek because Richard will either spend his money on detectives or police or court to figure out who hurt him or Richard's older sister Maya will get all the money." Kagome took a deep breath. The last sentence had been a long one.

"I never thought of it that way," Miroku said, thinking about what Kagome had just said. It was now 11:45, the show starting at eleven meaning it was now almost over.

"You don't think about this show at all you probably only watch it for the sex scenes," Inuyasha remarked and after seeing Miroku's face brighten at the words 'sex scene' and fall at the realization that Inuyasha had insulted him, Inuyasha felt proud and smirked before looking back at the TV.

The show was back on and more dramatic than ever. Mark had gone on a madman rampage after Jennifer confessed about her love for Richard. Mark had figured out that Jen had had an affair with Richard and Mark ended up standing at the edge of the roof of the thirty-story apartment building that he lived in. Then the scene flipped over to Jen. Kagome's suspicions were right and Jen found Richard shot to the head while being chained to his bed with ropes. And, just to prove both Kagome and Inuyasha's individual points, Jen ran off to Derek hyperventilating and then somehow, Derek had managed to get in Jen's pants that night, much to Miroku's interest and happiness.

Inuyasha watched on bored, as the last image the show showed before credits was the two falling asleep. "Why can't it ever be that easy for me?" Inuyasha thought to himself, unknowingly mouthing the words as he turned and reached behind him for his glass of water that Kagome had forced him to bring.

Sango read his lips since his sudden movement of turning towards her for the glass of water attracted her attention. Sango's eyes widened and then she smirked. "What did you say Inuyasha?" This would be payback for what he did to Kagome last night. Even though Kagome had forgiven him, Sango still thought it was fair to make his life just a little more miserable.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response.

"I thought I just heard you say something. Something about something never being that easy for you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Sango had just released to the ears of a pervert, his brother, a girl too naïve for her age and Kagome, the one who would most-likely be the cause of his death.

"It was nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing," intervened Rin, who had received a nudge from Sango understanding the purpose of their newly found "fun."

"Well it was."

"Inuyasha! I'm am shocked that you would say something about me and my love of sex when you come out and utter such a sentence while _the women_ are here" Miroku snorted, smiling inwardly and continued his rant, "and you call me perverted."

Kagome finally clued in after watching the four talk in what felt like rhymes to her. She got an idea but decided to wait for Inuyasha to leave before explaining it to her friends. "Is that so Inuyasha? It's never that easy for you?"

Inuyasha cried out in frustration trying to hide the fact that his face was turning at least five shades of red. He instinctively grabbed the glass of water as a distraction but noticed it was empty, so he claimed he was going to get more as an excuse to leave and calm his nerves.

Kagome watched trying to hold in the giggles that threatened to escape her lips. He was gone and it was like fate wanted her to play out her little trick. It would certainly liven the dull day.

Turning to her friends she whispered a plan that even got a mischievous smile out of Sesshomaru. "Perfect" was all he said as he sipped the last of his fourth coffee.

"Good," Miroku nodded. "We'll start it when Inuyasha…"

* * *

The rest of the August day was uneventful. The days were now still warm but at times cool and breezy. Rin walked around the town wearing her hair in loose pigtails and a hat and sunglasses to cover most of her facial features. She wore a grey and pink off-the-shoulder shirt and baby blue jeans. To match the top, she wore a pink scarf that was the exact same shade of the pink in the top.

With hurried steps so not to be looked at for a long period of time, Rin made her way into a small store. The store was called Feel Pretty and Rin hoped that after today, she would never venture into this store again.

It was not an innocent store per say, it was more of a sensual and revealing place that sold sensual and revealing things. Rin took a quick glance at the racks of lingerie and found an outfit perfect for what needed to be done. Smiling wickedly, she went up to the counter and paid for the outfit.

The lady at the cash register looked at her funny and Rin looked down in what she hoped looked like embarrassment instead of trying to hide more of her features.

"Here miss. Have fun."

Rin almost gagged but instead gave a forced smile, grabbed the bag the lady handed out for her and dashed out the door. Rin looked up and down the streets for four familiar cars but when she saw none, she decided to go to get a cup of tea at Kaede's, which was conveniently less than a block away from the dirty store she now stood in front of.

Humming a tune, Rin took the shortcut to the store by walking in the shade of trees on the grass, off from the main stream of people that busied themselves on the sidewalk. She also went threw the back of buildings or took shortcuts across parking lots and parks. Finally she spotted the coffee shop and looking once more for the familiar cars, she walked in when she didn't find them.

Kaede greeted Rin with not her usual heart-warming smile but with a look of confusion. When Rin gave a questioning look back, Kaede motioned Rin to come to the back of the shop to talk. Rin nodded and exited the store and jogged all the way to the back of the brown-bricked building and threw a large metal brown door into the kitchen.

Kaede was already there waiting, cleaning a wet mug with a dishtowel and setting it down when Rin took off her hat and sunglasses.

"Hey Kaede what's up?"

"Have ye not read the paper yet?" Kaede asked. Instead of saying 'you' like every other person in the area, Kaede preferred to say 'ye' like the old times.

Rin shook her head. "No, we've been resting all day."

"Ah, yes I see. The party must have been big than no?"

"How do you know?" Rin asked astonished. She knew Kaede had found out many things from gossip but they had just gone last night and nobody had seen them other than the paparazzi. Still, they wouldn't have suggested…

Kaede turned around before Rin asked any more questions and opened a small drawer. Inside she kept special things and Kaede pulled out two magazines and a newspaper.

Rin stared in shock. She hadn't expected so much already.

The front covers of all three held pictures of the six of them and saw all the pages made especially for that topic. There was so much writing on one little thing in less than 24 hours.

The others had to know.

Rin hugged Kaede goodbye and grabbed the three articles that held all the recent gossip on them. Throwing her hat and sunglasses back on, Rin dashed threw the crowds, occasionally mumbling a "sorry" or an "excuse me" to those she pushed aside. In less than five minutes Rin was standing in front of the Feel Pretty store and saw four vehicles. She waved them over and they parked right in front of her. She jumped in the one car that one of the Takahashi servants drove. Since the group was still to hung over to drive, four servants were told to get Sango, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's cars that still resided at the parking lot from last night. While they did so, Rin asked if she could tag along and be dropped off and they would pick her up after all the cars were gotten.

"Hurry. We need to get back to the mansion fast."

The man nodded and drove into the flow of traffic, going faster than allowed but slower than Rin wanted.

When they finally reached the gates of the Takahashi mansion, Rin had her hand at the ready for when the car door locks unlocked automatically and she could jump out. She waited not long for that time came and Rin scrambled, grabbing the Feel Pretty bag in the process and climbing up the front steps two at a time. At first, she asked one of the maids she passed if she could put the bag into her room and where the others were. She was relieved to be told that they all were occupying the music lounge, where they had all made their decisions for the band, and Rin knew where it was.

Racing down the many halls, Rin abruptly grabbed the doorknob and plunged herself through when she reached the music lounge's door.

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed, including Sesshomaru and almost out of breath, Rin explained. "Two magazines, one newspaper, all about us and last night."

Sesshomaru's face became hard and Miroku became serious. The group sat down on the two sofas that faced each other and Rin put them in a pile on the table in the middle. Sesshomaru gave a look to everyone and then picked up the object on top, one of the magazines.

He scanned the page quickly and felt the urge to laugh. The news wasn't really about Black Majik and the Takahashi Corporation getting together. That fact only seemed to take up the maximum of two sentences. The rest was about, well, he would have to read it.

"A dream deal that seemed to come from heaven. The new and hot Black Majik girls and their agent Miroku are teaming up with the Takahashi Corporation. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi are now the publicists of Black Majik and with the team of those six heart-breakers, they are sure to make good things happen," Sesshomaru said, looking around at the faces of the others.

"Well that's not bad news at all," Miroku said confused. "Rin, by the way you rushed in, I thought they wrote something like really bad gossip or rumours about us."

"I'm not finished yet," Sesshomaru interrupted. "They did write rumours but not about all of us. About two specific people."

Everyone looked at each other confused. Sesshomaru continued to read, "At the restaurant in the Main Plaza, the group went and partied until one in the morning. The party though, must not have been enough for both Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi who were caught by a lady trying to go to the bathroom. 'It was disgusting,' the lady tells us, 'they were making out in the bathroom as if it was their only chance to ever do it.'

"When exiting the restaurant, they all went back in one car with Inuyasha in the front seat beside Kagome, the lead singer of Black Majik. Pictures below show the two together though nothing could be taken picture of inside the restaurant due to rules."

Sesshomaru closed the magazine and looked at five stunned people though Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be more in shock. Silence erupted through the room like a plague and it wasn't until Miroku decided to speak that the silence became hazardous screaming.

"Well," Miroku said, clearing his throat, "I don't want to say it but Sango I told you something happened in that bathroom and I was right so I believe you owe me an apology for hitting me on the head."

"That is bull! I did _not_ kiss that wench!" Inuyasha bellowed. At the same time Kagome was screaming her own insults. "Why would I kiss someone as arrogant as him? I was not kissing him at all how dare that lady suggest that!"

"But Kagome. They aren't talking about kissing, they're talking about _making out_," Sango said.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned fire red and in turn, they refused to look at each other. "Nothing happened," Kagome muttered, loud enough so everyone could hear.

Sesshomaru was busy looking through the rest of the magazines. When silence had once again fallen over the group, he told them that each article clearly said the exact same thing. "Oh yes," Sesshomaru added, "and to continue on this happy note, I expect you all in the dining room at seven-thirty sharp for breakfast. You have one photo-shoot tomorrow as well as a meeting with the record company, two interviews with magazine and newspaper interviewers and you're on the 'Night Show with Hakaru' at ten pm tomorrow night."

Nobody dared speak in case either Inuyasha or Kagome would blow, but Miroku decided to take that chance. Again.

"And you said you never get it easy to get in someone's pants Inuyasha."

* * *

"Sango I don't want to do this anymore."

"Kagome! You have to finish the plan. Rin spent fifty-five dollars on that outfit! You have to teach him a lesson for saying such things like that, especially around us."

"Yeah come on just do it," Rin joined in.

"Ugh. Fine. At least I have twenty dollars now."

Kagome knocked on the door when she heard footsteps in Inuyasha's bedroom. She wore her short housecoat like she did this morning with a surprise underneath and Sango and Rin ran from their spot beside Kagome to only God knows where.

She heard the footsteps come closer to the door and Kagome prayed that if she could turn back time she wouldn't have tell the others her plan. If she turned back now, she would owe everybody twenty bucks each and Kagome wasn't that rich and if she did it they all owed her five each. Not fair was it? Oh well, twenty bucks for shopping.

The door opened and there stood Inuyasha, wearing nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"What?"

"Well," Kagome started, "you know how you said it was never that easy to get in someone's pants this morning?"

Inuyasha glared at her but nodded.

"Well I came to prove you wrong." With that Kagome pushed Inuyasha inside his room and shut his door. She instantly admired his room. She had never noticed it the other times she had entered his room. The walls were a deep crimson red, which Kagome figured was Inuyasha's favourite colour. It was a large room with many dressers. A large king sized bed that was sideways to her was on the far right corner and it leaned against the wall, just like Sesshomaru had said. On the walls were shelves that were quite low in Kagome's opinion but Kagome decided to go back to the subject at hand. She had already started it and now she planned on ending it.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his amber eyes searching hers. Was she serious? No way. Not Kagome. Hell no.

"What?" Kagome asked confused. "Are you surprised?"

Inuyasha was too flustered to be able to do anything. He just walked backwards from Kagome who followed him forwards. Each step he took back the closer he was to his bed.

"Inuyasha, don't be silly."

Inuyasha breathed a heavy sigh of relief, which was short-lived when Kagome continued. "I've done it with at least all the guys at my old school and many more since then."

"Kagome you can't be serious," Inuyasha said, backing up more and more.

"Oh, but I am."

There he was backed up against the bed and Kagome forced him to sit down. He crawled his back backwards until he was against the wall, the middle of the back of his head resting against the lowest shelf on the wall. Once he was against the wall with basically nowhere to go, she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the many stands of silver hair. Now Inuyasha was much stronger than her so if he wanted to he could have pushed her off but Inuyasha couldn't for her body and eyes kept him still.

Quickly, Kagome rose to her knees and undid the belt that kept the housecoat covering her body revealing what Rin had bought.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, not sure of whether to be shocked at the fact she owned something like that or amazed that she looked that good. She wore a white silky dress that ended shorter than mid-thigh and the top part was lace and low cut.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered amazed at what they were about to do.

"Yes?" Kagome took her hands and slid them down his chest lower and lower. Inuyasha looked down at her hands as they continued to lower until…

"You pervert! I can't believe you would believe I would ever do that to you! You are nothing better than a conceded pig and definitely no better than Miroku!"

Kagome's sudden shout of anger jolted his head up straight and forcefully Inuyasha's head made contact with the lower shelf. Inuyasha's sight began to blur. Without a thought, Inuyasha collapsed forward, knocked out on top of an unsuspecting Kagome. The weight of him was too much and Kagome fell backwards, her legs instinctively shifting out of position and spreading out and Inuyasha's head lay comfortably on Kagome's left collarbone.

Kagome was stuck. She tried to shake the unconscious Inuyasha awake but to no avail. She tried screaming but nobody heard her. She tried pushing Inuyasha off her but he didn't budge.

'Okay, so I'm stuck under Inuyasha, on his bed, in the dark with only a tiny lamp on and no one is coming to help. I guess I should have thought Sesshomaru was serious when he said the walls were soundproof.' After much struggling Kagome gave up and got comfortable, soon drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

**Alright, I updated. Took a bit longer but not over a week. Hope you enjoyed the chappie.**

**Please review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back...with the 5th chapter!**

**_Important:_ I had to change the month. In chapter 4 it claims they are in August. I had to change it to July. Kagome was saved by Inuyasha on Sunday July 12th. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru come into the picture on Monday July 13th. Wednesday July 15th is the date for this "day" in the story. Okay? If I'm confusing you I'm sorry but I've had a bad day. You would too if your teacher threw (literally) your stuff across the room because you didn't put your pencil case away in your desk during a test. **

**I am dead serious. **

**This I promise you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Now let's get on with it...

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Unwanted

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Five more minutes please," moaned Rin, who gently moved her long midnight black locks, out of her face. She glanced at the still screaming alarm clock and read in disgust at the three red blinking lights.

6:45

It was way too early to function.

Rin slowly lifted her hand and swung it at the snooze button on top of the beeping device. Rin was about to close her eyes when the thought of Sesshomaru crept into her mind. His flaring amber eyes disappointed at her tardiness and the angered looks of Sango and Kagome since she had not wakened them up.

Rin struggled with the clinging sheets of the bed and fell to the floor with a soft thump and Rin groaned at the thought of moving ever again. The hardwood floor felt comfortable enough.

Closing her eyes a final time, Rin counted to thirty before forcing herself to get up. Instantly shivering, Rin ran into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, which in turn made her shiver even more.

"Oh good gracious," Rin said horrified and she quickly grabbed her brush and started to work its way through her heavily knotted hair. Feeling slightly satisfied now that her hair was normal looking, Rin snuck out of her room and ran across the hall to a wooden door directly across from her own.

Rin shivered as the cold air ran Goosebumps along her bare arms and legs since she only had a tank top and short shorts concealing her small body. Rin knocked on the wooden door and giggled quietly as she heard Sango's refusing mumbles.

Opening the door, Rin found a sprawled out Sango who had somehow managed to turn around so that her feet rested comfortably on her pillows while her head just sat on the edge of the bed, her black hair spilling over. Sango looked no better than Rin at this point.

"Sango," Rin whispered, shaking the girl awake. "Come on its around 6:50 we have to get ready!"

"Can't. Must sleep," Sango mumbled out as she turned over onto her stomach, her arms now flailing over the edge of the bed.

"Sango!" Rin persisted and finally after more taunting and bribing, Rin managed to wake Sango and have her sitting upright.

"Let's go Sango. Its our big day."

Pushing Sango into the bathroom so her friend could have a shower, Rin ran back into the hall, pausing briefly wondering if she should check Kagome's room. Deciding it would be best Rin tiptoed down the hall to the other end where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome slept. She knew that the rooms in this end were more luxurious but Kagome didn't know that. She thought all the rooms were the same since she had stayed in the same room as she did when she first arrived at the mansion a day before them.

When they had visited Kagome when she was in bed, they looked around her room before she stirred. Rin knew for a fact Kagome's was nicer, not in size though but in quality of materials. Rin didn't really care since she still got to stay in a mansion.

Finally, Rin realized she wasn't moving anymore and was standing right in front of Kagome's room. Opening the door a crack so she could peek in, she saw no one there and she heard no sounds. She opened the door fully and quietly tottered over to Kagome's bedside.

Nothing lay in the red pool of duvet and sheets.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin whispered and took a look in her bathroom before ideas started popping in her head.

Rin laughed uneasily and left the room, shutting the door as she left and ran back into her room to have a shower.

As the hot water splashed down on her petite form, Rin felt like she had betrayed her friend.

"Of course not!" she reprimanded her self. Kagome wasn't stupid enough to do anything like _that_. They had done it to get back at Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't prove him wrong by actually…Rin shuddered at the thought of Kagome in the morning knowing what she had done. It was not a pretty picture.

She massaged the foaming shampoo in her hair and started to rinse it out when the thought struck her.

'I really do wonder what happened last night with Inuyasha and Kagome. She never did come back to her room though...'

* * *

The first rays of sunlight made its way though the cracks in the blinds, shining down and stirring Inuyasha from sleep.

"No," he mumbled. "More sleep please. Wake up later."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Frustrated already at the day, Inuyasha sat up with his eyes still closed and slammed his hand down on the annoying alarm clock. Barely conscious, Inuyasha decided to fall asleep once more; he could always get ready at the last minute…

Inuyasha fell back down on his bed slowly and snuggled in more towards his warm duvet cover. It had been a restless night since his covers seemed to be all beside him and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the thick cover, burying his head in trying to block out the sun's light. He pulled the covers closer to his body and shuffled his feet around so the blanket covered them better. He took in the smell of his covers and he sighed contently.

'Hmm, the maids must have bought a new laundry detergent. Its smells so good… like lavender…'

Wait. _Lavender?_

Inuyasha shot open his eyes to find darkness and remembered his head was buried in the silk sheets.

'But I don't have silk sheets,' Inuyasha thought, more confused than he normally was every morning.

He pulled his head back slightly and squinted as the rays blinded him momentarily. He looked up and realized for the first time that it was not the sheets he was hugging, and it wasn't the sheets he was burying his face in. There, staring down at him was a blushing Kagome, her brown eyes staring at him shocked.

That was the worst part.

Staring _down_ at him.

Inuyasha looked straight ahead and smirked when he saw that Kagome's covered breasts right in front of his face. Inuyasha shifted so no longer was he in his previous position but now face to face with Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to recall what had happened last night.

"_Well," Kagome started, "you know how you said it was never that easy to get in someone's pants this morning?"_

_Inuyasha glared at her but nodded._

"_Well I came to prove you wrong."_

_She wore a white silky dress that ended shorter than mid-thigh and the top part was lace and low cut.  
Kagome took her hands and slid them down his chest lower and lower._

Everything else was a blank. Wait, they didn't…Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome still wearing the piece of lingerie; too bad. Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw his favourite pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

Good. So he wasn't stupid enough to forget such a thing like hot sex that happened the previous night. At least that was one worry taken care of.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's voice sounded just a little too high-pitched. Inuyasha at long last realized how intimate their position was, with their legs tangled together, their bodies so close and their arms around each other.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wonder. She obviously noticed the position but seemed to not have realized that Inuyasha still had clothes on. The air around her confirmed her fears and Inuyasha smirked once more. He remembered now what she had done to him. It was payback for whatever he had said the earlier morning.

It was time for revenge.

"Good morning sexy," he whispered seductively in her ear. He rolled his body so that she was pressed underneath him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Their lips were so close now she was afraid to speak but she needed to question him. His hair was sprayed over his shoulders and fell around her. She had no clue if he was wearing clothes and she was so flustered by his actions, Kagome wasn't sure if she couldn't figure it out because he actually wasn't or because she was too busy thinking about other things. Like his eyes…

"Last night was fun," he continued. His hot breath warmed her lips and her eyes widened in terror.

'I did it with Inuyasha? I- I- I am a bad girl! Oh my God what have I done?'

"Wait so I, we…"

'It was only a plan!' her mind screamed. 'It wasn't to be taken seriously!'

Inuyasha only smirked and Inuyasha lowered his head ever so closer to Kagome's.

"Not on your life bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome was dazed for a moment before her anger flared. With renewed energy and fire she shoved Inuyasha backwards. She remembered what happened last night! Sango and Rin forced her to finish that plan and in doing so Inuyasha knocked him self on conscious! They did nothing wrong but he did now. He _pretended_ they had sex and he called her a bit-.

"Hey wench! Don't push me around in my room! Get the hell out of here right now!"

"You jerk I can't believe you lied to me like that! I actually thought…"

"Wishful thinking! And what you did to me last night wasn't any better! If anything it was worse!"

"You're strong, you could've pushed me off but no! You watched in amazement and stared at me like I was your new sex toy or something!"

"Well sorry bitch but you brought yourself onto me first!"

"It was a plan you moron! Everyone made me do it! I thought it was good at first to get back at you but after the gossip I didn't want to! Plus I would never do that with someone like you!"

"Oh, but you did it with your entire school huh?"

"It was a lie!"

"Well the way you brought it on last night you sure looked like a slut!"

"I am not a slut you jerk!"

"You're not? Could have fooled me with that thing you're wearing that you call a nightgown!"

"This isn't mine moron!"

"It has your horrible scent all over it!"

"Rin bought it for the plan!"

"Yeah right, wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Slut!"

Kagome cried out in frustration. He could be such a, such a…Oh she refused to stoop to his level of vocabulary so with a quick slap on Inuyasha's cheek, Kagome stormed out.

"Hey wench! You slap me and then leave and think you can get away with it? Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha barked thoroughly piqued about the slapping incident.

"I'm going for a walk jerk! Don't try to stop me!"

"And look where the first walk got you! Almost raped by some ass that tried to take you to his apartment! Who probably would have murdered you after his little fun just so you wouldn't squeal! You were lucky that I was there bitch or you wouldn't be here today I assure you."

Kagome froze dead in her tracks. He had taken it too far.

"You _bastard_! You don't even have a clue about my life or what it has been like for me so don't point out all my mistakes in life because I've been affected more by people like you and their mistakes!"

Tears threatened to fall but she held it in. She would not cry in front of him. Ever. She had once before and that was the final time.

"You have it easy with a mansion, money and with the power and freedom to do what you want. God, why is your life so perfect?"

"You think my life is perfect? Try being half-demon wench. If my father hadn't made a living for my brother and I, I would be dead. Try walking around and constantly hearing people whispering 'dirty blood'. I've lived through this all of my life and still do even though the Takahashi Corporation is the biggest thing around. Don't you dare say my life is perfect!"

"Well maybe if you didn't always have to treat me like dirt then you would know more of my life! But no, you constantly put me down and call me insulting names! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you remind me of her!"

A deadly silence surrounded the room like a suffocating blanket. What had he just said?

"Who is she?" Kagome asked calmly.

"Like I would tell you," Inuyasha retorted. The conversation was now too close to home for his liking and Inuyasha thought of walking out of the room and slamming the door. Then he remembered it was his room and it would be Kagome who would be leaving.

"Why won't you tell me?" Kagome cried out in frustration.

"Because wench it's none of your business!"

"But you said I looked like her so now I just want to know who she is!"

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away. "Kikyo." He whispered the name so softly that Kagome couldn't even make out the name.

"What?"

"Just leave." Inuyasha sounded too depressed to fight with her any longer but Kagome wasn't through with him yet.

"Just tell me."

"No. Leave me alone."

"No wonder everybody calls you names," Kagome laughed bitterly and started walking towards the door. "You never open up the slightest bit so anybody can know the real you. Its sad really."

"Get the hell out of my room!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome didn't disobey him. She left the room after giving him one more look. Not a look of hatred but a look of sadness. When all he did was stare back at her and realize she was still there he growled and Kagome shot out of the room, royally peeved and flustered as the three words Inuyasha said ran through her mind, making her redder and even angrier.

_Good morning sexy.

* * *

_

"Pervert!"

"But dear Sango!"

"Back off lecher or the hand goes!"

"Don't be so rash! I was only taking off the piece of lint that was on your jeans!"

"Yeah right!"

"It's not my fault your butt looks so generously proportioned in those jeans!"

"Too bad I can't say the same thing about a certain something else!"

Miroku froze to the spot. Had she? Had she just insulted his manhood?

"Burn!" yelled Rin from the head of the table. Everyone sat like they did at the restaurant in the dining hall at the Takahashi mansion. The only difference was that Kagome asked to trade spots with Sesshomaru so that she wouldn't have to look at Inuyasha every time she looked up.

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru raised both of his eyebrows. Sango had more of a fiery personality than he had thought. Inuyasha just choked on his orange juice that was halfway down his throat until Sango had insulted Miroku in such a harsh way. Sango was worse than Kagome with things like that and in Inuyasha's mind, comparing anything that was worse than Kagome had to be major.

Sango had just come from the washroom after breakfast was served and was about to sit down back at her seat beside Sesshomaru when she passed Miroku, and he took full-advantage of the situation.

Stupid lecher. Food didn't even quell his thoughts of lechery.

She now skipped back to her seat satisfied with her victory and chewed on a croissant that was sitting on her plate. Breakfast was already almost over and both Inuyasha and Kagome had made it clear earlier that the other could slit their wrists, jump off the tallest bridge and drown in the water for all they cared. Kagome had even said she would have preferred it and Inuyasha had made up a list of names for Kagome like "slut" and "whore."

Kagome had almost cried at his crude behaviour if not for her new deep hatred for the silver haired cutie and then in front of the entire group she had slapped him, for what Inuyasha had screamed at her later for was the second time that morning.

With the way the way the two were going at it there would be many more insults and many more slaps to come.

"We got to go now. We're already pushing time," Sesshomaru said.

"But I thought you said the photo shoot was at nine-thirty?" Rin stated, after finishing her last sip of tea.

"I know. It's ten to eight now; it takes fifteen minutes to get there and at least an hour and a half for the make up and proper dressing. We're late."

After Sesshomaru walked out of the dining hall, everyone followed quickly. Knowing how punctual Sesshomaru was, nobody –with the exception of Inuyasha- wanted to be late and anger him.

A couple minutes later the group drove off, four cars driving down the street into the main flow of traffic.

* * *

"Now pose! That's it ladies! Sexy faces, sexy faces! Perfect!" the cameraman shouted towards three hot looking girls.

Rin: cute. Her long black hair was in a low side ponytail with her bangs swept to one side. The make-up artist wasn't all that pleased with the girls since they insisted on doing it on their own but after much persuasion, the woman finally relented. Rin had a field day doing her own make-up. First she added foundation (much to her and the girls disliking) and then outlines her eyes in a black with eyeliner. She curled her eyelashes and added the extra effect by added mascara to it. After adding a translucent shimmering eye shadow, blush and shiny lip-gloss, Rin was almost ready. One of the fashion advisors there had already picked out her outfit that the girls didn't take to at all and after some persuasion once more; they filled a room with hundreds of different styled and coloured clothes and shoes with extra accessories like bracelets and earrings. Rin chose to wear an orange halter that was slightly low cut and white cargo pants. She wore a pair of white-strapped high heels and gold dangly earrings, three different gold bracelets and a gold choker to match.

Sango: hot. Sango's hair was left down with her bangs low on her face. Like Rin, she did her own make-up adding foundation, purple eyeliner and a lighter purple eye shadow. Her eyelashes were curled and had mascara put to them as well as a pink tinted lip-gloss. Sango decided to wear something like Rin's outfit and chose forest green cargo pants with a purple tank top that matched her eye shadow. She wore her regular white and pink skater styled shoes and wore only one white bracelet but large white hoops for earrings.

Kagome: sexy. Kagome's hair was put in a loose bun that had stray strands of black hair sticking out everywhere. She wore black cargo pants and a deep red tube top that said 'Because I Can' across it in black mismatched letters. She wore her favourite skater styled shoes that were black with two different types of laces: one black and one red. Her black eyeliner was thick on both the upper and lower lids and she had curled her eyelashes like everyone else and added mascara. With foundation and a deep red lipstick with a shiny gloss on top, Kagome announced her self, ready.

"Alright now girls. Kagome, I want you on the floor, feet spread out in front of you propped up. Put your guitar in between your legs and hold it with your right hand. Rin, since your shorter I want you behind Kagome just slightly to the left. That's right now hold your drumsticks in your left hand, make them cross like an X. Perfect! Sango I want you to face the backwards-right diagonal. Your left I mean, sorry honey. Now, put your guitar down and hold the top of it so it's standing. Great now twist your head and a slight bit of your upper body so that you see the front. Perfect, don't move!"

The cameraman snapped a shot before hesitating and popping his head up again. "Kagome, lower your guitar a bit. I want people to see you have an edge. Don't hide the fact that your wearing a tube top that shows off a lot of skin, cleavage and belly, be proud! That's better!"

The cameraman snapped seven more while telling them to pout "like a punished puppy", look angry like "they found out their boyfriends were cheating on them" and look sexy "like the women on the front cover of Playboy magazine." You can imagine after that shot the photo shoot was over.

Sesshomaru had almost choked on his coffee at that statement but didn't say anything. The cameraman was the best around and if Sesshomaru hadn't had any good connections, they would be out of luck for photos.

Miroku smiled dangerously and walked up to the cameraman, tapping his left shoulder lightly. The man looked at him oddly for a second before smiling. "Yes, what can I do to help you?"

Miroku whispered something in the man's ear but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both heard it clearly, Inuyasha regretting the fact for once in his life that he had good hearing.

"Can I have a small wallet sized photo of the last one as well as a large poster size?"

It took all of Inuyasha's strength to walk up to the two men who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the conversation of sexy Playboy models and grab Miroku to bring him back.

"Look sexy like 'the women on the front cover of Playboy magazine!' Is he crazy this is a hot band not a group of hot models!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh so you think Kagome is hot then Inuyasha?" Miroku question, smirking all the while.

"How the hell did you get that from my earlier sentence?" Inuyasha asked.

"You said hot band not hot models but you said the band was hot. It could only be hot if the band members were hot, and since Rin seems quite attached to Sesshomaru and Sango clearly loves me, everyone is taken but Kagome so it must be her. Plus you two slept together last night."

"Miroku I swear if you utter that wench's name once more I'll-!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Miroku said, backing off from Inuyasha's readied fists. "I meant nothing perverted by it."

"Everything you say is perverted Miroku in some way or the other."

"Will you two shut up! The girls are coming out of the change room. We have to be fast, they're outside," Sesshomaru said, looking towards the door.

Inuyasha nodded and walked away, a confused Miroku lagging behind him. "Who are outside?"

"Paparazzi."

* * *

"Look sexy like 'the women on the front cover of Playboy magazine!' Is he crazy? We're a band not strip club models!" Kagome screamed, throwing off her clothes and putting on her regular stuff in a changing stall. She grabbed her yellow off-the-shoulder shirt and navy blue jeans and changed as Sango continued with the conversation.

"I know! I swear if that guy crosses my path again he'll no longer be able to see hot and sexy Playboy models," she complained, throwing her long green tank top over her body with her white Capri and shoved on her white flip flops. She grabbed the remainder of clothing on the floor of the dirty stall and left it, waiting patiently for the other two to come out.

"I'd like to ask Sesshomaru where he found this guy," Rin commented. She heard a door click for the second time and realized both Sango and Kagome were already done. Rin had always been the slow one of the group since she liked to take longer to make sure everything was perfect. Swiftly she buttoned up her faded jeans and smoothed out her blue three-quarter top before exiting the stall her self.

Kagome and the others looked in the large floor to ceiling mirrors that covered one of the larger walls and studied their makeup. She hated the fact that there was so much on but the cameraman said nothing would show unless they increased the volume and look of the makeup dramatically.

"Here," Rin said handing a wet cloth from her large silver purse to the other two girls.

"Do you carry stuff like this around?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Just in case," was Rin's remark and the three got to work on taking away most of the makeup. It wasn't all gone by the time they were done but it was better than nothing.

When they were ready, the three girls grabbed their purses and ran to the door of the change room.

Together the three left and were only to be greeted non-too politely by Inuyasha and happily by Miroku.

"Ladies I must say that you looked extravagant! Better than ever," Miroku said, smiling one of his playa smiles and stepping closer to Sango, who balled her left hand into a fist immediately.

"Miroku stay focused!" Inuyasha said, looking serious. "Paparazzi are crowded at the front door and probably the back door. We have no choice but to go out the front since if we go out the back we'll have more time to get mobbed. Everybody will get a partner and you stick with that person until you both make it safely in the car. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sango, it would be an honour to be your partner and protect you against…"

"Save me the speech."

Miroku sighed but continued. "Do you want to be my partner Sango? I promise…"

"Sure."

Miroku smiled instantly since he didn't have to finish his speech before she answered getting the wrong idea completely. Without a second doubt he let his hand have fun. Sango had been eyeing Miroku suspiciously since he looked too happy to be his normal perverted self.

_Slap_

"Lecher!"

Nope, he was still happy enough to be a pervert.

"But Sango we're still partners right?"

Kagome was about to ask Rin to be her partner but then found when she looked down beside her Rin was gone. She heard the crazy sound of Rin's giggling and looked up to see Rin with Sesshomaru.

"Sure I'll be your partner," Rin said happily and Kagome sighed in exasperation. That meant she was stuck with jerk-face here to be her partner. Inuyasha didn't look too joyful about it either. Without acknowledging the fact that they were partners verbally, they looked at each other, looked away and then walked to the doors with the rest of the group.

Sesshomaru opened the door and everyone was shocked to see the many interviewers, cameramen and women and some reporters and journalists there too. Sesshomaru had picked up Rin by the waist and ran into the crowd. Miroku and Sango doing the same thing only Miroku grasped Sango's arms. The crowd swallowed them up and Inuyasha realized something for the first time.

"Shit."

"What?" Kagome asked fearful. She wasn't use to this sort of attention. It was too much. They hadn't even produced a record yet!

"It's not the band as a whole they want," Inuyasha whispered harshly as the sad fact started to overwhelm him. He looked down at Kagome and saw in her eyes that she started to dawn on the fact of what they really wanted. "Its us."

* * *

**Ta dah! The chapter. Cliffy? LoL not really sure. If it is YAY!**

**Alright, review already.**

**Luv, _a very grumpy _WitchyGirl99**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in 5 days. (Such a long time...) Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Here's is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 6-Don't Lie**

Cameras flashed and thousands of voices crowded their minds.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. In turn she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha took off at a speed no human could run. People blurred past him and then he saw another demon blocking his way.

"Mr. Takahashi could you please tell me about the groups relationship with one another?"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and felt Kagome's body fall against him. Inuyasha looked around until he found a path that he could break through. Then he heard Kagome scream.

"Let go! Let go!"

Inuyasha whirled around feeling the weight on his back lighten and saw a demon that looked like a lizard trying to take Kagome's purse away from her. Inuyasha, with little energy, punched the reporter in the face. The grip on Kagome's purse was loosened and Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"Mr. Takahashi, are you and the band members closer than just being friends?"

Wait. Where is Kagome?

Inuyasha shoved the reporter out of the way and tried to smell Kagome's scent but with the large mass of people surrounding him, it was hard to pinpoint her location.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and looked around, scanning the area for Kagome's raven locks.

Kagome was surrounded by millions of people all asking questions about her relationship with the half-demon. "Inuyasha help!"

"Get on." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. "Hurry up!" he shouted and turned his back to her. She grabbed his shoulders and jumped up onto him when she felt a slap.

Kagome's head whipped around to see the culprit who got a good feel of her butt.

"Hey you!" Kagome yelled, letting go of Inuyasha and turning to face the man that had slapped her. He was human with long reddish coloured hair and had green vibrant eyes. Without a second hesitation, Kagome lifted her purse into the air and swung it at the man's face.

Caught off guard, the man felt the blow and staggered backwards.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Kagome shouted. She was about to get back on Inuyasha but when she turned around, he was gone.

"I meant nothing by it!" she heard a man plead and saw that the same pervert that had slapped her was now backing away with his hand covering his nose. Briefly he took his hand off and Kagome could see blood pouring from it.

"Like hell you did!"

Inuyasha was walking towards the red haired man and Kagome knew it was Inuyasha's fists that caused the man to bleed. She ran up to Inuyasha and tugged on his t-shirt. "Come on! Forget him and let's go!"

Inuyasha's head sharply turned to her and she saw the glint of red tinge his eyes once more. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again and Inuyasha blinked, the red now completely gone.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Excuse me sir. How is your relationship with Ms. Higurashi?"

"Ms. Higurashi how long have you two been secretly dating?"

"How far in dating have you gone?"

"Kagome, are you expecting a child in a couple months?"

Kagome looked at the woman who had just basically asked if she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Kagome's eyes rolled and her legs felt weak. She fell backwards down to the pavement where Inuyasha just barely caught her around the waist.

Pulling Kagome's body to his chest, he leapt in the air and landed directly towards their cars. Two cars were already gone from their spots and he realized that they were Sango's and Sesshomaru's.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice yelled and Inuyasha saw him in Kagome's car at the driver seat.

"Miroku drive," Inuyasha shouted and pulling Kagome in his car with him letting her limp body rest on his as he started the engine and drove off, as he followed at a slight distance behind Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced at his built in clock and read the vibrant green letters that read 11:02. At least they weren't late. Inuyasha shifted his body so that Kagome's head rested on his collarbone, her arms curled in around her stomach. Her head was side ways, facing the driver's window and Inuyasha heard faint murmuring come from the woman.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed slightly as she buried her head deeper into his t-shirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. Training his eyes on the road, Inuyasha dared answer her.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Why…do we fight so much? I don't like fighting."

Well, what a question to ask. Inuyasha sighed. He decided to answer her truthfully since she wouldn't remember it anyways. She was unconscious…at least he thought so.

"Because we're both stubborn, both have our own way of seeing things and…neither of us know much about the other to understand why we see it that way."

"Hmm," was all Kagome mumbled and she seemed to fall back into a deep sleep. Inuyasha was grateful for the fact that the subject could have lead on to more personal things that Inuyasha didn't want to touch base on.

"Come on Kagome. Lets go back home."

* * *

Kagome lay stunned as she let her head rest on his firm chest. She had been unconscious due to the words of the reporter but had stirred when Inuyasha was driving and now was fully awake when he had parked his car in the driveway. She had remembered everything. Every little detail of their conversation in the car rang clearly through her mind. She didn't remember how it started but she remembered his words.

He was right. They were both stubborn and they both had their own ways of seeing things. It was the final comment that made her more stunned than the previous two. They didn't know much about the other to truly understand how they felt about certain things. And here she thought Inuyasha was a stuck-up jerk that only thought of him self.

Inuyasha turned off the car and sat there silently debating his next move. Kagome was lying on top of him and professionally he should wake her up and tell her to go to the lounge to talk to the others. But Inuyasha was enjoying the moment's peace with Kagome. She had been right even in her sleep. They did fight a lot.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"I fainted remember?"

"Feh. That's the second time too," Inuyasha shrugged and smirked, looking down at Kagome as she tried to brush her hair back out of her face.

"So, do you get questions like that often?" Kagome asked. She had removed her arms from around Inuyasha's waist and sat up, though she didn't move from her spot on his lap.

"Questions about personal things? Yes, but questions about my non-existent girlfriend pregnant with my child? No that I assure you I have never gotten before in my life."

"At least I'm not alone," Kagome said smiling.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us in the lounge," Inuyasha said, shrugging his head towards the main doors of the mansion.

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. Inuyasha waited patiently as she straightened her shirt and then together they entered the house in a comfortable silence.

"You finally got here," Sesshomaru said dryly as he took a sip from his newly made rye and coke and watched the two come in.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked, grabbing the bowl of chips one of the maids had put out and eating one.

"Paparazzi," was Inuyasha's short answer. He didn't feel like going into detail.

"Ah yes and Kagome," Sango said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Miroku told us all about the questions he heard while he was waiting. So how far in pregnancy are you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to Rin, stealing a chip from the bowl. "Ha, ha, ha you guys. Very funny."

"Now that everyone's here, I would like to go over what Sesshomaru and I planned before we leave for the interviews," Miroku's voice was now in a business-like manner.

"The first interview," Miroku started, "is for a newspaper, which will be explaining the truth of the rumours and that we are now officially a team. The second interview is for a magazine. The editors are personal friends of mine so gossip shouldn't be a problem. We'll be with you on that interview. After the interviews are over, which will approximately finish around two-fifteen, we'll have a lunch break and then go straight to the meeting with the record company. They are personal friends of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's. Then we will have dinner and then you will be expected to be at the Star Television building for your guest appearance on the Hakaru show at eight-thirty. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," Sango said, munching on one of the few chips left in the bowl. "Will we have to change again?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who turned to the group. "For pretty much every show you do, you will have to wear different clothes that are 'nicer' but at the same time make a statement about your band. Your makeup will have to be dramatized again as well."

"Sounds fun," Rin said sarcastically.

"Yes. So go freshen up and redo your makeup. The interviewers might want some shots of you," Miroku told the girls.

"Doesn't that mean you have to too? Since your in the second interview and all."

"No," Inuyasha said, smirking somewhat. "We look good no matter what."

Kagome grabbed the pillow from the couch and threw it at Inuyasha's head playfully. "Yeah right buddy."

* * *

The first interview went by quickly after forty minutes of non-stop questions and another five minutes of photo taking for the newspaper.

The second interview, with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku, was a little more gossipy than the first. It was more about the rumours and lucky Kirara, Miroku's close friend, easily agreed to straighten them out but she had to add the sentence "hopefully soon they will hook up" to make the readers happy.

Kirara wanted tons of photos of the band and the six of them. After the fifteenth photo was taken of just the band, Kagome swore that she would be a professional model by the end of the month with all the pictures of her being taken.

"Come on guys, now you come in too," Kirara said, waving the three guys over.

The cameraman that worked for Kirara wasn't like their previous one. He just took the shots but Kirara controlled what they looked like. "Girls in front, guys behind!" Kirara ordered and Miroku stood beside Kagome and Sango with Sesshomaru in the middle and then Rin and Inuyasha.

The cameraman took a couple shots but Kirara told him to stop after looking at the arrangement. "Sorry guys but the readers really want you guys in couples so, I want Inuyasha in between Kagome and Sango, Miroku in the middle between Sango and Rin and Sesshomaru beside Rin."

The order was switched around quite a few more times but other than being close to each other, only the girls were linking arms or doing other stuff. The guys didn't touch the girls until Kirara called one last shot.

"This is just a fun shot, I doubt it will go in the magazine though since it's not true. Sesshomaru I want you to be holding Rin bridal style. Miroku I want to the right of Sesshomaru and Rin -but stay close to them- with Sango. Sango have your back to him and Miroku I want you to have your arms around Sango's stomach with Sango's hands covering yours. Inuyasha your on both your knees on the floor in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome you will be like Sango only you'll be on the floor and have your arms around Inuyasha's neck and your looking up and him and he's looking at you."

Nobody moved to do what Kirara wished and she sighed in frustration.

"What's the point in taking that picture than if you won't put it in your magazine? I thought you were trying to help straighten the rumours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Even I have to agree with Sesshomaru," Miroku agreed, nodding his head and looking at Kirara for an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? If you guys ever _do_ date, I will be the first one with pictures of you guys and the magazine will sell fast and then we have more money to work with! That and the fact I only have one picture left."

"How about this?" Miroku suggested. "The last photo is just a whatever shot that we can have fun with and if anything does happen you'll be the first person to be able to take pictures of us."

Kirara sighed but nodded and then smiled. "Tell me when you're ready."

The group got into a huddle. Kagome and the girls were in the middle with Sango on the end beside Miroku and Rin on the end beside Sesshomaru who reluctantly joined in. Inuyasha though, didn't want his picture taken and sat outside of the group, far out of the camera's view.

"Come on Inuyasha! It's just for fun!" Miroku said, trying to get his friend to join the picture.

"I hate getting my picture taken and that's been done too much already," Inuyasha argued.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and glared at him playfully. "Must I come over there and drag you into this picture or will you come before I get angry?"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha joined in at the end beside Sesshomaru but Kagome pulled him into the middle with her and slapped him lightly on the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Inuyasha asked angrily. That was the third time that day.

"You tested me and I thought we wouldn't fight anymore."

Inuyasha looked at her funny. 'So she remembered the conversation in the car when she was "unconscious"?' he thought but shook his head and picked her up, putting her on his back. Kagome smiled and started to rub his ears much to his annoyance.

"Hey will you cut that out?" Inuyasha said looking up.

"Nope."

_Slap_

"Pervert!" Sango screamed.

"Can you take the picture already?" Sesshomaru asked rolling his eyes.

"Give them a break," Rin said, turning around to scold Sesshomaru.

"Smile!" the cameraman said and took the shot quickly.

"Hey!" Rin yelled, "I wasn't even ready!"

"I know," said Kirara who smiled. "Nobody was and that's why we took it like that."

* * *

"We'll have two burger combos; both with large chocolate milkshakes, will have two cheeseburger combos; one with a strawberry milkshake the other with a coke, one nugget meal with a coke as well, and one bacon double cheeseburger meal with a vanilla shake. That will be all."

The cashier was inputting the orders into the computer quickly as the orders kept on coming and finally, with those four words "that will be all" the teen could relax. "Okay that will be fifty-two dollars and seventy-three cents. Please go to window one."

Kagome gathered all the tens each person gave to her and drove up to window one, reluctantly letting go of sixty dollars that could have been better spent on new notebooks for song lyrics. Oh well.

"Seven dollars and twenty-seven cents is your change please go to the next window."

Kagome gathered up the change and left the others to sort out who got what back. Driving up to the next window she gathered the bags of fast food and drove away back to the mansion.

* * *

"Why can't we eat already?" Inuyasha complained as Sango clutched onto the bags tightly so not to lose them into the hands of Inuyasha. "Because it's my convertible and I don't want a mess," Sango stated sharply and Inuyasha pouted.

"I want to eat though!" Inuyasha tried again but only gained a dangerous look from Sango. Remembering this morning events with Miroku and Sango in the dining hall, Inuyasha decided to clamp his mouth shut and look straight ahead, trying to ignore the strong scent of a bacon double cheeseburger, fries and a tasty vanilla milkshake.

"Calm down Inuyasha we're here already," Kagome said, pointing out the window to show the front gates.

"Feh."

The six jumped out of the car after it was parked and decided to eat in the music lounge. It became sort of like their hang out place since they had been in there everyday. They sat in the kitchen part of the lounge. Kagome and Sesshomaru eating burgers and large chocolate milkshakes, Miroku and Sango eating cheeseburgers -Miroku with the strawberry milkshake and Sango with the coke- Rin had the nuggets and the coke and Inuyasha –of course- had the biggest meal of all.

"Hey! How come you and Sesshy got a bigger size drink than us?" Inuyasha complained to Kagome as he finished chewing.

"Probably because I mentioned 'two large milkshakes' and just ordered 'milkshakes and cokes' for you guys. Nobody else wanted a large, oh, I forgot to ask you, sorry about that Inuyasha." Kagome didn't really sound apologetic and Inuyasha squinted at her giving her a dirty look. Was this her payback for what happened at Kirara's shoot?

"Don't give me that look you know I can give an even dirtier one," Kagome told Inuyasha. She grabbed her milkshake and took a long sip of it, Inuyasha still eyeing her. "What do you want? A sip of my milkshake to make you feel better or something?"

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I mean not yet."

"But why not yet?"

"Because I want to finish my milkshake before I can steal yours."

"Well it wouldn't be stealing if I had offered."

"But you didn't offer," Inuyasha persisted.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"I did when I asked what you wanted from me!"

"I don't remember you offering any."

"Okay, okay guys," Miroku interrupted before Inuyasha and Kagome went into a full-blown argument. "It's just a milkshake, relax and Kagome, Inuyasha is sort of right, you didn't offer him any…just a sip of your milkshake."

Kagome turned beet red and Inuyasha laughed. "Shut up!" she yelled smacking Miroku on the head and walked over to Inuyasha to deliver punishment. Inuyasha gulped before backing away slowly.

_Slap_

"That's the fourth time!"

"Hey Miroku," Rin said, trying to ease the tension in the room between Inuyasha and Kagome, "what are we going to do at the meeting with the record company?"

"You guys, pretty much nothing but me, reading a lot and negotiating some agreements. The most you will have to do is a bit of signing."

"What about performing? They don't even know how we sound and they're agreeing to produce a CD with us?" Sango looked at Miroku who looked at Sesshomaru.

"We recorded your performance for us. That will do fine."

Rin nodded and blushed when she remembered when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had walked in on them while they were in the middle of "celebrating" and "boosting their confidence."

"Then why do we even have to be there the whole time?" Sango persisted. Sitting in a room with nothing to do but listen to negotiations for more than an hour did not appeal to Sango at all.

"Yes," Miroku finalized and Sango gave up with a heavy sigh.

"What do you think Kagome?" she asked. Looking towards Kagome she noticed that both Kagome and Inuyasha were…fighting. But this time it was physical.

Kagome punched towards Inuyasha's stomach but with the speed of a half-demon he stopped it. Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome's arms and grasped them. Kagome smirked as she jumped up slightly and kicked Inuyasha in a not so pleasant place.

Inuyasha immediately let go and sank to the floor.

"Oh God," Rin said, nodding towards the two, "Miroku be prepared, this fight might be a heated one."

"Aren't they all?" Sango questioned but was never answered.

Inuyasha was still on the floor, sunk on his knees towards the ground and a low growl admitted from his throat. Miroku stepped forward but when Kagome cried out, Miroku stopped to watch Kagome run to him and sink down beside him.

"I didn't mean to hit you there, I am so sorry!" Kagome started to play with his hair and Inuyasha looked up.

"You didn't have to hit so hard you know," he complained and looked back down again, wincing at the pain.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. I thought you were half-demon!"

Inuyasha's head didn't even bother to look up again as he answered. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

"Okay well I'm sorry. I guess since I kind of broke the rules of our game you win the rest of my milkshake fair and square."

"Damn right I do," Inuyasha mumbled.

"But I get sips of it whenever I want because I _did_ take you down first."

"Fine," Inuyasha nodded, still not moving from his spot.

"You mean it was a game?" Miroku asked incredulously.

Kagome looked at them like she had seen them for the first time that day. "Oh yeah. We were just roughhousing to see who would get the milkshake."

"At least they get along now," Sesshomaru remarked, smirking as he watched Kagome help Inuyasha up from the ground.

"For now you mean," Rin corrected. "Just for now."

* * *

"When can we go?" Sango hissed at Kagome who merely shrugged her shoulders. They had been in the same boring yellow room, in the same uncomfortable grey chairs, with the same arguing guys for an hour. Sango thought she would explode with boredom. Meetings were never her thing and never would they be.

When they first arrived at Thunder Brothers Music, they had been shown around the entire building, which contained nothing but empty rooms or offices that were so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the room across it. Then, they were taken to actually meet the brothers named Hiten and Montan. Other than being both demons, they barely resembled each other.

After a couple minutes of introducing from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the six were taken to a room where they now presently sat at. They didn't even know how far along they were and how far they had yet to go.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered barely audible to human ears. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitch in her direction and Kagome got the urge to giggle. Controlling her urges, she whispered, "how long?"

It took Inuyasha a couple minutes to reply since he was in the middle of debating but finally he put his hands behind his chair and opened and closed them twice.

Twenty minutes.

Rin looked towards Sango who was now red with frustration. Sango looked at Kagome, who seemed to be staring at the silver-haired businessman in front of her.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Cover for me if I do something stupid."

Kagome raised her eyebrow sceptically at the crazed promise but Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

Silence once more filled the room other than the quiet murmurings of the five men. Finally, after five minutes, Miroku looked back at them. "Can you guys come here? We need you to sign papers and read over the deals we've made."

"Thank God! I thought I would die of boredom listening to nothing but arguments and deals. My God guys you need a source of entertainment in here! At least some music!" Sango burst out.

Kagome walked up behind Sango who was currently marching to the table. Lowering her head and patting her friend on the back she said, "Please excuse my friend here. Business never appealed to her."

* * *

"Some papers? How about thirty-two!" Rin yelled, slapping the empty leather seat beside her in Inuyasha's car.

"Miroku never said 'I need you to sign some papers' he said 'I need you to sign papers.' There is a big difference," Inuyasha said in Miroku's defence.

"Still that was a lot of signing," Kagome added and looked outside the car window.

Currently, Kagome and Rin were with Inuyasha as he drove them to the Star Television building downtown. They had already eaten but Rin still hadn't gotten over the fact that they had to sign thirty-two papers. Kagome sat beside Inuyasha in the front of the car and Rin in the back. Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku were in front of them in Sesshomaru's car.

All of a sudden, a familiar funky tune filled the car and Kagome pulled out her cell phone. "Hello?"

Inuyasha winced at the high-pitched voice from the other end. He couldn't even make out the girl's words they were so fast.

"Oh my God, hey Eri!"

The name started Rin in a commotion of squeals and Kagome seemed equally happy.

"It's not true!" Kagome sounded like she was defending herself and since Inuyasha picked up his name up from the conversation he guessed it was about the rumours.

"Are you serious? You want us?"

"Just a minute, let me ask Inuyasha if we can." Kagome put the cell to her chest so the girl Eri on the other line wouldn't hear. "Inuyasha you know the famous club Kiss and Tell?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, it's owned by three girls about six blocks from here. Why?"

"Well those three girls are our friends: Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. We met them in grade ten and they want us to sing a couple songs at their club tomorrow. It's their one-year celebration and they want us to kick it off and end it. Plus we can go clubbing," Kagome said, bribing Inuyasha with the fact of clubbing.

"Let me call Miroku." Kagome handed the phone to Rin so she could chat with Eri while Inuyasha talked to Miroku.

"What time does it start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nine and it goes all night but they want us to end it. It's a surprise but the posters already said they have a surprise band going."

"Why did they know you would do it?" Inuyasha asked quizzically.

"No. They have a band but will only use them as a back up. I don't blame her really I hate that band."

"Okay then." Inuyasha went back to talking to Miroku and finally Inuyasha pressed the end button and nodded towards Kagome. "You just can't club in between or afterwards. You might get swarmed and hurt and we can't let that happen."

Squealing, she ripped the phone out of Rin's hands. "We can do it!"

Kagome held the phone away from her ear as the girl on the other end cheered. Kagome talked for a couple minutes longer about the times and finally they came to a decision.

Ending the call, Kagome told Inuyasha and Rin about the club. "We perform five songs. The first one we'll sing at nine to start the club off, then again at ten and eleven. At ten-to-twelve we'll sing our fourth song, which they want to be a slow song and then they want us to sing a hit song for twelve o'clock sharp. But why no clubbing?"

"Too dangerous. Don't worry you guys can come with us to the major clubs we get invited to. Make sure you tell Sango when you're getting ready for the show because we're here."

* * *

The girls waited patiently for the sound of their names. Sango smiled reassuringly at the other two. Sango wore blue jeans with a black wife beater with the word "stop" in big bold letters outlined in fake diamonds. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her makeup was like how it was at the photo shoot.

Kagome smirked as she heard Hakaru start to touch the subject of music and took a glance at Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru who were behind them, smiling as well. She wore a black tank top that said "love and hope" across the chest area with a butterfly on it. Over top of the tank top was a black fishnet shirt. She wore black cargo pants and had her hair down loose and like Sango, her makeup was similar to the photo shoots.

Rin felt the need to shriek but keep the urge under control as Hakaru started to talk about an "anonymous" band. She looked down to make sure her clothes were fine and saw that her pink t-shirt that read "this is what perfect looks like" and her white skirt that was cut on a slant starting from her mid-thigh down to her mid-calf.

"Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajii and Rin Noto of Black Majik!" On cue the girls walked on stage, smiling and occasionally waving at the crazed crowd.

Hakaru stood up and hugged each girl before they all sat down in the leather seats on the stage. Finally the crowd quieted down enough so Hakaru could speak.

"Well hello girls!"

"Hey Hakaru!" they said in unison. That part was practiced but the rest was purely on the spot.

"How are you?"

Hakaru was a lady in her mid-thirties. She was a gossip woman but only used the gossip to find out the truth, not create more and she was always very giving when donating to the many charities that she sponsored.

Sango was the first to talk. "We're good! Thank you so much for inviting us on the show!"

Hakaru scoffed and waved her hand submissively at the act of kindness. "Girl, don't thank me! I am more than happy to have you here. So girls, why don't you each tell me about yourselves and when you decided to become a band."

"Well," Kagome started, "I met Sango and our agent Miroku Hoshi in grade six and then Rin in grade nine. We seemed to hit it off automatically I guess. It was in grade twelve that we actually considered becoming a band but we never did until it was mid-way into the summer. We got some gigs, sang and performed, wrote our own music and bought our own stuff. It was pretty straightforward," Kagome said, half-lying but Kagome wasn't willing to share her past with the world.

"Yes, you write your own music. Most bands don't do that anymore. How do you guys create your own songs? Are they made by past emotions or you opinions on something?" she probed.

Kagome looked at Rin and shrugged. Rin spoke up, "Sometimes. You know when you read poetry and sometimes there is one line that seems stronger than the others? Well if there is a line or verse or sentence that really, I don't know, affects us than that could be our inspiration. Sometimes it's a matter of just writing random ideas that comes to your head. But of course, the majority of songs we write involve some emotions or memories or dreams from our past."

"And you guys are only eighteen?"

"Yup."

"Wow. So recently you joined up with the Takahashi brothers. So do they complete your entourage or do you still need stylists and organizers and people like that?"

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi are our publicists. With them we have our agent Miroku but that's it. We handle all the styling, designing, party planning, makeup…we like to do things for ourselves and not pay others to do simple tasks like that for us." Sango looked to Kagome and Rin for any additional information but they smiled and Hakaru continued.

"So when are you guys coming out with a CD?"

"Well we just talked with the record company today but we already have all the songs completed with music and lyrics. I think we may add one more song but other than that it's mostly just recording and doing all the advertisement and the finishing touches on the CD," Kagome told Hakaru.

"Well these days now for music videos and lyrics, everything is based on sex because as we all know, sex sells. What do you think about this?"

Rin was the first one to speak since she had been asked the very same question when they had the interview with Kirara. "Sex is part of our everyday life. Face it, because honestly without it none of us would be here." A couple members of the audience laughed at Rin's tone of voice and Hakaru smiled waiting for Rin to carry on. "For music though I personally think it's pointless and I think I speak for the band when I say that. We have teens and kids as young as ten and maybe younger that listen to our music and though there is nothing wrong with sex, using it to make money and have younger children listen to it I think is fanatical."

"We have guys dancing with us but not to the point where it's like 'are they dancing or are they having a clothes-on version of sex?' We show skin but only if it feels comfortable," added Kagome knowing that with one or two songs that would possibly have a music video to it, they may have guys included in them.

"Speaking of guys, what is it like to have the three hottest men according to nine out of ten magazines and seventeen out of twenty surveyed teenagers, working with you?"

Kagome, Sango and Rin all laughed at this. The question was more than expected and Kagome was actually surprised it wasn't mentioned earlier. "I can tell you from experience that no matter how hot the guys is," Sango said, "the personality can really throw you off."

"Hey!" Miroku's voice was heard in the background and Sango looked behind her. "Shut it Miroku!" Sango yelled but smiled as she did so.

"I have to agree with Sango," Kagome continued. "Us three don't go for guys automatically for their looks. I rather date or marry a guy that will love and take care of me with not the best looks than have a rude, ignorant, jerk that would call me names or not care about my opinion or priorities and be stunningly hot, hot, hot! Though that would be a bonus."

"Now are their any relationships or 'too close to be friends' things going on between the six of you?" Hakaru smiled smugly and Kagome knew what was going to happen. She had to get out of the situation fast.

Unfortunately, before Kagome could make a joke to break it off topic, Rin answered. "No, there's nothing but either professional relationships or just being friends."

"What about that party on Monday that became the hottest gossip and news on Tuesday's magazines and newspapers?"

Kagome looked calm on the outside but on the inside tempers raged and emotions mingled. She had to get out of this position right away.

"We made the deal on a Monday and celebrated at a restaurant a close friend of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's owns. It wasn't a party more like just dinner with old friends. Nothing happened other than talking about our lives and us. Music mostly," Sango added.

"That's not the only thing I heard," Hakaru started. "So Kagome, please clarify if there is any relationship or affection between you and Inuyasha."

"Nothing but being friends. It's okay ladies," Kagome said addressing the audience, "he's still single." A few of the girls hooted and cheered making Kagome laugh. She took a secret glance backstage and saw that Inuyasha looked irked. Whether it was about the questions or the cheering Kagome wasn't completely sure.

"Well on almost everything I read, there was talk about you and Inuyasha having some fun –if we no what I mean girls- in the bathroom."

"It was actually quite hysterical when we first read it. Nothing like that ever happened, it was purely rumour," Kagome answered.

"Then are you telling not only me but the rest of the world that what that lady in the bathroom saw was an illusion? Did she make it up? You guys were at the right place and the right time for it to happen. Or at the wrong place at the wrong time, depends on how you look at it but either way, are you saying that the woman lied?"

Backstage, Inuyasha was growling. "Get Kagome off the stage _now_," he ordered. The men around him shook their heads and tried to explain.

"We can't," one holding a clipboard said. "The show must continue."

Miroku stepped up to the plate. It was his best friend that was being interrogated and as the Black Majik's manager, he had to stop it. "Call off her interrogation. Put it on commercial. Hell, put us on but stop what Hakaru is asking. This could ruin everything!"

"Its not my position to do so. Just a minute, I'll see what I can do."

Inuyasha walked up to the man and picked him up by the collar. "It's not going to be fast enough! I'm going on!"

"Wait," Sesshomaru ordered, halting Inuyasha in place. "If you go on now you could create more issues. You rescuing Kagome from her position will seem too coincidental for others."

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do?" Inuyasha hissed.

"If Kagome can handle you Inuyasha, she can handle anybody."

* * *

Kagome remained looking peaceful and her blood boiled inside. How was she going to explain it? Its not like she was willing to share her past about her ex-boyfriend cheating on her. Plus, just telling the world that a drunk Inuyasha made her angry, that she poured Glava all over him, Inuyasha coming to her rescue when she was thinking about a part of her past she rather forget…it just wouldn't work. They hadn't kissed and the lady had just come at a bad time.

"When I read the magazine, she told the editor that we were making out. That is a lie. You see when we were celebrating I got a phone call from my mother telling me that my childhood dog had passed away of old age. That dog had been my best friend since I could remember and I excused myself to the bathroom without telling anyone. Inuyasha wanted to make sure I was okay after a while and when I told him I had hugged him because I was feeling very depressed. That was it."

Kagome looked to see Sango and Rin trying not to laugh at Kagome's sad excuse for rumour. Kagome could faintly hear Inuyasha exclaim "what!" in the background but Kagome forced her self to not laugh but to tear up. When she was young she found out she could force her self to cry, bawl if she wanted to, but Kagome only made her self tear and Hakaru bought the excuse.

"I'm very sorry Kagome. You know, when I was a little girl I had a dog named…"

* * *

"Your dog died?"

Inuyasha leaned on the doorframe of the dressing room Kagome currently occupied. She had finished changing into her normal clothes and was just finishing taking off the absurd amount of makeup off.

"Shut up! You try making up an excuse on the spot when you know she could corner you further if you said the wrong thing."

"Well at least that rumour is dismissed," Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't get your hopes up yet doggy," Kagome said winking at him when she grabbed her purse and walked up to Inuyasha. "Remember, tomorrow I could apparently be pregnant with your pups." Kagome looked down at her stomach and poked it as if to make sure what the lady asked was merely for gossip instead of fact.

Inuyasha looked at her horrified.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, am I really that bad that you would die if I had your pups?" Kagome saw Inuyasha turn serious and she remembered that dog-demons took stuff like courting, mating and having pups very seriously. They were known to be possessive. "I'm only joking. I didn't mean to offend you."

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. "Don't be. For all you know you could be." He was smiling and Kagome whirled around to see his teasing glint in his amber eyes and she started to blush.

"Inuyasha!" She quickly walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"The fifth time Kagome!" Inuyasha roared.

"You deserve it. Its eleven-thirty at night and you basically tell me we could have sex tonight. You're a pig."

"I was only getting you back! Like hell would I have kids with you," Inuyasha huffed.

Oh no…

"And why not? What's so bad about me?"

"Aw, come on Kagome we're not suppose to fight anymore!"

"To hell with no fighting I want to know and _you will tell me NOW_!"

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry about the longer wait, I'll try to update Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**_Next Chapter: Anything but Ordinary_**

**Please Review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm ba-ack! I promised I would update either Tuesday or Wednesday...so here I am. I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got. They really help me to continue with the story. So keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter.**

**...Okay you can read now...**

**

* * *

Chapter 7- Anything But Ordinary**

"Yashie-poo, wake up honey."

Kagome sat at the edge of his bed, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin all gathered around to watch the master Kagome at her work.

"Yashie, hubby, you got to wake up." Kagome shook him slightly and Inuyasha groaned. He seemed only somewhat conscious so Kagome continued.

"Guess what honey?"

Inuyasha rolled towards Kagome but didn't open his eyes, "What?" he mumbled out.

"Well hubby, I'm pregnant," Kagome whispered. She stroked his back and played with the long silver hairs that covered it.

"Hmm," Inuyasha murmured and rolled away from Kagome, turning his back to her. Kagome frowned. That meant he wasn't grasping what she said. She looked around at the others who smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Yashie, aren't you excited? We're going to have a baby!" Kagome let out a wistful sigh as she played her part as the loving to-be mother.

"Yeah…wait," Inuyasha said. He rolled onto his back and his forehead furrowed in thought. "_What?_"

_Click_

Inuyasha jolted from the bed and sat up. His amber eyes widened in shock as he saw it was Kagome he was talking to.

"Hubby what's wrong?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. She exaggerated her lower lip and Inuyasha looked at the pouting Kagome in confusion.

"_Hubby?_"

"Yes, husband, what's wrong Yashie? Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not love me anymore, now that I'm pregnant with your pup?"

"You're- husband- our- pregnant- pup?"

_Click_

Rin couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed so hard and fell to the floor in the process. Inuyasha's head sharply turned towards the rest of the group as he saw his brother, Sango with a digital camera and Miroku with a video camera.

_Click_

Sango smiled as the image flashed up and she saw Inuyasha's confused face.

Inuyasha finally clued in to what was going on and he glared dangerously at Kagome who sat beside him still pouting. "What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's right Yash," Kagome said nodding. "We are currently engaged in _Now_ magazine, I'm currently pregnant with our pup in _Sweet Stuff _magazine and we are on the front cover of the newspaper _Our Time_." Kagome handed Inuyasha two magazines and a newspaper. Not daring to look in the girls' magazine he grabbed the newspaper and saw a picture of him and Kagome. It was when the paparazzi crowded outside the building where they had the photo shoot and Kagome had fainted. He was in mid-air in the picture, holding an unconscious Kagome tightly to his body.

"Okay, I get that but why the hell is Sango holding a camera and Miroku holding a video camera?"

"We just wanted to remember this moment when you reacted to hearing about you and your _wife_ having a baby," Sango said smirking. Rin had finally gotten back up and pointed to Sesshomaru.

"He thought we should do something to you for sleeping in and then we saw the news and Miroku came up with the idea."

Inuyasha glared daggers at first his brother and then Miroku who started to close the video camera up.

"I hate you all," Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru just laughed.

"Yes I know, now hurry up and get ready we have to go to the police station. They want to talk to you and Kagome."

* * *

"_I can't believe you did that to me Kagome,"_ Inuyasha's voice came from the other line. Kagome listened and talked back into her cell, sighing with exasperation.

"Yash let it go. It was a joke. I didn't even come up with it!"

"_Yash?"_

"Yes, Yash. Inuyasha is too long of a name to be saying constantly so I hereby dub you Yash. It will save a lot of breath."

"_Feh."_

"So Yash, why do we have to see the police? I'm okay and you and Miroku already filed the report. Why do they want to talk to me about it after four days?"

"_They wanted you in sooner but you were always away for the interviews and photo shoots. We're not doing anything today other than you singing at the club tonight. I gave them enough information to go on at first but they need your story. I didn't know everything that happened. Like honestly, are you positive he didn't touch you anywhere…"_

"Inuyasha I'm fine okay? Thank you for your concern but I'm not the kind of girl that lets things completely ruin my life anymore. After Hojo and I split, yes, I went through a really hard time since something else had happened a couple months before that. Now, I'm better. I'm stronger than before."

"_I know, I know." _Inuyasha sounded tense and distraught. _"Kagome, you know you can tell me anything right?"_

Kagome smiled, "Of course Inuyasha I know. I'm just not ready yet. I'll tell you when it feels right."

Inuyasha sighed on the other end but he let the issue drop for now. _"Alright. As long as your okay Kags."_

"Kags?"

Inuyasha smirked on the other end and gave a short laugh. _"Yes, Kags. Kagome is too long of a name to be saying constantly so I hereby dub you Kags. It will save me a lot of breath you know."_

Kagome laughed light-heartedly. "Alright then. Yash and Kags it is."

"_We're almost there, just turn right at the intersection and then keep going until you see the building. Its on the left hand side."_

"Thanks. Bye Yash."

"_See yah Kags."_

Kagome ended the call and braked at the now red light. Miroku was accompanying her on the ride to the station because he had attempted yet again with Sango –resulting in pain- and now looked at Kagome with a perverted grin on his face.

Kagome sighed wishing it were Rin in her car rather than Miroku. Today they only took three cars: Sango, Kagome and Sesshomaru's.

"What do you want Miroku?"

"Nothing. I was just noting how friendly you and my pal Inuyasha have started to become."

"That's right, you finally have a guy buddy now. After seven years with Sango and I and three years with Rin, you finally have a guy buddy. It's amazing you stayed straight all those years after hearing everything feminine and being around females constantly."

"Is this a compliment or an insult?"

Kagome pressed on the gas as the light turned green and shrugged. "I don't think it was either honestly."

Miroku nodded and turned his head to the side and looked out the window when it dawned on him. "Hey! Don't change the subject Kagome!"

Kagome smirked and Miroku noticed it. "You're becoming more like Inuyasha everyday! You two must be spending too much time together."

_Slap_

"What was that for Kagome?"

"Saying I spend too much time with Inuyasha. First of all I don't and second of all I am not becoming like him," Kagome said this proudly as she saw the police station to her left and pulled into the parking lot.

"But you must be on friendlier terms," Miroku persisted. "You're not fighting with him as much as you normally do."

"We didn't want to fight anymore," Kagome said abruptly and turned off her car and got out, leaving Miroku to think about their conversation for a minute before racing out of the car after her. Sango and Rin parked two cars beside Kagome and got out shortly after Miroku had. Sesshomaru was the last to pull in and parked beside Sango's car.

Kagome looked at the door that led into the police building and Kagome didn't know if she wanted to talk about it again. Sure, she was fine and wasn't afraid of men because of it, but she didn't want to retell the story because therefore it would force her to relive that night. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha… Kagome shook her head and stared at the door once more, unsure of what to do next and if she could follow through with it.

Sango and Rin noticed Kagome hesitance and they both gave her a reassuring hug before leading her in to the building. The rest followed suit and entered a quaint but cozy room. There was a large desk in one corner that took up about a quarter of the room. A lady behind the desk saw them come and got to her feet. "Welcome, I believe you are here to speak with Mr. Hilo? Please sit down, he will be here shortly."

The group sat down in small chairs that outlined most of the room. Kagome sat in the middle of Sango and Rin, Miroku beside Sango, Inuyasha beside Rin and Sesshomaru beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's anxiety. He knew she didn't want to do it and even though Sango and Rin were right beside her, she didn't feel any more comfort. Inuyasha felt the need to protect her once again and though he was thankful he had gotten there before the man _had_ done anything to Kagome, he had only wished he had been there sooner. The man still had abused her physically.

They waited no longer than ten minutes before a man in his forties addressed the group as Mr. Hilo, a police chief of their region. "Ms. Higurashi please follow me. If you wish to bring along someone then you may but they cannot talk. Mr. Takahashi we already have your side of the story so no more information will be needed from you."

Kagome stood up and walked to the man. He had sandy brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He was a couple inches taller than Kagome and had broad shoulders. She looked back at the group knowing she didn't want to go in alone but not knowing whom to bring.

Sango and Rin looked at her reassuringly and even though they gave the most sympathy and love, they didn't understand what her position was fully. Miroku was like her brother but again, he didn't understand and Sesshomaru wasn't the most sympathetic guy in the world though he was kind and somewhat understood since he had the ability like Inuyasha to smell her emotions. Then her eyes fell on Inuyasha. His silver hair caught the suns light and his doggy ears twitched in her direction. He looked so tense, so distraught and she knew he could smell out her emotions. He was part demon after all and he had been there that night. He looked almost as nervous and distressed as she was.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up at Mr. Hilo who was preparing to leave. "Can Inuyasha come with me?" Mr. Hilo nodded and Inuyasha rose to his feet and walked up to Kagome.

They started to walk through some halls until they came to what Inuyasha assumed was Mr. Hilo's office. Kagome stopped before entering and looked hesitant to enter. She was afraid and he knew it. She didn't want to relive that night in the alley.

Inuyasha was behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Giving her a short, reassuring squeeze she relaxed slightly and walked in. He let her walk out of his arms and followed her in, sitting on a chair similar to the chairs in the front room.

Mr. Hilo waited a few moments for her to relax before he began. "I'm going to ask you a couple questions regarding Sunday July 12th. All I need you to do is retell the story as detailed as possible. Take your time and try to remember everything. After I might ask you a couple questions but that's it. After the report is complete we will be on the look out for whoever did this to you. We cannot guarantee his capture or arrest but we will try our hardest. Now please…"

Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha reached out for her hand. She gratefully took it and smiled at Inuyasha before starting…

_Felt something cold and metal touch her temple… _

_Her head smashed against the cold brick wall… _

_She tried to look up but couldn't, the pain too much to bear… _

_Lots of black… _

_Distasteful smell that filled her nose, as it was so strong it made her dizzy…_

_Hand wrapped around her slender waist and Kagome fought… _

"_Come now, I just want a little fun…"_

_He dragged her forcefully…_

_Fought harder and harder but was starting to slow…_

_Screamed in furiousness when he began to undo her jean button. "I'll take a break from trying to take you to my apartment," he whispered…_

_It happened all so quickly. She was free… _

_Kagome tried to jump over the man…_

_Grabbed her pant leg and pulled her down to the ground with him…_

_Sleep started to overwhelm her…_

_Amber…_

Tears dripped down Kagome's face but her voice never quavered and her body never trembled. It was as if she was recalling an unimportant memory with the body language she showed though the tears that constantly fell from her face defied her. She never paused and her voice was never caught by a sob. She was strong like her mother and brother wished her to be…

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face in horror. He had never known the story for he had never asked. He remembered that night like it was yesterday though it was actually four nights ago. He had heard someone scream for help, a desperate and pleading cry that pierced his heart and made him freeze to the spot once heard. Inuyasha had followed the sound and traced it down to the alley where he saw Kagome forced against a wall with a man on top of her, touching her roughly. Tears streamed down her cheeks and he saw that the man had just unbuttoned her jeans. Without hesitation he attacked, wishing he hadn't come too late but wishing even more that he had come sooner.

When he heard Kagome retell the night's events he was glad he had not touched her other than undoing her jeans and touching her stomach. Apparently he hadn't violated any areas that only she would have to willingly let be touched, though it didn't lessen any pain. The man had still physically hurt her and when she had told the part of where the man had threw her against the wall, Inuyasha had growled low in his throat. Kagome had only squeezed his hand tighter but didn't stop and the policeman didn't pay much attention to Inuyasha's antics either.

Mr. Hilo took several notes as Kagome talked and wrote down a few more after she had finished. When the last word left her mouth she immediately looked at the floor not daring to look at Inuyasha but not daring to let go of his hand either. What would he think? He was now the only person to know what had happened that night other than Mr. Hilo but Kagome didn't really include him.

After clearing his throat, Mr. Hilo looked at Kagome seriously. "Ms. Higurashi, you recalled that his hair colour was black and long but how long do you think it could approximately be?"

Kagome looked towards her left shoulder and then pointed to the length demonstrating on her own arm. "It was slightly longer than the shoulders. I think his hair was wavy as well."

Kagome took a sideways glance towards Inuyasha who looked at her with emotion-filled eyes. So many emotions lay hidden in them that Kagome could sort out what-was-what and what he felt. His face looked serene other than the lines formed by his clenched jaw. His bangs covered most of his eyes leaving Kagome to see only slits of the amber pools. She knew he was watching her though and when he gave her a comforting squeeze on her hand, Kagome gave a lop-sided smile and looked at Mr. Hilo awaiting more questions.

"You also said that you smelled a really heavy smell on him. Can you describe it more?"

Kagome thought for a moment before answering. "It was cologne I'm certain of it. It was very powerful and musty. I'd say it was an expensive type though since I didn't recognize the brand."

Mr. Hilo took down more notes and asked more questions before he wished Kagome the best of luck and told them he would do everything in his power to capture the man. Kagome had thanked and nodded to the officer as Inuyasha and Kagome, hand-in-hand walked out of the office.

Mr. Hilo shut his door and Inuyasha brought Kagome to the bathroom further down the hall on the opposite side of the building from where the others were.

Kagome smiled gratefully at him but never spoke and sauntered into the bathroom only to come out five minutes later looking refreshed. Inuyasha let her step ahead of him as his thoughts swirled in his mind. He had no clue on what to think and though Kagome wasn't showing any pain, he knew that it was just an act and that she was really tearing up inside. Her body was stiff and her movements seemed almost robotic. Abruptly she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

Her chocolate brown eyes searched his amber ones until she once again looked down at the floor. "Inuyasha, thank you…for being there with me. I don't think I…would have made it though without you. Can… Can you please not tell the others yet? Even with you there I don't know if I could tell it again." Finally she looked up and Inuyasha smiled at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. Words couldn't form in his mouth and Inuyasha instantly regretted not saying anything as she turned to walk away towards the group once more. Her hand started to slip before Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly and jerked her back towards him.

"Kagome stop," Inuyasha said and tugged her to his body. Instantly his arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his head in her hair. The scent of lavender was strong and Inuyasha became drowsy because of it.

Kagome was shocked by Inuyasha's actions but thought of it no more than a minute before she instantly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. His grip only seemed to tighten and tears threatened to spill once again. "Kagome…I…I'm so sorry. I don't…know what to say. I wish I had been there to protect you from him. I never knew…I," Inuyasha was silenced by Kagome's finger when she laid it on his lips.

"Hush Yash. Don't worry," she whispered and then snuggled back into his warm embrace as he held her tighter and pulled her closer.

"Don't you dare hush me Kags. I should be telling you that."

Kagome gave a small laugh before a sob started to come out. She fought the urge to cry but her body wouldn't stop. In the office she hadn't broke down. She had merely shed tears over the awful experience but now…the memories of the man abusing her washed over her quickly and her legs trembled. She gave in to the urge and the tears broke free.

Inuyasha held her through it all as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back, shushing her at the same time. He hated it when women cried and when Kagome had cried that night he wanted to make the pain all go away; when she cried in the bathroom he couldn't not go to her to help her through. Now, he held Kagome securely in his arms, he was there for the third time trying to make things that were way over his head right.

"Kagome, I promised you that I would always protect you and I am never backing down on that promise. I will always be there for you because I'm your friend whether you like it or not. Please stop crying."

Kagome sniffed a couple times but the crying eventually died and only her pained whimpers could be heard. Inuyasha stood there for what was thirty minutes waiting for Kagome to be okay and be able to carry on when he felt her body go slack.

His grip on her was still tight and he felt her head no longer snuggling into his chest for security but now gently resting on it and Inuyasha smiled as he looked down upon the sleeping girl.

"That's the third time you've fallen asleep on me Kags. The third time…"

* * *

_Slap _

_Whack_

"Inuyasha!"

"Ouch! Hey, stop it before you wake her up!"

"What did you do to her?"

"My dear Sango, relax. I'm sure Inuyasha would not have done anything to harm Kagome in any way. He loves her too much."

_Wham_

"I take it back."

"You better you good for nothing pervert! Lay off!"

"Inuyasha be quiet! You'll wake her up!"

"If you keep shouting, it will be you waking her up Rin," Inuyasha hissed as he carried Kagome bridal style into the main lounge area of the police station. After two hours of waiting, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku were more than eager to see Kagome and make sure she was okay. Inuyasha had only carried her in and when Sango got one good look of Kagome, she quickly threw her fists towards Inuyasha who was presumably guilty for causing her state at the time.

"What did you do to her?" Sango asked again, not bothering to leave out the threatening tone in her voice.

"I held her until she calmed down and then she fell asleep, is that a crime? We're at a police station so I'm sure you can ask one of the officers."

Sango seemed to sadden when she heard about Kagome needing to be calmed down. She noticed that all of Kagome's makeup was off which was probably because she had to clean herself up before going to see them.

"Do you know the entire story?" Sesshomaru asked solemnly.

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at the sleeping bundle in his arms. Her head was resting against his right shoulder, her arms tucked in around her chest. Her raven hair fell around him and her bangs covered her eyes.

"She cried?" Rin asked it as a question but she knew full well that Kagome had but only Inuyasha knew how hard she actually took it and though Rin respected Kagome's need for Inuyasha by her side at that time, her heart tugged guiltily knowing that she hadn't been there for her best friend.

"She's stronger than I ever gave her credit for," Inuyasha whispered, looking at Kagome's face and smelling the intoxicating scent of lavender not only on her but also all over him. "In the office; it was more like she was telling a plain old story. She never stopped, trembled or broke down. She held it together and the only thing preventing anyone into thinking that she was okay were the tears. They just flowed down and she didn't look like she had a real need to cry. It wasn't until after we left the office that it overwhelmed her to the point she fell asleep."

Miroku looked over at Kagome and gave a small smile of gratefulness that she was okay, but it didn't hide the fact from his eyes that he was deeply concerned and worried for her well being. "What…what happened that night Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked startled for a moment before he looked back down the hall from where he came from. The hall twisted and turned so he couldn't see the exact spot, but he remembered it clear as if she had just told him at that moment.

"_Can… Can you please not tell the others yet? Even with you there I don't know if I could tell it again…"_

Inuyasha shook his head forlornly and gave a small smile himself. "She isn't ready and I think personally…she should be the one to tell you unless she wishes for me to do otherwise."

Everyone nodded in sad silence and it wasn't until Sesshomaru spoke that the mood was slightly lightened. "When did he learn all those big words?" Sesshomaru had only meant to say it to himself but when Inuyasha caught it as well as the others who had barely made it out, Inuyasha glared daggers at his half-brother and childishly stuck his tongue out.

"How mature," Sango said sarcastically and held the door open for Inuyasha who just squinted at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Kagome tapped the pencil against her chin, thinking about their performance that was to start in three and a half hours. "Okay, so let me get our songs straight. First we'll start it off with Don't Tell Me, then another fast tempo one Walk Away, a slightly slower tempo for Weak, the slow song Eri requested will be Never Say Goodbye and then our final song will be…" Kagome trailed off as she tried to think of a song from their list of twelve already perfected songs, though Kagome and the others didn't think any of them would work.

"We don't have enough time to create another…" Rin reasoned and Kagome started to tap her notebook instead of her chin. Kagome thought for a minute before the unanswered problem could now be solved.

"You're right Rin," Kagome agreed. "But I said on the Hakaru show that I was finishing up one more song. I finished the lyrics that night. If we could just find a steady beat to play it at…" Kagome once again trailed off as she let her friends absorb the idea.

Sango smiled and opened the door of the music lounge. "Well, let's not stand here and think. Shall we?"

Together the girls left for the music room and picked up their instruments. Kagome had to first run to her 'borrowed' room to grab the sheet of lyrics but came back within minutes now that she knew the actual direction to where she was going.

"Ready?" Rin asked. When the girls nodded Rin started a slow beat, which Kagome listened to and mouthed the words of the song to her self before raising her hand to indicate to speed up the tempo. Rin did so and added slightly more to the original beat. Kagome started to strum her guitar and once Sango took a quick glance over at the lyrics she started to as well playing more notes and scales. Kagome joined in fully as well and after some discussions and debates, the beat was settled. At the chorus it was louder and tempo quickened considerably but nothing Kagome wasn't already prepared for.

"Do we do any backup?" Rin asked Kagome as she put her guitar back in its case and then read over the music once more.

"Yes. Let's go over that now," Kagome said scanning the sheet. She passed it along to the others who noted certain parts and together without the music they sang. The beat still fresh in their mind it was almost like they were singing while playing but they would have to practice it more at the club.

"Kagome, Rin, dear Sango! Hurry we have to go now!" Miroku called from down the hall and the girls caught up with Miroku as he walked to the main room.

"What about our instruments?" Sango asked Miroku, careful of his wandering hands.

"Taken care of. Sesshomaru has hired some men to take the instruments to Kiss and Tell immediately. I think they were just waiting for you to finish up."

As if on cue, five large men passed them, excusing themselves as they walked by and into the music room.

"Well that takes care of that," Rin muttered.

* * *

"Ah!"

"Eek!"

"I can't believe it!"

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi surrounded Kagome, Sango and Rin with tons of hugs when they arrived at the Kiss and Tell. Already dressed to kill, the Black Majik girls were taken to their dressing rooms to freshen up. It was already 8:30 and people already lined the streets waiting for the club to open and for the party to start. Traffic had been horrible and luckily for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and the girls, they had a back door around the bend for them to sneak both in and out of. Fortunately, the instruments were already set up and ready to go.

"So are you guys ready?" Yuka exclaimed as the girls took off their coats and undid the button up pants that covered their clothes so not to ruin them.

"No duh!" Sango yelled back and gave Yuka another hug. Sango wore a navy pair of jeans with a dark green crochet halter that showed off a bit of her stomach.

Ayumi stood by them with a mike in hand and a dazzled expression on her face. She was to announce the party with Eri and Yuka but she her self would alone announce the presence of the band.

Kagome walked out of the dressing room after finishing the final touches of makeup and walked up to the other four girls. She wore a pair of baby blue hug-hugger jeans that hugged her body tight. She didn't really like the jeans but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had chosen out every individual outfit for that night. She wore a deep crimson red wife beater belly top that had the words Sagittarius across it. She was born November 29th so she was born as a Sagittarius.

"Where's Rin?" Eri asked as she noticed they were one short.

"Still making sure she's perfect," Kagome laughed but stopped when she felt two hands grab her sides and tickle her.

Turning around sharply ready to attack her attacker, her open palm swung around and made contact with soft skin. Kagome paled as she saw the one she had just slapped hard on the face but almost laughed at his comical expression.

Amber eyes looked both hurt and amused as Inuyasha rubbed his newly sore cheek. He pouted and Kagome instantly put her hands behind her back, hiding them from his view.

"Kagome!"

"Oh, Yash, what's wrong?" Kagome asked feigning innocence.

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

"Aw, come on Yash you scared me. What was I suppose to do?"

"Not hit?" Inuyasha suggested as he met Kagome's eyes.

Kagome shrugged and turned away from Inuyasha.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said, pulling her by the waist closer to him. "You slap me, and then turn around without even saying you're sorry?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yash," Kagome apologized turning around. "What me to kiss it better?"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Kagome you sounded awfully happy to suggest kissing our dear friend there. Any reason why?" Miroku appeared out of nowhere just like Inuyasha had.

"Meh," Kagome said slapped Miroku over the head hard. "Pervert."

"Now Kagome," Sesshomaru started at Kagome. "That 'Meh' sounded quite close to Inuyasha's 'Feh'. I think you're spending too much time with my little brother here."

Kagome whined as Inuyasha growled slightly and punched Sesshomaru in the shoulder. "Not you too!" Kagome complained as Sesshomaru only smirked back to Inuyasha's disliking.

Rin all of a sudden walked out of the dressing room wearing a long white spaghetti strap t-shirt with a pair of plain old jeans.

All of a sudden, music started to erupt from the dance floor and Kagome heard tons of loud voices coming in. "They're starting to come in," Ayumi informed the group. "Once everyone is in, we'll do our little speech and then introduce you. When we start our speech, go on stage behind the curtain and get ready. Understand?"

The girls nodded and the boys wished them all good luck.

_Slap_

"Lecher! Can't you wish me good luck without touching me?" Sango yelled at the now barely conscious Miroku.

"Oh come on Sango it was all good fun."

Sango seemed to turn bright red at this and Kagome and Rin had to hold her back and drag her backstage to prevent Miroku from receiving any more beatings.

"Hey everybody!" they heard Eri, Yuka and Ayumi's voice surround the area. Quickly and silently the girls made their way on stage that was hidden completely by the curtain.

"We want to welcome you all to our one year anniversary of the Kiss and Tell!"

More screams could be heard and Eri started to talk a little about them and Yuka told them what was on the schedule for tonight, easily leaving out the presence of the Black Majik girls.

"And now guys and girls," Ayumi's voice rang loud and clear. "We would like to present to you our starring band for tonight's party!" More shrieks and screams could be heard even though the name of the band was not yet named.

"Black Majik!"

If possible the noise got louder and the curtains opened revealing the girls who were now more excited than ever.

"Is everyone ready to party!" Sango cheered to the crowd and the crowd screamed back.

Rin walked to the edge of the stage holding her drumsticks in one hand. Her mike was a headset piece so she could do backup vocals while playing the drums. "Well then let's get this party started!"

Kagome made sure the strap on the guitar was good before grabbing the mike and yelling into it "Are you ready?"

Putting the mike back after the long line of cheers, Kagome smirked and looked to her right where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku waited.

The tune started slow with a steady beat and Kagome played her guitar before looking up towards the crowd and start to sing the song. (_Kagome singing_)

"_You held my hand and walked me home, I know,_

"_Why you gave me that kiss,_

"_It was something like this and made go oh, oh._

"_You wiped my tears, got rid off all of my fears,_

"_Why did you have to go?_

"_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love,_

"_Guys are so hard to trust."_

The beat started to increase and more was put in to the drums tune and Sango started to strum her bass with perfect timing, allowing Kagome to sing her part as she only played easier notes on her guitar.

"_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

"_The one who gives it all away –yeah?"_

Kagome gave a little jump as the song got more hardcore and her let loose hair was swinging wildly as she played and singed into the mike. Everyone was dancing, or beating their hands in the air to emphasize their love for the band and the song.

"_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you?_

"_This time._

"_Did you think that it was something I was going to do?_

"_And cry._

"_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

"_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

"_You're better off that way."_

Kagome slowed down as the speed decreased and Kagome grabbed the mike out of the stand and walked to the edge of the stage. Hands stretched out to greet her and Kagome happily grabbed them and gave high-fives to anyone that wished to. Which was actually the entire room.

"_Don't think that your charm, _

"_And the fact that your arm is now around my neck,_

"_Will get you in my pants,_

"_I'll have to kick you ass and make you never forget._

"_I'm going to ask you to stop,_

"_I thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset,_

"_So get out of my head, get off of my bed,_

"_Yeah that's what I said!"_

Kagome shook her head as she said the second last line of the verse and pumped her fist into the air as she completed the second verse, walking quickly to the mike stand to put back the mike.

"_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

"_The one who gives it all away –yeah?_

"_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you?_

"_This time._

"_Did you think that it was something I was going to do?_

"_And cry._

"_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

"_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

"_You're better off that way._

"_This guilt trip that you put me on won't,_

"_Mess me up I've done no wrong,_

"_Any thought of you and me have gone away…_

"_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

"_The one who gives it all away –yeah?_

"_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you?_

"_This time._

"_Did you think that it was something I was going to do?_

"_And cry._

"_Don't try to tell me what to do,_

"_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

"_You're better off that way."_

Kagome took a deep breath as she stopped playing the guitar and held the mike stand at an angle, letting her hair cover her face as she finished off the song.

"_I'm better off alone anyway…"

* * *

_

The cheers came from all around. Sango, Rin and Kagome stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, smiling and waving to the sea of people below. "Welcome to Kiss and Tell!" the girls cheered in unison.

"We'll be back later on so dance and party until we do!" Kagome shouted into the mike and started to walk off stage with Sango and Rin in the lead.

When they got off stage, Yuka winked before following the other two on stage. Sesshomaru gave the group one of his rare smiles that scared Inuyasha slightly. After getting over his instant shock, Inuyasha made his way to the girls.

Miroku had gotten there first and was giving them a huge group hug. "You girls did amazing, I'm so proud," Miroku said, wiping an invisible tear from his cheek after he had let go.

Sango laughed and slapped him lightly on the head for his antics.

"Ouch, Sango that hurt!" Miroku complained to the laughing girl.

"Oh suck it up you letch," Sango retorted and laughed some more when Miroku feigned hurt by placing his hand over his heart.

"You really did an amazing job out there. The crowd couldn't get enough," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Thanks Yash but now what are we going to do? You guys won't let us go clubbing so we have an hour to kill before we perform again." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"We can go to the back room," Sesshomaru told the group, nodding his head towards the back room door. "Your friends told us that we could use that room."

Striking up conversations as they walked to the room, they all sat down on barstools once they walked inside. The back room was set up like an actual bar. Barstools stood by a long counter that held many drinks, glasses and bottles of liquor behind it.

"So girls," Sesshomaru asked, "what song is next on the agenda? We won't need different instruments or a different set up will we?"

"Not until the fourth song," Rin stated. "Our next song is Walk Away and we use the same instruments. It's about the same tempo as Don't Tell Me and the third song weak is just a slow tempo but we still use the guitar, bass and drums. It's the fourth song Never Say Goodbye that all we need is a keyboard or piano to one of the sides for Sango."

"You play piano?" Inuyasha asked Sango, who nodded slowly.

"We can play lots of instruments. We all play piano, guitar, bass and drums but honestly, Kagome is the best at piano. Obviously Rin can play the drums the best and me the guitar and bass but we can all play the instruments that are used in our songs."

"Well tomorrow we'll go to the studio and start working on creating songs for your CD," Sesshomaru said.

"We already have all our songs," Kagome said, surprising both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru though Miroku didn't seem fazed.

"How many songs do you have?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who looked up to the ceiling as if the answers were written there.

"We have thirteen songs. We've performed six, including the ones we will tonight and have another seven songs. All the lyrics and music is written and ready to go."

"And you knew this?" Sesshomaru asked Miroku who just smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't know they had so many but I did know they had all their songs finished instrumental wise."

Inuyasha nodded and then turned his gaze once more to Kagome. "What are your songs called?"

Kagome smiled. "We'll you already know Everybody's Fool and Don't Tell Me, we have Walk Away, Weak, Never Say Goodbye and our special song that we will introduce to you tonight. So that in total is six. We also have One, Forgotten, Because of You, Crazy, Falling to Pieces, Rock This World and Taking Over Me."

"Guess the CD will be out sooner than we thought," Inuyasha said, shaking his head in disbelief. They had been the first band that had everything already done for them. So far, other than the clothes and food they had supplied, and the gas from the cars when they drove somewhere, nothing was spent.

"Don't you guys have other bands to sponsor?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru. "I mean, you're always with us but don't you sponsor other bands as well and need to check up on them?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled. "You're not trying to get rid of us are you?"

Rin looked shocked and then hurt. Folding her arms tightly across her chest she defended her statement. "No! I was just asking. You two are famous to the Hollywood world and yet you're always here with us."

Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha who winced. It was not a question he wanted to be asked. Not yet anyways. "Our corporations support several bands but other than picking them and supporting them we don't see much of them because we give them to our other partners that work for us. We did support a band before like we do you guys but now it's your turn so here we are."

He could already hear the question coming out of Miroku's mouth. He was about to ask it and his mouth opened to slip out a couple words that could ruin their relationship with the band.

"You guys were awesome!" Eri shrieked when she opened the door and saw the three people she had been looking for. Yuka and Ayumi walked in not far behind and hugged each and every one of the girls.

"Thank you so much for coming and singing for us tonight!" Ayumi said, letting go of Rin to move on to Miroku.

"No problem," Kagome laughed and she her self let go of Eri who had clung to Kagome. When Kagome noticed that the girls had suddenly quieted down, she realized that they had not formally met Inuyasha or Sesshomaru yet.

"Oh, guys, I want you to meet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi, our new publicists, though you probably knew all of that. Sesshy and Yash, meet Eri, Yuka and Ayumi."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared daggers at Kagome. Sesshomaru because he hated the nickname with a passion and Inuyasha because he didn't want other people to know Kagome had given him a nickname like Yash.

They all shook hands and then Kagome was pulled back by two hands, which she later found out belonged to Sango. Rin stood beside Sango and smiled evilly as Sango let her go.

"We never did ask how you and Inuyasha got on such good terms that you now had _pet names_ for each other," Rin said, grinning crazily.

Kagome gasped and backed away from the other two but was caught once again by Sango's strong arms. "They're not pet names!" Kagome hissed at her best friends and tried to shake of Sango's grip. "It's just a stupid nickname I came up with because Inuyasha is such a long name to say constantly and because I gave Inuyasha a nickname he wanted to give me one too."

"Pet names," both Sango and Rin said out loud and Kagome glared at them defiantly. "They are not pet names!"

"Sure, whatever Kagome," Sango said giggling and let go of Kagome. "Now go and see your little Yash and have some fun," she continued to tease and Kagome cried out in frustration.

Inuyasha -being totally oblivious to Kagome's little chat- as if on cue called her over. "Kags, can you come here for a minute? I need you to come and see if you like where the piano was put."

"Coming," Kagome muttered as she heard the giggles of her friends from behind her. When Inuyasha saw Kagome's darkened aura storm up to him, he wondered if he had done anything wrong. He smelt the air around her before she approached and smelt something in between frustration and…embarrassment?

Inuyasha led Kagome to the stage. The curtains had been closed and all the doors were locked so that teens and young adults couldn't come onstage. The music blared in Inuyasha's ears and he winced slightly, lowering his ears until they were almost flat against his head. He turned to see Kagome. Her aura had lightened but not by much.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked startled for a moment before she put her arms up signalling that she hadn't heard what he had said.

Inuyasha waved his hand dismissively and pointed to the piano. It was on the left part of the stage up close to the edge of the stage. Kagome walked up to it and stood behind it. She placed her hands on the white keys but didn't play and looked forwards where the audience would be when the curtains were opened. It was a little to close to the edge of the stage and Kagome walked towards Inuyasha, making a motion with her hands telling him she wanted it further back.

Inuyasha nodded and he walked up to one of the men that had appeared. He talked to the man briefly and Kagome noticed that he was actually demon. He had long black hair like Inuyasha's and his eyes were an astounding emerald. His appearance made you believe he was human other than his ears that were pointed behind all of his hair. It hadn't been until the man had tucked a strand behind his ear that she noticed.

They continued to walk towards the door that led to the back room when Inuyasha pulled her by the wrist into a closet. Once inside the black room Kagome noticed that the sound had died considerably. 'It must be soundproof,' Kagome thought. She tried to back up but felt a shelf start to dig into her back. She was trapped in between the shelf and Inuyasha and Inuyasha was blocking her way towards the door. The darkness seemed to envelope her more and she trembled.

Inuyasha would never take advantage of her. Right? Kagome knew that after the three days of being with him that he would never hurt her. But then what was he doing?

Kagome's logical sense of mind died when she heard Inuyasha lock the door behind him and Kagome gasped, backing further into the shelf. Her body trembled dramatically and she whimpered slightly when she felt him move towards her.

Suddenly, light filled the room and she saw Inuyasha holding a string that hung in the middle of the closet. It was connected to the roof and Kagome realized that it was what turned the light on. Inuyasha let go of the string and looked at Kagome. His heart almost stopped instantly when he saw her pale face and frightened eyes.

"Kagome?" He knew what had happened now. He replayed the last two minutes in his head. First he had pulled her into a dark closet where there was no other escape but the one behind him. He had locked the door and moved towards her in the dark, even though it was only to turn on the light.

Kagome visibly trembled and Inuyasha took a step back. "Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. I- I just needed to talk with you privately and everywhere else is taken. Rin had gone into your change room and everyone else was in the back room. You couldn't hear me on stage and if I talked to you in the hall others could hear me. The rooms and this closet are soundproof but nowhere else. I just wanted to talk and I locked the closet so even if someone tried to get in I would hear them open the lock before they came in here." Inuyasha explained him self the best he could, giving her a reason for everything.

Kagome stared at him and realized how foolish she had been. Of course, Inuyasha should have known that she wouldn't have liked it. Then again she should have known that Inuyasha would never touch her or try to hurt her. Relief flooded through her though Inuyasha seemed to grow more concerned. Then she realized that she hadn't answered him. Kagome forgot about her worries and problems when she saw Inuyasha's ears fall completely flat against his head.

Without hesitation Kagome threw her self on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha's body tensed at her actions but quickly relaxed and tightly put his arms around her lower back. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair and Kagome shook her head, leaving his embrace and immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"I'm sorry too," Kagome said quietly and before Inuyasha could tell her she shouldn't be apologizing Kagome once again put a finger to his lips. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome took her finger off. "I wanted to ask what was wrong. You were angry before." Inuyasha left out the embarrassed part afraid that she wouldn't tell him if he did.

"Oh, Sango and Rin were just teasing me about me calling you Yash."

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because they," Kagome hesitated and blushed slightly looking down to the floor, "they kept saying that we gave each other pet names."

Kagome's eyes were still to the floor and Inuyasha smirked. "Well, we'll just have to get some revenge, won't we?"

Kagome looked up smiling and thought for a moment before smirking like Inuyasha. "And I think I have the perfect plan."

* * *

The crowd cheered even louder than before as Kagome finished._"Walk Away…"_

Sango, Kagome and Rin waved as the curtains closed on them and the three made it off stage. Rin and Sango walked ahead and Kagome smirked to herself as she watched to two walked on, totally oblivious to her plan. Everyone had gotten involved –Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Sesshomaru, Miroku and of course Inuyasha. While Sango and Rin had been forced to go to the dressing room to get cleaned up for their next act, Kagome and Inuyasha explained to entire thing. Like promised, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all waited off stage.

"Wonderful once again ladies," Miroku complimented and walked up to Sango, wrapping her in a large hug, with something else…

Sango pulled away instantly with her hand raised in the air ready to make contact with the pervert's cheek when Ayumi 'accidentally' bumped into Sango.

"What?" Sango shrieked as she fell forwards. Grabbing the first thing that came into her possession, Sango grasped Rin's t-shirt and pulled her forwards as well. Sango let go of her friend as she collided with Miroku and fell to the ground lying on top of him. Rin was jerked forward and pushed into an unsuspecting Sesshomaru who stumbled backwards but did not fall down. Rin's arms were wrapped around the demon's waist, her head buried in his stomach.

_Click_

Sango shot up from her spot when she noticed the close proximity of their faces. Kagome's loud laughter could be heard from behind her and she turned sharply towards her joyful friend.

"That is not funny Kagome!" Sango screamed and stormed towards her still laughing friend. Sango was about to slap her friend on the head when she saw Inuyasha step in front of her, smirking.

"Sorry Sango. I can't let you hurt Kags. I did give her a _pet name_ after all."

Realization hit Sango hard on the face as it dawned on her on what had just happened. Sango looked to see a blushing red Rin behind her and she couldn't believe something like that had just occurred.

"You…you planned this!" Sango yelled at Kagome, her face even redder and this time Kagome knew it was from embarrassment, not anger.

"Of course," Kagome said jumping on Inuyasha's back to see both Sango and Rin properly since he was taller than her. "I had to get revenge for what had happened earlier."

"Kagome!" Rin whined and then turned to Yuka, Ayumi and Eri for help but when she saw Eri holding a digital camera, she stopped dead in her tracks. "You're in this too!" she exclaimed catching Sango's attention.

"A camera?" Sango asked.

"Wow you two are slow right now," Kagome laughed shaking her head as she blew a strand of Inuyasha's hair that was in front of her face out of the way. "They were part of it two. We were going to embarrass you two and then take a picture of it –the reason the camera is here- but of course Sango made my life easier by pulling Rin and making her go into Sesshomaru. Rin's embarrassment wasn't going to happen until after the next song."

Sango turned sharply to Miroku and Sesshomaru and saw Miroku rubbing the back of his neck and Sesshomaru looking away. "You two too?"

"Um, yeah…" Miroku started but stopped abruptly when he saw Sango running towards him. Miroku ran for it and ran into the first room that came into view, which to Kagome's excitement was the closet she and Inuyasha had been in earlier.

'That did not sound right,' Kagome thought, listening to her thoughts.

Sango ran and yanked open the door, revealing Miroku and she ran in after him. Kagome pointed to the closet door still on top of him and Inuyasha ran to it, holding the door.

"Sango, if you wanted to be alone in the closet so bad with Miroku why didn't you just tell us?" On cue, Inuyasha slammed the door and you heard Sango's yelp of both shock and anger.

_Slap_

"Lecher!"

Inuyasha walked back into the area where the rest stayed with Kagome still on his back.

"How much did they pay you?" Rin asked. She was looking straight at Sesshomaru who to Inuyasha's surprise seemed to struggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said Sesshy. I can't believe you would do that without being paid."

'Burn,' Kagome thought in her head but the talk seemed to be getting bigger and bigger as Kagome, Inuyasha and the other three girls watched.

"Are you implying that I only do things for riches?" Sesshomaru's anger seemed to be building up though Rin wasn't affected by it in the least bit.

"Me? Implying that you're just a selfish self-centred jerk? No…" Rin continued on sarcastically.

"I can back out of this deal at any moment. Don't you dare talk back to me like that," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Back out? Yeah right. If I remember correctly, you lectured Inuyasha last time he almost did that, telling him to not make the mistake of losing your 'goldmine'. Would you really back out because of a little argument when you got mad at Inuyasha when Kagome spilt Glava all over his pants? If you do you just prove my point of being a selfish self-centred jerk. Heck! Even if you kept us you would still be selfish because of all the money you'd get from being with us!"

Rin glared defiantly at Sesshomaru, daring him to break the gaze. Kagome nudged Inuyasha in the side when she noticed that Eri, Ayumi and Yuka had left. "We should go," Kagome said in a barely audible voice.

With his hearing he heard it and nodded, carrying Kagome into the back room. Once they got in there, Kagome slid off his back. "What if he does back out Yash? Oh my God what have a done?" Kagome started pacing the room until Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and dumped her on the couch. She gave a small yelp when she felt him let go of her but sighed when she landed on the soft sofa. Inuyasha walked over to the bar area and grabbed two cans of Pepsi. Throwing one to Kagome, he opened it and took a long sip.

"Don't worry Kags," he said after taking a breath. "Sesshomaru isn't stupid enough to let you guys go. Plus," he added with a wink, "I think Sesshy has a soft spot for Rin there."

Kagome gasped and almost choked on her soda when she heard that. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Just don't tell anyone I think that."

Kagome nodded and laughed and took another swig of her drink.

Their next performance would be in twenty minutes. Hopefully by then everything would be resolved…

'Why is my life anything but ordinary?' she thought with a sigh and shrugged, taking another sip of the Pepsi. To that question she didn't have the answer to.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. This is chapter 7 so the plot will soon be starting to really take hold. If anything that would be the reason I'm taking slightly longer to update because the chapters will be getting (possibly) longer and with more detail.**

**Please review...if I get a lot I may update by Friday. Or tomorrow if you're _very_ lucky.**

**_Next Chapter: Haunted_**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I know this chapter was a little shorter but not by that much. It was still the average size of all my chapters. I want to thank all of my reviewers. It really made me feel good and it inspired me to finish the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter**

**Go on...read...

* * *

**

Chapter 8- Haunted

Sango and Rin were still angry with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't utter one word not matter how much Inuyasha tried to piss him off on purpose. Miroku was unconscious due to Sango's rage in the closet and overall Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that they had all formed an alliance against Inuyasha and her self. Weird thing is that Miroku and Sesshomaru had agreed to their plan in the first place. Maybe it was just because Sesshomaru was in a bad mood or something really confusing happened. Maybe Miroku just wasn't talking to them because he was 'sleeping.'

Kagome tried to shake all of her mix-matched thoughts out of her mind as the curtains opened. They were performing their fourth song: Never Say Goodbye. The tempo was slow and relaxing, it was a pleasant song –definitely one both boys and girls could dance to.

Kagome sat on a stool from the back room. She was not to play any instrument during this song since it only required drums and piano. The stage was dark and Kagome looked around at the expectant faces of all the people in the club. Suddenly, a spotlight shone down on Sango who started the music at a lulling beat. Only Sango could be seen and the crowd cheered loudly for her, receiving many catcalls and whistles. Then it was Rin's part. The spotlight shone on her and only Rin and Sango could be seen. More calls were made but after the beat was steadied, everyone quieted down.

The light almost blinded Kagome as she started her part, and no one dared call for her. Most of the people were already dancing and Kagome smiled warmly towards the people who weren't. For a moment, she wished she could be dancing with someone that was special to her. She never had that really when she was younger and when she did, it was after she found out about Hojo and couldn't remember because of all the times she had gotten drunk. Luckily, she had never lost anything either because she was too drunk to walk or move or her friends had stopped her before she went too far.

She wanted to dance with someone special…_(Kagome/Sango and Rin/**All** singing)_

"_Never been in love 'cause a girl like me never had someone to care for,_

"_Never thought there could be someone special for me._

"_But now I'm all in love 'cause a girl like me waited patiently for someone,_

"_Someone to care for me and there will never be…"_

She looked at the wave of people. Some were slowly waving their arms in the air but most were dancing. Kagome had written this song on her own as well as Everybody's Fool, Because of You and the song they were performing last. She had written four songs in total. She smiled once more and closed her eyes as she started the chorus and put her heart and soul into it.

"_**No more lonely,**_

"_**No more just me,**_

"_**I've been there before, I'm not going no more.**_

"_**And now that you're here, I never want to say goodbye love,**_

"_**Never want to be without you.**_

"_**No more crying,**_

"_**No denying,**_

"_**I'm in love with you and now that you here,**_

"_**I never want to say goodbye love."**_

Kagome stood up from the stool and started to twirl slowly as she started her next part. She stopped and continued to sing, loving every moment of the song.

"_Now it's time for me, to find what the first time love could mean,_

"_Little scared but it's cool 'cause its worth it._

"_Now I finally found love, and I know that it, has got to be for real (so real),_

"_Is the way that I feel, so come share my world with me,_

"_So there will never be…"_

Now Sango and Rin sang the chorus with Kagome doing the backup lyrics where there were a lot of long and high notes. Kagome stood in the middle of the stage just swaying to the music.

"_No more lonely, (No…)_

"_No more just me, _

"_I've been there before (Oh…) I'm not going no more._(Oh…)

"_And now that you're here, I (I never want to say, never want to say, no…) never want to say goodbye love,_(I never want to say, never want to say, no…)

"_Never want to be without you._

"_No more crying, (No more crying…)_

"_No denying, (No…)_

"_I'm in love with you (With you…) and now that you here,_ (With you…)

"_**I never want to say goodbye love."**_

The chorus ended and again the roles were switched. Kagome sang the main parts as Sango and Rin did backup. They had practiced this song constantly to perfect the timing and it paid off.

"_So I'm standing here, (Oh…)_

"_Arms open wide,_

"_Ready to give my heart,_

"_I'm sure this time, (Yeah…)_

"_This love is going to last for life._

"_Baby I know things change, (Oh…)_

"_And there might be some rain,_

"_But the clouds are going to clear and the sun is going to shine again,_

"_Shine light on our love baby, so let's make it last forever._

"_**No more lonely,**_

"_**No more just me,**_

"_**I've been there before, I'm not going no more.**_

"_**And now that you're here, I never want to say goodbye love,**_

"_**Never want to be without you.**_

"_**No more crying,**_

"_**No denying,**_

"_**I'm in love with you and now that you here,**_

"_**I never want to say,"**_

Kagome sat down on the stool and close her eyes as she hit the last high note.

"_Goodbye…"_

Everyone on the dance floor stopped and turned to cheer for the band. Rin walked up to the edge of the stage while both Sango and Kagome remained behind. "We'll be back in half-an-hour with our final song so until then, dance the night away!"

Without speaking to each other, they walked into the back room. Kagome could almost feel the thick tension that hung over them. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came to mind. She mentally slapped herself for her lack of words at such a needed time and opened the door. She held it for Rin and Sango who didn't even thank Kagome as they passed.

Kagome felt tears start to come but she pushed them back and walked to the counter and where Ayumi sat.

"Hey Ayumi," Kagome muttered forlornly.

"Hey Kagome what would you like to drink?"

"Water please," Kagome said and waited patiently for Ayumi to finish before she asked the questions that Kagome so desperately needed to ask.

"Here you go," she said with a smile and leaned on the counter as if waiting for Kagome to spill.

"Thanks. Ayumi, what do you think I should do? About Sango and Rin I mean. They won't even talk to me anymore since I got revenge on them for what they said to me earlier. I mean, it's not like it was such a horrible prank like splashing a bucket of water on them or colouring their hair a different colour. I only pushed them in the right direction."

"And what direction would that be?" Ayumi asked. She had nodded the entire way through Kagome's rant and Kagome was glad someone was there to talk to her.

"Well, no matter how hard Sango tries to cover it up, its totally obvious she and Miroku have crushes on each other. I thought they would end up marrying each other since grade six for goodness sake. And Rin and Sesshomaru. They are such an odd couple but they are so cute together. They are exactly what the other needs. Sesshomaru needs to learn that there is more to life than money and the necessities and Rin needs to learn to be more mature. Its obvious they have at least some feelings towards each other since Rin is always blushing or giggling when she's around Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru seems to be at much more of a loss when he talks to her as if he doesn't know what to say."

"It's so romantic. And of course then there is you and Inuyasha. I swear you two are a match made in heaven."

"Ayumi!"

"What?" she cried out defensively.

"There is nothing between Inuyasha and I. We are strictly good friends, but it feels like I've known him all my life."

Ayumi agreed with Kagome but smiled and Kagome continued on about their 'friendship' and not 'relationship boyfriend-girlfriend wise.'

Finally Kagome took a break and another sip of her water.

"Well," Ayumi started, "it sounds like to me you six have a good relationship with each other –friend wise of course. I think Sango and Rin are just blowing off steam. You know better than I do since I only met her in grade ten that Sango can hold a grudge but eventually can't take it anymore and comes rushing back. Rin is probably fighting with herself about what to do. She can never take silence and hates being in fights with her friends. It will resolve on its own but if I were you I would apologize and explain why you did it and that you think it wasn't as big of deal as they are making it to be. It was just payback and the two of them should know about it more than you do. Remember how many times Sango got back at Miroku? And Rin got back at the two of you when you didn't sign up for school spirit activities? In the end you're still friends but sometimes you have some bumps in the road that make it hard."

Kagome was silent for a moment taking it all in. Eventually she smiled. "Thanks Ayumi. I knew I could always talk to you," and with that, Kagome left to find Sango and Rin in the dressing room.

Kagome approached the door cautiously, seemingly afraid of the possible outcomes her visit could cause. Just then, Sesshomaru appeared from another room and looked at her funny.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to talk to Sango and Rin, is that okay?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Of course, but you won't find them here," Sesshomaru said. He looked at her as if she was the stupidest being around.

"Well then where would I find them since you obviously know so much?"

"On stage."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a minute before looking around frantically. "What time is it?" she demanded.

"Time for you to perform. I thought Miroku was suppose to get you," Sesshomaru said but Kagome didn't hear whatever else he had to say since she had run off at top speed. She ran on stage and saw both Sango and Rin looking peeved.

"Kagome where were you?" Rin exclaimed.

"In the back room! No one told me and I assumed it wasn't time yet!" Kagome retorted, defending herself.

"Its already 11:59 and people are already counting down until midnight!" Sango hissed. She walked over to the far side of the stage and grabbed her bass guitar. Rin went to the drums, drumsticks up in the air.

Kagome listened and realized that Sango was right. People were counting down for their last performance. At first she had thought it was just random yelling since with all the people speaking at different times nothing sounded together. Vaguely she heard the shouts and the timing was…fifteen seconds.

Kagome jogged to centre stage and picked up her guitar. The mike was once again in the stand and she tapped it lightly twice to see if it worked. The sound from her tapping resonated and with a nod of her head, the men working on stage left.

"Five…four…three…two…one!"

The curtains started to open as the band started playing their instruments.

Waiting eight counts and listening to the music, the cheers died and Kagome started the lyrics. _(Kagome singing)_

"_What you see is not what you get,_

"_With you there's just no measurement,_

"_No, way to tell what's real from what isn't there._

"_Your eyes they sparkled, that's all changed,_

"_It's the lies that drop like acid rain,_

"_You washed away the best of me you don't care…_

Kagome danced a little on stage, as did Sango when they both played their instruments. The chorus came up and the tempo got faster but Kagome was prepared, they had worked on it before they came…

"_You know you did it, I'm gone,_

"_To find someone to live for in this world._

"_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

"_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

"_You're wrong, if you think you can walk right through my door,_

"_That is just so you coming back when I finally moved on,_

"_I'm already gone…"_

Kagome stopped singing and noticed that Sango was about as far forward on the stage as she, so Kagome nodded Sango over and together they played, one guitar, one bass, facing each other.

"_Some time's shattered, never open,_

"_Nothing matters when you're broken,_

"_That was me whenever I was with, you._

"_Always ending, always over,_

"_Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster,_

"_I am breaking that habit today…_

"_You know you did it, I'm gone,_

"_To find someone to live for in this world._

"_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

"_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

"_You're wrong, if you think you can walk right through my door,_

"_That is just so you coming back when I finally moved on,_

"_I'm already gone"_

Sango backed off and returned to her beginning spot as Kagome started the next verse.

"_There is nothing you can say,_

"_Sorry doesn't cut it babe,_

"_Take the hit and walk away,_

"'_Cause I'm gone._

"_I doesn't matter what you do,_

"_It's what you did that's hurting you,_

"_All I needed was the truth,_

"_Now I'm gone."_

Rin and Sango stopped playing and only Kagome strummed her guitar, making the tempo drop dramatically. It was almost a haunting sound and Kagome liked this part the best.

"_What you see is not what you get…_

"_What you see is not what you get…"_

The beat came back full force and the people of the crowd started jumping up and down, waving and pumping their arms in the air.

"_You know you did it, I'm gone,_

"_To find someone to live for in this world._

"_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight,_

"_Just a bridge that I got to burn._

"_You're wrong, if you think you can walk right through my door,_

"_That is just so you coming back when I finally moved on,_

"_I'm already gone…_

Kagome's voice was now practically yelling at this part as Sango and Rin 'oh-ed' in the background. Her voice was in a slightly higher pitch and she stopped playing her guitar for this part.

"_I'm already gone! Oh I'm already gone, gone, gone…_

"_Already gone…_

"_I'm gone…"_

The cheering seemed to never end to the three girls as they held hands and bowed together jokingly. They were laughing hard when they came up from the bow that Kagome was completely out of breath.

When Sango noticed that Kagome was having trouble speaking she started to yell into Kagome's mike that had made its way up to the edge. "Hey everybody!"

Kagome smiled gratefully at Sango who gave her a small smile in return. "Is everybody having fun?" she continued.

The crowd screamed so loud that Kagome was surprised the glass on the windows didn't break. Faintly behind her she heard a familiar howl. "Christ! Holy shit, God damn it they're loud!"

Kagome giggled as she winked to him backstage as he fumed, glaring at the back of her head when she had turned to face the crowd once more.

Kagome walked up to the mike now and looked at Inuyasha with a smug grin on her face before she looked at Sango and Rin. "Hmm, was that loud enough do you think?"

"No!" Inuyasha screamed from behind her but she didn't look back to see his panic-stricken face.

The crowd boomed once more at Kagome's unanswered question and Rin and Sango smiled when they figured out why Kagome had asked again.

"Alright!" Kagome said, waving her hands dismissively trying to get them to quiet down. It didn't take long before they did and Kagome continued. "Thank you everybody! Tonight was a blast! On behalf of Black Majik I would like to thank everybody for cheering us on and Eri, Yuka and Ayumi for inviting us to play at the Kiss and Tell!"

Kagome took the mike out of the stand and gave it to Rin. "Now everybody I have a surprise for you! Everyone received a bracelet when they entered the Kiss and Tell. On the back of the bracelet is a number. Three people who you all know are going to come on stage and pick a number from one and three hundred. If your picked, you and two other people that will be chosen will get to come and meet us all backstage and receive a package from us with lots of prizes that have all our signatures on it! If you win, please go to the door to the left of the bar. You will have to show your bracelet as proof so don't let anyone steal it."

Kagome looked at Sango in confusion and she whispered quietly, "Miroku explained this to us before you came. I guess he never found you on time to tell you."

Kagome nodded and then smiled when Rin handed her back the microphone. "Introduce the idiots Kagome," Rin whispered and Kagome laughed before talking into the mike.

"Now I'm going to introduce you to the three men who will be calling you up!"

The crowd cheered and only got louder when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked on stage. Kagome glared at Miroku when he came on but then smiled sweetly once more and yelled into the mike, "Here's our three special guys: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi and Miroku Hoshi!"

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru first. "Sesshomaru, will you do the honours of starting us off?"

Sesshomaru grabbed the mike and called out a random number. "One hundred and thirty-four!"

A loud, high-pitched shriek filled the room and many cheered for the girl who had won.

"Next, Miroku!" Kagome called.

"Twenty-three!"

Lots of cheering erupted again but nothing was loud and piercing. Obviously a guy had won.

"And last but not least, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked, "Three-hundred."

Loud cheers again but no overly loud screaming, yet again, another male had probably won.

Kagome rolled her eyes while muttering, "How creative" into the mike. Many laughed at Kagome's dry sense of humour.

"That hurt Kagome," Inuyasha said shaking his head and putting his hand over his heart. It reminded her too much of Miroku.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha if I hurt your feelings. What can I do to make it up to you?" Kagome laughed and then walked to the edge of the stage. She rolled her eyes when Inuyasha pouted and that got a lot of whistling from the audience.

"Well thank you everyone for such a great night! Party on!"

The crowd cheered and the curtains started to close but not before everyone heard the distinct sound of the people chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

Kagome pointed to her self-bewildered and many from the crowd pointed to Inuyasha. Kagome looked back towards the just as confused half-demon. He walked up to the edge beside Kagome while the curtains continued to slowly close.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the chanting continued.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he felt Kagome's lips on his cheek. It ended as quickly as it started since it was only a peck, but the crowd continued to yell deafeningly.

Kagome waved goodbye and then ran behind the curtain before it fully closed. Inuyasha, of course, wasn't so lucky because he had just stared at Kagome and then realized that the curtain had closed on him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted and then pushed back one of the heavy curtains before leaving the crowds view.

* * *

Her heart stopped. No it couldn't be. The others stopped as well, Sesshomaru because he was behind the rest and Inuyasha because he ran into Kagome when he was trying to catch her.

Kagome trembled for the third time that day as she saw him. No it couldn't be.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach so she wouldn't collapse to the ground. The third winner from the contest came in as the first and second one left happy.

Sango was the first to react. "What the hell are you doing here?" she screamed maliciously towards the young man.

"Simple." The man grinned and stared at Kagome as if she was a prize just waiting to be claimed.

"I won. I'm number three hundred."

Miroku was the next to move and he stood in front of Kagome, blocking her from his view. "Take her to the dressing room," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha who was still holding a shaking Kagome in his arms. Moving to her side, he left one arm wrapped around her waist to support her while they walked. Of course, as life would have it, the young man stood by the dressing room's door.

The entire time the man looked at Kagome almost hungrily and Kagome started shaking even more. He walked up to her and Kagome cracked.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Kagome screamed and attempted to run to the dressing room, breaking out of Inuyasha's grip when the man caught her arm.

Kagome started to struggle with her emotions but screamed in pain as she tried to jerk her wrist free. "You're hurting me!"

In a flash, her wrist was free and she stood behind Inuyasha, his well-built body shielding her from him. Inuyasha's hands held her protectively behind him and she snuggled into his back as if in doing so the man would go away. That's when she felt it, a low growl coming out of Inuyasha as she felt the rumble on his back.

"Get the hell out of here now before I kill you and your sorry ass for touching Kagome you pathetic excuse for a human," Inuyasha spat. He could feel Kagome holding onto him like he was her last lifeline and Inuyasha felt the need to protect her grow.

"I don't think so," the young man smirked. "I'm a winner in the contest. I get my prize no matter what. I don't think you want the media to know that you kicked a guy out for no reason now do you?"

Miroku walked up to the man and shoved him against the wall, holding him up by the collar. "You hurt her, mentally, emotionally and now physically. That's reason enough is it not?" Miroku threatened.

The guy didn't say anything and his jaw clenched. "Miroku I see that you're still as much as a protective brother to Kagome as you've always been."

Miroku growled at that and slammed the guy into the wall once more. Sesshomaru calmly walked up to Miroku and looked at him.

"Who is this?"

Miroku didn't seem to want to answer and when Sesshomaru turned to look at Sango and Rin, they didn't either.

Then, from behind Inuyasha, Kagome's voice came, sad and scared. "Hojo."

Immediately at hearing the name Inuyasha's growling increased.

Sesshomaru merely grabbed Hojo away from Miroku's grip and put him against another wall, this time his feet were dangling in the air. "You can either get out right now or I call the guards to come and take you away. If you leave now, there will be no fight. Then if you chose to argue against me you may be taken away nearly dead. Either way you are leaving without a prize."

Hojo scowled but said nothing. Sesshomaru put Hojo down to the ground and for a moment, Hojo just looked at Inuyasha who hid Kagome behind his back.

"Fine but just remember this. Kagome you will be mine again. Not even dog boy there will stop me from getting to you."

Instantly, Inuyasha was holding Hojo by the throat, forcing him against the wall. "Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asked menacingly. His eyes tinted blood red with only little amber left in the pools. "If you ever come near Kagome again I will personally see to your death. I belong to the richest family and if I hear one comment about you going to the police for harassment you will never see the light of day again."

Hojo now looked panicked and yelped as Inuyasha dropped him to the ground. Without a seconds hesitation Hojo ran from backstage and into the night.

* * *

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, hugging her friend fiercely. With old emotions forgotten, both Sango and Rin vowed to not leave Kagome's side unless she wanted it.

Kagome nodded dumbly. She did not cry but she was shaken pretty bad. The way he had smiled at her was something she would never forget. Hojo had never been like that before. He had always been quiet around her and very down to earth. But maybe like his past love for her it had been all a scam.

"Do you want anything?" Rin asked, pulling a bottle of water out for her self in the dressing room's mini fridge.

Kagome shook her head, causing her friends to worry. She hadn't spoken since Hojo had showed up and they feared she would go off into the deep end once more.

"Kagome, what do you want me to do?" Sango asked, trying to make Kagome talk. Kagome looked up for a minute thinking.

The two friends waited patiently for her answer.

"I…I don't know…" Kagome said, her words breaking slightly. "I'm so…Sango, Rin…I'm so afraid…"

At the same time, Sango and Rin engulfed Kagome in a huge hug. Kagome hugged them back less enthusiastically. She needed to continue.

"Like what if…what if Miroku or Sesshomaru…if Inuyasha wasn't there? Hojo hurt me…Oh, why me?" Kagome asked, shaking her head. She laughed bitterly. "I guess being cheated on runs in the family…"

Rin grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her lightly. "No Kagome," Rin argued. "Hojo just wasn't the one. He lied to you. He wasn't the one that you could spend your life with. You have so many choices Kagome. You will find the right guy, it just might take time."

Kagome sniffed and nodded. "You're right. Thanks guys."

"We're your sister's remember? We always have you back," Sango said with a smile.

Kagome smiled to when she remembered the day they had become sisters. Not by blood but by friendship…

_It was eleven at night when the telephone rang at Sango's apartment. Since she was sixteen, she had moved out of the shelter in which that had kept her alive and warm and moved into a place of her own. She had just started to fall asleep when the phone rang and a sobbing Kagome started blabbing on the other end._

"_Kagome, what's wrong? Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."_

_On the other end Kagome had tried to stop her tears but her body wouldn't comply. It was too horrible. How had her life become so horrible? When did everything start to go so horrendously wrong?_

_A policeman saw Kagome's state and heard Sango trying to calm Kagome down on the other end. The man reached out his hand as if to take the phone from her, and Kagome gave it to him, letting him explain what had happened._

_Kagome's mother and brother had died. _

_Souta, Kagome's little brother, had been at a sleepover before but had chickened out at the last minute and had called his mother to come and pick him up. It was dark outside when Mrs. Higurashi had gone to pick up her son and even later when she had started to head home with her six year-old son. _

_Then, a drunken teen coming home from a party crashed into their car when coming around a bend, and Mrs. Higurashi had no way to stop the head on collision. They had died instantly from the impact, but that hadn't helped Kagome's pain._

_Sango had called Miroku and Rin and the three of them went in Sango's car and drove to Kagome. She was rocking back and forth in a chair in her living room. Tears made her face shine in the dim lighting and together the three had stayed and calmed her. It was then they had decided that since all of their families had died, they would become their own family…_

Kagome remembered once again the sad night when alcohol had taken her only family left. Miroku had lost his parents to disease, Sango to guns in a shoot out when her parents had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and Rin, who was orphaned since birth.

Suddenly, something inside of her forced the image of Inuyasha into her thoughts. He had protected her as he had vowed to do. She had to tell him.

She had to tell him about what had happened…

About her life story…

The truth behind who she was…

To reveal the pain she felt when she was sixteen…

It was time to tell him of her haunted past…

* * *

**There you go. I will be updating through the holidays just to let you know. So Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and every other holiday you might celebrate.**

**Please review. They make me really happy.**

**_Next Chapter: Confessions of a Broken Heart_**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back. I want to thank NomadGirl66 and Caty for reviewing my last chapter through the holidays. Sorry I took so long to update for you guys. I had the chapter done...I just got lazy. Don't worry though the next chappie is 75 done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in the chapter

* * *

**

Chapter 9- Confessions of a Broken Heart

"Kagome your voice needs to be more relaxed. Rin and Sango aren't as strong at singing as you are so you need to quiet down so the group works together," Ami told Kagome.

It was late Friday morning and everyone, after spending a good night's sleep at the Takahashi mansion once more, crowded in the studio located at the far end of the mansion. Ami, a worker from the Thunder Brothers Music Company, had been called in to work with Black Majik. Currently, they were working on recording their second song. Since all the music and lyrics were written, nothing but a slight change in tempo and some adjusting of pitch were needed.

They had already finished recording Don't Tell Me, which didn't take long to finish. Now, they were working on Falling To Pieces. It had been a piece that they had written together.

Kagome nodded at Ami who smiled. "Okay girls, do the second verse and the chorus and we'll take a break."

Rin held a cassette player that played the instrumentals for that song. It would help them say in tune with the song without having to sing loudly over the music.

"_**All your days,**_

"_**Pass you by,**_

"_**Sun will rise,**_

"_**On your lonely, lonely nights.**_

"_**Pray you sleep tonight,**_

"_**Pray just a little,**_

"_**When every little thing**_

"_**Starts falling to pieces…"**_

The girls stopped at the same time. They had nailed it perfectly and Ami gave them thumbs up letting them know that could leave the studio for a break.

When they opened the door to the room Ami sat in working all the switches, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha greeted them. Sango went to talk to Ami about something and Rin started conversation with Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome on the other hand, just walked out of the studio completely. She needed some peace and quiet and decided to retreat to her bedroom on the second floor.

Shutting her bedroom door, she collapsed on the large queen sized mattress that was overly decorated in red, though now the colour had started to rub off on her.

'I can't tell Inuyasha,' Kagome thought miserably. She didn't know how to do it. How could she explain everything about her father, the deaths of her mother and brother, about Hojo on some of the things not even Sango, Rin or Miroku knew about? How she became an alcoholic, which explained why she didn't have anything to drink at the party the first night the group had spent together? There was so much pain in her past she didn't even want to recall it, but Inuyasha deserved to know. He had saved her in more ways than he would ever know through those past six days. To make things worse, it was the seventeenth of the month…

A light rapping at the door snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice asked through the door.

It was now or never…

"Come in," Kagome called, not bothering to move from her comfortable position on her bed.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw a pale Kagome lying on her bed. Kagome had chosen to wear all black even against Sesshomaru's wishes. Sango, Miroku and Rin had stood up for her and Kagome had mentally thanked them. Kagome's tight black jeans and black tank top contrasted greatly with the deep crimson duvet cover. Her pale skin seemed even paler as if she had seen a ghost and Inuyasha wondered what was wrong with the normally bubbly Kagome. She had been like that the entire day, barely eating breakfast, wanting to wear only black, the fact that she refused to sing one of the songs preferring to sing Falling To Pieces instead… It was weird.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed and motioned for Inuyasha to lie on the bed beside her. Inuyasha had started to go down, looking at Kagome the entire time confused, when the door shot open.

Once again, they were in an awkward position. Inuyasha's right hand was beside Kagome's head and she was lying down with her eyes closed. His body was leaning down –towards her as it would look like- and both were extremely surprised to see Miroku with the door wide open.

For a minute he stared wide-eyed and then he smiled sinfully. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," he said putting on an innocent face. Kagome could tell he wasn't sorry at all for catching them in such a self-conscious position.

"You didn't," Kagome said sighing once more and sat up. "What did you want letch?"

Miroku rolled his eyes but told her anyways. "Break's over. Back to singing."

Inuyasha stood behind her and followed her out of her room. They made their way back to the studio in complete silence.  
For the majority of the day, the girls sang and completed recording three songs, thanks to Ami. Inuyasha was still tense. He had no clue what Kagome was going to tell him in her room but he knew it wasn't good news. Had Hobo called her again?

Inuyasha growled at the thought as he pulled a coke out of the fridge in the kitchen half of the music lounge. Everyone sat there lazily wondering what to do for the rest of the day.

"We could go shopping," Rin suggested which made Miroku shake his head quickly.

"No. How about we go to the movies?"

"We don't really have any connections there and even if we did we would need a private viewing and if we wanted that we should have done it earlier," Inuyasha pointed out.

"How about just watching TV? When does Beside Love come back on?" Sango asked.

"Beside Love doesn't come back on until Tuesday at eleven. How about we just rent some movies and have a slumber party tonight?" Kagome suggested.

"Slumber party?" Sesshomaru asked sceptically.

"Yeah, that's an awesome idea Kagome. We haven't done that in months!" Rin exclaimed. When she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's sceptical looks she shook her hand sadly. "It's basically like a sleepover. We rent movies, watch them, eat popcorn, drink soda, and sleep in the basement or whatever room that has a TV and DVD player."

"Which is pretty much every room," Sango added. "It's a great idea. Miroku what do you think since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get to have a say in this?"

"It's a fine idea," Miroku said nodding.

"And how come we don't get a say in this?" Sesshomaru asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Because you've never had a slumber party with us before so you'd never know what it would be like, therefore you don't have a say," Rin said childishly.

"I see," was all he said and went over to the cupboard to get some more rye for his coke.

"Well we've already missed lunch by a good three hours, so how about we order pizza?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the clock on the microwave. It was five o'clock and though they normally ate lunch at noon they had woken up late and didn't have breakfast until ten-thirty.

"Can we just have cheese and crackers or something like that for now?" Sango asked. "Pizza and movies are always more fun at night time."

"Sure," Inuyasha said. "So basically we have an hour or so to kill. What do you want to do?"

Rin smiled evilly before answering. "Do you guys have a game room?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said smirking, "why?"

"Let's see if any of you big shots can beat Miss Undefeated at Air Hockey."

* * *

Kagome frowned and jumped on her bed, landing in its comforting hold. She had tried, three times now in total, and still everytime she was just about to tell him, someone or something would interrupt. The first time was Miroku, the second Sesshomaru and third Ami. Kagome had thought she had left for good until next Monday but Ami had accidentally brought back papers that Miroku needed. How Ami had gotten lost and just so happened to walk in the spare bedroom on the main floor she didn't know. After that encounter Ami hadn't been able to look Kagome in the eyes thinking that she had walked in on them when they were going to have…well some cuddle time if that's how you want to put it.

Luckily Ami was too embarrassed to tell the others.

Kagome cried out in aggravation and grabbed the pair of pyjamas from the dresser. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had decided that they could stay at the mansion for as long as they wanted but so not to impose, they decided to leave after Ami came for the CD recording on Monday.

Kagome looked at the two pairs of pyjamas. One pair was a pair of white short shorts and a white tank top. It wasn't see-through but it was close and Kagome would never go to their slumber party dressed in such a slut-like way. The next pair made Kagome laugh. They were a pair of light pink pyjamas; the bottoms in a pant-like style with paw prints all over it with the saying 'paws off' underneath. The top was a pink halter-top and after throwing it on, she raced downstairs with her pillow in her hand into the dining hall.

Kagome seemed to be the last one there. Even Rin had beaten her. Rin wore a pair of blue silk pyjamas with stars all across it and Sango wore a pair of purple pyjamas with lips all over it.

"My goodness Kagome I love the outfit!" Sango said laughing. "Its so perfect!"

She was right. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both dog-demons and with the saying paws off all over the bottoms, it just fit together perfectly.

Rin giggled. "Too bad they don't have a hands-off one for Sango."

Sango snorted and turn her head to Miroku. "You'll never learn will you? I think I'll go get custom pyjamas made that have the saying 'hands off' just for you buddy."

"As long as the material is see-through or white I won't care."

Sango turned red and Kagome blushed remembering the second pair of pyjamas in her dresser drawers. Who gave her that outfit anyways?

For the first time Kagome actually noticed what the other guys were wearing. All three of them wore long pants with a baggy t-shirt on top. Miroku's was royal blue, Sesshomaru's white and Inuyasha's red.

'Well big surprise there,' Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha was looking at her too. Smirking with a new idea she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Now he had to support her so she wouldn't fall. On instinct, Inuyasha put his hands together at put them to her ass to stop her from falling but then immediately but them around her back.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said irked with the fact that Kagome was now clinging to him.

"Do you not know how to read?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that wench?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course I do!"

"Well then you should know that my pyjama pants saw 'paws off' and you 'doggy boy' just touched my ass." Kagome smirked almost identical to the way Inuyasha would have if only he hadn't turned red with anger. Or with embarrassment…either or.

"That's not fair Kagome! I only did that to stop you from falling! Its not my fault you can't keep off of me!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to turn red. She slid off and pouted. "You ruin all the fun," she muttered and turned to see that the others were already headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome yelled and ran out the door with Inuyasha behind her.

"Away from you two sick lovebirds and your sick games. Like honestly you two, _in front of us?_" Miroku said, smiling the entire time.

_Wham_

"Shut your mouth lecher. There is nothing going on between me and the wench," Inuyasha said, his fist still clenched.

"Temper, temper Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, patting him on the back. "It doesn't matter if there is something going on between you two it only matters if there is and the media finds out. Relationships are destroyed more and more by the media than anything else."

"Sesshy. I suggest you stop talking nonsense about me and my girlfriend's nonexistent relationship."

Rin had listened in on the last part and giggled. "Inuyasha, do you know what you just said?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before stopping dead in his tracks. "No! No!" he yelled waving his arms in the air. "I mean me and my nonexistent girlfriend's relationship."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha with a look that clearly stated she thought he was crazy. Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kagome all continued down the hall with a fuming Inuyasha storming behind them.

"So what room are we going in anyways?" Sango asked.

"The theatre room," Sesshomaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Theatre room?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, the theatre room. The room we were in Tuesday. You know, the one with the large TV, the two sofas and the futon?"

"Oh." Rin couldn't think of anything else to say to that so she kept her mouth shut and followed Sesshomaru to the theatre room.

Once there, the smell of pizza overwhelmed them and surprise, surprise, Inuyasha was there first, followed by Miroku and Kagome and then the rest.

There were four large pizzas. One of them was pepperoni, the other cheese, one was the meat supreme and the final was a deluxe. Everyone got two slices on a plate and then sat down in the same seating as they did on Tuesday, Kagome and Inuyasha on the futon only this time slightly closer, Sango and Rin on one sofa and Sesshomaru and Miroku on the other.

After a servant gave them each a drink, the lights were dramatically dimmed and the TV came to life.

"What movie are we watching?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," mused Miroku. "What would you guys like?"

Miroku went around in a circle starting at Sesshomaru. "Science-fiction."

Kagome: "Horror."

Inuyasha: "Action."

Rin: "Chick flick, duh!"

Sango: "Comedy."

Everyone looked to Miroku for his choice. Everyone had chosen basically every theme and now that Miroku was the only one who hadn't chosen, he would be the one who decides.

"Well, um," Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and Sango stared at him wide-eyed.

The words "pervert don't you dare" started to come out of her mouth but was too late when he already said it…

"Porn?"

"You horny little bastard!" Inuyasha said, cuffing Miroku on the back of the head.

"Pick one of ours!" Kagome whined.

"Fine then. Horror. That way I can hold onto you Sango if you feel the need for protection." He smiled his playa grin at her and she only scoffed, turning her head towards the television screen to stop the others from seeing the creeping blush.

"Yes," Kagome said and grabbed the remote from Sesshomaru. "So you guys can order the movies from this channel?" Kagome asked, seeing as the channel read, _The Movie Channel_.

Inuyasha nodded and stole the converter from her. "Give it to me, I'm faster at it."

Kagome dived for the remote in his hands and pretty soon they were both tackling each other for it, playfully of course.

"Give it back!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tickled her sides.

"No! I'm faster. Let go!"

"No! Just give it to me! You'll pick a stupid movie!"

"No! I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't wench."

"Yes you will idiot!"

"No, I won't bitch!"

Kagome smirked. The others had given up trying to stop them and then somehow while struggling with Inuyasha, she winked at her friends before saying something seductively.

"I wouldn't call me a bitch, dog boy. It will give people the wrong idea. Unless…" Kagome let the sentence trail off as she tweaked his left ear gently and grabbed the remote out of his hand.

It took Inuyasha a while to understand what she had meant. It took him even longer to respond properly to that.

"Hey!"

See? Still not responding properly…

* * *

"Oh my God! Help!" Rin shrieked as she watched the woman get killed. Blood was everywhere and so far, only two people in the movie were living. The killer had just sliced through another victim with his bloodied hands and Rin covered her eyes, shivering.

"Sango, thank God!" Miroku said as he buried his face in Sango's hair. She had run to Miroku after her favourite character got beheaded. Miroku was just as scared as the terrified Sango that buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I don't want to see anymore," Sango whispered and huddled closer to Miroku. For once he wasn't acting up and keeping his hands at a fair distance from anything.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he saw the woman get killed. He had already figured the entire story out. The woman deserved to get killed for all the stuff in the movie she had done. Rin, of course heard Sesshomaru laugh and walked up to him, giving cautious glances behind her as if something was going to jump out and attack her.

"Are you laughing?"

"I was. It's so obvious."

A shrill shrieked erupted from the television and without second thought Rin jumped onto the couch in between Sesshomaru and Miroku who held a frightened Sango in his arms. She buried her face in the cushions and hated Kagome for her love of horror and Miroku for his choice in movie theme.

Once again, another scream could be heard and someone from the TV was hyperventilating. Rin whimpered and buried herself deeper and deeper into the couch, wishing to disappear into it all together.

Sesshomaru beside her was trying to contain the pain in his left leg for every time she tried to hide in the couch she would end up using his leg to push her self in. With a sigh after she had done it once more, Sesshomaru patted her back soothingly but never took his eyes off the screen. No matter how much he hated horror movies since they were all so pointless, the action and gore was very realistic.

Now, four people sat on one sofa, three of them scared witless and one of them laughing the whole way. But, on the futon…it was a different story.

Kagome's eyed widened in terror as she watched three men get slaughtered at once. The movie was boring. All it was were people getting hacked to bits. It was stupid but the gore was really starting to bug her. What frightened her worse was one of the girls in the movie. She remembered what Inuyasha had said and now almost wished she had never heard it.

"_Hey, the girl looks a lot like you Kagome…"_

Then, that's when it happened. The two remaining survivors were cornered in a room, the murderer making his way to them. They had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide. The two characters were the one that looked like Kagome, who was named Marina and Marina's little sister Sophie.

Oh God…

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as the murderer had forced Marina to watch her sister's death before falling to her own. Marina was dead. And Marina looked an awful lot like Kagome. Not good.

She turned to look at Inuyasha who was laying down close beside her. It wasn't like that in the beginning… Then she noticed that it was actually she that had moved and not Inuyasha. She saw his peaceful face and realized that he had fallen asleep.

'How could he have done that?' Kagome thought wildly.

The movie continued as you saw the murderer unmask him self and smile wickedly. Then he licked the blade that was covered with at least thirty other people's blood. Then he walked out into the dark night.

The screen went black.

Kagome couldn't think clearly for a moment. 'Thatwas _not_ how it ended! Not with everyone dead. No. There must be a sequel, a second ending, anything!' Kagome hadn't even noticed that through her musings, Sesshomaru and Rin had gone out of the room and upstairs, leaving her with three sleeping people known as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her surroundings suspiciously in the dark. The lights had been left off and now everything seemed to be tainted with evil. Every object looked in some way foreboding and menacing. And worse yet, she was alone in the darkness.

Kagome immediately jumped on Inuyasha, her legs straddling him as she shook his shoulders. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha wake up please!" Kagome hissed and Inuyasha instantly jolted into life.

"What? What's wrong Kags?"

"Um, the movie is over."

"That's all you woke me up for?" Inuyasha said irked.

"Well, no…"

"Then what is it?"

Kagome looked down embarrassed and then looked at him once more. Her extremely pale face made Inuyasha worry, and then something jerked his memory to this morning. She had wanted to tell him something but then Miroku had interrupted. He looked around and noted Miroku and Sango were asleep. Where Sesshomaru and Rin were he had no clue.

"I'm…scared."

Inuyasha looked at her shocked.

Kagome saw his reaction and hurried to explain herself. "You know Marina? The woman who looked like me? Well in the end the murderer had hacked up everybody and then it was only Marina and her little sister left and then the murderer got them and made Marina watch her sister bleed to death and then the murderer killed her and now I'm just a little freaked out because she actually did look like me and…" Kagome took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. They had always seemed to calm her down slightly and instantly her tense muscles somewhat loosened.

"Then I guess you would be scared," Inuyasha stated and crossed his arms. He saw Kagome was still looking at him.

'Should I tell him now?' Kagome asked herself. 'Its only fair to Inuyasha that he knows about my past. All he's done is protect me and he's already proven himself.'

Inuyasha said nothing but looked as if he was expecting her to tell him. "Look, Inuyasha. I…think you should know what happened with Hojo…and everything else. You see, you still don't know a lot and sooner or later you're going to need to know if you're going still protect me." Kagome finished the last part with a smile.

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

Then Kagome turned her head to the sofa where a stirring Sango and Miroku were. Sango was the first one to become fully conscious and when she noticed her position on top of Miroku she immediately jumped off of him.

Miroku didn't seem to notice but if he did he didn't say anything. All he did was nudge Sango and point towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Comfy you two?" Sango said with a grin and for the first time, Inuyasha and Kagome noticed their position. Kagome was straddling Inuyasha's waist and Inuyasha was looking like he was waiting for something to happen.

Instead of Kagome turning red and trying to deny the fact that it meant nothing, both Miroku and Sango were surprise to see Kagome get up and storm towards the door. She swung it open and then looked towards the ceiling.

"Do you freaking hate me?" she screamed to the ceiling. "All I wanted to do was get this off of my chest. It's the freaking worst day of the year for me and so far, nothing has gone right for just once today to take my mind off it. I hate my freaking life!" Kagome screamed and then left, slammed the door hard in the process. Inuyasha knew if she had done that any harder it would have cracked around the trim.

Inuyasha got up and looked at the other two for answers. They both looked ashamed and Sango even had tears in her eyes.

"Can you please explain what that was about?" Inuyasha demanded. Why was Kagome acting like this? She had been in a weird mood all day and now it seemed like she had just cracked.

"It's the seventeenth," Sango managed to say before a sob got out. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha with a look of sympathy. "Go find her Inuyasha. She wants to tell you. I think she'll actually tell you everything…" Miroku mused.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked but did just what Miroku had said to do. He smelt her scent clearly as if she was right beside him and followed it around the house. He smelt the lavender leading upstairs and Inuyasha knew perfectly well where she would be.

"I'm coming Kagome," Inuyasha whispered dashed upstairs, running until he got to her room and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Kagome's voice came. Inuyasha smelt the salt and knew she was crying. 'Why does she cry so damn much?' he thought and took a breath before answering. This would be the fourth time he was with her when she cried.

"Its me. Can I please come in?"

"Whatever."

Well, that was different. Inuyasha opened the door and took a hesitant step in. Then he saw Kagome, tears dripping down her face as she held a lit match in her hand.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome ignored his arduous voice and put the match beside a wick of a black candle. When it lit, she did the same to the other two. She had formed a triangle of three black candles on the night table beside her bed.

Inuyasha just watched in confusion.

"Do you know what black stands for?" Kagome asked monotonously.

Inuyasha just gulped and shook his head.

"It means resentment, banishment, death. Do you know why I'm lighting these candles?"

Again Inuyasha shook his head, afraid to speak.

"Do you know why neither Miroku, Sango, Rin nor I have contacted any family about this news of our success?"

Inuyasha was getting sick of the questions. Without answering he walked up to Kagome who had just placed the match that she had blown out on the night table and grabbed her hands. He sat down on the bed beside her and forced her hands under his on the bed.

"Kagome, what is wrong? You've been acting different for the entire day. Sango was just crying in the other room muttering something about today's date and Miroku seemed really depressed. What aren't you telling me?"

"Everyday bring something different," Kagome said, her eyes emotionless other than the tears that leaked from them. "Some days can bring you joy, some can bring you life, others sadness, and others loss. Every specific day at a specific time something affects you whether you want it or not. I…want to tell you my story, all of it. Do you want to hear?"

It sounded almost like she was giving him a choice to back out and yet he knew if he did so she would crack. Like hell would he leave her in this state!

Inuyasha nodded.

"Ever since I could remember my parents fought. I would remember every single time. They normally fought when I was in bed. I always hated the dark when I was little, and my parents knew it so instead of giving me a nightlight they would leave my bedroom door open with the hall light on. One night they were fighting again, all I remember seeing was my mother backing up completely afraid with tears in her eyes and my father forcing her backwards, hissing harsh words at her. Finally on October 29th, when I was sixteen, I thought the pain would end. My mother caught my father cheating on her with another woman and apparently he had been doing so for over a year. My mom and him divorced and for three months I never saw or heard of him again. On January 3rd, when I was seventeen, I got a letter from the postman. It was from my father. He wanted to see me and wanted me back in his life. He sent me gifts every time he wrote and every time he did my mother would cry because she thought I would leave her and my seven year-old brother Souta.

"Finally I put an end to it by not replying and telling the mailman to cancel his mail from coming to our house. Eventually the letters stopped. Then on May 17th, a little more than four months later, my brother went to his best friend's sleepover. My brother got scared after a while and called my mom at around ten-thirty to come and pick him up. I went to my studies and waited for her but she never came back…" Kagome took a deep breath and wiped away the on-coming tears.

"A drunk driver hit them while they were coming from around the bend. My mom could have done nothing to prevent the accident. They all died. On that night, Sango, Miroku and Rin had all been there for me and didn't leave my side because they knew what I was experiencing. All of us don't have family anymore. All of us are alone. We made a pact. From that night one we became each other's family. Miroku is my brother and Sango and Rin are my sisters. That's also why Hojo had made that 'brotherly' remark last night at the club."

Inuyasha knew she wasn't finished and couldn't believe that she had lived through all of it without breaking down as much as she did. Sure, now she was but now the past was starting to repeat itself. Those who do not learn and accept history for the way it was are bound to repeat it.

"Kagome…I," Inuyasha didn't know where to start.

"Let me finish," Kagome said, sitting back and leaning against the headboard of the bed. Inuyasha followed suit and together the two of them sat there in silence until Kagome continued.

"Then Hojo came along on October 18th, only a couple months after my mother and brother's death. He was so supportive of me, strived to make sure I would always do my best and never doubted me whenever I felt like I couldn't make it."

Inuyasha snorted. That was _not_ the Hojo he had met. The one he had wanted to kill was more of the type of guy that wanted to do nothing but get in her pants. The very thought made Inuyasha sick.

"I guess…everything he said, or did was a lie. On our six month anniversary, April 18th, I went to do something special and surprise him but then…I saw him bringing in some slut and he didn't even notice me until they were both practically undressed and near his bedroom. I threw a vase at him and then he finally noticed me…"

"I know," Inuyasha whispered.

"No, you don't. I never told Miroku or Sango or Rin what happened after that. I lied to them. They couldn't have known or they would have done something stupid. Even if I tell them now they will."

"And what do you think is going to stop me from killing that bastard?" Inuyasha said, turning to face her. She still wore the expressionless mask that only faulted from her tears. It was like the time at the office and once again Inuyasha wanted to take all of her pain away.

"You can't Inuyasha. It could cost not only you but also your companies tons of money and ruin your reputation. Promise me…you won't go after him," Kagome said, her chocolate eyes pleaded with him for a brief moment before the mask rebuilt itself.

"No!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said quietly. "Please, I want you to know. It's not fair that after all you've done for me that you know nothing; that you just imagine my life as being pleasant other than the fact of Hojo."

"Fine," Inuyasha gave in and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting to hear more. So far, everything of her life had been full of pain and damaging heartbreak. Constant fighting, divorce, cheating… It wasn't fair.

"Hojo came after me after the vase almost collided with his head. He…he grabbed me like he did last night and…and he…" Kagome's façade fell faster than the tears that dripped from her.

Inuyasha attempted to bring her into a hug but her hand on his chest keeping him away from her stopped him. "I… I have to finish," Kagome choked out and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes. "He started to do what the man in the alley did. If it weren't for the slut that had knocked him on conscious, I wouldn't be who I am today. He tried to…get into me. I tried to fight him but…" Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself before continuing. "I ran out after he blacked out and then went to Rin's. After I broke up with Hojo I lost it. I dropped my studies and partied instead. I came home drunk every time and if it hadn't been for my friends I don't know what I'd be doing right now. I smoked, I drank, though I didn't do drugs and somehow, my friends had gotten me to the point where they put me under house arrest. I hated them. Either Sango or Rin stayed in the room with me and Miroku locked all the doors and made sure the alarm system was on every night without telling me the password. I was like that for less than two months and then finally, I gave up. I tried singing one night when I was listening to music and somehow through that we started Black Majik."

Kagome stopped talking and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sat beside her in complete silence, almost wanting to hold her and never let her go. What she had lived through was unbearable and Inuyasha knew why she cried so much. She had a broken heart that had been used and betrayed. She had confessed her darkest secrets with him and trusted him like she would Miroku, Sango and Rin, maybe even more.

What did it all mean?

He felt a weight fall on his shoulder and found a sleeping Kagome lying beside him, her arm on his stomach and her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smirked as he looked up to the ceiling.

'I'll tuck her in, in a minute,' Inuyasha thought with a yawn. He finally laid her down and tucked her in, lying on top of the sheets watching her as she slept peacefully. In the end, Inuyasha himself closed his eyes, dreaming the nightmares of the girl who just released all of her confessions of a broken heart…

* * *

**Okay, so the ending was fairly sad. Now you basically know all of her past. More is still to come though about it so be prepared.**

**Also, I noticed that people are adding me to their favourites list (which really flatters me -thank you so much!) but some of you don't even review my story _once_. I won't be specific but 2 people i have no clue about added me to favs and I haven't got one review from them. One would really be nice just because I like feedback on my writing skills.**

**Anyhoo,**

**_Next Chapter: Girls Lie Too_ **

**Please review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl (honestly, the 99 part _really_ bugs me but somebody else took WitchyGirl...damn)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright I'm back. I know I promised I wouldn't update over a week but this is an exception only for the reason that the day after I posted ch9, at 5 pm my dad decided "Hey lets go to Florida!" so that night we packed and then the next morning drove to Florida (a 21 hour drive which we split into 2 days) at 6 am in the morning. I had no internet access so I couldn't update. I had the chapter finished by the first day of vacation though so I apologize for updating later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**P.S: Yes I know...my life _is _random but by now I'm use to it. When you meet my family you will wonder how I live lol!

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Girls Lie Too

Giggling. That was the very first sign that told Inuyasha that today would be a very long day. The giggling persisted and the constant clicking sound started to really rile him up. Pulling the source of his warmth closer to him, he heard a gasp and then decided to open his eyes.

Kagome.

Again…

_Click_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes slowly and staring at him, trying to remember the previous nights events… Oh.

_Click_

Giggling pursued but the two decided that sorting out their main mess was more important at the moment.

_Click_

Inuyasha finally had enough with the clicking and the giggling and turned around so he faced the door where he saw Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin and Miroku. He should have guessed.

"Get the hell out of Kagome's room!" Inuyasha screamed, and when he saw Rin take one more snap of them, Inuyasha started to growl and instinctively held Kagome tighter. They scurried off in a hurry and Sesshomaru only smirked at Inuyasha before he shut the door.

_Slap_

"Miroku!" Sango yelled through the door and Kagome managed a giggle before untangling from Inuyasha and walking into the bathroom to have a shower. She didn't even bother bugging Inuyasha about why he was in her room. That was the second time she had woken up in his embrace and that was two times too much already.

Inuyasha just lay down in Kagome's bed and closed his eyes once more. Her lavender scent was everywhere, not to mention on him and it made Inuyasha want to bury himself in the smell. It was a definitely going to be a long day…

Kagome undressed and turned on the hot water. Letting the hot spray wet her hands before she got in, Kagome stepped in and started to wash her hair. While doing so she was trying to imagine everything that had happened so far with her and Inuyasha.

'Okay, so I've slept in the same bed with the guy twice. I've cried on his shoulder four times, I've let out my deepest secrets to him, I've fought with him more than I have with any other guy, I've fallen asleep or fainted on him three times already and I've come close to kissing…' Kagome halted her thoughts and shook her head. The memories of their first night at the restaurant came back with vengeance…

_The gap between them seemed to close and Kagome shut her eyes as she felt his breath against her face…_

'We were not about to kiss,' Kagome thought firmly in her mind. 'Even if we had that was a while ago and now Inuyasha and I are nothing but good friends.' With that thought, Kagome rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair and started to apply conditioner.

'These thoughts are going to become like a book. A book which I'm going to shut and lock up.'

* * *

"Oh no," Kagome muttered as she hurriedly searched the cupboards, shelves, anywhere for the item she needed.

"Towel, towel, towel," she repeated to herself as she scattered objects everywhere in her desperate search. She was soaking wet, the water droplets dripping down off her bare body and onto to the tile floor.

"Oh God," Kagome said, whining. Now what would she do?

Only one idea came to mind and Kagome hoped that Inuyasha would be out of her room. If he was, she could just press the intercom button in her room and page the maids and they could bring her a towel.

Of course, in a world where nonsense, where there were things like parking in driveways and driving in parkways, life would only have it that Inuyasha was sound asleep on her bed, his face buried in her pillow.

Kagome's head peeked out of the door and stared at the peaceful looking Inuyasha. What if she just was really quiet and pressed the intercom without him waking? But she had no cover up if he did wake… Kagome shuddered involuntarily at the dirty things that came to her mind and she realized she couldn't take the chance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, her voice too soft for even Inuyasha to hear.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed again, louder this time than the first.

He wasn't moving and Kagome knew he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as loud as possible.

The silver-haired boy jumped on her bed and crashed back down in the overwhelming scent of lavender that had sent him to dream world the first time. For some reason, her scent was too…sweet. It made him drowsy or more excited, wanting to smell it even more. He thought of getting a lavender smelling air freshener in his room, hoping that it wasn't just Kagome's smell but the fact that lavender was the sole cause of what had affected him in such a way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said again, her voice more desperate as she shivered.

Inuyasha looked towards the bathroom and saw only Kagome's head peaking out. "What?"

"Um, I think the maids forgot to put new towels in the bathroom because, I uh, have none."

Inuyasha looked at her confused and noticed that her black hair was dripping with water and he nodded, turning away to hide the red tainting his cheeks at realizing she was wearing nothing at all and the only thing keeping him from seeing her body was the damned door.

'Was _the_ door. Not _the damned_ door,' Inuyasha thought correcting his self mentally. He walked up to the door and pressed a button that said 'service' on it on the intercom beside the door.

"What can I help you with Ms. Higurashi?" a lady from the other end asked. Sesshomaru told each of the maids where each of their guests was staying so if anyone called they would know whom it was for.

"This is Inuyasha Takahashi. We need a couple towels for the bathroom. Kagome will answer the door."

"Oh," the lady said. "Alright Mr. Takahashi right away." He could almost hear the chatter and gossip of the other maids upon hearing the fact that Inuyasha was in Kagome's bedroom.

"Women," Inuyasha scoffed and then turned his head to Kagome who was still looking out the door.

"I resent that," Kagome remarked.

"Yeah wench? Well you can't do anything about it since you can't come and get me."

"Oh, but I can," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Yeah right, like you would."

"Want to bet?" Kagome said, raising her eyebrows as if daring him to accept.

"N- No," Inuyasha stuttered and speed-walked to the door. He muttered a 'see you later' before closing the door.

Kagome laughed before walking into her room and locking the bedroom door, waiting for the knock of the maid. "Like I would ever flash my body to _him_," Kagome said, her arms wrapping around her stomach freezing from the cold. What a day to have your housecoat cleaned.

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran into Sesshomaru's office on the main floor. In the mansion, they had many rooms. They both had their own office, dining hall, music room, music lounge, music studio and theatre room on the main floor. The maids' rooms were all on the main floor as well as the laundry room, supply room, personal kitchen and anything else the maids' needed. The only things that were upstairs were the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Inuyasha knew his brother would be in his office, and they needed to talk. Big time. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha opened the door not even bothering to knock once he got to it and stormed up to the large marble desk where Sesshomaru sat.

"Yes little brother?"

Inuyasha sat down on a leather seat on the opposite side of the desk and looked down at the floor. How was he going to explain this? He was confused enough already and wondered if by doing what he was doing he would only make it worse.

"Look Inuyasha, I have to sort these papers out, what's up?"

"Do these guys…I mean girls…confuse you any?"

Sesshomaru put the large stack of papers he was holding on the desk and looked at his brother before answering. "In what way?"

"Well, it's like…we've only known them for like what? Six days, if you don't include the first night with Kagome. Its almost like we've known them all our lives but really, its been less than a week."

"You said 'we've' Inuyasha. What makes you think I'm included in this confusion?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment and smelt Sesshomaru's aura. He was harder to read than most demons since he covered up his emotions. Though Inuyasha couldn't smell how he felt, he smelt something much more interesting… Cinnamon.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. This was very interesting information his nose just granted him with. He thought something was going on but now…

"Rin."

For a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw Sesshomaru flinch. Then the mask was once again built and Inuyasha didn't know whether he imagined it or if it happened for real.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked sceptically.

"Of course Sesshy. Her smell is all over you, didn't you know that?" Inuyasha taunted and he saw Sesshomaru go back to his papers. "Oh come on Sesshomaru. So what if you have feelings for Rin?"

"I do not. We were going to bed when she fell asleep while waiting for me when I went to tell the servants to make sure everything was locked. Then I carried her to her room. That's it."

"No it isn't Sesshy," Inuyasha persisted. "Her smell is too strong on you. It should have worn off by now."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Inuyasha thought he was going to explode but no such thing happened when he opened his eyes, put some more papers in a folder and then turned to face him.

"Fine. But if I hear you utter this to anyone, you will be dead little brother."

Inuyasha put his hands up innocently as if he was backing off. "I swear."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I put her to bed but she wouldn't let go."

"Wouldn't let go?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to become sceptical.

"Yes. She wouldn't let me move. I swear she has to be at least part demon to have that much strength. I let go of her completely while standing and she was still clinging to me, not falling on the floor and waking up."

"Oh I see now. You had to stay in the same bed with her. Damn! How come you guys always bug Kagome and I when _nothing_ is going on and yet everyone else seems to get away with it?"

"Because I don't sleep in and…"

"And what," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru was about to let something slip and he had caught him in the act.

"Nothing."

"Sesshy…"

"Inuyasha…"

"_Fluffy_…"

"Get out!" Sesshomaru said, pointing to the door but Inuyasha stayed in his seat.

"Not until you tell me _Fluffy_ or the whole world with know the very stoic Sesshomaru as _Fluffy_."

"Fine damn it! She slapped me when she woke up. She forgot who I was for a minute and she slapped me. Happy now?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief before the sound of laughter came.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru yelled once more and Inuyasha made a beeline to the door.

"Okay Sesshy. But what time do you what to call a meeting with the girls?"

Sesshomaru looked at the clock briefly and decided in two hours would be fine. "At one-thirty. Make sure they're in the dining hall by twelve though for lunch."

"Yes sir!" Inuyasha said, mocking an army man and then marched out the door with a smirk on his face.

"I swear Inuyasha, you will be the death of me."

* * *

"What about…_Pieces of our Heats_?" Sango asked.

Miroku scribbled down the title and waited patiently for more. The group sat in the music lounge trying to think up a name for the CD. Sesshomaru had thought that the title would be needed soon and so they all sat together on the two sofas, the boys on one side and the girls on another, debating.

"Well, our song is mostly about our emotions and how we feel about certain things so…what about _Emotions_?"

Miroku nodded and wrote that down too.

Silence filled the room once more as they all sat deep in thought. Miroku was the first to break the silence. "How about _The Way The World Works_?"

Everyone nodded as they thought of some more. Eventually, after another half-hour, they decided to choose from all the ideas they had come up with.

"Okay, so we have _The Truth of our Song, Majikal, True Majik, Pieces of our Hearts, Emotions, The Way the World Works, Listen, Indescribable_ and _Let Go_," Kagome said, reading off of the list they had made. "Let's start scratching some off the list and then the last one will be our title."

"Okay well I think _True Majik_ should go. It's too much like our name and I don't want our title to relate to our band name," Rin said, munching on a cookie from the kitchen.

"Yeah, take _Majikal _away too," Inuyasha said, leaning back in the sofa.

"I don't really like the name _Listen_ for our cover," Kagome said, erasing the three names that didn't make it.

"Well, you guys have what? Thirteen songs? In that case I don't think _The Truth of our Song _should be the title unless you change it to 'The Truth of our _Songs'_," Miroku said.

"No, I don't like that," Sango said shaking her head.

"Okay so what are we down to?" Sesshomaru asked. That was pretty much the very first time he had said something to then since coming to the music lounge.

"Um, _Pieces of our Hearts, Emotions, The Way the World Works, Indescribable_ and _Let Go_."

"Take away _Let Go_," was all Sesshomaru said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Now that I think about it," Sango started, sipping her glass of water. "I don't like the sound of _Pieces of our Hearts_ anymore."

Kagome erased the songs and looked at the remaining three.

"_Emotions_ would be a good title," Miroku mused but Rin shook her head.

"No it's too plain and blunt. We need a title that makes people think like our lyrics do. It needs to have a true meaning."

"Fine then, _Emotions_ is off the list so now we're down to _The Way the World Works_ and _Indescribable_."

"I'd say take off _Indescribable_. Your music isn't indescribable its truthful," Inuyasha started but Miroku cut him off. "Yes but _The Way the World Works_ doesn't go with it either since its not the way the world works, it's how it works from their point of view."

Kagome sat there and tapped the pencil against her chin. "Well, that leaves us with zip. Now what do we do?"

"Any more ideas?" Rin asked.

"Our Truth."

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru. "That's what it should be called: _Our Truth_."

"I like it. Now if you'll excuse me," Rin said jumping up, "I need to go to the washroom."

Everyone watched as Rin raced out of the music lounge and into the hall, she wouldn't be back for a while since the only bathroom she knew of was upstairs in her room.

"I like it too. It fits the CD perfectly," Kagome said and Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome looked around the music lounge. Miroku was on the other side of the couch writing something down in his Blackberry. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were walking towards the music lounge's kitchen and Sango was tipping her glass over, wishing she hadn't drank all of her water.

"Want some more?" Kagome asked and when Sango nodded, they walked into the kitchen where they found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru talking about something. When the two entered, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped, glaring at the girls for interrupting.

Sango shrugged. "You two didn't say you needed privacy so we're not going to give it. Plus we're thirsty."

Kagome had just ignored them all and when straight to the kitchen's fridge. She opened it to find a large variety of water, juice, beer and mostly soda. "Hey Sango, what do you want?" Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Pass a coke, will you?" Sango said.

Kagome stood up after grabbing two cokes and shut the fridge door. She turned to be face-to-face with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru behind him.

"Sesshomaru and I will be in the music lounge. Please don't interrupt us."

"Okay," Kagome said and popped the lid on the coke and took a long sip before smiling to Inuyasha and waving him out of the door.

In a minute, Miroku's voice came from the other room and soon landed on the marble flooring of the kitchen. "Moody much?" Miroku hissed as the two shut the door and made his way over to the girls.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" Miroku asked, grabbing Sango's coke and taking a sip from it.

"Give it back Miroku, I was drinking that! And no, I don't know what's wrong with them," Sango said, slapping Miroku once he returned the drink.

Kagome walked away from the two to look around in the kitchen. She had never been in there before and noticed that it was like any ordinary family's kitchen. A small table was to the right with four chairs around it. A large window gave little sunlight into the already illuminated room. The counters on the far wall were filled with cooking essentials and in the cupboards plates and glasses were placed. A phone at the corner of the wall sat on top of a cupboard with no handle. She went over to look at it wondering if it was just for decoration, but knowing the Takahashi brothers, nothing was done without a reason. She observed the cupboard and saw hinges on the left side, leaving her to wonder.

'If it has hinges than it must open…' she mused. She glanced back at Miroku and Sango and noticed they were in heavy conversation, heavy meaning that once again Miroku had tried and failed with only a mark on his cheek to prove his attempt.

Kagome looked around the kitchen once more to see if anything could give her a clue for how to open the cupboard. There must be something important in the cupboard for them not to want anyone to see it. Kagome started to rummage through the drawers of cutlery and knives until she found something.

A small handle like object lay hidden in the far back of the drawer with the knives. Careful so not to prick or slice herself, she reached to the back and pulled it out. She studied it for a moment and noticed that a magnet was on the flat part of the handle.

'So that's how it opens,' Kagome thought, looking towards the cupboard.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Miroku asked and made his way over to Kagome who looked around quickly to find a spot to put the handle. She couldn't find a spot and before she knew it she felt something cold in her brown t-shirt. Kagome glanced down towards her breasts where she knew the object sat, though you couldn't see it through her top and it was small enough so it didn't look suspicious either.

"Nothing," Kagome said abruptly and closed the knife drawer.

"Why were you looking in the knife drawer?" Miroku persisted. He was looking at her with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. She could tell she wouldn't get him off her back easily unless she came up with a valid excuse. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"I was just looking around."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Kagome said, confirming the answer with what she hoped was a convincing nod.

Miroku looked at her for another moment before he finally gave up. "Alright then. Hey, when do you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will let us back into the music lounge?"

On cue, Sesshomaru walked in with an unusually serious Inuyasha following behind. "Miroku, we need to talk to you for a moment. Girls you can go to your rooms or wherever you want."

Sango looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning glance but said nothing and walked out of the kitchen, crashing into a bouncing Rin.

"What's wrong Sango?" Rin asked, her brows furrowing in worry.

"I don't know," Sango whispered and looked to Kagome to see if she was coming. Sango noticed an odd look on Kagome's face that almost looked like disappointment.

"Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, looking solemnly and followed her friends. She would just have to figure out what was in the cupboard later.

She walked out quietly but turned around before she left the kitchen completely. "Are you three going to be in here discussing whatever you need to chat about? Or will you go somewhere else?"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome fold her arms just under her chest awkwardly as if something was crawling around in her top. Inuyasha dismissed the thought. "We'll be in the music lounge but if not we'll probably be in either Sesshomaru or mine's office."

Kagome nodded her head and jogged into the first room she saw in the hall. The magnetic handle had started to fall out of her shirt and Kagome dashed into the room, lifting her shirt slightly after shutting the door and letting the object fall to the floor.

She picked up the piece and left the foreign room.

"I swear, these brothers have more secrets than I could ever have imagined…"

* * *

Kagome looked at the last Starburst that sat in the palm of her hand forlornly. After waiting for the men to exit out of the music lounge so she could get into the kitchen, she tired after forty minutes and went to ask the servants' in the kitchen if they had any candy. Starburst was her choice of the assortment given to her and subsequently she finished the large bag of them within another hour of waiting on the ground of the hall.

"How long can they have a stupid talk for?" Kagome asked the white ceiling above her, hoping for an answer to solve her miserable state. She couldn't wait any longer. She just _had_ to find out _what_ was in that cupboard. Being completely and totally twitchy was an understatement for Kagome's position.

As if her prayer of misery was answered, the door opened slightly, and Inuyasha's voice came loud and clear from the music lounge.

"This could ruin it all. Time is running out. In this position we need them…"

Kagome didn't hear much more when she ducked into the room she had run into earlier. She clasped the magnetic handle in her right hand and her now almost melted cherry Starburst in the left. Kagome put her ear to the door and listened as she heard footsteps start to fade away down to the far end of the hallway.

Ripping off the wrapper, Kagome stuck the candy in her mouth and snuck a peek into the hall.

Empty.

Kagome made a run for it into the music lounge and then from there, opened the only door that led to that particular kitchen. She shut the door of the kitchen and then ran, sliding on her knees as she came close to the cupboards and stopped just before it.

'Okay,' Kagome thought, 'the hinges are on the left so the handle should go in the top right corner…'

She felt a pull from the handle as she stuck in the corner and she grinned was she opened the cupboard.

To her surprise, she found something very…intriguing.

Magazines.

_Girly _magazines.

Kagome almost laughed when she saw the stack of at least thirty magazines all piled up on top of one another.

Hastily, she grabbed the top on and started flipping through it.

"Why would they try to hide girl magazines? Especially at such a drastic measure, I mean come on," Kagome reasoned to no one, "Hiding a magnetic handle and the back of a _knife _drawer for a cupboard that just looks like a randomly put piece of furniture? That's just slightly drastic." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Wait…What if?" Kagome mused out loud thinking about it over and over again until it seemed to make sense but not make sense at the same time.

If that was possible…

"It would explain their great taste in clothing, especially for me. Heck, they even knew my favourite store and the Tinker Bell top was classic. But then again…Inuyasha thinks Sesshomaru has a crush on Rin so it couldn't be possible. So that leaves me with the conclusion that…"

Kagome thought the idea was possible. It was strange yet utterly perfect in every way. She knew it wasn't true but it fit together in such a great way. The image of him like that, with his bad ass smirk, and the way he gets what he wants, and the way he called her names, the way he held her when she cried, the way he was always there to protect her, the way…

Kagome shook her head fiercely. She was getting _way_ too far off topic.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't gay but why would they take such extreme measures to hide thirty girl magazines. It doesn't make sense."

She kept flipping through the pages until she found something strange in it. One page was completely ripped out.

"Probably a magazine…" Kagome mused and then once she finished reading the entire magazine, she flipped to the front of it to see what month it came out.

"November/ December 2002. Wow, this is old."

Kagome put the brightly coloured magazine on the floor beside her and pulled out another. It was decorated in blue and orange with pictures of stars and celebrities, though Kagome once again noticed that one corner was cut out. She started to look at the table of contents to see what it could have been about but saw that two page outlines in the table of contents were cut out also.

Now thoroughly curious, Kagome skimmed through the magazine, making sure not to omit anything that could help her understand the strangeness of the cut up magazines. She eventually found one page that was completely ripped out and then the second page, which was cut up in various places. She looked back at the last two pages and saw that it was the _Countdown to the Hottest Babes_. It showed from twenty all the way up to three and then number one and two were gone.

She checked inside cover for the date and noticed it was in the month of February of 2003.

She put her second magazine to the side and pulled out the third. Once again, pages and sentences and articles were cut out, some partially and others completely. She glanced at the date issued and saw it was for December of 2002.

For at least an hour, Kagome searched and read each of the thirty magazines. All of them were cut up in some way or in some place. Not one of the magazines in the pile had something that wasn't cut up or shredded.

"Okay, so I have the where, what, how and possibly who, but, what about the when and why? I don't get it."

Kagome pulled out the final magazine. It was one of magazines that she recognized. The magazine itself wasn't actually that old, just by a couple of months. It was issued out in stores by June of that year and after Kagome did the mini quizzes that the magazine provided, Kagome looked at the magazine and noticed that the front, back and about a good five pages were entirely cut out and then another three were just cut up in random places.

"This gets more confusing by the minute," Kagome muttered as she tried to see if anything could help her understand what the piece of paper that was cut out was about. Nothing whatsoever helped and after desperate searches, she still came up empty with answers. Kagome then looked back at the front cover. The main object or attraction was cut out and apparently so were the words. She traced the edges of the cut with her finger and paused briefly when she saw half of a letter still remained before it too, was cut out.

She studied the letter briefly before coming to a conclusion, "K. The letter is 'k'."

'Like that's going to help me any,' she thought somewhat depressed that her new discovery did nothing to help her situation. 'So many words start with 'k', as well as so many names.'

Then, she heard them. Their serious and flat tones were almost hard to recognize but there was no mistaking Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's voice. They were in the music lounge and hurriedly with a new sense of aspiration; Kagome grabbed the large pile of magazines and tossed them into the cupboard.

"We have to make this quick, call…"

Kagome stealthily made her way to the wall where the table and chairs sat. There, large curtains fell, covering the large window of the bright sunny afternoon that made the July day. She quickly hid behind them, not daring to even breathe.

"With all the rumours going around, we still are the centre of attention," Miroku said wearily and leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, but when they make their reappearance, the press will no longer be on us but them…" Inuyasha countered but Kagome heard no more when she gave a swift peek out to see what was going on and saw Sesshomaru staring at the cupboard Kagome was just at.

'He smells my scent,' Kagome thought worriedly. 'He knows I'm in here.'

Kagome almost let out a squeal when she saw Sesshomaru's head start to turn in her direction. 'He knows all right. He knows I'm behind the curtain. Oh please don't uncover me,' she practically begged in her mind.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply and looked at Miroku's confused face, then at Inuyasha's annoyed one. Sesshomaru almost smirked when he realized that his little brother hadn't even noticed it yet, though that would seem impossible since he spent so much time with her.

"Very well. Do what you think is necessary Miroku and talk to the girls. After practice we'll have to explain everything to them."

Miroku nodded and left, Inuyasha behind until Sesshomaru called him back. Kagome couldn't hear the words he mumbled to Inuyasha but Kagome feared the worse.

Was he going to uncover her?

What would happen to her if he did?

Though Kagome couldn't see, she heard Inuyasha mumble a yes back to his brother and then take his leave, Sesshomaru not far behind. It wasn't until she saw Sesshomaru give her a knowing glance back in her direction which she saw when she looked out once more did she realize that Sesshomaru hadn't and wouldn't say anything.

When the door connecting the music lounge and the kitchen was closed, Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She waited a couple minutes more and then slowly left the cover of the curtain.

Now more than ever did she need to find out what the magazines were about.

Something was happening and though she got barely any information from overhearing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku, she knew who would help her with the magazines…

She walked over to the counter and opened the drawer with the knives in it. She placed the handle in the far back the way she found it and then searched everywhere for something that could possibly conceal her scent the slightest bit.

Finally finding the air freshener, she sprayed the inside of the drawer.

"I'll spray it around the room before I leave and then give this to the maids," Kagome told herself and then made her way to the secretive cupboard.

She picked up the phone and dialled the number she had memorized since she was a child. The phone rang a couple times before an elderly lady on the other side spoke, making Kagome smile a bit before answering.

"Hey Kaede, it's Kagome. I need you to do me a favour…"

* * *

**There it's finished...the chapter I mean. Wouldn't it be cruel to end the story there? Well I wouldn't, I already have the epilogue written (in my head perfectly and by that I mean I pretty much have it line by line) so I will never discontinue it. **

**_Next Chapter:_ _Nah!_**

**Okay then...review already...I need cheering up because I scared a poor old lady, a little boy and a teenage girl when I screamed "My God, you can't move in this freaking store!" because boxes and two ladies were blocking everybody's way and I couldn't move. So the point is simple: review. If I get lots I will update tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99 (you know the 99 part is getting annoying to write -sigh-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I promised I would update today so I did. Be happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ta dah! On with the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 11- Nah!

"Can we stop playing 20 questions?" Sango asked, practically whining. Rin loved to play twenty questions and whenever anyone was bored, that was the first idea that came to her mind. The two girls sat in Sango's room, Rin sitting on a chair and Sango strewn out all over her bed.

"No. Um, where do you think Kagome is?"

"I don't know she's not in her room. Probably trying to find something amusing to do; something that we should be doing. Please?"

"No. Please stop asking me such boring questions. Okay, out of the three guys, which one would you date if they all would say yes?"

"Rin!"

"I'm not one of the guys Sango. Sorry but I don't swing that way," Rin said with a giggle.

"I'm not talking about that!"

"I know you aren't. Calm down. Now, answer me."

Sango buried her head in the pillows and said something that was muffled out by the fabric around her.

"What?"

"Mm-oh-coo."

"Pardon me best-friend-o'-pal-of-mine?"

Sango's head shot up from the pillows. Her face was redder than the flames of a fire as she hissed towards Rin, "Miroku! Happy now?"

"Very," Rin laughed.

"Out of the three guys, which one would _you_ date if they all said yes?"

Rin shook her head. "We're not repeating questions, remember?"

Sango snorted. "Fine. Out of the three guys, which one would you date?"

"That's the same question!" Rin argued.

Sango smiled. "No. I didn't say they would say yes. They could say no."

It was Rin's turn to turn a violent shade of red. "Sesshy, probably."

"Aw! You two would be so cute together!" Sango cooed, teasing Rin until she got up and threw a pillow towards Sango's head.

"Ladies, may I please come in?" Miroku's voice came out of nowhere and the two girls looked towards the closed door.

"Yeah sure. Just don't try anything perverted lecher," Sango said harshly but Miroku for once ignored the comment.

"Please get your instruments ready. Ami is on her way and you guys are going to have to record a couple more songs tonight."

Rin stood up from kneeling on the bed and walked towards Miroku. "Why? Weren't we going to record some more on Monday before we leave?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes but there has been a change in plans. I want you two in the recording studio in ten minutes."

Sango and Rin nodded in understanding.

Miroku was about to shut the door again when he hesitated.

"What Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Have either of you girls seen Kagome?"

Both of the girls shook their head and Miroku sighed. "Well, hopefully this time I can find her on time."

* * *

Kagome was found at the bottom of the grand staircase when Miroku left with Sango and Rin from the bedroom.

"Have fun up there you three?" Kagome laughed and then ducked when she saw Sango's shoe come flying with perfect aim towards her face. Feeling the wind rush by her as the shoe whipped her hair, Kagome decided it was for the best to run. Sango and Rin were ganging up on her as she raced through the halls, dodging objects and people that got in her way. A maid came into view and Kagome barely missed the poor elderly woman. Kagome looked back to see if the woman was all right when she felt her body collide into something hard. Sudden impact forced the wind out of her and Kagome fell backwards.

"Watch it wench. You're lucky you only hit me and not Sesshy over there," Inuyasha said, his arm around her waist as he caught her just before her body made contact with the hardwood floors. His tone was soft and humorous even when he said wench. Kagome thought of the insult more as a second nickname for herself, since Inuyasha called her that so frequently.

"Thanks jerk. I always knew I could count on you."

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile as he pouted and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Kagome!" she heard two female voices shout in unison and Kagome instinctively ran behind both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and used them as shields blocking the two furious girls from her view. "Help me," she whispered.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's most intelligent answer as Sango and Rin rushed up to them. Sango was the first to react seeing that Kagome now had human –actually demon and part-demon- shields.

"Let me at her!" Sango yelled and tried to run around to catch Kagome when Inuyasha put a hand on Sango's stomach and lightly shoved her backwards. She stumbled back for a moment and then caught her balance, only to fall again after she took one more step back, hitting a small table and then tripping backwards from the sudden pain.

Lucky for her, her knight in shining armour came to save her.

Or…

Unluckily for her, her pervert in a white t-shirt and black jeans came to save her.

…You can choose.

"Sango, I knew you were starting to fall for me but not literally," Miroku said smoothly as he put Sango upright once more.

"Pervert!" Sango screamed. "I am _not_ falling for you!"

"Then what do you call what you just did a minute ago?"

"Falling!"

"Yes you fell to me. You were falling for me," Miroku said as he nodded, looking at her like she was some stupid child who didn't know the different between up and down.

"Shut up! I was not!" Red tainted the tough girls cheeks as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"But what do you call what you did…"

_Slap_

"You lecher! I can't believe you! Keep your hands off of me!"

"But Sango!"

"Shut it!"

Miroku's lips tightened as he followed Sango to the music lounge. The rest had decided to leave during Sango and Miroku's tad bit of a strop so the two were left alone.

Miroku watched enticed as her hips swayed as she walked. Her ponytail swung left to right in perfect timing with her butt and it added to Miroku's slight urge.

'Must I be cursed like this forever?' Miroku wondered and knowing full well of the consequences but not being able to control such an urge, his hand lifted from its prior position once more…

_Slap_

"Once more Miroku and the hand comes off!"

Sango huffed and sighed the entire way back to the studio, Miroku coming in with his left side covered black, blue and purple.

"Glad you could finally make it," Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he motioned Sango into the recording booth and Miroku to sit in one of the chairs provided.

"Ami should be here in five minutes," Sesshomaru continued after everyone settled down. "You should pick at least three songs you can record by the end of the day. It's quarter to five already so I think at what? Seven we can eat?"

Everyone nodded slowly.

Miroku leaned back in the chair and started as Sesshomaru stopped talking. "After dinner I would like to discuss something with you girls regarding some things that you don't know about."

Kagome, Sango and Rin looked at each other and then at Miroku confused.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Ami stood at the doorway. Her long blonde hair flowed down to her mid-back and her grey eyes seemed to hold thunderclouds in them though her mood proved it completely false.

"No. Come in," Inuyasha said and stood up, moving out of her seat.

She smiled at Inuyasha funny and then sat down. "Okay girls, how long until you can get ready to record?"

"Ten minutes tops," Rin called. "We just need to sort out the instruments."

Ami nodded and then turned to Inuyasha. "Do you know what songs they're planning on singing?"

Inuyasha didn't like how her voice seemed to be dripping with false sweetness and Inuyasha just shrugged. "We need them to finish three songs by tonight. That's all I know." Without another word Inuyasha turned his back on her and then sat down beside Miroku.

"She likes you," Miroku whispered.

"Whatever. Its not like the feeling is mutual other than that of a professional relationship."

Miroku smiled and nodded. "Good. Juggling two women isn't only hard but it's cruel."

Inuyasha just nodded and then looked towards the booth as he saw Kagome and Sango start strumming their guitar and bass. Wait…

"What the hell?" Inuyasha barked and hit Miroku on the head with no conscious as to how hard he did. Miroku blacked out.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's head turned sharply from the now unconscious guy in the chair to the woman screaming at him.

"Feh. Wench if you heard what he said I bet you any money you would have done the same."

Kagome walked up to him and bent down until she was face-to-face with the half-demon. "And what did he say exactly?"

Ignorance is a bliss and Inuyasha preferred to leave Kagome in the dark about what the man had just said. "What other words come out of the lecher's mouth?"

"More intelligent ones that's for sure," Kagome retorted. "Yash, next time, don't be so harsh. Just slap him on the head lightly or punch him in the shoulder. Knocking him unconscious won't do us any good."

"Feh."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair as he watched Sango, Rin and Kagome walk into position. Then it dawned on him.

"Hey wench! That is not fair! I can't believe you said that about me!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and then tapped her foot three times after Ami gave her the signal.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah,_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…"

* * *

_

"Please tell me we are not having a recording session tomorrow," Rin said. Even though she did backup, her voice was hoarse from all the singing. Somehow in those three hours, they had managed to finish recording another three songs, creating the total of five out of thirteen completed and finished. They were lucky that before they had even approached the Takahashi brothers that they had already completed and finished twelve songs with lyrics and instrumentals only adding one song called Gone for the finale at the Kiss and Tell. With that said, recording went by quite swiftly with only a couple repeats to fix the pitch and to tie in the instrumentals with the lyrics.

"No, but you will Monday morning. From ten until three though you will have more breaks in between," Miroku answered, pouring himself a glass of water from the water jug.

Kagome just nodded and took a bite out of the steak that the kitchen maids had served. They were eating in the dining hall since they decided not to go out for dinner that night. After the recording, Ami had said they had time to squeeze in one more song but when Kagome tried, she wasn't hitting the notes properly. They started to sound more flat and when she tried to talk her voice was quite hoarse.

"I can't sing anymore for today," Kagome had said. "I'll just damage and hurt myself. No point in doing that."

Now, Kagome barely spoke to anyone and just nodded or shook her head. She wanted her voice to come back quickly and have it rested so she could sing perfectly by Monday.

"Speaking of Monday," Sango said after finishing swallowing her mashed potatoes, "we'll be packing up and out that day won't we?"

"It will be weird," Inuyasha laughed, "not having a perverted lecher and three crazy girls around here. I can't wait."

Kagome sent him the dirtiest glare she could manage and stuck her tongue out towards him. Inuyasha, being as childish as Kagome, stuck his tongue out back at her.

"Now, now you two," Miroku said laughing. "Be nice."

"Apparently they need to go back to kindergarten to learn their table manners," Sesshomaru remarked, receiving glares from both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha's right. It will be weird," Rin stated, trying to ease the new tension. "I won't wake up and have my own huge bedroom and walk in closet and luxury bathroom will I?"

The group laughed at this and together they finished their meals.

Dessert came faster than Miroku wanted since he dreaded the reactions of the girls to the news he was about to share. Especially Kagome. Once again, she would have to relive her past.

"Kagome, Sango, Rin, I think its time I…enlighten you on what Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I were reminiscing about. I'm sure you all know of Kikyo, Yura, Kagura and Kanna right?"

Kagome dropped her fork that held cake on it and let it splatter all over the table. She didn't care. Nothing at that moment and time could make her care about anything but the matter involving Kikyo.

"What is that slut doing now?" Kagome spat.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, both faces once grim were now full of shock and surprise. Miroku had informed them that Kagome and Kikyo had a past together from grade six but nothing more.

"Kagome relax."

"Relax?" Kagome was now shouting despite the fact that her throat killed. "That slut freaking dumped me after eleven years of friendship for her slut followers that she calls friends. She dated Hojo and rubbed it in my face a week after I caught him cheating on me and the only thing she said to me when she heard my mother and brother died was 'So what, are you going to an orphanage now?'" Kagome mocked Kikyo's higher pitched voice and banged her hands on the table. "What the hell have I done to deserve this?"

"Kagome calm down," Sango and Rin tried to sooth knowing full well of what happened all those years.

"No," Kagome argued as she stood up and headed for the door that exited the dining hall.

"Kags, wait."

Kagome hesitated and stopped but never turned around to face the others. She was too angry at the newly brought news that she didn't know if she would explode on them once more if they tried to help her. Inuyasha's voice though had somewhat made her think clearly and after a minute of thinking between her mind and self, Kagome turned around and sat back at the table. She closed her eyes and whispered an apology before she opened them again and looked to Miroku to continue.

"As I was saying. As you know, Kikyo and her group stole our spot for the audition with the first company last month. We hadn't the chance to audition and I am thankful for it since after we worked out the deal with these guys, we gain a lot more for the future than we would have with the Spider Back Corporation. At first, Kikyo and her band otherwise known as Tainted Pure had come out weak four months ago and after they lost a great deal of money they became nothing more than has-beens. Now, they're coming out again only this time, instead of creating their own lyrics that were more than terrible the first time, they have either bought lyrics off others or learned to make fairly good songs because they are now all over the charts. We need to get the CD out and make it big. I'm going to pull a few strings and talk to a couple connections to get us a great deal of coverage. Everyone already loves you guys so all we need to do to make this even more successful is that right after the CD comes out, you have a tour with one of the greatest bands out right now: CNT or Claws 'n' Tails."

"You mean with Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku?" Sango asked. She had heard about the band when it first came out. At the moment there are two major bands. CNT and Resurrected. The band Resurrected has been famous for a long while. They were one of the oldest bands still out and making large dough. CNT had come out and one the hearts of both boys and girls. Girls loved Kouga, the lead guitarist and second lead singer while the boys adored Ayame who mostly sang. Since Tainted Pure came out, CNT and Resurrected would be threatened in the moneymaking status though Resurrected had enough money to retire already. CNT was the best bet and since they are already famous, Black Majik would have more of a chance to get other fans as well as the millions they already had.

"It makes sense," Kagome said and took another bite out of her chocolate dessert.

Rin nodded as well though she had other concerns. "That will be tight won't it? I mean, first we bring out a CD, which should make at least a couple hits, then we have to make music videos and then the concert tour. How long will the tour be anyways?"

"A month I believe," Miroku said as he pushed his empty plate aside. You will be visiting fifteen different cities during those three to four weeks."

Sango looked at Miroku sceptically. "That is a lot on our plate."

"I know."

Sesshomaru looked towards the girls. "What songs are you planning to do music videos for?"

Sango looked to Rin who looked to Kagome who shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever seems to be the biggest hit I guess? I wrote four of the songs on our CD: Everybody's Fool, Never Say Goodbye, Because of You and Gone. Sango wrote Don't Tell Me and Crazy and Rin wrote Rock This World and Weak. The songs Taking Over Me, Walk Away, One, Forgotten and Falling to Pieces are songs we all created together. We'll probably be doing music videos for Everybody's Fool, Because of You, Rock this World and Don't Tell Me."

"Four music videos? Wow, you don't aim high do you?" Inuyasha murmured sarcastically but Kagome ignored the comment and simply continued to dig into her cake.

"Continuing what I was saying," Miroku said after clearing his throat. "This tour will be important for our survival in the 'Fame' world. Spider Back Corporation will make this very difficult for us. No telling what Naraku will do to sabotage us."

"What do you mean Naraku will try to sabotage us?" Rin exclaimed. Everyone already knew who Naraku Onigumo was. He was the founder of Spider Back Corporation, a corporation much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's. Knowing that Tainted Pure was now supported by Spider Back Corp. Naraku had become their manager.

"Naraku is the type of person that will go to great lengths to get what he wants. He will stop at nothing," Inuyasha said, growling slightly as he finished.

"And that means?" Sango prompted.

Sesshomaru answered. "He will ruin the tour if he has too. He will create more gossip to destroy and tear the band apart. He will make our lives a living Hell. That's why no matter what you hear from news or press you must never believe it. Pictures mean nothing and though sometimes they come up with reasonable lies for the picture, you can't believe it. Kagome and Inuyasha already know first hand about that," Sesshomaru added with a smirk.  
"I have a question," Kagome told the group. "Tainted Pure came out before but didn't become too successful and eventually they just died off the charts. Who supported them back then?"

Miroku shook his head. "That you will learn eventually but now's not the time to tell. We have other things to talk about."

"Like what?" Sango asked dryly.

"Like clubbing."

That sparked the interests of all the girls and Inuyasha smirked. "One of Sesshomaru's personal friends is having a party. Dancing and drinking is mostly what happens but they have contests and stuff like that too. So do you want to come?" Inuyasha asked.

"No duh!" Kagome yelled, forgetting her sore throat and instantly regretting it.

"Well, there is _one_ catch," Miroku said. The girls already knew something weird was up for Miroku sported a perverted grin on his face.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Miroku there is no catch. You're just making their rule bigger than what it is."

Miroku ignored him. "You have to have a partner of the opposite sex with you in order to get in. In other words you need a date." There it was again: the perverted grin Miroku wore so well.

"A date?" Sango asked.

"Relax," Inuyasha said, standing up from the table and stretching. "We can just walk in as a group. Three guys and three girls and no one will point any fingers at who is with whom. It's a casual dance party for our kind of people."

"And by that you mean…?" Kagome prompted.

"I mean people that can't go to regular clubs and parties without getting swarmed with people, fans and paparazzi."

"Then I'm in!" Kagome cheered and Sango and Rin agreed with a yell of their own.

"Good, then I guess tomorrow you guys are going to have to go shopping for clothes," Sesshomaru pointed out. "I think you might want to pick your own party wear."

"But then where are they going to be able to go shopping without getting swarmed?" Miroku asked, looking to the guys for an answer.

"Oh don't worry," Kagome said smirking an Inuyasha like grin. "I've got that covered."

* * *

It came again: the same dream, the same never-ending nightmare that haunted him day in and day out.

Sweat dripped down his brow and his muscles contracted as he clenched his hands again and again. His anger rose and Inuyasha tried to contain it.

"_It is no one other than Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha jolted out of his nightmare and grasped the sheets tightly in his white fists. Instantly after recognizing the surroundings Inuyasha relaxed. It was just the dream again. The stupid dream that constantly visited him in his sleep that he had been having for four months now. If only his past would just go away…

Inuyasha untangled the large mass of blankets and sheets that prevented his legs from moving and then sat up, gazing down at the hardwood floor of his room. 'Why does she remind me of her when she is nothing like her?' Inuyasha asked his mind over and over again and yet the answer was always unclear.

'That's not true. This is the exact same of what happened four months ago. Your past that you never accepted has come back to haunt you like Kagome's past has her.'

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely as if to erase the thought completely from his mind. He walked over to his bathroom and started the shower, letting the water warm up to his preferred temperature before undressing and stepping in. The water diminished the tenseness in his muscles and the cramps in his legs eventually faded away with the hot water pounding on them.

'It is the exact same,' Inuyasha thought but then took his thought back immediately. 'It isn't. It is the exact same in the way we felt and how things worked but the people involved are nothing like what they were. Nothing at all…'

Inuyasha soaped up his hair and then rinsed it, letting the water cleanse his hair completely before he hit his head lightly on the glass that made the shower walls. "Why does this all have to be so confusing," Inuyasha muttered and then after rinsing his body clean of the sweat and soap with the water that poured out, Inuyasha turned the tap and ceased the water from escaping anymore.

'These dreams keep coming back to me. They never stop, though I didn't have the dream when I was with Kagome two nights ago… Or last night for that matter…' he thought, confusing him all the more.

He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his lower half and with another dried himself off. After brushing his long silver hair he decided to let it dry on its own and walked back into his room, changing into some proper attire and then going down into the lounge area where he normally sat when waiting for the others to wake up. Sesshomaru was normally up but in his office doing paper work but the others normally slept soundly until later in the morning. To his surprise though, he heard giggling when he opened the door to the lounge and saw Rin, Sango and Kagome laughing away with glasses of orange juice in hand.

When Inuyasha entered he knew he would regret it, though instead of turning away and back out of the door, Inuyasha stayed rooted to the spot.

"Its about time you woke up Yash. We were all waiting for you," Kagome said, taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean it's about time?" Inuyasha cried ridiculously. "It's seven-thirty in the morning! You guys _never_ get up this early!"

Inuyasha turned around when he heard Miroku's weary voice come from the kitchen door. "Yes, but you've never been shopping with them either. They wake up at the crack of dawn, dress and then go shopping. Then, they spend all of their money as well as all of yours and then by the time everything's finished…well they find something else to do."

Inuyasha looked at the girls as if they had suddenly grown wings. That was crazy!

"Sesshy will be here in five minutes and then were going to have breakfast and then leave. I think we will be out of here by twenty after eight," Rin said nodding.

"And the store is an hour away from here so we probably won't get their and in her shop until nine-thirty," Sango mused.

"What do you mean the stores an hour away?" Inuyasha asked again.

"My personal friend Shiori owns her own store. It has the best club, party and casual wear. She normally isn't open on Sundays but made an exception for us. The store will be open just for us so we won't have to worry about other people," Kagome stated. She got up and walked into the kitchen, Inuyasha in tow behind her.

Kagome walked to the fridge and opened it to get the carton of orange juice out to pour herself some more. "Want some?" Kagome offered to Inuyasha who nodded and then opened a cupboard beside the fridge to get a glass.

Both stood there in silence until Inuyasha initiated the conversation. "So what are you planning on wearing to the party. It's strictly casual but club wear is fine too."

Kagome gave him a sideways glance before smirking. She was becoming more like Inuyasha everyday. "You mean to say that even though you don't want to admit it, you think I should wear some slut-like mini skirt with a tube top and hooker heels right?"

Inuyasha smirked too. "No actually. I was trying to give you the exact opposite of that." With that, Inuyasha walked away into the lounge where he heard is brother walk in. "Remember Kagome, boys with be boys."

"Does that statement include you to?" Kagome yelled after him.

"Dream on Kags. I'm not going to lose my dignity by drooling all over you. Sorry but Sesshomaru, Miroku and I have too much of a reputation to uphold to do that."

"Is that so," Kagome whispered and smirked. 'This is going to be fun…'

* * *

Kagome decided that all of the girls would go in her car while all of the guys would go in either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's. Kagome had another plan and she wasn't about to spoil it. It needed to be perfect but in order for it to work, she needed both Rin and Sango's help.

Sango laughed out loud when Kagome told her the plan and Rin grinned evilly. They were already more than halfway there and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Then, a funky tune filled the quiet car and Kagome let one hand go of the steering wheel and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kags."_

"Oh, Yash. What do you want?"

"_How far is this place? Miroku doesn't even know where it is."_

"Of course he does. He's been there tons of times. He used to drive me all the time until I knew the way."

"_You mean…"_ The sentence trailed off and Miroku's shouting filled Kagome's ears. _"You stupid lecher, why do you have to pick on me? Why don't you pick on Sesshomaru or Rin? Leave me alone!"_

Kagome caught on to Miroku's little scheme and laughed a little before trying to get Inuyasha's attention back.

"Yash?"

"_Stupid, idiotic…"_

"Yash!"

"_No good pervert…"_

"Inuyasha!"

"_What?"_

"Put Miroku on the line."

"_Okay."_

"_Hello Kagome. What a pleasure speaking to you again,"_ Miroku's deep playa voice was heard from the other end and Kagome laughed when she heard Inuyasha snort.

"Hello letch, how are you?"

"_Well, if you excluded the multiple bumps on my head and shoulders, the fact that my toes feel like they've fallen off due to Inuyasha's constant stomping on them and my roaring headache from all his antics…I'd say I'm pretty good."_

"Good. Because once we get to Shiori's place you will have more."

"_Now Kagome. Violence doesn't solve anything."_

"It solves my pain, that's what it solves pervert. Put Inuyasha on the line."

Kagome could hear Miroku grumble before handing the phone to Inuyasha. _"Yeah?"_

"I want to warn you about what you said earlier."

"_And that was…?"_

Kagome smirked. "You'll see tonight."

With that off her chest, Kagome ended the call. She gave the cell to Sango who sat in the front seat beside her to call Shiori to let her know they were only ten minutes away…

"Shiori!" Rin squealed when she saw a girl with long straight hair and hazy grey eyes wave to them when they got out of their cars. Rin ran up to the girl who now held the door open for them and ushered them all inside before they attracted too many people.

Shiori's store was fairly large with baby blue and pink walls decorating the inside. Clothes surrounded the place on racks, shelves and hooks and posters for clothing lines, bands and other places lined the walls. After Shiori's father was killed through family issues, Shiori opened a store with the help of her mom and together they ran the store that had now become one of the most popular in that area.

"Going clubbing tonight?" Shiori asked Kagome as she gave her a hug.

"Now what makes you think that?" Kagome said smiling.

"Well other than the fact that your smile hasn't left your face, you're practically bouncing up and down and you seem so… energized."

"That obvious huh?" Kagome giggled and then started looking at some racks of clothing. Sango caught Kagome's eye and winked and Kagome did the same to Rin.

"Now boys," Rin said smiling innocently. "Go to the men section and look for stuff there. We would like this to be a surprise and all," Rin told them and ushered them into the other part of the building.

Shiori, being the smart girl she is, caught on to Kagome's little scheme and then followed the boys, giving Miroku a hug to make up for lost time and a slap to do the same after he touched a certain area…

"Pervert," she hissed and then stormed away, leading Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the men section with Miroku smiling and following behind.

"Part one complete," Kagome whispered. "Now moving on to part two."

The three girls loaded themselves with various types of clothes: jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, halters, skirts, sweaters, shirts…the list went on and on. They were not only shopping for clothes for the club but for themselves also and after a good two hours of searching, the three decided on what they were going to buy.

"Try on our club wear," Kagome said and giggled when Rin tiptoed into the change room, Sango following her and Kagome doing the same to the stall on the far right.

The girls changed after sorting out everything and playing with their hair in the mirrors the change room provided. Rin smiled as she looked down at her self and knocked on the door while remaining in the stall three times letting Sango and Kagome know she was ready.

They all wanted to make their appearance at the same time.

Sango knocked next having finished with her business and then, five minutes later, Kagome knocked as well.

"One," Rin said smiling.

"Two," Sango continued.

"Three!" they all cheered and unlocked the doors and looked at each other, admiring the others choice in revenge.

"This is _too_ perfect!" Rin giggled and fiddled with her top.

"I know. I can't wait to see their faces," Sango agreed and looked towards Kagome to see her opinion.

"Kagome?"

"I think that we will knock them dead."

"Do you think we should show them?" asked Rin, giggling some more.

Kagome shook her head and smirked once more. Sango noticed it was once again an Inuyasha smirk and Sango wondered if she _was _spending too much time with the troublemaking half-demon. Of course, Kagome had always been big on revenge and both Sango and Rin had paid for it countless times when they had angered Kagome. The trick at the Kiss and Tell was nothing compared to some of the stunts she had pulled.

Rin quieted down to hear Kagome's answer and smiled when both Sango and Kagome did, Kagome's more a smirk.

"Nah, I rather make them suffer…"

* * *

**Well there you guys go. Hope you liked it.**

**_Next Chapter: Party up!_**

**Please review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back again. Maybe it's because I'm new at this but _why do people add you as favourites when they have never reviewed your story once?_ Just a question. Not really expecting an answer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**

Chapter 12- Party Up

"So what did you buy?" Miroku asked just before he took a sip of his coffee.

The group after shopping decided to go see Kaede. It was Kagome who had suggested it since the Takahashi brothers had introduced them to Myoga and Jaken, Kagome, Sango, Rin and Miroku decided to introduce Kaede to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They sat in a branched off part of the café. The café itself sat at the corner of one of the busiest intersections in the area. Business was always good there and their drinks were the best, especially the hot chocolate. Like Myoga's restaurant, Kaede had made one of the branches of the sitting area into a small room of their own.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Miroku had chosen the colours and helped build it so Kaede wouldn't have to pay so much. The old woman had just smiled at them when she had announced the idea of the separate room. She had considered all of them her 'children' ever since Kaede taught them in grade six (Rin was introduced later in grade nine). Kaede had been an elementary teacher and that's how she had come to know the troublemakers. She had been with them through all the deaths other than Rin's and more than once had she taken them under her wing for a weekend or two. When the four had passed grade ten, Kaede had decided to retire from teaching and build a coffee shop. That's how they came to be like they were today.

"Well," Kagome started, letting the word come out longer than needed, "we bought lots of shirts, skirts, jeans, sweaters…you get the idea."

"Did you get some clothes for the party tonight? You never did show us," complained Inuyasha.

The girls smirked at this. "We didn't?" Sango asked casually and looked towards Rin who sat in the middle, beside her.

"Oh, sorry you guys," Rin apologized making her eyes seem to grow bigger with innocence. "We'll model them for you later I guess."

Inuyasha snorted, he realized what they were doing. He would soon voice his recent discovery. "I know what you're doing wench!"

Kagome looked at him. Her eyes held nothing but curiosity and innocence, which peeved Inuyasha to no end. "What am I doing? Taking a sip of my hot chocolate?" She looked down and studied her drink for a moment before lifting it up to her lips and taking a sip. "I guess I am aren't I?" She kept up the act of sheer clueless-ness but on the inside she laughed. Like hell he knew.

"Not that!" he exclaimed. "You're trying to make us beg to see you in your new clothes. You're trying to teach me another one of those damned lessons! Well guess what Kags? It's not going to work because I will never drool over you and lose the dignity I have left. Right guys?"

Sesshomaru nodded though he looked down at the table as if lost in thought. Miroku looked wearily at Inuyasha and then at Sango.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha hissed menacingly.

"Of course, of course," Miroku said smiling weakly. "I would never drool over you ladies." His eyes told a different story.

"It's a miracle," she muttered under her breath loud enough for the group to hear. "He actually thinks once and a while."

The group started laughing and Inuyasha made a childish retort of 'Feh' before he crossed his arms and looked at her directly in the eye. "So I'm right aren't I? It was a trick wasn't it?"

"Maybe," the girls said slyly in unison, ending in a giggling fit.

Inuyasha snorted. "You three really are weird. At least Miroku here isn't crazy in the head like you girls."

And as God would have it, Miroku was eyeing a redhead as she walked away from the cash register in the other room. Miroku had just barely got a glance of her face through the crack of the barely open door. This didn't help prove Inuyasha's point any.

"Do we still have are dignity or are you going to take back about what you said about our perverted friend over there. If you look closely I think I see something wet at the corner of his mouth," Sesshomaru snickered as Inuyasha growled in annoyance and bopped Miroku on the head.

"Pervert."

"Excuse me for a moment guys," Kagome said and walked out of the room into the kitchen. When the others were out of earshot, Kagome called for the old woman. "Kaede?"

Kaede came into the kitchen holding a dishtowel and two mugs. "Yes child?"

"Here, let me help you with those," Kagome offered and took the mugs from Kaede, putting them away in a cupboard in the appropriate place.

"Thank you. Now, is it the magazine that concerns ye?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you had the magazine yet? I found a really badly cut up one at the Takahashi mansion but everything that I needed to know was cut out."

"I regret I must tell you that I do not have ye article yet. But, I'm sure to have it soon. I've asked many of my good customers and they promised to help as well."

Kagome gave a lop-sided smile to Kaede and hugged her briefly. "Thanks Kaede. It's nice to know I can always count on you."

* * *

She looked at the other girls with a knowing smile. This was too perfect. Kagome played with her hair, twisting it, pulling it back with her fingers or untangling a new knot. Rin stood beside her to her left. Rin decided to pull her hair into a low sideways ponytail. Her bangs were curled slightly and they fanned out, bringing out her large eyes. Sango stood beside Rin on the far left, adjusting the recently bought top. It was one of her more…um…different tops.

Low cut wasn't normally her thing.

Sango grabbed the compact container that held five different colours of eye shadow and looked from her clothes to the varying colours and then back to her outfit. Grabbing the small eye brush, she dabbed the brush on the forest green eye shadow and then applied it to her upper lids.

Rin fiddled with her skirt constantly. She kept looking at it and then making sure everything was okay with it. She looked back up to her face. She was dreadfully pale in her view so she grabbed another compact container and applied some blush to her cheeks. She kept rubbing it in and then applying some more and then rubbed it in again. As Kagome watched, she swore they were nervous.

Why?

Kagome smiled into the mirror in her bathroom and then frowned when she saw her eyeliner smudge slightly. She fixed it in a moments time and then looked to her companions.

"Are you guys ready?"

It took them forever to answer. She was practically dying away as they ignored her until Kagome opened her mouth once more to ask.

"Ready," they chorused before she could get out the words.

Kagome looked miffed as Sango and Rin passed. They looked at her confused but didn't say anything. When Kagome walked behind them they whispered to each other.

"I think she's nervous about going to the club with Inuyasha…"

"What?" Kagome chirped.

"Nothing," Sango immediately said and turned to face her friend.

"Meh, whatever. Okay, lets get those jackets on. We don't want to ruin the boys' surprise do we?"

Rin giggled as she walked into Kagome's closet and grabbed three long coats that went down to their knees. The trench coats hung neatly in the far back corner. There were three colours, each contrasting to the other. Rin's was pure white, the fabric so clean even in the dark it stood out. Sango's was grey. An odd colour for the girl, yes, but Kagome and Rin had the feeling Sango wanted something different to conceal her more feminine wear. Kagome's was black.

They slid on the coats and did up the overly large buttons that crossed it together and then walked out of Kagome's room. They decided to meet in the lounge and by the sounds of the whining, it seemed like the boys were already there.

They opened the wood door and walked in quickly, shoving their hands in the side pockets.

"Hello la…dies?" Miroku stopped mid-word but corrected him self and finished the sentence.

"Are you even wearing clothes under that?" Sesshomaru asked sceptically. The trench coats were fairly long but were higher up than the knees. Only bare legs showed with no sign of bottoms underneath.

"Of course!" Sango exclaimed and walked over to Miroku, slapping him on the head to get him out of the queer-like trance he was in.

"Doesn't look that way," Inuyasha remarked and took the final sip of his drink (whatever it was) and put in down. "Come on, let's go. It's eight already. The party should have started by now."

"Then why didn't you tell us to get ready earlier?" Rin asked.

"Because, you always go to parties 'fashionably late' as you women put it," Inuyasha retorted and then walked out of the lounge without another word.

"No," Kagome said sarcastically, "he isn't moody in the least bit."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha's shout was heard and Kagome ran out of the lounge to look at Inuyasha who was far down the hall.

"It's true Yash! What's up?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said, ignoring the worried expression in her face. "What cars are we taking?" he shouted down the hall and saw the look of exasperation on her face when he countered her question.

"Let's take two cars," Sango said from inside the lounge.

Kagome looked in and nodded. "Good idea."

"Mine and Inuyasha's," Sesshomaru said and walked out of the lounge, following his half-brother's already retreating form.

The four left behind jogged to catch up to them but didn't until they had already reached the front door. Kagome and the girls slid their skater styled shoes on and Sesshomaru looked at them funny.

"Party in comfort," Rin said as she drew her coat closer when Miroku opened the front door. The night air was chilly and made Rin shiver when the cold air touched her bare legs.

"Come on," Kagome said, stepping out into the cold night. "I'll go in Yash's car. Who's coming with us?"

"I'll go," Miroku said and Kagome let him pass her before she followed behind. Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru followed but switched paths when Sesshomaru's car came into sight first.

Kagome shivered and jogged over to Inuyasha's car. Luckily, he had it already turned on and somewhat heated. Kagome shoved Miroku violently out of the way and dashed to get the front seat.

Miroku only smiled when he sat in the back. "Eager to sit beside Inuyasha I see."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah Miroku," she said sarcastically but when Inuyasha smirked at her she changed her tactic. "I wanted to get the seat warmers. My butt is freezing." That really was the true reason.

"That's because you're practically wearing nothing underneath," remarked Inuyasha who received a slap from Kagome in doing so. He scowled and looked out the back window, watching as Sesshomaru pulled out of the driveway making sure the gate was open and Inuyasha followed behind.

"I am wearing something underneath for your information," Kagome huffed slightly piqued about Inuyasha's constant comments.

"What? A bikini? With the way your shivering that would be my guess."

It was true. Not the bikini-part…God no…the shivering part. Kagome was shaking quite violently. She thought it was completely from the frosty air that surrounded the area but then she realized she was also shivering in excitement. She hadn't been able to go to a club or major party for such a long time other than for doing gigs. She guessed shivering in excitement and from the cold really did give the impression that she wearing nothing more concealing than a flimsy piece of cloth and a couple of strings.

"I'm just cold," she retorted lamely and looked out the window, watching as the trees whizzed by in the darkness.

"You two," Miroku said shaking his head sadly. "I swear you bicker like an old married couple. You two really are meant to be together."

Life lesson for the day: never make that comment to two people who are more stubborn than a mule with a stick up the ass. It never turns out pretty…

"What the hell?"

"That was so uncalled for you lecher!"

"What the hell you freaking good for nothing pervert?"

"I can't believe you would say something so stupid!"

Then Inuyasha turned to face her.

"What the hell do you mean stupid?"

"Seriously Inuyasha, stop saying 'what the hell.' It really is immature," Kagome scolded.

"What the hell did you mean by stupid wench?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms defiantly.

"You said to Miroku –wait, no- _yelled_ to Miroku 'I can't believe you would say something so stupid!'" He mocked her higher voice and Kagome burned with anger.

"I didn't mean it like that you jerk!"

"Than what did you mean wench because it sure as hell didn't sound like it."

"I mean the comment itself!"

"Exactly the problem!" Inuyasha said. "What's so God damned stupid about us bickering like…?" Inuyasha trailed off as he swerved from hitting a car. He had been so intent on yelling at Kagome that he didn't notice the solid yellow line slowly creeping to the right side of the car. Fortunately, there weren't any cars.

"No! The bickering like a married couple part was stupid not us bickering like an… Inuyasha watch out you idiot!"

Inuyasha swerved once more onto the right side of the lane. Somehow he had managed to once more get on the wrong side, though it was the on-coming cars' lights that caught Kagome's attention. A long honk was sounded from the other driver as the man rolled down his window screaming something that was muffled by the passing wind but sadly it didn't muffle the view of the middle finger sticking straight up at Inuyasha.

"Oh that God damned son of a…"

"Inuyasha!"

"What now wench?" Inuyasha said angrily as Kagome kept interrupting.

"You idiot you just missed the turn!"

"Oh."

Behind, he could hear Miroku trying to stifle the laugh that had eventually escaped him. Inuyasha growled low in his throat but tried not to lose complete control of his temper. He came around in another parking lot and then turned back and made the recently missed turn.

Nothing was said for the rest of car ride.

* * *

The atmosphere in Sesshomaru's car was much different compared to the fierceness of Inuyasha's. No yelling was heard inside the car. It was a deathly silent and Rin, who hated silence with a passion, didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru sat in the front seat as he drove and took the lead to the party. Rin and Sango sat in the back seat. Rin was directly behind Sesshomaru and felt like banging her head against something since the constant ring of silence made her shudder.

Why did she hate silence? Simple.

Rin had been orphaned at birth. She had never met, nor tried to meet her birth parents. When she was fourteen, she decided to attempt to search for her parents that were no more than a faded memory in her mind. Like a tattered black and white photo, it was starting to fade as the days passed by and it was the only thing that kept her going. She had to fix the photo to keep it alive. In her logical sense, she had to find her parents to keep the memory alive.

What memory? She was orphaned at birth.

Rin had never met or seen or heard her parents before, but when she was little and afraid and alone in the room filled with several other children in the same position as her, she had made up imaginary memories that helped her through the night. It soothed her to a certain extent and as she grew older, the imaginary adults that clouded her mind became as real as her mortal body.

Growing up in the orphanage, constant noise rang through the air whether it was crying or laughing or talking. Rin had adapted to the noise and soon became almost wary without it.

Rin looked to Sango who seemed to be off in a dream state. Her brown eyes were distant as they looked out the window seeing the world around them zoom by. Sango's leg was twitching and jiggling up and down. Rin had an issue with noise and Sango had an issue with boredom.

Oh yes, they were quite special. For this particular definition of it I will no further comment.

Rin shifted her gaze towards the leather seat in front of her and unknowingly, threw her body forward and into the seat, giving her head a swift hit though the impact did nothing. Sesshomaru felt it though and looked through the rear-view mirror at the girl. Rin continued to hit her head against the leather seat, unknowing to Sesshomaru's constant grim expression that only worsened when she repeated it over and over again.

"Rin?"

Rin jumped slightly and looked towards Sesshomaru. She saw his steely amber eyes in the rear-view mirror and his bothered glance and she realized what she had been doing.

"Oh, sorry," she said meekly, lowering her head down to look at her hands that fiddled in her lap.

Sesshomaru said nothing but then looked to Sango who still held the distant expression on her face. Finally, Rin spoke up.

"So whose party is this?"

"Dawn's."

"Who?"

"Dawn."

"Who is Dawn?"

"A good friend of mine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool. What's she like?"

"She acts an awful lot like you only worse."

"Meaning?"

"She never stops talking and everywhere she goes a party is going on."

Rin crossed her arms seemingly miffed. "I don't party constantly. I just like to have some fun."

"That's why I said she was worse."

"Oh. Right…"

Once again Sesshomaru looked through the rear-view mirror but this time not for the purpose of stealing a glance at Rin but at the car behind them, that was no longer fit for that title. The car zoomed pass the street Sesshomaru had just turned and sighing, Sesshomaru slowed down and watched as he saw his brother turn in an abandoned parking lot and start to turn around. Aware that his brother had no clue of where the party was, he went to the far side of the road and braked.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, snapping out of her reverie.

"My stupid half-brother passed the turn. He'll be coming around shortly."

Silence fell over the car again and soon headlights appeared from behind and Sesshomaru pulled out of his place and stepped on the gas.

"So?" Rin probed, hoping that someone –anyone- who start conversation. The silence was killing her. Literally.

"So what?" Sango asked.

"So what, what?" Rin countered, smiling slightly.

"So what, what, what?" Sango continued.

Sesshomaru sighed and listened as they started to scream as they continued the match of saying 'what' more times than the other. Quickly getting agitated by the game, Sesshomaru turned on the radio and put it on almost full blast and yet their voices were still heard.

Sesshomaru almost cried with relief as he saw the building's lights shine and he parked further down the street. Turning the radio off, he promptly got out of his car and slammed the door hard, making Sango and Rin who were unrelenting as to the noise jump up and then slowly get out of the car after him. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome were already out and Sesshomaru wondered what happened in the car ride to make Miroku look so horribly beaten, Inuyasha so pissed and Kagome so…well, pissed as well.

He could only imagine…

Together they walked down the street and passed several cars that lined the road. Music could already be heard and some partiers were already dancing on the lawns near the building, some were drinking beer while others were making out behind not so concealing trees.

They crossed the lawn and walked to the door of the building. From what the girls and Miroku could tell the place had been rented out for the party and four huge men stood in front of the doorway. A woman that looked to be in her twenties held a clipboard and her face brightened when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's figures come towards her.

"You two must be the Takahashi brothers," she said cheerily over the loud music. "And the other four are?"

"Miroku Hoshi, Kagome Higurashi, Rin Noto and Sango Tajii from Black Majik. They should be on the list but if not they're with us," Sesshomaru said as he nodded towards every one of them when saying their name.

"Yes, they're on the list. I'm assuming you six are together as pairs?"

When they nodded she continued. "Alright then. You guys have fun now," she said and they started to make their way into the house. That is until…

"Why, what is such a lovely lady like you doing out here with work such as this? Why aren't you partying on the dance floor?" Miroku took the woman's hands in his and smiled his playa smile, which she blushed furiously at.

"You lecher!" Sango screamed and slapped him on the head.

"Sango!"

"You're coming with me Romeo," Sango declared, pulling his ear for good measure.

The room was packed. Bodies moved and danced everywhere, some in perfect timing to the beat while others were so drunk that the only beat that existed was the imaginary one in there own minds. A bar was to the far corner of the place and a disco ball hung from the centre of the place, bouncing off light that was flickering and shining on it.

"A disco ball?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha laughed.

"That's Dawn for you," Inuyasha said and Kagome, not knowing who this Dawn girl was only raised her eyebrow and was about to question when a high-pitched squeal came from the room.

"Sesshy!"

"Oh God," Sesshomaru muttered as he plastered a fake smile on his face. "How are you?" His body relaxed when she stopped hugging him so hard.

"I'm awesome how about you? I see you're still no short of good looks," Dawn said teasing and then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey! How's my puppy?"

"Ah ha, very funny Dawn," Inuyasha growled playfully and smiled when she pouted.

"Fine then. Put your coats in the room beside you over there," she said pointing. "If you're looking for me, I'll be on the dance floor!"

When the brunette was gone, Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Yeah what?"

"'How's my puppy?'" Kagome said teasingly and Inuyasha went to swat her lightly when she ducked. "I give, I give. Now come on! I want to party!"

Kagome danced lightly on her feet as she twirled into the other room, waiting for Sango and Rin to complete part two of their surprise. They sauntered in and she winked at them, the girls winking back in return. They stood in an almost side-by-side manner but somewhat apart and out of line so not to make the boys suspicious that they really _had_ a plan.

The guys took of their jackets and almost in perfect timing; Kagome, Sango and Rin did the same. Only Inuyasha didn't notice the clothing choice as he hung his coat up and put it away, wondering to himself why his brother was standing in front of him as stiff a plank. Inuyasha couldn't see anything passed his built brother and sidestepped, walking slightly ahead of Sesshomaru in doing so.

He didn't know if at that moment he wished he _hadn't_ moved or wished he had moved _sooner_…

Kagome looked at Rin and Sango who had just finished putting up their long jackets that had been coverage for their surprise. Then at once, they turned to see the stunned reactions of the guys. Only then had she realized that stunned was the understatement of a lifetime.

Maybe even more…

"Sango?" Miroku breathed out in a barely audible whisper as he stared at the angel in front of him. Of course, with the choice of clothing and the way she and the other two seductively posed, naughty angel fit the description a whole heck of a lot better. He let his eyes roam her body, taking in every inch of her flattered figure.

She wore a forest green mini skirt that had two pockets in the front and two in the back. The material was tight fitting but with a second layer on top, it looked looser. Buckles tied the pockets together making it look like the top of cargo pants and Miroku shamelessly looked up to study her more. Her top was white with pink thread bordering it. It was a low cut tank top and matched perfectly with her pink and white skater styled shoes.

'Now, if she's a naughty angel then Hell would be the place to go…' Miroku thought, smiling broadly.

Rin changed her pose, giggling as she looked at Sango's disgusted face when she saw Miroku's perverted one. Whether or not Sesshomaru was looking at her with interest she didn't know but she turned to look him in the eye and saw his stare was already towards her. She wore a mini skirt that bounced slightly when she walked. It frilled out somewhat and Rin made a mental note not to twirl while dancing. Her white skirt was a great contrast to the orange halter that she wore, low cut without showing the stomach just like Sango's top did. Rin thought she saw Sesshomaru smirk but passed it on as a figment of her imagination…or wishful thinking.

Now, Kagome on the other hand smiled seductively and started walking, exaggerating her hip movement slightly and walking like that of a model.

"Ka- Kags?" Inuyasha muttered and took a deep breath through his mouth when he saw her move towards him. He studied her figure for the fifth time but every time felt more thrilling than the next. He didn't know what to make of his emotions when he once again noticed her curves and figure. Kagome wore a slightly longer skirt than Rin and Sango's but only because it was higher on the left side and lower on the left as the fabric was cut slanted. Her outfit was completely black; matching the raven locks that floated behind her. Inuyasha didn't know at that moment if he was watching Fashion Television or the actual Kagome. Her top did her justice, as it was similar to the top she wore at the photo shoot. It was a tube top that showed both her bare stomach and shoulders.

"Ready to party?" she whispered into his ear seductively as she stood on her tiptoes. Inuyasha stood as still as his brother had been and Inuyasha didn't think he was in the position to have the ability to speak.

Kagome took a step back and looked him over. He wore a tight red shirt that showed off his well-built and toned body nicely with black jeans that were neither baggy nor tight. She noticed that Miroku and Sesshomaru all wore pretty much the same style clothing. She smirked when he didn't answer her and looked him straight in the eye. It was time to break the ice…

His mouth wide open seemed to go unnoticed for Inuyasha as he sucked in another breath. He saw Kagome smirk and immediately questions ran through his mind.

"Well, how's my puppy now? I see your reputation has been thrown out the window." She gave him a good hard look with the twinkle of revenge in her eyes. "Scratch that," Kagome said as she put a finger under his chin and promptly shut his mouth, "so much for your so-called _dignity._ I'd get a napkin Inuyasha, I think I see something shiny at the corner of your mouth but it couldn't possibly be drool. With your reputation and all you can't drool over girls like me." She took a dramatic pause and saw that everyone had their eyes on her, Sango and Rin behind her ready to back her up and Sesshomaru watching her, waiting to see the outcome of their little chat.

Well, not _everyone_ was watching her since Miroku's eyes seemed practically glued to Sango's body. Oh dear God…

"Oh wait," Kagome said, smirking when she saw his face become confused and then angry and then disgusted. With himself for falling for the trick no doubt… "What am I talking about? Your reputation and dignity just flew away with the wind. Well in that case I must say: get a Kleenex Yash, you're drooling everywhere."

With that, Kagome flaunted out of the room with Rin and Sango following her. Immense giggling could be heard when they left and Sesshomaru awkwardly came up to his brother and gave him a pat on the back. "Well, what can I say?"

"Nothing about that bitch," Inuyasha said vehemently.

"In that case then, it's not like you didn't have it coming Inuyasha."

If looks could kill Sesshomaru would be ten feet under and killed five times already.

Just to make his brother slightly more on edge Sesshomaru continued, making sure he was at the doorway before he said it in fear –for the first time- in his life. "Though next time I wouldn't call her bitch. It doesn't give a good idea especially coming from someone with dog demon blood Inuyasha. I'm sure you know what a bitch actually is, you're not that daft though after that put down I'm not too sure anymore."

He walked out. Speed walked more like it but got out of there none-the-less in record timing.

Inuyasha could have been the Devil himself with the aura that burned fiercely around him. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar and hoisted him up. "You have anything to put in to _pal_?"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with wild uncertainty but shook his head. He had been too busy looking at Sango and then at the doorway in which she had left to be paying attention to such petty things like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's "talk."

Inuyasha accepted this and let go of Miroku who followed behind when Inuyasha left the coat area and into the dance room where everyone was having a good time.

That's when he noticed it.

A large circle was gathering around someone or some people and chanting. Guys mostly where there, staring in awe and Inuyasha forced his way over there to see what was happening. If this caught all the guys' attention in the room then it had to be good. He shoved people out of the way and once he got to the inner ring area of the circle he saw his brother across from him, his body weight shifting uneasily at he looked at the scene before him.

Inuyasha looked down towards the middle where he saw seven girls making out together.

Three of them were on the floor, hidden by the faces of the other four girls. By the movement of the girls on top it looked like they were drunk. One girl broke apart from the one on the ground and Inuyasha stared in shock at the stunned woman that lay wide-eyed on the ground looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

The other girls' faces on the floor were showed too, and Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha looked down in disbelief at the shocked faces of three raven-haired girls.

Rin…

Sango…

Kagome…

* * *

**Honestly, I felt like this chapter was pointless. Downright pointless. Actually I think it really is. All you learned was the "plan" and it was the start of the club. -sigh- Oh well, I'll make it up for you next chapter. Promise.**

**_Next Chapter: Lose Control_**

**Review! Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey again! Here's the next chapter. I have a small note for you guys at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha -sigh-

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Lose Control

"_That is hot!_" Miroku yelled and the crowd of men around him cheered and whooped in agreement.

Kagome, Sango and Rin were making out with four drunken girls. Oh yes, that was hot. With the way the girls were struggling to break free though, it seemed they didn't like the fact that they were being kissed, by drunken girls no less.

The drunken girl on top of Rin forced her lips once more on Rin's and Rin struggled once out of her stupor to push the girl off. The only reason the girl was acting this way was because of her liquor infected conscious. Rin struggled underneath the girl until she was free and watched as the helpless drink-effected woman start making out with the fourth girl that had tried to make away with Kagome and the other girl that straddled the lead singer.

What a start to the party…

Kagome was still being mulled and somehow Rin helped her friend up. Lots of complaining came from the group of men that surrounded them but they watched eagerly as the three girls they had gotten rid of start to have a threesome make out. They fought with the other girl on top of Sango and finally when she was free, the Black Majik girls helped stop the other four from doing things they might possibly regret. They pulled the girls away from each other and situated them somewhat far apart. After great persuading, the girls relaxed, one fainting completely and Kagome, Sango and Rin looked for their male friends that had done nothing to help them.

Sango vaguely remembered Miroku's voice yelling something about being 'hot'. She would have to interrogate him later.

They found the guys in a huddle that looked bashfully away when they approached. Miroku smiled uneasily remembering his previous comment. Inuyasha looked down at the floor blushing slightly and Sesshomaru looked in the opposite direction though he twiddled his thumbs that were held in front of him.

Whether it was the girl on girl action that they had watched intently instead of breaking them up or the way they were dressed that embarrassed Inuyasha or Sesshomaru the girls couldn't tell.

Only Miroku, who was neither ashamed nor displeased by what happened in the coat room led Sango, Kagome and Rin to believe the only thing he was feeling shame for was watching the girls go at it, no matter how much he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Well that was interesting," Rin said with an uneasy laugh and grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku's arm. "Come on guys, let's forget that entire moment and go dance, have some fun and party!"

Kagome latched on to Inuyasha's arm dragging a reluctant Sesshomaru as well behind her and Sango looped her arms in Miroku's.

The beat of the music was fast paced but perfect for dancing. Kagome, Sango and Rin forgot about the previous ordeal and started swinging their hips left and right in perfect time to the beat. They huddled tightly together while dancing and did rather sexy movements with their arms as they danced making all three boys uncomfortable.

"We're getting drinks," Sesshomaru informed the girls who paid him no heed and kept on dancing.

"I said," he pressed on but Sango threw him a glance letting him know she heard and hesitantly, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku left.

The boys walked to the bar, seeing barely any line since most of them were drunk already. Sesshomaru could already hear the bartender tell one of the extremely drunk people that under Dawn's orders he couldn't give her more than six alcoholic drinks. The girl looked like she already had her hands on ten.

Walking up to the bar, Sesshomaru leaned against the counter until he decided on a drink, which the bartender brought right up.

"Here you go, Mr. Takahashi sir," the bartender said and looked towards Inuyasha and Miroku, who seemed to be paying more attention to ladies dancing than what he should order.

"Give me your best stuff," Inuyasha said and walked towards the counter, stopping right beside Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru warned. Last time Inuyasha had ordered six shots of Vodka at the restaurant and then he ordered the restaurant's best stuff, then he ordered one for everyone, then he forced it down everyone's throats, then they all got drunk, then Kagome had that fit, then…

Sesshomaru shook his head of the long chain of events and Inuyasha thought his brother had been shaking his head at what he had ordered. "What's wrong with what I got?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru answered quickly. "I just don't want you to have any more than three drinks tonight. Remember last time?"

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to distance for a moment before Sesshomaru saw a faint tint of red, cross Inuyasha's cheeks. "Yeah," he mumbled, "I remember. I won't drink then. I'll just have this one drink."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked towards Miroku who had suddenly disappeared. "Where has that idiot gone to?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha who merely looked around the room shrugging. Sesshomaru took one guess and looked back at the three dancing girls that swung their hips left and right to the beat.

He was right.

Miroku was headed that way.

Curious of Miroku's magic, Sesshomaru pointed out to Inuyasha where he was and in silence they watched. This would be their entertainment for a while.

Miroku watched the three dancers as he slowly approached, all ideas of getting a drink flew out of his mind and the only thing he could think about was Sango. This could earn him another slap but Miroku didn't care. If Sango ever looked pass the act of perverted-ness, she would see how much he really cared for Sango. Ever since grade six when Kagome made that comment about marriage, Miroku had thought about it and realized he actually had feelings for the girl that was never 'girly' by his antics. She would do whatever possible to hide her flustered face and beat him to the ground if that's what it took. After eight years he still liked her in that way.

Miroku saw Sango look at him and smile. Miroku felt butterflies wrack his stomach with nervousness but Miroku pressed on anyways. Putting up what Miroku hoped to look like was an innocent smile; Miroku made his way up to the girls and joined their circle.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched from the sidelines and at the same time sputtered their mouthful back into their cup when they watched Miroku. He could really dance. He could dance really well. He could really dance really well.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put their backwashed drinks on the counter and then turned back to watch the pervert in action. This was turning out to be more interesting than they had first thought.

Kagome, Rin and Sango weren't affected like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. The knew he could dance and with a giggle, Rin said "Just like the old days right guys?"

With that, Miroku smiled as had the three girls dancing alongside him. They all knew what to do…

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw the sight that his eyes showed him. He would never believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. They… Oh God he didn't know how to say it without making it sound dirty or wrong in anyway. Knowing that fact didn't help his nerves any.

"That's harsh," Sesshomaru said, watching the four dancers. "It almost makes me wish…"

"For once, I completely agree…"

The girls smiled at the attention they were getting. Every time they went into a club they had done this since Miroku was always short of a guy buddy so to make things interesting for him, they helped him get noticed.

"This isn't fair," Inuyasha continued.

"I know."

"We should do something about this," Inuyasha persisted.

"Like what?"

"How the hell would I know? You're the one that comes up with all the ideas!"

"Not really," Sesshomaru winced. "Miroku does."

At that Inuyasha fell quiet and tried to quell the ping of jealousy as it took its stab at him. Pretty soon Inuyasha would have to turn away, unable to watch it anymore.

For Sesshomaru, the feeling was mutual.

They watched, mystified as the four of them danced sexily with each other.

Sango was in front, her back to Miroku as he followed her movement left to right, holding her hips as they went along. Rin was behind Miroku, following the movement and holding onto his hips with Kagome doing the same for her. It was a chain and more and more people started to add on, one guy holding onto Kagome and eventually more people behind him. All of them were swaying to the music.

Sesshomaru sighed. "No way in hell."

The music continued and slowly but surely people started to get out and do other stuff. Kagome looked around to the sides and saw Sesshomaru alone by the bar.

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" she asked out loud and felt the hands on her hips start to slowly wrap around her stomach. She hadn't even glanced back at the person that was grinding behind her and now that he had his arms wrapped around her stomach, Kagome's anger flared. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

She grabbed his hands forcefully and pulled them out in front of her when she noticed something. He had claws.

Kagome turned around and came face-to-face with Inuyasha, who smirked.

"Oh," she said when she saw him. "There you are."

"Miroku's not the only one who can dance," he told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Really?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha nodded. "Want to see?" They were still just standing there, facing each other without touching each other.

Kagome smiled and laughed. "Maybe."

Inuyasha sighed. "In that case then…" Inuyasha took his arms that were once hanging uselessly at his side and wrapped them around Kagome's waist. He pulled her closer to his body while turning her so that, like Sango, she had her back to him.

They danced.

Kagome's movements surprised Inuyasha. He had never seen Kagome dance other than just before with Miroku but now, everything seemed different. Her pace was fast as the music beat sped up. Every other girl he had danced with either were too flustered to dance or every movement they had made seemed to make Inuyasha wonder if their dancing looked like a second version of sex. Half the girls he had danced with had normally been asked because the girls had asked him or it had been a dare. Inuyasha, in truth, had never had a girlfriend before –not including the girlfriends the press gave him, though they were all lies.

Rin had broken away from the group a while ago, disgusted that she had been in the middle of the lovebirds and because she was all alone. With a sigh, Rin made her way to the bar. Sesshomaru had disappeared from the bar a while ago and since then Rin hadn't seen him.

The bartender smiled at her when she leaned on the counter.

"What can I get you miss?"

Rin looked at the wide selection of alcohol but reminded her self about last time she had drunk. It hadn't been a pretty hangover. In turn, the being drunk part hadn't even been that fun.

Rin shook her head and looked towards the guy behind the counter. "Just water please," she said politely and turned her back to him, looking at the wave of people dancing.

"You must be the first person to come up to me to ask me for something reasonable like water," the bartender said as he handed her the glass.

"Well, last time I had alcohol it hadn't been fun." Rin studied the guy that dried a couple of glasses and put them in a stack. He was fairly cute, sandy brown hair with exquisite blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He just didn't seem her type though.

"What's your name?" Rin asked.

"Ryan," the bartender said smiling.

"I'm Rin, nice to meet you."

"Oh, Rin Noto from Black Majik?" Ryan asked smiling.

"The one and only," Rin laughed. Rin took a long sip, finishing the last of her drink and stepping away. "Well, see you Ryan, I'll probably come back later."

"Alright."

Rin took her leave and looked for her friends. Sango and Miroku were now facing each other and grinding. Sango looked like she was having the time of her life. Rin looked a little more to the right to find Kagome and Inuyasha dancing just as closely, though they seemed to look more like they were flirting than being downright intimate with each other like Sango and Miroku. Everyone knew Sango and Miroku had feelings for each other but were both too stupid to admit it.

Sesshomaru was still nowhere to be seen so Rin shrugged and walked to the bench that was against the far wall, close to the bar counter.

Rin watched as she saw tons of people blending, mixing, mingling and dancing with each other. The music was still beating at a fast pace and Rin sighed before leaning on the back of the bench. What else was there to do? She could go find Sesshomaru but…

Rin excused the idea. Then almost instantly memories of the night at the Kiss and Tell flooded her and Rin blushed. She hadn't even known how it really happened. It just came so quickly and felt so…right. Though Sesshomaru wasn't dropping any hints on her so Rin dismissed it as a mistake.

Even though she waved it off easily enough, a sense of loss instantly clouded her and Rin felt the urge to cry.

"Stupid Sesshomaru," Rin muttered and closed her eyes, relaxing and letting her mind drift.

* * *

"Hey Sesshomaru!" a cheery voice said and Sesshomaru whipped around to see Dawn.

Dawn had short brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were like emeralds and she always held a proud air about her. She didn't care about making mistakes but she did care about silence. It was weird how much she was like Rin but in turn, Dawn was more straight forward than Rin and Rin was much more innocent.

Hell, Rin was still pure but Dawn on the other hand…

Dawn was Sesshomaru's age, that's only a two years difference between Dawn and Rin.

Sesshomaru shuddered but smiled when Dawn approached him. "So how are you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Good I guess. Work is hard but that's nothing new."

"Come on babe you need to relax," Dawn urged, putting both of her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders and turning him around. She started to massage them and Sesshomaru only relaxed slightly. Something was now on his mind.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

Dawn seemed to hesitate but only stepped closer to Sesshomaru and continued. "Trying to help you relax."

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Oh come on Sesshy. How long have we known each other?"

Sesshomaru thought only briefly before answering. "Ten years."

"And who was it that made me the way I am?"

Sesshomaru thought about her question for a while. "What do you mean? The way you're so straightforward and true? That was because of me."

Dawn smiled. She just got him to admit that he, in some way, cared for her. But everything was shattered when he continued. "The way you party? You learned that from your eleventh boyfriend. The way you're so proud about even your mistakes? I believe that was your fifth –no wait- your third boyfriend. The one who got you to do drugs? That would be your ninth. The one that stopped you from drugs would be me. The way you are now a heavy drinker because of your sixth boyfriend? Even I can't get you out of that habit now Dawn. Or was your question relating to the one that made you who you are because of your purity? That would have been your first boyfriend. The one you had in grade nine."

Dawn looked at him, her mouth agape. What happened to him?

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"Dawn, I know you have feelings for me. You've had them since grade seven and I know it. But that hasn't stopped you from getting in bed with other guys has it?"

"Sesshy, but back then I didn't know what I truly wanted. Now look at me! I have a successful job, I have money, I'm making a living for myself…"

Sesshomaru cut her off. "You've been in magazine tabloids about your drinking abuse. You party pretty much every other night. You're not helping yourself any and I'm sorry but your feelings aren't mutual."

Dawn wasn't making this easy for him. She knew more about him than Inuyasha but if she knew that much than she would know he was serious.

"You're seeing someone else aren't you?" Dawn questioned.

"No!" Sesshomaru practically yelled even though he had contained his temper. "Stop making excuses Dawn."

"I get it. You're in love with that kid, the one that came with you."

"Leave Rin out of this, she has nothing to do with this decision Dawn."

"So you do feel something towards that kid. Sesshomaru if I didn't know you better, I'd think you're going soft on me."

Dawn scrunched up her nose in distaste but Sesshomaru merely shrugged. "As I said, she has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it."

Dawn stared at Sesshomaru funny. "You haven't decided to mate with her yet have you?"

Sesshomaru almost choked only he had nothing but air to choke on. "Dawn, you know that mating is not something that can be decided so easily. What do you take me for? One of your ex's?"

Dawn started to bristle in anger but she remained calm. "So you're still a poor virgin I see. Pity." Her words towards Sesshomaru were filled with nothing but emptiness. They seemed emotionless and flat, only something that Sesshomaru knew how to do without really being that way. "Then I'm guessing you're not courting that bitch."

"Dawn shut the hell up! I am _not _courting her. I feel nothing for that girl nor will I ever. Leave Rin out of this God damned conversation!" Sesshomaru had never felt so infuriated in his life. Calling Rin a bitch? Hell, she shouldn't be the one talking.

"Then how about your brother? I hear millions of rumours about him and that look-alike, though I seem to believe what's not in the news more than what is."

"He's still the same. Now, can we please forget this and go one with our lives?" Sesshomaru asked. He really did feel bad but Dawn had betrayed him once and she wouldn't betray him again. He wouldn't let her get as close as she had the first time. He had made his mind up a long time ago when the pain had been killing him after her first betrayal.

"Fine then, whatever." Dawn and Sesshomaru stood there in silence for a moment before Dawn heard a lady she had organized for the first contest start to speak into the mike. "Hey Sesshy? There's this contest, and it would be the least you can do for me after turning me down…"

Suddenly, a scream was heard but no one but Sesshomaru seemed to notice. Sesshomaru turned around sharply to pinpoint where the scream came from. He knew that sound… It was Rin. Sesshomaru finally spotted her, beside some drunken guy that was trying to lift her skirt.

Rin slapped his hand away quickly and her chocolate eyes flared with anger. "Don't touch me!" Rin yelled and tried to storm away when the drunk caught her wrist in a steely grip.

"Now don't be leaving me now baby," the man slurred.

Rin turned around and kicked him in the gut, trying to make him let go but his grip didn't loosen in the slightest. He winced though as her shoes made contact with his stomach.

"Now you've done it bitch," the man announced and pulled her closer to him. "But I like my fierce," he whispered in what she thought he had been hoping was a seductive voice.

"Yeah? Well, I like my sober so lay off!" Rin struggled against his hold but only succeeded in breaking her right hand free of his. She instantly did what came natural to her and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"You won't be doing that again," the man growled fiercely and pulled her closer, raising a hand up her legs.

Rin screamed disgusted at what the man was doing to her and with her free hand grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head backwards, which only made the man go up her skirt more.

"Get off!" Rin screamed but the man didn't let go.

"Let go of her!" All of a sudden, a rush of air swept her hair and passed her face. The man that once held her in his unwavering grasp was now sent flying backwards. Rin stumbled forwards and lost her balance, falling forward to the ground.

Luckily for her, her saviour was still there.

Sesshomaru caught her before her face touched the ground and pulled her up so she was standing, though her legs trembled when she did. Rin gripped Sesshomaru's arm tightly for balance and looked at the man that had once tried to abuse her. He now lay unconscious on the floor and Sesshomaru let go of Rin to kick him to the side against the wall. He walked back to Rin that seemed unsteady with millions of emotions.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked though he knew it was a dumb question.

Rin trembled once more and looked at Sesshomaru. She then, without hesitating threw herself on Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shirt. "Thank you," came her muffled voice and Sesshomaru slowly put his arms around her lower back and rocking her side to side.

The music was now a slow beat and the singer's voice loomed over them. Rin didn't let go of Sesshomaru but he didn't push her away and unconsciously they danced to the slow song. He rested his chin on the top of her head eventually and closed his eyes as the memories at the Kiss and Tell flooded him again.

_Yelling…_

_Screaming…_

_Fighting…_

_Words…_

_Silence…_

_The feel of her lips…

* * *

_

Miroku held Sango around the waist and pulled her tightly to his body. They rocked to the music and Sango let him hold her without getting a slap for it.

Sango rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She wondered what it would have been like dancing like this with another man and for some reason, Sango couldn't picture it.

She couldn't picture it at all without Miroku's face flashing in her mind.

"Sango?"

Sango pulled away slightly but didn't move out of his grip. "Yeah Miroku?"

"I…" Miroku didn't know if he could do it. He was almost positive he couldn't. All he remembered was Sango attempting to smash his head in whenever he attempted anything else with her. "…You dance wonderfully Sango. I'm honoured to be dancing with you."

Well, that wasn't at all what he wanted to say.

Sango smiled to try and hide the disappointment that would have been showing if she hadn't. "So did you Miroku," Sango said and moved to be closer to him once more, resting her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes again only this time replaying the scene over and over again, wondering what went wrong.

It seemed to her like he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend or at least go somewhere with him.

Sango gave a short laugh at the thought. Wishful thinking…

Miroku heard Sango laugh and wondered what she was thinking about. "What?"

"Have you ever wondered what the outcome would've been if you had done something differently?" Sango asked, countering his question with one of her own.

Miroku smiled unknowing to Sango. "Several times. What about you?"

"Same."

They danced in more silence, letting the music put words there for them. Miroku was about to let his hands drop slightly but stopped when his conscious got the better of him. It was such a perfect moment with Sango…he couldn't ruin it on such a bad note.

"Miroku?"

"What is it my dear Sango?"

Sango snorted but didn't hit him or walk away.

"I want to…to thank you…for everything that you've done for me. You've always been there for me, helping me through everything and anything. I just don't know how to repay you for it all."

Miroku laughed lightly. "Sango, you don't owe me anything."

"Are you sure? You've done so much for me and…"

"Then don't pull away."

Miroku had cut Sango off mid-sentence and pressed his lips against hers. Sango gasped but Miroku continued. It was a gentle, loving kiss that didn't make Sango feel uncomfortable at all. She didn't pull away. Instead she pressed further onto Miroku and kissed him back passionately. The kiss was innocent but the best thing that had ever happened to Sango. When the need for air was urgent, they reluctantly pulled away both gasping for breath. They were still in each others embrace and Miroku smiled.

Sango felt her spirits lift and then, without hesitating, pulled him back for more…

* * *

"Inuyasha…oh my God I can't believe it…look!"

Kagome, like Sango and Rin, was in the embrace of a man and Kagome blew a wisp of silver hair that tickled her face.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head but not wanting to lose Kagome's embrace by doing so.

Without answering Inuyasha, she slowly pivoted them while they were dancing, rocking to the music as it filled their souls. Still turning, Inuyasha saw it.

"About time," Inuyasha huffed, still rocking with Kagome and turning slightly in doing so, taking a bit of a step around each time.

"I know. I can't believe it! They're kissing!"

"Quite frankly, me seeing this is starting to disgust me," Inuyasha muttered, causing Kagome to pull back slightly and give him a dirty glare.

"Feh. I'm not like you and find it interesting watching people make out," Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha! You're making me sound like a dirty pervert!" Kagome scolded. She stepped away slightly and Inuyasha instantly felt the loss of her warmth.

"Look, I'm sorry," Inuyasha all but yelled.

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye and immediately was caught in his intense gaze. She couldn't look away no matter how hard she tried. Without acknowledging what she was saying she nodded and hugged Inuyasha, continuing the dance with him. It wasn't until she was sighing contently that she realized what had happened.

She was about to pull away once more but thought against it. She was extremely comfortable and when she had pulled away from him the first time, she had seen something…indescribable in his eyes. Kagome had seen sorrow, hurt and longing.

Wait, longing?

Kagome snuggled deeper into his warmth and played with his long waist-length hair. It seemed to shimmer in the light and Kagome felt Inuyasha pull her closer to him if that was possible.

'Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha buried his head in her sweet smelling hair. The smell of lavender washed over him and he was once again overcome with drowsiness. Once again he felt the need to keep her close to him and instinctively brought her closer. She said nothing and Inuyasha was glad. Nothing could ruin the moment…

"It looks like we have our ten winners everybody!" a cheery voice boomed from large speakers that surrounded the room. Everybody in the room –including Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin and Sesshomaru- had been surprised by it. They were all so wrapped in the song that it wasn't until the song's spell was broken that everyone realised what was happening.

They all looked to a corner of the room where they saw the woman who had greeted them at the door stand. She was smiling and holding a mike up to her face. "And now to announce our winners!"

Kagome thought back to when the girl had first spoken before the slow song. Kagome had been too busy fighting with an ignorant half-demon to be really paying attention but she remembered some of it. They were holding some sort of contest about whom they thought looked the cutest together while dancing or something like that.

Sango looked over to Kagome with a questioning glance and mouthed 'some contest' back to her. Sango looked confused for a moment more before nodding slowly and shrugging.

"And the winners are…!"

"Kagome!" Sango hissed. "What is she going on about?"

Miroku looked at Kagome expectantly too as well as Inuyasha. "Some contest. Cutest couples or something like that," Kagome told them.

"Miroku Hoshi and Sango Tajii!" the announcer yelled into the mike. Everyone started clapping and Miroku and Sango looked ultimately lost, both looking at each other wondering where to go. Then they noticed that they were staring at each other for longer than necessary and turned around blushing.

"Get up here you two!" the announcer said again, this time sounding a little too cheery.

Miroku and Sango looked to see two other couples on stage. Both of the couples were demon couples. One couple looked to be cat demons and the other couple Miroku and Sango couldn't really tell what they were specifically.

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi!"

"Oh God," Kagome whispered and Inuyasha stood stock-still.

"What is it with you guys?" the announcer scolded them teasingly. "Hurry up and come here!"

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way through the massive wave of people and finally came on stage with Sango and Miroku.

"This is…awkward," Sango stated.

"Think nothing of it," Miroku said and wrapped an arm around Sango's waist.

_Slap_

"Sango!"

"Don't do that!" Sango yelled, catching the attention of the entire crowd.

"But we were just French kiss…"

_Slap_

"Shut up," Sango hissed.

"French kissing you say?" Inuyasha said.

Sango turned red instantly and hid behind Kagome's arm. Like that would help any…

"And the final couple for the night!" the announcer yelled. She smiled and then continued. "We almost missed them but thanks to the people that volunteered to watch you all," Sango blushed at this but listened to the rest of what the announcer said, "we found them. They stand near the back corner and they are Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin Noto!"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked at each other in shock and then out in the crowd. Slowly but surely they saw two figures making their way to the stage. Rin being led by Sesshomaru who looked to be pulling Rin forwards.

"Well that was, um, unexpected," Kagome said, shrugging slightly.

"I told you," Inuyasha said in a singsong voice and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What did he tell you?" Miroku asked as he watched Sesshomaru and Rin start up the steps to the mini stage.

Inuyasha didn't want Miroku or Sango to know since he would already be dead since he told Kagome but luckily Sesshomaru and Rin made it beside them before Inuyasha could answer.

The announcer walked up to the five couples and smiled. "You five have not only won our contest but you have also won some prizes too! On August fifteenth, the annual Award Ceremony of Stars has five spots open for presenters of different awards. You five," she pointed to them, "are now filling those spots, if you want to of course. Each of you will get to have their chance on stage in front of millions of viewers to announce and present awards to your favourite celebrities! Are you excited?"

She seemed happier than the other five combined and with the way the first two couples that were announced were acting that was a lot.

"Are…are you serious?" Rin stuttered out looking completely bewildered.

"Nina Willows does not lie," the announcer huffed. She smiled though and patted Rin on the back. Only two thoughts ran through the groups' minds.

'Wow, she referred herself as a third person…'

'Wow, she has a name…'

* * *

Miroku looked at the paperwork Nina had given him after they had left the stage. He looked at the date once more and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing Miroku's change in expression.

"The ACS is during the tour. I'm not sure if we can go and present." Miroku skimmed through the work for a second time and then opened his mouth, shutting it immediately afterwards when no thought came to mind.

"What?" Kagome persisted, seeing how Miroku was about to speak and then stopped.

Miroku looked at his friend for a moment, wondering why she was noticing every movement he did when he noticed that she was pretty much right in front of his face trying to read the papers. "Nothing. I guess we'll have to talk this out with Claws 'n' Tail's manager. Not sure how he'll like it though."

"It doesn't matter to me what happens," Inuyasha growled. "I am not going up there to present a stupid award."

"Oh but Yash," Kagome teased. "You'll be up there with me."

"Exactly." Inuyasha smirked and folded his arms across his chest. When he saw Kagome's eyes flare he wondered if she would pull another trick of revenge. Of course, though this revenge or lesson had been painful to the ego at first, seeing Kagome in such a revealing way almost made up for it.

Almost…

"You are such a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed, mimicking the same position as Inuyasha, excluding the cocky smirk.

"Stop fighting children Miroku is right," Sesshomaru sighed. "We may not even be able to present. The tour is going to be very busy and tight scheduled with all the other things we have to do."

"Like what?" Rin asked, speaking for the first time in ages.

"Well, I want to have you're single out by July 26th," Miroku explained. "I'm going to get you guys to make appearances all over to boost our publicity and fan support and the tour starts on August third to the last day of that month. After the concerts and everything you'll be doing other stuff in between."

"What about the music videos?" Sango asked.

"In between performances and appearances."

"Tight," Rin muttered and sighed, turning to look at the group of people that danced to the second slow song of the night. It was ten o'clock and the group still had plans on staying until at least midnight, if they could stay awake that long.

Rin swayed slightly to the slow music and thought about everything that had happened. There had been so much. It was weird to think that tomorrow her, Sango, Kagome and Miroku would take whatever clothes the Takahashi mansion had provided them with and leave for their own home.

Rin lived with Sango and Kagome in an apartment near the heart of the city. Miroku lived in a house his uncle –who had been his guardian after his parents passed away- had before his uncle died. Rin, Kagome and Sango all shared the pay for rent and always split buying food for them. Kagome was the only decent cook in the place since Sango somehow had the ability to burn water and Rin could only make instant noodles.

"Rin?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a light hand shaking her. She turned around to see Sango. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all went to get some drinks. I was wondering if you would care to explain what is happening between you and Sesshomaru. I mean, come on, you guys spend quite a bit of time together, Sesshomaru never seems so distant when you're close and you guys danced together."

"Is it a crime to dance with a guy Sango?" Rin asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, no it isn't but…it's Sesshomaru. I heard he didn't even want to dance with one of his friends and went to you instead. Apparently she hates you now," Sango stated bluntly.

Rin only looked at Sango for a minute, letting everything sink in. Should she tell her? No, not yet. She might as well tell Kagome and Sango at the same time but not now. But who hated her? Was it Dawn? Rin didn't think Sesshomaru had seen Dawn since they had first arrived but if what Sango said was true then apparently not.

Or maybe she just had the wrong girl.

Either way…

"Here you go." Rin turned around sharply and saw Sesshomaru, quickly taking away the glass of water that had been in Rin's path. If Sesshomaru hadn't moved it she would have spilt water all over herself and Sesshomaru.

"Oh, sorry about that. Thank you."

Rin took the glass and gulped it down with record timing. Sesshomaru smirked before asking if she wanted another to which Rin nodded and together, without the others they walked back to the bar.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha," Kagome said, watching as Rin and Sesshomaru left. "You didn't order anything with alcohol in it. I'm amazed."

"Come on Kags. It can't be _that _surprising. Believe it or not I am a fairly decent guy," Inuyasha retorted, rolling his eyes as Kagome smiled.

"I guess I misjudged you Yash and for that I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Kagome giggled before handing her coke to Sango and taking Inuyasha's out of his hand to give to Miroku. "Come on Inuyasha," she said, her eyes sparkling. The music was upbeat again and lively and Kagome itched to return to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Miroku and Sango looked at the two as Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the centre of the room; people crowding around them and eventually swallowing them from view.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Sango asked, lifting both her and Kagome's cup in the air. "We have to hold these things."

"We could always put them down and make out in the back corner over there."

_Slap_

"Or not," Miroku corrected.

"Stupid pervert."

"But Sango! That's not fair!"

"What's not fair about it?"

"We've already kissed you know. Why can't we kiss again?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But _I _want to."

"But _I_ don't."

"Why not?"

"We have Kagome and Inuyasha's drinks to hold. Just accept it," Sango argued.

"But what if we threw them out and said we accidentally drank them because we got too thirsty?"

"Then we would have nothing to hold."

"Exactly."

Sango opened her mouth to say something to prevent Miroku from coming any closer but when she realized she didn't have a good enough argument, she huffed and looked down at her feet.

She did want to kiss him again…

* * *

The song seemed to go on forever as Kagome and Inuyasha danced. Several times guys tried to push Inuyasha out of the way to get Kagome's attention but Kagome had always just looked towards a very pissed off Inuyasha who beat the guy that was stupid enough to shove him. Many girls had tried to push Kagome out of the way as well, trying to gain Inuyasha's attention but like Kagome, he had just went to her or pulled her closer.

Nothing seemed to separate the two.

They danced extremely close to each other, making others who wished to be in either Kagome or Inuyasha's position jealous. Kagome closed her eyes and twirled, Inuyasha putting his hands on her waist to stop her and bring her back to him. She smiled and they danced some more, the song unrelenting to its speed until the last note played and the music turned slow, letting the two rest for a bit to catch their breaths.

"I love dancing. I haven't done this in such a long time," Kagome commented. "Last time I came to places like this I was on the verge of suicide. Its great to come back and actually have some true fun with friends."

Inuyasha grimaced when she had said the word suicide though she seemed to not have noticed. With the way she spoke of some of her past it seemed like she had gotten over it and was now able to speak about it freely without getting upset but she wasn't like that before Friday when she had told him everything.

Maybe letting her getting it all off her chest helped her…

Inuyasha smiled at the thought of bringing her at least some peace and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her do the same around his neck before they slowly rocked to the lightening beat.

"Yash?"

"Yeah Kags?" Inuyasha said, using his nickname for her as she had used hers for him.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For…" Inuyasha continued, trying to probe more out of the girl in his arms.

"Well, for everything I guess. You know, the fact that your company decided to work for us and for taking us in for this week of hell. And for helping me come to better terms with my past. You've helped me a lot and you don't even know it."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, looking away so not to let Kagome see his cheeks start to turn red. Kagome saw him look away and thought maybe she was making him distressed about something.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?"

Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome with wide-eyes. She seemed to be worried that she did something to offend him and Inuyasha gave her a reassuring squeeze before shaking his head. "No. You did nothing wrong."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and once again got lost in them. She had to look away and studied the rest of his features so not to get trapped again. Then she noticed it. The darkness made it hard to see and it could possibly be the light playing tricks on her but… Was he blushing?

"Kagome?"

Kagome started and gazed into his eyes, the amber astounding her once more. "Yes Yash?"

Inuyasha didn't answer and leaned forward, tilting his head ever so slightly down. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and leaned in as well, only a couple inches separating their lips from touching.

He was so close. His body warmth warmed her yet his hot breath tickled her cheeks making shivers run down her spine. She tilted her head up more and gazed into his amber eyes that held so much emotion. She was losing control of her body as she watched him lean in and close his eyes. Kagome lost total control of her actions and closed her eyes, preparing to close the gap between them.

Nothing could stop them now.

* * *

**Yes I know, I ended it there. Every chapter has to come to an end sometime. I just decided that there would be a good place. **

**Note: The actual storyline is going to start now so chapters will start to get longer, though that won't affect the posting date. I have exams now but I promise to update no longer than a week. I just hate my teachers right now and I'm have boyfriend problems. Oh the joy. If any of you have any questions regarding the story feel free to email me or add me to msn messenger. I won't block you.**

_**Next Chapter: Everything's Changed**_

**If you guys give me lots of reviews I'll update quickly, if not...exams might get in my way. **

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all my reviewers. Though I'm not sure you're going to like me after this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in the chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 14-Everything's Changed

Miroku grabbed the small brown duffle bag and hurriedly packed the seven new outfits that the Takahashi brothers had provided and in the end given to him as a gift. He knew that Sango, Rin and Kagome would have to pack their new clothes too, and throwing in the last of his items he zipped up the bag and threw it on the ground beside the bed. Miroku sighed in worry. This was not how he wanted to start the girls' careers.

Searching for anything else that would be needed back at home, Miroku gave his large room a full check to make sure nothing was left behind.

Of course, forgetting something was the least of his problems right now.

Stepping into his personal bathroom, Miroku looked into the mirror and groaned at the sight of him. He looked worse every hour that passed by without the others knowing.

But the girls couldn't know. It would only hurt them more.

At this point, Miroku wished he were a woman; at least it would be less inconspicuous. His face was as pale as the dead –in his opinion anyways- and he had woken up so tired and perturbed that he hadn't even kissed his picture of the favourite porn star yet.

When that didn't happen, something was really wrong.

If he was a woman and he was this pale he could just apply makeup to make him look somewhat decent. He hated it when woman put too much makeup on when there was no reason but a little the odd time didn't bug him. He didn't know if he could walk outside his borrowed bedroom door now and explain why he was so pale. Telling them why he was pale would only lead to why he was tired which would lead to the problem at hand. Knowing him self, he would probably make a comment about wanting to be a girl and that would not go well with Sango.

Hell that wouldn't go well with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin too but Sango was more important.

Ridding his thoughts of being a girl, he shook his head and turned on the tap, spraying his face with water and soon drying it off. He rolled his shoulders a couple times to try and loosen his tense shoulder muscles that had been wound up last night.

He already knew the day would not be fun.

Not fun at all.

Miroku walked to the door, fumbling with his right hand in his pocket holding the piece of paper that had caused him to lay awake all night. Miroku looked at the long line of buttons that each had a specific purpose. Finding the one he needed he pressed it and held it down for a moment before letting go and waiting.

Static came but eventually, a deep voice came from the other end. "Yes?"

"Sesshomaru it's Miroku, we need to talk."

Obviously, Sesshomaru had heard the urgency in Miroku's voice. "Should Inuyasha be involved?"

"Yes. You two probably will take this more seriously than me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning already, Black Majik is in trouble and you won't like the reason why."

* * *

Kagome danced to the tune her radio provided, singing along with it and all the while thanking the soundproof walls. Sure she could sing, but this kind of singing was not to be heard.

"_He went up to the bedroom,_

"_Found a note by the window,_

"_With the curtains blowing in the breeze…"_

She continued to sing and twirled herself into the bathroom, grabbing the sweet smelling lavender body wash the maids had provided her with since it was her favourite smell. She opened the lid and took a deep breath smelling the wash before closing it and running back to her bed, throwing it in her duffle bag with everything else.

"_With a broken wing,_

"_She carries her dreams,_

"_Man, got to see her…fly…"_

The song ended but was quickly replaced by another. A slow song played in its place and Kagome's heartbeat stopped briefly when she heard it. 'It' was the song she and Inuyasha had danced to last night before…

A knock at her door shook her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

"Kagome?" Sango said, peering her head in the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost why?"

"Ami left and I think Miroku wants to tell us something. Did he say anything to you about that?"

It was like that game were you had to end everything you said with a question. With the way the conversation was headed towards, they might hit a new record.

"Just this morning. So see you in a bit in the lounge?"

"In a couple minutes if that's okay with you?"

Sango nodded and shut the door.

Finally she was alone, but then the moment she heard the music fully, Kagome wondered if she wished Sango had stayed. The whole ordeal last night had confused her like no other.

_Nothing was going to stop them now…_

_And yet, something did._

"_I knew it Sesshomaru!" Dawn's voice filled the room in a shrill eerie pitch and both Inuyasha and Kagome were snapped out of their trance and let go of each other, walking and shoving through the crowds to see what was happening. _

_They finally made it through and there stood Sesshomaru, Dawn and Rin in the middle of it all. _

"_I can't believe you!" Dawn yelled again. "You lied to me!"_

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "First of all it wasn't what it looked like and second of all I didn't lie to you." His voice sounded annoyed and flat and to make matters worse, Rin looked to be on fire. Her eyes were burning and her hands were clenched in tight fists._

"_She's going to blow," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who was about to step in and help when Kagome held him back. "This is for them to sort out not us."_

_Inuyasha nodded but started shooing people away; telling them there was nothing to see or to get out of other people's damned business._

"_What do you mean, it wasn't what it looked like? Sesshomaru I saw you undoing Rin's top!"_

_Now, Kagome got angry and Inuyasha had to grab both her wrists from slapping either Sesshomaru or Dawn. At the moment, Inuyasha wasn't sure._

"_He was not!" Rin yelled. "He was helping me! It came undone!"_

"_He was helping you?" Dawn laughed bitterly. "The only thing he would be helping you do skank is undress."_

_Kagome struggled fiercely, trying to pull away from Inuyasha's deafening grip but to no avail. He was pretty sure she was going to attack Dawn if he did. _

"_Dawn, what the hell…" but Sesshomaru's voice was cut off by a quieter one. Rin. She was angry to the point that she could barely speak without screaming and she tried hard to control her anger that was building up inside of her. If Dawn didn't shut up, she would have it._

"_Excuse me?"_

_Dawn looked towards Rin coldly. "Yes, excuse you. I need to talk to my Sesshomaru now so…"_

"What!"_ Rin screamed. _

_Dawn smirked. "That's right."_

"_Dawn, don't be a fool. I am not yours," Sesshomaru said but Rin didn't seem to hear it. If she did, that obviously didn't change Rin's feelings towards Dawn._

"_Slut!" Rin yelled and slapped her. _

_The entire room seemed to go quiet. The music ended and people who were no longer paying attention now looked expectantly at Dawn for her reaction._

"_You whore! You slapped me!" Dawn shrieked, putting a hand to her cheek._

"_That's right," Rin said, mocking Dawn's previous voice and without hesitation slapped Dawn once more, on the other cheek._

"_Rin, stop."_

_Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru walking towards her. "She not worth it."_

_Rin was about to walk to him and forget about Dawn when she felt a force weigh her down and Rin was forced to the floor. All she heard from then on was constant crude remarks and names and she heard Kagome cry out. Rin thought she saw Kagome push Dawn off, adding a few good slaps of her own and eventually she heard Sango scream, obviously she had been too busy before to notice but now that she did she quickly joined in with Kagome. Rin wasn't too sure about it all though. All she knew was that Dawn loved Sesshomaru, and maybe he liked her too. After that thought ran through her mind Rin blacked out, relieved to escape the nightmare that had befallen that night._

Kagome lay on her bed and sighed. After she and Sango had knocked Dawn out, they had left. Miroku had gone on a rant about bad press and publicity issues for knocking out someone at a party but Inuyasha had shaken his head.

"Everybody there are famous and bothered by paparazzi or press in some way," he had told them when they entered the car. "No one will say a word, though Dawn might but knowing her, if Sesshomaru says anything to her about not telling anyone, she probably won't do it."

Kagome had been relieved and depressed at the same time. She was happy that the little mishap wouldn't give them a negative image but she was distraught because it might mean Sesshomaru had feelings for Dawn. After she had seen Rin act in such a violent way, she knew for a fact that Rin had feelings for Sesshomaru.

Her first crush…

Kagome drew the duvet around her and hugged it tightly. The red colour reminded her of all the times Kagome had cried on Inuyasha or hugged him when she was depressed or troubled by something. He wasn't such a bad guy after all…

But she had almost kissed him…

What was that about?

Knowing the answer wasn't going to come to her any time soon, Kagome got up and grabbed the duffle bag, dragging it to the door and hulling it down the stairs where she left it at the last step.

She made her way through the winding halls until she found the door that lead to the lounge. Sango and Rin sat on one of the sofas, giggling away. They were obviously telling secrets or the latest gossip. Kagome sat down beside Sango who know sat in the middle. She immediately turned to her with a twinkle in her eye and Kagome instantly knew what this was about.

"So Inuyasha eh?" Sango said, smiling smugly.

"Nope," Kagome answered, trying to sound calm and casual.

"Oh come on Kagome!" Rin whined. "You guys didn't leave each other's sides all night. You danced to pretty much every song! There has to be something going on!"

"We're just friends," Kagome said, rolling her eyes at her friends piercing gazes.

"Fine," Sango said. "Keep it a secret. Just like the reason why you knew Inuyasha before because you had 'met him but not his brother' somehow. I know you're lying. Why won't you tell?"

Kagome felt guilty. It was true, they still didn't know about what had happened. But they would never find out. "Well, why didn't you tell me about you and Miroku?"

Sango instantly reddened at this and Kagome turned to look at Rin. "And you about Sesshomaru. Don't tell me that I'm keeping secrets when you guys are hiding even juicier gossip! Spit it out!"

"It wasn't that juicy," Sango huffed.

"You call French kissing a guy I thought you would marry in grade six _not that juicy?_" Kagome exclaimed. Rin looked wide-eyed at Sango. Evidently she hadn't known about Sango and Miroku's make out session.

"You and Miroku made out!" Rin yelled. Sango made a desperate attempt to cover Rin's mouth in case anybody overheard but Kagome shrugged.

"The walls are soundproof Sango. Rin could yell it as loud as she wanted and nobody would hear."

"Yes well I don't want to test that theory to make sure," Sango said and let go of Rin who grinned.

"So you did make out?" Rin asked.

Sango turned bright red and she buried her face in her hands before nodding. Rin squealed and Kagome patted her on the back. "I knew you two would get together eventually."

"But we're not together," Sango pointed out. "We just kissed."

"Ah yes. That's right. You're kissing buddies now with benefits. I see it clearly now," Kagome said and Sango made a lunge for the lead singer but failed when Kagome jumped off the couch and sat on the other one.

"So what about you and Sesshomaru, Rin?" asked the still very red Sango. She was likely to stay that way for a while.

"Nothing is going on. Honestly."

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms. "Yeah right. Spill it, now."

"Fine, I'll tell you tonight," Rin sighed.

"Why tonight?" Sango complained. "Why not now?"

"Because you still haven't told us if Miroku is a good kisser and you didn't exactly explain in detail what you two did," Rin replied.

"Now that's personal!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm not explaining what Miroku's tongue did in my mouth… Crap."

"You're right Rin," Kagome smiled. "Tonight will be another slumber party night; girls only."

A knock at the door ceased the girls' conversation and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in, all of their faces grim.

"What happened to you guys?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

Almost like someone flicked the light switch to turn the light on, the three guys brightened considerably. They were smiling –well, Inuyasha was smirking- in a queer way and the girls knew something was up.

"Nothing. Come now and sit on the couches. I want you guys to know what's going to be happening for the next few days. Things will be a bit of a change since we'll no longer be using Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's hospitality. We've been in their hair long enough," Miroku explained and passed by Sango and sat on the couch beside her. He didn't try to grope her or put an arm around her or anything.

Something was definitely up.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Inuyasha and Kagome on the other couch, awaiting news he already knew. He drummed his fingers on his left arm and waited patiently for Miroku to start. He had a lot to deal with at the moment and with Miroku's new news, he was being overwhelmed.

"Alright. So far we have recorded eight songs for your CD. The guys and I need to sort some things out and then we'll be on our way," Miroku said, nodding towards Kagome, Sango and Rin. "Tomorrow we are going to drive down here at around eleven for another recording with Ami. By the end of the session I hope three more songs can be recorded and ready. After that, we'll be looking at the photos that the cameraman took of you and pick which one will go on your CD cover and the text and colouring –the whole shebang. You're also going to have to start working on your thank you part in the CD and I'll need copies of your lyrics for inside the CD. The next day we'll be here at ten in the morning instead and by the end of that session I want the entire recording done. Then we finish the CD and send it to Thunder Brothers Co."

"Which cameraman?" Rin asked. They had been to several and she wasn't sure which one would contain the images for the CD.

"The good one. He really is a very modest man," Miroku said, smiling.

"Then by that you must mean the pout 'like a punished puppy', look angry like 'you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you' and the look sexy 'like the women on the front cover of Playboy magazine' guy," Kagome said, rolling her eyes at Miroku's smile. "Oh yes. He's very modest."

"Amazing Kags," Inuyasha said sarcastically, poking her in the shoulder. "I couldn't even hear the sarcasm in that."

"Well, someone here needs to be straight and modest," Kagome said giggling.

Inuyasha smirked. "With the 'modest' clothing you wore last night, you could make even the gayest guy go straight Kags."

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "That wasn't at all what I meant Yash. You're twisting my words around!"

"Alright you two, enough flirting!" Sesshomaru all but yelled. "It's making me sick."

Rin, Sango and Miroku started laughing and Kagome and Inuyasha instinctively scooted away from each other. "We were not flirting," Inuyasha retorted and crossed his arms. "Why would I flirt with that bitch?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his language. He should know by now that calling a girl a bitch has a double standard with dog demons. Calling a girl a bitch is not an insult but a fact to those who have or mate with someone with dog-demon blood. Doing that could also refer to something he knew Inuyasha didn't mean.

"Stop calling me such crude names you jerk!" Kagome yelled and slapped him on the cheek. She stood up and stormed out of the room, not forgetting to give a backwards kick towards Inuyasha's unprotected shin on the way out.

"Hey, get back here wench I'm not done with you yet!" Inuyasha called and ran into the hall.

_Slap_

"Get away from me you idiot. I walked away not because I wanted to get away from the room but because I wanted to get away from _you_!"

Ouch.

"That's harsh," Sango muttered and looked at Miroku. She noticed that he was horribly pale and he honest to God looked like crap, which is not at all a good thing. "Miroku are you sure you're okay?" Sango asked.

Miroku was staring off into space and didn't answer until she waved her hand in front of his face. "Miroku!"

"Huh, oh. What?"

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, her brow furrowing in worry.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just had a restless night."

"Why?" Sango asked.

Miroku mentally slapped himself. He should have known Sango would have asked a question like that. He couldn't tell her what he found. Not yet anyways. But what was he suppose to say? "Um, the mattress was lumpy."

"The mattress…was lumpy…?" Sango repeated slowly. "Miroku, you do understand that these are kick ass quality mattresses right?"

"Yes but it doesn't mean it wasn't uncomfortable. It was probably used before. Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, looking at the demon that only glanced at him. "Are you sure that none of your servants or maids have been in that room?"

Sesshomaru gave him a weird look. "Of course they've been in that room. It's their job to clean it up."

"Well, maybe some got distracted…"

_Slap_

"Stop being so perverted you lecher!" Sango yelled and stormed out of the lounge with Miroku trailing behind like an obedient puppy, leaving only Sesshomaru and Rin in the lounge…alone…

"Want to play cards?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru nodded, watching Rin as she pulled a deck out of the drawer and started shuffling.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll see you three in what? Twenty minutes?" Kagome asked as she listened to Sango on the other end.

"_Yeah. Miroku will be at his place but I need to pick up some groceries. Some of the food has got to have gone bad by now. Rin is coming to help me. It won't take long."_

"That's fine with me. I'll clean the cupboards and fridge out for you. See you in a bit."

Kagome hung up her cell and looked at the long list of her friends' phone numbers. Most of them she didn't even use. Lots of them were friends from high school and she looked over the unfamiliar numbers of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Before they had left she had programmed their numbers into her cell in case she needed to ask anything.

Once Kagome reached the familiar parking lot, she parked her car and walked inside, climbing up five floors of stairs and unlocked the door to her, Sango and Rin's mini suite apartment room. It was one of the large rooms with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It seemed almost foreign to her as she walked in and dropped her keys on the key rack and throwing her shoes in a corner by the door. She was so used to Inuyasha's mansion that everything seemed so small compared to it.

Shrugging, Kagome walked into her bedroom and took a deep breath. Her room still smelled like lavender and her bed was still unmade and messy. She had blue sheets and a blue duvet that seemed very weird to lie on when she constantly wondered why the sheets weren't red instead. It was only when she started to make her bed that she saw a brown envelope on the pillow. Curious, Kagome picked it up and studied the front. No address, name or anything on the front and intrigued, Kagome turned it around and opened it.

Out came a letter, the paper somewhat rumpled and coloured but the cursive handwriting was clear to make out.

_My dear Kagome,_

_You were lucky the last time we crossed paths but now you have no one to protect you. I know you went to the police and I can tell you that they will never find me. I haven't forgotten that night and I believe you owe me for saving you from those paparazzi. I've already decided what you're going to do for me. Don't tell your friends about this unless you want to visit the cemetery more than you already do. I'm watching you…_

_Yours truly._

Kagome started to shake and crumpled to the floor. She was in too much shock to cry. Too scared to think clearly. She instantly placed her hand in her pocket to fish out her cell but stopped before she dialled the first number.

_Don't tell your friends about this unless you want to visit the cemetery more than you already do…_

He would kill them if she told them about it…

Kagome stared at the envelope as rage started to build up inside of her. He was going to control her with threat and taunts and what made the situation even worse was that Kagome would willingly obey him with her friends' lives on the line. She screamed out in frustration and felt the need to rip the note in half. And then rip it again and again…

'No,' Kagome thought, trying to cling to her sanity. 'If…if he's ever caught this could go against him.' Kagome didn't try to understand how she had thought about that particular thought in such a deep circumstance but didn't hesitate when she opened one of her dresser drawers and took out a key that lay buried under a mountain of disorderly clothes. Folding the note and putting it into her jean pocket along with the key, Kagome put her shoes back on and opened the door. She only hesitated, wondering if Sango and Rin would be back by the time she returned, so to be on the safe side she wrote a note and left it on the fridge. Jogging out of the apartment door, she ran down the steps and passed the front desk where the clerk sat.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," she said politely as Kagome passed and Kagome smiled. Surprisingly enough, Kagome didn't feel like the smile was false or shaky but for a minute the clerk looked confused before she smiled. "Have a nice day."

Nodding, Kagome walked out of the building. 'Too bad I can't remember that woman's name. She's always so friendly to me.'

Kagome ran across the road and walked along the sidewalk until she came to a park. The park was the most popular place in the whole area with a playground for kids, benches, soccer fields and picnic tables. A forest lined the left outside perimeter of the park and following a path, Kagome jogged into the forest. Once inside, she slowed down and took a deep breath. For some reason, the forest made her feel calm and secure with the wind gently rustling the remaining leaves and the gold and red colours that surrounded her. It wasn't until she approached a particular tree that Kagome felt more secure than she had all her life.

When Kagome was a little girl, she had run off from her mother to chase a rabbit into the forest. Her mother had lost sight of her and once Kagome had gone into the forest, the rabbit had disappeared. To this day, Kagome still didn't know what had made her go further into the woods but she had and soon she had gotten lost. It was then that she had found this tree and she had sat at the base of it until late at night when a policeman out searching for her had found her. She had returned to the tree –with permission from her mother of course- and often had just gone there to relax and let all her worries slip away. Because of that she had named it the Sacred Tree, since it seemed to vanquish all the evil thoughts that would lurk in her mind. Right now, she was going to do exactly that after she had completed her mission.

Kagome started to climb the tree and went until she was near the top. The tree was still lush with golden leaves and Kagome felt sheltered from the world. She would have savoured the moment if not for her mission and Kagome began to look around. Finally she spotted the small hole in the tree and she reached in, grasping a small hand-sized box and opening it with the key she had brought from her room.

The lock snapped and Kagome slowly opened the box, seeing a picture of her family. Her mother, brother and grandfather before they had all passed away…charm bracelets…special ribbons or tokens of past and faded memories…Kagome shook her head and tried to stay on task. Taking the letter that was from the cruel man that had hurt her two Sundays ago, she pulled it out of her jean pocket and put it in the box. Without a seconds hesitation she shut it and locked it back up, placing it back in its secure place in the tree.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned on the trunk of the tree. "I should be getting back. Sango and Rin will want to know where I've been." Sitting for another couple minutes, Kagome slowly got down from the branches and started to walk back to the open park.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up with a sense of bubbly energy inside her. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air and Kagome smiled. Today would be a good day.

Not caring to change into actual clothes, she left her pyjamas on and stumbled into the kitchen where she was surprised to see Miroku at the stove. No wonder the pancakes smelt so good…Sango and Rin couldn't cook a thing for their lives. Kagome almost had to look away when she saw Miroku, trying not to giggle. After the slumber party last night and all the juicy details, Kagome wasn't sure if she could ever look at Miroku the same way again.

Kagome looked up to the lecher who wore her pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' with big lips on it, holding a frying pan and a flipper.

Nope. Never again, and his current look wasn't helping matters either.

"…_And then we stopped. I can't believe I'm saying this but Miroku is an amazing kisser," a flushed Sango said. _

"_I'm not sure I should awe at the cuteness or be sick. You are very descriptive Sango, I'll tell you that," Kagome said and put her hands to her head when Sango flung a pillow her way._

"_You told me to be descriptive!"_

"_What about you Rin?" Sango asked, taking the spotlight off of her._

"_What do you mean?" Rin countered, playing dumb._

"_You know perfectly well. Have you kissed Sesshomaru yet?" Kagome asked, smirking more and more at Rin's reddening face._

_When she didn't answer Sango and Kagome gave each other a high-five. "She has!" they squealed in unison._

"_When?" Kagome asked._

"_At the Kiss and Tell," Rin said, sighing in defeat. She would have to explain it all now. "After you pulled that stunt on us Kagome, Sesshomaru and I started arguing. We kept yelling at each other even after you left and then we ended up with our noses practically touching we were so close. We stopped fighting and then we just…kissed."_

"_What do you mean you just kissed?" Kagome asked._

"_I don't know. We just kissed. It wasn't naughty like Sango and Miroku's was, it was clean. It lasted for what seemed like forever and then…"_

"_What?" Sango and Kagome begged in unison._

"_It ended, that's what."_

"Good morning Kagome!" Miroku chirped and Kagome was thrown out of her thoughts.

"Oh, good morning Miroku."

Miroku started to go on a rant about the day and what should be happening. Kagome only thought of Sango and Miroku making out. Next time she would make sure Sango wasn't so descriptive. She zoned out and stared at the digital clock on the microwave in the kitchen when she saw Miroku staring at her expectantly. Not wanting Miroku to know that she hadn't been listening to him for the passed fifteen minutes, Kagome nodded. "Okay."

"Then that's settled. I hope you can get ready fast because it's already quarter to ten. By the time I finish cooking and then we finish eating it will be ten-thirty. You'll barely have enough time to get ready to go to the mansion."

Kagome sighed and turned on her heel back towards her room.

* * *

"_Tell me what's wrong with society,_

"_When everywhere I look I see…"_

Kagome sang the verse of their third song that day. They had already finished recording the other two songs but it had taken awhile due to some difficulty with the instruments. It was three-thirty and Kagome's day wasn't about to get any easier. After practice, they still had to pick the photo that went on the cover and a couple more for inside the booklet that contained the lyrics and thank you speech. They hadn't even started that yet…

"_If you open your eyes, you'll see that something is wrong…"_

The song ended and Sango and Rin clapped from the other room with Ami. Kagome smiled and took off the headset and ran into the other room.

"Okay girls, we're done today," Ami said smiling.

"Great, thanks Ami," Rin said appreciatively and smiled, heading towards the door. Sango and Kagome followed behind when Ami called Kagome back.

"What is it Ami?"

"I just need you to send a message to Inuyasha for me," Ami said, grabbing her briefcase and her black purse.

"Sure," Kagome shrugged. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him he can drop the money over at my house tonight. He knows the place."

"Okay. Bye Ami, see you tomorrow." Kagome dashed out of the room, missing Ami's smug smile. Kagome hadn't even thought of what Ami had said and when she reached the lounge, she jumped on the couch and poked Inuyasha in the stomach to get his attention.

"Yes?" Inuyasha probed slightly piqued that she poked his tummy.

"Ami said you could drop the money off at her place tonight. She said you already knew the place." Then, Kagome stopped and her eyes widened in horror. It sounded so wrong when she said it like that and she tried to recall her conversation with Ami to make sure she hadn't said anything off.

No. Those were pretty much Ami's exact words.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome funny as her face changed from bubbly, to shock then to sadness. _Drop the money off at her place tonight…_

"Kagome, it's not what it sounds like," Inuyasha immediately spat out. "That wench keeps hitting on me. I don't think of her any more than just a business worker."

Kagome didn't seem to believe him. "But you know where she lives?" Kagome shot back, anger clearly read in her voice.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango all stopped what they were doing to listen in on the recent argument. This one could be fatal.

"No! I don't know why the hell she said that! That wench! How dare she? She made it sound so…so…wrong! The only way I could possibly know her address is from her business card that she gave Sesshomaru! I can't believe her, I should…" His eyes tinted red and he shoved Kagome out of his way so he could get to the door.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice cut into Inuyasha's mind and he whipped around, the red tinge fading but not completely gone.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't bother," Sesshomaru said quietly and Inuyasha looked towards the ground, trying to control his growing hatred towards the woman. He looked down at the ground at the cherry hardwood floor and found its knots in the wood interesting. Until, of course, he saw a pink sock block his view of the next twist in the wood. He looked up slightly to see Kagome, staring horrified at Inuyasha from the ground.

"What are you doing down there we…" his words faded away when he saw red marks on her upper arm where his hands had gripped her. "Did I…?" Inuyasha's voice once more trailed off and Kagome stood up, brushing imaginary dust off her jeans. The way she didn't meet his gaze told him everything he needed to know, but didn't want to hear.

"Kags I'm so." Once again his words were cut off as Kagome put a finger to his lips. "Relax. You didn't mean to and I believe you about Ami."

Inuyasha cursed at her name but Kagome raised her eyebrow and Inuyasha fell silent. She didn't move and Inuyasha started to close his eyes as her smell started to overwhelm him. He had to break away.

Quickly, Inuyasha gave a peck on the finger that still hadn't been removed from his lips and then turned away, looking gratefully at Sesshomaru. "Should we get the disc with the pictures?"

"Sure," Sesshomaru agreed. "Go get your lab top and bring it down here. Let's do it where we're at least somewhat comfortable since we might be at this for a while."

Sesshomaru was true to his word when he said it would take awhile. It was seven o'clock before they stopped to take a break since they had only narrowed it down to three pictures for the front. They had already decided which ones would go in the booklet and Kagome had given Miroku the lyrics. During that time, Kagome, Sango and Rin had also started making a list of who to thank. Without their families, the list wasn't huge.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, grabbing the three 8.5 by 11 inch sheets that each showed the remaining three photos. "These are the final ones. You guys can take them back to your place and think it over for tomorrow. Right now though, I'm starved."

Miroku patted his stomach and nodded in agreement. "Why don't we all go to the girls' apartment and have Kagome cook dinner for us, shall we?"

Kagome looked over towards Miroku with a bewildered look on her face. "We shall not!" Kagome roared. "Where did you get that idea pervert?"

Miroku looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I asked you this morning remember? You nodded and said okay."

"Then it's settled!" Rin chirped and jumped off the couch and ran out of the room, not wanting to see the fight that was soon to break out.

"Wait!" Kagome begged. "It's not settled! I'm not that good of a cook!"

"Of course you are Kagome," Sango said and smiled, patting her on the back. "You've been feeding me and Rin ever since you moved in with us. You're brilliant!"

Kagome flushed at the compliment and looked to the floor having an argument inside of herself wondering whether to cook or not. She was positive that the chefs here were much better. "I don't think…" but Kagome stopped when she saw that everyone had left the room, silver hair just disappearing from her view.

"Wait just a minute!"

* * *

Kagome hummed to an imaginary tune as she stirred the thick sauce around in the pot that sat over the stove. She took a quick glance at the microwave clock that was timing the meal and saw it still had a good twenty minutes left before the steak could be taken off the grill. Quickly, Kagome grabbed a long thin loaf of crusty bread and put it on the counter, grabbing recently grated cheese and sprinkling it heavily on the top adding garlic power on it. She wrapped it in tin foil and then put it in the oven as the bread started to heat.

"Well, you seem busy," a voice behind her said and Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, standing just behind her. "What's cooking?"

"Fettuccini Alfredo, steak, vegetables and garlic cheese bread," Kagome told him as she went over to the miniature grill that was cooking three large steaks. She stuck her fork in one and then pulled it out, noting the juice coming out of it.

"At least you're not going to starve us," Inuyasha remarked, smirking when she gave him a hard glare.

"I'd never let anyone go hungry you idiot," Kagome retorted and then went back to the stove to stir the pot. Suddenly, the steamer where the vegetables were being cooked in beeped and Kagome grabbed a dish before turning off the annoying sound and carefully draining the water out of the steamer, letting the hot stream rise and evaporate into the cool air. Noticing that she didn't have anything to scoop the vegetables out of the pot with and then since the steamer was boiling she couldn't put it on the counter, she gazed at the lazy Inuyasha watching her. "Can you make yourself useful and grab a wooden spoon out of the drawer over there?"

"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha said mockingly and opened three drawers before finding the right one and holding out the spoon for Kagome to get.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"I'm holding the steamer so I can't get the food out. Can you do it?"

Inuyasha scowled but did as he was told and took the large amount of cooked vegetables and put it in the dish.

_Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

"Shoot," Kagome muttered under her breath and put the steamer into the sink before heading over to the grill where the steaks were.

"Inuyasha?"

"What do you want me to do now?" Kagome was surprised to hear that Inuyasha's voice sounded willing to help her instead of annoyed that he actually had to do something.

"Um, there is a loaf of garlic cheese bread in the oven, can you take it out and then turn off the oven?"

"Sure."

Kagome went to work at making sure the steaks were all fully cooked as Inuyasha unwrapped the bread. "Do you have a platter to put this on?" Inuyasha asked as he started to search some cupboards.

"Yeah. The cupboard to the right of the fridge."

She heard a small "there you are" and then saw Inuyasha putting the bread on the platter and taking a bread knife to cut up a couple slices.

Kagome finished putting the large steaks on the plate and then turned to see Inuyasha, just about to put one of the slices of garlic cheese bread in his mouth. With speed only a professional cook could have, Kagome grabbed the closest cooking utensil and slapped Inuyasha's hand with it, making him look at her startled.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For attempting to have a bite before everyone else. That's not fair to anyone. Now put the piece of bread down and you won't get hurt."

"And what if I don't?" Inuyasha said, taunting Kagome by opening his mouth and bringing the slice closer.

"Then you have to set the table, get the wine, bring out cups for everyone and help me serve out the food."

Inuyasha pouted. "But taste-testing is fun," and with that, Inuyasha popped the bread in his mouth chewing slowly and savouring the good taste. "Wow Kags. This is amazing!"

He looked to Kagome who seemed to have the flames of Hell burning in her eyes. Maybe he would regret doing that…

"Inuyasha you jerk!" Kagome lunged at him and forced him to the ground, straddling his stomach with her wooden spoon high in the air.

"Wait! Kags don't be rash!" Inuyasha begged and went to tickle her when he noticed that she was wearing an apron that covered her stomach. It said 'Kiss the Cook' with lips covering it and Inuyasha smirked. The smirk however, was quickly taken away when he saw Kagome start to bring the wooden spoon down on him. Catching her wrist with ease, Inuyasha moved her hand aside and sat up so she fell back slightly and now straddled his hips.

"Hey!" Kagome complained when Inuyasha shoved her off lightly and then stood up, picking Kagome up too and throwing her over his shoulder. "Inuyasha! Put me down this instant!"

"Nope. I think you need to cool down."

"Inuyasha!"

By now, the entire building would have heard her scream and her friends came running from the living room area.

"Now what did our friend do to deserve this Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She's trying to kill me," Inuyasha said curtly and winced when he felt Kagome's wooden spoon banging against his back and occasionally his butt. He turned around to show Kagome to the others as she hit him repeatedly. "In-u-Yash-a-put-me-down!" Kagome said in between smacking him and then looked up to see her friends watching her.

"A little help here?" Kagome asked and pleaded with her friends.

"I don't know Kagome," Rin said, rocking back and forth on her heel. "Inuyasha does have a point. You are hitting him pretty fiercely."

"No, wait!" Kagome called when she saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Rin leave her view. "Don't leave me with this monster!"

"A monster eh?" Inuyasha said and with a jolt, he brought her back up to stand on her own two feet.

"No, no," Kagome repeated, not wanting that to happen again.

"Well since I did eat that piece of bread, I guess I should help put out the cutlery and dishes and serve the food," Inuyasha said, smirking when she smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thanks. Here's the knives and forks," Kagome said, grabbing the cutlery from the counter and handing them out to Inuyasha.

With speed so fast Kagome didn't know if it had been a dream or not, the cutlery was taken out of her hands and a swift kiss was put lightly on her nose.

"What…?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed to the writing on her apron. "It says Kiss the Cook." He smirked as he saw her look down and then left the kitchen to let her ponder whatever girls thought about when they over-interpreted something. He only did it because the apron said so.

Yes…only because of the apron…

* * *

**Okay, that's it. The storyline is starting to pick up now so chapters will be longer. Don't be mad about Inuyasha and Kagome not kissing, I have something planned for them soon...Hehe.**

**Review!**

**_Next Chapter: Black Eyes, Blue Tears_**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 15- Black Eyes, Blue Tears**

"Kagome don't do this," Sango cautioned, as she pulled back harder when she was somehow being dragged forward.

"Think reasonably," Rin whispered as she tried to take a step backwards but failed as her body was trudged forwards.

"This is the last time you'll have to see Ami again. Can we please just make it through this?" Sango pleaded as Kagome started to slow down.

With a defeated sigh, Kagome shrugged Sango and Rin's arms that had been linked around hers to prevent her from killing Ami. The thought of what she had said to her to tell Inuyasha was revolting.

Oh my…

The night Kagome had cooked, Inuyasha had called one of his workers to drop Ami's check off for him and apparently, Ami had been furious with the idea. The next day, Ami hadn't been the politest to Kagome and Kagome had been on the verge of ripping the girl apart.

When Kagome had voiced her thoughts about the woman, Rin had tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and whispered "I think she's spending _way_ too much time with your brother."

It was now Thursday and Miroku had regretfully told Kagome that Ami had to come over once more –even though the recording had been finished- to get her paycheck. The girls had been asked to come over to drop off the thank you speech for the album and to pick the photo that would go on the front cover since they still hadn't been able to decide it.

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's office with the speech in hand, knowing full well that Ami would be in there. Probably trying to flirt with Inuyasha. She had just opened the door when Sesshomaru sighed as she walked in. "Yes Kagome?"

"Here's the speech. Miroku told me you kept the lyrics and everything in your office so I was asked to give this to you to put with the rest." Kagome nodded curtly towards Ami who only glared back and moved closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with pleaded eyes telling her to get the freak away from him.

Sango and Rin walked in and noticed Ami's close proximity to Inuyasha. Rin made a warning noise to the lead singer to tell her to relax but Kagome only smirked at seeing Inuyasha beg with his amber eyes. This was fun. Well, he had asked for help and since she hated Ami as much as Inuyasha did he was going to get it, but…what could she do?

Kagome looked around the office for anything to give her an idea to help the poor troubled puppy. Sesshomaru was too busy talking to Ami to notice Kagome's constant shift in position and then, she saw it.

Her inspiration.

A recent magazine with a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha together lay on top of a stack of papers and Kagome noticed it was Kirara's magazine.

She guessed that one more rumour wouldn't hurt since millions were already being spread out about the exact same thing. Whatever Ami said wouldn't stir up something new and at this Kagome's smirk grew wider.

Inuyasha noticed and wondered if he would regret asking her to get Ami away from him. When he saw her approach him seductively he knew right away he would.

"Inuyasha," she purred and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled towards Ami and then looked at Inuyasha with daggers in her eyes telling him to follow along. What the hell was she plotting?

Reluctantly, Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and forced a smile that came too easy to his lips. "Yeah Kags?"

Kagome shuddered at the thought that came to her mind and instantly grimaced when she stood on tiptoes, almost the exact height as Inuyasha. "I wanted to give you this for helping me last night at my place with dinner and everything."

She knew that Ami heard when she saw the woman's head whip around to face Inuyasha and Kagome. Her face was red and her eyes seemed to cry war. The fact that Kagome had just told her that Inuyasha had been at her house, at night, and had dinner with her sent Ami in a frenzy of thoughts. So instead of going to her house he went to Kagome's?

Damn right he did. And that _was_ the actual truth.

Kagome quickly turned so that her back was to Ami and gently put her hands on Inuyasha's cheeks leaning forward and making a kissing sound so that if you stood directly behind, it would give the impression that they had actually kissed. People in the movie business did that all the time and Kagome hoped it looked as real as the movies made it look.

When Kagome turned around to see the shocked faces of Sango, Rin and Ami, Kagome guessed that it had. How would she explain this one to her best friends? They wouldn't believe her even if she showed them step-by-step on how she made it seem so real! Kagome sighed inwardly but smiled when she looked at Inuyasha who stood there in shock as well from the closeness their lips had been. Only a millimetre apart…

He covered it up quick though by smiling and then grabbing her waist, dipping her and making his hair fall around their faces. When the group couldn't see them because of the silver wall, Inuyasha glared at her and mouthed the words 'I am going to kill you.' Kagome only smiled more and puckered her lips, making another kissing sound before Inuyasha brought her back up.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked at the two with an unreadable expression on his face. "If you two are going to make out can you please have the decency to do it _out of my office and away from me_?"

"Sorry Sesshy," Kagome chirped and then sauntered over to her friends who couldn't even meet her gaze.

What poor fools she had turned them into. The thought of becoming an actress rang in Kagome's mind as she realized that it had been so real looking her friends didn't even know what to make of it. Kagome dismissed the thought when Rin and Sango looked up again and Sango whispered in a harsh voice "you lied."

Kagome shook her head fiercely with wide-eyes. "I didn't!" Kagome hissed back and then turned to see Inuyasha, with Ami far away from him. When Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze she instantly felt the pull that showed her a clear view into his soul. His eyes were like doorways to his emotions and right then and there she saw both irritation and thankfulness. What a combination…

"Well, the girls and I are going to be in the lounge so go there when you're finished with her." Kagome spat out the word 'her' with as much hatred as she could, knowing that it would never compare to how she really felt. When that thought came to mind, Kagome wheeled back and wondered what caused something like this to burn inside of her. She had never hated anyone in her life, with the exception of Hojo, her father and the man who had hurt her. Why did she hate her so much?

_Because she's getting too comfy with Yash…_

Wait a minute…

Did she just say that?

Once again Kagome dismissed the thought and let Sango lead the way towards the lounge where the group was suppose to meet later on. Rin and Sango hadn't actually said anything to Kagome yet and she took that as a good sign though she knew once they entered the lounge she would be heavily and forcefully interrogated.

"Hey Sango," Rin asked, speeding up slightly to match Sango's pace. "Where's Miroku? I haven't seen him at all today and I only talked to him when he called this morning telling us to come here."

Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I have no clue. He really is a strange one."

"Ah yes," Kagome said wistfully, "but it's the strange one that has captured your heart." The languor in her speech made Sango want to strangle her but she knew that until she had questioned Kagome, she couldn't.

"Please Kagome," Sango said through gritted teeth. "Never do that again and I wouldn't be talking since it's the idiotic jerk-like puppy dog that's stolen your heart, _Kags_."

Sango smirked when she saw Kagome's eyes widen when she used Inuyasha's pet name for her.

"Oh don't worry Kagome," Rin said giggling. "We know that it's Inuyasha's nickname for you so we won't call you that. Since after all, pet names are 'special' names for two lovers."

"You two are honestly going to make me throw up in a minute if you don't stop with this pet name business. They are nicknames not pet names," Kagome fought but knew it was hopeless against Sango and Rin.

Sango opened the door to the lounge and held it for Rin and Kagome who followed shortly behind. Before Kagome knew what was happening, Sango and Rin winked at each other and linked arms with Kagome, dragging her cogently down to the sofa.

"Rape!" Kagome yelled but almost slapped herself when she remembered the rooms were soundproof. She would've if only Sango and Rin's arms would just let her go!

"Now Kagome, don't be hasty here. We just want to know _why you kissed Inuyasha twice!_" If Kagome didn't know better, it sounded like they were trying to contain a squeal.

"But I didn't," Kagome said calmly. She was speaking the truth and nothing but the truth. Even if they didn't believe her, Inuyasha would and that was all that mattered.

"Of course you did Kagome! You were not even a centimetre away from his face!" Rin protested and let go of Kagome's arm.

"That was the point, to make it _look_ like I was kissing him when I wasn't. Inuyasha asked me –in a matter of speaking- to get Ami off of him so I came up with the idea that if she thought Inuyasha and I were together then Ami would back off from Inuyasha. Obviously it worked since she was far away from Yash when we left."

"There you go with the pet names again," Sango smiled and grabbed the sofa's pillow to put in front of her as a shield for Kagome's sucker punch.

"THEY ARE NOT PET NAMES!" Kagome yelled with as much vigour as a dog does chasing a squirrel and for a moment Kagome wondered if the soundproof rooms were soundproof enough. One of the maids told her that on the morning after she was brought there and she had first met Inuyasha that he had screamed so loud that the soundproof walls weren't good enough to block out his curses.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and looked towards the door as she saw Sesshomaru open the door with incredible strength and saw Inuyasha shove past him to get in the room. Inuyasha made his way to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her as he kneeled in front of her.

"Kags are you okay? What happened? Did something frighten you?"

He finally stopped shaking her when he realized that she couldn't answer him because of it. All of a sudden she turned red and Sango and Rin snickered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again and Sesshomaru stood beside Inuyasha, looking concerned also.

"Wow, protective of Kagome are you guys?" Sango commented and thereby received a dirty glare from both Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't take notice since his eyes never left Kagome's face.

"What happened?"

"Um, well…" Kagome ran her fingers threw her hair and pushed it back, making her bangs to fall wild in front of her face. "Sango just said something…um…totally crazy."

Inuyasha's wide eyes blinked twice before his tight grip on her slackened and his mouth made a thin tight line.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as he stood up and started to walk away. "What did I do wrong?"

Inuyasha tried to ignore the sadness that had crept into her voice but once he made it to the door he had to turn back. "It's nothing Kags. You just scared me like something frightened or threatened you."

Inuyasha turned hastily after that and Sesshomaru followed.

"Wait," Rin said, pulling Sesshomaru's t-shirt to make him stop. "Did Ami leave yet?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Do you know where Miroku is?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Okay then."

Sesshomaru gave a lop-sided smile before leaving after his brother, leaving Sango, Rin and a very confused Kagome.

'Had he…had he just admitted that he was worried about me? He said he had been scared that something had threatened me. He doesn't… Does he?'

Kagome's thoughts whirled and raced a thousand times a second and Kagome put her hand to her forehead as if it would cease the fast-paced oncoming questions and wonders.

Luckily, Rin and Sango hadn't noticed Inuyasha's spill. Maybe she had dreamed it all up.

'No,' Kagome thought quickly. If it had all been a dream then she would have admitted that it had turned out to be just wishful thinking.

And she didn't want to think about that…

* * *

Miroku tried to keep himself together but in the end burst out laughing as Sesshomaru interrogated Inuyasha until he had unwillingly admitted the truth about what had happened.

"I kind of asked her to help me when Ami was getting really close and so she pretended to kiss me and act like we had spent last night together instead of me going over to Ami's house that night." Inuyasha shifted his weight and looked to the ground. Miroku had just recently come in but hadn't yet checked in on the girls yet. He wished he hadn't decided to stop his car to get some coffee and instead had just come straight to the mansion. At least he wouldn't have missed Kagome's big drama show.

"And then you went along with it and then dipped her and kissed her yourself," Sesshomaru continued, smiling as Inuyasha started to turn red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know which.

"No! I told her that she was dead and then she made that stupid kissing noise. I swear she should've been an actress," Inuyasha threw his arms in the air and paced the room. "God damn her! I thought she was actually in trouble when I heard her scream loud enough to go through the soundproof insulation. She really isn't worth all the trouble," Inuyasha muttered the last part under her breath but even as he said it he didn't believe it. Something was going on and now he looked at her in a different view.

"Why does she do this to me?" Inuyasha cried out and Miroku, thinking he was still talking about the incident earlier just patted his back before giving him one of the worst comforting words in the world at that moment. Even though Miroku meant it for something else it still made sense in the way Inuyasha actually meant it to be.

"My friend, I'll tell you why she does it. Because she can."

Inuyasha growled in his throat and banged his head against the wall twice before relaxing and closing his eyes. Then her face came to mind and Inuyasha almost cursed in horror. "She's everywhere!"

Miroku looked at him strangely, not understanding what Inuyasha was going on about but Sesshomaru smirked and got up from his chair, heading towards the door from his office that lead to the hall.

"Young love," Sesshomaru whispered, loud enough so Inuyasha's sensitive ears could pick up the sound. He could practically feel Inuyasha's destructive gaze on the back of his head but didn't pay any attention to his troubled brother. Then he thought about his previous statement and frowned. He remembered was only a year older than Inuyasha…

Back in the room, Kagome walked into the kitchen part of the lounge and went to get a drink. Water was readily available in the fridge and she opened up one of the bottles and took a long sip of it, eyeing the secret cupboard. Kaede still hadn't called for her to pick up the magazine and Kagome was becoming more impatient as the days went by. Then she noticed something brown beside the phone and curious, Kagome walked up to the secret cupboard that held the phone on top of it. She closed the lid on the water bottle and then she caught sight of what the object really was.

An envelope.

Kagome dropped the water bottle and started shaking uncontrollably. He…how did he get to her here? How was this possible? She hadn't heard from him since Monday and it was now Thursday… What was he- the man from the alley- planning on doing to her?

Kagome shook harder at the different thoughts that raced through her mind. It was too hard to continue on but she took a deep breath and she reached out her hand to pick up the brown tattered envelope.

Kagome bit her lip to hold back a sob as she grabbed the envelope and with quivering hands opened it up. She took in a sharp breath as she pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelope and she didn't dare let it out as she unfolded it to see writing.

Kagome let out tears as she read the letter; tears of joy.

It was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's cell phone bill.

Kagome was still shaking hysterically and fell to her knees, grateful that nobody was around. What was she going to say to them if they saw her like that? She couldn't tell them or else he'd… She didn't even dare think through the matter any further as she grasped the counter and pulled herself up to her feet. She took in a couple of deep breaths and then picked up the water bottle from the floor. She heard voices from the other part of the lounge and knew the boys had entered.

Kagome smiled and then relaxed and then smiled again. After that shake up, how was she going to act normal? Kagome rolled her eyes at her nervousness and then opened the door. If she had any problems she could just yell at one of the guys. That always seemed to work.

"How long does it take to get a drink of water Kagome? You were in there for twenty minutes!" Rin exclaimed as she looked at Kagome worriedly. Of all the times to be so nosy, it just had to be now.

Rin's exclamation got the attention of all the guys in the room and all eyes were suddenly on her.

Great… Just perfect.

"I didn't know if I wanted it in a glass or in the bottle," Kagome said curtly and then sat on the sofa where Inuyasha joined her. By the look on his face, she knew that he knew that she was lying. His ability to smell out emotions was a dead giveaway to him and Kagome glared at him defiantly before he growled.

"What's wrong? Your heartbeat is racing, your paler than normal, your taking in deep breaths and I can smell fear like it was written on your forehead in red letters. What aren't you tell me?" he hissed and Kagome had to give him points for observation. But why did he have to be so observant now?

Kagome looked in his eyes and instantly the world went away. It was only the two of them and Kagome felt the need to be held by him until all her problems were forgotten. How she longed for it to happen. Worry was shown easily enough in his amber orbs and Kagome wished to be able to see everything else that his soul contained. She was falling fast into his amber pools and Kagome wondered if they would ever break apart.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha repeated without breaking contact and Kagome almost told him. She opened her mouth but words wouldn't form. She would endanger him if she said anything and she wasn't willing to do that. He meant too much to her.

He was her friend after all…

But she didn't want to _not _tell him. He would look away from her and never confide in her again. He would never let her into his embrace again. He would never understand…

A hand in front of their faces shook them out of their thoughts and the hand snapped its fingers.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes you love struck puppy?"

Oh, he would get it now…

Inuyasha jumped up with his face flushed red in anger. "What the hell did you just say you son of a bitch?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. That technically wasn't an insult for him. It was the truth.

"I said, 'yes you love struck puppy.' If you still don't understand that then I can say it slower. Maybe by that point you'll catch on…"

Sesshomaru never did get to finish his sentence as Inuyasha leapt at him and forced him to the ground. "I am not a love struck puppy! What the hell makes you think that?"

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha from behind and restrained him from strangling the demon. "Inuyasha, stop this at once!" Miroku ordered but Inuyasha ignored him and tried to lunge at his half-brother.

"Yash."

Inuyasha stopped to look towards Kagome, her face expressionless. "I get it, don't worry."

Inuyasha was about to call out to her to explain himself. He didn't mean it that way, he just hated being called a love struck puppy… He wasn't love struck nor was he a puppy…

'But that doesn't make sense then…' Inuyasha thought as he turned to sit beside Kagome on the couch, forgetting about her earlier problems and how this entire mess started.

"Can we please get down to business so we're not here until seven like we were Tuesday night?" Miroku pleaded. Inuyasha nodded and gave a sharp glare to Sesshomaru who merely smirked and went to the other couch, sitting beside Rin.

"Have you girls decided what picture is going to go on the front yet?" Miroku asked, starting the so-called meeting.

"No," Sango sighed. "Kagome likes the natural one of us, I like the attitude one –you know the 'look angry like you found out that your boyfriend is cheating on you' picture- and Rin likes the 'sexy Playboy model one.'"

"You do?" Sesshomaru asked, looking towards Rin.

"Have you seen that picture? It's our best one. All of the pictures are pretty much the same in the way positions go, but expression wise… You take a look at them and prove me wrong," Rin suggested and put one picture in each of the guys hands. After a bit of studying they switched photos, and then switched again.

When the boys each had a fair share of view at the pictures Miroku put his hand up immediately like he was still in school. "I completely and utterly, absolutely, positively think Rin's choice is best. Not just for the group but for everyone else."

Sango snorted. "Don't you mean 'not just for _me _but for everyone else'?"

Miroku took a dramatic pause before grinning sheepishly and hiding behind Sesshomaru. Sango had taking one of the couch pillows and threw it like a boomerang, hitting Miroku straight in the face when he peeked out.

"I personally think Rin is right," Sesshomaru said after clearing his throat to catch the attention of Sango and the lecher. "Expression wise you all look more fiery in that shot than the others. It best represents you all."

Kagome looked shocked at Sesshomaru who handed back his picture towards Rin. "We look so fiery in that picture because we were all restraining ourselves from killing him."

"That only adds to my point Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked towards Inuyasha who sat close beside her. "And what do you think Yash?"

Inuyasha looked at her with wide innocent eyes. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"My opinion?"

"Your opinion," Kagome confirmed.

"Well…"

Inuyasha took a very long, very dramatic pause that got Kagome slightly peeved off. Slapping him lightly on the back of the head she persisted. "Yes?"

Inuyasha glared daggers at her before smiling sweetly. "The sexy one."

"And why would you say that?" Kagome continued, her voice raising a tone.

"Because it will appeal to every single guy out there."

"So then," Sango interrupted, "you three will not only have to protect us from girls but from guys too."

All of the guys fell silent for a moment before Miroku grinned. "Well then, I guess a few rumours are in order eh?"

"Don't you dare lecher!" Sango screamed and grabbed the pillow once more, running after Miroku in the halls.

"Let's get a drink in the kitchen," Rin suggested and Sesshomaru nodded while he watched Kagome interrogate Inuyasha for his reasons on his pick. With the way things were going, Inuyasha would be six feet under in no time.

Quietly the two made their way into the kitchen. Rin jumped up on the counter to sit on it while Sesshomaru got two drinks, both sodas.

"Rin…"

"Sesshomaru…" they started at the same time and both looked at each other.

"You first," Sesshomaru told her and Rin nodded, lowering her gaze to the drink in her lap.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened last Sunday," Rin said, not looking up from her drink. "With everything that happened with Dawn. I don't really know what got over me," she continued.

'Of course you do,' Rin scolded herself mentally. 'Its as clear as daylight yet you won't admit it.'

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to take the girl seriously or laugh. She looked so trodden and sad that Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. This was not a position he was in everyday.

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru finally said, taking a sip of his drink.

Rin finally looked up at him with her large chocolate eyes. "But I am. Especially if you…and her…" Rin started to struggle with her words as she squirmed under his gaze. "…Are together."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as she looked back down at her drink. This conversation was really killing her but she still was upfront about it. For that he respected her. "Dawn and I aren't together. She's wanted to date me since we were kids. We basically grew up together but even though she liked me she went around trouncing on other guys."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin looked at Sesshomaru and stared into his amber eyes. They seemed to be full of nothing and yet, as she searched further she could almost see traces of hurt. He loved Dawn didn't he?

"Do you…like Dawn? As more of a friend I mean," Rin asked quickly.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her for the longest time, and Rin almost left the room. The silence was answer enough.

"I did."

Rin started as she saw Sesshomaru's eye lower, something that would never be done on a regular basis. Dawn had hurt him. She had played with his heart and feelings and still went off with other men and she still had the nerve to call Sesshomaru hers at the party.

"I'm sorry Sesshy." Placing a hand on his, she smiled when he looked up at her with his same expressionless face and then slid off the counter, letting his hand go. "We should go back. The others will want to know where we went."

Rin walked towards the door and just passed Sesshomaru when she felt something pull her back. Her body was whipped around and she saw that her wrist was held tightly in his hands. His claws scratched her skin lightly but didn't hurt her and she was completely taken aback when she met his gaze to see eyes full of emotion. Without a word passed between them, Sesshomaru pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. Rin gasped in his mouth but smiled and kissed back. She put her hands lightly on his chest and closed her eyes, leaning into him with one thought clouding her mind.

She never wanted this to end…

* * *

"Kags, we shouldn't be doing this."

"No, we should."

"But it's so…wrong."

"Whoever taught you that something like this was wrong was stupid. Its perfectly normal."

"But Kagome!"

"Yash! I need this!"

"You sound so desperate."

"Because I am! It's not everyday something like this happens!"

Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. "Of course it happens everyday!"

"You mean…"

"No! Not like that, with other people! I honestly didn't think he would do it."

"You mean you knew he liked her Yash?"

"Duh."

Kagome glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

"Because its none of your damned business!"

"Its none of yours either but you knew anyways!"

"Sesshomaru is my half-brother. In a way it is my business," Inuyasha retorted.

"And Rin is my sister due to the pact we made," Kagome argued.

"But!"

"Just be quiet and listen up! I can't hear anything because I don't have sensitive hearing like you do."

"Do you ever have one of those days where you feel like you're being used?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Quite a few, now _listen_!"

Inuyasha glared daggers at Kagome but put his ear to the door that lead into the kitchen anyways. This was interesting. Sesshomaru was actually kissing Rin!

"What's happening?" Kagome whispered, her ear to the door as well, just in case.

"They're kissing."

"Other than that!" Kagome hissed.

"What can I say?" Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "Do you want me to explain what he's doing with his tongue in her mouth or hers in his because I am so not doing that."

Kagome squealed. "Oh my God! They're French kissing?"

Inuyasha grimaced. "Oh yeah."

Just then, Miroku and Sango came back into the room. Immediately Kagome put a finger to her lips to signal them to stay quiet. The two made their way to the door where Inuyasha and Kagome sat listening.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Rin and Sesshy are French kissing in the kitchen!" Kagome squealed.

"Why the hell are you so happy? Its not like it's happening to you," Inuyasha retorted.

"But it's happening to _Rin_. That's just as good," Sango said, explaining to the confused boys.

Inuyasha snorted. "Women."

Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't worry my friend. You're not alone in this world filled with women. I'm just as lost as you."

Inuyasha nodded and then put his ear back to the door, his eyes widening when he heard footsteps. "Crap! Hide!"

Everyone scattered. Miroku and Sango went to the couch and looked at each other, Kagome ran out of the room and waited in the hall and Inuyasha, lost and forlorn, looked around crazed knowing that he would receive the most of Sesshomaru's wrath regardless.

"Over here!" Kagome hissed, waving to him from the door and Inuyasha bolted after her. When he made it out of the room, he saw Kagome running into another, giving him another harsh look when he still stood there stupidly.

"Come on," she persisted and waited for Inuyasha to enter before she shut and locked the door. She turned around to face Inuyasha and was surprised to see that he was lying scattered on a bed. So this was a bedroom…

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why are you burying your face in a mountain of pillows?"

"Because Fluffy will kill me."

Kagome burst out laughing and instinctively Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagome. One arm around her waist and then other covering her mouth. "Stop laughing Kags or we'll both be dead. You'll probably at least be buried in a cemetery because all you know is Sesshomaru's special nickname. Me? I'll probably be hacked to bits, thrown into a garbage dump and then be tossed into some faraway lake."

"Hat-biz-jus-jut-ping," Kagome said though he couldn't make out the words since his hand muffled her voice.

"What?"

"That's disgusting," Kagome repeated, this time repugnance was clearly seen on her face.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's the truth."

Kagome sighed and walked to the door, resting against it and listening for any sounds of Rin or Sesshomaru. She heard footsteps enter the hall and she put a stop signal to Inuyasha to stop his complaining.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, I know you're in there!" Rin said in a singsong voice.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, you better not be doing anything naughty in the bedroom!" Sesshomaru added.

"You ass! You know we wouldn't be doing anything!" Inuyasha screamed and Kagome was thankful that the rooms were soundproof, or they'd be dead.

The knob that was in her hands started to turn and she looked to Inuyasha in alarm. With demonic speed he was up against the door, helping Kagome keep it closed. "You know," Inuyasha said. "We're never going to win against them."

Kagome seemed to consider this before answering. "Yeah. But since when have I ever given up on a fight?"

Inuyasha frowned before he felt the door start to open slightly and Inuyasha threw his entire weight against it.

"True. Very true."

After a couple more minutes of pushing and shoving, eventually Kagome and Inuyasha lost, being thrown across the room when the door was shoved open. As life would have it, Kagome fell on top of Inuyasha.

"Ah! You were right Sesshy!" Rin exclaimed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Break them up, break them up!"

Kagome got up from her position on top of Inuyasha and walked over to Rin who was still chanting. With a light slap on the head, Kagome startled Rin and Rin turned her gaze towards Kagome, eyes almost as scary as hers when she was mad.

"So, what were you and Inuyasha doing against the door in the lounge?" Rin asked her gaze heated.

"Talking?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head. "Guess again."

Before Kagome could try to think up another way to get out of her current situation, her cell phone rang and Kagome almost sighed out loud with relief. "Just a minute Rin. I have to take this call."

With one glance towards a to-be battered Inuyasha, Kagome slipped out of the door and ran through the halls until she came to the main area.

"Hello?"

"_Kagome! Nice of you to pick up,"_ Kaede's voice was like music to Kagome's ears at the fact that the old woman had once again saved her life.

"Sorry Kaede. I was a little…distracted. Do you have the magazine?" There was no mistaking the excitement and hope that filled her voice and on the other end Kaede laughed.

"_Yes child. Would you like to pick it up here?"_

"Thanks Kaede. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"_Alright then," _Kaede said. _"But I warn ye. Ye may not find what you want in this magazine."_

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion but Kaede had always been a tad bit dramatic. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye."

Kagome ran back to the lounge, her cell phone still clenched in her hand. She was going to find out what all those magazines were about! When she opened the door she saw Rin and Sango huddling over a piece of paper which she assumed would contain the design for the CD and the three boys looking bored as the girls often asked them questions.

"Hey guys," Kagome chirped as she entered the room. "I have to pick up something, I'll be back in a while."

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need to pick something up. I shouldn't be long. I'll call you if I have any problems," Kagome said, dodging the question with ease.

"Okay then well, I'll go with you," Miroku offered and Kagome took a step back.

"No, its okay Miroku. This really won't take long. I'll see you guys in a while!"

Before anybody else could comment, Kagome ran towards the main area and grabbed her shoes, slipping them on before grabbing her keys and hoping in her red convertible.

"Let's go," Kagome whispered as she started her car and headed towards the gates, waiting for it to open and then driving away to Kaede's café.

The drive was a short fifteen minutes but every minute that went by felt like an hour to Kagome. She just couldn't get to Kaede's fast enough. Grabbing her sunglasses and hat from her car, she threw them on and ran around the building to the back.

When she opened the brown door Kaede greeted her. The woman looked worried and exhausted and Kagome couldn't help but point out that she needed more rest and less work. Kaede laughed at Kagome's remark and merely shrugged her off. She held out a plastic bag that contained the magazine inside.

"Here ye go child. Now be careful. I would read this when you get back to your apartment when no one else is around. Ye may be shocked with the news it contains."

Kagome once again had no clue what Kaede was blabbing on about so Kagome thanked her, hugged her and then ran out the back and into her car, quickly driving off so not to be seen by passer-bys. Kaede had always been wise in decisions like this so Kagome decided to bring it back to her apartment and read it that night, if the curiosity didn't kill her first. The drive back to her apartment was only five minutes and parking her convertible in her normal parking space, Kagome jumped out of her car and locked it, running into the building with the plastic bag clutched tightly in her grasp. When she entered the building the clerk wasn't there like normal, but she dismissed the weird feeling rising within her and hopped up the stairs to her room.

"Come on," Kagome encouraged as she fiddled with putting the key in the lock and it stubbornly wouldn't open until Kagome had kicked it, hurting her toe and then trying once more. When the green door slowly opened, she dashed into her room without taking off her shoes and flung the bag in her room, sorely missing the spot on her bed she hoped it would land on.

Kagome pulled out her cell and checked the time: two-thirty. She should be heading back towards the mansion. Kagome grabbed her keys on the counter and shoved them in her pockets. She still clutched the phone in her hand and without a second look back, she shut the door.

Right away, Kagome could tell that was a bad move. A sense of dread clouded her gut and Kagome instantly opened her cell phone with her hand on the number three. Number three on her cell phone was programmed to call Inuyasha if she pressed that and then the call button. Weary, Kagome looked up the stairs and saw no one and then back down again to see no one as well.

What was she worrying about?

Relaxing slightly but still not changing the position of her hand, Kagome raced down the stairs. She turned her head back around to see if anyone was following her but her head whipped around to the front again when she hit something warm and hard. The musky smell of cologne filled her nose and the nauseous feeling of vomiting overwhelmed her.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The same murderous voice from the night came back and Kagome looked up to see darkness. Something was covering her face and her breathing became short and raspy. Subconsciously she pressed the 'three' button on her phone and then the call button and let it ring before she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome?"

Her capturer growled in his throat inhumanly and grabbed the cell out of Kagome's hands. Before she heard her cell phone click closed to end the call, she screamed as loud as she could the one word that could save her.

"Apartment!"

_Click_

Kagome hoped Inuyasha was smart enough to know that she meant she was in trouble at her apartment. Kagome's breathing became irregular, as she couldn't get enough air needed. She was going to black out. Kagome clawed her hands out and grasped and scraped anything her hands touched. Her legs thrashed out trying to kick whatever held her. The cloth was taken from her face but before she could glimpse at her stalker she was thrown to the floor. The man held her hair tightly in one hand and with his other hand he grasped her face, digging his nails in until she started to bleed.

Kagome didn't whimper nor cry from pain as the pain grew fierce and finally his torture stopped. She felt the pull of her hair tugging her downwards towards the stairs. She had to slow down his progress. Maybe if she delayed him, Inuyasha would come before he left with her.

But maybe was too much of an indefinite word to calm her, though the thought of Inuyasha seemed to make her fight harder. The steps bruised her body as she was forced down the stairs, her body twisting from stomach to side to back as the man turned and pulled her down faster. She tried to get a glimpse of his features but only saw black wavy hair pulled back into a ponytail. From her position she couldn't tell how long it actually was.

Her idea ran through her mind again and in a desperate attempt to stop, Kagome grabbed the bars of the railing and hooked her feet on the trim that outlined the wall. "What do you want with me?" Kagome screamed.

The man slowed down but didn't turn to face her. "I want you dead."

Those four words chilled Kagome to the bone as she fought harder and harder. His grasp on her long black hair didn't loosen and Kagome fought once more for her life.

"Stop struggling," the man said dangerously and Kagome heard the click of a gun. Almost instantaneously, her body froze up and Kagome didn't resist being pulled down the stairs. What was he going to do with her? What was the point in dragging her down the stairs when he could just force her to walk? It would be much faster and waste less time. They finally reached the bottom of what seemed to be an endless staircase.

The man looked up and then positioned Kagome on her stomach, threatening her with killing Sango, Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to keep her still.

Once again the man pulled her head up by her hair as she caught red eyes before he punched her in the face, her right eye starting to swell.

Blood still trickled from her cheek and the revolting smell filled her once again as he closed the proximity. He licked her cheek, taking some of her crimson blood with it and the feeling was both creepy and torturing at the same time.

"Goodbye," the man whispered to her and pulled her head up further, preparing to smash it down to the cement ground.

Then, the man jolted slightly. Kagome couldn't see him since her right eye was in too much pain to open and her left eye was being irritated by blood from her cheek. From the way he moved though, she thought he turned his head around and then she heard a curse come from his mouth.

Without completing the job, the man dropped her to let her head fall to the ground and then made a dash for it, running out of the back door.

Kagome's head fell to the cement with a bang and her mind cried out in pain. Slowly she brought her right arm that was scratched and bloodied and brought it to her head. She tried to sit up and was almost there when she heard Inuyasha's voice scream her name.

"Inuyasha," she muttered.

She heard footsteps run into the section she was in and heard whomever it was stop. "Kagome…"

It was Inuyasha. In less than a second she was scooped up by Inuyasha's arms and held bridal style, her face snuggling in his chest.

"Shit, Kagome who did this to you?" He already knew the answer and when nothing but silence filled the air, he knew exactly the one. Then the silence was broken by quiet sobs. "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered he brought her closer to his body. He let his head rest on hers for a moment before kissing her forehead and listening to her silent pleas.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry…"

"He…came back. He was going…to kill you, and Sango, and Rin, and Miroku and Sesshomaru if I told anyone or if I didn't listen to him. Inuyasha!"

Kagome couldn't contain her cries much longer and she let them all flow. She clutched onto Inuyasha's t-shirt like it was her last lifeline. In her mind, it was. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome before rocking her and turning his head towards the door where Miroku appeared.

"Miroku. Call the ambulance. Now."

* * *

**All right, I know. A fairly sad ending though the next chapter might not be what you're waiting for. But what you're waiting for and what is vital are two completely different things. **

**_Note:_ I am planning on writing another story very soon (as in the day I post the last story I post the first chapter of the new one like the day after…). In my profile I have about 7-8 stories that I could write. I want to write them all but I only write one at a time since last time I wrote more than one story I discontinued them all. Please email me or put in the review which story you'd like next. I will probably ask this again around the last five chapters. Thanks a lot.**

**Review!**

**_Next Chapter: Downfall_**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Thank you for all my reviews. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Oh, and vote for my next story…info in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 16-Downfall**

Sesshomaru stood at the scene before him; his eyes searching for things humans had trouble seeing, hearing things that are impossible with the humans' lack of sensitivity. Sesshomaru looked up and found himself in the middle of the room, stairs twisting around him as they went up and up to the top floor. Just beside his feet was a marked off area that showed Kagome's blood and strands of black hair, undoubtedly Kagome's as well.

"Mr. Takahashi?" a familiar voice called from behind and Sesshomaru held his gaze at the ceiling for a moment longer before looking towards the voice's source.

"Mr. Hilo. I see you're working on this case," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes I am but I must ask you to step out of the crime scene. We've already done our investigation but we don't want to disturb the scene in case we need to look back."

Sesshomaru hesitated but eventually made his way out of the area and past the yellow tapes that blocked the section of the hall out. "Any information you can give me?" Sesshomaru asked once he and the officer were away from the others.

"Well, I'm sorry sir but things like this are normally confidential."

"Kagome is part of Black Majik in which I support. If anything happens to her, it can affect not just her, the band and their career but ours as well. I'm only asking for what you believe the guy's motives are. If you do, I can give you information that I have," Sesshomaru said, not breaking his gaze with the man more than twice his age.

"You know I can press charges against you for withholding information to the police," Mr. Hilo said but he smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright but if anyone else hears this my job is on the line."

"I'll tell you if anyone is in range to hear," Sesshomaru informed and Mr. Hilo nodded.

"We suspect that Ms. Higurashi's abuse was brought by the same man that attacked her before. In most cases, after a man rapes a woman she is normally killed afterwards or threatened so that she won't provide police with information. Well since Ms. Higurashi got away, I think our suspect was trying to finish the job. From what we can see, Ms. Higurashi was thrown to the floor and possibly cut on the third floor, where we found the first signs of blood. From there, you can see marks from her shoes and there are prints on the bars from her hands. I think she was being dragged down the stairs from the third floor to the main and then forced to the middle of the section."

"What would he want Kagome there for? He could've just killed her on the third floor right away and be done with it. But instead he attacked her and dragged her down the stairs. It doesn't make sense," Sesshomaru said, squinting his eyes slightly.

"I agree but from what I can guess, our suspect wanted to frame it as a suicide."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, showing for once in a lifetime that he was shocked. "Suicide," Sesshomaru repeated and everytime he said it, it became clearer to him. Bruises from her body, mostly her stomach would indicate that she had impacted the floor from her apartment room's floor. Bloody cuts and scratched on her arms, legs and face would also indicate that she had been trying to make herself bleed to death or was going through some deep turmoil. Kagome would certainly have the background to help add to the theory. He was glad for once that his brother filled him in slightly that Kagome didn't have the 'all too perfect life.'

Nodding to Mr. Hilo, Sesshomaru excused himself and walked out of the apartment, forgetting to help Mr. Hilo with his part of the bargain. It was pretty much the same anyways. He went to his car, started it and jumped in but before driving off, he let his head rest against the seat and tried to let everything soak in.

'If Kagome's death had been announced as suicide, our company would go down faster than a tonne of bricks. Sango, Rin and Miroku wouldn't really have a future in music anymore since they probably wouldn't want to continue it. Bad publicity and press and we would all be done for,' Sesshomaru thought wearily and sighed.

He was in way over his head when he thought this band would be bringing in nothing but money. They had brought in a lot more.

"I need to call Miroku."

* * *

"Did you pack all of her clothes?" Miroku yelled to Sango.

"Yeah. All of them are in duffle bags by the door just waiting for you," Sango replied and Miroku huffed before standing up.

"Rin, what about you? Do you have everything from the bathroom in the bags?"

"All done," Rin announced and walked over to Miroku, giving him a quick hug before pulling back and taking one last look at the apartment. "I can't believe we're moving out of here," she whispered but Sango heard and put an arm around her friend's shoulder in comfort.

"I know. Now we're going to live in a _mansion_."

Ever since last night when Kagome had been attacked, Sesshomaru and Miroku had done some serious talking. They reasoned it was no longer safe for Kagome or anyone to live in that apartment building anymore since her attacker knew the location. Then, Sesshomaru had come to the idea to let all four of them move into the mansion, which in the end, turned out to be the best choice. When Inuyasha was informed of the idea, he had only nodded in agreement but had done nothing more. Since last night when Kagome was taken to the hospital to do a secondary check and do a primary injury fix-up, Inuyasha hadn't left her side and had fought with several doctors to let him stay in the same room while they were working.

Out of the entire group, Inuyasha had felt the worse and it hadn't been until Sesshomaru cleared it up that everyone knew why. The first night Inuyasha had saved Kagome; he had been able to protect her in some way by not letting the man do anything to her to make her lose her innocence. This time however, Inuyasha hadn't been there to stop anything at all and if he had only been sooner had could've lessened her pain slightly.

The only comfort that he held was the fact that his footsteps and presence in the building had stopped her attacker from killing her. To Inuyasha though, that comfort soothed him too little.

"What should I do with this bag?" Sango called, walking into Kagome's room and picking up a plastic bag.

"What's in it?" Miroku asked.

"Um, a magazine I think."

"Check the date. I don't think Kagome would want an old magazine since you know she likes to be up to date, unlike someone I could mention," Miroku said slyly and ducked when Sango flung the plastic bag this way.

Rin grabbed the bag from the floor and pulled out a section of the magazine, just glancing at the date before sliding it back in the bag, not taking note of the picture on the front. "The date is from June of this year."

"Do you think we should keep it?" Sango asked, giving Miroku a playful punch when he neared her side.

"No. By the looks of it and how tattered the pages were I'd say she'd read it already. Just chuck it," Rin said and handed the bag to Sango who threw it into the large green garbage bag by the door.

"So are the owners of the apartment buying our old furniture off us?" Rin asked when she grabbed a couple of the bags along with Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah," Miroku said in between huffs. "He refused to let us just give it to him so he paid us for it, though I bet he'll make some pretty good dough off of it later on by selling it on E-bay."

"Probably," Sango muttered and walked down the far end of the hall since their normal route was carefully being examined. It was a much longer walk and she started to jog once she made it to the stairs, knowing in a couple minutes her arms would fall off.

Rin was right behind her and so was Miroku. They exited the building and Miroku threw the garbage bag into the garbage bin at the side of the apartment. Once done, Miroku, Sango and Rin shoved the bags into the back of Kagome and Sango's convertibles and drove off, Sango driving hers and Rin driving Kagome's.

While on the main roads, Miroku's cell phone started to go off and Miroku took it out of his jeans pocket, looking at the caller ID before answering.

"What did you learn?" Miroku asked immediately.

"_Suicide."_

"Suicide?" Miroku hissed into the phone, quietly hoping that Sango wouldn't hear. By her distant expression and the way she was concentrating on the road he didn't think she had.

"_Yes. Whoever it is wants not only Kagome, but possibly Black Majik and Inuyasha and mine's corporations."_

"You don't think…?" Miroku started but trailed off when he didn't want Sango to hear that part of the valuable information.

"_It's possible."_

"Can we talk about this at the office?" Miroku whispered and Sesshomaru agreed. Ending the call, Miroku put the cell back in his pockets and looked towards Sango, meeting her suspecting gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he repeated.

Sango cried out in frustration. This was no time at all for joking and Miroku of all people should know that. "What did Sesshomaru say?"

"How did you know it was Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked and Sango knew he was avoiding telling her.

"Only Inuyasha or Sesshomaru could have heard you speaking in that low of a voice on the phone and Inuyasha isn't the most talkative person at the moment," Sango remarked and looked back towards the road. "So are you going to tell me what he said or not?"

"The officers wouldn't tell him anything. Information was confidential and they needed to discuss it with Kagome before they could anyone else. But since she's not conscious at the moment, he couldn't get any information whatsoever."

Sango nodded, believing him and dropped the subject, keeping her eyes on the road. After a while of silence, Sango spoke up. Her voice was cracking and Miroku knew she was on the verge of breaking down. "Do…do you think Kagome will be…okay?"

"She's strong. What hasn't killed her makes her stronger, you know that. Kagome's been through some harsh times and this is just another hole in the boat for her. She can fix it and she _will_ get better."

It was what Sango wanted to hear and sniffling, Sango wiped her eyes of imaginary tears and continued driving back to the Takahashi mansion.

* * *

What do you do when your world has been turned upside down?

What do you do when pain is killing you from the inside out?

What do you do when your guilty conscious is like the cries of the living dead?

In all truth and fairness, you do nothing.

Life takes you on a road and whether its rain or shine or hot or cold, you still walk down. Your steps may be slow or fast, dragged and sluggish or upbeat and barely touching the ground but you still cover some length of ground whether is was intentional or not. Ice or fire may cover your path but you still make it through and what hasn't killed you will only make you stronger in the long run, though it might takes years, months, days, hours or minutes to realize it. Just like a precious newborn child, life needs to be nourished and filled with its needs. In the end, life controls what you can or cannot do though it cannot control what you will or will not do.

When he had seen her that night, being tortured, played with and abused, he came to her aid in her time of need and kept her safe from the physical dangers. Only when she confessed her heart and soul to him had he learned that though he could protect her from the physical abuse –what she felt on the outside, heard and saw- he could never protect her from emotional and mental abuse, and as life would have that abuse was the worse of them all.

But looked at what happened now…

What do you do when you feel so much inside about one thing that everything else seems to go away?

What do you do when though your pride never allows it yet you push your conscious away and do only what your heart desires?

What do you do when you feel like you've betrayed the one that you cherished and yet didn't know what she was until you almost lost her?

What do you do when you wonder if she will ever trust you, ever believe you, ever let you hold her again and when she goes, you never even get to tell her about your past, your pain?

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. They were cracked and dry and his long nails were already growing in length. His eyes were sad and droopy and his ears had been pressed almost fully against his head since he had arrived at the hospital. He took a long unsatisfied breath and then looked up at the angel in front of him. How he had looked at her so many times before without knowing…

When he had received that call from her cell, he thought it would be just a normal conversation, probably ending in the usual argument. He had never minded those before, he had always ignored the harsh or crude remarks they passed to each other and yet they still had never walked away from each other without coming back some time later. He had called her name into the phone, and wondered why he could hear the sounds of ragged breaths. It wasn't until he heard a vicious inhumanly growl that he knew she was in danger.

He shouted her name again, this time loud and full of emotion. The others that had been in the room with him all looked towards him fear written clearly across their faces. He hadn't heard much but the sound of rustling until he heard a shout. One word made it through before the call was ended and Inuyasha spent no time in explaining to the others of what he thought. He had just ordered them to come.

On the way there he practically shouted the entire theory. He couldn't contain the anger that boiled inside of him nor could he contain the urge to find any man that fit Kagome's description and slice them all to pieces. He would find the killer yet. And even though he had driven over the limit, ran through several red lights and almost killing innocent passer-bys that got in his way, Inuyasha still hadn't made it on time.

He didn't care what the doctors, officers or his brother had all told him. He had still come too late to save her from the one thing he vowed to protect her from. Sure, she was alive but as he looked at her frail body, being attached to some wires and with her eyes closed, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there sooner.

He hadn't let go of Kagome as she cried and he hadn't let go of Kagome when the officers came either. It wasn't until the officers did a thorough check of the area and them put guards around each area where the EMS allowed in. When they finally did show up, Inuyasha had just ignored their orders to put her on the stretcher. No, he had carried her back to the ambulance by himself with people threatening him to put her down behind him. But after a couple remarks back and lots of fang showing and growling, they all backed off, every single one of the spineless bastards.

He let her go once they entered the ambulance. He had let the medical trained people do their job but he wouldn't leave the ambulance nor would he let her out of his sight. If Kagome's full body disappeared from his view, hell would erupt.

Now here he was, in a dingy looking room with just a window of a parking lot and construction site to please him. The white walls and bright lights almost made him go insane if not for Kagome's occasional mumble or movement. He watched as her brow creased in either thought, worry, anger or depression he didn't know but Inuyasha just knew that it was one more thing he couldn't protect her from.

The dreams she dreamt.

The nightmares that haunted her in her state of unconsciousness.

And her unrealistic reality.

Inuyasha stood up from the chair that he had moved from the corner of the room to her bedside. He placed his hand on hers and felt how cold and clammy it felt. Inuyasha felt the need to be sick but he stayed strong.

"I'm sorry Kags. I wish I had been there earlier maybe then this wouldn't have happened…"

Inuyasha was brought back and out of his thoughts and barely audible words when the door opened to reveal a human doctor. He looked to be around thirty, his blonde hair was short and his brown eyes looked more like a green or hazel in the light.

He gave Inuyasha an acknowledging nod before looking at Kagome. He studied the machines around her before nodding once more and looking at the several sheets that were all attached by the clip of the clipboard in his hands. Next, he studied her body and Inuyasha growled in his throat loudly enough so the doctor could hear.

"I'm just doing my job Mr. Takahashi," the doctor explained but Inuyasha took none of it.

"It doesn't seem to be that way to me!" Inuyasha roared and stood up, glaring at the doctor.

"I suggest that you sit back down Mr. Takahashi," the doctor warned.

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha spat out, hating the look in the doctor's eyes.

"No but you have very special permission being allowed to stay in this room even though it is long past visiting hours and even if it was, you wouldn't be allowed in here for when we give her medicine."

Inuyasha glared daggers at the still calm and collected man before him. He envied the doctor. How he wished he could just relax and be calm. But with the way things were going, he wouldn't be feeling either of those feelings for a while.

"Well it looks like the morphine still hasn't worn off." The doctor should have been careful enough to not say it out loud. Inuyasha knew though that the doctor was doing it just to get under his skin and what Inuyasha hated the most about it was the fact that he was.

"Why? Should it have worn off by now?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide the fact that fear filled his voice though he was doing a miserable job at it.

The doctor shook his head and examined the scratched as cuts on Kagome's cheeks. "These were made by a demon. There is a possibility that there is poison in them. I'm going to bring in a demon specialist to examine her. The doctor can tell you if there is poison or not and if there is whether it is curable or not."

"Well thanks," Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

The doctor only brought out some instruments and put them on a tray on a trolley-like object. With a glance towards Inuyasha, the doctor studied the various needles on the tray before looking at the half-demon again.

"This needles contain a painkiller inside of them. It's called morphine and it's the stuff we have her on now. Morphine also makes the patient fall asleep so that's why she's still not conscious."

Inuyasha didn't look towards the doctor but nodded.

"Thanks," he muttered. If the doctor hadn't been listening he might not have caught it but the doctor smiled slightly in return and went to the doorway. "I will send Dr. O'Hara in. Treating poison from demon attacks is her speciality so I wouldn't worry."

Inuyasha didn't say anything or look towards the doctor as he left. He gave a lop-sided smile though when he thought of the doctor's consideration for him. Obviously, he didn't seem to be a people person.

With new hope for Kagome, Inuyasha checked the time on the little clock on a night table. It read 7:15 pm and Inuyasha gave a little yawn before standing up from his chair and walking to the other side of the bed where the tray was. He looked at the various needles and shuddered at the thought of Kagome taking all of them. He wasn't sure if she would need to but why would the doctor have them out if he weren't going to use them?

Forgetting his unanswered question, Inuyasha looked back over to Kagome. Her body had seemed to heal from the bruises though some parts of her arms and legs were bandaged up to protect the cuts from infection.

'Poor Kagome,' Inuyasha thought sadly. 'Its July so that means she probably have to stay inside unless she wants to wear shirts and pants in the summer time. Though the weather isn't exactly hot this year.'

_Poor Kagome…_

The thoughts of her being dragged tortured and toyed with flooded through Inuyasha's mind once more as it had several times that day. All he could think about was the man cornering her and playing with her. Making her do stuff she didn't want to do just because he had threatened her with foolish words of killing him and the others. He would make sure that bastard paid for Kagome's pain.

Oh, he would make sure…

Anger blinded his logical thinking and his thoughts grew worse and worse, taunting him and blaming him as the scene darkened and darkened.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled and turned around, bringing his fist down on the first thing that was close to his clenched fists.

As life would have it, it was the tray of needles filled with various measurements of morphine…

He had hit with his right hand the trolley but the left fist had made contact with the edge of the tray, tilting and popping the right side of the tray up, making the some needles roll and others fly through the air.

Inuyasha hadn't even noticed what he had done until he felt a prick in his left arm. He opened his eyes and saw what his foolish anger had done. By the door, a broken needle with its contents of morphine lay in a small puddle. Most of the needles had become unorganized and all crowded in a corner of the trolley and finally, Inuyasha noticed the prick in his arm. He watched as the last of the fluid drained into his body and Inuyasha ripped the needle out. The doctor said morphine was what was causing Kagome to stay unconscious. If he remembered correctly, morphine put its patients asleep almost instantaneously.

With draining energy, Inuyasha stumbled back to his chair, his eyes starting to droop as he pulled the chair closer to her bedside. Inuyasha sat down on the chair and leaned forward, his head resting on her stomach that rose and fell in time with her even breathing. He grabbed her hand seconds before falling to sleep him self. The drug was more powerful that he had thought.

'Kagome…'

* * *

Her world was black and white as she looked on into her faded memories. She watched herself, the only thing in colour there, as she saw her younger appearance look on at the scene before them.

There was her mother and father, in the kitchen. Her mother was silently crying as her father was screaming. Her mother had had it and dropped the pan that she had been washing in the sink and turned around to face her husband, anger clearly written on her face. The washcloth that was in her mother's hands dripped water down onto the floor. Just like the tears rolling down her younger self's face…

_Don't pity me._

_When I hear the screams._

_They deafen me,_

_Yet I pretend it's all a dream…_

Kagome watched herself as she disappeared from sight, running up the stairs of the old house and into her room. Kagome eyed her fighting parents a moment longer before being unable to watch it any longer and following the young Kagome up the stairs. Kagome went to open the door but felt a cool sensation when her hand went through the doorknob and Kagome retracted her hand quickly as if she burned herself, regardless of the cool feeling.

'I'm not really here,' Kagome thought as and the words echoed in her mind, they seemed to flood the hall and Kagome pressed her ears against her head to make the noise go away. If anything it got louder, and on instinct, Kagome ran through the door and into her room. She was about to leap on her bead in fright but once she saw her younger self's figure lying scrunched up there, Kagome hesitated before walking over.

"It will be okay," Kagome tried to say but found her voice broken. She couldn't speak.

Almost scared to hurt the girl in front of her, Kagome laid a tentative hand on top of the littler Kagome and tears started to well up in her eyes as she saw miniature blue droplets falling from the rosy cheeks of the girl on the bed.

'This was the night he left us,' Kagome thought and again the thoughts roared in her mind. Kagome screamed out in pain at the memory but the sound that would have come from her lips did nothing but seem to evaporate as they left her mouth.

_Don't dismiss me,_

_When I cry at night._

_As the wind howls,_

_Only adding to my fright…_

The little girl's body was wracking with sobs and Kagome crumpled on the floor, the same grief clouding her. The memories were still so strong. She could hear her parents downstairs and carefully, the young Kagome got up from the bed and walked out of the room. She ran down the halls as fast as her legs would take her as the screaming was much louder there and ran into her little brother Souta's room.

Kagome followed behind, staggering as she felt her body drag her down. She entered the blue room that was Souta's room and more fresh tears came into Kagome's eyes when she looked at her brother, only six years of age, sleeping soundly in his bed.

Souta…

He was dead…

The younger Kagome patted her brother's hands and fell to her knees by his bedside, whispering a silent prayer to make the fighting stop.

_Don't apologize,_

_You've done nothing wrong._

_I've lived with it all my life,_

_Though it's never made me strong…_

The two Kagome's huddled by Souta's bedside and cried tears of pain and sorrow. Kagome watched as her younger self's eyes started to close and Kagome smiled slightly. The peace lasted for what seemed like only a second when a loud bang rang through the house. The younger Kagome's body jolted back fully awake and looked at her brother before running back into her room, going to the window seeing her father at the front door, outside holding a suitcase.

Kagome remembered this part all too well. She had been too afraid to go down and see what the bang was. She had stayed up in her room and waited until she saw her father put his suitcase in the trunk of the car but that wouldn't happen for a while.

Reluctant to leave her younger self but needing to know what had happened that night, Kagome dashed out of her room and ran down the stairs. She looked around the house as she had remembered it. That night, her mother never let her go into the kitchen and Kagome's fear worsened as she approached the room that had become forbidden for that night alone.

_Don't put me down,_

_I still have soul and mind._

_A mask over my heart,_

_Why am I trembling inside?_

"No!" Kagome screamed but once again the sound was unheard as she saw her mother's body on the floor, her head on a wooden chair and her right hand grasping another. The table was on its side on the floor beside her and Kagome knew what her father had done. He had thrown her mother into the table.

Kagome crumpled to the floor and let the tears flow freely now. It wasn't until she saw her mother stand up, with tears of hurt and pain in her own eyes that Kagome wiped her own away in a foolish attempt to rid them.

When she saw her miniature form run down the steps, she saw her mother limp slightly to her and watched as her mother tried to stop her from running out to her father who was already starting to leave the driveway.

She heard her mother call her name but the voice was distant as she ran after her young self that ran after the never slowing vehicle.

_Don't yell again,_

_I feel scared and alone._

_Like a plague over my spirit,_

_Forever to it I am prone…_

Step for step the two Kagome's ran down the street, following the car that slowly faded from their sights no matter how fast they ran. The end of the street and sidewalk came too quick and both of the Kagome's stopped, one trapped by the past and the other by rules and obedience. She would not leave her mother.

In the distance, Kagome's mother ran up to her and roughly grabbed her arm.

"Kagome!" her mouth screamed again and Kagome let out a cry of hurt as she felt the grip from her mother's hand on her wrist tighten.

_Don't hit me once more,_

_Pain is nothing to me._

_You're only hurting yourself,_

_Covering where love used to be…_

As if she had burned her daughter, her mother let go of Kagome's wrists and backed off, falling to her knees with her head in her hands and crying, rocking back and forth slowly. "I'm so sorry Kagome," her mother apologized through muffled hands. "It was the last straw. I couldn't do it anymore…"

Kagome threw herself on her mother, enveloping her in a hug. Kagome, being sixteen at the time knew that her mother was taking this as hard as her, but it didn't mean it made up for the countless times Kagome had picked up the shattered pieces of her mother's pain. She remembered nights when she had listened to her mother's screams of agony, cry of pain and sorrow and Kagome, no matter how much it tore her inside, held her mother through her tears.

_Don't break it,_

_The silver heart around my neck._

_When you yell I hold it and pray,_

_Pray for sanity out of this miserable wreck…_

Kagome watched herself and her mother rock back and forth and Kagome felt the lump in her throat rise. More tears spilt onto the weathered cement sidewalk below her and out of sheer pain, Kagome ran further down the street, away from her house, away from her brother, away from her mother, away from her younger self…

Tears flowed like rivers and Kagome couldn't see what lied ahead of her. She ran on what felt like gravel, grass and dirt and it wasn't until she hit a rock and tripped, landing face first in the muddy dirt that Kagome stopped, grasping the dirt in her hands and squeezing as if by doing so it would squeeze out the pain in her soul.

Rain started to pour from the sky and the dirt turned into soupy mud, covering her hair, face and body. The liquid felt cool to the touch but still so dirty and muddled like her feelings and the only thing pure that came in that place was not the raindrops but tears she cried that came out of her heart.

_Don't hurt me,_

_I'm already broken inside._

_Not from your eaten words,_

_But from the tears I've cried…

* * *

_

**Okay, please don't flame me on this chapter. All chapters must come to an end sometime and though this chapter seemed fairly pointless, it opens things up for the chapters to come.**

**I would appreciate it if you didn't flame me on the poem in Kagome's past memories. I wrote that poem several months before I wrote this chapter and I thought it worked in well with Kagome's past. That poem means something to me so please don't criticize me on that. It's more important to me then you'll ever know.**

**Review!**

**_Next Chapter: Little Moments_**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was going to update yesterday but FF wouldn't let me. Sorry.Thank you for the reviews and surprisingly you all liked the poem… That's good because you get the poem alone again in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 17- Little Moments**

"_Where the hell am I? Where the hell did Kagome go?"_

Well, it looks like _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

Sesshomaru sighed. He was currently sitting in his office, straightening out some papers and timesheets when he heard the eruption from upstairs.

"I think we need better sound insulation," Sesshomaru muttered and grabbed a post-it note from the large pack of them that lay on the side of his desk. Quickly taking the note down, he ripped off the piece and stuck it to the wall beside him.

Sesshomaru listened as he heard the very colourful use of vocabulary. With the noise level and the fact that the walls were soundproof and you could still hear it, Sesshomaru was positive the servants and maids would have heard the large use in words with disgust.

Frowning for a moment, Sesshomaru grabbed a second post-it note and scribbled something down. Pasting it right beside the previous note, Sesshomaru smirked before returning the mountain of papers in front of him.

_Get Inuyasha some anger management classes…

* * *

It took Inuyasha a moment before actually realizing where he was. He stared at the shelves that stood near his head, the red walls, dark wood furniture, red duvet, large king mattress and hardwood floor. It was his bedroom._

The first idea that came to his mind was that the whole nightmare of Kagome's second encounter with her stalker was all a dream. But no, the images of her lying on a hospital bed, the scratches and her cries…it was all too vivid.

The second idea was that after he had been knocked out by the morphine that he had accidentally injected him self with, Kagome must have been released from the hospital and the others had just dragged him out of the car.

When Inuyasha noticed his clothes from Thursday were still on his body, he realized that that had to be the reason.

Jumping out of his bed, he stripped from his old clothing and put on a fresh pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His first stop would be to see Kagome, to make sure she was feeling better. Its not like he needed to see her for any other reason…

Running across the hall, he heard her footsteps and the ruffling of clothes and knocked on the door.

"Come in Yash," Kagome's cheerful voice said though Inuyasha noticed it sounded slightly weaker than normal.

"Morning Kagome. How are you?" Inuyasha asked, surveying her body to see if her cuts were any better. From the looks of it, the cuts on her arms and legs were almost all gone with the exception of one long strip of cloth covering one cut on her right leg and two bandages on her left arm.

"Much better thanks. I'm just unpacking my clothes," Kagome said, referring to the pile of neat and folded clothes that lay stacked on her bed.

"Need help with anything?" Inuyasha asked and walked over to her. "I don't want you to push yourself with anything this weekend. For the next three days until Sunday I want you to lie down and rest up. You have big plans ahead of you."

"Alright. Take that pile of t-shirts and put it in the right drawer in the dresser. You can put my skirts in the one underneath and my shorts in the one below that."

Inuyasha nodded at the order and did so, putting the clothing in the drawers neatly.

"I've already put my nice clothes, dresses, jeans and shirts in the closet along with my shoes and bags," Kagome continued. "I just need to put away a couple more things and I'm done for now. I'll just put the stuff in my bathroom away tonight."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kagome wrapping some colourful stuff around her stomach tightly, like she didn't want it to be seen.

"What are you putting away?" Inuyasha asked slyly.

Kagome looked at him like he had found her with her hand in the cookie jar. "Um, nothing." Kagome said, opening the middle drawer on the left side.

Inuyasha shut it back up and then looked to Kagome. "What?"

"Er…they're…undergarments," Kagome said turning a slight shade of red and Inuyasha smirked. He knew how to make her redder.

"Can I put them away for you?"

Kagome did exactly what Inuyasha wanted her to. She turned redder than a cherry and then looked at Inuyasha's smug face.

"You pervert!" Kagome screamed and threw whatever was in her hand towards Inuyasha's face. Sadly, it was one of her more 'nicer' bras.

Inuyasha looked stunned when he saw a flash of black hurtle towards him and he ducked, but he was too slow since the bra strap of the right side hooked onto his right ear.

Kagome laughed when she saw the sight but abruptly stopped when Inuyasha's smile was much larger than hers and he took the bra off, reading the tag by the hook of it.

"Hmm, size 34C…a very generous size if I do say so myself. Perfect actually for…"

"_Inuyasha!"_

Kagome lunged at him, dropping her stuff to the floor. She missed the half-demon since he turned and jumped on her bed, hiding on the other side. He held it up in front of him and noticed the design on the left cup at the corner. There were lips shaped with fake diamonds and the words 'SEXY' underneath it.

"Yes…this bra is quite sexy indeed. I think I shall keep it," Inuyasha teased and then ducked when he saw Kagome's pillow fling towards his unprotected face.

"Give it to me!" Kagome screamed and ran after Inuyasha as he ran out of the room and into the hall. Their screaming attracted the attention of Sango and Miroku, who appeared out of Sango's room moments later.

"Camera?" Miroku asked, running back into Sango's room to retrieve it.

"Camera," Sango confirmed and once Miroku returned the two ran after the screaming couple.

"What are they yelling about now?" Sesshomaru sighed and gently lifted Rin off of his lap.

"I don't know. I swear they are perfect for each other," Rin stated giggling.

Sesshomaru smiled but then his eyes grew wide in mock fear. "Imagine the children they'd have."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru stood there looking at each other in fear of what the future could possibly hold.

"Oh God," Rin muttered and then ran out the office door, joining in the chase after Miroku and Sango.

Apparently, Inuyasha had run into the music lounge and went into the kitchen, Inuyasha on one side of the table and Kagome on the other, blocking all his exits.

"You're trapped now my puppy," Kagome teased and Inuyasha smirked before putting the bra near his face.

Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru appeared through the door and Kagome inwardly sighed.

"Kagome…is that your bra he's holding?" Sango asked in astonishment.

"Sadly, yes. Yes it is."

"Perfect!" Miroku chanted and then zoomed in on the camera and took a picture with Inuyasha smiling, holding the bra like a prize.

"Give it back puppy," Kagome warned but Inuyasha ignored her. Instead of teasing her with words, he did by actions. He stuck out his tongue and moved his face closer to the bra.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha. I'm warning you right now. _Do not, lick, the bra._"

Inuyasha smirked and moved his tongue closer to the fabric. It was so close now and Miroku snapped another couple shots.

"_Puppy,"_ Kagome said in a deadly calm voice.

"Yes bitch?" Inuyasha said clearly with his tongue still sticking out.

"Don't you dare lick that bra puppy," Kagome warned once more.

"And why not bitch?"

"I'm warning you…"

"And I'm warning you that if you don't let me keep it I will lick it."

"Give me the bra!"

_Click_

Oh no. He didn't just do what she thought he did. But then he did it again, and again.

He licked the bra.

* * *

"I think I'm going to frame this," Inuyasha said to Miroku as they both sat in Inuyasha's room.

"It would go nicely that's for sure," Miroku agreed. "Black is a really great colour with red," he continued, pointing to Kagome's bra that in the end, he had gotten. Of course, he had handed it back to her first but she had just left it on her bed to wash later on. She still hadn't washed it later that afternoon and Inuyasha had snuck into her room, grabbed the bra and had now sat in his room where he decided to frame it.

Oh how he loved his new prize.

"You know Inuyasha," Miroku continued on, "Kagome is going to kill you once she sees you with her bra."

"Feh. It doesn't matter. I'll probably end up giving it back to her anyways," Inuyasha mused and looked towards the guy sitting beside him.

"Give it back? Why would you do that?" Miroku asked incredulously. "Such a thing like that and you want to give it back? Hell, I'll even keep it."

Inuyasha shot Miroku a dirty glare before throwing the bra onto his pillow. "If you touch any of Kagome's bras I will personally kill you before she even notices that it's gone."

Miroku raised his hands as if to show innocence but still smiled. "So, protective of my dear friend Kagome are we?"

Inuyasha turned slightly red before crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He fell back so that he was now lying on his bed and it was a moment before the half-demon answered. "You would be to if you had…" Inuyasha trailed off. _If you had seen her cry so many times in your arms… If you had seen her when that man had abused her the first night… If you had seen her lying on the ground, bloody and shaken…_

Kagome didn't deserve such a life and Inuyasha still remained to his single vow of protecting her as long as she wanted him to.

"True," Miroku murmured. "But are you protecting her out of friendship or protecting her out of love?"

Inuyasha growled and stood up, going to the door of his bedroom before looking back at Miroku. "That was too deep."

Miroku grinned as Inuyasha walked out of the door. Sango had told him plenty of times that he could be deep when talking about personal stuff. But as Inuyasha walked out of the door, he thought about what Inuyasha had said.

Miroku smiled and leaped from the chair, bound and determined to find Sango for Miroku had realized that Inuyasha had avoided his question.

It didn't take long to find Sango and the girls since they giggled in Rin's room. When Miroku knocked on the door he grasped the fact that he couldn't tell Sango with Kagome in the room.

It was Rin who opened the door and asked what he had wanted. Improvising on the spot, Miroku tried to look serious before speaking. "I want to talk to just you girls about the single and the tour," Miroku said. He had planned to do this later on but now was as good as a time as any.

"Okay well do you want to meet in the music lounge for lunch? We can talk about it after we eat," Rin suggested and Miroku agreed. He made a mental note to tell Sesshomaru and Inuyasha about it.

"Sure. See you then."

Lunch had come by quickly enough and soon all six of the gathered in the room with scraped clean plate in front of them. The servants came in and took the food away a Miroku decided to get down to business.

"Basically, all I want to talk to you about is your single, the CD and the tour. Your single is coming out on Sunday so Everybody's Fool should be a big hit before the CD comes out.

"I've already gotten promises and deals of friends and radio show hosts to play our music. Posters of when you went to the magazine photo shoots are already out and some stores are even selling them separately. Already you girls are a big hit. The Kiss and Tell performance did wonders for our publicity.

"The CD is going to come out in eight days, next Friday. Then four days after on the third of August you guys are going to be on tour with CNT. You'll be performing at eleven different places and also do signings, photo shoots and guest appearances, plus you will also be making the music video for Everybody's Fool. Rin I want you and the girls to get started on what the theme is going to be like. The tour will end on the thirty-first, the last day of August which is perfect because it is exactly a week before elementary and high school students start school again. They always have a major outing or party before returning to routine so the finale performance should be a big hit."

Miroku took a long breath and looked at the girls expectantly. When they didn't say anything, he looked towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who just shrugged.

"Well?" Miroku finally asked.

"You mean that's it?" Sango stated.

"Well, yeah," Miroku said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Awesome," Kagome said and snuggled further into the couch.

"And what's so awesome about it?" Sesshomaru asked raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"I think it's a good idea to have small quick meetings like this every couple days over lunch," Kagome explained. "This way, we're not fully understanding things at the last minute. Instead we get to gradually learn more and more. Plus we don't have to sit around in the same place for an hour just talking and listening and being expected to remember it all."

"She has a point," Inuyasha pointed out and stood up.

"Oh yes, one more thing," Miroku added before Inuyasha left. "Tomorrow Kagome, you'll be going to the police again to confirm your story and to find out whatever information you have. Bring anyone you want since whoever is staying is going with me to get our tour bus. Thank God Sesshomaru still had the one from their last band they supported."

Kagome and the girls nodded.

"And finally," Miroku added once more. Inuyasha growled at the fact he had been stopped twice already. "Later tonight we're going to go shopping again for clothes at Shiori's place. I know you already bought clothes but I think you might need more outfits for the tour."

"Why did I have to stay here to hear that?" Inuyasha asked, very much piqued.

"Oh, you didn't," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha like he had noticed him for the first time. "The girls only needed to hear that. It was only the police and tour bus information that you had to stay for."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to strangle the good for nothing pervert. Finally he relaxed and left the room, grabbing his car keys and then jumping in his car. Only Sesshomaru knew where he was going because this wasn't the first time Inuyasha had done it. He used to do it once a month on the same day, but when the Takahashi corporations started to grow, his time to do it ran short. It wasn't until three months ago when the incident happened that he started going back again. This was the first time though, that Inuyasha was going for a different reason.

Inuyasha droved threw the streets and went through gravel or dirt back roads to reach his destination. He had only stopped at a small flower shop before continuing on his way. At long last the large black gates came into his view and Inuyasha's car slowed until he reached it where it completely stopped. He reversed his car slightly so not to block the way and parked, stepping out of his car and staring at the scene before him. The wind caressed and blew his silver hair. Smells of graveyard soil filled the air and Inuyasha wondered if he should go back in his car and turn back.

'No,' he thought miserably. 'I have to go through with this.'

Inuyasha ducked his head back in the car and pulled out the bouquet of roses with baby breath and lavender. When he shut the car door, he purposely smelled the bouquet just to get the scent of the cemetery out of his lungs. The roses smelled wonderful and Inuyasha remembered the days when he was a child. He would always find his mother in the rose garden at their old house. After both Sesshomaru and his parents died, they had kept the company and grew it, kept the land that still held so many precious memories and bought a new house to move on in. Not yet had Inuyasha returned to his old house, and sadly, Inuyasha didn't think he would ever go and see the rose garden where his mother used to tirelessly work. He had hired gardeners to take care of them now that his mother was gone but he knew their work would never compare to his mother's.

Then, the scent of lavender in the bouquet filled his lungs and the thought of Kagome flashed in his mind. At first, he saw a picture of pure innocence and hope in her eyes as she smiled. The images grew worse and worse though as her image kept flashing. Next thing Inuyasha knew he was thinking about the scene of yesterday afternoon when he had found her, bleeding, scratched, bruised, bloody on the cement floor. Barely conscious…

Inuyasha shook his head angrily and walked threw the gate, kicking at dirt clumps and rocks on the path her followed with the flowers in his hands. He kept his head down, but eventually he began to read the names of the tombstones of the fallen. His mother's grave was father along so he had a while to walk and it wasn't until something caught his eye that Inuyasha stopped walking all together. Curious, he walked off the dirt path and onto the grass, following the row down until he found what had caught his eye.

A large grey tombstone stood proud with three more beside it. Two spaces on either side were free though so they sat alone. It wasn't until he read the name that his heart beat faster…

_Here lies Ayomi Higurashi, a loving mother of two._

_February 9th, 1954 – May 17th, 2004_

"_I love you mom –Kagome."_

Then Inuyasha read the one beside it to the right. His heartbeat was speeding up as he continued to read.

_Here lies Mr. Higurashi, a wonder father of one and a loving grandfather of two._

_June 29th, 1918 – April 18th, 1999_

"_Forever we will love you –Ayomi, Souta and Kagome."_

He turned to read the tombstone to the right of her mothers…

_Here lies Souta Higurashi, a great son and caring brother._

_January 5th, 1998 – May 17th, 2004_

"_I love you bro –Kagome."_

"This must be Kagome's family," Inuyasha whispered to the wind. All of them lay together in peace, just like his parents did. Looking at the bouquet of flowers, Inuyasha pulled three white roses out and placed on one each grave, whispering something inaudible before walking towards his destination once again, never looking back.

It wasn't until he saw a large maple tree that Inuyasha had known he was close. Eventually the familiar tombstones made way in his view and Inuyasha walked slightly faster. He was up at the graves now, looking down at the green lush grass that grew around it. Almost uncontrollably Inuyasha sank down to his knees and laid one hand on each of the stones, his eyes closed in silent prayer. Nothing was heard but the rustling of leaves from the wind and when Inuyasha opened his eyes again, he could have sworn everything, the leaves, the wind, the birds, all went mute.

Inuyasha started to laugh. It resounded in the air like echoes in the mountains and when Inuyasha had stopped he smiled.

"You two would be loving the position Sesshomaru and I are in," Inuyasha whispered. Often when he had visited his parents' graves he had talked to them. "Sesshomaru seems to have fallen for a naïve hyper girl two years younger than himself and I, well, I'm not too sure anymore. We are now the publicists of Black Majik, its main stars are three girls named Kagome, Sango and Rin. They have a manager named Miroku. I swear he is the most lecherous guy I've ever met.

"Its so obvious the Sango and Miroku like each other. According to Kagome she thought they would get married since grade six. And of course there is Sesshomaru and Rin. Seriously, Sesshomaru and Rin have already made out for God's sake. That's the furthest he's ever gotten with a girl. Miroku and Sango have already made out and I honestly only know this stuff because Kagome told me. Oh yeah. Kagome's the lead singer of the band. She looks like an average girl but she doesn't have a so average past. I just saw the tombstones of her only family today. It's weird. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin and I have all lost our family –even though I still have Sesshomaru and he has me…"

Inuyasha paused for a moment before realizing he must be mad. Here he was, in a cemetery, talking to his parents and telling them about who has made out with whom and what Kagome looks like or what she said. Inuyasha shrugged and continued to talk. When your life becomes a living Hell, nothing else really matters.

* * *

_Don't pity me._

_When I hear the screams._

_They deafen me,_

_Yet I pretend it's all a dream._

_Don't dismiss me,_

_When I cry at night._

_As the wind howls,_

_Only adding to my fright._

_Don't apologize,_

_You've done nothing wrong._

_I've lived with it all my life,_

_Though it's never made me strong._

_Don't put me down,_

_I still have soul and mind._

_A mask over my heart,_

_Why am I trembling inside?_

_Don't yell again,_

_I feel scared and alone._

_Like a plague over my spirit,_

_Forever to it I am prone._

_Don't hit me once more,_

_Pain is nothing to me._

_You're only hurting yourself,_

_Covering where love used to be._

_Don't break it,_

_The silver heart around my neck._

_When you yell I hold it and pray,_

_Pray for sanity out of this miserable wreck._

_Don't hurt me,_

_I'm already broken inside._

_Not from your eaten words,_

_But from the tears I've cried…_

Kagome woke up as the scream left her lips. Her body was drenched with sweat and her hair clung to the back of her neck.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha burst in the door and looked at the teary eyed girl that lay on the bed, her hands white from grasping the sheets too hard.

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered. She looked around the room wildly as she tried to find silver hair and amber eyes. The hall outside her room was completely dark and she couldn't see a thing. Kagome started to whimper and she buried her already hot and sweaty body under the sheets more. Her breaths became ragged and sharp as she tried to breath under the hot sheets but when she couldn't get enough oxygen she burst out of the covers, taking large deep breaths.

"Kagome, its okay. It's just me, Inuyasha," Inuyasha said calmly and moved forward.

'Damn,' he thought angrily, 'I can't see a thing.'

"Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called out and Inuyasha fumbled clumsily in her room until he felt the night table by her bed with his hands and found the lamp that sat on it. He turned it on, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Bitch! Relax its just me!"

Kagome calmed down after she heard it was Inuyasha's voice and choice of vocabulary though it was not his appearance. Inuyasha slowly took his hand off her lips and eyed them for a second before turning around and shutting the door.

"Is that you Yash?" Kagome asked, squinted to see if she could recognize Inuyasha. Yes, it was him all right. Just with a mob of black hair instead of silver and deep brown eyes like hers. The emotion was still there though and if anything, it was clearer than ever to read.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

When Kagome glared at him, he rolled his eyes. "Don't answer that then."

Kagome looked down at her sheets that covered her body. Last night had been terribly hot so she had decided to wear the short shorts and the tank top that the maids had provided her with last week when she had first arrived. All of her pyjamas were warm since the apartment always got cold at night. Here, it was completely different.

The sheets were too hot and Kagome continued to sweat, but didn't dare take them off because of Inuyasha presence.

"Why did you scream?" Inuyasha finally asked. He looked at her concerned and worried as he frowned, his eyes searching for answers in hers.

"A really bad dream," Kagome said quietly and Inuyasha crawled on her bed and sat down beside her like he had when she had first confessed everything to him. "It was about the night my father left us," she continued after a slight pause.

"Kagome I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said and looked towards his hands, fiddling with them as if he had a guilty confession. "I was at the cemetery today and saw their resting place. I put a rose down for each of them…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked towards the door of the bedroom.

"Why were you at the cemetery?" Kagome asked quietly.

"For my parents. I always visit them on the day of the first new moon of the month."

"New…moon?" Kagome asked slowly and Inuyasha nodded. Still looked at him, pleading with her eyes to continue and Inuyasha sighed, pushing him self off the bed and reaching his hand out for hers. She looked at it for a while before Inuyasha snorted.

"Its not like I'm going to bite. In case you haven't noticed, I'm human tonight."

'So he turns human on the night of the new moon?' Kagome thought confused but knowing he would answer her eventually, she took his hand. She was slightly surprised when he tried to pull her out of bed but when Kagome forced herself to sit back down because of her attire, Inuyasha only growled and pulled on her harder, forcing her to stand up and uncover the revealing pyjamas.

Inuyasha, unknowing that she was wearing something like that pulled her outside of her room and into his where a window was. He silently opened the window and let the warm summer air flow through the room. His window had a good view of the sky and when the moon was out, an amazing view of it. When he turned towards Kagome to show her, he noticed what she was wearing and blushed. The starlight gave Kagome enough light to see the red tint and in turn blushed her self. This was the most naked Kagome had ever been in front of a guy.

"Ka- Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered out and looked her over. It wasn't his fault; it was those stupid human emotions that made him want to do more than just check her out. Using every bit of self-control he had, Inuyasha then turned from her figure to the star covered sky.

"Once every month," Inuyasha began, "half-demons lose there demonic power for a night so they become human. Well, when it's the new moon I transform and that's exactly what tonight is. By morning I should have my powers back though."

Kagome, forgetting her mortification, walked up beside him and leaned against the windowsill alongside Inuyasha. "So, does anything other than your appearance change?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment in a debate whether or not to tell her. He decided he should and took a deep breath before answering. "Well, other than strength and power and speed, I pretty much remain the same. But, along with losing my demon blood, I lose my demon senses, my conscious. I get a human appearance as well as human emotions. Basically I still feel the same about certain things only I will either feel stronger about it or I'll care less."

"My grandfather told me that once when I was a kid," Kagome whispered. "Its like, if you're a good half-demon, your feelings for power weaken slightly and your feelings for respect, care and love will grow."

Inuyasha winced at the comment. She just _had_ to go there didn't she?

Inuyasha nodded, his stomach feeling funny and his head feeling light.

"So how did you hear me then if the walls were soundproof and your hearing isn't as good?" Kagome asked, still looking at the moonless sky.

"I was…getting a drink and was just passing by your door when I heard it. You didn't exactly scream quietly you know," Inuyasha said though the words were neither harsh nor sarcastic.

In truth, that hadn't been the actual reason. In his human form, his thoughts of Kagome grew as well as the feelings and emotions he held towards the girl. The thought of her wouldn't leave him alone to the point where he had gotten up and stood by her door, debating whether to check on her or not.

"Well, thanks then. I really appreciate you making sure I was okay," Kagome said kindly and looked towards Inuyasha. His brown eyes met hers and for a moment, Inuyasha felt the strong urge to kiss her but instead he smiled and tilted his head slightly. "No problem Kags."

"Say Yash," Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a couple favours tomorrow?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment before she pressed on. "I want you to come with me to the police station again and… I want you to come with me to the cemetery tomorrow if you feel up to it. So much has happened that I didn't even visit them this month on the 17th. I always do…" Kagome started to choke up and silent tears ran down her face. She wiped them away quickly and looked out into the starlit sky. She laughed slightly before shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ever since my mother and brother died, I haven't cried at all. Not even when I caught Hojo cheating on me. Now, all I've been doing is crying. Ever since that night when you saved me, everything just seems to go against me. I haven't cried so much in my life before and now…now I'm a wreck seeing as I've cried almost every single day."

"Well its not like you've had it easy these past two weeks," Inuyasha murmured and Kagome nodded in agreement. Inuyasha stopped leaning on the windowsill and faced her, looking at the ceiling for sometime and then at her face when she mimicked his actions.

Kagome smirked. "So, are you going to do those favours for me or not?"

Inuyasha smiled –actually smiled- and poked her in the stomach. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome let out a deep sigh and leaned forward, resting her head just below his chin. Feeling brave, Inuyasha stroked her hair with his left hand and rested his chin on her head.

Kagome took in Inuyasha's strong masculine scent and sighed contently. "I don't know Inuyasha. I'm just glad you're going to be there for me."

"I always will," Inuyasha vowed and quickly took her cheeks lightly in his hand and lifted her chin up so that she was gazing into his eyes. Inuyasha smirked before placing a swift kiss on her forehead and letting her go.

Kagome almost looked shocked but hadn't shown any signs of her disliking it and walked to the door when he let her go. Before she left the room completely, Kagome turned her head to glance at Inuyasha once more.

"Thank you."

With those two words said and the feeling of exhaustion starting to overwhelm her, Kagome dragged herself into her room and collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep slumber with the thoughts of a black haired, browned-eyed guy swirling in her deepest thoughts.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Oh, and the bra thing in this chapter happened to my friend at her birthday party. I don't think I'll ever forget that…**

**Please vote for my next story. Stuff is on my profile.**

**_Next Chapter: How to Deal_**

**Review! Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all my reviews. I forgot the breaks in between so if you got this story twice...sorry about that.**

**To: Rikku-Tasuki- See? I updated today...**

**To: Smfan- Hope you got my email!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 18- How To Deal**

The car was a deathly silent as the two watched the world go by them.

Well, one of them anyways, for the second person was lying unconscious due to previous acts of behaviour. When would he ever learn?

Sango shook her head when they had reached a red stop light and took a glance at the guy in the front seat beside her. She felt the need to revert her gaze the moment she did it in fear he would notice but obviously she had no worries for the man no longer could catch her in his current state.

She watched him intently, studying his features and admitting to herself of his charming looks. Even though his deeds were a little tainted, his good facial features, well built body and smile that could make almost any girl swoon could win him everything. Too bad she went for personality over looks…

Honking snapped her out of her thoughts and saw that the light had changed green, many angry and intolerant people behind her cursing and cussing. Sango stepped on the gas and sped off; she vaguely knew where the place to pick up the tour bus was though Miroku knew the exact number and street. Optimistically he would wake up at any moment.

Her hopes where answered when Miroku started to stir, mumbling quietly to himself about porn stars in hot bikinis. Eventually, Miroku came around to the point where he remembered where he was and what he was doing. Said person glanced at Sango and looked at her confused, his face scrunching up in thought before he rubbed his head. His face lit up but then dissipated when he realized it was Sango who had knocked him out.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"Why did you knock me out…again?"

Sango sighed. "You put your hand on my seat so when I sat down after paying for gas I would sit on your hand so you would get a good feel of it."

Miroku smiled goofily before nodding. "Ah yes, I remember it all now. Thank you for reminding me."

Sango turned bright red at his comment but said no more in fear she would only cause herself to be in a worse position than she already was in. She drove a little further until Miroku pointed to the street they were going down. Sango turned sharply and sped up. Passing three cars in her lane, Sango had to ram on the breaks when Miroku pointed out the place a little too late. Somehow though, with Sango's miraculous if not life-threatening driving style, she made the turn and parked right in front of the door.

Use to Sango's unique driving ways, Miroku made it out of the car without trembling in paralysing fear and went into the building, Sango hot on his heels.

A man in a business suit came to greet them to the building, shaking both of their hands before actually recognizing who they were.

"Hey! You're Sango Tajii from Black Majik. And you're Miroku Hoshi!" the man exclaimed and shook their hands once more. Sango could only smile and Miroku looked almost embarrassed. "So what can I do for you two today?" the businessman asked and went to the front desk, grabbing a clipboard and a pen before looking at them expectantly.

"We're here to pick up the Takahashi brothers' bus. And I believe he said something about a truck for the equipment as well," Miroku informed and handed him several sheets of paper. "These are the documents Sesshomaru told me you would need as well as Sesshomaru Takahashi's phone number in case you don't believe us."

On numerous occasions Sesshomaru had said that they had always believed that the copies for the vehicles were fake so they had to call in order to make sure either he or Inuyasha were aware that these people were picking the trucks up.

"Alright then," he said. "By the way, I'm Mr. Thompson, vice-president of the company. I don't think a call to either of the Mr. Takahashi's is necessary since its obvious you're together. Now, do you want some drivers to drive the bus and equipment truck down for you?"

Miroku nodded. They didn't have enough people to drive Sango's car, the truck and the tour bus.

"Okay then, it will only take a couple minutes to get them on the way. I just need you to sign this Mr. Hoshi and you to sign this Ms. Tajii."

Mr. Thompson gave Miroku a booklet to supposedly read over and initial and sign and a notebook to Sango. When Sango gave him a curious look, Mr. Thompson gave a sheepish smile before explaining. "My wife and daughter Jessica –she's is eleven- are major fans of your band. Jessica was over yesterday and forgot her notebook here. She wants to become an authoress and write books. She really is talented. All of her ideas for stories are written down in there. I was going to bring it back tonight but maybe you could surprise her and autograph the inside of it?"

Sango smiled and grabbed a pen from Mr. Thompson's hand. "Sure." Writing the same signature she's had for years, Sango wrote it and beside her autograph gave a short memo. _Dear Jessica, keep writing your stories. I hear you have tons of talent. One day I hope to see your books on the shelves of a bookstore so I can read it and be able to see for myself. Love from, Sango Tajii –Black Majik._

She closed the notebook by the time Miroku had finished initialling everything. Mr. Thompson took the booklet first and signed the back of it himself and then took the book from Sango, smiling gratefully in return. "Thank you, this will make her day."

"Your welcome."

When somebody came in wearing a blue button up shirt with the company's logo on it, Sango and Miroku knew they were ready. Hopping in Sango's car, the two made their way back to the mansion.

"You know, you just made that little girl's day. If not, her year," Miroku stated, gazing into Sango's eyes. He reached his hand out, giving Sango the decision whether to hold it or not. Smiling, Sango took one hand off the steering wheel and laid it on top of his.

"Maybe," she whispered. "But I know that she definitely made mine."

Miroku nodded and brought her hand to his lips. Placing a light kiss on her hand, he smiled when she didn't pull away. She had only sighed in what he believed was content.

* * *

"What do you mean_ no one_ is here?" Miroku asked quizzically. "Sesshomaru and Rin were working on the new design for the bus so it had the band's name on it. Inuyasha and Kagome are at the police station but it's been at least two hours! They should be back by now!"

Sango slipped her hand in Miroku's clenched one and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Miroku, relax, its not his fault."

Miroku calmed down somewhat, realizing that Sango was right. The doorman was only doing his job and knowing that he had been shouting, Miroku apologized before going on. "They were supposed to be here. Do you know where they went?"

The doorman nodded. "Yes. Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi and Ms. Noto went on a 'lunch date.' Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi should be at the police station but since they have not returned then I don't really know where they went. I heard something about buying three bouquets of white and red roses though before they left for the police station."

Miroku looked back at Sango whose eyes were as wide as she was tough. Kagome and Inuyasha were at the cemetery, paying their respects to Kagome's family. "She always went on the day her brother and mother passed away," Sango whispered into Miroku's ear. "She didn't go that day so maybe she brought Inuyasha to come with her today. The police station is by the cemetery."

Miroku agreed and thanked the doorman who only nodded in return. Walking up to Sango's room with nothing else to do, they started to play a game of poker. With the cards laid out and the money –a pile of old pennies that were never used- they started to draw cards.

"Texas Hold'em right?" Miroku asked and Sango only nodded her head up and down to answer. She had a good hand and apparently Miroku did too for he wanted to raise the stakes. "Let's up the bet shall we dear Sango?"

Sango looked at her hand and the three cards down on the ground. Two more cards had yet to be put down but already her hand was practically unbeatable. "Alright then. If I win you have to be my slave for the rest of tomorrow and no lecherous deeds," Sango said smoothly and smirked. Miroku was going down.

"But that's two things!" Miroku whined and when he saw that Sango wasn't going to let in he sighed. "Fine. If I win, you have to do whatever I say for the entire day tomorrow and you automatically have to have a date with me tonight."

Sango thought about it for a moment before agreeing, he wasn't going to win so their was no worrying, right?

Another card was drawn and Sango threw in three pennies.

"I call and I raise you two."

Sango rolled her eyes and put in two more pennies. There was more at stake then just a pile of pennies.

One more card was drawn and Sango flushed in excitement. She was definitely invincible now. Sango threw in five pennies and Miroku called. She laid down her hand the exact same time as Miroku and gave a yelp of elation when she noticed Miroku only had a flush. She had four-of-a-kind.

Miroku was equally as excited and jumped up, doing what one could call a happy dance before Sango's confused voice started him out of his thrill.

"Why are you so happy? I won."

Miroku grinned before sitting back down and picking up his hand, putting the cards in order before laying them back down, facing Sango. "No my dear, I won."

Sango looked at the five cards in sheer horror. Miroku didn't just have a flush for a hand he had a _straight _flush. She had a date with Miroku tonight. And she was to be his personal slave for the entire day tomorrow.

Crap…

* * *

Rin sat beside Sesshomaru in his Maserati convertible. The top was down so the wind blew both black and silver hair in a wild frenzy. Rin tried to grab her hair and put it in a ponytail but then noticed that she had missed a chunk and pulled out the elastic, giving up in the end. Sesshomaru didn't ease off the gas and sped down the highway towards the mansion.

"Do you think Miroku and Sango are back already?" Rin asked and grabbed the armrest with white fists when Sesshomaru had to slam on the breaks so not to hit the car in front of them. A red light a while in front of them prevented any more movement and Rin was thankful for the seatbelt that held her back against the seat.

"Most likely. I knew we shouldn't have ordered dessert," Sesshomaru said, scolding himself for his mistake.

"I'm sorry," Rin said quietly and Sesshomaru stole a glance her way, wishing he hadn't said the last part out loud.

"Don't be. It was worth it."

Rin seemed to cheer up at this and agreed. "That was really good. I should give Kagome the recipe so she can make it for me," Rin said, trying not to drool at the thought of the chocolate lunch dessert.

Sesshomaru chuckled and pressed down on the gas pedal as the traffic started to move. It was slower this time and Rin looked at the shops that lined the road. When something caught her eye, Rin gave a crazed look at Sesshomaru prior to asking him. "Was that a poster of…us?" Rin asked, nodding her head to the shop now far behind them.

"Probably. Your posters are everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Rin asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah. You mean after all this time and after that walk to the café you didn't notice the seven of them that we passed?"

If Rin had been drinking anything she would have spit it out, but luckily for Sesshomaru she wasn't and instead she spat out the word, "se- seven?"

Sesshomaru nodded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Really it was, just not to Rin's mind. "Seriously?"

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation. "Yes I'm serious. Anything else?" There was another red light and Sesshomaru stopped. There seemed to be a lot of them lately.

"Actually there is."

"What?" Sesshomaru didn't mean to sound rude but how could she be this clueless? How the hell did he fall for her?

Without a word, Rin leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then he remembered. That's why he fell for her. She was just Rin.

"Thanks Sesshy."

Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer that so he didn't. He just drove with the crowd of cars and wished, hoped that no one had told Miroku, Sango, Kagome and especially Inuyasha he took Rin to lunch. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, much; he just didn't know how they would react to the stoic and business-like Sesshomaru as well…not so stoic and business-like. And his brother…he would _never_ hear the end of it knowing his brat of a half-brother.

When the mansion gates came into sight and they eventually went in through them, Sesshomaru saw only Sango's car in the driveway.

"Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Rin asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I don't know Rin. Maybe the other two know."

After he parked the car and walked into the house, he heard a loud slap followed by the harsh insults of Sango.

"You stupid, idiotic, perverted, queer-minded, tainted, and misjudged LECHER! _Hands OFF_!" Sesshomaru was very happy that Rin wasn't at all like that though he wasn't entirely sure since last time they argued they ended up kissing at the Kiss and Tell. That was something Sesshomaru had never thought he would get the impulse to do.

Rin giggled beside him and looped her arm in his. "Come on Sesshy. Let's go and see what Miroku's done now."

Sesshomaru, trying to maintain some dignity as he was being dragged, and muttered, "I'll give you three guesses."

Rin only laughed more and knocked on Sango's bedroom door before going in without invitation. There on the ground was Miroku, Sango straddling his waist with her fist raised.

"Now Sango don't be rash! Just think, tomorrow I can do it without problems involving a black and blue cheek." Though he had whispered the last part, Sango had heard and blushed since Sesshomaru and Rin heard as well; she punched the pervert in the head, knocking him out.

"And why, may I ask, is Miroku allowed to touch you tomorrow without any problems Sango?" Rin asked, letting go of Sesshomaru and walking over towards the imprudent girl on top of a poor unconscious lecher.

"Well, um, er…it's a very long story so I think we should get down to the bottom of things since you're both back late from your lunch date," Sango said, raising her eyebrows twice with an all too smug look on her face. Sango of course, made the mistake of staying on Miroku, straddling his hips when all of a sudden…

_Slap_

"Miroku! I can't believe you!"

"I can," Sesshomaru murmured before clearing his throat to catch the attention of Rin, Sango and Miroku. "Can we please just finish our work? We're obviously doing this without the help of Inuyasha and Kagome so…" he never finished his sentence for at that moment, Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Why wouldn't we help?" Inuyasha asked and leaned on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but continued, disregarding Inuyasha's question. "So can we get this done?"

Concurring with Sesshomaru's question, Sango and Miroku stood up and joined the others when Sango noticed Kagome was missing. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha took a peek out of Sango's bedroom to see that Kagome's bedroom door was still closed. "She's in her room putting away some things."

"And what would those things be Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, getting a very uncomfortable glance from Inuyasha.

"Things she needs."

"Specifically?" Sango probed, not seeing Inuyasha's dilemma.

Inuyasha exploded with all the awkward feelings that started to build up. "Damn it! She needs those stupid things you women use! She said that she would need them soon! I don't know exactly what she got because she let me stay in the God damned car so would you get off my freaking back?"

Inuyasha sounded like he was whining like a five-year-old by the end of the sentence and was redder than the dark shade in his room.

Kagome rushed out of her room hearing Inuyasha's screams and stopped abruptly when she saw the entire group standing in a circle, looking at Inuyasha like he had grown something freakish and then at Kagome with embarrassed looks on their faces. She could have slapped herself when she asked. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha turned redder and redder under Kagome's questioning gaze and finally he cracked. "I can't take it anymore! I hate you," he pointed to Sango, "you," he pointed to Miroku, "you," he pointed to Sesshomaru, "and you," he pointed to Rin. "If you four didn't ask me for every single freaking thing in every freaking specific detail, I wouldn't be in this God forsaken position now would I?"

Instead of waiting for the four to answer, he growled, grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her down the stairs with him. "We'll be on the bus. Bring the designs down when you finally get your asses down there."

Kagome gave them a confused look before her friends disappeared from view, leaving only herself with the angered half-demon. When they had finally made it onto the bus, Inuyasha showed her around quite calmly before Kagome decided to ask something.

Before she uttered a word out, Inuyasha stopped her by putting his hand over her mouth. "Please don't ask me that question," Inuyasha begged, knowing the question she was going to ask.

"Okay then," she said slowly when he had removed his hand. "What happened upstairs?"

"I told you not to ask that!" Inuyasha shouted desperately.

"No, you said don't ask the question I was going to ask you. I was going to ask where would one of you sleep since there are only five beds!" Kagome shot back in defence.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before he opened his mouth with the form of an "o" on his lips. He regained his composure after several seconds of staring and then muttered his famous line that always got him out of answering or saying something appropriate: "Feh."

* * *

How would one explain something so simple, casual and downright fun to be so romantic? How would one explain the comfort that you only felt with the one person that you know you could spend the rest of your life with? How would one explain how something so friendly could be so intimate at the same time?

Sango would never know.

Like business, answering confusing and pointless questions that would only make you more confused never appealed to her.

Here she was, wearing a skirt that came down to her knees with slits up the sides with a lavender tank top that was thickly outlined in lace. Sitting down at her favourite restaurant of all time, sharing a huge plate of spaghetti that made her think of the movie Lady And The Tramp, sipping a chocolate milkshake with one of the most lecherous people in the world and Sango was thoroughly enjoying herself. Though to her mind that seemed to be an understatement.

Miroku sat across from her; careful to take his share of the meal and listen to everything she had to say. He knew Sango too well and smiled when he thought of the first night they met.

It had seemed to be almost like fate…

_Miroku looked around the classroom in look for one of his best friends, Kagome. He had met her only a week before when he had first moved to the area. He was living with his uncle and the suburban areas made him a little weary compared to the peaceful and quiet country he had once called home. Of course, it was the country and its lack of medical buildings that ended up killing his parents. _

_Miroku, lecherous even at the age of eleven, saw Kagome walking home alone from the park. She had just walked out of the forest and with no parents around her; Miroku saw this as a perfect opportunity to introduce him self. _

_And to get a "feel" of what she was like._

_After a couple of good slaps and explanations, Kagome and him had become quick friends and soon realized that they attended the same school. It was then, that Miroku met Sango. When Miroku had first seen her through the crowd he had somehow mistaken her for his dear friend Kagome and groped her, for a warm welcome._

"_Pervert!" a voice screamed from who he had thought was Kagome and soon realized his deadly mistake._

"_Oh, I'm so… Well, hello there. My name is Miroku. I'm very sorry but I couldn't help but notice your divine beauty and…"_

"_Save it!" the girl shouted and slapped him across the face._

"_Sango, go easy on him!" he heard a familiar voice cry from behind and once he saw Kagome's raven locks, he knew he would be spared. Barely._

"_But Kagome! He…he…"_

"_Groped you?" Kagome asked and when Sango nodded, Kagome turned her vicious glare towards him. "Miroku, how could you?"_

"_I thought she was you!" Miroku defended himself and put his arms up._

_This made the girl Kagome called Sango look at Kagome funny. "Is he your boyfriend?" Sango asked and Kagome instantly shook her head fiercely. _

"_No, no! This is my friend Miroku. Miroku," she said nodding her head towards her friend, "this is my friend Sango."_

"_Its an honour to meet you my dear Sango," Miroku said and scouted closer to the girl._

"_Why, thank you," she said giggling at his behaviour but quickly the giggling ceased. Miroku let out a content sigh._

"_Lecher!"_

And that was how it all started. He knew since then that Sango didn't like going to fancy, dress up, white tie type of places whence he came up with this idea for their first date: a casual place with good food where Sango wouldn't feel out of place.

From the look on her face, Miroku knew he had succeeded.

"So," Miroku started, "how's the food?"

Sango took another forkful of the spaghetti and swallowed before answering. "Awesome. Thanks for taking me here. How did you know it's my favourite spot for food?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. "I actually just found it. Everybody said it was a really good place and I thought you would rather go to a place like this than some fancy restaurant. Am I right?"

"Very." Sango took another sip of her milkshake and looked at Miroku. He looked so happy, so content. He mirrored her feelings and Sango laughed slightly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango's sudden outburst of laughter and she only laughed some more. "What's so funny?" Miroku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing really."

Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned forward across the table. "You can't be laughing about 'nothing really'."

Sango started to blush somewhat and stuttered, trying to cover up her actual reason. "Y- yes you c- can."

"No you can't," Miroku argued, smirking at her loss for words.

"Fine!" Sango gave in and looked to the floor.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sango countered.

"Well what were you laughing at?" Miroku persisted and Sango sighed in exasperation.

"I was laughing at the fact that I thought this would never happen."

Miroku scrunched up his brow in confusion and reached his hand over to lie on top of hers. She looked almost sad.

"Honestly, neither did I. But that doesn't mean I'm not glad it happened."

Sango looked up and smiled at him warmly. "Thanks Miroku. I feel the same."

Miroku relaxed at this and sat back down fully, never taking his hand off hers. It was weird, thinking that this date wouldn't have occurred if he hadn't won that round of poker. Miroku smiled at the thought.

He had just found his new favourite game.

* * *

"Kagome wake up!" Sango urged as she started to shake Kagome violently but eventually gave up when the girl only stirred. Sango was confused by the fact that even though Sango had been on a date last night and didn't come back until late, she was still up and ready before Kagome who had gone to bed long before her. "What does this girl do at nights?" Sango asked annoyed and decided to use the lethal threat. If this didn't wake her up, nothing would. "Kagome! Hurry and get up! Miroku's coming to get you!"

Nothing.

She didn't even stir this time.

"Ah!" Sango shouted and ran out of the room, crashing into Rin on the way.

"Have you gotten her up yet?" Rin asked. It was Rin who had the job to wake up the girls but when Rin failed in waking Kagome up, she had called for Sango.

"No! I swear she must have been up all night last night to be _this_ tired."

"What the hell are you two yelling about?" Inuyasha mumbled and yawned, stretching before rubbing his eyes and looking at the two women.

"Kagome won't wake up!" Sango yelled and glanced at Inuyasha. Though he was up, he didn't look like he had gotten any sleep last night either. His face was pale and bags circled under his eyes.

"Who?" he asked sleepily and Sango only confirmed her thoughts.

"Kagome. You know, the lead singer? The one who you fight with all the time? The one you've fallen head over heels in love for?" Rin only meant the last part of the joke but Inuyasha took no notice. He only nodded lazily and dragged himself to Kagome's room.

"Whatever. I'll get her then."

Sango and Rin watched in confusion as Inuyasha dragged himself into Kagome's bedroom and looked at the girl for a moment before shaking her. "Kags get the hell up."

Nothing.

"Kags!"

Nothing.

Inuyasha jumped on the bed and shook her more violently. "Get up!"

Kagome only mumbled to herself and Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Sango and Rin stood in the doorway though Inuyasha took no notice. Instead, muttering the words "Damn it all", the half-demon collapsed beside the sleeping girl fast and then before Rin could take a step he was out cold.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sango said dryly and started walking down the hall.

"Hey Sango! Where are you going?" Rin asked and ran to catch up with the fast walking girl.

"To get Sesshomaru and Miroku. They can deal with them. You and me still have to get ready for that mall appearance for our single and that show tonight."

* * *

They went in two different cars. Kagome refused to go in any car but hers and with that, Inuyasha volunteered to drive his as well though nobody was sure it was safe. Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten ready in record timing, Kagome looking amazing with the little time put into her makeup and Inuyasha in the way he somehow managed to get out the fifty knots from his hair.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Sango asked Kagome who stifled a yawn.

"Of course I am!" Kagome exclaimed and started her car with the remote. "I just had a restless night." It was actually the truth though it wasn't the _entire_ truth. Now, every night when she couldn't sleep she would go into Inuyasha's room to either wake him up and talk to him or try to fall asleep beside him. Kagome had told Inuyasha if he ever had trouble he could go to her room and wake her up, though he hadn't done so yet and Kagome highly doubted that he ever would.

Ever since her stalker came after her for the second time, Kagome had been having nightmares every night. Most were about her friends suffering though some nights she had glimpses of her past. Her past: something she never wanted to remember.

Kagome jumped in the front seat with Sango and Rin following her, both sitting in the back seat.

"You drive ahead. I have a vague idea of where the place is but I'm not entirely sure where it is," Kagome yelled through her open window towards Inuyasha.

He nodded in return and started the car with Sesshomaru in the front seat beside him. Quickly, Kagome glanced at the clock and stared in shock at the time.

7:02

Kagome put her car in reverse after Inuyasha backed out of the driveway and started to talk to Sango and Rin. "So where are we going again?"

"First I think we're going to the mall for an appearance and signing and then tonight we have to go on the Play building tonight for their show," Rin answered and leaned against the seat, closing her eyes.

Kagome nodded her head. Play was the famous channel for all music. They played retro, rap, hip-hop, classical, heavy metal, dance, any music that existed they played. They were mostly famous for playing today's hit music and they had several channels on TV. They played mostly music videos but also did interviews, famous times, issues, fights between stars, gossip and all that stuff. Knowing she was going to be on that channel made her shudder. That channel could bring bad publicity to even the most perfect band, but it could also get you amazing fans and great publicity.

"So Sango," Rin asked, opening her eyes and looking towards her friend that sat beside her. "How was your date last night?"

Sango instantly turned red and Kagome remembered when Rin updated her on recent news.

'That's right,' Kagome thought. 'Sango lost a bet and she had to have a date with him and she was his personal slave for the entire day.'

Sango crossed her arms but couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. "It was…perfect."

"So when's the next date?" Kagome asked quickly and Sango fell for the trap.

"This Wednesday."

"So there is a second date!" Rin cheered and gave a high-five to Kagome who twisted her arm back.

"Yeah…wait a minute!" Sango yelled and Kagome and Rin giggled.

"And what about your _lunch date_ with Sesshomaru yesterday Rin?" Sango interrupted the girls' laughter and Kagome looked at Rin through her rear-view mirror.

"You and Sesshomaru had a date?" Kagome exclaimed and squealed.

"Yup." Rin seemed quite cheerful about it and showed no embarrassment unlike Sango beside her.

"How was it?" Sango asked.

"Fun. Oh yeah and Kagome we have to go back so you can learn how to make the chocolate dessert they have there. Its so good!"

Kagome laughed and followed Inuyasha through the streets though he kept speeding up causing Kagome to almost crash into other cars trying to keep up with him.

Picking up her cell phone angrily, Sango and Rin laughed behind her, knowing full well Inuyasha was going to get a taste of Kagome in the morning.

She was _never_ a morning person.

It ringed a couple times but eventually, Inuyasha's masculine voice came from the other end.

"_What's up Kags?"_

"Don't 'what's up Kags?' me! Stop driving so freaking insanely! I can barely keep up with you without killing myself in the process!"

"_Can't handle it then?" _Inuyasha asked, smirking on the other end. Miroku grinned happily at the comment and Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes at the lecher's perverted thoughts.

"Oh, I can handle it alright Yash," Kagome said, rising to the challenge. "You just need to play fair and tell me first."

"_Don't fight with me Kagome. You know you will lose."_

"We'll see." With that, Kagome ended the call and sped up, passing several cars in the four-lane area and easily catching up with Inuyasha. He obviously didn't see her there for when Kagome honked at him, rolling down the windows so the girls could give them 'signs' Inuyasha and the boys looked startled for she had disobeyed him.

Kagome gave the 'rock on' sign with her hand before speeding off and just making the yellow light. She knew it was the intersection ahead that they had to turn at so she drove on, laughing along with her friends when they saw through the rear-view mirror, Inuyasha's car stuck at the red light. She could practically hear Inuyasha cursing her to Hell.

Her cell phone rang and she checked the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello Yash. Beautiful drive isn't it?"

"_Damn it Kagome! I almost crashed into three cars trying to follow you!"_

"Well," Kagome said, taking a dramatic pause before continuing. "Now you know how it feels like to drive behind you."

Ending the call once more she could imagine Inuyasha's red face from all of his cussing and Kagome slowed her car down as she continued. The race wasn't worth getting a speeding ticket. She turned her car to the right at the intersection and somehow, with the help of Sango and Rin, found the mall that none of them ever knew existed. And once they saw it, they instantly regretted it.

The mall was huge -bigger than huge. Kagome parked her car beside the entrance to the parking lot so that the boys would see them. It didn't take long before Inuyasha's car came speeding up and Inuyasha had to slam on the breaks when he saw Kagome's convertible in front of him. She rolled down her window and saw Inuyasha's face.

Her prediction was right.

He was red.

He was angry.

And he was definitely cursing her every being.

Oh how she loved it.

Kagome beamed up at him and made a motion with her hands to make him go in front of her.

Inuyasha's anger boiled as he saw her innocent face beam up at him. Oh how he wished he could wipe that smile off her face.

How could you deal with such disobedience in someone so innocent looking?

Easy.

You get revenge.

And that everybody; is how to deal.

* * *

**_Next Chapter: _Who Knows?**

**Vote for the next story and review!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey. Sorry for the wait. **

**Dedication: I want to dedicate this chapter to BurningCherry55. Please read her story Pure Goals: A Miko's Tale. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

**

Chapter 19- Who Knows

Giggling, laughter and squeals of excitement could be heard distinctly from inside the mall. When Miroku had led the group to an area where no customers could go they sighed in relief but wondered what would happen once they entered the actual part of the mall. Miroku had informed them on the way that apparently, a huge section was put off for the girls to sit, relax and sign autographs. They weren't to perform but they could answer questions and sign their autographs to other people. An announcer there would speak of them and then talk about how the group formed…blah, blah, blah.

Overall, Miroku said not to worry and that they –meaning Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and him- would be with them the entire time. Though they may be hidden or somewhere else, they would be there to help and defend if needed. Plus, hopefully no rumours would be brought up though Miroku wasn't entirely sure since he didn't know the people too well.

Men in black suits and ties met them at the door that would lead them to the area where they were to be, and one opened the door, the announcer calling out their names with people shrieking and screaming.

"Why are they screaming over us?" Kagome asked dumbfounded. "Its not like we've done anything truly worthwhile."

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha hissed from behind as they walked through the lane created and blocked off by ropes.

"Well, it's not like we've donated anything to something special. We haven't saved anybody's life or something like that and yet we get more credit than people who actually do."

"That my dear Kags," Inuyasha said in a low voice, "is the sad truth about showbiz."

The girls smiled and waved, stopping several times to sign autographs, take pictures and shake hands. Many already had their single on CD and Kagome felt like slapping them. She felt like screaming that they weren't worth such a big fuss but Inuyasha was right. People cared more about famous people than people that actually did something meaningful.

She looked around the mall, passed the crowd and saw posters of the band everywhere. The store that sold strictly things like CDs had copies of their single in the window.

'For God's sake,' Kagome thought. 'The single only has our song Everybody's Fool on it and they're acting like it's an actual CD with twenty songs.'

The announcer came forward and greeted the girls. The man was demon; it was easy to see with the single coloured lines under each of his eyes and the unnatural blue hue his hair held. He hugged and kissed the girls on the cheek and then led them onto the mini stage made for their arrival.

"Welcome Black Majik!" he shouted into the microphone.

He turned to look at them and smiled. He whispered so that only the girls would hear but the undertone wasn't needed for the crowd around them blocked it out. "My name is Dai. It really is an honour to meet you," he said sincerely and Rin smiled.

"The honour is ours."

Dai seemed shocked slightly at this but grinned and then turned to the audience that surrounded them. He started talking a bit about the band while the girls did some more signing and picture taking. It wasn't until Dai announced that they would be answering questions did Kagome, Sango and Rin take a seat in the chairs provided.

"What about paparazzi?" Sango asked. "We're going to need to pick the people carefully so something doesn't happen that we don't want."

Rin and Kagome nodded and turned to face the crowd. Hands went up and Rin was forced to pick first.

"Okay," she said, looking into the mass of people that encircled them. She saw a middle-aged woman with a child upon her shoulders. The little girl had her hands up too and Rin smiled. "The woman with the little girl on her shoulders. In the purple jacket."

She made her way more up to the front and Dai handed her the microphone. Her question was fairly simple. As were the many questions that followed. Eventually, they got more difficult since all the easy questions were answered.

It was Kagome's turn to pick and she saw a girl by the age of eleven being pushed by the crowd. She was right by the ropes but she cringed every time somebody pushed her. Kagome felt bad and grabbed the younger girl's hand. She stared at Kagome in awe when Kagome pulled her under the rope.

Dai came up to Kagome and handed the little girl the mike.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked and the little girl looked sheepishly to the floor before answering.

"Julia."

"I love that name," Kagome said, smiling warmly and bent her knees so she was level with the younger girl. "Do you have a question for me?"

Julia nodded her head and took the microphone from Kagome. "Can you come and visit me and my friends at the hospital? My nanny," she pointed to a woman who was looking wide-eyed at Julia, "let me come today because you're my favourite band but my friends couldn't come."

Kagome took a sharp breath in at the word 'hospital.' So this girl was sick with some disease? It was then that Kagome noticed the girl was well covered. For such weather outside –though it wasn't the warmest weather mind you- an oversized shirt that covered her hands and baggy sweatpants wasn't exactly ideal. The nurse, or nanny as Julia had phrased it, ran past the ropes and picked up Julia.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and turned to leave when Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned around and Kagome noticed that Rin and Sango were now right behind her.

"Don't be." Kagome looked to Julia who was smiling towards Sango. "What hospital Julia?"

Julia scrunched her face up in thought before smiling. "The kiddie one!"

Kagome tilted her head before realizing she meant the one specifically for kids. It was in the downtown part of their area.

"Then Julia," Kagome said, getting a smile from her friends. "I promise I'll come an visit you."

Kagome's heart swelled up with happiness when she saw Julia's excited face and the nurse's one as well.

"Thank you," the nurse whispered and walked outside of the ropes. People in the crowd started cheering and Kagome turned to Rin and Sango.

"This is stuff we need to start thinking about."

Sango nodded her head. "I agree. We need to start donating to these hospitals and foundations."

It was Sango's turn to pick the next person and hopefully it would be one of their last. When Sango checked the large clock that hung on the far wall, she noticed they still had fifteen minutes left. Surely the questioning would end in five minutes so Dai could close it off and such.

Sango scanned the crowd and saw a nice looking woman. She seemed to be in her older teens and Sango noticed that she had her hand up every single time. But so did the rest of the crowd.

"The girl in the red t-shirt," Sango called out and waved to the girl. The girl walked over and it was then that Sango saw her mistake. The girl held a notebook and pen and behind her, a man with a camera started to take pictures.

Cursing under her breath, Sango knew she had no way out of it now. She gave a 'help me' glance towards Kagome and Rin who were by her side in a minute.

"Now Ms. Higurashi," the reporter said. "Would you ever think about going solo and producing a record on your own?"

Kagome looked to Sango and Rin. They gave her a wink and Kagome knew they had no worries about Kagome's answer. She was glad they didn't doubt her one bit and from that, Kagome gained strength to answer her question.

"Never."

"But what if they tire of music and you want to continue?"

Only one question was allowed but the reporter pressed on anyways. Kagome didn't have to answer the question but she felt obligated to do so. If she didn't answer that, hurtful rumours could be spread and that was something Black Majik had just gotten rid of. To a certain degree of course since gossip about them wouldn't end for a long time.

"If Sango and Rin didn't want to continue music, I probably wouldn't either. Sango and Rin are as dedicated to music as I am. They were the ones that actually showed me that I could have a career in music and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for them. So I stick to my answer to your previous question. Black Majik started together as a team and will end together as a team. I would never leave their sides for fame."

The female reporter was about to ask another question but this caused uproar. More paparazzi and reporters filled the scene and soon, everything was a mess. People were getting shoved and more interviewers tried to get information out of the girls. Dai told everyone that the appearance was over and that he wished everyone a good day. Kagome, Sango and Rin still smiled to some people and waved to little kids, but they didn't stop to sign anything. It was hard enough to wave to a little child before Sesshomaru, Miroku or Inuyasha would push them along.

Once they were safe behind the doors, in which they came out of, Sango cursed insanely. She cursed at the fact she should have known the girl was more than she appeared and that she should have noticed the cameraman beside her.

Rin walked up to her troubled friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Sango. It wasn't your fault at all. None of us knew that she was actually a reporter. Stop putting the blame on yourself. It was their fault for ruining it for our fans but we answered the questions and picked a variety of ages. We did nothing wrong."

Sango seemed to relax at that and eventually they got her to come with them down the hall back to their cars.

"Do you guys want to get breakfast at Kaede's?" Miroku suggested. "I really need a coffee."

Everyone agreed and together they made their way into the two cars and drove down to Kaede's café.

* * *

Days flew by like the breeze that chilled the unusually cool summer. The late night show was a success compared to the mall appearance, though now everything seemed to be automatic. Get up, get ready, look good, go somewhere, eat, go somewhere else, eat more, go shopping or sign autographs, eat once more and then sleep.

And they hated it.

It wasn't the fact that they hated showbiz, or singing. They hated the fact that no longer could they walk the streets without being swarmed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha informed that it would die down eventually, but since Everybody's Fool was now at the top of the charts, they couldn't go anywhere without heavily disguising themselves and by doing that they looked suspicious.

And they hated that.

True to their word, Black Majik visited Julia's hospital, donated to children's foundations and charities around the area. Several times they had refused to become models for a certain brand of perfume or shoes or clothing line only for the reason that publicity could rag them out if they made a simple mistake of wearing a different brand. Many people came to the gates of the Takahashi mansion and asked for an interview to see if they could somehow make Black Majik ditch or fire either Takahashi Corporations or even their manager Miroku. To that they all said no since the reason they did so was clear on every one of their faces: greed.

And they hated them for it.

Now, Kagome, Sango and Rin are accustomed to life in a mansion though that doesn't mean that they didn't refuse to have maids come and clean their room everyday. Kagome had befriended the chef of the mansion and some times they would cook meals together for everyone. But at this instant, the girls sat in the lounge, reading over some interesting news in the recent articles of teen magazines.

The laughter didn't seem to end as more pages were turned, and more lies were discovered.

"Are they serious?" Rin exclaimed. "I am so not in a feud with Kagura."

"Kagura from Tainted Pure you mean?" Sango asked and looked over to the page Rin was reading.

"Yeah, apparently they were 'dating.'"

Sango snorted and laughed some more when she read another thing she had not yet known about herself. The laughter didn't cease when the boys filed in, each giving them weird looks when the girls went into a giggle-fit over something stupid.

"If I didn't know better, I would seem you _like _the gossip," Inuyasha said and sat down on the far couch. He noticed Sesshomaru was going into the kitchen and asked him to get him a drink.

"Get it yourself," was Sesshomaru's retort but when Inuyasha mouthed a certain nickname, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and obliged.

"Well, it certainly tells you how messed up these people are," Rin said and pointed out something crazy about Sango who only laughed harder.

Kagome was reading "the need to know" about herself. It was funny really. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when Kagome threw herself into a pillow to hold in the laugh that came out of her.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome tossed him the magazine. Inuyasha read it and looked at her in alarm. Kagome sighed. "It's not true Inuyasha. I don't have a lesbian hooker girlfriend."

Miroku's face lit up considerably and reached over for the magazine, which Inuyasha immediately took out of his hands.

Kagome reached for another magazine and read an article that was solely about her self. Kagome looked at the picture beside it and almost gagged.

"_I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" _Kagome screamed, startling Inuyasha, Miroku –who was in mid-reach of Sango's lower area-, Rin and even Sesshomaru, who had darted into the room, rye and cokes in hand to look at the freaked out Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

_Slap_

"Lecher!" Sango screamed. "You always do it at the worst time!"

"Wait, but really Kags. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. He ran up beside her and saw a picture of Kagome coming out of the pharmacy the day they had gone to the police station and then the cemetery in the magazine. Kagome was holding the grey plastic bag in hand, which clearly showed the box's shape. Inuyasha had been leaning over her side of the car to open the door for her. Beside the picture, it had a smaller picture of a pregnancy test box, which had an arrow pointing to the box in the bag.

Kagome stood up abruptly from the couch and Inuyasha straightened up.

"Kagome? What's up? What does it say?" Rin asked and Kagome gave her a funny look before looking down at her stomach.

"Sango? Rin?"

"Yes?" Sango answered, wondering what Kagome was thinking but even more so of what the paper said.

"Have I gained any weight?"

"No."

"Do I look fatter?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Hell no. Kagome you're thinner than me. You're just a naturally thin girl."

"_THEN WHY THE HELL DO THEY THINK I'M PREGGERS?"_

Inuyasha saw that Kagome's back was to him so quickly and without thinking he grabbed her sides and squeezed slightly and pulled her to him. Kagome squealed in surprise and then turned on him. "What was that for?"

"Kags. Calm down."

Inuyasha then poked her stomach and looked up to her face, smirked slightly. "He better have my looks."

_Slap_

"Why you no good…"

"Kags relax," Inuyasha said, rubbing his now extremely sore cheek.

"No! You think I'm fat!" Kagome looked like she was about to cry and Inuyasha took a cautious step back.

"Of course not! You look amazing!" When he caught on to his words, he stumbled for a bit. "For someone pregnant. Not that I'm saying you are because you're not and you _definitely_ don't look it."

"So I don't look amazing naturally?" Kagome all but screamed. Her going-to-be tears became fuel for anger and now her face was flustered.

"Wait! Yes…I mean no…but…" Inuyasha couldn't say the right words. He knew that no matter what, he would never win this argument.

"Yash, they think we're dating and that I'm pregnant!" She was now whining and fell into him and Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

Being cautious with his words Inuyasha spoke. "I know. And I know for a fact that that's not true since you're not pregnant!"

Kagome shoved him backwards and Inuyasha fell back slightly, into the wall behind him. She looked so angry that Inuyasha feared her wrath. "Would it really be that horrible if I was pregnant with your pups? Would you be this mad at me?" Once again she was close to tears while Inuyasha was close to losing his sanity.

"No! It wouldn't be that horrible and I'm not mad at you Kagome," Inuyasha tried to clear up things but it obviously didn't work.

_Slap_

"Pig!" Kagome screamed and stormed out of the lounge, running to her bedroom.

Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment. Nobody dared speak in case somebody else would lose it –most likely Inuyasha at this point- and create an even bigger scene. When Inuyasha got out of his shock, he put his hand to his red cheek on the other side of his face and asked, _"Why the hell did she call me a pig?"_

Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha his rye and coke while taking a sip of his own. "Well, it could be that she thought you basically just admitted it wouldn't be bad at all to have sex with her and get her pregnant."

"But I didn't!" Inuyasha roared and chugged the glass of rye and coke until it was all gone. "I need a break."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku dared to speak and by doing that, he knew pain would probably come shortly afterwards but he did it anyways.

"What?" the irritated half-demon growled.

"You only said the pregnant rumour was false, not the dating rumour…"

_Wham_

"Sango, Rin?" Inuyasha asked, fist still in contact with Miroku's head. "What the hell is wrong with Kagome?"

Sango gave Rin a knowing look. Rin gave her one back.

"It's PMS buddy," Sango started.

"Get used to it," Rin finished and together they continued to look through the magazines, leaving the boys in a fearful silence.

* * *

The car ride was unusually quiet as Rin drove behind the guys in Sango's car. Once again, the boys rode together and the girls rode together but this time, for different reasons.

Ever since Kagome's PDM –or public displays of mood swings as Kagome, Sango and Rin had made up- towards the boys, they had been almost what you could call fearful of the girls and Inuyasha hadn't even looked Kagome in the eye.

They were now driving to the radio station where they were to do a live broadcast with the radio host. Their single, Everybody's Fool, was the top number one song even though the single hadn't been out more than five days. It was now Thursday, and the Black Majik girls wondered what would happen when their CD came out on Sunday. If so much happened for just the single, what would the CD bring up? Plus there was the tour they were going on, on August 3rd, and then they had to create the music video for Everybody's Fool, plus the Award Ceremony of Stars. She still couldn't believe she had to present something with Inuyasha…

"How bad?" Kagome muttered to Sango and Rin, trying to forget about the moment when she and Inuyasha had almost kissed at the party.

Sango and Rin took a moment debating this. Like PDM, they had made another thing up called the Freak Out Scale. They knew Kagome was referring to that and both of them looked at each other, debating her score. The Freak Out Scale judged how much you flipped out when you were expressing PDM. One means you were weirdly calm; five meant you were your average self that nothing really changed and a ten meant that you flipped out…big time. They highest score of all time was Rin's score of a 9.5 (the poor cashier didn't stand a chance) with Kagome's score in second of 8.5 (when she couldn't find a decent pair of socks) and then finally Sango's at a 7 (Miroku grabbing what he grabs…well everyday). Sango was normally temperamental so her mood never really changed.

"Do you really want to know?" Rin asked, wincing when Kagome nodded her head.

"I need to know if I should apologize to Inuyasha for my…behaviour in the lounge though it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh it was bad alright," Sango said, clasping her hand over her mouth immediately. Fortunately, Kagome seemed to be too lost in thought to hear Sango's comment.

"Kagome," Sango started bravely when Rin wouldn't speak up, "you're score is a…" Everything afterwards seemed to be a muddle. The score seemed to mix with a varied sort of others and Kagome could only think that Sango was explaining _why_ she got the score.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"A…mm," Rin started but the sound quickly died in her throat. She couldn't finish.

"What is my score?" Kagome demanded and Sango and Rin shouted automatically the score, the sound both shrill and loud.

"A 9.9!"

Kagome thought about it for a moment, a 9.9 on the Freak Out Scale. She had beaten Rin's record.

Wait a minute…

"What the hell did I do that was so flipped out…like?" Kagome started, mumbling when she couldn't really finish her sentence due to her loss in sensibility.

"Well Kagome," Rin started. "You almost cried and then you yelled, almost cried again, hugged him tightly, then shoved him into a wall, oh and did I forget to mention you slapped him twice? And called him a pig?"

Kagome shut her mouth after that. That everybody was harsh. But it was nothing compared to what she put Inuyasha through. Poor him, he must be so confused and terrified. Most were, after an encounter with PMS like that.

"You didn't tell him…did you?" Kagome asked wary.

"He basically would have figured it out himself. He knew what you bought in the pharmacy Kagome."

"What do you mean? I told him I needed to buy some important stuff at the pharmacy but that was it. Its not like I told him I would be in dire need of them soon."

"Let's just say he knew perfectly well what you bought," Sango repeated.

"How though? It was under my feet, I gave him no signs to show what it actually was. I could've been buying shampoo for goodness sake!"

"Not what he told us," Rin said but shut her mouth quickly.

Oops, too late.

"What did he tell you?"

"Well we asked where you were when you came back and Inuyasha started stuttering so we kept on bugging him about what it was because he seemed really nervous about it and then he finally exploded telling us that you said it was stuff that you would need really soon."

"I didn't say anything like that though," Kagome mused.

"No worries. He would eventually know," Rin commented again making Kagome look at her funny. Rin sighed knowing she needed to explain further. "Demons and half-demons some times hold the ability to smell out emotions. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can. That means that he can also smell, as the dog-demons call it, when girls are in 'heat.'"

Kagome fell back against the car seat. "That was more than I needed to know."

"Yes but that just goes to show you that Inuyasha isn't entirely stupid," Sango said.

"But you didn't tell him though right?"

"That what just happened was caused by PMS?" Sango asked innocently. "Of course not."

Kagome grumbled. "Liars." She waited a moment before adding, "And just to let you know, I'm not 'in heat'. Freaks."

* * *

Something was wrong. He knew it the moment he started to feel awkward when her picture flashed through his mind that something was definitely wrong. He shook his head, his ears lowering to his head as he growled. By the end of it, it almost sounded like a whimper. He banged his head against the seat, his fangs gleaming as his lips curled into a scowl.

Why was she still there?

Without thinking, Inuyasha banged his head against the seat with enough force to give him a headache. He sighed when a dull beat echoed throughout his head and an image flashed in his mind's eye.

"Get out! Get out just leave," Inuyasha banged his head against the seat once more, ignoring the oncoming headache, "me," _bang_, "alone!"

_Bang_

Sesshomaru had had enough. Taking one hand off the wheel, he cuffed his half-brother on the head. "What's the matter with you?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Nothing," Inuyasha retorted. He rather not share his feelings at the moment.

Miroku rolled his eyes, though no one saw since he was sitting in the back seat. "Sure Inuyasha. Are you positive it didn't have anything to do with our dear friend Kagome, or Kags as you call her?"

"Lay off Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted and clenched his hands into fists. What angered him most was not the comment but the fact that the pervert had been right. Kagome was entirely on his mind. But Kagome was his best friend! Someone he could talk to, play with, argue with, and joke around with… She held pain like he did though hers came in larger doses than his; she was still willing to hear his past about how he was treated as a half-demon.

"I see I hit a sore spot," Miroku remarked causing Inuyasha to growl.

"What's wrong with you and Kagome now Inuyasha? Other than the fact she had a bit of an…issue this morning."

"Sesshomaru, you should know," Inuyasha muttered.

"Should I know?" Miroku piped in and Inuyasha hit him to shut the lecher up.

"No, you're not a demon."

"You like her don't you?" Sesshomaru asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

"No! What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes. "Just a wild guess."

* * *

The radio station was a large beige coloured building. Miroku informed the girls that they would only be on the air for a maximum of twenty minutes. The radio host, a man named Jeri, invited them on the show because of the outrageous speed in their song Everybody's Fool, quick take to the top of the charts. In three days, they already made the number one spot.

What they were going to say was written on a script but they were going to allow three people to call in to ask one question each.

Kagome entered through the glass door, her friends close behind as she entered the large building. "So, where are we supposed to go?" Kagome asked to no one in particular.

Sesshomaru looked at his wristwatch to check the time. "We're right on time. Didn't Jeri say he was going to meet us at the door?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "He did say that. I was there."

Just then, a guy that looked around Sesshomaru or Inuyasha's age came running in, his breaths were quick and shallow as if he had been sprinting. He probably had. He wore a blue patterned loose shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore baggy jeans and had long black hair like Rin only with several blue streaks in it. He had a streak of blue on each side of his face and long pointed fangs that clearly showed when he smiled. He was obviously a demon.

"Sorry about that. Black Majik I presume?" He came up to Sango and held her hand, kissing the back of it causing a giggle out of her. Sango smiled at Jeri, "And you must be Jeri. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," he said smoothly and went to Rin, kissing the back of her hand before going to Kagome.

Inuyasha glared daggers at Jeri. Though he had just met the guy he could already tell he was trouble. Inuyasha was just about to voice his feelings until he heard an almost inaudible sound that came behind him. He turned to see Sesshomaru, though his face appeared expressionless, Inuyasha was sure he could hear a low and very quiet _growl_ coming from him.

But his newly found interest in Sesshomaru's weakness for Rin was deterred when he heard a giggle coming from Kagome. Inuyasha whipped around to see Jeri smiling at her, her hand still firmly in his grasp. Why did Kagome have to get the attention of so many guys?

"Hey buddy. Could you just show us where we have to go? Don't we have to be on the air soon?" Inuyasha asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

Jeri noticed the tone and glared back defiantly at Inuyasha. "Don't you mean the girls and I have to go on the air? Just follow me."

Walking down on hall, he took some turns until he stopped at a yellow door. "Here we are," he said and opened the door, motioning for Kagome, Sango and Rin to walk in though he walked in himself before Miroku, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha could go in. Inuyasha pulled both Sesshomaru and Miroku back prior to entering the room and whispered, "I have the strangest feeling that he doesn't like us."

Miroku snorted. "No. He _loves_ us."

Inuyasha stifled a laugh before he saw Rin appear in the doorway. "Are you three coming? Jeri has already shown us what to do. We're on in like, five minutes."

"We're coming," Sesshomaru said and pushed ahead of Miroku to follow Rin.

They walked into the room and saw the girls already seated with special headphones on. Two other people were in the room; one was a human woman while the other was a male demon like Jeri. When the girls and Jeri were ready, the other two counted down their time until they were on the air.

"Alright, three…two…one…we're on," the woman said and flipped a couple switches.

Jeri started his lines, stopping occasionally so either the woman or the man could add a sound effect. Then Black Majik was introduced and Kagome, Sango and Rin each said the appropriate lines. Mostly it was all a bit about the band and then they did a recount of the top thirty hits of today's music. Finally, it was time for the questions. Three questions in total were to be asked the girls and they had to answer them.

It took less than thirty seconds for the first caller to call and the man who worked with Jeri gave them thumbs up.

"Alright, here's are first winner. You're on the air," Jeri looked to a piece of paper that the woman held up, containing the person's name, "Tami. What's your question for the Black Majik girls?"

All you could hear were squeals and Sesshomaru winced, though Inuyasha didn't handle the noise that well. Cursing under his breath, he covered his ears. It wasn't that the girl was loud; it was that she was very high-pitched.

"Oh my God. First I want to say you're my favourite band!" the girl called Tami screamed.

Kagome, Sango and Rin stifled a giggle at the girl's excitement. "Well thank you so much!" Rin finally said.

"What's your question?" Sango asked and the girl seemed to pause for only a second before asking.

"What's your favourite singer or band?" Tami asked.

"Hmm," Kagome mused. "I have tons of favourite bands that's for sure but I think my favourite singer is Suki. I really like the sound of her voice. It's very powerful. She is actually my role model."

"Really?" Tami asked.

Kagome laughed. "Really. What about you Sango, Rin?"

"Exact same," Sango said and Rin nodded.

"Thanks for calling in Tami," Jeri said. "Next caller is Aki. What's your question?"

"Hey Kagome! Hey Sango! Hey Rin! I can't believe I'm talking to you!" Aki yelled into the phone.

"Well congratulations on winning!" Sango said cheerily and waited for Aki to ask her question.

"Well, on the news and in magazines I hear that Sango and Sesshomaru are together, or Kagome and Miroku are together and I especially hear that Inuyasha and Kagome are together. What's the truth?" Aki asked.

Rin answered almost immediately. "You shouldn't always listen to what magazines and newspapers say. Some times it's true but for gossip stuff like this like whom is dating whom, it mostly isn't. All of us are strictly good friends." She gave a quick glance to Sesshomaru and saw him nod. He obviously approved of keeping their newfound relationship a secret from the media.

The next caller came shortly after Aki but her question was more of a surprise than any of the previous ones. "Is your song Everybody's Fool concerning Kikyo, the lead singer of Tainted Pure? She claims that that song was about a feud you had when you two were younger though I don't believe it."

Kagome almost choked on the air around her when she heard that question. The caller sounded very interested in the answer and Sango, seeing Kagome's distress, came to her aid.

"The song Everybody's Fool does not concern Kikyo in any way. I'm sure that it was a rumour created to make more publicity and gossip."

Kagome looked pale, her eyes were distant almost and both Sango and Rin knew that look. She was flashing back to that day in grade six, when Kikyo had ditched her for popularity. Though Sango, Miroku and Rin hadn't been there at the time, they all knew in perfect detail about what happened. The after effect and the arguments between the two girls later on told everyone in the school that they hated each other.

Kagome got up and left, not caring to say the final line at the end. She knew Sango and Rin would take care of it. Kagome took off without a word to anyone and left for Sango's car. She would wait for the others to come out before she would leave. She had made it down the hall, the halls twisting and soon, Kagome wasn't only looking for Sango's car but for the right hall to go down.

Behind her and without her knowing, Inuyasha followed Kagome. Sesshomaru had asked –no, more like ordered- him to go find her to make sure she was okay. Of course, he had already been halfway out the door by then. Inuyasha watched as Kagome kept going down the wrong hall for the fifth time and then stopping to look around to see if anyone could help her. Of course, Inuyasha hid for the fun of it so Kagome could just suffer finding her way to well, wherever she was going. It would be payback for what she had done when they were going to the mall.

He never did get proper revenge…

Of course, Inuyasha remembered how weird and pale she looked before she left the room to leave Sango, Rin and Jeri to finish off the show without her and felt slightly guilty. Slightly.

"Lost?" he called, stepping out of his hiding spot, startling Kagome out of her deep thoughts and she screamed slightly.

"Hey wench! Haven't I told you _not_ to scream? It hurts my ears!" Inuyasha complained and rubbed his sore ears on top of his head.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and scoffed, looking at his pouting face as he rubbed his now supposedly sore ears. "Ever get the feeling of déjà vu?" she said, smiling slightly.

Inuyasha stopped rubbing his ears and looked at her funny, trying to think about how this had anything to do with déjà vu."

"_Lost?" a voice from behind startled Kagome out of her deep thoughts and she screamed slightly._

"_Hey wench! Haven't I told you not to scream before?" Inuyasha's voice came and Kagome struggled to stand up before facing him._

"_Sorry. Where's the music room?" Kagome said._

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha said, giving a lop-sided smile. "Well anyways, need help finding where you are?"

"Yeah. I don't know where I went wrong. I thought I remembered how to get back," Kagome mused, tapping her finger on her chin in thought.

"That's probably because you took the wrong hall on the first fork."

"You're probably right. Wait… How did you know?" Kagome exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid? "Well…um…I…er…saw you back there…"

"And?" Kagome persisted.

"And what?" Inuyasha countered.

"_Why didn't you help me?_" Kagome shouted in his ear.

"Ouch! Kagome!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome took none of it and grabbed his right ear, pulling him down to her level so she could meet his gaze full on. "Why didn't you help me instead of watching me get even more lost?"

Inuyasha gulped. This was not how he wanted his plan of revenge to go…

"Well Kags…you um…see, I, er, well I had to…um…go…um…well I really don't know."

Kagome stared at him but when she saw his truly pure, sad, innocent and hopeful face, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic excuse. She knew he was lying but instead of slapping him and storming away, she decided she had a better idea.

_Slap_

"Help me _out of here!_"

"You don't have to hit me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It was either that or me hit you and storm off buddy, so no matter what you would've been hit. Suck it up," Kagome shouted, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you implying?"

Kagome looked at him confused. "I'm not implying anything."

"Damn right you are! You told me to 'suck it up.' Are you referring to me as weak?"

_Life lesson for the day:_ Never call a guy weak. It hurts their ego. Then, they come back at you full-force. Not good.

Kagome realized that it made sense. "I guess I am," Kagome mused, thinking out loud. Yet again, that would be another bad idea.

"You bitch! How many times have I saved you?"

Kagome looked at him, eyes wide. His mood changed really quickly. She could clearly see in his amber eyes that he was angry. Red tinged them once more and his fangs gleamed in the light. At first she was frightened, this was not normal for Inuyasha but then again, she was having a rough day. Anger boiled inside her and Inuyasha's growling only added to it.

"Inuyasha I don't need this right now!"

"Well too God damned bad. This isn't the first time you've insulted and purposely disobeyed me! What is your problem?"

"Why should you care anyways? And I'm not your property so you can't order me to do anything meaning I can't disobey you! And thirdly, it's not _bitch_ it's _Kagome_. Ka-go-me!"

"Do you think I care?" Inuyasha roared back and took a step closer to her, Kagome backing against the wall.

"Just lay off! I already have crap to deal with like Kikyo so now I don't need you to deal with too!"

"Well it's not like I don't have problems with Kikyo either!"

"Like what? Did she not swoon with your good looks like every other girl? I'm sure getting girls are easy for you. I bet you've always broken up with them because you've found some new chic's pants to get into!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "You know damned well that is not true!"

"Whatever. Just get out of my face!" Kagome scoffed.

"Make me wench!"

"It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Um…excuse me?"

The bickering couple looked to the right to see Sango, Miroku, Jeri, Rin and Sesshomaru. "Sorry to interrupt," Miroku said, clearing his throat. "But we're leaving. Are you two ready yet?"

"No!" they screamed in unison.

Miroku took a couple steps back and looked to Sesshomaru who shrugged.

"Okay then. Here are the keys." Sesshomaru tossed the keys to Inuyasha who only grabbed them and shoved them into his pocket before yelling at Kagome again.

"Why do you have to be so self-centred? I came here to see if you were okay and all you do is yell at me!"

Sango went to step in to break the two up but Miroku pulled her back. "Let's let them…er, work this out."

Rin snorted. "Like that will happen anytime soon."

"That's why I gave him the key to my car. Then he can drive back when they're done," Sesshomaru said, smirking slightly.

"Then that means…" Miroku started but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Yes. That's exactly what it means."

"And that means what?" Jeri asked. The entire time he hadn't said a thing, only watching his surroundings, learning that the people that were around him were…well crazy.

Ignoring him, Sesshomaru started to walk away. Rin saw him start to go and jogged after him until she caught up with him. Miroku and Sango followed shortly behind…

_Slap_

"Lecher!"

Jeri stood there, watching as the only four people he had once thought sane walk away. Then, when they were out of view, he turned to look at the fighting two beside him.

"Inuyasha you don't know shit about my problems!"

"Then you must have a lot since as I recall your always crying on my shoulder…"

"Fine! I'll never talk to you again then if you don't want me to cry on your shoulder!" Kagome argued.

"Fine!"

"Idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Slut!"

"Dog boy!"

"Bitch!"

"Not yet dog boy!"

"You've already used that insult…whore!"

"So what!"

Jeri shook his head and walked away. Something was bound to happen between those two. But what could happen?

Honestly, who knows?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait this chapter just wouldn't write itself. Next chapter coming soon I hope. **

**_Next Chapter: We Carry On_**

**Review and Vote! Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone for the long wait ofsix days. (I know, so terrible).  
This chapter just didn't want to work. Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers!Over 100! Thank you!**

**Dedication: Kagome10678 - For reviewing every single chapter (I think). I promise you wont have to re-read to remember.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter**

**

* * *

Chapter 20- We Carry On **

Silence.

Silence was the only thing that surrounded them, suffocating them like tight ropes against your neck. All you do is wait for it to be over, but in this instance –mostly caused by the stubbornness of the two- it may last longer than forever.

Inuyasha fiddled with the keys in his pocket, the jingling sound of the keys clanking together being the only sound created. The sound seemed unusually loud, but so was his pounding heart. Only moments ago he had almost thrown Kagome against the wall, his anger from the first time he met her until the present time building up to create the crazed idea of hurting her. But something had stopped him. Some emotion –power-, that was both weird and new.

Inuyasha stared at the girl that stood close to him. Her eyes were downcast, her midnight black bangs shielding them from prying eyes. Sure, Sesshomaru had left him keys but they had only brought two cars. The rest of the gang took Sango's so now, Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck with Sesshomaru's. That meant they had to spend a ride from the radio station to the mansion. Together.

At the moment, Inuyasha was contemplating everything. He wanted to be alone at the moment and leave Kagome, to think things over and relax. His blood still boiled and his demon side was a little more in control than before the fight. Of course, he would never abandon the girl beside him. He vowed to keep her safe, but what if he was to keep her safe from not only Hobo and that stalker but from himself? He didn't even want to think about what would happen if his demon side got a hold of him. He could hurt her or worse…

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely and looked at Kagome. He only wished that she would speak up.

Kagome stared at the floor, unknowing to Inuyasha's distress. She knew about the car arrangements and now, she too was contemplating what was to happen. She couldn't stand to be near him –or anyone- at that moment. Her life was now spinning out of control and slipping from her grasp, like water in a broken glass. Of course, life probably only felt so horrible because she was more…emotional than normal but that didn't mean her life was all smiles and flowers.

Problem number one: Hormones suck.

Problem number two: Kikyo was back in her life and everyone knew it.

Problem number three: Kikyo told the media about their feud from grade six.

Problem number four: The song Everybody's Fool is more personal for her than anyone could imagine.

Problem number five: She had to prepare for her CD, Our Truth that was going to come out in two days.

Problem number six: She was fighting with Inuyasha.

Problem number seven: They were fighting and they had to travel back together in the one car.

Problem number eight: Her life sucked.

"So…" Inuyasha's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She looked up into his eyes, cringing at the gaze that so powerfully stared at her with questioning. She knew she should apologize…about everything.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be easy. "I'm sorry. You know for yelling at you earlier this morning and then again back there. I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "You've done nothing wrong."

Kagome laughed bitterly and fell to her knees. How could he be so forgiving? "Nothing wrong? Inuyasha don't kid your self. I've made your life a living Hell."

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her, lifting her chin with his hand. "And that's wrong how? Kags it's not your fault all this stuff happened to you. You just have a hard life."

Kagome laughed, fully this time. "Well that's the understatement of the year."

Inuyasha pulled her up and out the front door of the radio building. Kagome seemed so depressed after the question the final caller asked. Inuyasha laid a comforting hand around her waist, resting it slightly higher. "Probably. But who cares? As long as we carry on and stay together, we can get through."

Kagome laughed once more and leaned into Inuyasha slightly. "When did you become so wise and positive?"

Inuyasha pouted and lead her to the car, unlocking it and opening the door for her, waiting for her to sit in before leaning in and answering. His hair fell around his shoulders, as he was face-to-face with Kagome but still a fair distance away. "I have always been wise and positive for your information." With that, Inuyasha straightened up and shut her door before she could retort and jumped in on his side, starting the car and instantly feeling Kagome's depressed aura around her once more.

Inuyasha was about to speak when Kagome spoke up first –or sang first.

"_Perfect by nature,_

"_Icons of self-indulgence._

"_Just what we all need,_

"_More lies about a world that,_

"_Never was and never will be,_

"_Have you no shame don't you see me?_

"_You know you've got everybody fooled."_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who seemed to not be focusing on the road at all. He was driving and everything about him seemed automatic. His ears swivelled towards her, picking up any sign of sound coming from her. She decided to explain.

"'Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence' refers to Kikyo. She was always perfect in everybody's view after she backstabbed me for Kagura, Kanna and Yura. She always focused on mainly herself, never caring about others –even her best friend's feelings. In other words…mine. She was just like all the other people that faked their life for the worse. Just a person made of lies and after she broke our friendship she pretended she didn't even know me.

"_Look here she comes now,_

"_Bow down and stare in wonder._

"_Oh, how we love you,_

"_No flaws when you're pretending._

"_But now I know she,_

"_Never was and never will be,_

"_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

"_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

"When she came in the room, everyone knew it. That wasn't how it were when she was friends with me. We were both smart and both having the same dreams for the future. I guess that's what eleven years of friendship could do to you. When she became popular, she failed almost everything but everyone still looked up towards her. She was perfect, a role model to the non-popular kids in our school and she betrayed me. I knew different.

"_Without the mask,_

"_Where will you hide?_

"_Can't find yourself,_

"_Lost in your lie!_

"Eventually she wasn't acting anymore to be popular, she just became a spoiled girl who only wanted the attention of everyone in the world if she could get it. She would purposely make my life difficult because without her, I didn't have any really good friends in the school…until Sango and Miroku came and then Rin in grade nine. Then her act fell. She wasn't popular, just a want-to-be but her new attitude kept her from apologizing to me. Then she started becoming a slut. Teasing and taunting guys until all of their attention was on her and then," Kagome snapped her fingers, "she was popular once again.

"_I know the truth now,_

"_I know who you are,_

"_And I don't love you anymore!_

"_It never was and never will be,_

"_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

"_And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

"_She never was and never will be,_

"_You're not real and you can't save me,_

"_And somehow now you're everybody's fool._

"I was the only person that knew the real Kikyo but she's too far lost that I don't even know if that Kikyo exists anymore," Kagome finished. She looked outside the window, not wanting to see Inuyasha's reaction. It was then that she realized that she was in the garage of the mansion, still sitting in the car with Inuyasha's full attention on her. She must have been so focused on telling Inuyasha everything that she didn't even notice that they had stopped moving.

"I doubt it," Inuyasha said abruptly and got out of the car, leaving a confused Kagome behind. She struggled to get out of the car and then ran after him.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome called and when she finally caught up to him, she realized that he was walking fast-paced. She jogged to keep up with him but with the running to catch up with him and with his demonic speed making him faster than normal, Kagome decided to do the only thing possible that would allow her to both relax and talk to him.

She slowed down a bit, though Inuyasha didn't seem to notice, and then ran at full speed behind him. Once catching up to him she put her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist so he was giving her a piggyback ride.

He didn't even flinch.

Eventually, when Kagome started to slip, Inuyasha put his arms around her legs and jumped slightly, shifting her into a better position so he was now holding her up.

Kagome got comfortable before relaxing and then gasped when he jumped high into the air. Stifling a scream so not to hurt his ears, Kagome held on tighter, burying her head in his silver hair.

With speed and agility, Inuyasha managed to jump into his window, landing beside his bed with Kagome tight against him. Without even bothering to drop Kagome, Inuyasha sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, Kagome still on his back.

Kagome came out of her trance and noticed how depressed Inuyasha seemed.

This wasn't right.

_She_ was the one with the bad life.

Why was _he_ sad?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Silence.

Kagome noticed her legs were still wrapped around his waist and her arms were still around his neck. Then she noticed something that came into view: his ears.

Kagome remembered the first time she rubbed them, when they had first met in the bathroom. The urge once again came and without second thoughts she reached up and stroked them, going up and down, with and against the white fur. Seeing as Inuyasha made no complaint, she continued, untangling her legs from around him and getting comfortable. Putting her legs under her, she continued to rub to them.

It was then that she realized that Inuyasha was falling back slightly. He was started to lean on her and when he continued to lie down, Kagome shifted so that his head was in her lap. His amber eyes were closed and then he started to nod his head up and down, almost rubbing her legs with the back of his head like a cat, snuggling into her more to get more comfortable.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an odd expression on her face, though he didn't see it. 'What the hell?'

Kagome stopped stroking his ears, looking at him intently before she heard a low growl coming from his chest. Suddenly, Inuyasha's hands shot up and grabbed her wrists, pulling them back to his ears at the top of his head. Kagome got the message and started to rub them again, careful not to hurt him in any way.

Minutes passed without a word being said. Inuyasha seemed to almost be asleep, but every time she moved he would growl and grab her, forcing her down again.

"What's with you?" Kagome asked softly, not expecting an answer but getting one all the same.

"Why do I have to tell you?"

Kagome looked at him startled. "Tell me what Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha only grunted and growled again.

Kagome waited patiently, stroking his ears and occasionally untangling knots from his hair. She had nothing better to do but play with either his hair or ears since he would complain if she did otherwise.

"Stupid Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered. It was then that she remembered the earlier fight…

"_Just lay off! I already have crap to deal with like Kikyo so now I don't need you to deal with you too!"_

"_Well it's not like I don't have problems with Kikyo either!"_

Kagome gasped. "You knew Kikyo more than you led on. How do you know her?"

Kagome then remembered the magazine. The letter 'K!' It must be for Kikyo but what about her? Why would they have a cut up magazine of her in the cupboard? Oh, why couldn't she find the magazine Kaede brought her?

"She used me too," Inuyasha said and growled when he noticed the lack of pleasurable sensations on his ears.

Kagome absent-mindedly stroked them once more and brushed the bangs from his eyes. "How did she use you?"

"For publicity and fame."

Inuyasha jolted up, his body tense as he realized his words. What was he thinking? How could he be so stupid? But now she knew part of it… She wouldn't rest until she knew the rest. Inuyasha swivelled his ears behind him, to see what Kagome was doing. His ears felt strangely good and Inuyasha smelt the scent of lavender all over him: his hair, his clothes and his ears… Ah! What the hell had he let Kagome do?

He turned to see Kagome, looking at him strangely. "You," she said pointing to him, "need to go to bed. You're crazy."

It was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked. "What the hell are you talking about wench?"

Kagome shrugged. "You're acting weird. Weirder than you normally do so I think you need to go to bed. You know, take a nap."

Inuyasha stood up and faced her. "Feh. You're not my mother."

"I know I'm not. I could never replace her and I don't want to. I don't want you to think of me like that!" Kagome shuddered, thinking of Inuyasha as a son.

God that just sounded wrong.

She would have nightmares tonight…

Inuyasha didn't notice her distress. "Perfect," Inuyasha said dryly and started to leave his room, opening the door and walking out of the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome yelled and raced after him, shoving him back into his room. Inuyasha resisted slightly but gave in. He was right, she would want to know the whole truth now.

But he would never tell.

Kagome knew she only had limited time before Inuyasha would just push her aside and leave. It was easy enough for him so quickly she shut the door and locked it. Even though he could just unlock it and then walk out, he would have to take a little longer to unlock it, giving her time to get him back.

Kagome looked at him as he stared at her dully. "What are you doing?" he asked but before he could press for an answer, Kagome did something…well unexpected.

Kagome knew that his weakness was his ears. If she could relax him once more, he was more vulnerable and would let the answers slip. So, without second hesitation, she leaped at him, tackling him from the front.

"Ah! What the?" Inuyasha yelled, when he felt her weight pressed down on him, forcing him back on the bed.

"Relax Yash. It's okay," Kagome hushed, still on top of him and stroked his ears softly and slowly.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He was at a complete loss. Give him a break it wasn't everyday some girl leaped on him.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead but blushed when he noticed her chest was in his face. Inuyasha closed his eyes but felt the lavender start to overwhelm him, lulling him to sleep.

Damn. Didn't she know her scent was so powerful to him?

Well of course not…but that was beside the point.

He felt the gentleness of her touch on his ears and instantly his tense muscles relaxed. He breathed in her scent deeply and sighed. Well, he might as well enjoy the moment since there was nothing he could do but push her off.

Inuyasha took another deep breath of the lavender and smiled.

…Pushing her off was not an option anymore.

He didn't even realize he did it. It happened so fast that he couldn't stop it. He was losing consciousness and before he knew it, he did it.

He purred…

Kagome almost laughed out loud but contained it, knowing that she was working magic. Her plan was going perfectly.

She continued for five more minutes, listening to him purr and growl at her touch. Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh at his antics. She would destroy everything if she did.

Finally, when she felt his breaths coming in and out evenly, she dared to ask him the question she was dying to know. "Was Takahashi Corporations the publicists and/ or managers for Tainted Pure four months ago?"

Inuyasha whined almost, answering after a grunt. "Yes."

"What happened?"

"Kikyo told the media I was her boyfriend to become more popular. Kagura did the same for Sesshy. It was a mess. We finally backed out and they went down."

'Why that no good slut…' Kagome thought wildly, coming up with names she didn't even know she ever had the guts to say or think.

It was then she noticed that his breathing was completely even, and for a while she didn't even hear him growl or purr. Almost giggling at just the thought, Kagome went to look down at his face, lifting her body from his slightly when she saw his head wasn't where it was suppose to be.

What?

She was so focused on his ears that she didn't even know his head wasn't facing hers…it was facing somewhere lower. Kagome gasped and shot up, luckily not waking the sleeping half-demon. Getting over her mortification, she tiptoed to the door, unlocking it and stepping out when she saw Miroku, just in front of her.

"Kagome…" he said awkwardly. "When did you get back?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment. "About an hour ago."

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked, peering over her shoulder and raising his voice slightly.

"Be quiet! He's sleeping!" Kagome hissed and Miroku saw Inuyasha on the bed.

"Oh, wore him out did you Kagome?" Miroku said.

_Slap_

_Wham_

"Pervert! Get those thoughts out of your head!" Kagome screamed, forgetting about the sleeping Inuyasha.

She heard a chuckle from behind and saw him sitting up. So much for her plan…

"Did you hear what Miroku just said?" Kagome exclaimed and Inuyasha laughed harder, nodding his head.

He was laughing…

"_Why are you laughing_?" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha smirked.

"Because my dear Kags, technically it's true."

Kagome started to turn a deep red and Inuyasha laughed harder, making Miroku smile more perverted-like then Kagome thought possible. "Oh God," she muttered and made a lunge for the door when she felt something snake around her waist, keeping her there.

"Let me go Yash!" Kagome screamed and tried to fight her way free but to no avail.

Instead of talking to the feisty girl in his arms, Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Can you leave? I have some unfinished business with Kagome to take care of."

"Perfectly fine with me Inuyasha. Just promise me you'll tell me how it was later?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha winced when he felt Kagome's leg come up between his two. Miroku only cringed and then left, leaving the two to their doing.

Inuyasha shot down to the floor, bringing Kagome with him. "Wench!" he yelled out weakly. "Why did you have to kick me there?"

"You made it sound like you were going to rape me!" Kagome argued and struggled to break free but Inuyasha's weight was pinning her down.

"So next time you do something to me I get to punch you in the chest then," Inuyasha shot and Kagome looked at him horrified.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed.

"Kags, this is the second time you've done this to me. I promise you I will."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Kagome gave in and stopped struggling. "So what was that unfinished business you had with me?" Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha got up slightly but still kept Kagome pinned to the ground. "Simple. All I want to know is _why you used my ears as a way to get information that was PERSONAL?_"

Kagome scoffed, being used to Inuyasha's yell by now. "You honestly can't expect me to know one part of the story and not the other. I didn't think you'd tell me so I made a plan. And it worked. Is that all?"

"No," Inuyasha said quickly. "Are you…mad that I didn't tell you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

Kagome stared at him in awe. Was he…scared? When he asked the question it looked like he was in pain. This was a side of Inuyasha she never knew, and other than the night of the new moon when he turned human, he had never shown this much emotion so fully before.

Kagome answered slowly. "Of course I am," Kagome said and she watched carefully as she saw his ears droop. She smiled before continuing, "but it's not like I told you everything in the beginning either. Plus, if anyone knows about keeping a part of their past private, its me. So don't worry, I still love yah," she said with a wink and Inuyasha grumbled a "Feh" before slowly getting up and pulling her up as well.

"Whatever," he finally said and Kagome giggled quietly as she followed him when they left the room.

It didn't take them long to find the others. They were all giggling in the music lounge. Unfortunately, the giggling ceased the instant Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the room together. Kagome sighed she knew Miroku probably told everyone some false little lie. She glared daggers at the lecher and in a sudden outburst, ran towards him and pummelled him to the ground.

"I…_wham_…can't…_slap_…believe…_boom_…you…_punch_…told…_kick_…everyone…_slap_…such…._ whack_…a…_boom_…perverted…_wham_…thing!"

_Slap_

"Lecher!" Kagome screamed and it took both Sango and Rin to pry her off of Miroku. He had been knocked unconscious at the word 'told.' Possibly even prior to that.

"Chill Kagome!" Rin said as they dragged her to the couch. "Inuyasha can't you help us?" Rin begged and Inuyasha only smirked and stepped back.

"No. I'll just get her more riled up," he said cockily and Kagome struggled even harder, glaring at the half-demon with Hell's fire in her eyes.

"See," Inuyasha said triumphantly. "I told you so."

Kagome could have killed him on the spot.

"Look Kagome," Sango said. "If you stop freaking out, I'll tell you something really cool."

Kagome hesitated but calmed down eventually. Waiting for Sango to speak up, she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Yes?"

"Here, let me get it," Sango said and raced into the kitchen, coming back with sheets of paper in her grasp.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru who had remained quiet the whole time. He nodded and Inuyasha rubbed his hands. "Did you open the second envelope?" he asked and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We waited for you two to come down."

Inuyasha gave a little jump like a little boy who had just won a prize and ran into the kitchen while Kagome read the letter Sango gave her.

_To: Kagome Higurashi, Rin Noto and Sango Tajii_

_From: The management team of the Award Ceremony of Stars_

_Black Majik, we would like to ask for your presence at the Award Ceremony of Stars. Your band –Black Majik- had been nominated for an award(s). We hope that you can make the show. The time and place is placed within the envelope along with the contact information so you can alert us if you will attend or not. We hope you do._

Kagome skimmed through the rest of the information and started to get more and more excited. They were going to the ACS! And better yet, they had been nominated for an _award_! She didn't even care if she won or not, just being nominated so early in their career was honour enough.

"So we're going?" Kagome asked and when Sango and Rin nodded, they all squealed and hugged, jumping up and down.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, standing up from the couch. "Can you come with me?"

Kagome nodded and followed him. They left the lounge and moved to his office. Papers scattered the desk and Sesshomaru sighed when he saw it.

"No matter how much I put away it just keeps on coming," Sesshomaru muttered and Kagome laughed lightly. She was nervous about what Sesshomaru was going to ask her.

"Please sit down, this won't be long," Sesshomaru said curtly and Kagome did as she was told.

Sesshomaru pulled out a sheet of paper from his desk, looking it over before talking. "As you know, the award ceremony is on the 16th of August. At Dawn's party, all of us and two other couples won the prize to present an award at the ACS. But, you on the other hand, where asked a while ago to present the award for 'Teens' Choice Hottest Male.' I don't know why you were asked but I think it was because you were nominated as the Teens' Choice Hottest Female' award."

"I'm nominated for…that?" Kagome asked stunned.

Sesshomaru nodded and handed Kagome the piece of paper with all the details. "This was sent to you a while ago but we weren't sure at the time if we were going but we talked to it with CNT's manager and they are nominated for some awards too. Today is the last day to tell them. So what's your decision?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Should she present the award? Hell, why not?

"Okay. But do I have to make a speech?"

Once again, Sesshomaru shook his head. "For this award you're given a speech. All you have to do is say it clearly. Nothing big really."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru gave her another sheet of paper. "This is the speech. Try to memorize it."

After Kagome got the paper, Sesshomaru stood up and headed for the doorway. "Oh and one more question. What type of flowers does Rin like?"

Kagome almost awed it was so cute. Here was the stoic Sesshomaru asking his girlfriend's best friend what flowers she liked.

"Daisies."

Sesshomaru gave a small smiled and nodded. "Well let's go see what you're nominated for."

When they walked into the lounge, everyone was crowded around Inuyasha and a sheet of paper.

"Kagome!" Rin cheered. "Look at the nominations!"

Kagome walked over, almost tripping over the still unconscious Miroku on the floor and looking at the sheet.

_Nominated for Best New Band: (Presented by Claws 'n' Tails –2004's winners)_

_Black Majik _

Kagome couldn't believe it when she saw whom they were against: Tainted Pure and some other bands she didn't even know existed.

_Nominated for Teens' Choice Hottest Male: (Presented by-TBA)_

_Miroku Hoshi_

_Sesshomaru Takahashi_

_Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Kouga Wolf_

_Naraku Onigumo_

"Wow! All of you guys got nominated for Hottest Male!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No duh," Inuyasha said and gave her an award-winning smile.

"Uh…no," Kagome said and looked through the list.

_Nominated for Teens' Choice Hottest Female: (Presented by Suki –2004's winner)_

_Kikyo Hidaka_

_Ayame Yajima_

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Sango Tajii_

_Rin Noto_

"You guys are against me?" Kagome asked, worried.

Sango winked. "That's right Kagome. Get ready for some competition!"

_Presenters of ACS 2005:_

_Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin Noto: Best Director_

_Miroku Hoshi and Sango Tajii: Best Actress_

_Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi: Best Kiss_

_Kagome Higurashi: Teens' Choice Hottest Male (if accepted)_

"Oh yeah. Congrats Kags on presenting the award! You're going to right?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked over to see Sesshomaru taking a sip of his drink and Inuyasha smirked at him. "You may have won last year Sesshy but I _will _win this year!"

It was Rin's turn to look at Sesshomaru. "You won Teens' Choice Hottest Male award last year?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That's why I was expecting to present the award but instead Kagome is. Oh well, no loss."

"We don't have to wear dresses do we?" Sango asked, looking at the still unconscious Miroku.

Inuyasha nodded. "We're going to get you stylists, make-up artists and hair stylists for ACS though. ACS is huge. There are tons of photographers and people that will judge your dresses. It's a big deal so you guys can't do it yourself this time."

"I hate dresses," Sango muttered and sat down on the couch, giving Miroku a good kick to see if he would react. Nothing.

"Kagome you knocked him out cold," Sango noted and gave a nod of approval.

"Should we be worried?" Rin asked, looking at Miroku in concern.

Kagome shook her head. "Remember when Miroku attempted his antics on Sango when she was sleeping on the couch? He was knocked out for five hours."

Inuyasha laughed and Sesshomaru looked surprised.

"You're stronger than most girls," Sesshomaru commented to Sango who shrugged.

"When you have to fight off Miroku everyday 24/7, believe me, you will."

"That's right! Miroku thought you were me the first time you two met. And then he groped you…and then groped you again…" Kagome said, smiling at the memory but it faded soon when she said the last part.

"Stupid lecher," Sango murmured and leaned down to the ground where Miroku lay. She put a hand on his forehead and brushed a stray piece of hair that was in his face.

"I can't believe he's my boy… Lecher!" Sango screamed when she felt a hand rub her bottom. "Miroku! Will you stop doing that?"

"But don't I have the right?" Miroku asked groggily and looked at Sango, smiling slightly.

"No way pervert!" Sango yelled and back away.

Miroku put his hand over his chest and feigned hurt. "But I'm your boyfriend!"

Sesshomaru spit out his drink back into his cup in surprise and Inuyasha looked up at Miroku when he was walking to the other couch beside Kagome, but tripped when he didn't pay attention to the table and fell face first into Kagome's lap.

At first, Kagome was stunned. Not at the fact Sango and Miroku were dating –she already knew that- but by the position she and Inuyasha were in.

"Um…Inuyasha?"

He didn't move. He just lay there, in that odd position.

_Slap_

"You're just as bad as Miroku you pervert!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha and he moved immediately at the contact from her hand at his head.

"Am not! I was in shock!" Inuyasha countered.

"You did look comfortable," Sesshomaru said, putting his backwashed drink on the table in front of him. "I do wonder whether you two are just good friends or if you are…"

_Wham_

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled and punched his half-brother in the head.

Sesshomaru smirked but backed down.

"Well whatever," Rin said, standing up. "I'm hungry, we still haven't had dinner yet."

Sango stood up with the help of Miroku. Apparently they made up. "Good idea. I'm starving." Sango looked over at Kagome who nodded. "We'll take my car and Inuyasha's car this time," she said. "Who's coming with me?"

"I'll go with you," Rin said. "Sesshy?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded all the same.

"Okay," Kagome said. "As long as you two don't make out in the back seat, we're good."

"Kagome!" Rin whined and Miroku laughed.

"I guess that goes for the same with Sango and I, eh Inuyasha?"

"Damn straight," Inuyasha said and everyone started to leave, Inuyasha staying behind trying to look for his keys. He was sure he had left them there from last time…

"So Inuyasha," he heard Miroku say and looked up to see the pervert with Inuyasha's keys in his hands.

"Hey! Give me those!" Inuyasha demanded.

"First, you promised to tell me how she was," Miroku said, smiling evilly.

Inuyasha sighed, thinking of something completely different than the guy beside him.

"She's feisty. I swear she wouldn't stop moving but after a while she gave in. I swear, one minute she's all nice and then the next she's so difficult! Why can't she just stay one way so we can carry on with our lives?" Inuyasha walked out of the room.

If only he knew Miroku's thoughts…

Miroku smiled. "That's very interesting…"

* * *

**So now you know a bit of Inuyasha's "relationship" with Kikyo. Trust me, there are more issues ahead. The next chapter's title tells all. And just to let you know, Inuyasha and Kagome _will_ get together. I assure you it's…soon. **

**I think...**

_**Next Chapter: Troubles**_

**Review and Vote for the next story!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if you got this twice, something happened. If I'm updating longer than usual I will normally explain it on my profile. Something bad happened so I might take a bit longer to update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- Troubles**

Sesshomaru loved the morning. It was always so quiet, so peaceful. The sun would rise and cover the land with its glow, heating up the day and drying the dew off the green lush grass. Birds would chirp a merry tune outside and the trees would blow from the morning wind. The maids and servants were up, though they made little noise for most of them were still groggy and tired, the remaining webs of sleep still lurking in the backs of their minds.

Okay, so maybe that's _not _the reason he liked the mornings.

Honestly, Sesshomaru hated the morning. The sun was always too bright and cheery for being up so early in the morning and Sesshomaru would squint until his eyes adapted the light. It was a cold enough July, soon to be August tomorrow, so a warm morning wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind and like he cared about dry grass. Birds were actually fairly annoying in the morning, being way too persistent in reminding him that he needed to get up and the blowing trees would scrape against the window, hurting his ears to no end. Yes, the maids and servants were up but half the time they were breaking things because they didn't fall asleep early enough because they were reading or writing.

The reason Sesshomaru _did_ like the morning was because Inuyasha was sleeping in. No noise, no anger management problems, no fuss. It was quiet, serene and at ease…

"_Inuyasha you jerk I will KILL YOU!"_

…Wishful thinking.

Inuyasha was forced awake by the pull on his ears, and once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Kagome wearing tight jeans…with a very baggy sweater on top.

"Where is it?" Kagome demanded and poked him in the stomach, making him growl out in annoyance. It was only nine in the morning…it was still too early to function.

"Where is what wench?" Inuyasha barked back and glared at her defiantly.

"You know perfectly well what I'm looking for!" Kagome countered and Inuyasha huffed.

"Well then I guess you'll never find it because _I have no clue what the hell you're looking for!"_

"Why do you think I'm wearing a baggy sweater you ass?" Kagome argued.

"Because you have no fashion sense?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

_Slap_

Not the right answer…

"No! Because I can't find the bra that matches my underwear! I know you took it!" Kagome growled, much like Inuyasha and Inuyasha thought for a moment before getting a goofy smile on his face.

"What kind?"

Kagome did a double take. "Pardon?"

"What kind of underwear?"

_Slap_

Not the right question…

"Must be a thong," he muttered. "Or else she wouldn't be so angry. I got to steal it to complete the collection when it comes out of the laundry."

_Slap_

"Will you stop slapping me?" Inuyasha barked, thoroughly piqued at the fact he had be slapped by the same woman in a matter of two minutes, three times.

"Tell me where it is and I'll stop!" Kagome argued and Inuyasha smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No I don't. I just came into your filthy room, woke you up by pulling on your ears, slapped you three times and argued with you just because I felt like it!" Kagome yelled, being completely sarcastic.

"It would make more sense," Inuyasha murmured but immediately sunk lower into the sheets when he saw Kagome's deadly gaze.

If looks could kill… Well, he didn't want to think about what would happen to him then…

"Fine! Fine! Just don't kill me!" Inuyasha said.

"I make no guarantees," Kagome said quickly.

"Whatever. Just look around and you'll find it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

"Meh," Kagome said, too exasperated with the half-demon to squabble further.

Inuyasha only smirked more and then fell back down on his bed, closing his eyes and listening to Kagome's movements. He smiled when he realized what she was doing. She was looking through his drawers, the piles of clothes on the floor and spaces on the shelves. She didn't even think to look up…

Slowly, Inuyasha fell back asleep.

_Slap_

"Wake up you jerk. Tell me where it is, I'm getting really angry," Kagome warned. She searched every inch of the room, checking spaces that didn't even have the capacity to hold a bra before giving up and slapping Inuyasha awake.

"That's the fourth freaking time Kagome! I swear if you hit…"

_Slap_

"Tell me!"

"Why you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped from the bed, tackling her to the floor with him on top straddling her waist.

Kagome stared into his amber eyes in shock. It took every power she had to look away but when she did she found something yummier to look at. Sadly, when Inuyasha had tackled her, he had forgotten that he was only wearing a pair of red boxers. So, naturally, his well-toned abs and chest were showed without trouble. Kagome couldn't help but blush, unfortunately Inuyasha noticed.

"You like what you see bitch?"

"I do actually. Too bad the abs are wasted on you," Kagome remarked. She expected him to get angry at her comment but he merely smirked.

"I see. Well Kagome, it's not like me to give up a fight and naturally I would just make a remark about you but the problem is…I have nothing to see with that sweater on you."

He let the comment sink into her and that's when she thrashed out. "You wouldn't dare dog boy!" Kagome yelled but Inuyasha paid no mind. Holding both her wrists with one hand and holding them above her head, Inuyasha grabbed the bottom of the sweater and lifted it slightly, just to let the cold air get to her a little. Its not like he was actually going to lift her top completely. He wasn't Miroku or anything so why would he? He was just playing with her, watching her squirm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

"You're in no position to try and threaten me Kagome," Inuyasha said and lifted the sweater an inch higher.

"Don't," Kagome said calmly and Inuyasha shook his head, raising it higher so it just covered her breasts, her stomach now completely showing. It was then that he caught sight of something red.

"What the hell?" he asked and lifted the sweater all the way up to her neck.

Kagome only rolled her eyes. "Happy now?"

Inuyasha only looked at her dumbfounded. Underneath her sweater the entire time was a deep red bra, matching the colours of his boxers coincidentally. "Why are you looking for your black bra that I have when you're already wearing a red one?"

Kagome sighed. "Because I like them to match!"

"Feh. Women."

Slowly, Inuyasha got off of her and picked up a random black t-shirt from a pile of clothes.

"So are you going to show me where it is?" Kagome asked.

"Up."

"Up?" Kagome asked quizzically. When Inuyasha pointed straight up Kagome looked towards the ceiling and almost died.

"Oh my God Inuyasha I _hate_ you!"

The only thing you could hear through the entire building was Kagome's squeals and promises of deadly torture and hatred and Inuyasha's loud booming laughter. And then…

_Slap

* * *

_

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you even more than that."

"I hate you so much that I would stand Miroku's perverted ways than stay with you."

"I hate you so much that I would rather take a beating from Sango than be near you."

"I hate you so much that Hell seems like paradise than this predicament right now."

"I hate you so much that I would rather fight Satan himself than look at your face."

"You only say that because you think you could defeat Satan but reality check Inuyasha, he's immortal or he doesn't exist."

"How would you know?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you get to say so? I say I could beat him!"

Kagome laughed out loud, despite the fact that she was locked into a room with Inuyasha. "Yeah right buddy. Last time you fought me I beat you."

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "Feh. That's because you kicked me _there_. That was against the rules."

"We never made any rules," Kagome yelled and stood up, pacing the floor.

'I can't take this anymore. I'm going to kill him,' Kagome thought and she looked at the irked half-demon, studying his features while he was too busy counting the dots on the ceiling than notice her gaze. His face was furrowed in concentration in counting the millions of dots that surrounded the tiles in the ceiling. He was lying on his back on the bed, making sure to hog it completely, leaving her to sit on the floor. She still couldn't believe all of her friends did this to her.

"_I'm going to kill you!" Kagome screamed and lunged at Inuyasha, who dodged her and quickly pushed her to the wall, his weight pressing against her. _

"_Yeah right bitch!"_

"_It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! How many times must I say it?"_

"_Once more I guess then bitch."_

"_You are so dead!" Kagome yelled in his sensitive ears and then shoved herself forwards, making Inuyasha stumble and fall on his bed. Kagome hastily pinned him, straddling his hips and pushing her full weight on him._

"_You're not heavy stupid," Inuyasha said dryly and sat up, making Kagome almost fall on the floor. Without thinking, Kagome grabbed the first thing that came in her hands reach, much like Sango did at the Kiss and Tell when she was falling on Miroku. Of course, she grabbed Inuyasha. Jerked forwards from being caught off guard, Inuyasha fell onto the floor with Kagome. Kagome's legs were still wrapped around his hips from her previous position and her hands were around his neck. Inuyasha had fallen forwards onto Kagome so instinctively he put his hands in front of him to lessen the pain of the fall._

_Oh was that a bad move…_

Inuyasha sighed, drawing Kagome out of her thoughts. She looked at Inuyasha who seemed to have given up on counting the holes in the ceiling. Kagome could feel the urge to lie down beside him so she immediately loosened her legs from underneath her, falling to the ground with a loud thump, her bottom killing with the impact. Inuyasha didn't even flinch.

It was Kagome's turn to sigh and once again she remembered how they had gotten into this mess in the first place…

_He didn't even know what he had done. It all happened so fast. One moment his eyes where squeezed closed tight awaiting impact and the next he felt something soft underneath him and then…trouble._

_Inuyasha's bedroom door swung open quickly, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Rin piling in at an amazing speed when they all stopped, dead in their tracks. It was like everything was in slow motion. At the same time, Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and then at their friends. The looks on their faces were indescribable -confusion, worry, astonishment…the blend too much to comprehend and separate. _

_Sesshomaru's mouth was wide open, as in jaw dropped fully. No mask could hide the fact that he was amazed –no, not amazed- shocked and stunned to no end. Sango looked angry one moment and then worried the next. Her weight shifted from one foot to the other, gently rocking her side to side, her fingers fiddling uncontrollably. Rin looked down and then up, and then at Sesshomaru and then Sango. She looked everywhere but at Inuyasha and Kagome and they soon wondered why. And then Miroku's expression ended up being the weirdest of them all. At first he seemed happy, then freaked out –scared even- then he shifted his weight like Sango._

"You know what?" Inuyasha said, breaking the intense silence between the two.

"What?" Kagome asked, once again startled out of her nightmare.

"I don't hate you as much as I hate Fluffy, and his childish girlfriend, and the lecher, and that girl with the attitude issues. I hate them all."

Kagome nodded. "You're right. I wonder what they're doing…"

Silence enveloped them again…

"_Shit," Miroku cursed. "I got to get out of here," he muttered but his voice was loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango followed right behind him and Kagome and Inuyasha wondered what was going on._

_It was then that it dawned on them._

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome._

_Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. _

_Kagome moved her hands slightly and felt Inuyasha's silky smooth hair in between her fingers. She shifted her legs too, and realized that they were wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha moved his body up slightly, pushing down on his hands when Kagome yelped in pain. He looked down._

"_Oh God love me. This cannot be happening."_

_Oh yes. Inuyasha looked down to see exactly what he didn't want to see. Inuyasha's hands were covering each one of Kagome's breasts, the position and the way they were put looking like he had been feeling her up._

_Inuyasha blushed and looked down once more at Kagome._

_Kagome blushed and looked up once more at Inuyasha._

"_Oh my God!" Kagome squealed and struggled to break free._

"_Shit!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped off of Kagome, running into his bathroom and slamming the door shut. _

After that, the two had bickered non-stop. Sesshomaru had arranged for the girls to get their dresses for the award ceremony that day but refused to take either Inuyasha or Kagome with the brutal way they were acting. He and everybody else locked them in on of the spare bedrooms on the main floor, supposedly to be used for a new maid if one came. This room of course, was locked by a key like all the maids and servants' rooms so Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could go in regardless if it was locked or not. This though, did not help Inuyasha and Kagome since they were locked in the bedroom –yes a bedroom- with no key to get out. The walls were soundproof so they wouldn't hear them yelling and it would only give the two a major headache in doing so.

Sesshomaru said the appointment was at three. It was now eleven in the morning. Sesshomaru said he wouldn't let them out until it was time to go and if they fought when they got out, Inuyasha would be "punished" as Sesshomaru so kindly put it and Kagome wouldn't be allowed to get her dress with Sango and Rin. That alone could shut her up for the rest of the day.

With the impulse to break the silence, but not knowing how, Kagome did what came natural…

"_I wake up in the morning._

"_Put on my face._

"_The one that's going to get me through another day,_

"_Doesn't really matter how I feel inside, _

"_This life is like a game sometimes."_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to her sing. She was the most talented singer he had ever met. More talented than Kikyo for sure and he wasn't saying that because he hated Kikyo with a passion.

"_Then you came around me, _

"_The walls just disappeared._

"_Nothing to surround me,_

"_Keep me from my fears._

"_I'm unprotected, _

"_See how I've opened up?_

"_You've made me trust."_

Inuyasha thought about the song. It wasn't her own, it was one of another's but he couldn't help but feel that song seemed almost…attached to her. She had opened up to him, with everything and though they have had constant ups and downs they were always friends in the end. Now if only he could say that…

"_I've never felt like this before_

"_I'm naked around you._

"_Does it show?_

"_You see right through me and I can't hide,_

"_I'm naked around you,_

"_And it feels so right."_

Inuyasha blushed. Okay, so maybe the song _wasn't _attached to her but give him a break. It's not like he knew the next few lyrics would be like _that_.

"_Trying to remember,_

"_Why I was afraid to be myself._

"_And let the covers fall away,_

"_Guess I never had someone like you,_

"_To help me fit in my skin."_

Kagome loved this song. Her favourite singer Suki sang it. Though it wasn't the time to be singing songs now, Kagome had always felt that singing got her out of troublesome situations like silence or temptation. So what if Inuyasha was right there? It's not like it was directed towards him, but then why the butterflies?

"_I've never felt like this before_

"_I'm naked around you._

"_Does it show?_

"_You see right through me and I can't hide,_

"_I'm naked around you,_

"_And it feels so right."_

The silence resumed and Inuyasha growled. Her singing, no matter how…funny it made him feel, had stopped the silence but now it was back and he hated it. Just like the others.

"Look Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

They had both spoken in unison and Kagome looked into his eyes before quickly looking away. "Sorry. You go first."

Inuyasha fidgeted and looked down at his hands. "Kagome…I-I am…so-so-…" Inuyasha growled again, this time the sound deeper. Why couldn't he apologize to her?

"Look damn it! I want to say I freaking sorry for what happened earlier in the freaking morning!" Inuyasha fell back down on the bed, realizing he had just yelled at her again. That was probably going to set off her PMS again and then only the Lord could help him.

Then she giggled. "I'm sorry too."

Inuyasha was shocked she hadn't tried to bite his head off but thought of it as a good thing. The situation was indeed a bit…awkward but they had already been in there for twenty minutes. Only another five hours to go.

What the hell was he saying?

This was _insanity_ being locked up in his own house, in a bedroom, with his friend.

Inuyasha sighed. "We really need to find something to do," he said out loud from his thoughts and Kagome agreed.

"What do you want to play?" Kagome asked and hopped on the bed, shoving Inuyasha over to the side a bit more so she could fit in and lay down beside him facing the ceiling like he was.

"How about…Truth or Dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we don't exactly have the stuff to play the Dare part but we can play Truth."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. It's not like Sesshomaru would actually have the decency to give us some cards or something."

"I'll go first," Kagome said, glancing towards Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. "Let's make this interesting shall we? How many girlfriends have you had?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Too many to count."

Kagome sat up and looked at him in the eyes. "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Inuyasha retorted and crossed his arms.

"Yes you are!" Kagome said smiling. "Come on! How many? I've only had one and that was a mistake so whatever you say won't bug me!"

"Will you leave me alone if I say ten?"

"No because I know you're still lying!" Kagome said proudly.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha exclaimed, sitting up as well.

"I didn't, I just guessed and now you just told me that you were lying. Plus you get all defensive when you lie."

"Feh."

"So…?"

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many? You have to tell me you know!"

"Fine! Fine! I've had…well…none."

Kagome stared at him, mouth agape. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't know? Why don't you tell me since you know when I'm lying or not?"

He was serious. He wasn't lying, but what about Kikyo? He said she had used him, so hadn't they dated?

"My turn. Is it really a thong? You know the one that matches your black bra?"

Kagome growled.

"You have to tell me!" Inuyasha said, mimicking her voice from before.

"Fine you no good, dirty perverted…"

"Now, now Kags. No need to get personal."

"Meh. You were right. Okay, didn't you date Kikyo when you were her publicists or managers or whatever?"

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "No way. She wanted it to be true and the media wanted it to be true but I didn't see her more than a friend. Then, when we put her on a live night show like we did with you guys, Kikyo actually told everyone that we were dating. For that I never forgave her and since Kagura was giving Sesshomaru trouble, we backed out."

Kagome nodded, thinking about it.

"Why did you sing that song a couple minutes ago?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "My favourite singer Suki sings it. When I don't know how to put my thoughts into words or if I want to break something like stillness or enticement, I just sing. Your turn, I know you've never had a girlfriend but have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Nope. You? Wait, you had Hobo so I'm guessing you did." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel angry. That stupid bastard tricked her and stole her first…

"No."

…Kiss? Wait…what?

Inuyasha just looked at her for a moment, thinking everything out. Hadn't her and Hobo dated for six months or something? But they hadn't kissed?

"Can you repeat that?" Inuyasha asked lamely and Kagome gave him a funny look like she was staring at a dumb child.

"No. I. Have. Not. Kissed. Anyone. Yet."

"Not even Hobo?"

Kagome laughed. "Not even Hojo. I was really shy back then with losing my family and everything. When I broke up with him I went suicidal and then after Sango, Miroku and Rin fixed me up, I was more outspoken. Like I am now. Back then I would never have kissed a guy. Never."

"Then I'm glad I just met you a couple weeks ago," Inuyasha said smiling.

Wait. Smiling? Like actually smiling? Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw it still there. It was creepy yet completely disarming. It was gorgeous and Kagome thought he looked a lot like Miroku with that smile –only without the perverted-ness.

Then she did a double take.

"_Then I'm glad I just met you a couple weeks ago."

* * *

_

Sango, Kagome and Rin stood there, their eyes glittering with awe and happiness. Before them was the most expensive mall in the area. It was all designer cloths and though the girls had looked through the place a couple times they knew they could never in this lifetime buy something with the outrageously priced accessories and clothes.

"Is this a dream?" Rin asked quietly, still in her happy world.

"No," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. "Your stylist is inside waiting for you. Our good friend Yuki works here and he pulled some strings for us so we get the store for ourselves. I think you'd like her."

"I don't doubt you for a second," Kagome said and linked arms with Sango and Rin, dragging them towards the store where a middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes came running out.

She greeted them at the door. "Hello girls! My name is Mika and I'm going to be your stylist to help with your dresses for the ACS show."

"Nice to meet you," Sango smiled and looked over her shoulder to see the boys approaching them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up to Mika and both gave her a hug.

"Great to see you again Mika. Long time no see," Inuyasha said and headed towards the entrance to the store. "So are we going to go in or what?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Mika said cheerily but then suddenly turned serious. "But you boys," she pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha, "are not allowed to see the dresses until the ACS. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now will we?" And then she looked to Inuyasha specifically. "Especially you!"

Kagome leaned over towards Sango and then Rin, saying the same thing in both their ears. "I like her already."

The Black Majik girls giggled quietly and Mika winked at them.

"Hey! You have no right to accuse me! I never did anything like that before!"

Mika only shook her head. "Right. And why did I see a ripped up plastic bag on the floor that used to cover the dresses the girls from that other band you had like two years ago? Not Tainted Pure, I absolutely couldn't work with those girls. It was the girl band before them…" she snapped her fingers a couple times as if by doing so the answer would poof in front of her. After a couple minutes of snapping Mika eventually gave up.

"I can't remember. Anyways lets head in. Boys your stylist Brendan is in the men section on the other side of the store."

Everyone walked in and once more all the designer clothes in the room dazzled the girls. Rin ran her hand along the line of clothes, touching each fabric with the tips of her fingers. Sango went to a rack of jeans and started looking through them and Kagome when to the jewellery section, looking at all the necklaces, earrings, bracelets, rings, chains…the list went on and on.

"Come on girls!" Mika said excitedly when the boys left. "Let's get out of the casual wear department and to the dresses!"

"Do we have to wear dresses?" Sango asked.

"Well no," Mika said. "But we have to see what Rin and Kagome wear. If they both wear dresses and then you wear a dress suit, it wouldn't entirely match."

Sango nodded in defeat.

"Where's the dress section Mika?" Kagome asked, walking towards the middle-aged woman.

"In the other room through that door over there," she replied, nodding her head towards a glass door.

Once inside the other room, it was like they entered another world. Everything changed. From casual to formal, everything seemed so much prettier and much more expensive.

"I'm sure glad Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are paying for this," Rin muttered and Kagome sighed. "Yeah but we also get a 50 percent discount since they have connections with that Yuki girl who works here. I think they also helped the owner open this store or something by paying for some of the construction. I guess its just payback."

"Okay," Mika said, interrupting the girls. "Time to stop chatting and start looking." She led them to an area where four moving metal racks were. They were pushed like a trolley and looked like they could hold up to thirty pieces of clothing. "Each of you gets a rack including me. You guys can look around, find dresses you like and I'm going to pick out some for you as well hence the fourth rack. Now I want you to remember, try to get something that match the colours of their tie since they are all wearing the same black suits with white shirts. The only thing that can tell the outfits apart is the colour of ties."

"And what colours are they?" Sango asked.

"Oh…um, they didn't tell you?" Mika asked.

The girls shook their heads. Mika sighed and groaned. Now we're going to have to wait until I find them and then get the colour and them come back here before we can start anything." Mika headed towards the door when Kagome stopped her.

"I have Yash's number. I'll just call him."

Mika raised an eyebrow at the nickname but Kagome ignored it.

"_What's up Kags?" _Inuyasha asked.

"We need to know the colour of your ties so we can colour co-ordinate them with our dresses I guess. Wait a minute."

Kagome looked at Mika. "Why do we need to do that? It's just the girls going together and the boys going together. It's not like we're going in pairs!"

"But you are," Mika argued. "You always go to the ACS with a date. Here give me the phone for a minute and I'll sort this out with Inuyasha."

Kagome handed the phone to Mika who took it and put it to her ear.

"_Kags are you back yet? I have to change into my suit."_

"Kags?" Mika asked and Kagome looked down, a red tint staining her cheek.

On the other end, Inuyasha blushed too, realizing he was now talking to Mika. _"Oh, hi Mika. Do you want to know the colours?"_

"Yes. That and I need to know who is accompanying who."

Inuyasha smacked his head. He had completely forgot! Fancy shows like that you always had to bring a date to. "Shit," Inuyasha cursed and got the attention of Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Dates?" Inuyasha asked them and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "I'm going with my girlfriend and Sesshomaru's obviously going with his."

Inuyasha growled. Why didn't he know he had to take Kagome as his date?

On the other end, Mika was becoming impatient. "Inuyasha are you still there?"

"_Sorry yeah. Um, my tie is red, Sesshomaru's is navy blue and Miroku's is a deep purple."_

"And who is going with who?" Mika asked. She could hear Inuyasha growl on the other end.

"_Sesshomaru is with Rin and Miroku is with Sango."_

"So you're going with _Kags_?" Mika questioned, her constant questioning was annoying to Inuyasha and she smiled at the thought.

Kagome's head shot up instantly at that. She was going with Inuyasha? Then it hit her. Of course! Sango was going with Miroku and Rin was going with Sesshomaru. Stupid dating…

"_Mika! I swear I will hurt you!"_

"Not if I stand behind your girlfriend. Why didn't you tell me you were dating Kagome Higurashi? I heard from magazines but I don't believe them anymore," Mika asked, grinning when she saw Kagome shocked and red faced.

"_She's not my girlfriend Mika! She's my friend!"_

"Oh my mistake," Mika said dryly. With that she hung up and gave the cell back to Kagome. Winking at her walked to the racks.

"Sorry. With the pet names I thought you were dating."

Kagome couldn't speak. She was too afraid of what she would say if she did.

"Well then, what colours should we look for?" Rin asked and started to push her rack forward.

"Kagome needs a deep red, Sango needs a deep purple and Rin needs a navy blue."

"Let's get shopping then," Sango said and together, the girls started shopping.

* * *

It had been two hours before the girls had finally finished finding all dresses that appealed to them. Kagome had found several long dresses, dress suits, long skirts with matching tops and shorter dresses in a deep red that fit her personality and attitude. Sango had found dresses like Kagome's only in different colour and style along with Rin. In the end, Kagome had found twenty-eight formal clothes that could be worn to the award ceremony, Sango found twenty-two and Rin found thirty-one. Mika found forty-six but of course, she was looking for all of them.

"Okay girls," Mika said when they had all finished and Mika had given the girls the dresses she had found. "Pick your favourite one and try it on. I will judge and you can decide if you don't like it and want to put it back or keep it and try another. I want you to try and wear at least half of the dresses you picked or until you think its 'the one.' Many girls I have helped simply stopped because they thought they found the perfect clothing for the occasion."

The girls nodded in understanding and took several minutes before grabbing their favourite one and changing. It took another forty minutes before the each finally found the dresses. They were beautiful and Mika wiped away fake tears of pride when she watched the girls walk out, finding the perfect one. Next they picked jewellery, which took another twenty minutes and then they were done at last. Mika packed and wrapped the dresses, shoes and jewellery up and put them in boxes and bags before handing them to Kagome, Sango and Rin.

When they walked into the casual section where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru were waiting, Inuyasha was the first to make a comment.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said. "You could have at least shown us what you're wearing to make us feel better."

"Can't," Sango said. "It's a surprise."

Sesshomaru walked up to Brendan who worked the cash and Mika wrote down everything the girls had bought.

"Well with fifty percent off everything, the jewellery, dresses, shoes, suits, ties, and dress shirts. The total will be $3510.62. Cash or debit?" Brendan asked.

Sesshomaru only sighed as he gave Brendan his credit card. "And to think that we got everything fifty percent off."

Kagome, Sango and Rin felt extremely guilty. They were undoubtedly the reason why they had to pay so much because of the different accessories and fabric. They exchanged worried glances.

"That's way too much," Sango whispered but Inuyasha heard.

"Not really," he said shrugging. "We're rich so it's not likely to even make a dent in our account. Don't worry about it."

Still, the girls fretted over the dresses and Rin started biting her nails. Sango slapped her hand away from her mouth.

Sesshomaru took back his card when Brendan finished with it and giving Mika a hug goodbye, the girls followed the boys out of the store. They were almost at their cars when Kagome stopped them. She gave a glance towards Sango and Rin, who smiled back.

The boys were now facing the girls, wondering what Kagome had yelled at them to stop for. Then, with perfected timing and seduction, they walked towards the boys, swinging their hips and letting their hair blow in the breeze. The boys knew it was an act but hey…it's fun to watch, is it not? Especially since this was free. They wouldn't get in trouble if they did it willingly now would they?

Rin and Sango walked up to their boyfriends and kissed them on the lips. In the end, Sesshomaru was holding Rin tightly and Miroku was smiling down at Sango who smiled back. Kagome had to be different though. Inuyasha wasn't her boyfriend so it wasn't like she was going to kiss him on the lips to thank him. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha at the last second and jumped on him, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kagome exclaimed and held onto Inuyasha tighter with every word.

Inuyasha was surprised at first, taken aback by Kagome's lunge at him but smoothly placed his arms around her and hugged her back, taking in her smell and feeling the power of her lavender scent wash through him.

Damn, it was almost like a drug it was so addicting.

Kagome placed a quick kiss on Inuyasha's cheek before beaming up at him and running to the car.

"What time is it?" Miroku asked after letting Sango go and Sesshomaru checked his watch before answering.

"Twenty to seven."

"Let's go to Myoga's to eat tonight," Inuyasha suggested and the other's agreed.

"Wait a minute," Kagome said when they approached the car. "Only on one condition."

"And that is?" Rin asked.

"Don't get drunk."

"Ah," Miroku nodding understanding and smiled. "I solemnly swear as well as the girls Kagome, though I can't promise the same thing for Inuyasha."

_Wham_

"My mistake," Miroku grumbled. "I can."

* * *

Like the first time they had come, they drove down to the restaurant but this time they parked at the back behind the building. Sneaking in the door, Myoga jumped in surprise when he saw them and then smiled.

"Good evening ladies," Myoga said nodding towards the girls, "gentlemen," he said nodding to the boys, "Inuyasha."

_Wham_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Stop hitting people! That's what? Your fourth time today?"

"Fifth actually," Inuyasha said casually. "Remember I punched Sesshomaru when he finally opened the door?"

Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah…"

"Of course, you shouldn't be talking Miss. Slapped-me-_six_-times-in-ten-minutes-because-you-couldn't-find-your-matching-bra-to-your…"

_Slap_

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"I see you two still get along just as nicely," Myoga noted and then led the group to their table in the back. "Here you go. Jaken is sick today so I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys to drink?"

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Miroku all ordered coke while Sesshomaru ordered his usual rye with coke and Inuyasha ordered some type of beer.

When he left everyone talked about how everything was going and Miroku gave the girls a complete run through of what was going to happen the next day, since it was the day their CD _Our Truth_ was coming out. They had eventually ordered food and it wasn't until Myoga came in, smiling his queer smile.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is?" he asked when he got the groups attention. Everyone looked to Sesshomaru who checked his watch and frowned.

He looked to Myoga, confused. "It can't be eleven already, is it?" Sesshomaru asked and Myoga nodded.

"It is but don't worry. We're open late. Oh, but Miroku, I have something for you. Just a minute I'll get it." Myoga scurried out of the room and came back only a minute later, holding an envelope in his hands.

"Some fellow came and dropped this off for you. He told me that some guy had paid him a hundred dollars to deliver it here to you. I asked him why he would give it to me but he said that that was all his payer asked him to. I told him that I had never met you in my life before but he still gave it to me."

"Strange," Miroku asked and opened the envelope, taking out a white piece of paper that had what looked like a formal letter in it. It was typed on the computer and Miroku immediately paled at the signature at the end of it.

"Who's it from Miroku?" Sango asked and Miroku smiled uneasily, wondering what he could do to distract her.

Reaching out beside him in attempt to draw her attention away from the note, Miroku let his right hand drop.

_Slap_

"Pervert! How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching me?" Sango yelled and yanked his hand away from her.

"But I'm allowed!" Miroku argued.

"What gave you that ridiculous idea?" Sango asked, her right eye twitching.

"I'm your boyfriend."

"That gives you no right unless I say you can!" Sango exclaimed.

"Can I?" Miroku asked.

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I said no!"

"Oh…"

His plan had worked. Everyone went on with his or her own conversations, leaving him alone to think about the letter. It had come back again full force to haunt him. Why? Why right now?

Miroku paled visibly once more but said nothing to the group and didn't even give Sesshomaru or Inuyasha a knowing look. This was becoming outrageous, crazy and undignified.

He continued talking along with his friends but the contents of the letter came back into his mind, word for word.

_Dear Mr. Miroku Hoshi,_

_I have given you this to remind and inform you of your overdue answer to my previous letter. In case it has been destroyed, misplaced or unread, I will repeat myself in order for you to understand to the fullest extent my offer to you and to your band, Black Majik. Tainted Pure and Black Majik are now the talk of all adolescents and adults everywhere. I ask of you, to join Takahashi Corporation –with the confirmation and agreements of both Mr. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi- to merge with Spider Back Corporation. Together, our corporation as whole will eradicate all competition of growing companies everywhere. _

_I await your answer. You know how to reach me._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku Onigumo_

Oh, they were in trouble.

Big trouble.

And the fight hadn't even begun yet…

* * *

**I did a rough outline of the stories future chapters and came to the conclusion this will be a 40+ chapter long story, around 500 pages on MSW.**

_**Next Chapter: Anxiety**_

**Review and Vote for the next story!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, thank you for understanding about my lateness in updating. (I was only a week). I'll try to update faster.**

**Thank you for ALL of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...or the definition of 'life' for that matter but I'm not sure I could get sued for that...

* * *

**

Chapter 22- Anxiety

Life.

What a strong word.

One word… Four letters… Infinite definitions.

How can one describe something so meaningful and yet, so insignificant until it slaps us in the face? How can one picture it when it has no definite form, volume, mass? It surrounds us yet the only thing we can classify it as is by how we determine what is and what isn't.

Dictionary.

What a useless piece of information.

Hundreds of pages long and still it can only describe one thing with appropriate words that will explain it. But how can one explain the unexplainable?

You can't. It's that simple.

How can it be when such a strong word that's both so powerful and weak is described as 'the condition, which distinguishes active animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, functional activity and continual change preceding death?'

One question. Where does human beings fit into that? How do we know there is such a thing as an afterlife? How do we know if there is such a thing as an endless void that consumes us when we pass the border of live and death? We don't, and that's what makes the world what it is today.

To explain how one girl with a past so horrendous, so painful, so taunting can bring new strength, new hope, new light…only the course of life can explain it.

Yet it can't be explained itself.

She heard it. The sounds of life as it echoed in her ears, surrounded her, enveloped her, consumed her and tormented her… The call of morning came as well as a new beginning.

She slipped out of her bed, uncomfortable as the morning chill drew Goosebumps on her body. The red duvet that kept her warm through the night lay there motionless and open, inviting her back into its embrace but no matter how many times it called to her she refused.

Today was the day she had been waiting for: a new purpose. Slowly she slipped off the short white fabric after she entered the tiled bathroom and ran the hot water that only added to the shivers that ran down her body. She sighed as she stepped in and rinsed her self of the grime from her previous day. She soon relaxed and calmed as the steamy air filled her and her legs trembled as she remembered what had brought her to these thoughts in the first place.

Her past.

It was times like these that she was thankful to be alive and yet so unforgiving for the same thing.

Once finished, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her pale body feeling the stray drops that fell from her long raven hair slide down her back. She tied the towel tight around her body and grabbed one more, twisting it around her hair before grabbing the handle for the door that led into her new bedroom, her new sanctuary. A place where she could be alone and cry, scream, laugh, smile and hope in solo peace.

Walking out the door, she leaned back to switch off the light and then made a beeline for her dresser where her clothes for the day sat. Reaching to undue the knot at her towel Kagome was about to let it drop when she heard a panicked cry.

"Wait a minute! Stop whatever the hell your doing!"

I'll give you three guesses…

Kagome jerked around to see the one and only Inuyasha, fear clear in his features. "What are you doing in my room?" Kagome yelled, forgetting the fact she only wore a short towel around her to protect her from Inuyasha's lingering eyes.

"Sango made me come and get you! It's not my fault! I just walked in and then saw that you weren't in your bed when you came out of the bathroom and were about to…well I'll be going now. I'll tell the others your up and cheerful and I'll make sure you get an extra big cup of coffee to help you. Bye!"

Well. That was weird.

The entire time he had explained himself he didn't dare look at Kagome. Not once. He was a guy for God's sake! Even Sesshomaru would steal a glance…well maybe if it was Rin but that was beside the point. He had been almost fearful to look at her.

Oh God…

Kagome ran back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, checking her towel wrapped hair, clear pale face, shoulders and legs for any sign of something to throw Inuyasha off and make him not look at her. Was something wrong with her?

No. She was fine. Kagome pinched herself to make sure she was awake, and when she felt only pain she realized that she was, indeed, wide-awake and fully functioning.

Dismissing Inuyasha's behaviour as being complete and total respect, something he rarely had for a woman in nothing but a short towel, she walked back into her room, looking everywhere before letting the towel drop and putting on the forest green track suit with a white t-shirt that showed her stomach.

Grabbing the duffle bag by the door, Kagome lugged the massive thing down to the bottom of the stairs where she saw Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's luggage. Maids busied themselves and walked quickly everywhere, preparing their bosses house and vehicles for when they left.

It was now August third, the first day of the tour and the day of their first performance with the band CNT. Their CD had already come out and was already a quick seller. It was one of the fastest CDs to leave the shelves and the Black Majik girls were extremely proud with their achievement. Now, it was two days later, and they were all packed and ready for their tour. The bus had been painted different colours that matched the band though their band name was not put on. That was only a disaster waiting to happen if they had that on it.

They were expected to have breakfast in the dining hall and then at nine o'clock sharp they would be on the bus headed for their first town, three hours away where they would meet Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku of CNT.

When Kagome made her way down to the dining hall, she was surprised to see only Rin there, sitting on one of the end chairs alone with several plates positioned on the table waiting for their companions to come and eat.

Rin was slowly eating her food as if something was wrong with it. Kagome thought that she was distracted with the day's future events and Kagome didn't blame her.

"Hey," Kagome said quietly as she sat down beside her friend who gave her a beaming smile in return.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Kagome shrugged, not entirely sure. She didn't remember struggling to fall asleep, she only remembered being restless in the morning when the torment of her past came back at her. "Fine I guess. What about you? You look out of it."

Rin laughed and took another bit of the food on her plate, swallowing before answering. "I didn't sleep and neither did Sango. She was so cranky though that we sent her back to bed. I think Miroku's with her."

"Oh," Kagome said with a smug smile and pointed to the plate in front of her. "Mine?"

Rin shook her head. "Inuyasha's."

"Meh. Same difference," Kagome said, making no sense whatsoever but instead of correcting her language just dug into Inuyasha's food, the restlessness of the night making her ravenous.

All of a sudden, everything went black, and Kagome sighed in annoyance when she felt two hands covering her eyes. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's hands slowly left her face and she turned to look up at him. He was pouting, his ears drooping slightly and Kagome noticed that that normally happened when he thought something was unfair. "How did you know?"

"Just a wild guess."

"You know that's my food right?" Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded.

"The food's the exact same on every plate so you can't really call it 'my food.'"

"You know in the morning you make absolutely no sense," Inuyasha pointed out, sitting next to her and Kagome nodded.

"True."

"Touché."

Just then, Sesshomaru entered the room and sat down on the opposite side of the table facing Rin. "Where's Miroku?" he asked and Rin told the same story she had told Kagome.

"With Sango…In her bedroom… Probably in her bed knowing them. You never know."

Kagome gave Rin a light punch. "I think Miroku's started to rub off on you!"

"How can that be? Plus, you shouldn't be saying anything since I would say the same thing about you and Inuyasha."

"Feh…"

"Meh…" The two uncommon, made up words left their mouths at the exact same time, only proving Rin's point.

"Oops," Kagome said sheepishly and went back to eating, keeping her head down to hide the possible red that could be tinting her cheeks.

"I think Rin's right, about Miroku and Sango I mean," Inuyasha finally said, breaking the past silence. "Miroku's such a letch…"

"Speak of the Devil," Sesshomaru cut in when Miroku entered the room, sporting two blue and black cheeks and a black eye.

"Actually," Inuyasha corrected. "I think Rin's only partially right. It probably was attempted and failed."

"Totally," Kagome agreed and Miroku sat down, looking at them confused.

"And we're talking about…?" he probed.

Nobody answered but not wanting to get Miroku suspicious of what they had been thinking, Kagome spoke up. "Failed attempts on getting what you want."

Sesshomaru coughed loudly and Rin stifled a giggle.

"What?" Miroku asked and Sesshomaru only sighed. He couldn't wait until he had to spend three hours in a bus with these people.

* * *

"I'm sleeping here!" Rin yelled and threw her stuff on the bed. The group was on the bus, sorting out who slept where. The bus was huge. When you first walked in there was the driver seat and area, but then when you walked into the main part of it, it seemed like the bus grew in size. To the right was a fridge with three small tables along the side. The seats were built in, and then to the left was a miniature closet where they put shoes and jackets. Further back had one extra large sofa that was against the right side, with a huge TV hanging on the left wall. Gaming systems, DVD and VHS players and a large stereo sat underneath it all with a small cupboard where all the movies and CDs were. Then at the very back were three bunk beds.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she entered in after Rin. "Weren't there only five beds?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "We put one more in so it would be more comfortable for everyone and then one person wouldn't have to sleep on the pullout couch."

Kagome thought it reasonable and then put her stuff on the lower bunk at the far back. You see, there was one set on the left side, one set on the right side and another facing sideways to the other two at the very back of the bus. Beside each bunk bed had a dresser where you could put your stuff in.

"Rin, can I sleep on the bed above you?" Sango asked, throwing her stuff on the right top bunk.

"Sure, the boys can have the other one and one of them can sleep above Kagome."

"I call top!" Miroku's voice came from behind and Miroku ran to the other bunk, throwing his stuff on top and climbing up like a child on the first day of camp.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, throwing his duffle bag underneath Miroku's bed. Getting his blankets and pillow out, he stopped abruptly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?" Inuyasha asked irritably and saw Sesshomaru looking tediously at him.

"I'm sleeping here."

"You never called dibs," Inuyasha pointed out and was about to put his pillow down when he heard Sesshomaru speak again.

"Dibs."

"Too late!"

"You never called dibs," Sesshomaru mocked.

"I did so!" Inuyasha argued and looked up to Miroku. "Didn't I call dibs?"

"No," Miroku said slowly. "You said 'whatever.'"

Inuyasha glared daggers at the man on the bed and then looked to Sesshomaru's expectant face.

"Move."

"No!"

"Now," Sesshomaru ordered quietly, his patience wearing thin.

"Make me."

Well if that wasn't childish Sesshomaru didn't know what was.

"Oh grow up Inuyasha," he heard Kagome say and then Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, proving him wrong.

To make things worse, Kagome stuck her tongue-back out at him and Inuyasha did it again. Kagome mimicked his actions and Sesshomaru sighed with impatience.

Sesshomaru was about to punch his half-brother in the head when Miroku said something thrice worse.

"Please you two. Stop making such gestures towards each other when we're all here. Do it when we get a hotel room and then you can use your tongues as much as you want."

Miroku sighed.

Sesshomaru smirked.

Sango snorted.

Rin giggled.

Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha growled.

_Wham_

"Should have seen that coming," Miroku mused to himself, rubbing his now sore head.

"You're right. You should have."

It would be a long trip…

* * *

"I'm _so_ bored," Sango said, yawning and stretching as she got up from the chair. Currently, everyone was sitting in the miniature living room on the bus. They had already driven for one and a half hours and now sheer boredom was sinking in.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, attempting to get up and look for herself but when she collapsed back down in laziness, she looked expectantly at Sesshomaru.

"Ten-thirty," he replied, stifling a yawn. "Another hour and a half to go."

"Ugh. Don't you dare tell me that," Inuyasha said.

"I already did."

"Screw you."

Miroku decided to pipe in. "That's Rin's job."

_Slap_

_Wham_

_Whack_

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Pain…_

After Rin, Sango and Kagome attacked the poor –okay scratch that- letch, Inuyasha went up to the driver's area to see how their chaperones were doing.

Two of them had come along, staying mainly in their area where the driver's seat and a bunk bed right behind it sat for when they drove straight through the night.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," the driver said politely and the second driver who sat beside him nodded in his direction.

"Is their anything I can do for you?" the spare driver asked and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Its war back there and I'm not getting into the middle of it."

"Oh yeah, and this comes from the guy who usually starts it."

Inuyasha turned back shocked as he saw Kagome appear through the door, making her way past the small bed.

"I do not!" Inuyasha retorted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Well, Miroku actually came up with a good idea. We're planning on playing Truth or Dare, even though there aren't much dares to do."

Inuyasha shrugged and followed Kagome back to the mini living room. The seating had been changed and Inuyasha noted that Miroku was sitting in the single chair that Sango use to sit in. Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Rin and Sango and Inuyasha quickly passed Kagome to sit in the remaining seat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled but knew she had lost since by the time she would've started running he had already sat down so instead, she just walked up casually and sat down on him.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well if you hadn't passed me and had been a true gentlemen than you wouldn't be in this predicament would you?"

Inuyasha grumbled but didn't move, nor push her off. He just leaned back against the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"So who's going first?" Rin asked.

"I will," Miroku volunteered and Sango groaned. She could already tell this game would start rocky.

"Kagome, truth or dare."

Kagome thought for a moment, she didn't want to be the first one to do a dare so she picked truth.

"Okay then," Miroku said and mulled over what could be asked. Then he snapped his fingers. "Why do you and Inuyasha look like a couple when you really aren't?"

Kagome did a double take. What did he just say?

Sango butted in. "You're right. I mean, come on, Miroku and I are dating and Sesshomaru and Rin are dating but you don't see any of us sitting on each other's laps. Not to mention that you two have already slept in the same bed twice, each time caught on camera. I haven't slept in the same bed with Miroku and Sesshomaru and Rin haven't slept in the same bed together, so what's up with you two?"

Kagome was at a loss for words. What could she say? We're only friends? Well that would go over well! 'Friends that sleep in the same bed?' She could already hear Rin and Sango asking. Truthfully though, Sango was right. They probably looked more like a couple than the others did!

"Um…"

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense up and he opened one eye. He heard the entire thing going on and he knew Kagome wouldn't make it out of that alive. Deciding to help Kagome, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"That's probably because Kags and I are secretly dating."

Inuyasha closed his eyes again and held her tighter when she tensed up again. He could tell he was pushing it but if she would just keep quiet a bit longer…

"It's actually been official for a while but we're more relaxed around each other and don't really care if you guys catch us making out –Miroku, Sango," Inuyasha knew Miroku and Sango had been making out behind all of their backs though Sango would never show it in front of everyone or let anyone know. He just hoped Kagome knew he was only saying this to help her out.

Kagome almost laughed. At first, when he had declared their "relationship" official, she had freaked. Honestly, how dare he? Then, when she heard him continue she understood it was for the better. With how Inuyasha was starting to point private things out –or were suppose to be private things- she knew it was only to make the others…looser, I guess you could put it. Maybe then they would stop acting like they were dating like elementary students. Kagome decided to put in her own input.

"Like really Sango, you don't have to slap or push Miroku away when he shows affection in front of all of us. We're all couples here, we understand."

Inuyasha calmed down when he heard Kagome say that. So she was playing along too huh? If she was, did that mean he could take this mind game to the next level?

"And at least you guys know we've spent nights in a soundproof bedroom alone –Sesshomaru, Rin."

Kagome gritted her teeth. Oh, he would pay for that one. He just suggested…! Kagome tried to calm down. She would wait to get her revenge afterwards.

"And next time when you two make out," Kagome added. "Don't do it in the lounge's kitchen. The door isn't soundproof so when can hear you two from the lounge."

"A little good PDA doesn't hurt anyone," Inuyasha continued and then stopped when he saw the red faces of Miroku, Sango, Rin and…-oh God- Sesshomaru?

He couldn't hold in the laughter any longer and let it out, surprising the entire group. "You guys look so freaked out," Inuyasha said in between breaths and continued when Kagome joined him.

"Oh yeah," Sesshomaru asked, returning to normal colour and smirking. "If PDA isn't bad then why don't you and Kagome make out right here, right now."

The laughter ceased.

Kagome coughed and Inuyasha stumbled over his words. "Well, you know, it's, PDA isn't, well…er."

Rin smiled. "Oh come on. Don't go blaming us on our flaws when you two can't back yourselves up when it's thrown back at you."

Kagome gulped and then turned herself around, letting Inuyasha unwrap his arms from around her. She straddled his hips and then looked at him, his amber gaze intense. Kagome leaned forward ever so slightly and Inuyasha rewrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome rested his hands on his chest when she felt the pull towards him and vaguely realized that she was actually going to kiss Inuyasha. Why didn't they just tell them that they weren't dating? But backing out now would only result in confusion and destruction of the fun. So she was going to waste her first kiss because of a lie? She had already lived a lie, dated a lie and was now going to kiss because of a lie? Was she that wrapped up and shielded by a mask of lies to escape it?

Kagome wanted to pull away. Kissing to prove something that wasn't true in the first place was not something she wanted to do. Why waste her first kiss? But then she realized something that hit her across the face by the harsh hand of reality. They could both pull away and explain that they were lying the entire time. They could stop moving towards each other and move away. They could not kiss and forget everything and all either of them had to do was pull away.

But then why weren't they doing it? Why didn't she push back and mumble an apology? Why didn't he loosen his grip on her and let her walk out of his arms?

Kagome had to question herself, something she never liked to do.

Was she doing this for a lie or for her heart?

If it was for a lie, why did her eyes flutter close and lessen the distance of their lips?

If it was for her heart, did that mean she loved him?

Was he not pulling away because he wondered the same thing?

They were practically breathing in the same air the distance was so little, one more move and it would be sealed.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and Miroku watched wondering. Had they been telling the truth all along? They watched as the slow movements progressed and the two inched closer together.

Inuyasha was sure his heart was pounding so loudly that Kagome could hear it. Did he like Kagome? Yes. But did he _love_ Kagome? If he didn't, why wasn't he pulling away?

'This is it,' he thought and went to close the distance, start something that was being questioned if it should have been started or not, when life took an unexpected turn.

And so did the bus.

All of a sudden, the room was chaos. A violent lurch to the left sent everyone to the floor, Inuyasha on top of Kagome. The movies and CDs crashed to the floor and Sesshomaru could hear the muffled curses of both the drivers. Sesshomaru got to his feet and jumped over the now scattered belongings until he made his way to the door. Opening it, Sesshomaru stepped forward and looked out of the window to see that they were now driving through a town. A small red Honda was in front of them and he could hear the driver cursing under his breath.

"What's happened?" Sesshomaru asked and the driver jumped slightly, as did the second one.

"Mr. Takahashi sir," the second driver said. "We apologize but the Honda ahead turned out of the parking lot right in front of us. We have to swerve out of the lane to avoid collision."

The driver seemed almost pale. Driving an expensive newly painted bus with six famous people and almost colliding with another car was not something you wanted to do. Sesshomaru smelled the second driver's scent to see that he was indeed telling the truth and nodded.

"Very well then. Continue, just please restrain yourselves from flipping the driver of the other car off."

The driver smiled. "I'll try Sir."

Sesshomaru returned to the room he had left to see that everyone was putting things away. "Some idiot decided he wanted to die and cut us off. Nothing big though, is everyone alright?"

Mumbled yeses came and Sesshomaru approved sitting back down on the couch as the others did.

"So are you two actually dating?" Sesshomaru asked when everyone settled, directing the question towards Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch while Kagome sat on the armrest beside him. Kagome shook her head. "No. We were joking."

Kagome looked over to Rin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Well seeing as how your truth went, I'll choose dare," Rin said, noting fearfully the glint in Kagome's eye.

"Okay then. I dare you to get some of that dark red lipstick out of my makeup bag and put it on thickly. Then I want you to kiss Sesshomaru all over the face so he has lipstick lips all over him."

"I hate you."

Kagome gave an Inuyasha like smirk. "This is revenge for sticking Inuyasha and I in that room for a couple hours together."

Rin rolled her eyes. "You still haven't gotten over that yet?"

"Nope," Kagome said grinning. "Now complete the dare."

"What if I call chicken?" Rin asked and pouted.

Kagome knew this line. It would get her out of doing the dare. Only one thought came to her mind to stop Rin from calling chicken though she knew everyone would hate her for it. "If you call chicken you have to remove an item of clothing."

Sesshomaru whispered something in Rin's ear and she nodded. "Okay then. Chicken." Rin removed her sock.

"Rin!" Kagome complained. "That's so cheap!"

"It's not like Sesshomaru wants lipstick marks all over his face," Rin countered.

"But I'm sure he'd enjoy all the kisses!" Sango added making Rin blush.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You guys –with the exception of Kagome- need to learn to live a little because frankly Kagome and I look like we're dating more than you couples do and we're not even going out!"

"It's not like we want the media to find out about us being together though," Miroku defended and Kagome sighed.

"Who's going to see us in a large bus with tinted black windows and security?"

"Can we just continue the game?" Sango asked and everyone reluctantly agreed.

"Miroku," Rin said, turning to her friend. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Rin thought for a moment. "This dare has to be done later on though," she mused but shrugged. "Oh well. I dare you to sleep in the same bed with Sango tonight. Thanks to Inuyasha's thoughtful sharing, we all know everyone but you and Sango had slept in the same bed with someone so now it's your turn."

"Okay," Miroku said, winking at Sango who blushed and looked away.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sesshomaru said.

Miroku smiled. "What is the hottest thing you've ever seen? And by hot I mean like chicks in bikinis hot."

Sesshomaru shook his head as if to throw something out of it. "Um, pardon?"

"What is the hottest thing you've ever seen?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Um…" Sesshomaru had never in his life been in such a position before. Now, this was awkward for a guy like him. Mature and business-like Sesshomaru must now confess what the hottest thing he ever saw was… "I would have to say when we were at Dawn's party. A couple minutes after we got there. When there was the girl-on-girl action I think…"

Miroku nodded dreamily. "Ah yes. That was beautiful."

Kagome, Sango and Rin screamed and hid their embarrassment in their hands.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Sango yelled and grabbed the pillow from the couch and buried her face in it. Rin pulled her hair forwards so her hair could cover her blushing face and Kagome whined when she realized she had nothing to cover up the tainted red on her cheeks.

Inuyasha laughed. "Yes! Sesshy you are now starting to understand the concept of living! Kags you shouldn't be that embarrassed, it really was hot."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear and pulled on it making Inuyasha yelp. "What is with guys and girl-on-girl action? It's sick! It's not like girls are obsessed with seeing guy-on-guy action!"

"Now Kagome," Miroku said smoothly. "We men are not obsessed with such sexy action like two girls all over each other. We just immensely enjoy it whenever we are lucky enough to witness such a remarkable thing."

"Sexy? Enjoy? Remarkable?" Rin complained. "No, no, no! Why must I suffer with this?"

"Calm down girls," Sesshomaru said. "Its not _that _big of a deal. Sango, truth or dare?"

"I hate you," she muttered. "Truth."

"What was the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Sango sighed. "Probably when I volunteered to help my friend out. She worked at this restaurant and needed me to fill in for her since it was short notice. I did, only to later realize that she worked at Hooters. I would never wear that outfit again."

Miroku perked up at this. "You were a Hooters girl?"

Sango nodded. "For one night."

Miroku pumped his arm into the air. "Do you still have the outfit?"

Sango scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha," Sango said, "truth or dare?"

"I choose…dare."

"I dare you to let Rin and Kagome put makeup on you and let us take a picture of it."

Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. "No way will I now, or ever in Heaven and Hell let you do that to me. No damn way!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet to pull off a sock when he realized he didn't have any on. "Crap," he muttered and then looked at his top. "Chicken. I am not letting you do that to me!" He hastily took off his t-shirt and threw it on the ground.

"No freaking way," he repeated over and over and then sat back down on the couch.

He looked towards Kagome. "Truth or Dare?"

Kagome sighed, knowing she was begging for punishment by doing this. "Dare."

Inuyasha smirked.

"I dare you to…"

Once again interrupted, the speakers built into the bus crackled into life. "We are now approaching the rest area you asked to stop at for a break and gas for the bus. We are about an hour away from our destination."

Kagome took that as a sign and ran to the door into the driver's area. Getting out at the bus door there, Kagome ran out and into the women's washroom.

Inuyasha watched her go and cursed. His dare had been perfect too.

* * *

They watched the two in a heated match. They only figured it would happen sooner or later. Of course, everyone had hoped it would've been later rather than sooner.

"You're such a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk? You're a freaking wench! Don't you dare slap me in public!"

"It was instant reflex! I didn't know who you were!"

"Who else could it have been?"

"Anybody else you idiot! There are a lot more perverted guys out there than just Miroku you know!"

"Hey, how did I get into this?" Miroku yelled.

"Back off!" the two screamed in unison and Miroku fumed.

"So what," Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome continuing the argument, "you just hit every guy that touches you?"

"Well if they invade my personal space than yes I do!"

"I wasn't invading your personal space!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Touching me at my sides is invading my personal space stupid!"

"Well then I'll just stay away from you then wench!"

"It's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"No! You look like an ass!"

"I wouldn't be insulting me _wench_ since you're only burrowing yourself deeper by doing so!"

"What are you implying?" Kagome growled.

"Maybe I should be the one calling you stupid!"

"Why don't you? You'll just add it to that list of yours of all the insulting names you call me! Why are you such a rude, inconsiderate, stubborn, dim-witted, grating, egotistical, narcissistic, pigheaded…?"

All of a sudden, she felt her body being lifted and thrown. She felt pain come into contact with her stomach and she looked down to see that she was being carried on Inuyasha's shoulder. She saw the fact that Inuyasha was bringing her to the back of the bus instead of the front where they should be.

Kagome banged her fists against his back in a vain attempt to stop him. "Put me down right now!"

"Not until you calm down," Inuyasha hissed but Kagome wasn't finished with him.

"I don't care about you or what you think or what you say! Just put me down and leave me alone!"

"If you don't care about what I say then why do you get so pissed when I call you wench then?"

Inuyasha had cornered her. She had no escape. Kagome either went back on her word saying that she did care about what he thought about her or she would…wait. She couldn't do anything else.

"Meh."

Inuyasha put her down on the bed. "Let's go."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha growled. Why was she being so stubborn and headstrong?

Inuyasha whipped around to face Kagome. "What is your problem? I am getting sick and tired of your freaking attitude lately. If you're this upset over something like me touching you then I'll freaking stay away! You're not worth it to be yelled at constantly and fight with!" The minute he said the words 'you're not worth it' he knew he had made a mistake. Though he was right on some levels, he was also wrong. Just like she was.

"Don't come near me again and everything will be picture perfect then, got it?" Kagome hissed dangerously and walked forward, bumping into him purposely and leaving him alone.

Kagome got off the bus and looked around for her friends. Instantly spotting them, she ran towards them, putting on her best smile. "Hey guys? So when are we going to meet CNT?"

Miroku looked at Kagome for a minute before sighing. He could see right through her façade and see that she was close to tears. "Soon. We're supposed to meet them here so they should be here any minute."

Kagome looked at the building in front of her, more to ignore the fact that Inuyasha was getting out of the bus and walking towards them than just taking in the décor. It was a white building, looking to be like an office building only apparently it was a place where famous people could go to 'rejuvenate' after a surgery or therapy. The only reason they were there was because it supposedly had a great lunch menu and awesome food.

"Might as well go in," Inuyasha said from somewhere behind her and Kagome waited for him to pass before following behind, after making sure Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango were in between.

Once inside, the girls were stunned by how elegant the décor was. Outside, the building looked to be no more than a simple office building, but on the inside, it looked remarkable, all the furnishings rich, expensive and of great eminence. A demon lady sat at a large marble front desk, books, brochures and cards sitting on the higher top of it while all of her paperwork and computer sat on the lower half.

"May I help you?" the woman asked and Miroku walked up, smiling broadly.

"Yes. We're here to see some friends of ours, under Mr. Wolf I believe?" Miroku said and the lady typed on her computer for a moment before nodding. "Mr. Hoshi, I presume?" The demon woman looked up to Miroku and studied him for a while before nodding and putting her attention back to the computer.

She asked for some papers and Miroku's driver's licence. When everything was finished she nodded and pressed a button on the intercom, calling someone to escort them to the room for lunch.

A young man, no older than Kagome and the girls, walked up and bid them to follow him. "Mr. Wolf and his friends are already here, waiting."

"There wasn't any bus though," Rin mused and the waiter nodded. "It was put in our garage, just like yours will be soon."

Finally making their way to the room, the waiter knocked on the door politely. "Mr. Hoshi, the Takahashi brothers and the girls from Black Majik are here," he called through the door and a deep voice came from the other side.

"Bring them in."

The wooden doors were opened and the first thing Kagome saw a male, possibly a year older than her, sit at the head of the table. He stood up with a toothy smile and Kagome instantly caught sight of his fangs.

'Demon,' Kagome thought and looked away from him. 'That must be Kouga.' She looked around the room and saw a female and another two males, all looking to be older than herself. Kagome named them off mentally and when she felt Rin elbow her, she remembered to smile.

'Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta.'

Kouga walked from his seat and made his way to first Miroku, who shook his hand and then went to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, though Kouga seemed to keep glancing towards Kagome. Kagome felt uncomfortable with that fact and went to greet Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta with Rin and Sango.

"Hey!" Ayame chirped and gave Sango a surprising hug. "I can't believe we get to tour with you! This is going to be so much fun!"

What a bundle of sunshine…

Sango laughed and returned Ayame's hug. "I know. I can't believe we're touring with CNT!" Ayame pulled back and smiled brilliantly. Ayame looked to have shoulder length red hair that she kept in two high pigtails. She had vibrant emerald eyes that twinkled with mischief and was about as tall as Rin.

Ayame then moved from Sango to Rin and Kagome talked to Hakaku and Ginta who seemed to be very big fans of Black Majik. Kagome was laughing as Hakaku made a comment and eventually Rin, Sango and Ayame joined the circle. All of them were laughing and Kagome took a casual glance back towards Inuyasha when Rin was talking about something she already long knew.

Inuyasha looked to be uncomfortable, just as Kagome was earlier when she felt Kouga's intense gaze on her. Inuyasha's weight went from one foot to the other though his facial features seemed relaxed though Kagome could see the tension sparking in his amber pools. Then, Inuyasha glanced at her and Kagome quickly turned her head away. She was of course, still mad at him for what he did earlier.

Conversation continued for a bit when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Kagome, expecting it to be Inuyasha, boiled with rage and swung her fist up and turned her body around, knocking the hand that tapped her should away from her. It wasn't until she saw it was Kouga and not Inuyasha that she had hit did she realize her mistake.

Kagome laughed uneasily. "Oh, so sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." Kagome took a look past Kouga's shoulder and saw Inuyasha with his right hand covering his mouth that was most likely being used to prevent him from bursting out. Kagome glared daggers at the half-demon and then shifted her gaze to Kouga.

Kouga had long, waist length hair that was kept up in a high ponytail and he had sparkling ocean blue eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt that had a white logo on it with blue jeans.

"Hello there. You must be Kagome Higurashi, an honour to meet such a beautiful young lady." Kagome felt her hand be lifted and looked shocked when she watched Kouga kiss the back of it. "I'm Kouga," he continued, "though you probably already knew that."

"Um, hi," Kagome said after a while and then when Kouga dropped her hand, Kagome sighed in relief. That was awkward, especially when she felt Inuyasha's intense and heated gaze on her.

"I'm starved," Rin quickly said, seeing Kagome's discomfort and sat down on one of the seats. "Can we eat now?"

Ayame smiled and bounced to sit beside Rin who giggled in return. The table was set for ten, Kouga sitting on one side at the head of the table and Sesshomaru at the other. Ginta sat to the left beside Inuyasha, and then Miroku and then Sango while Hakaku sat across from Ginta, then Kagome, Ayame and Rin. Kagome almost asked if she could trade places with Rin but she was sitting beside Sesshomaru so Kagome didn't bother, though the fact that Inuyasha was practically boring holes into her head didn't help her decision either.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it. How had this happened? She sighed in frustration and banged her head against the hard concrete wall she was leaning against.

Why, why, why, why and _why?_

She heard footsteps and slowly opened her eyes to see her friends Sango and Rin standing just a few feet away from her, looking at her with sympathy. Kagome laughed bitterly and Sango and Rin looked at her cautiously before approaching her.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

Sango sighed. "Come on Kagome! I know this wasn't exactly how you wanted to start the tour, none of us did. I still think Kouga's an ass."

Kagome snorted. "And that took you how long?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Cut the sarcasm Kagome. You're not the only person here who's had it hard!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, guilt washing up over her. "I'm sorry guys," Kagome finally said and hugged Sango and Rin, who hugged her back in return. "What Kouga said –did, I mean- just took me by complete surprise. I already know that this is going to be one hell of a tour. If we make it out alive, I think we can pretty much do anything."

Rin laughed and poked Kagome in the stomach. "Come on, let's go. CNT's band has already opened up the concert and then CNT is. They're going on in a bit and then we're playing second. Sesshomaru and Miroku made sure all our instruments are there so we'll be ready for our first song."

"Great. I hope Inuyasha doesn't bite my head off though," Kagome muttered as Rin dragged her back to the dressing room where the girls had all of their stuff put and they quickly changed into their performance clothes that they bought at Shiori's store.

Kagome, Sango and Rin all wore faded jeans though Kagome wore a tight pink t-shirt that said 'Would this face lie to you?' Sango wore a tight brown t-shirt that said 'It doesn't count if you don't get caught' and Rin wore a tight white t-shirt that said 'Flirt' on it. They decided to go with the same clothing theme though they each styled their hair differently.

They walked out of the dressing room, only to walk into Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku, each looking at Kagome.

"What happened with Kouga, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged, taking a quick glance towards Inuyasha for his reaction but fumed when he looked indifferent. "I don't know," Kagome said abruptly. "One minute we were talking, the next I thought he was going to kiss me, then you guys showed up and he wanted to show me around and put his arm around my waist but I didn't like it so I said no."

Miroku shook his head. "The first day and we already have trouble. Look girls," he said, now addressing all of the girls in Black Majik, "try and live with this. We won't really see them that much anyways other than the performances since Black Majik has tons of stuff to do. If it gets out of hand though, I guess we could figure out some solution to our problem."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself," Kagome said, giving a lop-sided smile. It quickly faded though when she heard Inuyasha snort.

"Is there a problem _Yash_?" Kagome said, using his nickname with as much venom as she could muster.

"No problem at all bitch," he spat and walked out.

Kagome watched him leave, anger, rage and frustration built up, only adding to the list of issues with him but then the sting of regret came and Kagome could feel tears coming on.

"_Oh, Kagome. How lovely to see you again," Kouga's smooth voice came to her and Kagome started, looking around the room for him. She turned around quickly and accidentally bumped into him._

"_Kouga! Oh, sorry about that. I was just leaving…"_

"_Where are you going? Maybe I can be of some service?" _

_Kagome looked around a bit before sighing. She was backstage and had just checked the abandoned stage in hope that any of the guys were there but to no avail. "Yeah actually. Do you know where Miroku, Sesshomaru or Inuyasha are? I checked the stage but…"_

_Kouga interrupted her once again. "Nope. Why do you want to see them anyways? Especially Inuyasha. What's he good for? Sesshomaru practically runs the company all by himself and Miroku is your manager. There's no need for him, he's just a half-breed anyways."_

_Kagome was greatly taken aback by how harsh Kouga's words were. She vaguely remembered a past fight…_

"You have it easy with a mansion, money and with the power and freedom to do what you want. God, why is your life so perfect?"

"You think my life is perfect? Try being half-demon wench. If my father hadn't made a living for my brother and I, I would be dead. Try walking around and constantly hearing people whispering 'dirty blood'. I've lived through this all of my life and still do even though the Takahashi Corporation is the biggest thing around. Don't you dare say my life is perfect!"

_Kagome gasped. So this was what he meant by people addressing him and judging him for his blood. Kagome was revolted by how Kouga could say such nasty and horrific things about a guy he barely knew. So what if she was still fighting with Inuyasha? She would stand up for him since he couldn't do it himself at the moment since he wasn't there, like he would if someone said something bad about her…right?_

"_I can't believe you Kouga! You don't even know Inuyasha! You have no freaking right to say those things about him!" Kagome yelled._

_Kouga snorted. "He's a half-breed Kagome, everyone knows that. I may not know about what he does that Black Majik keeps him for but I do know that he's just a pathetic half-demon."_

_Kagome was so furious with Kouga she had to look away to control her anger. If she saw his face she would kick him so hard he'd better not have any plans to reproduce. Then she felt his presence close in on her and Kagome looked into his eyes afraid._

_What was he going to do to her? Thoughts and memories of that terrifying night in the alley washed over her and Kagome couldn't help but tremble. He was going to kiss her?_

_But Inuyasha would save her right?_

_He had the night in the alley…and that time at her old apartment…_

_Would he now?_

'_Inuyasha!' Kagome's mind screamed but when she saw no flashes of silver Kagome realized she could only rely on herself. Kagome brought her hands up to push him away when the door to the room backstage opened and in walked Inuyasha._

_Kagome would have smiled and run to him if Kouga's arm hadn't somehow slip around her waist and Kouga's face wasn't so close to hers. Kouga looked at Inuyasha briefly and Kagome took this chance to push him away. _

_Kagome saw Ayame, Sesshomaru, Ginta, Hakaku, Rin, Miroku and Sango start to walk in and see the scene. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her, trembling slightly._

_What had that mangy wolf done to her? Just a moment ago it looked like they were going to…_

"_Dog-breath, why the hell did you have to walk in on my Kagome and I like that?" Kouga muttered but everyone heard._

"_My Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, not sure whether to kill or torture the wolf._

"_That's right. Kagome, why don't I show you around? You've found the guys now so we can go somewhere." Kouga put his arm around her waist and pulled Kagome to him slightly._

"_Um, sorry Kouga. I can't. I have to go get something." Kagome struggled out of his arms and walked out of the backstage room. Passing the faces of an expressionless Sesshomaru, frustrated Miroku, shocked Sango, worried Rin, depressed Ayame and the confused faces of Hakaku and Ginta, Kagome forgot them and looked to Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha glared at her with the dirtiest look he could ever give and Kagome knew if looks could kill she would be dead ten times over. _

_Why was he so mad at her? She was going to push Kouga away…_

_And to make matters worse, Inuyasha just stood there, glaring at her, not even making a stupid move at Kouga. He just focused on her and Kagome almost cried on the spot. She had just stood up for him, pushed Kouga away by defending herself and now…he hated her?_

Kagome held back the tears as she watched Inuyasha's figure fade. "Damn you…" Kagome whispered and with sudden thought, she sprinted forwards, forgetting Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin and Sango. Briefly she heard Rin shout something about being onstage in ten minutes but she didn't care. She would find out why he was so mad at her and she would make him pay for forcing her to feel so empty, useless and hurt.

She ran down the hall and easily spotted his silver hair and white ears in the darker coloured surroundings. "Inuyasha stop right now!" Kagome yelled and ran into him, forcing him into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha roared at her but Kagome didn't care. Emotions of regret, betrayal, hurt, hate, passion…she had to stop him.

"What am I doing?" Kagome yelled back. "I'm going to get this freaking straight with you. Why the hell are you so mad at me? I did nothing wrong. If you're still mad at me from what happened on the bus I swear…?"

"You think it's because of that?" Inuyasha scoffed. "My problem is that you've just met that damned wolf and you're already making out with him!"

"I wasn't! He was going to kiss _me_ and I was about to push him away when you walked in!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha grunted. "Yeah right. Then why the hell did he call you _his_ Kagome?" Inuyasha suddenly forced her back and turned her so it was she against the wall. Pinning her with his weight, Inuyasha grabbed her chin and twisted her head to the side roughly, making her neck more visible.

Seeing nothing, Inuyasha pushed her head the other way and Kagome groaned by the sudden force.

Nothing. Kouga hadn't marked her in any way, as his mate or for courting.

Good. That was one worry off his chest.

Then he smelt Kagome's tears…

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn... And yes, that's right. I ended it here AND I made a flashback within a flashback. I have talent.**

**_Next Chapter: Don't_**

**Review and Vote!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. They really helped me write this chapter and feel better. (I'm sick)**

**To: TheUltimatePrankster – Actually, that's pretty much the reason for my name…lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- Don't**

Inuyasha kept Kagome pinned by his weight, though his touch was no longer rough. If he let her go, he knew their friendship, trust, whatever the future held would be lost, and Inuyasha wasn't going to risk it.

He saw tears flow down her face, slowly but surely, each salty drop falling from her face onto his bare arm.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he wiped the tears away gently with his thumb. Kagome looked at him, somewhat surprised though he knew she was still beyond pissed at him. She had every right to be. 'I can't believe I was such a…jerk to her,' Inuyasha thought, saddened by the situation.

"What?" she spat out.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome was taken aback. She had expected some comeback or insult and not an apology. What could she say to that now? Nothing. What was there to say? She could no longer fight with him it had been too much. She couldn't fight with someone that saved her day after day, that helped her every time she needed it. But she had to ask him…

"Why?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome confused. "Why am I apologizing? I'm apologizing because…"

"No," Kagome quickly cut him off. "Why are you mad at me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not mad at you."

"But you were!" Kagome all but yelled, forcing more tears down her face. "You glared at me, hurt me, and_ hated me_. Why Inuyasha? Damn it all, why!"

Inuyasha faltered. Why had he done it? Inuyasha thought about it for what seemed like hours and still no answer came.

"Why?" Kagome yelled, more tears streaming down her face. "You are the only freaking person in the whole world that I trust more than anyone else. You've saved me from not only others but myself."

"Kagome…"

"Shut up and listen jerk!" Kagome interrupted. "If you freaking leave me here now and never answer my question I swear to God I'll…"

"Kagome!" Miroku's voice came from behind. "You're on in five! Where are you?"

Inuyasha cursed. "She's coming!"

Kagome glared fire at Inuyasha who only smirked. "I did it," he said slowly, "because if you were his –if he had marked you in any way- then I wouldn't have you to fight with anymore. I was angry because I thought I had broken my promise to you. Mating with Kouga would be more painful then death itself and…" Inuyasha hesitated, not entirely sure of what would come out of his mouth next. He took one arm off of her and ran it through his silver hair, pushing it back. He sighed, "and I thought I was going to lose…"

"Kagome!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome cried out in frustration and Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head. "We'll finish this later," he reasoned, kissing the top of her forehead. "Right now you got to go out and sing. While you do that I'll go kill that scrawny wolf."

Kagome smiled and relaxed, letting Inuyasha let her go and reluctantly, she burst into a sprint, running into the dressing room to fix her makeup before running on stage.

"Kagome what took so long?" Rin asked though she fully well knew the answer.

"Later," Kagome said as she heard Ayame finish off the speech. CNT had already performed the first song, and now it was their turn. The curtains opened and Kagome walked up to the edge of the stage, guitar in hand.

"Hey everybody!" Kagome yelled.

Whoops and cheers resounded over and over in the building where the stage was set. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Inuyasha, leaning against one of the poles backstage. She smiled and tapped her foot three times, signalling Rin and Sango.

Right away on the third beat, everyone started playing: Kagome on guitar, Sango on bass and Rin on drums. The sound was edgy and very strong.

The sound that came out of Kagome was almost quieting, high-pitched and greatly contrasted to the sound of the instruments. Her words were lingering and slow, each word and sound drawn out longer than normal to add to the edgy and mysterious song. Suddenly, before he words even came, the sound dropped and mostly the drums were heard. The bass added the extra effect and the guitar was played lightly though it was like her words was the only music created. _(Kagome singing/ Sango and Rin)_

"_You don't remember me,_

"_But I remember you…_

"_I lie awake and try so hard,_

"_Not to think of you…"_

The sound came back full force and Kagome leaned in to the mike more as she played, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders and her bangs covering her eyes.

"_But you can decide what they dream?_

"_And dream I do…"_

The chorus started and the crowd was really getting into the music. She could see Miroku and Sesshomaru now joining Inuyasha at the side, Miroku asking Inuyasha something that caused him to get hit on the head.

"_I believe in you,_

"_I'll give up everything just to find you…_

"_I have to be with you to live…to breath…_

"_You're taking over me…"_

The sound dropped again and once again, the words seemed to be the only thing the song was.

"_Have you forgotten all I know?_

"_And all we had?_

"_You saw me mourning my love for you,_

"_And touched my hand…"_

The music stopped and Sango and Rin 'ooh-ed' in the background as Kagome sang the sentence before the music came pounding back.

"_I knew you loved me then… (Oh…)_

"_I believe in you,_

"_I'll give up everything just to find you…_

"_I have to be with you to live…to breath…_

"_You're taking over me…_

"_I look in the mirror and see your face…_

"_If I look deep enough,_

"_So many things inside that are,_

"_Just like you taking over…"_

The drums stopped and Sango played lightly as did Kagome, though she focused mostly on the singing than her part on the guitar.

"_I believe in you,_

"_I'll give up everything just to find you…_

"_I have to be with you to live…to breath…_

"_You're taking over me…"_

The finale came and Kagome played harder than before. She loved performing and though she had her ups and downs, music would always be there for her. She knew Sango and Rin felt the same. She could feel the vibe and how strong they were playing, as if their lives depended on this one song.

"_I believe in you,_

"_I'll give up everything just to find you…_

"_I have to be with you to live…to breath…_

"_You're taking over me…"_

"_Taking over me…_

"_You're taking over me…_

"_Taking over me…_

"_You're taking over me…"_

Though they stopped playing, the sound resounded until only a faint sound of what the song once was echoed through the large room.

* * *

Kagome took in several deep breaths when she walked off stage with Sango and Rin, slightly less effected by their performing. They had already played all thirteen songs, as had CNT and now they went on a short break as they waited for CNT to announce that they were playing their final song. Kagome, Sango and Rin stepped into their dressing room and grabbed towels to wipe their faces. The bright and hot lights could be tiring and after playing their entire CD, they were all wiped out. It was late at night, probably around midnight so Rin grabbed a pair of pyjamas from her bag and went into a small stall to change. 

"Good idea," Sango said in between breaths and grabbed her own, changing in the next stall. Kagome did the same, and finally, when they were free of the large amount of makeup and their thirst was quenched, the girls walked out and made their way into the back room where they stayed to talk with the boys.

Miroku was the first among the boys to greet them as they walked into the room. "Ladies, you did an amazing job!" Miroku congratulated and hugged all of them in a big group hug.

"Thanks Miroku," Rin said and broke out, walking to Sesshomaru who was giving one of his rare smiles.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled as she pushed away from Sango and Miroku. "Let me leave the hug before you two start making out!" Kagome shuddered and turned around to see Rin and Sesshomaru kissing as well. Sighing, Kagome motioned Inuyasha to follow her out of the room.

"Well, we told them to show more affection," Inuyasha said, shrugging when they walked out of the room.

"Yeah," Kagome said with a freaked out look on her face. "But not while I'm in a hug with them! Like honestly!"

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome shivered at the thought.

"Next time then, you try being in my position," Kagome whined and leaned against the wall, hearing the sound of guitars and drums as CNT played.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said as he leaned on the wall beside her. "So, are you glad this night is over? Tomorrow you guys are starting your music video for Everybody's Fool. I hope you have that planned out."

Kagome nodded. "We do but I'm not sure if I'm happy the night is over or not. Like, being out there and singing was so much fun I didn't want it to end but there is only so much you can do…"

Inuyasha sighed and slide down against the wall until he was sitting. Kagome was about to do that when she realized she was in her pyjamas and the floor was dirty. She looked around for a chair but when she found none, Kagome just stayed leaning against the wall. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's search for something and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, for a chair to sit on because I don't want to get my pyjamas dirty since I'm sleeping in them tonight but there is none so…?"

"Here," Inuyasha said gently and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to his lap. "I don't care whether my clothes get all dirty. I haven't changed yet so it doesn't matter."

Kagome nodded and smiled, leaning against Inuyasha. "Thanks."

It was weird almost, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha and leaning on him in silence. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest, his slow steady breathing and Kagome closed her eyes, letting sleep that she had pushed away come back and take over her. Kagome smiled when she felt Inuyasha's arms hesitantly wrap around her and she sighed in content.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, not entirely sure if she would stay awake enough to hear his answer.

"For what Kags?"

Kagome mumbled. "For saving me like you always do, everyday…"

"But I…" Inuyasha stopped when he heard Kagome's breathing even and slow. Kagome turned to the side so she was curled up sideways in his lap, the right side of her face resting against his chest, right above his heart with her left hand grasping his t-shirt.

Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin on her head, taking a deep breath of her lavender scent. He silently yawned and closed his eyes, holding Kagome safe and protected in his arms.

"_For saving me like you always do, everyday…"

* * *

_

"Be quiet, you're going to wake them up!" Rin hissed as Ayame giggled, standing beside her.

"What are we going to do? When Kouga comes back with Hakaku and Ginta, you know he's going to pick a fight with Inuyasha for being with Kagome," Sango reasoned.

"That's why we sent Hakaku and Ginta with him. They're going to stall him for us while we figure something out," Miroku said. "We're lucky I saw them before Kouga came here or I couldn't even imagine anything less than bloodshed from the two."

"Probably, knowing how thickheaded those two are," Sesshomaru agreed.

"So what are we going to do," Ayame asked. "We couldn't carry them both with the way he's holding her without waking them up."

"When will they realize they like each other more than friends?" Sango asked, sighing wistfully.

"They are perfect for each other," Ayame agreed. "I can't believe Kouga did that though. He does that all the time with other girls so Kagome isn't alone."

"Hopefully he won't do it again. My brother might not realize he likes Kagome yet, but he does have instincts. He'd kill Kouga if he laid a hand on her now if he does it once more." Sesshomaru sighed. "We have to wake him up. He can carry Kagome to the bus."

Everyone agreed and Miroku gently shook Inuyasha. At first, nothing but Inuyasha's ears twitched but then he suddenly opened his eyes. "What do you want?" Inuyasha grumbled and pulled Kagome closer to him, trying to get comfortable again and fall asleep once more.

"Inuyasha, come on!" Sango begged. "Bring Kagome back to the bus."

"Too tired," Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Too lazy is more like it," Sesshomaru muttered though Inuyasha ignored it.

"You know," Rin said, smiling slightly. "If _you _don't bring Kagome to the bus, I'm sure Kouga would be more than happy enough to do it."

That got him up. Growling instinctively, Inuyasha slowly stood, shifting the still sleeping Kagome in his arms until he was carrying her bridal style and started to stumble to the bus. He stopped when he didn't hear anyone following him and he turned. "You coming?" he asked, semi-conscious.

Miroku shook his head. "No. We'll come back in later."

Inuyasha just shrugged and continued walking back to the bed. When he made it outside in the abandoned back parking lot, Inuyasha almost tripped over a rock but stumbled and stayed up.

Kagome started to stir and Inuyasha stopped for a minute.

"Mm, where are we going?" Kagome asked drowsily, looking around a bit before putting her head back on his chest.

"Bus…bed…" Inuyasha said slowly, the webs of sleep still not leaving him as he unlocked the door to the bus and walked in, locking it back up and walking to the far back where the bunks were.

Inuyasha leaned down to put Kagome in her bed when he fell forwards from the jerk of her weight and landed beside her. Kagome, somehow still managed to grasp Inuyasha's shirt and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Crap," Inuyasha muttered and tried to sit up.

"Stop moving!" Kagome ordered in her sleep and Inuyasha just cursed again before laying back down, putting his arm loosely around her waist before falling back to sleep himself.

"Good night Kagome…"

"Mm, night…"

Only half an hour later, the rest of the group walked onto the bus, each tired from the long duration of the day. It wasn't until Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's pillow on his bed and went to throw it at him did he realize that Inuyasha was not in his bunk at the top.

"Where did he go?" Sesshomaru asked, throwing the pillow to its rightful place and catching the attention of everyone on the bus.

Sango rolled on her stomach as she lay on the bed and looked straight, seeing Kagome sleeping with her back towards her, silver and black hair covering her.

…Silver?

Hmm…

"Don't worry about him," Sango said, smiling slightly. "I'm positive he's fine. Especially since his cuddle buddy is with him."

Miroku perked up at this, looking at Sango with a perverted smile. Sango rolled her eyes and stretched out further on her bed, leaving Miroku no room to come into bed with her.

Sesshomaru looked below and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping side-by-side facing each other. "This is ridiculous," he said. "If they were any closer they'd be attached.

Rin climbed down from her bunk to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin was already almost asleep and several times almost fell to the floor when climbing down the ladder. She looked at the couple and yawned, walking back to the ladder after seeing what she wanted to see. "You know," Rin said, her eyes closed as she rested her head on her pillow. "Being that close to each other, if they didn't have clothes on it would've looked like they finished having…"

Sesshomaru whipped his head around to look at Rin, wide-eyed. He was shocked to hear such words come out of her mouth, though she had fallen asleep before finishing the sentence, everyone knew full well of what she meant. That was not like Rin. Maybe being up so late affected her really badly?

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha and Kagome once more, realizing that what Rin said was true. Sesshomaru blinked and shuddered when he realized what he was thinking and mentally slapping himself, Sesshomaru walked to his bed.

He just couldn't wait to see what would happen next…

Not.

* * *

Ten days flew by quickly. With making the music videos, creating more songs, being on tour…everything just seemed to happen so fast. Most of the time, the group hang out with Ayame, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta, though some times they liked the break. Especially Inuyasha, who couldn't stand watching as Kouga flirted with her and presented her with gifts and lovely compliments that ultimately made Inuyasha want to throw up. He would never go that low, of course, he would never voice that thought to Kagome again knowing what had happened last time at Dawn's party. 

That trick of revenge was probably the biggest wound to his ego that he ever had and ever would have.

Inuyasha banged his head against the wall as Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame made plans for the day. For a long time they had done absolutely nothing but sit around in their tour buses, lazily drinking pop and eating popcorn –their healthy square meal. Now, the girls had decided that life was becoming boring just sitting around and doing nothing but sleep so they wanted to plan out a "fun-filled" day.

Inuyasha couldn't wait.

Sango flicked on the TV and checked the news, looking at the weather. Surprisingly, the last few days had heated up making the early August start to feel like what should have been the middle of July. Inuyasha watched the four from the couch, listening to Sesshomaru and Miroku talk in the driver's area in private, which they had convinced him that he wouldn't need to take part of. Apparently Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta were out buying lunch, afraid of what the girls had in mind and left Inuyasha to suffer with the loud squeals or exclamations. Though he could hear every word that came out of their mouths, he chose to not listen, uninterested of the fate that they would choose for everyone.

At last, Kagome stood up; her face beaming happily and then ran to the couch where Inuyasha sat. She leaned down and put her hands on his knees, giving Inuyasha an unknowing free chance to look down her top. Ignoring the temptation to take the free chance, Inuyasha looked up impassive at her. "What?"

"Do you like water?"

Inuyasha studied her face for a moment before looking at the faces of Sango, Rin and Ayame. When he couldn't read any of their faces any better than Kagome's he shrugged. "Yeah. Why?"

Overlooking his question, Kagome continued. "Do you like swimming?"

"I guess…"

"Do you like sand?"

Inuyasha gave a cry of irritation. "Wench can't you just tell me what's going on in that messed up mind of yours?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since you put it that way, then no."

Kagome stood up and walked back to the girls who nodded their approval.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Some days he felt like Kagome had complete and total control over him, wrapped around her finger like daddy's little girl. "What are you _fabulous_ girls planning on doing to make this a _fantastic _and _marvellous _day?"

Ayame smiled up at him. "Well, since it's a beautiful day and all, we decided to go to the beach."

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. It sounded highly appealing with all the stress but there was still one tiny problem. "And how are we going to be able to stay on the beach when there will probably be millions of people there that will recognize us?"

Rin grinned. "Ayame's grandfather left Ayame his cottage in his last will. The cottage has its own private beach and apparently the place is huge. Ayame's never been there but she knows where it is."

Inuyasha let out a deep breath. "Yeah," he muttered under his breath. "And knowing are great luck it will end up being a shack on a rocky cliff."

"I heard that!" Ayame yelled. "Do you keep forgetting I'm a demon Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Ayame for a while. "Oh yeah. My bad…"

It only figured that Kagome walked up to him and hit him on the head. Not a day went by since the tour started that he wouldn't get whacked on the head for saying or doing something that was in her opinion "stupid."

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"See Kagome," they heard a voice come from the front of the bus, "that's why we're perfect for each other. We both respect our friends and are loyal to them. Unlike someone I could mention," Kouga said.

Only Ayame, Kouga and Kagome (since she was close enough) could hear the low growl emitting from his throat. Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha and laid a hand on his back. Her touch seemed to calm him, with him knowing that she was still on his side so Inuyasha let the matter drop. He realized that fighting with Kouga every five minutes –though he would willingly do it- was not something that everyone cared for and ultimately in the end, Inuyasha would end up getting blamed for it.

"Whatever," he spat out and walked to the back of the bus where the beds were.

"What's his problem?" Kouga asked as Kagome and the girls watched him go.

"You," Ayame said simply but before Kouga could start something, she put a finger to his lips and grabbed the bag of food out of his hands. "Kouga, can you get Sesshomaru, Miroku, Hakaku and Ginta for me?"

Kouga grumbled but did what he was told and left the bus since apparently Miroku and Sesshomaru had left some time in between. They returned in a matter of minutes and soon everyone was eating, except Inuyasha who was still trying to control his temper.

Sango sighed when Kouga started bragging to Ginta and Hakaku about something he did and Miroku and Sesshomaru were talking business. Rin and Ayame were giggling about something she heard about 'boy watching' and Kagome seemed dazed off.

Sango eventually got Miroku and Sesshomaru to talk about something that didn't involve money and the company and soon they were all heavily in conversation. Sango laughed at a remark Miroku made and that was when Sango once again noticed Kagome's lost look.

"Hey Kagome," Sango said quietly so Kouga wouldn't hear. "Why don't you get Inuyasha or take him his food or whatever. He's always nicer and less temperamental around you when no one else is there."

Kagome smirked and nodded, standing up and grabbing the bag of his food before leaving for the bed section.

"Hey Kagome!" Ginta called. "Where are you going?"

Great. Now Kouga was looking at her.

"You're not going to see that mutt are you?" Kouga asked with a huff and Kagome shook her head.

"I'm tired. I'll be back in a bit," she said and with a final nod she left for Inuyasha.

When she entered the area, she saw Inuyasha sleeping on his top bunk. Quietly she walked up to him and then put the food beside him. Seeing as food didn't wake the half-demon up, Kagome decided another tactic. Kagome climbed up on the top bunk near his head and started to rub his ears.

When she heard a growl come from him Kagome smiled. It was strange almost. As Kagome reflected on the past ten days since they started the tour, she become conscious that being with Inuyasha 24-seven wasn't all that bad. She actually enjoyed it. With every day that went by she felt closer to him and somehow their friendship had really taken form though occasionally, Kagome would ask herself if Inuyasha was flirting with her.

The more he touched her, the more he genuinely smiled at her and the more he held her, Kagome started to feel the weirdest longing for it to never end. When things didn't seem to be going her way, Inuyasha would be her first person to go to. When Kouga was bugging her, Kagome would always seek refuge with Inuyasha since Kouga never spent time with him. She felt more open with him more than any other guy and she freely made jokes like just having one bed since they seemed to sleep in the same bed so often. She was only kidding though she would always get the sceptical eyebrow from Sango, Miroku or Rin and Kagome would just laugh it off.

But then she had to question herself.

Did she like him as in more than a friend?

"Sleepy?" Kagome asked, listening as his growl got louder and Kagome knew from experience that meant he was awake.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, a smirk playing across his lips.

Unknowing to her, Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines as Kagome.

"I brought your food. Eat it before it gets cold."

Inuyasha complied and for a long time they sat in silence together, Inuyasha finishing his food before he threw it out and leaned against the wall along his bed.

"So when are we going to the beach?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"We're going to start driving there around two. Since it's the thirteenth, we can only stay there for two days because we have the Award Ceremony of Stars that's about half an hour away from there on the fifteenth and then a performance on the sixteenth."

"Sound good," Inuyasha admitted. "You guys need a break. With everything that's been going on you deserve it."

"Thanks Yash."

There it was again. That strange urge to be held by him came back and Kagome looked at the bed sheet for a bit. What was wrong with her?

Kagome yawned and stretched slightly, her t-shirt lifting up slightly. "I'm so tired."

"Then why don't you take a nap?" Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome shrugged and deciding to make a move, she rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome in admiration and smirked.

* * *

It took two hours to get to Ayame's cottage. The roads were long and twisting with nature surrounding them. When they arrived at the cottage, Kagome couldn't help but think that huge was the right word for it. Gargantuan maybe but not huge since the cottage looked more like a mansion. A true log cabin –er, mansion- everything was sided with thick brown logs. The doors were wooden and polished though it hadn't been used in ages and the deck was still in great shape. A clear walk down to the sandy beach complete with a sunny area for sand castle building and tanning made Rin squeal and the blue waves rocked back and forth. 

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Hakaku, Miroku, Inuyasha and Ginta carried the bags of luggage while Sango, Kagome, Ayame and Rin ran to the front door and opened it up. Immediately the furnishings took them. Though the size of the place was unrealistic for a cottage, the inside would make up for it. Large and small antiques were everywhere and mismatched rugs and couches fit in every place. The cupboards, tables, chairs, stands, bed posts, anything that could be made from wood was, giving it an old feeling to it. Kagome immediately looked through the kitchen seeing as she was the only one out of the bunch that could actually not burn water, for appliances, pots and pans, plates and silverware.

Ayame looked at the several studies in the place. Her grandfather had been an antique collector and had several written books on his findings and beliefs.

Rin found a CD player in the far back corner and looked through the rack of CDs for something good to play. Most of the music was Native or soothing, not the rock and soul music they were used to. Eventually, Rin found a CD that fit to everyone's liking and put it in, blasting the place with music because of the surround sound speakers.

Sango went to check out how many bedrooms and bathrooms there were and was disappointed when she ran downstairs to make sure there wasn't more.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome called over the music and Sango waved everyone over, except the boys who were still trying to get all the luggage and bring it up.

"Well for such a big place you know it only has three bathrooms and three bedrooms," Sango said.

"That's not that bad," Rin reasoned. "Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta could have one room, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku have the other and we can all share a room."

"That would be fine if every room had enough beds," Sango said. "Our room would probably be the biggest one with the bunk beds and a queen sized bed. But one of the rooms only has a king and the other has two double."

"Are there any air mattresses?" Kagome asked. "If we find two then we should be okay. I think though that we would end up having the room with the king," Kagome said. "Guys would never share a bed with another guy unlike us who don't really care."

Ayame nodded. "True. Then we could get one air mattress for the room with the double and one for our room since we might not fit all on the king bed."

"Okay, then let's search for them," Kagome said when her attention was directed to a loud knocking at the front door.

"Oh, whoops," Ayame said sheepishly. "They probably have so much luggage they can even open the door."

The girls laughed when Sango was forced to open it, getting the first of the dirty glares from all six guys.

"Um, maybe it's a bad time to tell you that all the bedrooms are on the top floor. As in up thirty stairs," Sango said with a false sugary smile that faded at Inuyasha's loud outburst.

"Screw that! Move out of the freaking way so I can put this down! You guys can carry your own stuff to your rooms!"

Sango moved out of the way without delay, holding the door open for all of the guys. "You owe us," Kouga muttered.

"Oh don't worry," Ayame said smoothly. "We'll make it up to you."

"How?" Hakaku asked.

"With a late night swim?" Rin suggested.

"Skinny dipping?" Miroku chirped but was quickly brought to his senses by a pounding fist.

"No, Miroku," Sango said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me though," Ayame said. "We'll have something just as good."

Kagome looked at Ayame with horror. "Alright!" Ayame said exasperated. "Almost as good. _Almost_."

* * *

Kagome was working furiously over the stove, cooking a large meal for everyone with only the occasional help of Miroku. When the girls all realized that there was only one air mattress and no pull out couches, they would all have to either sleep in the same bed together or sleep on wooden or old couches. 

What would you choose?

In this situation, the girls chose the same bed, deciding that some could sleep on the bottom half, horizontal, vertical… They would make it work. Of course, they had all made a pact to not let the guys know. After a quick tale of the "hot girl-on-girl action" at Dawn's party, they thought it would be better if the boys didn't know.

Blissfully the boys unpacked and Sango, Rin and Ayame volunteered to unpack for Kagome if she made dinner. After bribing Kouga to once again go out to fetch food –this time groceries instead of fast food- Kagome had enough to make salad, mashed potatoes, lasagne, vegetables and some heated bread. After the first twenty minutes Miroku left to help the boys with unpacking so tirelessly Kagome worked for another hour and a half on her own preparing the meal.

It was strange how no one showed their face until Kagome finished setting the silverware, food, cups, wine glasses and napkins on the table. She got pitchers of water, juice and a bottle of wine out for everyone and when she called them all down for dinner, everyone came in a heap.

"Oh my God Kagome! This smells delicious!" Sango complimented and Kagome only nodded, taking her place beside Inuyasha and Ginta at the table.

"Nothing less than perfection," Kouga added with a toothy smile and Kagome smiled.

"Amazing Kagome. If you weren't a singer you would be a chef," Miroku said with a laugh and Rin and Ayame agreed.

"Better food than Kouga makes," Hakaku and Ginta said in unison, which cause Kouga to roll his eyes and Sesshomaru gave Kagome an approving nod before eating.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha expectantly but when she saw him already digging into the food she only shook her head and gave a slight smile. Out of everyone, he seemed to enjoy the meal the most.

Dinner went by smoothly. No crude comments were made and compliments were constantly dished out to Kagome for her amazing talent in cooking.

Kagome had shaken off the compliments with a laugh saying that the only reason they were saying that was because for over the past week they had eaten nothing but fast food or restaurant meals.

When dinner was over and done with, everyone left the table to what in Kagome's eyes seemed like at the same time. Kagome looked at the mess that surrounded her, some uneaten food that still sat in the dishes she put them in, sauces, crumbs and pieces of food covering the table. Napkins and used glasses were everywhere and Kagome clenched her fists, seething. She counted to ten in her head, hoping –praying- that she wouldn't explode.

'One…_I can't believe those no good_…two…_friends left me here_…three…_alone to clean up all_…four…_the dishes and crap that_…five…_they abandoned for me to_…six…_clean up when I slaved for_…seven…_two freaking hours for a meal_…eight…_and now they expect me_…nine…_to clean up after their sorry asses_…ten.'

"Everyone get the hell down here this freaking instant or I will personally see that you die in your miserable God forsaken sleep!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs and instantly, everyone was down by her side.

Hakaku looked at Kagome worried. "You don't look too well Kagome. Are you okay?"

Kagome sent him the dirtiest glare she could ever give and then stormed into the kitchen. When no one followed her she closed her eyes. "Get in here!" Kagome yelled abruptly, startling everyone. "Line up and no one –and I mean _no one_- talk," Kagome ordered and everyone did as they were told.

"I don't mind," Kagome started, "cooking for you guys. I do mind though, that only once was I offered help who ditched me later on after twenty minutes to finish the rest on my own. I also mind that _nobody even put their plates in the kitchen or even had the common courtesy to offer help!_"

Everyone was a little freaked that Kagome, the normally calm and collected girl, could be so nasty and temperamental.

Too much time with Inuyasha these couple weeks? Yep.

Sango and Rin stifled a giggle.

"So now," Kagome continued, "you will all do it for me. Kouga: I want you to take the plates, cups and silverware to the kitchen. Rin: You will take the dishes and wash them spotless. Sango: You will dry the dishes. Ayame: You will put everything Sango dries back in its proper place. Sesshomaru: You will take all the leftover food that are still in the pots and put it in some Tupperware and then put it in the fridge. Inuyasha: You will scrape clean the dishes of all the no good food and put it in the garbage. Hakaku: You will clean this kitchen pristine. Ginta: You will sweep under the table and wipe off the table when everyone is done. Miroku: You will bag the garbage; put it in the garbage container in the garage and tomorrow morning I want that in the dump down the road. If any of you fail to do this I promise a very painful death."

Inuyasha, Hakaku, Ginta and Ayame gulped.

Sango and Rin stifled a giggle and even Sesshomaru looked like he wouldn't dare defy the outraged human.

Kouga of course, had to make a scene. "My sweet Kagome, you become more perfect everyday. This is why you and I are so…"

"Save it," Kagome said sharply. "And let go of my hand or I will take it off for you."

Kouga dropped her hands, shocked.

* * *

Inuyasha scraped the last bit of food into the garbage that Miroku held on to, muttering to himself. "Crazy, psychopath neat-freak. Freaking PMS…" 

Sango overheard Inuyasha's complaining and sighed. "I told you to get used to it but you didn't listen."

"How was I know she was going to go all army-general on me?" Inuyasha defended and stacked the last bit of dishes left for Rin.

"You know Sango," Rin said starting the new stack of dishes Inuyasha gave her. "Kagome has reached an all time high on our PDM scale."

Sango snorted. "You're telling me! I'm thinking eleven out of ten?"

Rin nodded and Inuyasha raised a sceptical eyebrow. "We made it up in grade nine after Kagome freaked out on a teacher. PDM stands for Public Display of Mood swings, like PDA only change the affection part to mood swings."

"Scary that woman is," Inuyasha commented only to feel a punch on his shoulder. Inuyasha growled when he turned to see Kouga. "What do you want?" Inuyasha seethed.

"Don't you dare talk about my woman like that dog-breath," Kouga warned and turned when he felt Ayame slap him.

"How many times has Kagome –no, have _we_- told you that she is not yours! You sound like a stalker," Ayame said and huffed, returning to Sango who gave her some new things to put away.

"She's in denial," Kouga argued but Inuyasha had had enough.

"Like hell she is! Why don't you do us all a favour and leave her alone! She obviously doesn't like you! If she did, why does she always push you away?"

"Do us all a favour or you a favour?" Kouga countered. "Why would she like a half-breed like you when she could have a real man right here? You're human blood makes you weak, you actually think you stand a chance!"

Inuyasha growled and without thinking, grabbed Kouga by the neck and shoved him against a wall. Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's hands with his own in attempt to get him over but to no avail. Kouga took shallow breaths and his face, changed colour slightly.

Quickly, Inuyasha threw Kouga on the counter top, still not loosening his grip on the wolf-demon's neck. "Take that back you worthless wolf. Don't you ever insult my blood or I'll swear I'll tear you limb from limb…"

"Inuyasha stop!" Ayame yelled, rushing to the counter. "You're going to kill him!"

Inuyasha only felt the rush to make Kouga suffer, the way he had been treated all his life came back at him full force and Inuyasha made no intentions to stop or let go.

"This is stupid!" Sango yelled.

"Let him breath!" Rin screamed and ran to the counter.

Miroku was outside putting away the garbage when he came in and inspected the scene, too stunned to speak. Sesshomaru merely watched. He wouldn't let Inuyasha kill Kouga –no their reputation would be at stake then- but Inuyasha had every right to kill the wolf, in his mind anyways.

"Please?" Ayame begged but Inuyasha didn't let in.

"Inuyasha, stop."

Inuyasha looked around to see Kagome, face pale looking at Inuyasha with regret-filled eyes. "Let him go," she continued calmly, "just let him go."

Inuyasha looked back to Kouga, who's face was in a completely different shade than the normally tanned skin. Inuyasha growled before letting Kouga go, and Kouga gasped for breath, keeping his hands loosely around his neck and staring at Inuyasha will angered eyes.

Kagome walked up to the group and looked down at Kouga. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Kagome, I'll be fine. Thanks to you." Kouga grabbed her hand in his but she took it away.

"Don't Kouga," Kagome warned. "I heard the entire thing and both you and Inuyasha made stupid mistakes. I won't make you apologize to one another since I know you won't do it but, I want you to remember Kouga that by insulting Inuyasha's human blood, you insulted me too since I am human, as is Sango, Miroku and Rin."

"But…" Kouga tried but coughed.

"I know you didn't mean it that way," Kagome continued before he could speak again. Ginta brought Kouga some water who drank it hastily as Kagome spoke, "but you should never insult someone for their blood so if I hear one more comment I won't stop Inuyasha from killing you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprised. She was not the type of person to let that happen. Maybe it was only a bluff but still, Kagome wouldn't threaten him on his life for name-calling and insulting someone's background.

Kagome then looked up to everyone else. "Is everyone done?"

The group nodded.

"Well while you guys cleaned for me I took a look outside and it's beautiful out. The water is just as nice. Why don't we all go for a night swim?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds great," Miroku said.

"Sure," Sesshomaru nodded and Hakaku and Ginta had no problem with agreeing.

By how fast Ayame, Rin and Sango left, Kagome could tell that they agreed and Kouga shrugged before nodding.

"I guess," Inuyasha said.

"Awesome. This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome cheered before running upstairs to change only vaguely hearing Inuyasha mutter something like "I can only imagine."

Kagome scoffed. "Then I'll just have to make his imagination go wild. Ayame, Sango, Rin! I have a plan!"

* * *

**Another chapter has come to an end. I'm sorry to say but I'm horribly sick, which is probably the reason I updated slightly faster because all I do is lay in my bed for 32 hours straight or type.**

_**Next Chapter:** **Unpredictable**_

**Review and Vote! Luv, WitchyGirl99**

**PS. Since a lot of people expected InuKag (officially) in this chapter and didn't get it, I will give you a clue as to how soon it will be. Between this chapter and the epilogue. From there you can figure it out. **

**PPS. But really…it's soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the very late update. Thank you for ALL of the reviews. I hope you have time because this is a VERY long chapter. Twenty-four pages for the twenty-fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter 24- Unpredictable**

"Hurry up, up there will you?" Ginta yelled, as he held tighter to the towel in his arms. "Honestly," he said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear, "they took longer than Kouga! Kouga's always the last one out of the group!"

_Wham_

"It's not a bad thing," Ginta whimpered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha murmured under his breath. "If you're a girl."

Finally, the appearance of four girls made the boys sigh in thankfulness.

"What took yah so long?" Inuyasha hollered and Kagome shrugged.

"Well, we _did_ promise to make it up to you boys this afternoon, remember?" Ayame said.

The boys nodded.

"And we thought it was the _least _we could do for you after leaving you to carry our luggage, you poor souls," Sango went on.

The boys nodded, more cautiously this time.

"And we did want to make this a _fun_ trip," Rin continued.

The boys nodded, wide-eyed.

"And since Inuyasha could only _imagine_ what fun this would be, we decided to make this night_ memorable_," Kagome finished, winking down at the boys, more specifically at a blushing Inuyasha who realized that he had been caught with his words.

The boys nodded, each one looking down to the floor. It was only then did they realize that they were all wearing short towels around their bodies.

"Skinny dipping?" Miroku asked.

Sango grabbed a shoe that was abandoned at the top of the stairs and threw it down with perfect aim towards Miroku's head. "No pervert!"

"Come on boys," Rin cooed. "Let's go!"

The girls ran down the stairs and out the door, leaving the boys to look at each other before rushing out after them, shoving each other slightly out of the way.

Kagome was right; the night air was warm with only a slight wind. The girls waited for the boys to come down before Ayame giggled. She had never had a taste of Kagome's revenge plans before and soon Ayame liked Kagome's style.

"Ready?" Kagome asked when the boys slowed down to a walk near them.

"Ready," the said in unison and then…

Hakaku and Ginta: "Ah!"

Kouga: "Whoa."

Miroku: "Yes!"

Sesshomaru: "Hmm?"

Inuyasha: "Damn…"

The girls had dropped the towels, letting the boys get a great view of their brand new personal bikinis that they wore. All of them were string bikinis –all part of the plan- and each had a special colour.

Ayame wore an emerald green bikini that brought out her eyes. Her fire red hair was in pigtails like normal and she smiled when she saw how brilliant Kagome's plan was. Especially when she saw Kouga's eyes on her.

Rin wore a bikini that was completely orange at the top with white bottoms. The white bottoms came with an orange belt that had a flower clip to it. Her hair was in a low side-ponytail and Rin tried not to blush when she saw Sesshomaru's stare.

Sango wore a pink bikini that wasn't too fluorescent. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her long hair swaying as she shifted her weight under Miroku's intense yet happy-go-lucky gaze. Sango didn't know whether to congratulate Kagome on another successful plan or shake her for making her wear something that showed so much skin.

Kagome wore a black and red bikini. It was completely black with red thread tracing only a few centimetres away from the fabric's edge. She raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's comment after she noted the fact that Kouga wasn't staring at her, but Ayame. Inuyasha mimicked her actions, making sure Kouga was keeping his eyes to himself but when he noticed Kouga was no threat he smirked. He had Kagome to himself.

'If he can get me,' Kagome thought evilly and then ran into the water, diving in and letting the fairly warm water refresh her. She went to the surface to get some air when she saw something silver making its way towards her underwater. Checking to make sure it wasn't Sesshomaru, Kagome waited until Inuyasha was close enough before putting her hands on his back and vaulting over him. Quickly she ran out of the water, grabbed her towel and hid behind some boulders.

'Try and find me,' she dared mentally and smirked when she peeked above only to see Inuyasha start to wade out of the water.

Inuyasha looked around for Kagome, checking the water to see if Kagome was with the other eight, but when he didn't see her, he decided to rely on his smell. He sniffed the air for traces of her lavender scent and smirked when he found out where she was hiding. Looking towards the boulders, Inuyasha tiptoed slowly over, pouncing over the rock like a dog catching a squirrel when he realized something.

She wasn't there.

In his grasp, her towel lay and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Kagome's genius. Her towel had her scent all over it. If Kagome were in the water he wouldn't be able to smell her since water depressed his sense of smell.

"Shoot," Inuyasha said and got up, noticing a small head bobbing up far from the water's edge. "Found you," Inuyasha whispered and dived in, staying deep under water until he was right underneath her. Swimming behind her he went up for air, staying silent so Kagome wouldn't hear him.

Going underwater once more, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's feet and pulled her down in front of him. Kagome looked freaked out at first but then smiled when she saw him. She leaned in closer to his mouth, and Inuyasha vaguely wondered if his first kiss would be underwater. It was then that he realized it wouldn't, since Kagome changed her lip's direction and kissed his nose before pushing down on his shoulders and rocketing up to the surface for air.

Inuyasha followed and when they were both up and treading, Inuyasha pouted. "Not fair."

Kagome smirked. "I never said it was."

"Hey lovebirds!" they heard a call and the two looked towards the group of eight in the shallow water. Rin was the one that was calling them and Inuyasha heard Kouga's slight growl.

'What's his problem?' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'He's got Ayame. It's obvious she likes him so why doesn't he just go for her?'

They started swimming to the water's edge when Kagome gained speed, making Inuyasha start to lag behind. Inuyasha smirked and swam faster, passing Kagome with ease until she caught up. They swam neck and neck until Inuyasha smiled and surged ahead, leaving Kagome to receive the water that he kicked into her face.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha stood up in the water, walking to Sesshomaru until he felt someone attempt to put him underwater.

Keyword: attempt.

"You jerk!" Kagome said. "Not fair!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I never said I was!"

_Slap_

Inuyasha sighed as he felt a dull pain at the back of his head where Kagome had hit him. "Don't use my words against me!" Kagome argued but Inuyasha ignored her, making Kagome fume all the more.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, the day slightly cooler than the last but still warm enough to take a long walk without breaking a sweat. Miroku looked up to the sky and saw the white clouds above him move with the cool breeze. He tightened his grip lovingly to the hand of the woman he loved, though he hadn't confessed as much yet. Sango walked beside him taking in the beauty around her. It wasn't normal for her and Miroku to get some alone time so Miroku slipped Hakaku and Ginta a couple of bills each to take out the garbage to the dump while Miroku took Sango out for a walk along the beach.

"I love it here," Sango remarked, taking a quick glance out of the corner of her eye to look at Miroku. "It's so peaceful and beautiful, don't you think?"

Miroku smiled and stopped, wrapping Sango up in his arms and holding her against him. "True, but I think the real beauty is the woman in my arms."

Sango blushed and sighed, leaning into Miroku as she closed her eyes. She wished that they could've stayed that way forever but when Miroku kissed her forehead, she knew that they should keep walking. You only have so much time before others begin to wonder…

"Come on," Miroku urged, "let's keep going."

Sango nodded and walked beside him, noting the fact that Miroku never took his hand away from her waist.

"Have you noticed," Miroku began, "how Kagome and Inuyasha are getting a little…"

"Comfy?" Sango finished, smiling at the thought. "Yeah I do. Too bad they're too stubborn to realize that they're flirting with each other 24-seven."

Miroku sighed. "If only Kouga didn't get in the way. Last night was great and all, and I really would like to know what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome when they were so far from shore but Kouga just had to growl and make a comment towards Inuyasha."

"That made Inuyasha defend Kagome, protect her, and tell him that Kagome wasn't his property," Sango continued. "Then Kouga made that remark about how Inuyasha wished he would be good enough for Kagome -like he had done back in the kitchen- and then Kagome stormed off, pissed off with Kouga for calling her his and pissed off with Inuyasha for not."

"Really? She told you that?" Miroku asked.

"No. That's just what I figure is the problem," Sango said, shrugging.

The two made their way back to the cottage eventually, greeted with questions and teases from Inuyasha and Kouga and with awes from Ayame and Rin, which Rin, in turn, hit Sesshomaru in the head for not taking her on a walk himself. Kagome was the only one that wasn't there, which they soon saw –or smelled- that that was because she was cooking a large brunch for everyone. Hakaku and Ginta weren't there, but Miroku suspected they might still be at the dump or coming back from it.

"I hope someone is helping Kagome," Miroku mused and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hakaku and Ginta are. Apparently, they aren't half-bad cooks. Kagome's teaching them how to make pancakes, waffles and bacon. She looks like she's enjoying herself teaching them."

Sango nodded. "Probably. I think before Kagome had problems she wanted to be a teacher though I could be wrong."

"Hey everyone!" Kagome greeted, her apron and face covered with flour. "Breakfast is ready and out on the table!"

Inuyasha laughed at Kagome who pouted.

"You have so much white powder on your face! What did you three do in there?" Inuyasha asked, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"Hakaku and Ginta aren't the…fastest learners in the world but we had fun anyways. You should've helped," Kagome said and Inuyasha gave a quiet 'Feh.'

"No I wouldn't. I don't want that white stuff all over me."

"It's not white stuff," Kagome said, letting out a deep sigh, "its flour."

"Same difference," Inuyasha said immaturely, making no sense at all.

"Would it really be that horrible to have flour on you?" Kagome asked innocently with big eyes.

"No but it would bug the hell out of me," Inuyasha retorted.

"Fine, but can you do something for me?" Kagome asked. Only Inuyasha seemed to miss the wicked glint in her eye.

"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged and followed Kagome into the kitchen where he expected to see a huge mess, only to see clean counters and floors.

"The two already cleaned up I see," Kagome said approvingly. She walked to the counter and grabbed a yellow thick paper bag. Inuyasha followed her, expecting her to give it to him to carry out to the table when she gave it to him…literally.

Blinded by white flour everywhere, Inuyasha gave a yelp and wiped his face, only to make the stuff spread even more.

Kagome laughed. "Now we're even!"

"We were never not even from the start!" Inuyasha yelled smirking and ran at her, only to get hit with more flour.

"Stop that!" Inuyasha complained and Kagome gave a lop-sided smile before putting the bag of flour on the counter.

"Okay," she gave in. "Let's go get changed for brunch. Everyone is waiting though they're probably already eating."

"Wait," she heard Inuyasha say and turned around, only to be inches away from his face. They were so close; Kagome got shivers down her spine from his breath on her lips. "You forgot something."

"And that would be?" Kagome dared to ask, hardly breathing.

"This."

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she felt a load of flour fall on her, going down her tank top and bra, threw her hair and all over her jeans and arms. "You are so dead," Kagome threatened and bent down to the floor to grab handfuls of the white powder and threw it at him.

Inuyasha did the same and soon enough, the two were in a struggling flour fight, one gaining the upper hand and then losing it within a second. Kagome ran at Inuyasha who tried to stop but slipped on the flour and fell to the floor, letting Inuyasha get his chance to get her good. Inuyasha jumped on Kagome, straddling her stomach. She tried to lash out at him with flour in her hands but he only grabbed her wrists, ceasing the attack. Kagome breathed in and out heavily and laughed.

"I think I like flour fights better than snowball fights."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the now white haired Kagome. "Best fun I've had in a while," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha looked around the kitchen and saw flour everywhere. The cupboards were covered in it as well as the counters. Every object that was in the open was completely white or buried and Inuyasha was surprised.

"Wow, we really did some damage."

Kagome sat up and Inuyasha got off her to sit beside her as she looked around the room on the floor. "You're right. If the others see this we're dead."

"I think you're right. Just promise me we won't go telling the others I started this so I get all the blame for something I didn't do."

Kagome huffed. "I promise but you _are _the one that started it, you bad puppy."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Well if I'm such a bad puppy," Inuyasha said sneering, "then what would you do if I did this?"

Inuyasha grabbed a handful of flour that was right beside his lap and put his hand near Kagome's chest, dropping it down her white tank top where the cloth held no barrier.

Kagome gasped. "Oh no you didn't," Kagome shrieked and tackled Inuyasha to the floor.

"Oh, but I did," Inuyasha said with a beaming smile. Then his face changed completely and no longer was he smiling but pouting and giving her big eyes. "But you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

Kagome gulped. He gave her the puppy dog look that he did so well with his ears and all. Maybe it was the fact that he had dog-demon blood in him that made it look so puppy-like. Kagome sighed, looking as if she was admitting defeat, making Inuyasha smirk. Kagome looked down at him and leaned in closer like he had before he had decided to dump the entire content of flour on her head.

Inuyasha's puppy dog look didn't end. "So you forgive me Kags?"

Kagome smiled innocently.

"_No way buddy!"_

Inuyasha jumped with the loud sound and winced. "Ah! Why do you have to be so deafening?"

Kagome gasped and looked at his ears. She looked sincere now. "Are they okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, twitching them when he realized something. "Are _they_ okay? What about are _you_ okay, huh? You make it sound like my ears are separate from me!"

"They should be," Kagome said smirked. "They are in a higher league than you in cuteness."

"Now let's not be mean," Inuyasha berated Kagome like a child and sat up, forcing Kagome off.

"Ahem?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to the doorway to see Sesshomaru, Sango, Rin and Miroku, all with smug smiles on their faces. "Are you done yet? There is like, no food left," Rin said.

Kagome blushed and stood up slowly, trying to dust the flour off her jeans but when she realized that she was only making it worse she straightened. "Um well, I guess I'll just change then."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah. Um, be back."

Sango smiled as everyone watched the two go and then looked behind her at Miroku. "Did you get it?"

Miroku looked at the silver camera in his hands. "Yep. All seven of them."

* * *

The day went by all to quickly for the ten young adults. While Sango, Ayame, Rin and Kagome tanned most of the day; the boys played beach volleyball, killed each other at water sports and teased the girls. Only until the four girls got fed up did they attack the boys.

Ayame went straight for Hakaku who ran back inside the house, Ginta following close behind. She turned around and saw Miroku sneaking behind some trees and smiled inwardly. 'The next contestant…'

Ayame snuck around until she was only a couple feet away from Miroku, who was being watched unnoticed. Ayame's demonic speed and stealth made everything simple as she crept up to him and was about to pounce on him, shoving his face into the sand when…

"Pervert!" Ayame screamed. Miroku must have heard her at one point and waited for her. When she was close enough, all it took was a quick turn and grasp of a hand to send Ayame withering back. "How dare you!" she shouted and in a flash was behind Miroku. Grabbing the rat's tail behind his head, she flung him to the side.

"Ayame, are you okay?" Sango asked, running up to catch up with Ayame.

"I think so but I'm not sure about your lecherous boyfriend," Ayame said, giving a lop-sided smile.

"Why?" Sango asked giving Miroku a dangerous look. He was on the ground, lying on his back as he watched and listened to the girls, right beside their feet. "What did he do this time?"

"Well," Ayame said, "what does a pervert do?" Ayame answered Sango's question with a question of her own and in a flash, Sango looked down towards her feet where Miroku lay close to.

Or, used to lay close to…

"Miroku come back here you letch!" Sango screamed when she saw her boyfriend run off into the water with Sango catching up behind him.

Ayame watched in amusement until she heard a faint rustling. She stood still though, keeping her body relaxed as she listened for the source. It was coming closer at an amazing speed and Ayame smirked.

'And…now,' Ayame prepared herself mentally and in one quick second she spun around, swinging her right leg until it connected with someone's stomach. She looked towards the ground triumphantly as she scrutinized the man lying before her.

"Kouga," Ayame scolded. "You weren't actually thinking of sneaking up on me were you?" Pointing an accusing finger towards Kouga, he grunted.

Ayame beamed down at him. "But you must know by now Kouga, that I am a demon too and unless you shape up and work out more than once a year, you will never have a chance of beating me."

With a final little kick, Ayame walked away smugly. Kouga watched her from the ground, lying in almost the exact same spot Miroku had been in moments ago.

'Damn,' he thought. 'She's the one girl you should never attempt to bring down. She's invulnerable.'

With that last thought running through his mind, Kouga smiled to himself and stood up, dusting the sand off of him before running once more. "And what do guys like more than to touch the untouchable?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"All right Rin," Kagome said seriously. "We have a big job ahead of us. Mission: to bring down Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, the world's hottest man –lucky Rin- and the world's most annoying jerk –lucky me."

Rin giggled. "Yes ma'am!" she saluted and then they broke out of the huddle, facing each other back to back.

"I heard that wench!" Inuyasha shouted but Kagome took no heed.

"Yes and thank you Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "You were so very true, in both sayings."

Inuyasha glared daggers at his half-brother. "Someone isn't conceited," Inuyasha said sarcastically and then switched his gaze towards the defiant girl before him.

"You shouldn't be talking," Rin pointed out in a singsong voice.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms, looking towards the cabin where Hakaku and Ginta were waving. By the looks of it, they were pointing and yelling at him too, as if they were distressed.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Hakaku call.

"Watch out!" Ginta yelled right after but when Inuyasha turned to see what they were pointing at it was already too late.

Kagome was right in front of him.

"Hello Yash," Kagome said with false sugary sweetness. It was like that brand of sugar-substitute. Sure it looked good enough to be the real thing but then when you had an actual taste of it, you never wanted it again.

"Um, hey Kags. Close are we?" Inuyasha asked, seeing as to how Kagome was literally only inches from his face.

"Not any more."

_Slap_

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome took his chance of weakness to tackle him to the sand floor.

"I win!" Kagome cheered and looked over to Rin who was kissing Sesshomaru. Then she pushed him to the sand floor and jumped on him, kissing him on the cheek before apologizing and looking to Kagome.

That's when they saw in the lake Sango knocking Miroku down into the blue water and Ayame kick Kouga down when he ran at her.

"We win!" Rin and Kagome cheered and jumped up, giving each other high-fives.

"That was harsh," Sesshomaru said, staring down at Rin with a glare.

Rin smiled meekly and made her eyes big with innocence. How she managed to do that, Kagome only wondered.

"But Sesshy," Rin said quietly. "It was all for the fun of the game."

Sesshomaru snorted. "My ass it was."

Soon, an argument broke out between the two though it wasn't even close to how Inuyasha and Kagome fought. It was then that Kagome noticed something and she nudged Inuyasha.

"Is it just me, or are they moving closer to each other?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You know," he said, getting the attention of Sesshomaru and Rin. "There is a room in the cabin if you want to fight and then have make up s…"

_Slap_

"Inuyasha! How could you say that?" Kagome yelled.

"Easy," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "It happens all the time and it's bound to be mad s…"

_Slap_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha warned.

"Stop saying such dirty things!" Kagome countered, not at all scared but Inuyasha's deadly gaze.

"Make me!" Inuyasha retorted childishly.

"Can you two _please_ stop fighting?" Miroku's voice cut in.

Kagome looked around and noticed for the first time that everyone was gathered around her and Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakaku had come down, Sesshomaru and Rin had watched with amusement since clearly they had kissed and made up somehow, Miroku and Sango stood behind them soaking wet and Kouga and Ayame stood furthest from the group, mostly because Ayame was screaming at Kouga for doing something.

When Kouga was scared witless, Ayame huffed and walked towards the larger group. "Do you guys want to order pizza?" Ayame asked. "It's getting fairly late and I don't think Kagome feels like cooking another huge meal."

"Sure," Hakaku said while everyone else just nodded his or her head quietly.

* * *

The pizza came quick and soon it was gone. It wasn't until later when Sango found a package of marshmallows did they come up with an idea to do something.

"Campfire!" Rin had shouted and soon, everyone was having a great time.

"Here," Miroku said, feeding Sango a marshmallow who took it eagerly.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Sango said, panting for breath and fanning herself as if it would do any good.

"Well Sango," Kouga said. "It was over a fire just a second ago."

"Shut it Kouga," Sango threatened and swallowed the hot treat in her mouth, grabbing her coke at once to relieve her mouth.

Kouga blew on his recently cooked marshmallow and gave it to Ayame, who blushed and took it, letting it cool before actually eating it –something Sango had failed to do. Rin nudged Kagome.

"He's so nice to her!" Rin commented and Kagome smiled. She was glad Kouga had moved on, especially to Ayame but Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that Kouga was acting –pretending to be that way. Kagome thought herself just being paranoid for her new best friend and dismissed the thought. Inuyasha blew on the now almost cool roasted marshmallow and Kagome opened her mouth expectantly.

"Ah…" Kagome opened her mouth wider and smiled when Inuyasha made the marshmallow almost touch her lips. Then in a second, he ripped it away and bit half of it himself.

Kagome stared at him, brows furrowed and mouth agape as she watched Inuyasha's smug smile. "Jerk," Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Did you want this?" Inuyasha asked teasingly with his mouth full of half of the marshmallow.

"Yes actually."

"Do you want it?" He handed her the other half, not at all expecting Kagome to take it.

"Okay," Kagome said as she grabbed the other half and ate it quickly.

"Hey! You were supposed to say no!" Inuyasha argued.

"But I wanted…Oh crud," Kagome whined as her other roasting marshmallow burst into flames. She blew it out but looked disappointed. "Oh well."

Rin leaned back from her seat on the log and looked at the starry sky. "You know what we need?" Rin asked.

"What?" Ayame questioned.

"Music," Rin said with a smirk and Kagome snapped her fingers. "I'll be right back."

It took her twenty minutes to return to the campfire but in her hands she held an acoustic guitar, perfect for around the campfire at night.

"Who wants to play first?" Kagome asked.

"I'll play," Kouga said and when she gave it to him, he started strumming the guitar, humming to himself to an imaginary tune. Eventually words came and everyone recognized it as one of CNT's old but most popular songs. Kouga had a wonderful voice as Kagome noticed for the first time. It had some grit to it but was very soulful and deep.

'No wonder he's so adored,' Kagome thought. 'If Inuyasha knew I thought this he would kill me but it's not like I mean anything by it. He can be so possessive at times.'

Kagome sighed outwardly, catching the attention of Sango.

"Hey are you okay?"

Kagome looked at Sango. "Hmm?"

Sango smiled, knowing that Kagome had just been thinking. "Never mind."

"Oh okay…"

Kouga played for a little while longer and then the guitar was passed to Miroku, who learned how to play since the girls had taught him and then Sango and Rin.

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked when Rin was finished.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you sing? You haven't sung yet."

Kagome smiled and grabbed the guitar from Rin who handed it to her. "Well, what do you want me to sing?"

Nobody said anything for a while until Miroku spoke up. "Sing something from the top of your head. Just making something up."

"Just…randomly?" Kagome asked, not sure if she could do it or not.

"Yeah! Come on Kagome," Ayame begged.

"Okay then…" Kagome closed her eyes and let her fingers do the work as she played. The tune was original, something never heard before. It sounded cheery yet mix-matched as if she was confused. Kagome never opened her eyes once and soon after sixteen beats, she sang.

"_Nobody knows any of my pain,_

"_The sorrow and the hurt._

"_Alone I stray away from love,_

"_Afraid of rejection, the love so curt._

"_I stand up to fight, I hold my ground,_

"_But I feel unnerved inside._

"_Unfazed by your words but not your voice,_

"_Each word to protect your pride."_

She played a little faster, her eyes opened now as she watched where she put her hands. She had come up with the words as they rolled off her tongue. It was as if it was already long ago written, just waiting for the right sound to let the lyrics fly.

"_I'm finally free from what you did to me,_

"_No longer do you haunt my mind._

"_Free to love and free to hate,_

"_Each thought my own all the time._

"_No longer will I cry from you…_

She paused for a moment, the guitar still going.

"_You're free from my mind…"_

Everyone listened. It was amazing and she didn't even look like she was done. It was like a fully written song. The right verses, a chorus…she had talent and Inuyasha was glad he had been there for her after everything that happened.

"_Too late did you apologize?_

"_When you hit me on the face._

"_I search your eyes for regret,_

"_But I see no lingering trace._

"_Somewhere out there though,_

"_I'll be loved more than you ever gave._

"_When he holds me I will calm, not fear,_

"_Oh for that feeling I crave."_

Inuyasha almost growled if he had not been…enticed almost by her song. He knew whom she was singing about. She was singing about that Homo guy. If only he had killed him that night…

"_I'm finally free from what you did to me,_

"_No longer do you haunt my mind._

"_Free to love and free to hate,_

"_Each thought my own all the time._

"_No longer will I cry from you…_

"_You're free from my mind…"_

The fire burst into life suddenly and the wind blew slightly stronger but Kagome didn't stop. Rin took comfort in Sesshomaru's embrace, as did Sango in Miroku's. Kouga held Ayame by the waist but Kagome took note of none of this. It was just her the guitar, and her soul.

"_These tears I bleed now aren't for you,_

"_They were made by your dark sight._

"_Fear, revolt, hurt and submission,_

"_I run not wanting to fight._

"_Now you know the slightest bit,_

"_The truth behind my soul._

"_Please just accept me the way I am…"_

Kagome strummed the guitar slower now, taking more dramatic pauses as the song came to a close.

"_And help me pick up the pieces to make me whole…"_

Everyone was silent as Kagome stopped, everyone almost expecting her to continue. Kagome looked up, the guitar still tightly in grip and Kouga was the first to speak.

"Wow Kagome," he whistled, "it sounded like a true story and not just random put together words. You really have astounding talent."

Kagome sighed gratefully. Kouga didn't ask about anything. She looked around and saw her friends, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha, all giving her loving looks. They knew.

Rin suddenly stood up and stretched, yawning. "I'm tired. I'll see you guys later." Rin waved goodbye and Sesshomaru pulled her back, telling her he would come too.

"Yeah," Hakaku and Ginta agreed. "We're going to head in. Goodnight everyone."

For a while, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the campfire, watching the fire burn in silence. At one point, Ayame fell asleep, leaning against Kouga accidentally.

"I'll put her to bed," Kouga said quietly and left, carrying Ayame bridal style to the cabin.

Only the four were left and silently they talked about random things of life, Inuyasha making sure to stay away from the conversation of the past, hoping Kagome wouldn't become depressed again. Maybe it was only him, but Inuyasha had smelt traces of sadness in her lavender scent when she had sung.

Sango looked at the bag of marshmallows, eating the last one before standing up. "Why don't we go up? I'm starting to get tired and we have a big day tomorrow."

Miroku nodded. "I'll come with. The ACS tomorrow night will probably end late so a good sleep shouldn't hurt."

"Goodnight guys," Kagome said as they left. "I'll be up soon."

"Okay Kagome," Sango said and walked hand in hand with Miroku to the cabin.

For most of the time both Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent. It was comfortable, no one saying anything, just enjoying the fact of the others company.

"Yash?" Kagome finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yes Kagome?"

"You know…what that song was about right?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I do. I'm sorry Kagome. I wish…" he paused for a moment and ran his hands through his long hair, "…I wish I could make it all go away."

Kagome smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. "Thank you Inuyasha but you know, I would never be here…with everyone…with you…if it didn't happen. Things occur for a reason and I know things will be looking up, you just have to be patient."

Inuyasha admired her wisdom and the way she looked at her past. 'You truly are remarkable Kags,' Inuyasha thought. Maybe one day he would tell her in words.

* * *

"Bye Sango! Bye Kagome! Bye Rin!" Ayame yelled as their tour bus left. The drivers for the bus had slept in a hotel not far from the cabin and drove back to pick them up at nine in the morning to get ready for the Award Ceremony of Stars.

Rin sat lazily on the couch. "Did we have to get up this early?" Rin complained as Sesshomaru approached her and he nodded, bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Yes. The limo picks us up from the mansion at five. We don't get there until six where we have all the photographers and people from the media who talk to us about what we're wearing, our current life and all that stuff. The actual award ceremony doesn't start until seven-thirty after we have dinner there and then we take our seats and spend most of the night there. Sometimes they have a party afterwards but if you're too tired we won't go."

Rin only made a groaning sound as she closed her eyes and Sesshomaru smirked. "You can't be that tired."

Miroku and Sango had just entered the area when Rin answered groggily. "You try sleeping with three other girls in a king sized bed."

Oops.

"You what?" Miroku's eyes seemed to sparkle.

_Slap_

"Don't touch me there, Miroku!" Sango yelled drawing the attention of Inuyasha and Kagome who were in the sleeping area.

"I can't believe my girl slept in the same bed with three other ladies and I didn't see it!" Miroku whined and Inuyasha smirked, looking towards Kagome.

Kagome shot a glare at Sango who only pointed to Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome complained. "You weren't supposed to tell!"

Rin opened her eyes. Then it dawned on her what information she had let out. She grew all flustered and muttered an apology before grabbing the couch pillow and covering her head.

Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru. "Was Ayame's grandfather rich?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before shrugging. "Possibly, why?"

"Maybe there's a secret camera…" Inuyasha suggested but the thought was quickly ended with a furious glare from Kagome.

"I changed in there you pervert!"

"All the more reason," Inuyasha said smiling but it faded when he saw Kagome turn red.

_Slap_

"You dirty, conceited, pigheaded…" Kagome went on rambling as she hit Inuyasha again and again.

When Inuyasha grabbed both her hands in his, he sighed. "I was only joking. What do you take me for, Miroku? Plus Kags, I'm a dog. Not a pig."

"Could've fooled me," Kagome murmured and Inuyasha, though he heard it, asked, "What did you say my dear Kags?" The false sweetness was almost sickening.

"Nothing my _dear_ Yash. Nothing at all."

"I thought so," was all he said before he let her go and sat on the other side of the couch, flipping on the TV.

* * *

The ride back was uneventful other than Rin letting the information of sharing the same bed with the other girls. Everyone was grateful when the tour bus pulled into the driveway and Kagome got out immediately and stretched, her t-shirt rising showing off her stomach. "Mansion, sweet mansion," Kagome muttered happily when Miroku pulled her back.

"Don't you mean home, sweet home?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Well, yeah. But it's still weird considering this huge…_thing_," she said exaggeratedly, waving her arms around to emphasize it all the more, "my home just yet."

Miroku shrugged and nodded, understanding her logic. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's maids and servants came to greet them and Kagome had realized she had never gotten such a big welcome home greeting like this…well ever.

The six walked towards the grand staircase when all of a sudden, a familiar voice called from behind. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting me?"

Sango, Kagome and Rin turned around suddenly and smiled when they saw Mika.

"Mika!" Sango ran and greeted the older woman with a hug, as did Rin and Kagome, close behind.

"What are you doing here?" Rin exclaimed, excited to see Mika again.

"I'm here to help you three get ready and drop dead gorgeous. Right boys?" Mika asked, winking to the guys. Miroku nodded his head vigorously, Sesshomaru shrugged and Inuyasha gave his infamous 'Feh.'

"Which room?" Kagome asked and Mika smiled.

"Your own. Kagome, you have personal makeup artists, hair stylists and the whole shebang in your room. Sango and Rin have the exact same thing in their own. But first, why don't you guys eat? I have to make sure your dresses are flawless before you put them on."

"Okay!" the girls agreed eagerly. It was noon and the girls were all starving since they only had a really quick breakfast containing an apple and orange each.

The Black Majik girls followed Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru into the dining hall where lunch was already prepared and served. They all ate speedily and Brendan, the boys' helper peeked his head in so the boys acknowledged that he was there and would be waiting for them. When lunch was finally settled and done with, everyone departed and went to their own rooms to prepare for the awards ceremony.

Sango shrieked slightly when she entered her room, coming face-to-face with several professionals. Each of them came and inspected Sango, some were demon and others were human.

"Hi there," one of them said. She was demon and had long cyan hair that was wavy and ended at her waist. She had on magenta eye shadow and deep blue eyes that looked like they contained a storm. She walked towards Sango with natural grace and speed and her glistening white teeth showed as she smiled.

"I'm Naomi," she greeted. "Mika instructed us to make you…drop dead gorgeous, I believe she phrased it."

When Sango nodded, Naomi smiled brightly. "Perfect, then what I want you to do is have a long hot shower. Shave and do all your normal stuff, just make sure you have smooth legs and we can take care of the rest. That is of course if you want us to wax…"

"No it's okay," Sango said quickly, fearing the pain slightly. Waxing had never appealed to her.

"Well we'll have to wax and pluck your eyebrows, layer you with natural looking makeup…" Naomi mused. "I've seen the dress and I must say you have amazing taste." Naomi kept on going on and on until a woman standing behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh yes, sorry about that," Naomi said sheepishly. "You can have a shower now."

Sango thanked her and walked into her bathroom, wondering if she would ever get used to treatment like that.

Probably not since that thought scared her more than anything and what Naomi planned to do with her! Sango shuddered.

In the other rooms, the boys were having less trouble. All they really needed was good looking hair and that was it really. The girls on the other hand needed moisturizing, manicures, pedicures, makeup, their hair done; waxing…the list could be endless.

Rin and Kagome underwent the same experience as Sango did. The same instructions were given and Mika had visited them each individually while stylists surrounded them, working everywhere on their body. By the time everything was done and perfected, the dresses were handed to them and they were put on with Mika bursting in the door.

"Hurry! You guys only have thirty minutes left and Brendan and I still have to brief you on how to act when you go down the carpet!"

The girls and boys where ushered to their doors and Mika and Brendan yelled 'open' when everyone was ready. At the same time, all of the six doors flew open and everyone stepped out.

Now, how could one describe the faces on each and every one of the guys and girls when they first glanced at each other?

One word: priceless.

Firstly, Sango, Rin and Kagome ran towards each other, awkwardly hugging with all the hair spray, gel, jewellery and the fact that they were in high heels. They admired the others clothing and makeup while the guys stood back and looked on, jaws hanging.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all looked relatively the same. Each wearing black suits with white collared shirts underneath. Different coloured ties that matched the girls' dresses was the only thing to tell the outfits apart. Nothing about their facial features really changed, other than the fact that they possibly had a tad bit of makeup on to make them look better and more camera effective. Their hair was much neater if anything but their expressions were completely different, especially when the girls turned to face them for the first time.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and giggled when he gave her a swift kiss on the lips. "Beautiful," he whispered against her lips and Rin blushed, though the layers of foundation didn't show it.

Rin's hair was half pulled back into a ponytail while the rest was flowing down her back. Rin's dress was to die for since it was mid-length. It was cut diagonally at the bottom with the higher part to the right then sloping down to the left ending below her knee. Frills finished the bottom and small diamonds were randomly placed along her dark navy blue dress. Thin satin straps kept the dress up and she wore a moon and star necklace that hung fairly low with star earrings and a moon and star bracelet. The navy blue in the dress matched Sesshomaru's tie exactly and Sesshomaru slipped his arm around her waist. She wore a dark shade of blue eye shadow with pale lipstick and shiny gloss.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said, his hand placed over his heart. "Your beauty overwhelms me."

Sango rolled her eyes but flushed as well from the comment. "Cut the antics Miroku."

"But I'm not! You truly are a lovely sight to behold!"

Sango's dress was much different than Rin and Kagome's. Sango wore a deep violet silk dress that matched Miroku's tie that ended just above the knees. It was a one-sleeve dress, on one side only a thin invisible wire kept the one side up while the other side was a bell sleeve, a long slit coming up it revealing that arm. Sango wore gold chandelier earrings as well as a long matching necklace that covered her collarbone. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with deep gold eye shadow and a darker shade of lipstick with gloss. Her high heels made her as tall as Miroku who leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

Now, Inuyasha was in a dilemma. Kagome was his friend, his best friend, but what do you do –what do you say- to your best friend who looks extremely gorgeous? Say 'you look nice?' No. What could he say?

"Kagome…"

Kagome walked up to him and twirled in front of him. "You like?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I love. You look…amazing Kags."

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha took her hand and twirled her, ending up bringing her back against him with her arms crossed over her stomach with each of her hands in his. "Thanks Yash. You look good too."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I always look good."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And it's that attitude that makes you so conceited."

Inuyasha could only smirk as Kagome let his eyes linger over her, giving him a good view of what she was wearing. A rich red dress covered Kagome; it's ankle length different from what Kagome normally wore. The dress was covered with small diamonds and sequins, sparkles all over it as well. The dress was strapless and when Kagome twirled Inuyasha's smirk grew wider –if possible- at the fact that it was practically backless as well. There was no back to the dress and it just covered about her lower back, the only thing keeping the dress from falling were the diamond chains connecting from the left side to the right across her back, several of them all the way down. She wore a diamond choker, which brought back her style, and she wore her hair in a loose bun, some strands purposely spilling out to add to the natural effect. Two strands at the front were curled at the side of her face as she wore silver eye shadow with a deep red lipstick and shiny gloss. The dress fit smugly against her body, showing every curve beautifully.

Inuyasha held his hand out since Kagome was his date for the ACS and brought her to him. "You better watch out of all the boys Kags," Inuyasha warned and Kagome smirked.

"Including you?" she asked.

Inuyasha smirked, whispering seductively in her ear, teasing her to the fullest extent. "It's always a possibility. There are rooms backstage."

Brendan cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "Look guys, we only have like fifteen minutes before the limo comes. We need to prepare you for the carpet the best we can."

"Just give us the gist of it. The limos always come early," Sesshomaru said and Brendan nodded.

"When you walk down the carpet, always hold onto each other, don't let go. Mika is going to come around to show you different ways to pose for the camera. Answer their questions with long sentences that really tell them nothing, just use the extra words as fillers. Be polite and thank everyone."

Mika came around and helped each of the couples with their poses together, each one different depending on the two.

A loud knock suddenly came from the door and Mika squealed, giving each of the girls a quick tight hug before clapping. "Good luck! Smile and charm. Sesshomaru and Miroku don't look too cozy with your girls unless you want the media to know. Oh, and that goes for you too _Kags _and _Yash_."

Inuyasha glared daggers at Mika who only smiled devilishly.

"Bye Mika! Bye Brendan!" Kagome yelled and waved as the limo started to drive out of the driveway and past the gates, the windows then rolling up.

Kagome looked around her. Beside her sat Sango and then Rin, across from them on the other side were the boys.

Miroku was laughing when Inuyasha explained why he was in such a quick bad mood because of what Mika said. "Shut up!" Inuyasha roared and was going to hit the pervert when Sesshomaru stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that. You can't mess anything up," Sesshomaru warned and Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "Whatever. Just prepare to die when we get back tonight Miroku."

"It's not like it makes a difference," Miroku said finally. "Everyone thinks you and Kagome are a couple anyways. Nothing you could say would change that. They want you two together. You might as well give up and start dating."

"Miroku," Kagome warned, growling like the boy across from her.

"See?" Miroku pointed out, looking towards Sango. "They growl, speak, act and talk like each other now! I think we need to separate them _badly_!"

"Good luck," Sesshomaru murmured and Inuyasha changed his glare from Miroku to his half-brother.

Inuyasha then softened his look and glanced at Kagome who was looking at him. "Should we kill them in their sleep tonight?" Inuyasha asked, causing a smile out of Kagome.

"I think so."

* * *

The sound was deafening. Even before the doorman opened the door and the girls could hear the wild and muffled cries as the limo pulled up to the red carpet. Kagome glanced out of the window and looked at how far the limo actually was from the building.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rin asked cautiously. "They sound like they want to rape us."

Sesshomaru smirked and Miroku nodded. "In truth," Sesshomaru said, "more than half of them probably do."

Rin jolted back further in her seat, wide-eyed. "Can I stay?"

Sango gave a light punch to Rin's shoulder and she pouted, exaggerating her lower lip. "Come on Rin! We have security now! We'll be fine!"

"If anything happens I'm going to have to say I told you so."

"Are you ready?" Miroku asked Sango. They were the first to get out, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome and then Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sango nodded and when the door was opened, Miroku stepped out, graciously offering Sango his hand as he helped her out of the car. Immediately putting large broad smiles on their faces, the two started to walk down the large stretch of red carpet. People screamed on and on and several times they stopped to talk to people, take pictures or sign autographs.

Next, Inuyasha stepped out and pulled Kagome out next to him. Instantly, faster than the blink of an eye the screaming grew louder.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out. "They already think we're dating. We'll never change their minds. None of them."

"So what?" Inuyasha said, smiling as he put an arm comfortably around her shoulders, Kagome leaning into him with her arm loosely around his back. "It doesn't matter what the media thinks or what the fans think. All that matters is the people who are involved. If they know the truth then who the hell cares?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, waving to others with her free hand. "You're right Yash. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize Kags," Inuyasha murmured. "Just have a good time."

Sesshomaru and Rin got out of the limo and Rin giggled when she saw people screaming frantically towards them. She even caught some dirty glares from obsessed girls when Sesshomaru put his arm around her waist, only his arm resting slightly higher than normal so it didn't look like they were actually dating.

"I think I'm on the murder list of quite a few girls out there Sesshy," Rin said teasingly and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me."

Reporters called them from the sidelines and the boys were the ones who decided who to go to. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had warned Miroku of several newscasts to not answer to, since they would put incorrect information down or look into something more than needed.

"Excuse me Mr. Hoshi, Ms. Tajii!" Miroku walked towards the human male that called them and he instantly went down to work on asking about how excited they were for the awards and talked about their entourage and stylists. Sango felt fairly bored with the questions and eventually they moved on to someone else. Miroku was stunned when the first question that came out of the demon woman's mouth was "are you two secretly dating?"

Sango smiled at the woman, trying not to lose her cool. "No, no," Sango said with a wave of dismissal of her hand. "We're just all great friends. We care for each other just not in the way everyone wants us to. There is nothing going on between Miroku and I."

"What about Sesshomaru and Rin? Or Inuyasha and Kagome?" the woman persisted and Miroku had to give Sango's shoulder a squeeze to tell her to remain calm. He could feel Sango's muscles tense beneath his hand so Miroku decided to answer for her.

"First of all," Miroku started, "it's our personal business to know who is dating who but since you're such a beautiful young lady, I will tell you that nobody is dating anyone in our group."

Without giving the demon woman a chance to ask another question, Miroku and Sango left and by the way Sango's movements were, he could tell she was angry.

"Sango, relax," Miroku soothed but Sango took none of it.

"Beautiful young lady?" Sango asked, mimicking Miroku's previous words and Miroku sighed. He should have seen that coming.

"It was only to stop her from asking anything more, plus it takes suspicion off of us. Also Sango, I am deeply hurt. Do you really think I'm that perverted to think that that lady back there was actually young or beautiful? Honestly she looks to be around fifty and she's probably only thirty."

Sango tried not to but she let the laugh escape her lips anyways. She looked back to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were having some trouble with someone though Sesshomaru and Rin seemed to be doing just fine.

Sango was right; Kagome and Inuyasha were having trouble. A demon male had questioned them at first with simple and polite questions though gradually they got worse and worse. Once again, the pregnant rumour came up and Kagome was bristling. Did she look pregnant? No. Then why was everyone asking her that?

"So are you pregnant Ms. Higurashi?" the demon reporter asked and Kagome bit her tongue so hard that it started to bleed. Inuyasha could smell that Kagome was getting extremely pissed off and so, he stepped in for her.

"Kagome is not pregnant. No woman in pregnancy could look _this_ good," Inuyasha said, trying to make light humour into the conversation. Kagome seemed to relax when Inuyasha let his arm that was wrapped around her shoulders dropped to her mid-back, rubbing the bare skin to make her calm down.

"So you admit you and Kagome are romantically involved then?" he persisted and Inuyasha sighed.

"You have got to be the fourth reporter to ask me that today," Inuyasha remarked, his voice louder than normal.

Just then, he heard Sesshomaru call him and Inuyasha turned around. "I'm sorry sir," Inuyasha said politely, "I have to leave now, sorry to cut this short."

Quickly, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and practically dragged her alongside him. "Kags," he whispered in her ear, "you have to calm down."

"But Yash," Kagome whined silently, smiling all the while to give everyone the image that she was okay. "Do I honestly look fat? Like I'm pregnant?"

Inuyasha pulled her closer to him in comfort. "Of course not. You look gorgeous. Don't let the media make you think otherwise, got it?"

Kagome sighed and rested her head on his shoulder briefly before remembering it was a bad idea. "I won't. Thank you."

Inuyasha smirked. "No problem."

It was then though, that he realized what he had said to the reporter back there.

_No woman in pregnancy could look this good…_

It was true but…was he…no…was he attracted to…Kagome?

Inuyasha wondered about it for a while, letting Kagome lead them into the building but the more he thought about it, the more confused he got.

Was that good or bad?

* * *

Dinner was served and finished with and everyone was now in there seats. The award ceremony was live and as the hosts of the ACS walked on stage, everyone was required to clap. It was fairly boring for the group since the first couple things that were presented were movies and acting skills. They were going to be flagged or someone was going to come down to get them so they could present the awards. The group of six noticed the first two couples that had also won at the party come up and present an award. It was then that a couple of people, one girl and one guy came and switched places with Sesshomaru and Rin, the first to present.

Sesshomaru and Rin were ushered backstage and were given an envelope containing the winner as the best director. What they were supposed to say was already there for them and all they would have to do is read it off.

"And next to present our next award is…Sesshomaru Takahashi and Rin Noto!" the announcer said and clapping could be heard. Rin and Sesshomaru walked from behind the curtain to the stand where they were to pronounce the winner.

Reading the lines given to them, Sesshomaru and Rin did their part.

"And the winner is…" Rin said, slowly opening the envelope and then showing it to Sesshomaru before they announced the winner together.

The audience clapped and gave a standing ovation for the winner who was now properly titled best director. He was an older male, human with short salt and pepper coloured hair. When he finally ended his speech and was given the award by Sesshomaru, the three left the stage and Sesshomaru and Rin went straight to their seats in the audience. The seat-fillers got up and switched places with Miroku and Sango next.

Miroku and Sango were to reveal the best actress of 2005. Sango only wished Miroku would keep his hands to himself.

When they presented the award, a beautiful blonde actress came up. Neither Sango nor Miroku knew who she was but each kissed her on the cheek like everyone was supposed to. Sango gave the actress the award and she cried as she gave her 'thank you' speech. Sango almost gagged.

When Miroku and Sango went back to their seats, Kagome and Inuyasha expected the seat-fillers to kick them to backstage but they left. Apparently, the award they were presenting was later on near the middle of the show. Bored, Kagome looked around at the crowd for any familiar faces. She knew that she should know no one but was surprised when she saw Ayame smiling and waving at her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Ayame's here!"

"Where?" Inuyasha asked, instantly. He didn't care about Ayame, he cared about whether Kouga was or not. If Kouga pulled anything…

Inuyasha shook his head to rid the thought though his gut feeling kept on telling him that everything was not okay.

Inuyasha nudged Kagome when the seat-fillers came back into view and headed straight towards them. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and walked towards the entrance to backstage. Instantly they were swarmed with people.

"Alright here," one of the women said, shoving an envelope into Inuyasha's hands. "You two are awarding the best kiss. Good luck, you're on in four."

"Wait," Inuyasha said. "Best kiss?"

The woman stared at him funny. "Yes. Best kiss. That's what you two are going to present."

"Who decides this stuff?" Inuyasha asked and the woman gave him a look of impatience prior to sighing and answering. "The big boss."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Any reason we have to present this?"

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha in the side. "Stop! You're making this a big deal! It said in the letter we received back that we were presenting this award. Didn't you read it?"

"…No."

"Then that's your problem," Kagome retorted. "Sorry," she said looking to the woman who smiled.

"Actually, rumour has it that he chose you two because of your secret relationship." Before Kagome or Inuyasha could retort, she walked away quickly.

"What the hell was that woman's name again?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

Kagome shook her head and ignored Inuyasha. When she saw a woman with red hair flag them over, Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards her and the entrance to the stage.

"Okay. When the announcer starts speaking, walk on."

Inuyasha nodded to the girl and handed Kagome the envelope. "Here. I don't want to carry this."

Kagome shrugged and took the letter when the redhead spoke to them again. "Oh! You two! Quick before he announces you, make sure you have your arms around each other or something!"

"But Sesshomaru and Rin…" Kagome started but the redhead shushed her. "This is the best kiss award. More romantic, now go!"

The announcer started talking, his voice coming out of the millions of speakers in the building. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, still not holding each other when he heard the girl with red hair say something about 'touching.'

Hastily, remembering what she had said, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist, surprising Kagome who regained her composure before the audience saw them. Catcalls were heard from the crowd, whether at Inuyasha or Kagome or both of them together, they didn't know. When Kagome looked towards her friends, she realized most of the catcalls and 'awes' came from them. Inuyasha and Kagome reached the stand and Inuyasha let go of her. Kagome went on her tiptoes and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. The crowd went wild with coos and whistles but Kagome ignored them all.

"We must kill them in their sleep tonight," Kagome said and Inuyasha smirked.

Now, since Inuyasha didn't normally smile –only smirk- Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku and Sango knew differently than the audience who were going crazy with dirty thoughts racing through their minds. Well, the image of Kagome whispering something in Inuyasha's ear whose smirk could give anyone those thoughts about what Kagome might be saying…

Inuyasha nodded, forgetting where he was at the moment and answered Kagome out loud. "I think we can manage that tonight."

Oops.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed, her face blushing a deep shade of crimson though the layers of foundation covered that up somewhat. Inuyasha smelt the strong sense of mortification but his thoughts were thrown off when he heard the outrageous audience and a distinct call.

Kouga.

Kagome must have heard it too since she put her hand on his arm. Then she leaned into the mike and spoke. "Well, anyways…Inuyasha and I are here to present the award for best kiss. The nominees are…"

As Inuyasha and Kagome took turns saying the couples' names as well as the movie it was in, short clips of the various movies came on the screens.

"And the couple awarded for best kiss are…" Inuyasha said, building temptation.

"Aida and Jin!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled into the mike. Two people who were sitting beside each other stood up, kissing coworkers, friends and family on the cheeks and hugging them, they finally made their way on stage to accept the award. While the two were making their speech, Inuyasha poked Kagome.

"Have you ever heard of them?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shot him a dirty glare.

"Don't be rude!" Kagome hissed and Inuyasha smirked inwardly.

"You don't have a clue either."

"…Yes."

"No," Inuyasha whispered.

"Yes," Kagome shot back quietly, her facial expression not changing.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!" Aida said loudly into the mike as Jin pumped the trophy into the air, startling Inuyasha and Kagome out of their disagreement.

A large smile returning to her face, Kagome walked off stage with Inuyasha close behind her. "No…" he whispered in her ear and shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine. She turned around and almost crashed into him. Nobody was backstage when she looked so instantly she retorted.

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Idiot."

"Slut."

"Moron."

"Bitch."

"Dog boy."

"Awe, so cute!"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Aida standing right behind them. "So the rumours are true!" she exclaimed. "You two are dating! And you even have pet names for each other…it works so perfectly since he's a dog demon you know," Aida rambled on. "I mean with the dog boy and bitch thing. Well congrats and good luck tonight you guys!"

Aida ran off and Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other for a moment before turning away and blushing. "That was…weird," Kagome said at last and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Want to…"

"Sit down?" Kagome finished and once again Inuyasha nodded. "Let's go."

Grabbing his hand, Kagome pulled Inuyasha through backstage and out the door towards their seats. The fillers immediately stood up and Kagome and Inuyasha took back their seats.

"So…you guys," Rin started, grinning evilly.

"Tonight, eh?" Sango continued and the two could see they were trying to make a point.

"And do what exactly…?" Sesshomaru probed.

Miroku scoffed and crossed his arms. "I think we all know!" Miroku said in a matter of fact voice. "I just hope you two use protection. Kagome's still too young to be a freaking mother!"

_Slap_

"Miroku, I swear," Kagome warned and Miroku shut his mouth.

"Got it."

The rest of the awards were given out without Inuyasha and Kagome so much as look at each other, both too embarrassed from what happened with Aida and then Miroku.

At long last the awards for the music department started to happen and things got more exciting. Kagome actually knew some people and was awestruck when she saw Suki, her role model, on stage.

"Now," the announcer's voice blasted. "Here to present the award for best new band is last year's winners…CNT!"

Sango, Rin and Kagome cheered loudly while the boys clapped when Ayame, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta walked on stage.

"Alright! Alright!" Ayame yelled into the mike and eventually the cries died down. "The nominee's for best new band are…Tainted Pure!"

Claps and whistles filled the auditorium and Kagome, Sango and Rin as well as the boys clapped though doing so revolted Kagome. A clip of one of their music videos for one of their songs came on and Kagome felt like throwing up.

"Trinity!"

Another band's song and music video clip came on and more cheers could be heard.

"And finally, Black Majik!"

Kagome, Sango and Rin smiled. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku whistled and clapped loudly then, Kagome saw a clip of their not-yet-out music video for Everybody's Fool play and Kagome looked to Inuyasha who shrugged.

"Ask Fluffy."

"And the winners are…Black Majik!" Hakaku and Ginta yelled into the mike and the Black Majik girls jumped up, squealing and hugging each other. Giving quick kisses to all the guys' cheeks, the girls ran on stage excited and proud with their achievement. Kagome almost tripped going up the stairs on her long dress but she caught her balance and walked up.

Kouga handed the girls the trophy and together they grabbed it.

"Oh my God!" Sango said into the microphone when Kagome and Rin let her hold it. "Our first prize!" Sango winked. "I think we should frame this…"

Kouga stepped in and smiled. "Congratulations girls!" Kouga smiled broadly when he heard Inuyasha's distinctive growl coming from the audience. "Honestly, look how beautiful these girls are!"

Sesshomaru put a hand down on Inuyasha's shoulder to keep him seated. Kouga was up to something they all knew it.

"Like, Sango, you look stunning tonight!" Kouga continued. Sango thanked Kouga and kissed him on the cheek politely. "And Rin," Kouga rambled on, "absolutely amazing! And my Kagome! Beautiful as always."

Kagome stared at Kouga. Oh no… Kouga had just called her _his_ in front of everyone and this was life television. Kagome tried to smile so not to embarrass him. Kagome thought her smile was completely false but since no one said anything Kagome didn't do anything to change it. Kagome looked down at the crowd that was whistling but stopped her self. She couldn't look at Inuyasha right now…what would his reaction be?

Why was she afraid to know?

"We'd like to thank our manager Miroku, for being there with us through everything, thick and thin," Kagome started, taking the trophy from Sango. "And to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You guys are wonderful and we could _never_ have gotten this far without you."

Kagome gave the trophy to Rin. "And to our fans! This is for you!" Rin shouted making the crowd erupt.

Inuyasha stared at Kouga and then Kagome. He had to do something. How dare Kouga call _his_ Kags _his_? He was going to do something drastic and no one could stop him. But one thing was certain, whatever he would do, would be unpredictable.

* * *

**I know, very long chapter. I won't make another one this long I assure you. Vote for the next story since the deadline is soon. **

**Review and Vote**

**WitchyGirl99**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Quick note at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter**

**

* * *

Chapter 25- Shiver**

Inuyasha's blood boiled at the thought of what Kouga did. Kouga had this all planned out. He would tell the world that Kagome was his and knowing Kagome she wouldn't say anything because she didn't want to humiliate Kouga in front of the world. Kouga was just daring Inuyasha, daring him to do something about it because Kouga knew that whatever it was he would do, Kagome wouldn't like it because when guys get territorial on something that becomes lost to them, they do whatever they want to get it back. No matter the consequences and that's what Inuyasha's conscious was telling him now: screw the consequences, Kagome was more important.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously. He was actually stunned that his half-brother hadn't ripped the place apart yet. After what Kouga did…Sesshomaru had actually suspected Inuyasha to jump on stage and kill Kouga right then and there. It would just be something Inuyasha would do.

But no, Inuyasha was sitting on his chair, his arms crossed over his chest with a huge smirk on his face.

That was what was scaring him the most.

Kagome walked off stage with Kouga right behind her. When they made it off, Kagome turned around sharply, glaring at Kouga with every bit of anger she had.

"How dare you!" Kagome hissed at him, thoroughly enraged with Kouga's behaviour. Kagome knew Kouga only did it to get Inuyasha mad. Though Kagome was too afraid to see Inuyasha's reaction in fear that there wouldn't be one, Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't going to let Kouga win this. The war was far from over.

"I don't want you closer than twenty feet away from me, got it?" Kagome exclaimed and Kouga rolled his eyes.

_Slap_

Kouga touched the red mark on his cheek. He looked at Kagome stunned. Why was she so angry? Did she really love that mutt-face?

"Kagome…" Kouga said but Kagome had cut him off.

"Save it. As of now you have nothing but distrust from me."

Kagome stormed off, only to be stopped by the redhead that had been near the stage entrance when she was with Inuyasha. "Ms. Higurashi, I'm sorry but since the nominations for Teens' Choice Hottest Female is about to be announced, you are asked to stay here since you may win."

Kagome crossed her arms and huffed, banging her head lightly against the brick wall. "Thank you…um."

"Denise," the redhead said. Kagome smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Please call me Kagome, Denise," Kagome said and Denise nodded happily before heading back towards the stage entrance. From where Kagome was, she could hear the announcement being made.

"Here is Suki…"

Kagome jolted up. Suki?

'That's right,' Kagome thought, 'Suki is presenting the award since she won last year.'

"Nominees are…Kikyo Hidaka, Ayame Yajima, Rin Noto, Kagome Higurashi and Sango Tajii! And the next Teens' Choice Hottest Female is…Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped up in surprise as people from the back started to usher her to the stage entrance. Denise gave Kagome thumbs up, smiling. "Congrats," whispered Denise and Kagome thanked her before jogging on stage.

"There she is!" Suki said and Kagome smiled genuinely for the first time that night. Suki and Kagome hugged and gave each other kisses on the cheeks while Suki handed Kagome the award.

At first, Kagome couldn't speak. What could she say? "Um…" Kagome laughed at herself for her nervousness. "This…has totally caught me off guard. To be awarded as one of the hottest females…is really flattering. I guess for this type of award I'm going to thank my mom…and my…dad for this. Also I want to thank all the people and fans that voted for me. I love you all."

Kagome walked off stage with the award in hand, the metal feeling weird in Kagome's palms. One of the men that was taking awards and putting them in a special room took the metal statue away from Kagome as silently she made her way back to her seat. When she did, Sango and Rin jumped up and hugged her.

"Awesome job…cutie," Sango said teasingly and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Rin gave her a hug and sat down beside her. Miroku sat on the edge with Sango beside him to the right. Beside Sango was Inuyasha, then Kagome, then Rin and then finally Sesshomaru.

"You deserved it," she heard Inuyasha say and Kagome smiled uneasily. Inuyasha was acting so calm…Kagome's stomach twitch and flopped when she noticed that. Had Kouga's comment not affect him? Did he not care for her? No. He promised to protect her…from everyone, Kouga included.

* * *

Kagome walked on stage with envelope in hand. She looked over at the sea of people as she stood on the stage for the fourth time that night. She was now presenting the award for Teens' Choice Hottest Male.

"I'm back!" Kagome cheered into the microphone and people clapped and whistled at her. "Okay, down to business. I guess since I was just awarded a while ago as Teens' Choice Hottest Female –for whatever reason- I am here to reveal to all of you who the Teens' Choice Hottest _Male_ is. And the nominees are: Kouga Wolf, Miroku Hoshi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Naraku Onigumo and Inuyasha Takahashi!"

Pictures of the five men appeared and the crowd went wild.

Inuyasha sat at his seat uncomfortably. Inuyasha now had the perfect plan to get back at Kouga, though he knew if he did it Kagome would probably shorten his life by about ten years and, it might not even happen if he didn't win. He was fairly sure he would though but still…his plan, his revenge all depended on winning this award.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Kagome yelled into the mike, a smile of joy clear on her features.

It took Inuyasha a while to comprehend that he had won. It was as if God wanted him to follow through with his plan. Inuyasha got up from the seat and jogged on stage, climbing up the steps before making his way to Kagome. He just hoped that he wouldn't kill her since he would have to once again think about what Kouga had done.

The thought made him want to throw his new trophy against the wall. Luckily he hadn't gotten it yet.

Inuyasha accepted the trophy from Kagome and put it on the stand.

'Its now or never,' Inuyasha thought and in one smooth movement, he grabbed Kagome's waist and head and dipped her.

His face was inches from hers and his long silver hair protected the audience from seeing what was actually happening. Kagome looked at him in shock. To the audience it looked like they were…kissing! The whistles and catcalls and everything else was so overwhelming Kagome didn't know what to do.

"What the _hell_ happened between you and Kouga?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's eyed widened. So he did care! Something inside Kagome fluttered and for some reason, she was overjoyed by that simple fact.

"Nothing. I slapped him after."

"Do you like him?" Inuyasha asked. He tightened his grip around her back, pulling her closer to add to the effect for the audience.

Kagome smirked. "Acquaintance only."

"Good then. We. Talk. _Later_."

Kagome could hear the hardness in his voice. He was extremely pissed and Kagome knew that he was trying his hardest to not show it. Inuyasha straightened and pulled Kagome up with him. Putting an arm around her waist, he smirked when Kagome blushed, only visible to him.

The crowd was still rowdy from what happened earlier and Inuyasha spoke into the mike. "Thank you. I'm glad that I was honoured with this award. Maybe now I can stand a chance with my beautiful Kagome beside me."

The crowd cooed and awed and Kagome blushed even harder. She was still held by Inuyasha around the waist.

"_My beautiful Kagome beside me…"_

Wait…

Kagome replayed the last couple minutes in slow motion. Inuyasha had dipped her, making it look to the audience that they had kissed when they were really only talking to each other privately, then he holds her extremely close to him around the waist, then he is thankful for getting the award so he could stand a chance with her, and then he said _my Kagome_…

'Oh, "we talk later" is right pal,' Kagome thought about his previous words. He had now just framed her as his girlfriend to the media. Maybe she had just made a tad mistake in believing the Inuyasha hadn't cared for what Kouga had done because Inuyasha had cared alright, and he had just told the whole world a lie about it too.

Kagome's stomach fluttered.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Miroku, Sango and Rin sat, mouths agape at what Inuyasha had just done.

"I can't believe…he would do something like that…" Rin said slowly, as if each word wasn't real.

"He just framed Kagome as his girlfriend to everyone Sesshomaru!" Sango said urgently, hissing out every word in a quiet voice.

"What was the point?" Miroku asked. "He just ruined our 'no one is dating' line so now all of our relationships are in jeopardy. Why did he do it?"

Sesshomaru smirked at all of their faces as they looked at him expectantly for an answer. "He did it because he's telling Kouga what he can't have. And the first thing on that list, is Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly to his body when he practically dragged her off stage. When they had finally made it behind the curtains, Inuyasha let go and grabbed her wrist firmly. Looking and walking around forbidden parts of backstage, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a room and shut the door, turning the lights on.

"Now Kags…" Inuyasha started but was quickly cut off by Kagome.

"You jerk! Look what you've done! The entire world thinks we're dating now! Do you know how much gossip will start going around?"

Kagome would've kept on rambling if Inuyasha hadn't covered her mouth with his hand. "Just listen to me!" he hissed. "And don't interrupt!"

Kagome glared at him but she nodded in agreement and let Inuyasha talk.

"Okay, this isn't as bad as it really is. The gossip will bring our publicity skyrocketing. The world now knows that you're mine, meaning everyone. Only Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Rin know that it's all a lie."

"That I'm _yours_?" Kagome asked, the fire returning to her gaze.

"Well…yes Kags. We are dating."

"Only because you pretended to kiss me onstage!" Kagome shot back and Inuyasha sighed in exasperation.

"You're not making this easy for me Kagome."

"Well it's not undemanding here either!"

"Just calm down. This will make things easier. You just have to ignore the media."

"But what will they say about us?" Kagome continued.

At this point, Inuyasha was tired of Kagome's putdowns and constant questions. "Who the hell cares?" he yelled, snapping. "As long as we know the truth, that's all that matters! This is fame Kags, where everybody dates everybody!"

"But I'm not dating anyone and I wasn't until you had to let your big overprotective ego get in the way!"

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome against the wall, pinning her with his face only inches from her own. "I don't give a damn if you like this or not. What's done is done. I promised to protect you and I don't care about Hobo or Kouga, just as long as you're okay and safe from those big heads and sex infatuated assholes. If that wolf doesn't know it's a lie than you're safe, got it? Plus now I'm always going to be there to help you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her expression had softened. He looked so angry and when she looked into his eyes she saw…nervousness? It wasn't the first time she had seen something in those amber pools that she hadn't expected but Inuyasha…nervous? She sighed wearily and leaned forward, her head resting against his chest. "Sorry Yash. You're right. I guess I owe you one then."

Inuyasha smiled, she had finally understood, but what had she seen when she had looked at his face that made her stop questioning everything. Did he want to know himself?

"That's right. So do I get benefits for being your 'boyfriend?'" he asked using air quotes around the word "boyfriend".

Kagome mused over the idea for a bit and then smiled. "Only if that means I get to touch your ears whenever I want to."

Inuyasha took a step backwards instinctively and covered his ears. Then he remembered that Kagome was the only one that he would _allow_ to touch his ears. Still, if he looked happy about that fact then she might back out. Putting on a reluctant face, he rolled his eyes and nodded. "Deal but then what do I get out of these benefits?"

"I don't know," Kagome said teasingly. "You're going to have to find out."

Giggling and pushing past Inuyasha, she ran out the door and back into the audience. When Inuyasha came running to get her, their friends raised sceptical eyebrows. They had at least expected Inuyasha to have a red cheek. Or a broken ear… But no, Inuyasha caught up with Kagome and grabbed her sides and Kagome squealed since the action tickled her. "Don't do that!" Kagome said and squirmed out of his grasp.

"So you two are…fine with this new…arrangement?" Miroku asked, trying to contain a smile.

Kagome nodded. "We'll talk more later."

The ACS closed after another hour or so and then finally, everyone started to make their way out. Media and press outlined the way to their limos and with a smirk, Inuyasha out his arm once again around Kagome's waist. Questions about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship were the constant cry. They finally made their way back to their limo and when they sat in it, cameras still flashing Inuyasha put his arm comfortably around Kagome's shoulders.

Unknowingly Kagome leaned into his warmth and when the door was closed and the limo started to drive away, no one seemed to notice that Inuyasha didn't remove his arm from her shoulders and Kagome didn't take her head off of his chest that she was happily leaning against.

"Let's go home," Sesshomaru said and Rin crawled onto his lap. Soon, all three of the girls and Miroku fell asleep, leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to talk.

"So what did she say?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha with a teasing glint in his cold amber eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged tightening his grip on the girl. "She was mad but once I explained it…well I don't know. One second she was completely against it and then the next she was all fine with it."

"You didn't do anything to her to make her change her mind did you?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha shook his head fiercely.

"No!" Inuyasha hissed. "She just…changed her mind." Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping Kagome and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Sesshomaru watched with amusement and Inuyasha noticed it. "What's so funny?"

Sesshomaru smirked and looked out the black window. "Nothing."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and then closed them, letting sleep start to get to him. Sesshomaru would wake him up when they got back to the mansion.

"Inuyasha?" he heard Sesshomaru's voice call and Inuyasha cracked open one eye.

"Yeah, what Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru growled but continued anyways. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Inuyasha did a double take. "Isn't that a little strong?" he asked Sesshomaru.

"Fine then. Do you like Kagome? As in more than a friend?"

Inuyasha sighed, looking at the girl in his arms as confusion clouded him once more. The simple answer of no seemed so distant in his mind but the word yes seemed so hard to say.

"I'm…not sure. I'm really not."

"Does she like you?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha growled.

"I'm getting sick of twenty questions _Fluffy_. I _don't know_ so can you _stop bugging me about it_?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, indifferent. "Suit yourself. Just don't come crying to me if you take too long and lose her forever."

"What the hell are you implying?" Inuyasha barked but regretted it when he felt Kagome start to stir.

"Yash?" Kagome asked sleepily and Inuyasha put his other arm around her, pulling her fully onto his lap.

"It's okay. Just go back to sleep."

"But…"

"Sleep," Inuyasha demanded. He had to get to the bottom of what Sesshomaru was saying and if Kagome woke up he would never find out.

"Jerk," Kagome mumbled into his shirt as she snuggled into him, her dress wrapped tightly around her. Eventually, Kagome's breathing slowed and steadied and Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sesshomaru asked innocently.

"What you meant," Inuyasha persisted, getting more and more agitated.

"What I meant about what?"

Inuyasha growled. "You're so lucky Kagome is in my lap right now or you'd be dead," Inuyasha threatened.

"But you were the one that put her in your lap so it's your own fault."

"Feh…"

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as his office phone rang. Glaring at it, Sesshomaru contemplated whether or not he should answer the twenty-fourth phone call of that morning. He had only been up for two and a half hours for God's sake!

Sighing Sesshomaru smacked his head against the desk before lifting his hand and grabbing the phone, bringing to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Takahashi! This is…" Sesshomaru banged his head against his desk once more. 'I feel like a secretary! In my own office!' Sesshomaru thought, outraged but listened to the man's offer. Since he walked into his office, he found six messages for offers for Black Majik, different interviews, photo shoots, etc… He tried so hard to get some much-needed filing done but that's when trouble started.

He handled the first ten phone calls without a problem but when the number reached twenty Sesshomaru knew he was pushing his limits in the patience section. Scribbling the information on the offer, the gentleman's name and the contact information in his binder of things to look at, Sesshomaru thanked him and hung up.

Pressing the intercom located on his desk, Sesshomaru tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited impatiently for Miroku to pick up.

"Yes?" he heard a voice say over the light static.

"Miroku, it's Sesshomaru."

"Well I figured out that much," Miroku said dryly and Sesshomaru breathed in deeply to calm his nerves. An Inuyasha-like attitude from Miroku was not needed at the moment.

"So far Black Majik has received around thirty proposals for deals, interviews, show appearances, you know, the works. I've written them all down but I can't do a million things at once. So I'm giving you two choices. You either come down here and answer all the phone calls or I direct all the calls to your bedroom in which you'll have to stay in for the entire morning."

"Why don't you just direct the calls straight to your answering machine? Then you won't get any calls and since you have caller ID you can just pick it up if it's someone you know."

Sesshomaru looked at the intercom for a moment, questioning his sanity. Why didn't he think of that? Sesshomaru banged his head once more against the desk and he had the strangest feeling that by the end of the day a permanent dent would be put into it.

"Fine. Come down to read what I already have down whenever." Sesshomaru ended the call so he wouldn't have to hear his reply. He just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything crazy, annoying or outrageous that would piss him off further.

* * *

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Slut!"

"Dog boy!"

"Bitch!"

"…Hey, you're right!" Kagome said, mulling over the new word. "Since we're 'dating' I can be called a bitch without being insulted."

"First of all, we're not even actually dating. We're pretending. Second of all, that's not true because I would have to mark you first."

Kagome thought about that for a moment. "Oh… Moron!"

Rin banged her head on the table in front of her, like Sesshomaru in the other room. "Can you two please stop?" Rin asked.

"No!" they yelled in unison and Rin sighed, leaving her head on the table and wrapped her arms around her head.

"Someone save me!" Rin begged to no one in particular when a miracle happened. The door burst open and there stood a very irritated Sango.

"Will you two shut the hell up? I can't even talk to my boyfriend in peace with you two bickering like an old married couple. Grow up!" Sango yelled and Rin banged her head on the table once more.

Well, that went well.

At least Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped screaming at each other. Sango left and Rin was once again alone with a silent Inuyasha and Kagome in the lounge's kitchen. All of a sudden, Kagome started giggling and Rin looked up to see Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"What are you two _doing_?" Rin asked, disgusted.

"It's part of the benefits for us 'dating.'" Kagome said with another giggle when Inuyasha's ears twitched. Rin could have sworn she heard Inuyasha make a purr-like sound but ignored it.

"But you two aren't actually dating! You're just faking it!"

Rin almost gagged when Kagome was up against the wall with Inuyasha in front of her, apparently loving the way she touched his ears. "You two might as well start actually dating!" Rin yelled, gaining their attention. "It's not like you don't already look it! Honestly, ever heard of too much PDA?"

Rin stood up from the chair in the kitchen and stormed out of there, slamming the door shut. Rin closed her eyes and walked to the couch not too far away. She sat down with a huff and leaned against the back for comfort when she heard kissing noises. Rin opened her eyes and saw Miroku and Sango making out on the couch. Not exactly the thing she wanted to see.

At least _they_ were dating though.

But still!

Rin shot up and shrieked, practically crying from all the experiences of PDA that morning. Too much, too soon, as some wise person –who was probably dead- once said.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Rin kept repeating over and over. She shuddered at the thought of everything that she had seen that morning.

Like honestly, why her?

* * *

"Ayame!" Sango cheered and ran up to her friend, who hugged her fiercely.

"Hey Sango! How are you? You looked amazing last night at the award ceremony! I couldn't get over your dress!" Ayame exclaimed and Sango laughed.

Once again, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku had packed up and gotten on their tour bus. The month was almost over but the gist of the performances was near the end of the tour. Since school for high school and elementary students started in the first week of September, everyone thought that teens liked to do something special just before school started and they got back to boring routine and what was more fun than a concert?

Ayame greeted Rin, Kagome and then the boys giving Inuyasha a good slap. "You better treat Kagome right or I swear I'll grab, twist and pull!"

Inuyasha paled considerably at Ayame's fair warning and Kagome laughed. "It's okay Ayame. I can do that for myself. Right Yash?"

"Feh. Yeah right."

Hakaku and Ginta walked in followed by Kouga. "So it's true then," Kouga said slowly. "Kagome, are you really dating that mutt over there? You would be much happier with me. I have so much more to offer."

Inuyasha growled and raised his fist to punch Kouga in the head. "Like what? Another one of your sick compliments?"

Kouga growled and Kagome sighed. "Kouga, I'm happy with Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend." There, she said it. It felt like a weight was being lifted off of her chest and Kagome tried not to smile. But she was lying to him for she and Yash weren't together. Also, that line did sound a little overused…

"But Kagome…" Kouga started only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"But nothing you scrawny wolf. Lay off!" Inuyasha barked and stood in front of Kagome. She had to give him credit, when he said he would protect her from Kouga he meant it. But was he protecting her because he promised or because he wanted to? Because he actually cared?

Kagome couldn't help but question herself. Lately, she had been getting doubts about Inuyasha. She had told Sango but Sango had just told her that she was looking into everything too much. She had told her to look at her own confusion before looking into Inuyasha's.

What did that mean?

Did she have feelings for Inuyasha? Several times Kagome had dismissed it but the thought always returned like a never-ending nightmare. Sure, some times she would be walking on clouds but then one single thought, one single question would cause her to come crashing down hard to reality again.

Miroku saw Kouga glaring at Inuyasha with Inuyasha mimicking his actions. Miroku knew that if he didn't step in soon, all hell would break loose. "Are the instruments set up?" he asked and Kouga turned his attention to Miroku.

"No. We were just doing that now until you guys finally showed up."

"You made it sound like we were late or something!" Inuyasha shouted and Kouga smirked.

Kagome instantly realized what Kouga was doing. He would get Inuyasha worked up, let Kagome see first-hand Inuyasha's plentiful faults and then try and get her to ditch Inuyasha for him. Or maybe she was just looking into it too much…

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his arm. "Hey Yash. Can you help me with something?"

Inuyasha stopped glaring holes at Kouga and turned to face Kagome. "Huh? Oh, yeah sure. What do you want me to do for you?"

Kagome grabbed his hand with hers and dragged him out of the area. She knew Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango and Rin could handle things for her. She would just buy them dinner tonight as a thank you. When they were out of earshot, Kagome dropped Inuyasha's hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Yes I am. Why?"

Kagome shrugged. "Just wondering."

"What did you want me to do for you Kags?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing. I just needed to get you out of there before you killed Kouga."

Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms. "Feh. I'd be doing you a favour."

"A personal favour maybe but not a favour career-wise," Kagome said and Inuyasha gave the wise and logical answer of 'Feh' before sighing and following Kagome to wherever she was going to.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a door and opened it up, leading Inuyasha inside. "This is my personal dressing room apparently," Kagome said and peeked out the door, noting that there were two more beside hers. She also saw a security guard at the door standing stock-still. Kagome gave him a small smile but he just stood there, looking grim at her. A little disturbed, Kagome backed away from the door and into her dressing room where Inuyasha sat in.

"So?" he asked with a bored expression on his face.

"So what?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't. You followed me. You had every right to go back to Kouga and the others," Kagome said, opening the small closet to see if anything was inside.

Inuyasha snorted. "I would rather spend time with you than that idiot."

Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's strange hatred towards the wolf demon. "Oh, giving out compliments are we?" Kagome asked teasingly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."

"Jerk."

Inuyasha smirked. "Wench."

"Idiot."

"Slut."

"Can you stop calling me a slut?" Kagome whined. "It's mean and I never call you crude names. Plus, I'm your 'girlfriend.' How dare you?"

"Sorry _baby _but that's your own fault for not calling me something pathetically worse than a jerk."

"Well _babe_, you're going to end up dumped if you continue," Kagome warned, giving Inuyasha a serious look. "And while you're working on that, stop calling me a wench and a bitch as well."

"Feh."

"That's what I thought," Kagome said, smiling slightly. "Come on, I'm getting bored. Let's go see the others."

"As in Kouga?"

"Yes," Kagome sighed exasperated. "We're on tour with him. You're going to have to get used to him for the time being."

"How about I don't and just pretend I did."

"Whatever."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the dressing room, the security guard still there and shivers ran down Kagome's spine.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked, seeing Kagome shiver.

"Yeah, kind of," Kagome lied, not wanting to tell Inuyasha about the weird feeling in her gut every time she saw the guard.

"You should've worn something warmer then. It is August," Inuyasha scolded lightly and put his arm around her shoulder.

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and sighed, rubbing her temples slowly. "Sorry, I guess I'm stressed a bit. I haven't been thinking clearly."

"Well even I could have told you that."

Kagome gasped and jumped out of his arms. "You're so mean," Kagome pouted and Inuyasha smirked, trying to put his arm once again around her shoulders when she sprinted ahead, away from him.

'Playing hard to get, are we?' Inuyasha thought and ran after her.

* * *

"Good luck guys…er, girls," Hakaku said giving thumbs up towards Kagome, Sango and Rin as they walked onstage. In their tour outfits, instruments in hand –Rin holding her drumsticks- they walked to their positions. The crowd cheered for them for the tenth time that night, the performance more than half over. Even though so far, everything had gone more than smoothly, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. That something was going to happen.

Maybe it was the saying 'too good to be true' that kept repeating in her mind that scared her or maybe it was just nerves, but Kagome still couldn't forget the apprehension the night could bring.

Kagome tapped her foot three times, signalling the start and Rin, Sango and Kagome played the song with practiced perfect timing. The heavy stream of music rocked the auditorium, the bright lights causing droplets of sweat down her face. Makeup wasn't even a choice anymore they had reapplied it so many times. As the song past the chorus passed, Kagome relaxed. The song took over her as she walked back and forth on the stage ahead of her and Kagome leaned in to the mike as she sang the next part. _(Kagome singing)_

"_We're the pain that you feel,_

"_We're the scars that won't heal._

"_We're the tears in your eyes,_

"_We're the reason you cry._

"_We're the voice in your head,_

"_We're the lies that you said…"_

It was then that fate took its toll. A loud shot rang out and screams of terror filled the room. At first, Kagome didn't know what had happened, what to do. The music immediately stopped as more shots rang out and suddenly, Kagome felt a weight jolt her to the side. Without warning the floor made contact with her head and Kagome felt something –someone- on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Kagome, Kags…are you alright. Damn it, speak!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see silver and amber. Inuyasha lay on top of her, his face only inches from hers. "Inuyasha? What happened?" Fear washed over Kagome like a crashing wave and her first reaction was to struggle.

Inuyasha grunted but kept Kagome pinned. "Don't move Kags. Please don't move. Just trust me."

"But Sango…Rin…" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha shushed her and kissed the top of her head. "They're okay. I promise. Sesshomaru managed to get Rin and Sango before they got hurt."

"Hurt?" Kagome asked, wide-eyed.

Inuyasha cursed at his foolishness. "Kags don't worry. I'm here Sango and Rin are okay and Ayame, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta are all safe in their dressing rooms."

"Inuyasha what happened?" Kagome asked worried.

"Do I have to kiss you to make you shut up?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes.

Kagome shut her mouth and Inuyasha looked around. "Okay," he muttered and slowly got up, picking Kagome up with him. Keeping her tight to his body, Inuyasha ran towards Kagome's dressing room. Guards were everywhere, only adding to Kagome's fear and slowly, Inuyasha let her go when they reached the door.

"Inuyasha, where are you going? What's happening? Inuyasha?"

"It's okay Kagome. Now listen to me. Stay in the dressing room and everything will be all right. These men here," Inuyasha said, gesturing towards the men around them, "will protect you. Please, just listen to me this once?"

Kagome nodded, fear gripping her. "Why do you have to go?"

Inuyasha brushed Kagome's bangs from her face and kissed her forehead. "Be good," was all he said and in a second he was gone.

"Miss? Please go into your dressing room now. You'll be safe in there," one of the demon bodyguards ordered and Kagome opened the door and walked in. It was then that she saw the bodyguard that gave her shivers before. She shut the door and looked around the room, wondering what was going on.

Tears ran down Kagome's face and she put her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that escaped her. She looked at the large mirror in fear, her chocolate brown eyes glossy with tears. Blood red lipstick covered the glass with a message, one Kagome at once looked away from, the words haunting, daring, taunting…

_You've heard the music,_

_You've heard the shot,_

_You've heard the cries,_

_Though not the man you sought._

_Don't get too close,_

_To the ones you love,_

_For the next time you do, _

_It may just be in the above._

Kagome cried her heart out, one word, one name echoing in her mind. It was only then that she realized it. Only then that she knew for real what she was truly feeling.

'_Inuyasha, I think…I love you. And because of that, I must stay away…'

* * *

_

**Note: Dilemma- My laptop, which has the story on it for some reason now decided to stop connecting to the Internet. I could use my brother or mother's laptop since it connects but they don't take floppy disk and my laptop won't save stuff on a CD. So…my way to fix this is to go to my grandparents and use their computer. I clearly need a new laptop. I'm saving up $1200 for one. So far, I've made 14 cents.**

**This shouldn't take too long. Wish me luck.**

**_Next Chapter: Anything and Everything_**

**Review and Vote!**

**Luv, WitchyGirl99**

**PS. Yes, she admitted it. Will I be a witch –sorry, I know with the WitchyGirl thing, my bad- and let her avoid him? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for ALL off my reviews. I love them. Oh and if you don't like this chapter, sorry, but it was vital for future stuff blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

Chapter 26-Anything and Everything**

Kagome cried, and cried, and cried. The pain was too much for her. Why now? Why was it that the day she realized she loved Inuyasha was the day she knew she had to push him away? Somehow with the logic she had when she had received the letter from her unwanted friend the day she moved back into her apartment, Kagome grabbed her cell phone and instantly took several pictures of lipstick-covered mirror. Tears blinded Kagome as she put it away and took her bottle of water and splashed it all over the mirror, washing the lipstick completely off.

"Why?" Kagome chanted over and over again and sat down, trying to calm her nerves. It was then she remembered that Inuyasha had sat in that chair recently and a whole new wave of sobs overwhelmed her.

She would push Inuyasha away. She would never be able to live with herself if he died like her mother and her brother…

But there was a huge difference between would and could.

Gaining her composure, Kagome grabbed a sweat towel and dried her eyes, taking in deep breaths. _Inuyasha…_

'Inuyasha…'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said and she closed her eyes, refusing to cry anymore.

* * *

"Mr. Hilo?"

The police officer from several times before turned around to see Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha all walking towards him. Mr. Hilo's face was grim, his eyes cold from trained experience of seeing death.

"What happened?" Miroku asked, not caring to take out the urgency in his voice.

"Simple. Messed up teen comes in with gun. I don't know why he did it or if he was alcohol infected or not but he brought it out and fired. Two are dead. Both of them are male with no ID on them whatsoever. The ID we do have is fake, my team is out searching for the scam leader to see if we can properly identify them. They are both around the age of fifteen to seventeen and we have only one person who came up to witness. We've taken her in for questioning."

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed and looked up at the stage. Holes in the back screen from stray bullets were clearly seen and Inuyasha imagined being in the crowd when Black Majik was playing. If he were correct, one of the bullets would have almost shot Rin and possibly Sango.

"This isn't good," Sesshomaru said, more to himself than the others but regretted it when Inuyasha stepped in.

"No shit Sherlock! Sango, Rin and Kagome could've _died_! I am not prepared to lose them like that. We need to double everything!"

"You don't even know if this was just a coincidence Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said with a deathly glare but Mr. Hilo shook his head.

"Not unless this is a mere coincidence either."

Miroku took a piece of paper from the sergeant and read it over. His face paled considerably and with his eyes still wide, Miroku handed it over to Inuyasha.

"_Times up."_

* * *

Kagome ran to her room, tears threatening to spill. Ever since the performance where two people got shot and killed, her life had taken a downfall. Their performance two days after the previous one was less packed than normal but they still made fair profits and more people turned up than expected.

Kagome sniffed and slammed her door shut, unable to cope with the pain in her heart. Why did he have to be so mean to her? Why did he have to hurt her? Then again, if she were Inuyasha, she would be the exact same way…

"_Hey Kags, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, leaning on the doorway to her room._

_Kagome sighed. "Writing."_

"_Writing what?" Inuyasha persisted, not easily shaken off._

"_Lyrics."_

_Inuyasha growled and in a second was in front of Kagome. She was out of her seat and on her bed; Inuyasha had pushed her faster than she could've blinked. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked._

"_Figuring out why you've been avoiding the others –and most of all me," Inuyasha said with a look of determination in his eye._

"_Is it a crime to like some privacy?" Kagome countered, hoping to get Inuyasha to leave her alone. Being away from him was hard enough but with his constant nagging, it was almost impossible._

"_No, it isn't Kagome," Inuyasha admitted. "Neither is avoiding people but even though it isn't, doesn't it feel like one? Especially when your friends are already worried half to death about you?"_

_Kagome scowled. "You have no idea what I'm doing."_

"_That's only because you won't tell me!" Inuyasha roared. "What happened to you? Ever since that shaky performance six days ago you haven't even said something other than an insult to me when all I've done is be your friend!"_

_Kagome choked on a sob but she held it in. Getting up from the bed, Kagome walked out of her bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Inuyasha was right on her tail with the same pissed off look. If anything it was worse. Kagome turned to face him but Inuyasha didn't stop. He ran into her and forced her against the wall like he had done so many times before. "Kags…" he said, that one precious word full of all his running emotions. Pain, confusion, hurt… Kagome felt the tears start to overwhelm her and Inuyasha smelt them. He pulled her to him, holding her close. "Why won't you tell me Kags? I want to know, I care about you and you're worrying me."_

_Kagome's heart stopped. He cared for her? She was worrying him? Why was he so open to her? He would never speak like that normally. Did he really mean it? Kagome didn't want to think of the extra pain inflicted if it was all a lie. She loved him, much more than she had ever loved Hojo._

_Then the poem on the mirror ran through her mind and letting the tears fall from her face, Kagome pushed him away. "Inuyasha…please don't." The sob escaped her and Inuyasha made another attempt to hold her close when Kagome backed away. "Please don't do this to me… I care about you too much…" She said the last line in barely a whisper but by the shock in his face she knew he heard. Kagome took that chance to run._

Kagome looked around her room and walked up to her desk, reading the lyrics on the paper, her left behind pencil sitting there waiting to be used. Kagome read the lines over and over and abruptly she sat down, erasing almost half the lines and rewriting them to the way she wanted it. When it was all finished, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She locked her door and laid down on the red duvet, thinking about Inuyasha's open words.

'He's not normally like that,' Kagome thought sadly and then another thought came to mind. Grabbing her planner, Kagome leafed though the pages until she checked the date: August 22nd, 2005. The new moon! Kagome looked at the above dates to see if the new moon had occurred before in that month, but when it was just different phases of the moon, Kagome sat down on her bed heavily.

'He's going to be human tonight,' Kagome thought and then guilt washed over her. 'If he cares for me, I'll be hurting him even more tonight… Why does he even care though? With everything I've done, my horrible past…why would he want to have anything to do with me?'

Kagome cried out in frustration and threw her date book against the wall, a loud thud resounding from the wall and then the floor. 'This isn't fair to him,' Kagome thought reasonably. 'I have to see him tonight. I have to apologize. But what if he asks me about what's been wrong with me? Can I tell him? I know I can but…what if he's hurt because of it? I…I…' Kagome couldn't finish her sentence and decided to not think about it any longer. It just only made her feel worse. Climbing under the duvet, Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep overwhelm her.

She didn't get to sleep long though when she heard the familiar click of her lock and pretending to be asleep, Kagome cracked her one eye slightly open to see who would walk into her room. The first thing she saw was silver and Kagome's first thought was Inuyasha. You can imagine the shock though, when it was not Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru who walked into Kagome's room like it was no different from the hall. Kagome pretended to sleep a little longer, intrigued that Sesshomaru would even venture into her room, let alone when she was in there sleeping –or supposed to be sleeping.

"I know you're awake so you don't have to pretend," Sesshomaru said abruptly.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should open her eyes and admit she was actually awake or pretend a little longer. She chose the latter and waited impatiently as Sesshomaru walked around the room, looking at the few changes Kagome made to the room. Sesshomaru glanced at her briefly before picking up an old magazine that she had cut out magazines from and rolled it up, not even taking aim before throwing it at Kagome's head. The magazine hit dead on and Kagome gave a squeal of disapproval before she sat up, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kagome demanded but Sesshomaru was unfazed by her words.

"You know," Sesshomaru said leaning against her dresser, "you really are stubborn, and feisty and moody."

"If you're trying to make me feel better you know you're doing one hell of a job," Kagome remarked, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing.

"Just shut up and listen. You're also overprotective, admirable and well-behaved at that worst of times."

Kagome became confused at Sesshomaru's words. What was he getting at? "Can you please just get to the point?" Kagome asked coldly and Sesshomaru, still unfazed by her words just continued.

"You are annoying and would do even the most stupidest of things for your friends and family. I don't know what happened that night six days ago and I'm not going to ask but I do want to know something. Do you not love my brother?"

Kagome would've choked if only there had been something to choke on. "W-what?"

"I don't know how Inuyasha puts up with you," Sesshomaru sighed to himself but also ended up answering himself in the process. "Of course, you two are so much alike you couldn't tell one stubborn ass from the other."

Kagome was getting angry. What right did Sesshomaru have to waltz into her room uninvited, insult her and interrogate her? "Sesshomaru, I don't know what the hell you're getting at and I don't think I want to know. Just get…"

"Do you love my brother?" Sesshomaru asked again, slower and louder than before, cutting Kagome off.

"Get…"

"Answer me," Sesshomaru demanded and Kagome got out of bed putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't give a damn if you're the owner of Takahashi Corporations. I just want you _out of my room!" _Kagome yelled, pointing to the door.

"Sadly, stubbornness came from our father's side so I have a tendency to be stubborn too. Of course, Inuyasha's mother only added to the fact but what can say?"

"Alright _All Mighty and Wise One_ what the hell do I have to do to get you out of my room? Do I have to build you a shrine or do I have to pay my respects and give you a hundred dollars a day?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Though the hundred would be nice I'll have to decline those offers. I just need you to answer me. Now." Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, fire burning in his eyes.

Kagome cried out in frustration. "I don't need this right now Sesshomaru, please?" Kagome begged but Sesshomaru took none of it.

"Why can't you take it? What's so horrible that you can't even answer a yes or no question?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Since life got so confusing and heart-breaking that's what!" Kagome screamed.

"Nothing is confusing unless you make it that way."

"You know what Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, dangerously calm. "I don't need you to act as my part-time shrink. I don't need to be surrounded by questions that I'm already asking myself. All I need right now is private time to sort things out."

Sesshomaru glared hard at Kagome who glared back defiantly. Sesshomaru stood up straight, no longer leaning against the dresser and walked to the door. "You've had almost a week of being alone and I bet you've spent every minute of that time trying to ignore the questions. Meanwhile, as you sort out your self-pity act Rin and Sango are crying and Miroku is depressed. Inuyasha came up to see if he could get you back to normal by taking you somewhere but apparently you were too self-absorbed to even listen to him. I don't know what's worse Kagome. You being worried over a low-class threat, pushing away everyone that cares about you or you being the cold-hearted bitch that tries to solve her problems alone and leaves everyone else in the dark."

Sesshomaru left the room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang making his exit even crueller. Kagome stared at the door he left at, mouth agape. Nothing like being slapped hard by reality to get you back into the proper sense of the world.

_You being worried over a low-class threat…_

Wait, how did he know?

Kagome sprinted out of the room, not paying too much attention to her surroundings. She hit walls and objects, sending most things flying as she tore through the halls, stopping in front of his bedroom door. She knocked twice, waiting for an answer when no reply came. "Sesshomaru if you're in there, I'm coming in." Kagome opened the door and let it fly open, the wooden door bouncing off the doorstopper and hitting her in the back. Kagome growled and ran, making her way to his office before stepping in, not even caring if he was in there or not.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled and stomped hard on the ground when he wasn't in there.

"Excuse me?"

Kagome turned around to see a woman in her mid-twenties. "Are you looking for Mr. Takahashi?"

Kagome nodded, excited at the fact that maybe this woman knew where he was.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but he just went out. Maybe if you run fast enough you'll catch him before he leaves the driveway."

Kagome stared at her wide-eyed before yelling a quick thank you and running out the front door, crashing into the doorman in the process. By the time Kagome stumbled up and jogged out the door, she just caught a glimpse of his Maserati convertible leaving the end of the driveway. Kagome stood there in silence, debating what to do. She couldn't follow him and even by the time she got in her car and drove off, Sesshomaru would be long gone. The sun was already starting to set and the night air chilled her bare arms. Tears overwhelmed her once more and Kagome did the only thing that came to mind.

"I hate you Sesshomaru! I hate you!" Kagome yelled into the open air. "You knew about the note and you left me to suffer alone? You just saunter into my room telling me how to run my life without hinting at the fact you know my issue and then you suddenly spill? Leaving me to come and find you only to see you drive away? I hate you Sesshomaru! I hope you rot in Hell!"

"Ms. Higurashi!" the doorman scolded, astonished of such vulgar language towards her host when Kagome turned and glared at him.

"Save it for someone you gives a damn."

Kagome stormed off, kicking whatever got in her way and thrashing something that looked too pretty. Pretty did not fit her mood at the moment.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't!" Kagome screamed, tears blinding her vision for the thousandth time that week. "This isn't fair…" Kagome mumbled and crumpled to the floor, fresh tears falling to the hardwood floor. "I hate Sesshomaru! I hate Inuyasha! They all probably knew and just wanted me to suffer!" Kagome shouted, not even hearing the sham in her sentences. "I can't do this anymore! Why can't I just die if that's what's planned for the murder to do? Why can't he just come here and kill me now while I'm vulnerable? Why does he and the rest of this God forsaken world make my life a living Hell? Why…why…."

"You're pathetic."

Kagome looked up, startled and searched the face of the one who spoke. Blurry vision greeted her but she blinked and immediately she saw the face of to whom it belonged. Inuyasha.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, begging for what she heard to not be true.

"I said you're pathetic. Cursing at the world and your friends when the only person to blame is yourself," Inuyasha spat, hatred clear in his voice.

"In-Inuyasha?"

"I don't even know why I waste my time talking to you when you clearly don't care anyways. You just hate me so why even bother?"

Fresh tears fell and Kagome crossed her arms over her stomach, wishing…hoping it was all a dream. But it wasn't. Inuyasha was standing before her, hate and hurt in his voice. She longed to take it all away but when she reached out, she only saw Inuyasha fade from her view. He was walking away, turning his back on her.

What had she done?

"P-please Yash…" Kagome murmured out, knowing he could hear her even in her barely audible voice. "Do-don't g-go. I…I need you."

"A little late don't you think Kagome?" Inuyasha sneered, not even turning his head around to see the pain clear on her face. She watched him go, his fading figure walk into his room, not even sparing her a glance. It was then that Kagome cracked.

Rage, hate, passion, love, desire, frustration, fear, angst, power and need overpowered her and before Kagome even knew it, she was at Inuyasha's bedroom door, unsure of anything and everything. Without even caring whether he was changing or not, Kagome opened the door and ran in, seeing Inuyasha's silver hair and crashing on top of him. The clear liquid still rained from her eyes as she beat down on him, punching his chest with everything she had.

"You don't understand! You will never understand! I did this to protect you! I did this to save you! I did this because I love you! Don't you get it you jerk? I love you and I did this because I didn't want you do die because of me! I hate you for hurting me! I hate you from the torment! But damn it I did this because I love you…"

_I love you…_

It was only when those three words came out that Kagome stopped the fighting and stopping the screaming. Kagome got off of Inuyasha on the ground and stood up shakily. There, she had admitted it, and rejection was the only thing that could've made her life even more suicidal. She didn't even want to hear the answer. No, no answer was better than rejection. Anything was better than rejection…

Kagome reached out to touch the doorknob; confusion filling within her and suddenly, her legs gave out. She crumbled to the floor, lost in her own insecurities. What had she done?

"Get up." The order was blunt and tetchy and Kagome didn't even think twice before rising, leaning on the door for support.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said…well I meant it but…you don't have to answer; I don't even know why I said it in the first place. You're my best friend and the only person that knows me better than myself and I…"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pushed her into the door gently, careful not to hurt her. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes, the tears no longer coming.

"Shhh," Inuyasha said calmingly and Kagome shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha if…"

"I love you."

As if she had touched fire, Kagome jolted up, staring into amber orbs. "In…"

Kagome didn't have time to finish her sentence when Inuyasha's lips covered hers. Kagome stood still for a moment, unsure of what was reality and what wasn't. The last few minutes had been like a dream, everything occurring but nothing really happening.

Inuyasha was kissing her.

Kagome gasped in his mouth, giving Inuyasha uninvited passage into hers. Kagome quickly closed her eyes and finally responded, kissing him back with every emotion, every feeling she had. She tangled her fingers in his long silver hair and Inuyasha put his one hand securely around her waist while the other was at the back of her neck, deepening the kiss.

For what felt like eternity they kissed, never breaking apart until air was needed only used up once more when their lips met again, electrifying them for more. They broke apart once more for air and Kagome opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry for everything," Kagome said breathlessly. "For not telling you and for leaving you in the dark."

"Don't be."

His lips crushed onto hers once more and he picked her up, their lips never breaking contact until he brought her on his bed. He laid her out and broke the kiss, kissing her jaw line and teasing her slightly before returning to her mouth. Kagome unwrapped her hands from his hair and brought them up to the top of his head, stroking the furry appendages on top. Inuyasha growled blissfully and they stopped, looking at the other.

"Kagome?" Kagome smiled and looked up, Inuyasha on top of her. "You do love me, right?"

Kagome saw the fear in his eyes. He was just like her, afraid of rejection and of being hurt once more. Smiling, Kagome tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips, not giving him a chance to respond she pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, the smile on her face never fading.

"Not yet," and Inuyasha leaned down once more to capture her lips.

It was funny almost, for Kagome, to be so happy about a guy in her life. Her past ones hadn't shed much light for her but with Inuyasha she could practically see the entire way. Inuyasha pulled away and sat down beside her, facing the ceiling. It was then that he noticed the dim lighting in the room and he looked out his single window, only to have the sun almost fully set.

He sat up abruptly and checked the time, groaning and laying back down with a thump. Kagome noticed his recent antics and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied automatically and pulled Kagome onto his chest, breathing in her scent. Already the intoxicating smell was dying and Inuyasha closed his eyes. 'Not again…'

Kagome already knew his problem; he was depressed about the new moon and the fact that he lost his demon powers once more to the dark sky. Kagome cuddled into him, she couldn't believe so much had happened so fast. One minute they were screaming at each other and then the next… Kagome buried her face in his t-shirt and took a deep breath. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady…and quickening?

Kagome sat up slightly so she could see his face. His eyes were closed and she noticed his breathing was fairly rapid. "Inuyasha?"

It was amazing to watch and at one moment she wasn't sure if she should run out of the room or stay and watch him as he transformed. It was as if a glow from around his body was changing him, his hair no longer a beautiful silver but a mystifying black. She knew if his eyes were open she would be able to watch them change, amber to something like her own chocolate ones. She saw in slow motion as his nails shortened and rounded, the flesh underneath clearer to see than his thick and rough claws and then his ears, as they seemed to just disappear from sight. When it was all finished, the glow diminishing, Kagome dared to let out the breath she had been holding. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha groaned and slowly shifted, opening his eyes. "What?"

Kagome smirked, "At least your attitude hasn't changed."

"Feh."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha sat up, propping his pillow up so he could lean against it on the wall. Inuyasha closed his eyes as if sleep should overtake him that minute but nothing of the sort happened. He sighed and looked at Kagome, who was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

Kagome shrugged and crawled back onto his lap, resting her head against his chest. "I don't know," Kagome finally answered. "I guess I just like you in your human form."

Inuyasha was stunned slightly. "But why? I can't…I'm too…" Inuyasha sighed, as he couldn't get the words out. 'I can't protect you when I'm human. I'm too weak to help you…' Instead he chose something else to say. "You prefer me this way?"

Kagome took her time answering when she shook her head. "Yash, I like you the way you are…as a half-demon."

There was a long filling silence until Kagome's giggling broke it. "I already miss your ears."

Inuyasha scoffed, wrapping his arms around her. "Is that all you like about me?"

"No!" Kagome shot back. "They're just…cute." Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the first time she had seen Inuyasha as a human. He had been so nervous and Kagome still remembered how shocked she had been when he had kissed her forehead.

"Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah?"

"Why…why did you avoid me and everyone else all week? I was…we were worried about you."

Kagome laughed bitterly and shook her head. Should she tell him? The timing was right but would he get mad at her?

'_This isn't fair to him,' Kagome thought reasonably. 'I have to see him tonight. I have to apologize. But what if he asks me about what's been wrong with me? Can I tell him? I know I can but…what if he's hurt because of it? I…I…'_

"I can't say," Kagome said sadly, hoping Inuyasha would drop his interrogation by her voice but no such thing happened.

"Why not? Kagome, enough with the secrets! Tell me…please. Tell me everything," Inuyasha begged and Kagome gasped. Inuyasha had never pleaded with her so much before. He was really worried but…if he was hurt…

"You know I love you right?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded his head impatiently. "Because of that I can't tell you. I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt." Tears formed in Kagome's eyes but they didn't fall.

Inuyasha heard her sniffle and shifted her around until she was sideways on his lap. He looked into her deep brown eyes and leaned in, their lips so close to touching but Inuyasha kept his distance. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"But I can't risk it. What if you…?" Kagome whispered, trailing off.

"But I can. Tell me and I promise you that I will never die. I will always stay with you, always."

"Promise?" Kagome asked, eyes wide like a little girl being promised a new doll.

Inuyasha smiled. "Promise."

Kissing her lightly, he then shifted her back to the way she was before in his lap, resting against him.

"Okay, fine but I swear if you die on me I will personally bring you back from the dead and then kill you myself. Got it?"

Inuyasha laughed and nodded. "I promise Kagome. I promise."

Kagome was still hesitant to start and opened her mouth to speak. No words came and Kagome licked her lips before opening her mouth again. "The man, the one from the alley, he's been giving me stuff," Kagome said slowly, unsure of how to put it in words. "He's been sending me messages. So far I've only been given two. The first one was three days before I was attacked in my apartment and the other was…the performance when someone was killed."

Inuyasha tensed underneath her. "How? What are you talking about Kags? You had security all around you! How did you get the message? One of the bodyguards had secured the room before I put you in it."

"Then he was blind," Kagome whispered in a barely audible voice, the blood red lipstick on the mirror coming to her vividly in her mind's eye, like he had just looked at it a minute ago. "It was written on the mirror with my lipstick. It said 'you've heard the music, you've heard the shot, you've heard the cries, though not the man you sought. Don't get too close, to the ones you love, for the next time you do, it may just be in the above.' The first message had been less taunting though, it said 'my dear Kagome, you were lucky the last time we crossed paths.' He told me that I had no one to protect me anymore. He knew that we had gone to the police and wrote that they would never find him. He still hadn't forgotten the first night when you had saved me and he had already decided my fate. He told me not to tell you unless…'you want to visit the cemetery more than you already do.' He said that he was watching me. Oh, Inuyasha I'm so scared."

"So you thought…" Inuyasha started but trailed off when he felt Kagome turn and bury her face in his shirt, searching for comfort. Inuyasha wrapped his arms securely around Kagome and buried his face in her long black hair. He couldn't remember a time he had been so peaceful, so happy, even with the topic at hand. He knew by the way Kagome clung to him that she didn't want to talk about it anymore and he sighed contently.

She had told him what was wrong and that was all that mattered.

That's why he had been surprised when he heard Kagome continue. "Your brother, Sesshomaru, I think he knew about the notes I've been getting or at least the recent one. After we fought earlier, Sesshomaru had come in and started asking me all these questions. Jerk."

"What do you mean he knew about the letters you've been getting?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"When he came in…we got into an argument because he wouldn't leave me alone and wouldn't stop asking me those God forsaken questions. He was about to leave when he said 'you being worried over a low-class threat' and some other stuff. But if he knew, why didn't he tell me?"

"What I'd like to know is where the closest funeral home is…" Inuyasha growled but stopped when he heard Kagome laughing. "What's so funny? I was dead serious!"

"I know you were!" Kagome said in between giggles. "That's why it's funny!"

"I still don't see how it is," Inuyasha muttered.

"Never mind Yash. Just forget it," Kagome said and closed her eyes. She looked to Inuyasha's clock on his night table and gasped at the time.

"How is it midnight already?" Kagome asked, looking towards Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me. I'm dumber than you."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Fine. You're right," Kagome said with a sigh. "I am smarter."

"Hey!" Inuyasha complained. "You weren't supposed to agree!"

"Well what did you want me to do?" Kagome shot back. "Yell at you some more!"

Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. "Yes because making out –I mean…up- is fun!"

_Slap_

"Even when you're human you're just as bad as Miroku!"

"I resent that."

Kagome smirked. "I know you do."

A short silence followed, Inuyasha and Kagome just looking at each other: brown eyes vs. brown eyes.

Inuyasha smirked. "Can we make up now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Happy now? Truth be told I did not like this chapter but it was vital for the story. Guess what? I have convinced my parents to get me a new laptop. Hopefully by April 20th, I should have it and that means...faster updates!**

**_Winner for Next Story is:_ Kissing My Revenge. **

**Now that I'm getting better at this writing and posting thing I'm sure to have more stories coming faster with less mistakes. Now...I put more story summaries up there. You can still tell me which one you want next because I have which one to do now.**

**_Next Chapter: Amber Cascades_**

**Review! ****Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	27. Chapter 27

**I begged my parents for a straight week to come to my grandparents to post. They finally gave in. I had a note at the top of my profile for months now. If I ever update late, my profile will hold the reason why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**

* * *

Chapter 27- Amber Cascades**

She woke up, her long straight black hair strewn everywhere from last night. Her brown eyes adjusted to the light and she gave out a quiet yelp when she felt something pull against her stomach. She looked down to her stomach to see an arm wrapped tightly around it, like she was its last lifeline.

Oh, that's right. He was still here.

She shifted slightly so she faced him and layback down, snuggling into his warmth. It wasn't very often she was able to do this so she took advantage of that time to feel secure in his arms.

"Mm," he mumbled. "Bikinis."

Sango's head flew up and she scowled.

_Slap_

"Miroku how could you?" Sango wailed and hit him again, waking up the poor guy.

"I didn't touch your girlfriend!" Miroku screamed and then opened his eyes, seeing…Hell. Not a pleasant sight to see in the morning.

Sango was face to face with Miroku; the flames of Hell burning brightly in her brown eyes and Miroku vaguely remembered doing anything naughty. "What did I do?" Miroku asked.

_Slap_

"Sango!" Miroku complained and Sango stood up, ignoring his pleas for her to lie back down.

"Next time, try not to talk in your sleep. I don't want to know those dirty dreams of yours," Sango said curtly. "Especially when you were dreaming about _hitting on another woman!" _

"But I wasn't!" Miroku defended. "I'd show you but it's was only a stupid dream so I can't! Sango!"

Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, it's okay Miroku. I understand. I'm not sleepy now anyways so I'm going to get changed."

"Can I come with?" Miroku asked, pouting slightly.

_Slap_

"Is that a no?"

* * *

Sango got dressed and headed out of her bedroom, meeting Miroku at the stairs.

"Gorgeous," Miroku whispered and kissed Sango on the cheek. Sango blushed and denied it though with Miroku's constant persisting, she finally gave in.

"Do you think the others are up?" Sango asked and Miroku nodded.

"Sesshomaru probably is and Rin probably is too, they always get up early."

"True," Sango nodded but then noticed the perverted gleam in her boyfriend's eyes. She knew that look too well. I guess it came with experience.

She was too late to stop it though as the question left his mouth before she could yell. "I wonder what they do, all alone, in the morning, everyday, without anyone to bug them…or interrupt them."

_Slap_

"Miroku! This is Rin we're talking about here! And Sesshomaru! They would never do that so early! Honestly, they haven't even shared a bed together yet."

"Yes they have," Miroku corrected. "Inuyasha told me so."

"How would he know?" Sango asked. "He's always with Kagome! Like come on, they're not even dating and they share the same beds? They deny that they like each other but really, they are so meant to be."

"When did you become the love doctor?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

_Slap_

Sango was still fuming by the time they reached the lounge. It was empty with no one in the kitchen either. Miroku pulled Sango with him to check Sesshomaru's office. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru wasn't in there.

Miroku was confused and put a hand to his head. "Nothing ever is easy in the morning is it?" he complained and Sango sighed, agreeing with him completely.

Just then a maid passed and Sango ran up to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh hello. What can I do for you?" the lady asked and Sango smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to know where either Rin or Sesshomaru are would you?"

The woman thought for a moment before nodded. "Though I'm not sure where Sesshomaru is, I know Ms. Noto always goes to the game room. I believe she plays that dance game –DDR- or so I've heard her say."

Sango smiled and thanked the woman, grabbing Miroku and dragging him to the game room. "Stop dragging your feet Miroku! We slept in and now I'm hungry. Let's get Rin and Sesshomaru and go eat."

"What about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Let those two sleep in. I guess you can go and wake up Inuyasha and Rin and I will wake up Kagome later."

Sango reached the game room door and was about to knock when she thought she might break Rin's concentration on the game so she just walked inside, Miroku being pulled behind.

"Ah!" Sango screamed and Miroku covered his eyes.

"What are you two doing in here?" Rin demanded, peeking her head over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I was going to ask the same thing!" Miroku hollered and opened his eyes a crack. "See Sango? I was right! They do make out in the morning! No wonder I never catch them…"

"Miroku," Sesshomaru growled.

"Um, I'll be in the lounge. Sango, my dear, want to come?"

Sango looked at the annoyed face of Rin and the peeved off face of Sesshomaru. She decided to do what was best. "Yeah. I think I do."

"Wait," Rin said, stopping Sango before she shut the door. "We're coming."

"You sure?" Miroku asked, smiling a perverted smile.

_Wham_

"Not you too Sesshomaru!" Miroku complained and rubbed his sore head. "Though I do congratulate you. How far have you gone bud? I never thought I'd see the day…"

_Wham_

"You weren't supposed to see at _all_," Sesshomaru hissed and quickened his pace, catching up with Rin and leaving Miroku to lag behind.

When they made it into the music lounge, a maid was waiting patiently. "Excuse me, Mr. Takahashi sir," she said politely. "There is a call waiting for you at the office. I believe it is Myoga."

Sesshomaru looked at her funny for a moment. Myoga never called unless it was important. What would that old fleabag have to talk about now? And why call so early in the morning too?

Sesshomaru finally nodded and walked to the kitchen, directing the call to the phone in there. "Hello?"

"_You sly dog, Sesshomaru! I knew something was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome and now the ACS only confirms it but now the media and press on all of you guys? Honestly! Why didn't you tell me?" _Myoga's voice was teasing and Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak but couldn't.

"What are you talking about?"

"_You and Rin of course! And Miroku and Sango! And Inuyasha and Kagome! Inuyasha kissing Kagome on live television is one thing but having bodyguards catch you guys getting some spit in the closets is another thing!"_

"Getting…some…spit…?"

"_You really are slow boy!" _Myoga scolded. _"Come here for lunch or dinner. Maybe then your head will be on straight and you can understand me. Heck, I'll even show you!"_

"Show…me?" Sesshomaru knew something bad was going on but with Sesshomaru's lack in good speech at the moment, he wasn't sure if he would find out. He would just have to take Myoga on his offer for lunch since they were going back on the tour bus that night for another week of performances.

"_Sesshomaru, you sound like you've just had a good round of hard core…"_

"Myoga. Thank you very much. I'll see you around noon. Goodbye."

Sesshomaru growled. First Miroku and Sango and now Myoga? Frankly this was really getting to him. At least Sango and Miroku hadn't suggested anything more but Myoga? Sesshomaru shuddered, not something he did everyday. He really thought that old man and Miroku would get along just fine. At least they would have the obsessions of porn stars in common if nothing else.

"What's wrong Sesshy?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru sighed.

"I don't know. Frankly I don't think I want to but apparently this is urgent. It sounds like the reputation of Black Majik is on the line. We're going to meet him for lunch."

"Oh okay," Rin said. She handed Sesshomaru a magazine and Sesshomaru smirked. It was a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome on the front, "kissing" at the ACS. He could only imagine the raging gossip outside.

"What to show them?" Sesshomaru said and Rin grinned evilly.

"Of course I do but should I wake them up?"

"Why not?" Sesshomaru said with a smile and pulled Rin in for a quick kiss. "You go wake up Kagome and I'll be up a couple minutes later to get my half-brother."

Rin smiled and giggled, running to Sango to tell her of the news and together the girls ran out of the lounge. Miroku stood up and made his way to Sesshomaru shaking his head. Then he turned serious.

"Did you get any more information from your sources?" he asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. But I think Inuyasha was right."

"You mean…?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered grimly. "Spider Back Corp. is behind the shooting. But there isn't enough evidence to prove it yet. Nothing but the bullet casings are there and the gun is standard. Anyone could have them as well as the type of bullets."

Miroku sighed. "Then I guess we're just going to have to wait until he slips. No good mask can last forever."

"I hope so Miroku. I hope so."

* * *

Rin giggled for the umpteenth time as they reached the top of the stairs, heading towards Inuyasha and Kagome's rooms. Sango hesitated in front of Inuyasha's door and looked at Rin. "Shouldn't we wake him up too?"

Rin shook her head and grabbed the doorknob for Kagome's room. "No. Sesshomaru said he would wake up Inuyasha. I just want to see Kagome's reaction."

Sango nodded and smiled wickedly. Tiptoeing into Kagome's room, they crawled up to the lump in the sheets, stifling giggles as they approached the bed, ready to pounce.

"One…two…three!" Sango counted and together they leaped on the bed.

"Kagome wake up!" Rin said in a singsong voice and Sango laughed, messing up the sheets.

"Rise and shine honey!" Sango teased but stopped when she realized that they weren't waking up Kagome but rather waking up…the duvet…?

"Kagome?" Sango asked, looking around the room and Rin got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom and knocking. When no reply came she opened it and saw nothing but a dark windowless room. Not to mention Kagome-less.

"Not in here," Rin murmured and looked to Sango confused.

"Do you think she's hiding from us in the walk-in closet?" Rin asked and jogged over to see nothing but neatly hung clothes and stacked shoes. "Nope. Not here."

They both ran out of the room to find Miroku and Sesshomaru. Maybe they had somehow passed Kagome without knowing. They bumped into the guys at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked when he noticed they were missing one girl.

"I was hoping you knew," Rin stated and sighed.

"She always disappears on us," Sango commented and Miroku shrugged.

"I don't think she's in danger so there isn't a need to worry. She could be anywhere in this place."

"What about Inuyasha?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru. "Have you tried to wake him up yet?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, it was one of those nights," he said quietly knowing Inuyasha didn't like too many people knowing his secret. He vaguely wondered if Kagome knew. Then again, Kagome knew a lot more about Inuyasha than Sesshomaru would have ever guessed. How did she learn all that stuff? When they were fast asleep or something?

…

Sesshomaru smirked. "Inuyasha you dirty liar."

"What?" Miroku asked, noting the word 'dirty' and instantly became all perky.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and walked to his brother's bedroom door. "If I'm correct than…" Sesshomaru opened the door and Sango and Rin gasped, Miroku smiling.

He was right.

There, snuggling in the corner of Inuyasha's bed was a silver haired half-demon and a still fully dressed Kagome, in each other's arms.

"Should we wake them?" Miroku asked, looking towards his friends for ideas.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I think they had a rough night last night."

Sango did a double take. "What?" she hissed and Sesshomaru motioned for them to follow him out of Inuyasha's room and into his own.

"See how my room is directly beside his? Well last night the walls kept on banging. I told him to keep it down and though I didn't see Kagome, she was probably hiding in his room. I thought something was up but he denied it."

Miroku then let his perverted mind take over. "Banging on the walls you say?"

_Slap_

Miroku rubbed his sore cheek. "That has to be the tenth time today!" Miroku whined and sighed. "What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty," Sesshomaru answered and Miroku nodded.

"Okay. You girls get packed since we're going to be staying on the tour bus for another eight days, then the tour is finished."

"Already?" Rin exclaimed and Miroku nodded. "That went by fast," she muttered and Miroku continued.

"Obviously due to some knew news we're going to Myoga's restaurant for lunch. I think we're going to dinner with Kouga, Hakaku, Ginta and Ayame tonight so I want you to bring at least one formal outfit for tonight. When I find a video camera we can wake up Inuyasha and Kagome. Got it? I think this moment should be memorable."

"Just like the other three times we've caught them?" Rin asked, smiling broadly.

"Exactly."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of giggles, lots of them.

He also woke up to the sound of Sesshomaru and Miroku laughing, not a good sign for such an early start to the morning.

Inuyasha's ears started to twitch and he felt a heavy weight on his chest. Inuyasha took a deep breath and yawned, noticing the very strong scent of lavender that filled him.

Kagome.

Taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh, Inuyasha growled. "Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango, you have three seconds."

"Awe, for what Inuyasha?" Rin asked giggling.

"To get the hell out of my room. _Now_."

Rin kept giggling but Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "I think he wants some time with his girlfriend. Let's go."

Rin giggled louder and getting the signal from Miroku, they all left the room, happy that they had gotten at least part of the moment on tape. That moment would probably be good blackmail for a couple months down the road…

Inuyasha shifted his weight so he was no longer propped up against the wall and was now lying down, sighing in content as his body relaxed. He felt Kagome on top of him move around and Inuyasha growled.

"Stop moving," he ordered and instantly it stopped. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer. Now he could finally get some sleep…

"They came in didn't they?" Kagome questioned and Inuyasha sighed. Obviously he would have to work to get some sleep.

"Yeah."

Kagome scoffed and rested her head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it. "Figures." Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw not black but silver hair, and two twitching dog ears that now seemed to be focusing on her. Reaching up, Kagome took one ear and started stroking, playing with the short white fur on top.

"Kagome," Inuyasha complained, though the feeling felt good, he was just so tired from last night. They hadn't fallen asleep until one in the morning and then Sesshomaru had come in, right when they were almost asleep, rambling on about some banging against the walls. He didn't recall it but of course, you don't exactly pay one hundred percent in attention when kissing. Normally you just kiss and say 'screw it' to everything else.

Well that's how he thought of it anyways…

"What's wrong Yash?" Kagome asked. "Did I tire you out?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah right."

Kagome sighed and got up, leaving Inuyasha on the bed alone. He whined.

"One night and all of a sudden you can't live without me, huh?" Kagome said teasingly, knowing his dignity would get in the way and he would make some smart comment, resulting in them fighting and then making up.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yep."

Kagome nodded and turned away, about to leave when she recalled what he said. "What?" Kagome exclaimed. He hadn't denied it! He hadn't made some stupid macho man comment! "What about your reputation?" Kagome cried, worried that he was sick. "What about your dignity? Your pride?"

"Don't you remember Kags?" Inuyasha said with a smile, his eyes never opening. "You destroyed it when we went to Dawn's party. You know, when you dressed all sexy-like."

Kagome blushed. "That was supposed to be a bad memory, not a good one."

"I thought it would be too but damn you looked good."

Kagome snorted. "Inuyasha, honestly. Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"Because you weren't mine before. Now you're mine and I can say what I want," Inuyasha said with a smirk, opening his to see Kagome blush.

"Meh," was Kagome's instant reaction. She couldn't help it; she was around Inuyasha too much for her own good. He would probably be the death of her.

"And you," Inuyasha pointed out, "are stealing my 'Feh.'" He even made the air quotes around the word 'Feh' and Kagome rolled her eyes.

She smirked before she left the room. "Meh. That's your problem dog boy." Kagome walked to his bedroom door and turned the golden handle, just about to open the door when Inuyasha growled.

"Where are you going?"

"To change and shower Yash. I feel gross from wearing and sleeping in the same clothes," Kagome stated with a shrug and opened the door, sighing and shutting it once more when Inuyasha continued.

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?" Inuyasha complained and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We just got together last night and already you want a freaking shower with me?"

"Yes?"

"You sound desperate." Kagome giggled when she saw Inuyasha turn red and she ran out of the room, Inuyasha chasing her.

"That was uncalled for bitch," Inuyasha yelled and Kagome looked over her shoulder, squealing when she saw he was right behind her. Kagome ran down the long staircase and through the halls, avoiding the bustling people she passed and running into the music lounge.

"Come back here," Inuyasha demanded in a singsong voice and Kagome declined, running to one side of the couch while Inuyasha was at the other, cornering her. Sango and Rin smiled amused as Inuyasha and Kagome fought. Yep, things were back to normal.

Kagome squealed and made a run for it but was easily caught by Inuyasha, who pinned her against the wall. They failed to notice Sesshomaru and Miroku coming in from the kitchen as Kagome and Inuyasha conversed.

"I told you to come and you didn't," Inuyasha said in a warning tone and Kagome, feeling braver than she had for a long time met his gaze.

"Yes but I'm not the dog around here, am I?" Kagome shot back, smirking triumphantly.

Sesshomaru sat down beside Rin. "Are they fighting again?"

Rin nodded and smiled. "They're back to normal but this fight looks like it's going to get good."

Miroku nodded, leaning on the back of the couch. "I've never heard Kagome smart-mouth Inuyasha like that before."

"Where's the popcorn when you need it?" Sango sighed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome's fearless comment. "Really now? You know I don't like it when you insult me Kags," Inuyasha said seductively, putting his hands on her waist and shortening the gap between their lips.

"Then punish me," Kagome said, the heat rising in her.

Inuyasha smirked and pressed his lips against hers, the fire igniting between them as they got so wrapped up in each other they completely forgot their bystanders that watched them, mouths agape.

"When did they get so friendly?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha and Kagome always seemed to be in the same bed so they thought this time was no different the others. Well, obviously not.

"I'm guessing something happened last night?" Rin suggested though they already knew it was the answer.

"So quick though," Sesshomaru commented, looking towards Rin who still seemed to be watching Inuyasha and Kagome with interest.

"This is almost sickening," Rin stated.

"I guess that's what happens when you hold your feelings in for so long," Miroku said and shrugged. "Though Inuyasha never told me that he actually liked Kagome but of course, Inuyasha was probably too proud to admit it."

Sesshomaru nodded since it sounded like his brother. "And Kagome?"

Rin shook her head, as did Sango. "She never told us anything," Sango said quietly. "I guess this was a spur of the moment spill?"

It was then that Kagome and Inuyasha noticed their friends in the room. Kagome became all flustered, her face red with either the excitement from the kiss or the mortification of a little too much public display of affection.

"Um, good morning," Kagome said sheepishly and sat down on the other couch, Inuyasha heading in towards the kitchen. Kagome gave him a look of desperation. He couldn't abandon her! Her friends were sure to suffocate her with questions.

"Inuyasha, I swear if you leave me…!" she warned and Inuyasha smirked.

"Then punish me later on."

Kagome blushed furiously at that and Inuyasha laughed, leaving her for the safety of the kitchen.

* * *

_Revenge…_

Revenge…

'Revenge…'

"Revenge…" Oh that word tasted so sweet on her tongue. Kagome smirked to herself as she glanced at the bathroom door where Inuyasha was showering.

He would pay for leaving her with the questions.

Oh would he pay.

Kagome looked up to the ceiling, her bra still framed and bolted to the finished drywall on top. How he had managed to get that from her a third time and put it back in its "rightful place" as Inuyasha had claimed it, only added fuel to the fire.

He was going down.

Oh, was he going down…

After Kagome had calmed her nerves after the ambush of questions, Miroku had decided to explain to her and Inuyasha that they were meeting Myoga at his restaurant for lunch over important matters and that they needed to pack since they were going back on their tour bus for the last eight days.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha's shocked face when she had offered to pack for him and herself. Inuyasha had agreed after some persuasion but promised her that he would check the clothes she would be putting in, afraid of her wrath and worried that she would get revenge by giving him horrible clothes with no sense of style.

But he should be checking what she took out of his clothes instead of what she put in… Kagome laughed happily as she finished putting the last of his clothes in the duffle bag and placing it beside her own finished packing.

Oh, he was going to get what he deserved. Too bad he wouldn't notice it until they returned home after the tour. Kagome sighed. It was a shame that his embarrassment would have to wait but Kagome would be patient about that.

She just hoped that when the time came, she had the camera ready…

* * *

They all stared at him, glaring spitefully as he rubbed his partially baldhead in lost thought. Sesshomaru couldn't help but think his hair would end up like the old man's if he didn't hurry up and remember.

"Myoga…" Inuyasha warned and sighed, knowing the old man probably hadn't even heard him.

"Do you remember anything…yet? Please?" Rin begged, chewing slowly on a French fry. She was bored out of her mind and they were supposed to have left to meet CNT ten minutes ago.

"I swear to you old man," Inuyasha threatened but Kagome gave him a scolding look.

"Don't be rude Yash," Kagome hissed, nudging him in the ribs.

"Feh."

"Besides," she continued on dryly, "you don't need to insult someone to get your point across. Watch and learn."

Inuyasha was about to ask Kagome what she meant exactly by that but was too late. Kagome was already standing up with a very peeved off look on her pale face.

"Myoga hurry it up will you? We are going to be late for our meeting and I am not going to be freaking late because that baldhead of yours can't remember something urgent about our reputation. So I want you to freaking start remembering now or I swear I will hit you so hard your mind will have been sent to Hell and back!"

"Okay Kagome," Sango said, standing up from her chair to reach Kagome. "Calm down honey. You've already beat Rin and I on the PDM scale. You don't need to beat your record now…"

Sango put her hands on Kagome and forced her to sit down and Kagome in turn relaxed. "Sorry Sango. I just hate being late for something. You know that."

Sango nodded and walked away, passing Inuyasha on her way she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Inuyasha knew that if he was smart he would take good heed in her words. Of course, when was the last time he ever took advice from someone? Inuyasha poked Kagome in the side and she turned to him, smiling. "Yeah Yash?"

"You tell me not to be rude but you get away doing that! Honestly, I wasn't even going to be that mean."

Kagome smirked. "I was only helping him…jog his memory a tad. I wasn't rude. You were rude because you called him an old man."

Miroku, like Kagome, had reached the end of his ropes. "Not that I love this chit chat we're having but we have to go. Now. Myoga, hurry it up with the info and we're gone."

"Fine, fine," Myoga said and nodded. He looked on the counter, searching for something before going "ah ha" and pulling out a VCR tape. Popping it in to the TV on the wall, he fast-forwarded it to the part he wanted. "Here it is. All over the news."

Sesshomaru let out a long breath and watched expectantly at the TV, preparing himself for the worst. The media could go out of hand but it was nothing he wasn't ready for. Of course, you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch…or whatever that saying is. Karma is a bitch and loves to get right back at yah. He watched the news broadcast, stunned into silence and looked on as it finished. He had almost expected the black screen to pop back on and the news anchor to come on and say, "Got you!" Too bad it was only wishful thinking…

Miroku blinked twice, looking at the now black screen with anxiety written all over his face. He fished out his cell phone and called Kouga, the number on speed-dial as he waited for the wolf demon to pick up.

"_Kouga."_

"Hey Kouga, it's Miroku."

"_Oh hey! When are you getting here?"_

Miroku shuddered. "Can you um, can we postpone our dinner get-together until after the performance tonight?"

There was silence on the other end and he could vaguely hear Kouga speaking to Ayame. _"Yeah I think so,"_ Kouga said. _"Any reason why though?"_

"Nothing that I can tell you as of yet. Let's just say this is not what we expected."

Kouga laughed on the other end. Miroku did nothing. He just stared at the blank screen still; the only moment he made was his lips moving to speak. _"Nothing is what you expect in showbiz. Like really, it can't be _that_ bad."_

"You know how in high school there's always the gossip. Most importantly the kiss and tell kind of gossip?"

"_Yeah,"_ Kouga said, not really understanding.

"Let me put it this way for you. This is kiss and tell gossip, tenfold and one hundred times more dangerous."

"_What?"_

Miroku didn't even bother explaining or giving a short goodbye. He just ended the call and put his cell back in his jean pocket, the black screen still the only thing he was looking at.

"I told you it was bad," Myoga said and popped the tape out of the player.

It was then that Rin broke out of her silence. "Not bad! Not bad? Are you crazy you old man? This is downright dirty! I am going to hunt down and kill whoever wrote this! My reputation! For God's sake _everyone's reputation_ is destroyed. Ruined. Finite!"

"Rin…" Myoga started but Sango cut him off.

"This is crazy! Myoga what the hell was the name of the news station? I am going to fire every one of their sorry asses out onto the streets!"

"Sango, be reasonable," Sesshomaru started, like Myoga but was only cut off by Kagome. Sesshomaru sighed. A chain was starting.

"Be reasonable? Be reasonable! Sesshomaru shut the hell up! Our reputation as a band…as our very being has been tarnished you good for nothing…"

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled, pulling Kagome down and onto his lap, restraining her from any movement. "Kags calm down," he whispered in her ear and Kagome shivered. Instead of yelling, Kagome turned her head towards him, looking him straight in the eye.

"How can I, Inuyasha? They…they _know_."

Inuyasha shushed her and rocked her slightly. "Calm down. We'll figure out a way to fix this."

"But Inuyasha…"

"I said calm down."

Kagome looked up at him. She tried again. "Inuyasha they…"

Instead of telling her to be quiet, he forced her to be quiet. He gently pressed his lips against hers and she hushed down. Inuyasha lifted her chin up and stared at her, his amber orbs pulling her in once more. Those amber pools made Kagome shiver once more and she felt the pull, the longing to see more deeply into him. See more than anyone else. Those amber cascades quieted her down and she waited, expectantly, never taking her eyes off of his.

"I promise I will get to the bottom of this." He looked around to see Sesshomaru and Miroku calming down Sango and Rin, much like the way he was Kagome. "We all will."

Kagome nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek before snuggling into him, sitting on his lap comfortably. "Thanks Yash."

"Don't."

Kagome laughed softly and looked up to him. "But they wrecked your reputation too, and Miroku and Sesshomaru's."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Guys don't worry themselves over stuff like this as much as girls."

Kagome jolted up, fire in her eyes. Inuyasha could tell that she was on the edge of breaking. "So you don't actually _mind _that they said such stuff about you and I?"

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "No. Not at all Kagome. I'm just as mad as you, if not madder for the fact that they hurt you and lied." Kagome's taught muscles relaxed and once again she settled in his lap. The movie replayed again and again in her mind twisting it making the fact only worse.

"_Apparently, not all is what it seems for Black Majik. Several times and in many interviews and meetings they have constantly and persistently dismissed the fact of any romantic relationships between them and boys that are helping and creating their career. It wasn't until a reliable source handed these in that we know the actual truth," a woman in her late twenties said, sorting through several pictures. _

_A man beside her nodded gravely. "It's true indeed. More things than we know have happened behind closed doors. It wasn't until we received information like this that we can officially call it true. Everyone knows that currently Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi were dating at the time of the Award Ceremony of Stars though our sources saw Ms. Higurashi constantly on her own this week, we all believed it to be over like most famous relationships. Evidently not though! Take a look at these three photos, all taken by a reliable resource. These pictures are now apparently all over the Internet and magazines. Take a look."_

_It was then that a picture of Sesshomaru and Rin cuddling in one of the backrooms came up in a large display. Rin looked like she was going to kiss Sesshomaru. Next were Miroku and Sango kissing briefly backstage at one of the performances and another was of Inuyasha and Kagome from the first performance. Inuyasha had one hand on each side of Kagome's head and he was leaning down for her._

Only one thought ran through her mind. 'Private life? What's a private life?'

**

* * *

Note: Okay! Yes, I know, very very LONG update but there might be a couple updates with large gaps in between until I can get the chapters on CD. So, I wrote another story on my laptop. It's called Imaginary and it is VERY different than this story. I'm not even sure if I like it yet. The writing style and plot is so different some people actually got confused because it wasn't my style at all. It deals a _bit_ with the paranormal and is more mystery/ suspence along with romance (of course). Okay! Yes, I know, very very LONG update but there might be a couple updates with large gaps in between until I can get the chapters on CD. So, I wrote another story on my laptop. It's called and it is VERY different than this story. I'm not even sure if I like it yet. The writing style and plot is so different some people actually got confused because it wasn't my style at all. It deals a with the paranormal and is more mystery/ suspence along with romance (of course).**

**_Next Chapter: I Love You_**

**Review! Luv, WitchyGirl99**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am back. For good. Yes, that means I created a devious plan to get MFH finally onto my new laptop. And I succeeded!**

**Thank you guys SO much for your patience and thank you to everyone that emailed me to remind me. Just remember I _did_ have the reason and any info on my profile. If I ever do something like that again, my profile will always explain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...sadly

* * *

**

Chapter 28- I Love You

Bad day. A very bad –bad, bad, bad, bad- bad day today was.

Oh the joys of being manager.

Miroku took in a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone. The sound was like a surfer melody and he had almost found it mocking, now more than ever. Oh, he wanted so badly to throw the phone against the bus window and hope it shattered to millions of itty-bitty pieces. To bad wishful thinking never got anyone anywhere.

"Hello?" Miroku said, his voice tired sounding as he tired to contain his anger.

"_Mr. Hoshi, this is Mr. Hilo from the police department."_

Shit.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hilo. How is everything going?"

"_I'm calling in regards to the deaths at the performance less than a week ago. We had one female witness and we brought her in for questioning. Though in truth she knew very little. The suspect wore all black and was around five foot four. She couldn't identify any more of his features other than the fact that she heard him say 'I hope he's finished his part of the job.'"_

"And that means?" Miroku probed, not really in the mood to think for himself.

"_It means that we've gotten nothing though we've brought in another suspect regarding what Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi called for."_

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "One moment please," he told Mr. Hilo and glared at Inuyasha. "What did you call them about?"

Inuyasha looked surprised for a moment before his eyes widened and he grabbed the cell phone out of Miroku's hands, answering only briefly. "Threat to Kagome in her dressing room after shooting."

Miroku still didn't get it but Inuyasha didn't care. He just starting talking to Mr. Hilo, glad he had called back.

"Mr. Hilo? This is Inuyasha."

"_Okay then. I wanted to let you know we brought in the bodyguard that secured the dressing room for Ms. Higurashi. I'm afraid though that I can't give you any more information on this line. I was wondering if there was a time I could speak to you and Ms. Higurashi? Some time soon?"_

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll get back to you with the soonest time possible is that alright?"

"_Fine with me. You know the extension to reach me at correct?"_

"Yeah. Thanks a lot sir."

When the call ended Sesshomaru walked in from the driver's area, sitting on the couch beside Inuyasha. "So what's up? Where are the girls?"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha before turning to look at Sesshomaru. "The girls are in the bed section and apparently, Inuyasha over here decided to give some information about something that happened the night of the shooting without telling us."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to glare at Inuyasha. "What?" he hissed, venom coming out of the single word.

"Slipped my mind," Inuyasha said easily. "When I brought Kagome to her dressing room that night, bodyguards had made sure the room was secure and they protected the doorway. When Kagome went in there was a message on the mirror in lipstick threatening her that if she became too close to us she –or us- would die. That's why she was pushing us all away that week. Of course, I'm not the only one keeping secrets." Inuyasha looked towards Sesshomaru. "You bastard knew about the note. Didn't you?"

Miroku looked to Sesshomaru cautiously. It now seemed to him like it was a conspiracy. "Why are you two doing this to me?" Miroku growled. "Why the hell was I left out of this? These are _my_ girls, damn it!"

"They're ours as well," Sesshomaru pointed out and Miroku stood up, threatening Sesshomaru, daring him to make another comment. He was on the verge of killing them. Inuyasha stood up and pushed Miroku into the couch.

"Relax Miroku. We need to get through this together. Sesshomaru," Inuyasha looked towards his half-brother. "Spill."

"The message is on her cell phone," Sesshomaru said calmly. "She saved the picture of it on her camera phone. She accidentally forgot it one time and I was wondering if anything on her phone could give out information to what her problem was."

Inuyasha growled and stood up, this time Miroku pulling him back down. "Her problem!" Inuyasha roared out. "There wouldn't have been a stupid freaking problem if you had just told us! Just told _her_ that you knew! You greedy bastard Sesshomaru! What if that was Rin? Huh? Would you just let her suffer alone?"

"But it wasn't Rin it was Kagome."

"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha roared, shrugging Miroku's hands off and lunging at his brother. Sesshomaru took the tackle and didn't fight back.

"Inuyasha stop this at once!" Sesshomaru ordered but Inuyasha spat at him and Sesshomaru growled.

"Not until you tell me what your problem was Sesshomaru."

"Fine!" Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha off of him and sat back down on the couch. "I didn't do anything because it wasn't my right. She obviously didn't want to tell us. You're right, maybe I could've pushed her in the right direction a little but I didn't. It would have only pissed her off more knowing that I went through her pictures and text messages. You know as well as I do that that girl has a temper."

Inuyasha snorted. "Damn straight."

"So I decided to stay out of matters. I knew Kagome would do the right thing in the end anyways."

Inuyasha didn't lift the death glare he gave to his brother but stood up and walked to the mini fridge. "I don't care for your excuses anymore," Inuyasha said calmly. "I just hate you so much right now I can't even say a damned thing."

"That's probably for the best," Sesshomaru muttered but when he caught Miroku glaring at him, he shut his mouth.

"Whatever Fluffy," Inuyasha said, knowing the nickname would bug his half-brother. "I'm going to talk to Kags. See yah."

"Just don't corrupt my girlfriend," Sesshomaru murmured and once again Inuyasha heard it. Without retorting, he flipped his brother off getting a scoff from Fluffy.

Inuyasha walked into the bunk bed area and was surprised to see Kagome, Sango and Rin in the middle of a pillow fight. Kagome saw Inuyasha and smiled, though the little distraction only got her a pillow in the head.

"Not fair!" Kagome yelled and swung her white pillow towards Rin, whom she presumed had hit her.

"Hey!" Rin yelled. "It was Sango."

"No it wasn't!" Sango yelled in her defence. "It was Rin, Kagome!"

"Oh yeah," Rin said sarcastically. "It was totally me!"

"See!" Sango pointed, jumping up and down. "She admitted it! Ha!"

"Actually," Rin said, smiling evilly towards Inuyasha. "I think it was Inuyasha, Kagome!"

Kagome gave him a playful glare. "Now Yash," she scolded, "you should never hit a woman with a pillow. It will just come right back at you!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened considerably and he shrunk back. "No! Kags, let's think about this… Please?"

"Nope," Kagome said, charging towards her boyfriend with Rin and Sango behind her. Kagome swung the pillow towards Inuyasha's head and he blocked it, climbing onto the top bunk and sticking his tongue out at her. Her jaw dropped and then, like Miroku, put her hand over her heart and shook her head.

"That hurt Yash."

"Will I get punished?"

Kagome looked up at him and got all flustered, in the end causing Inuyasha to laugh. Sango and Rin then came up to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Inuyasha's ears pricked to hear what they were saying but by the time he started listening the conversation was over. Kagome smirked and climbed up the ladder, pillow in hand.

"Kags?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Punishing you."

Now before, being punished wasn't necessarily a _bad _thing. Of course, with the gorgeous smile on Kagome now, Inuyasha wasn't quite sure. If it _were_ a "bad" thing, Kagome would normally be smirking. Just like him.

But that wasn't happening this time…

Kagome leaned in forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sango and Rin had left and Inuyasha smirked. Maybe he was just being paranoid that he would have to face Kagome's wrath. Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because of this!" Kagome grabbed the pillow and hit Inuyasha in the head. Inuyasha was caught off guard and was hit fully on the face with the fluffy white pillow.

Ouch. Not.

Inuyasha grabbed the pillow from Kagome's hands before she could hit him again and then he hit her. Kagome gasped and struggled for the pillow back. Kagome leaned forward to grab the pillow but lost her balance and fell on top of Inuyasha.

Forgetting the pillow completely, Inuyasha dropped it over the edge and captured Kagome's lips with his own. He would just tell her about Mr. Hilo's report later on. They were too busy at the moment.

* * *

"Rin, are you done yet?" Sango asked, begging the Gods for her to be done.

"Just a minute!" Rin exclaimed, annoyed for that had been the fourth time they had asked that same question.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Kagome sighed exasperated. "Inuyasha is going to have a strop soon if you don't hurry."

If only she knew…

Outside of the change room, Inuyasha was cursing the girls for taking their time. "Like really! Aren't they the least bit hungry?"

"Girls just take a naturally long time to get ready," Miroku said, rubbing his temples.

"Why won't they just hurry up?" Inuyasha asked.

"You just want them to be out before Kouga comes so you can hold Kagome to show him that he's yours, isn't that right?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking when he saw Inuyasha's glare.

"Of course! That mangy wolf keeps hitting on _my_ Kagome."

"Not really actually," Miroku said. "If you haven't noticed he's actually been flirting with Ayame."

"Ayame?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his eyebrows. "That's new. It would be perfect too. She would keep him in line."

"Too true," Miroku agreed, nodding. "So Inuyasha," Miroku started, returning the spot light to the time pushing half-demon in front of him. "Kagome didn't say much this morning about how you two became an item."

"An item?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah, it was yesterday."

"When yesterday?" Miroku persisted.

"Was it before the new moon?" Sesshomaru asked and Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, before that."

"What would the new moon have to do with anything?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing. Sesshomaru just wanted to know if it was before nightfall."

Miroku nodded, shrugging it off. "So…how far?"

_Wham_

"I'm serious!" Miroku said. "I just want to know how far in bed…"

_Wham_

"Stop hitting…"

_Wham_

"What was that for?" Miroku demanded.

"The first one for asking a personal question, the second for asking a dirty personal question and the third one because I felt like it." Inuyasha smirked.

"I hate you," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha raised his fist but luckily for Miroku, Sango had walked in at that moment.

"Kagome! "Your boyfriend is beating mine up!" Sango yelled and Inuyasha shook his head towards Sango who smiled. "He's being ruthless!"

Inuyasha cursed when he saw Kagome walk through the door, an eyebrow raised. He laughed lightly. "Am not. Silly Sango. I only hit him three times."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"He was asking dirty questions," Inuyasha said defensively, glaring at Kagome telling her that it wasn't him.

"What kind of dirty questions?" Sango asked, her anger rising as she looked at her pervert boyfriend.

"I was just asking how far they got last night," Miroku said indifferently and Sango smiled. She walked over and sat on his lap.

"Miroku?"

Miroku smiled. "Yes my dear Sango?"

_Slap_

Rin kissed Sesshomaru and leaned against him, watching the scene before them. "I'm glad we're mature," Rin commented and Sesshomaru laughed.

"More than them anyways."

It was then that Ginta walked in. "Hey guys!" Ginta chirped, breathing heavily.

"Hey Ginta," Kagome said. "What's wrong? You look like you've run a mile."

"I probably have," he muttered and Kagome looked at him confused.

"Where are Ayame, Hakaku and Kouga?"

Ginta looked up at Kagome wide-eyed. "Don't want to know," he said quickly when he heard the sound of Kouga screaming insults.

"Shoot," Ginta said and grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha's grasp and he growled.

"Kagome," Ginta whimpered. "Protect me!"

"Why?" Kagome asked, laughing at Ginta's behaviour.

"Ginta you no good thief! Get back here and face me like a man!" Kouga yelled running and stopped abruptly when he saw Ginta hiding behind Kagome.

"Kagome," Kouga ordered calmly. "Please step aside so I can reach my _dear _friend Ginta behind you."

"And why should I?" Kagome challenged, wondering what Kouga would do.

"Because that lazy no good pathetic excuse for a wolf demon cheated!"

Ginta loudly gulped and Kagome looked down at the shaking guy behind her. "Ginta," she asked calmly. "Why did you cheat? And what per say, did you cheat on?"

"All I did was tell Hakaku that there was no more instruments in the van so we took off and left Kouga to do it all. Normally it's the other way around."

Ayame stifled a giggle at the truth behind it all and Kouga clenched his fists. "Liar."

"Nah-uh."

"Yah-huh."

"Nah-uh"

"Yah-huh!"

"Nah-uh!"

Miroku stepped in, facing Kouga. "Stop this you two!" Miroku said, rolling his eyes at the childishness of it all. "Honestly, you two are sounding like Inuyasha and Kagome for God's sake!"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled and sucker punched him in the back while Inuyasha hit him on the head.

Miroku rubbed his sore head, looking at Sango forlornly. "Love, some help please?"

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Sorry _love_. But I do think you spoke truthfully on that one."

Kagome shifted her glare to her best friend, eyes burning fire as it was raining brimstone. "Excuse me?"

Rin made sure she was near the bathroom door before making a comment of her own. "That's what happens when you sleep together in the same room…let me see…three times now? Or is it four? Of course, I'm including last night and I think after the first two times I lost count."

Rin made a run into the girls' washroom as Kagome ran after her, screaming threats of painful deaths. Sango laughed and decided to watch the fun, leaving the boys disappointed to miss such a catfight.

Kouga seemed to be in shock, completely forgetting his anger towards Ginta. "Inuyasha you…slept as in…with Kagome?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Every night so far."

Evidently Kouga missed both the rolling of the eyes and the fierce sarcasm that dripped out of his mouth since Kouga growled. "So you use her as a sex toy?"

Inuyasha took a step back. "What? No way! I was being sarcastic!"

"Where you?" Kouga couldn't leave out the warning tone in his voice and Inuyasha shook his head, knowing Kagome would have his head if he picked a fight with Kouga. "Not unless she wanted to. I'm not going to hurt her Kouga."

Kouga dropped the growl and looked to his right, where Ayame used to stand. "Hey!" Kouga shouted. "Where did Ayame go?"

Sesshomaru pointed to the girls' bathroom. "She followed Sango. Why?"

Kouga shrugged casually. "Just asking."

Hakaku punched Kouga in the shoulder. "Yeah right buddy! You've been asking about her all week! You have a thing for Ayame, don't you?"

"I do not!" Kouga denied, shouting unnecessarily at Hakaku who was right beside him. "What makes you think that?"

"Uh, the fact that Ayame's the only thing on your mind recently?" Ginta said, now not so afraid of Kouga's pounding.

"She is not!" Kouga yelled again and Miroku laughed. Inuyasha joined in after a while and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm standing with idiots," Sesshomaru muttered and listened as Kouga denied every fact thrown at him.

"Oh, don't worry Kouga," Miroku said finally, his laughter still not quite gone. "We've all been there. Well, mostly Inuyasha but that's okay."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha roared and Miroku put his hands up, showing innocence that clearly wasn't there.

"Don't tell me that you didn't deny it," Sesshomaru said dryly. "It took you what? Over a month to finally admit it?"

_Wham_

Inuyasha retrieved his fist from Sesshomaru's head and growled. "How did the spotlight come to me?"

The answer though, was not given since finally, Sango, Rin, Kagome and Ayame made it out of the bathroom. Surprisingly enough, Rin didn't look destroyed, as Kagome had made her threats out to be.

"Come on guys!" Sango exclaimed. "I thought you guys were going to have the car ready and everything! The performance is over, it's nine at night and I'm _hungry_!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "As I said before," he drawled, "I'm standing with a bunch of idiots. The only thing they've been doing is laughing and arguing over their own stupidity and denial.

"You denied it too Sesshy, as I do recall," Inuyasha said, looking thoughtful as if the thought was purely innocent.

_Wham_

"Denied what?" Rin asked, hopping towards Sesshomaru with a bounce in her step that no one should have after a performance, especially at nine at night.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes at the uproar of the guys beside him. "Idiots…complete and utter brainless morons…" he muttered under his breath and signalled the girls to follow him out the door, none of them even glancing back to see if Kouga, Hakaku, Ginta, Inuyasha or Miroku were following.

* * *

Ayame laughed and waved as she watched the left behind boys run after the bus through the abandoned parking lot. "Suckers," she said, the edges of her mouth twisting into a smile. "They deserve it."

Sango blew a kiss to the falling behind Miroku, waving and smiling when a pitiful look covered his features. Rin patted Kagome's shoulder as Kagome giggled and teasingly waved towards Inuyasha, who pouted in protest.

"Well, I see you guys are going to have boyfriend issues," Rin commented and walked into the living room section, sitting down beside Sesshomaru. Eventually, the four girls filed in, laughing their heads off about something funny.

Knowing any of the left behind boys, one of them probably fell on their face.

It was then that Ayame's cell phone came to life and see smirked amused when she saw Kouga's number come on the display. "It's Kouga," she told them all and Sango laughed, patting Ayame on the shoulder.

"Good luck," Sango said, walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a bottle of water. "Of course, we all know Ayame can keep him in line."

"No duh," Ayame said, flipping open her phone and answering, speaking pleasantly into the phone as if she had done no wrong.

"Hey Kouga? What's happening?"

"_Damn it Ayame, I hate you. You know full well what's happening!"_

Though she knew Kouga couldn't see it, her body expression wore fake surprise, as did her voice. "Do I? Well I suppose I do. I mean I know I'm on a bus, on my way to a fancy restaurant. Yes…I believe that's all that's happening."

Kouga growled on the other end and she could distinctly hear the other guys' howl of protest against leaving them. _"Don't play dumb with me, you left us in a parking lot! Alone! With no means of transportation! What would happen if some crazed psycho fan comes and kidnaps us and keeps us hostage for ransom?"_

"Quite a story Kouga. Never knew you were that creative. Well, I guess if it was true we would just have to pay the money, of course, we could always just throw out the note…"

"_Ayame! Be serious!"_

Ayame laughed. "Look who's talking."

"_Fine. Whatever. Just come back for us, okay?"_

"Sorry pal. No can do."

"_Why not!"_ You could clearly hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"Because someone needs to take our bus to the restaurant," Ayame said, making her voice sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "CNT's bus is in the parking lot, it was right beside the Black Majik bus."

For a long while, nothing but silence was heard on the other end. Vaguely, Ayame heard the sound of Miroku's voice saying that she was right. Ayame smiled triumphantly. Too bad Kouga wouldn't be able to see it.

"_I hate you."_

"I believe we established this in the beginning of the conversation, no? Because I do believe so if memory serves me right. Anyways, Sango and Kagome send their love to Miroku and Inuyasha." She laughed when she heard their scoffs. "Okay, so we'll see you soon?"

"_Doesn't anyone love me?" _Kouga's voice was nothing less than a pitiful whine.

"Oh yeah!" Ayame exclaimed. "I think I was suppose to tell you something like that…let me see. Oh wait a minute…just a second, I think I remember what I was suppose to tell you…I…love…" Ayame smirked, watching the three girls and Sesshomaru watch her intently. She took a dramatic pause. "Wait. Oh sorry. I lost my train of thought. Damn, don't you hate it when that happens?"

"_Ayame…"_ Kouga's voice sounded extremely threatening over the phone and Ayame gave a humourless laugh.

"Bye Kouga. I have to go."

Ayame hung up the cell and Sango gave Ayame a high five.

* * *

"Oh come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, nudging him slightly in the ribs. "It was only a joke. "It's not like I was really going to leave you."

Inuyasha scowled. "Feh. Whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Inuyasha smirked inwardly. He loved to see her beg.

Kagome whined. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so that's why."

Kagome sighed and stepped in front of Inuyasha, wrapping her arms around his neck before he could further move. "Please?" She gave him the puppy-dog face: a face that no man has yet resisted to. "I love you…"

Inuyasha looked down into her deep brown eyes and suddenly realized something. She had complete and total effect on him. Slowly but surely he was giving in and Inuyasha could believe it. He could practically hear Sesshomaru now.

'She has you wrapped around her little finger.'

He would deny it. No matter what, he still had some pride, no matter how many times she managed to destroy it in the previous month. He still had some ounce of dignity left and he vowed that he wouldn't let it.

Never.

"Yash?" Her voice sounded so sad and teary that Inuyasha hadn't even noticed the words leave his lips until it was too late.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too Kags."

Well, so much for dignity.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, happy when he felt her lean in. She would never leave him, no matter what.

Too bad it's not as easy for another couple I could mention…

_Slap_

"Lecher!"

"But Sango!"

_Slap_

"Miroku, I swear!"

"It's this cursed hand…oops."

_Slap_

"Once more and the hand comes off!"

"I'm your boyfriend! Don't I get benefits?"

_Slap_

Up ahead, Kouga and Ayame were bickering like an old married couple. Kouga was still angry about the call and Ayame was angry because he couldn't take a joke. From there, they just started arguing about everything. He say black, she says white. He says sun, she says moon. It will never end…

Of course, then you had Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was chatting her head off and Sesshomaru tried to hide a smile. They seemed to be the only couple that didn't argue –much anyways.

Finally through the dark night, they managed to get to the fancy restaurant's engraved glass door, and all fighting ceased.

The restaurant was called Rosa and it was one of the most expensive places around. The entire plaza itself was meant only for the rich with diamond and makeup boutiques and designer clothing stores. Inside the restaurant, a huge shimmering chandelier hung, casting it's light everywhere. Dark hardwood flooring extended throughout the building and several large finished tables with matching chairs were lined up in a zigzag pattern.

Ayame turned to face the group. "Who's idea was this?"

"Mine," Kouga said, still surveying the room.

Ayame sighed and brushed imaginary dust off her tight black jeans. "I'm not sure whether to kiss you or slap you."

"Why would you want to slap him?" Ginta asked.

"Because here we are in this top quality restaurant wearing nothing but jeans and shirts."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "This place is suppose to be casual for one and second of all, why would you want to kiss _him_?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't my first choice."

Though Ayame said it with enough humour, Kagome, Rin and Sango all knew that she was lying through her teeth. They were all well aware that for some time Ayame had liked Kouga, though he never seemed to give her the time a day, until last week of course.

Just then, a serving lady for the restaurant walked up to them. "Sorry for the wait. Table for ten?"

"We should have reservations. Under Wolf?" Miroku said and she nodded.

"Follow me."

The woman seated them in a more secluded area near the back and along the way they saw what the restaurant held. Two large doors led outside to a lamp-lit garden to the right of their table though on the left the doors where the waiters and waitresses came in and out of stood.

"Is it just a garden out there?" Rin asked Sesshomaru and the woman shook her head, overhearing the question.

"No, there are some tables out there where we serve food. You have to get special reservations to sit there though and they're always crowded."

"Oh," Rin said, not knowing what else to say.

They all sat down at a large round table that fit all of them and the woman told them that their server would be there in a minute or so.

"I feel so out of place," Kagome murmured. "I should have at least worn a skirt."

Rin nodded silently beside her and suddenly, the table was quiet.

"So how many performances do we have left?" Sango asked, trying to break the silence.

It took Miroku a couple minutes to think before he answered. "You guys only have four left since we only have about eight days left of August."

"The tour went by awful fast," Hakaku noted, smiling when a short waitress came up to their table. The waitress had red fiery hair like Ayame only hers were in loose curls that came down to her back. She had hazel eyes that seemed to be tinged with yellow and she had a bounce in her step as she made her way to the table. Her eyes widened though when she saw the table she was serving and she then approached slowly.

"Hi," she said almost shyly. "I'm Rori and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

The orders were made and she was asked constant questions about varied meals, like which one was the best, what was her favourite… Finally she left and Hakaku sighed. "She's pretty."

Ginta nodded his head in agreement and the two watched her go, her short skirt swaying as she watched.

"Do you think she's doing that intentionally or do you think she just moves her hips like that naturally?" Hakaku asked, almost memorized as Rori walked away.

"I'm not sure," Ginta said, just as hypnotized by the girl's moments.

When Rori was out of sight, Ginta and Hakaku sighed in unison and looked back to their friends around them. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha were in a discussion about something stupid and Rin was talking to Ayame. Kouga was talking business with Sesshomaru and then Rori came back, filling the table with baskets of bread, vegetables and the ordered drinks.

For some time it just stayed like that, everybody talking with each other and nothing rude being said. It was then that Ayame stood up and tapped Rin on the shoulder.

"I'm going to check out the garden before our food comes, okay? I'll be back shortly."

Rin nodded and then started talking to Sesshomaru since Kouga had suddenly disappeared.

"Where did Ayame and Kouga go?" Sango asked when she noticed the lack in people and Rin smiled.

"Ayame went to the garden but I don't know where Kouga went off to."

Hakaku turned his head and looked out the window, seeing a figure move with the only means of light from the lamps. Hakaku started laughing and punched Ginta lightly on the arm.

"He's going for it!"

Ginta became confused not at all sure of what was so funny. "Uh, what?"

"Kouga!" Hakaku said and pointed out one small window. "See? Ayame went to the garden and there Kouga is…in the garden!" He made it sound like it was the best thing in the world.

"Hakaku, can you please explain," Miroku asked, seeing as everybody at the table was still confused.

Hakaku calmed down and sighed. "Well, Ayame likes Kouga."

"I didn't know she did," Inuyasha said bluntly, yawning.

Kagome looked at Hakaku, deciding to defend Ayame. She didn't think Ayame would want everyone to know her secret. "How would you know? She never told any of us."

"It's in her diary," Hakaku said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "She likes him and I learned three days ago that Kouga liked her, though he would never admit it."

"So, it's hilarious to see Kouga following Ayame in the garden because…?" Sesshomaru asked, not seeing the point.

"Because he's going to try and be romantic and ask her while they're having their stroll under the moonlight," Hakaku wiggled his fingers as if magical dust were to fall.

Rin started to giggle at Hakaku's antics. "So what? If Kouga and Ayame become a couple congratulation to them and I wish Ayame all the best."

"Why Ayame?" Miroku asked.

Rin shrugged. "She's going to have to live with him, that's why."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Kouga was nervous. Like, actually nervous as in shaking he was so nervous. And that, to him, was unnerving. It had taken some time for Kouga to realize how much he liked Ayame. When they had all gone to the cabin Ayame's grandfather used to own, he had felt…funny…towards her. Different.

But then Kagome was there and he had always thought she loved him, like every other woman in the world, excluding Ayame. And in the end it was every other woman in the world, excluding Kagome.

Ayame liked him, as he had heard, though he never believed it. He was hoping now more than ever that it was true.

He looked to the fiery girl on his left, a small smile gracing her lips as she looked up to the stars above. She giggled softly and Kouga raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Ayame shook her head. "I still can't believe you thought you could scare me or jump out at me without me knowing." Ayame sighed, rubbing her upper arms that held Goosebumps.

"Stupid."

Ayame whipped her head to face Kouga who was taking off his leather jacket. "What did you call me?" Ayame demanded though her voice betrayed her mask of false anger.

"I called you stupid," he stated, slipping the jacket over her shoulders. "You really need to carry a jacket with you."

"I look awful in fitted jackets you know that."

"I know but I don't care. I would rather you stay warm than look good."

"Well thanks," she said, her voice sarcastic though the smile on her face was genuine. She was mixing signals and Kouga was confused.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Ayame asked, bringing up the subject randomly.

Kouga nodded his head, continuing to walk down the lit path. "How can I forget? You're grandfather made our wedding plans that day."

Ayame laughed and Kouga smiled. He loved her laugh; it was just so bubbly and carefree. Lately, he hadn't been able to find things that he _didn't _love about her.

"True. He actually pre-ordered the flowers. I was only six and he kept telling me about the orders, reminding me. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about until I told you. Then you explained it to me and I got so mad."

Kouga nodded. "We ran away, didn't we?"

Ayame smiled. "Yep. Into the old fort you, me, Ginta and Hakaku made by the river. We stayed in there until it got dark."

"Then you got scared," Kouga pointed out, recalling the old times.

"Yeah…" Ayame's voice lowered to a whisper.

The path started to lead back around, cutting through some tables and passing waiters, though they continued on as if no one was there but them. Kouga took a shaky breath and let it out, looking at Ayame and stopping.

Ayame noticed his cease in movement and looked back at him. "Kouga? What's wrong?" He didn't look too good; he looked like he was shaking.

"Ayame, this has been bugging me for the longest time now and…"

Ayame stepped towards him. "And…?"

"And I think…?" he looked up at the sky again and continued. "I think I love you."

Ayame, to be sure, was in shock. Well okay, maybe that was an understatement. Ayame tilted her head and looked up at his face, at that perfect white smile as crystal eyes as he finally looked back down at her.

"Kouga, I…"

"Excuse me?"

And irritated voice broke them out of their trance and they both looked at each other before looking at the peeved off waiter. "I'm trying to get this food to the table."

When Kouga and Ayame didn't move, or seem to comprehend what he was saying the waiter gave a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your lovers chat but this table has been giving me crap all night. Can you move, please?"

"Oh," Kouga stepped out of the way and the waiter passed.

Kouga and Ayame looked at each other once more when he was gone and they started to speak at the same time.

_Bang! Bang!_

Kouga growled and looked to the window to see Inuyasha banging on the glass. He pointed to the table; obviously pointing out that the food was served.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's eat."

Ayame nodded and followed until they got to the doorway, when she couldn't hold it any longer. Knowing nobody could see them then, Ayame pulled on his t-shirt to the corner.

"Ayame, what are you…" Kouga stopped when he saw how close they were. "Ayame?"

Ayame smiled, the courage running threw her quickly and she knew that it would fail her if she didn't act now. "Shut up and kiss me."

"What?"

Before the courage dissipated, Ayame pressed her lips against his and it only took a moment for Kouga to react. Wrapping their arms around each other, they stayed like that for what seemed like ever. It was then that the door near them opened and Sango and Miroku walked out.

"Ayame, Kouga! You're food is getting… Oh." Sango stopped yelling when she spotted the two of them…together…making out…

"Hot," Miroku said quietly and Sango shot him a glance. "You're food is getting…hot." His perverted grin was back and Sango rolled her eyes, frowning when Ayame and Kouga blushed and separated.

'Sorry,' she mouthed to Ayame who smiled and shook her head. Dragging Miroku in to the restaurant, Sango, Ayame and Kouga walked in.

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked, a smile playing on her lips. Since she didn't see what happened she must have guessed. The biggest hint was probably an unconscious Miroku.

"Kouga and I were just…catching up," Ayame said casually, though everyone seemed to notice the hesitation for the choice of words.

"Slumber party," Kagome said in a singsong voice and Sango nodded her head.

"Definitely."

* * *

"I can't believe Kagome, Sango and Rin kicked us off our own bus," Inuyasha mumbled, not at all happy with the fact that he, Miroku and Sesshomaru now had to sleep on CNT's bus with Hakaku, Ginta and Kouga.

"Tell me about it," Sesshomaru muttered, setting up his bed on the couch.

"Well, they wanted a slumber party without the boys so they…"

"Rhetorical Miroku. Sesshomaru didn't exactly want you to tell him about it," Inuyasha automatically corrected, getting used to Miroku's ways.

Miroku shrugged and sat on one of the single chairs.

Hakaku and Ginta walked in, both smiling smugly.

"Why are you two so happy?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting on the couch and sighing.

Ginta looked at Hakaku. "Should we tell them?"

"Boss will get mad that we spilled though," Hakaku pointed out and Ginta sighed.

"True but they'll find out sooner or later."

"I guess."

Ginta took a deep breath. "Kouga and Ayame were making out."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup."

"Thank you guys," a masculine voice said behind them. "For publicizing that to everyone."

Hakaku and Ginta turned around, white as sheets. "Hey Kouga! What are you doing here?"

_Wham_

_Whack_

"I would think that's obvious," Kouga hissed and sat down on the floor beside the couch since all the seats were taken. "So, since the girls kicked you guys out, what are we going to do?"

"Not much we can do with Hakaku and Ginta unconscious," Miroku pointed out but Kouga shrugged.

"They're never out for long."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then I have an idea."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, wary of the fact that he started to act like Kagome. Of course, Kagome stole the smirk from him but Inuyasha stole the constant need for revenge from her.

He could only pray their children came out normal and not at all like their parents.

But maybe that was too much to ask.

Probably.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha's smirk –if anything- grew wider and he rubbed his hands together.

'Revenge,' he thought, 'is sweet.'

* * *

**There you go. Be happy. I am. Because right now I'm eating (which is always good) and I am going to be a Junior Mentor for our school campy thingy that's actually fun!**

**A miracle, I know.**

**_Next Chapter: _Sweetest Sin**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics used in this chapter

* * *

**

Chapter 29- Sweetest Sin

Inuyasha and Kouga, now no longer bitter enemies, seemed to have a lot in common, especially their ideas in revenge. As the group of six boys waited eagerly for the buses to pull over at the gas station to get "something important," the boys would activate Plan GROG. A.k.a. Get Revenge On Girls.

They smiled as the buses pulled to a stop, the bus drivers on the girls' bus stepping out as directed from Sesshomaru. Now it was time.

Silently and without a word, the six boys snuck up to the side of the bus, careful not to be visible by the windows so the girls would spot them. This had to be perfect. Quietly they opened the door and waited for the others to get in, still to the girls unknowing for the drivers' area door was shut.

"Let's listen in first," Kouga said and Inuyasha smirked. All of them leaned against the door, each able to easily pick out the sounds through the thin door.

"Perfect," Inuyasha whispered and his ear twitched, picking up the sounds of the giggling girls.

* * *

"You told him that!" Rin exclaimed, munching on the popcorn in the large bowl that was in the middle. The girls currently sat in the living room area, pyjamas on and pillows and teddy bears in their grasps.

"Yep," Ayame said proudly. "I just couldn't end it like that and then Sango and Miroku appeared."

"I figured as much," Kagome said. "Let me guess, Miroku made a dirty comment and Sango, you knocked him out, didn't you?"

"No," Sango said sarcastically. "Why would I do that to my dear, clean, loving, non-perverted boyfriend?"

Ayame, Rin and Kagome burst into a fit of giggles and Sango joined in shortly after. The popcorn bowl was halfway gone and Kagome stood up, preparing to make more popcorn. "Anyone want drinks?" Kagome offered, looking to each of her friends that shook their heads.

"Maybe later," Sango said.

Kagome nodded and threw their third package of popcorn that night in the microwave. When it finished, Kagome brought out the hot bag and opened it, pouring it into the already halfway full bowl with the popcorn now overflowing.

"So, do you think the boys are mad at us for kicking them out?" Rin asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah! Inuyasha's probably pissed off now," Kagome said, rolling her eyes and Sango nodded.

"Only because that means he can't cuddle you tonight," Sango said with a smile and Kagome blushed, throwing her pillow at her friend's face.

"You make it sound like we sleep together every night!" Kagome exclaimed and Ayame laughed.

"From the impression everyone's giving me, I thought you did."

Rin nodded eagerly. "You might as well move into his bedroom with him."

"Okay!" Kagome yelled. "That's far enough, thank you very much. Honestly, you tell me to do all these things and yet, with the exception of Ayame, you've all been dating longer than I have!"

Rin shrugged. "Sesshomaru and I aren't like that," she said mildly and Sango laughed.

"Yeah right! Miroku and I caught you two making out in the game room! And the maid said that you are always in there every morning. I wonder why?"

Rin started to get all flustered and buried her face into her pillow. "Guys!" she complained, whining like a child and everyone laughed.

* * *

"Ready?"

They nodded.

"Set?"

They smiled.

"Go!" Miroku yelled and swung open the door. Screams could be heard for miles as the girls stared in horror as they're boyfriends and friends stormed in the room.

"Miroku! What are you doing in here?" Sango yelled fists at the ready.

"Getting revenge," he said simply and pushed her on the couch, kissing her before she could have any objections.

When he pulled away, Sango glared at him evilly. "For what?"

Miroku thought for a moment and then smiled a perverted smile. "For your sins."

Sango kissed Miroku once more and then pushed him off. "Then that's one sweet sin."

Miroku sighed happily. "Tell me about it."

_Slap_

"Lecher!"

Rin and Sesshomaru where having a staring match, well…Rin was staring at Sesshomaru who merely raised his eyebrows. "Fluffy!" she scolded and Sesshomaru turned bright red.

Rin smirked and walked towards him. _"Fluffy…"_ she said in a singsong voice as she came closer and a shiver ran down his spine.

Rin was going to teach him a lesson.

"Idiot."

"Wench."

"Moron."

"Slut."

"Dog boy."

"Bitch."

"Not an insult."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Yash."

"Kags."

"Yash."

"Christ, shut up!"

"Make me!"

Inuyasha smirked. He was more than willing.

Ginta and Hakaku sat in the middle of the floor where the girls once sat before they crashed the party. Grabbing huge handfuls at a time of popcorn, they happily watched their surrounding until they could no longer look at the couch. Then they looked towards the bedroom section as realized they couldn't look their either. Then they couldn't even look near the television for God's sake.

"Let's go outside," Ginta suggested as Hakaku had a disgusted yet wistful look on his face.

"Yeah. I agree." Together, grabbing the popcorn bowl, Hakaku and Ginta walked out of the bus, only to run back in with their eyes closed and the popcorn scattered.

"My eyes!" Ginta screamed. "It burns!"

Hakaku made fake crying noises but none of the couples noticed them, or stopped making out. Kagome and Inuyasha kissing on the bed, Miroku and Sango kissing on the couch, Sesshomaru and Rin kissing against the wall by the television, and lastly, Kouga and Ayame making out outside against the bus!

"Too…much…love!" Ginta whined and Hakaku nodded.

"Look at them!"

Ginta and Hakaku looked at the couples and then looked at each other. For the longest time, that's all they did. Look at each other. Eye contact never broke and it was almost as intense like when Inuyasha and Kagome stare into each other's eyes.

Ginta looked at Hakaku.

Hakaku looked at Ginta.

"Oh my God!" Hakaku screamed and backed up, tumbling into the driver's seat and falling head first on the other side.

"Am I that desperate?" Ginta yelled as he fell on his knees and looked to the ceiling. "Oh God, it burns…it burns…"

Ginta and Hakaku almost cried and without looking at Ayame and Kouga, they ran into CNT's bus, making sure to sleep on opposite bunks with one person sleeping on the top and the other on the bottom, just so they didn't have to look at each other.

Yes, I'd say the night went by smoothly…

* * *

Kagome looked at her cell phone for the seventh time that day, making sure that the image of the bloody lipstick on the mirror was still there, though she didn't open it to get a good look at it.

Inuyasha sensed her nervousness but knew he could do nothing but offer her support, so taking one hand off the steering wheel; he held it out for Kagome to hold. She took it gratefully and looked at Inuyasha, a lop-sided smile forming.

"Thanks Yash."

"Anytime Kags."

For the rest of the ride, a comfortable silence followed and Kagome sighed intently, squeezing Inuyasha's hand when fear overwhelmed her. Finally, breaking the silence, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Down here Kagome?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, glancing at the street sign Inuyasha pointed at.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Just follow it down here and we'll pass my old apartment. From there there's an intersection and you can see the park."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome's directions, turning into a small parking space once at the park. Getting out himself and then opening the door for Kagome, her grasped her small hand in his and Kagome lead him through the park, pointing out several spots, including the spot she first met the lecherous Miroku.

Kagome told him the details of how they met and soon the tense air was gone, flying by like the wind that blew. "Through here," Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha down into the bush and into the forest. Kagome had told Inuyasha that this spot she was going to show him was extremely special to her. It was also the place that she hid the note that her stalker had given her over a month ago.

Inuyasha looked around at the peaceful scene that surrounded them and he smiled. He understood why Kagome found this place so special; everything was just so…beautiful and carefree.

"We're here." Those two words snapped Inuyasha out of his deep thoughts and his eyes widened when they landed on the sight of a large tree. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and walked to it, placing her smooth hand on its rough bark. "I got lost one day and found this place. I stayed here the rest of the day and part way through the night until someone found me. Ever since, I've come here when something's been bothering me. I don't know its just…every problem just seems to…disappear here. Like there's nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha nodded his head, not wanting to disturb the peace this place held. Swiftly, in one flowing movement, Kagome jumped to one of the branches and climbed on, ascending higher and higher until it's leaves covered her and she was no longer visible. Instead of going up there with her, Inuyasha thought that she might want some amity and calm from her hectic life. The others were four hours away on the tour bus still in some other town, and because they had to go the police department to see Mr. Hilo, Inuyasha had volunteered to drive Kagome down and be with her through the four-hour drive there and she back. He was even thinking about taking her out along the way to a nice dinner or a movie, whatever wanted to do, he would do.

She deserved at least that much.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice came from above and Inuyasha looked up, one of the tree's flower's petal falling on his face. Blowing it away, Inuyasha looked back up, Kagome still not visible to him.

"Yeah Kags?"

"You can come up if you want."

Quickly and nimbly, Inuyasha climbed up the tree until Kagome's track pants and red and green shirt was visible. Sitting on the branch next to her, Inuyasha looked down at the box in her hands. Carefully, she removed items and gazed at them, some times longingly and other times briskly. Finally, she spotted something flashy and pulled it out, producing a golden locket on a thin twisted gold chain.

"This was my momma's," she said quietly and then put it in her lap, locking the box back up and putting it in its special spot in the tree. Vigilantly she turned and stood on the branch that was one below the one she once sat on. Using the previous branch for support, Kagome stood on it and leaned over to Inuyasha, placing the locket in his hands.

"Can you put this on me?" she asked with a smile. "It takes me forever to get it on."

Inuyasha unclipped it and waited for Kagome to turn her back to him, lifting her long thick raven hair out of the way before circling it around her neck and clipping it back together again. "Done."

"Thanks Yash. Come on, I got the letter. The sooner we get this over with the better," she said and jumped down, using her hands to help her balance on the other branches. Inuyasha merely jumped down the entire way and Kagome glanced at him, still high up in the tree.

"Cheater," she said teasingly and then she got an idea. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome prayed he had good reflexes and leaned on the edge of the branch. "Catch me." It was then that she jumped off and Inuyasha grunted before catching her and bringing her into a hug.

"Stupid. Why did you do that?"

"I knew you'd catch me," Kagome said with a smile and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other below her neck. Kagome ran her hands through his hair and pulled away softly when Inuyasha growled and pulled her back to him, crashing his lips on hers.

Obviously, she wasn't going to get away.

* * *

Mr. Hilo waited for them in his office when Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived at the station. Though his face was somewhat cheery his eyes looked tired and grim.

After short welcomes, Mr. Hilo led them to the chairs and Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the same office, in the same chairs for the third time. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" Mr. Hilo asked and Kagome nodded, pulling out the letter and her cell phone.

"This was a letter I received on…" she paused a moment in thought of the date. "July 20th and this is a message written in my lipstick on the mirror the night of the shooting."

"Do you have the lipstick?" Mr. Hilo asked and Kagome shook her head.

"I wasn't really looking for it but Sango, Rin and I always do a thorough check of any room we have our stuff in, in case we forget something. I would've seen it."

Mr. Hilo nodded and studied the note briefly, putting it into a folder. He checked the image on her cell phone and looked up at her. "Can I get copies of these pictures?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. I think I can give you them."

Mr. Hilo returned to his work and then when he was finished, he cleared his throat and tucked his chair further into the desk as if it could hide him. "We'll check the letter for prints and study the writing. We have some leads but nothing is certain. Until then, there's nothing I can really tell you."

Inuyasha nodded. "You will call us when you do though," Inuyasha said, his voice dead serious and with his tone of voice, it didn't sound like he gave him an option.

"Of course," Mr. Hilo said and looked back towards Kagome. "Any questions?"

"None."

"Alright then," Mr. Hilo said, standing up from his chair and leading them to the door. It when then he noticed that Inuyasha was once again, like every time he had come, holding Kagome's hand. This time though, when they stood up, he didn't let go.

Smiling, Mr. Hilo watched as the two left and looked on as he saw Inuyasha put his arm our Kagome's shoulders. A vibration from his cell phone at his jeans pocket brought his out of his content mood and back to reality.

Checking the caller ID, he answered.

"What…" Mr. Hilo started but he was cut off.

"_Mr. Hilo, I'm calling regarding to the Higurashi case from August 16th, the night of the shooting at the performance."_

"Okay," Mr. Hilo said and he was about to go on more when the young man interrupted him again.

"_Sir, we have trouble. Big trouble."

* * *

_

In one week, the weather had gotten chilly, the night air now not the only time when you need a sweater. It was five o'clock and Kagome, Sango and Rin had just finished packing all their belongings.

"Its weird," Sango said, throwing in another t-shirt. "To think that we'll no longer be on this bus."

"I know," Rin said. "The tour went by so fast. I can't believe that tonight is our final performance."

Kagome sighed and zipped up her knapsack, all of her belongs tucked neatly inside. "Let's make the best of it guys," she said confidently. "This is our hometown now. This is supposed to be our biggest event yet. Inuyasha told me that they're planning fireworks and lots of special effects."

"I don't doubt it," Rin said nodding and threw her stuff on the ground beside the bed, Sesshomaru's luggage already finished and beside it.

"Are you girls ready yet?" Miroku's voice rang clear through the bus and Kagome, Sango and Rin jogged out with an expectant Miroku waiting for them.

"Done," Kagome said. "So what are we doing now?"

"Okay," Miroku started, "your clothes, makeup and instruments are already at the concert hall. All we need to do now is throw our luggage into the limo and drive off. The performance starts at nine."

Sango kissed Miroku on the cheek and ran back inside, coming back out with bags of luggage in her hand. "Can you help me?"

Miroku smiled and took most of the bags in her arms, making no accidental fumble to her butt while taking one bag from her hand. Through the month they'd been dating, Miroku still grabbed her, but not as much. It was a miracle though, that Miroku's interest in other women had seemed to vanish completely. He ignored the ladies that seemed to flirt with him and paid more attention to Sango when they did so.

"Any more bags in there?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded.

"Rin's, Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's."

"Okay," Kagome said and trotted up the buses steps. "Rin, why don't you help Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with the designing stuff they're doing now? I can get the last of the luggage."

Rin smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome started to think of the few events that happened through the past week. Other than performances and traveling on the bus, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Sango and Miroku had been swarmed by paparazzi, therefore their pictures we're everywhere in magazines. Sesshomaru and Rin still had everything low key and paparazzi hadn't bugged Inuyasha and her when they went out. Of course, it wasn't until a week or so later that they found several pictures of them either hugging, kissing or with their arms around each other in various magazines and in the infamous television show Play.

Kagome grabbed the four bags of luggage, two in each hand, and started walking off the bus, nodding to the two drivers that had the keys ready to drive off back to the mansion. Kagome stepped back into the parking lots and made her way past cars and to the limo that had Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waiting.

Kagome dumped the bags at the limo's trunk and took a deep breath, stretching out her arms and back. It was then that Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her to him. Kagome didn't resist and leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she heard Inuyasha asked a hint of worry in his voice that he seemed to only use with her.

Kagome smiled but sighed nonetheless. "Yeah. Sorry Yash, I'm just really tired."

"Liar," Inuyasha whispered in her ear and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Fine. I've been thinking," Kagome said, opening her eyes. "Mr. Hilo hasn't called us and I want to know what's happening. I don't want anything bad to happen this time Inuyasha. It's our final performance for the tour and our biggest yet."

Inuyasha nodded and put his chin on top of her head, closing his eyes briefly as well. "Don't worry Kags. We have double the security than before. More people are working onstage and offstage so nothing can go wrong. And if something does, I won't leave you again. I promise."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome turned around to face her boyfriend. "You don't blame yourself for what happened in the dressing room, do you?"

The way Inuyasha didn't meet her gaze gave Kagome her answer. He was blaming himself and by the looks of it, he was beating himself up pretty bad about it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, turning his head so that he would look at her. His amber orbs held regret and sadness and Kagome kissed him briefly. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You did everything you could."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue with her but Kagome put her finger on his lips, shushing him at once.

"It's not your fault, got it?"

"Kagome…"

"Got it?"

Inuyasha sighed, smirking and Kagome's strong will. "Yeah, yeah. I got it, I got it."

Kagome smiled and kissed him again before leaving his embrace and walking into the limo after Sesshomaru, Sango and Rin. Miroku held the door open for her and Kagome thanked him, crawling in after her friends.

When Inuyasha got to the limo, Miroku not only held the door for him, but he also gave him a loud pat on the back. "You dog!" Miroku said and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Lecher."

Kouga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakaku met them at the beginning of the final performance and special effects came with practically every song. It wasn't until long that Black Majik was to perform their final song, and the last song of the night.

Kagome was already onstage, the lights blinding her as they flashed on as the music started, slowly and steady, the beat almost lulling for eight beats; the start of what you would think would be a slow song. The drums came in softly, barely making a sound but adding to the almost brooding effect of the music. Sango played softly on her electric guitar; the sound not strong and Kagome held hers at the ready and leaned into the mike in the stand before her. _(Kagome singing)_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…_

"_I'm giving up on everything,_

"_Because you messed me up._

"_Don't know how much you screwed it up._

"_You never listened, well,_

"_That's just too bad."_

Kagome started to play, adding to the strength of the tempo. The song was still slow, almost tempting and teasing. No sound was definite and no beat was in a perfect speed. It seemed to go to faster as it went along and everyone in the crowd didn't know what to really make of it.

"_Because I'm moving on,_

"_I won't forget you were the one that was wrong._

"_I know I need to step up and be strong._

"_Don't patronize me,_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

As sudden as the lulling sound came, the strong, pulsing and loud music created by their instruments rocked the room, the chorus beginning.

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Everything that I wanted?_

"_Do you forget it, now you never got it._

"_Do you get it now?_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

Then, the music started like it had in the beginning, slow and brooding as the music's beat faded and only a measured pulse played on.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…_

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…"_

At a signal from Kagome, the beat quickened back as Kagome sang the next verse.

"_Got to get away,_

"_There's no point in thinking about yesterday._

"_It's too late now; it will never be the same._

"_We're so different now,_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Everything that I wanted?_

"_Do you forget it, now you never got it._

"_Do you get it now?_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

The music died down from the chorus to a steadier tempo as a new bridge was sung. Smoke was created by the dry ice maker and filled the stage, eventually cascading off the stage and into the moving crowd below.

"_I know I want to run away, _

"_I know I want to run away,_

"_Run away…_

"_If only I could run away,_

"_If only I could run away,_

"_Run away…_

"_I told you what I wanted,_

"_I told you what I wanted,_

"_What I wanted…_

"_I was forgotten,_

"_I won't be forgotten,_

"_Never again!"_

The beat moved and Kagome stopped playing, grabbing the mike stand and moving with it, singing into the mike as she moved side to side with the unforgiving music and the crowd was going wild, pumping their arms in the air and following her lead.

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Everything that I wanted?_

"_Do you forget it, now you never got it._

"_Do you get it now?_

"_Do you get it now…?_

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Everything that I wanted?_

"_Do you forget it, now you never got it._

"_Do you get it now?_

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Do you get it now?_

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah…_

"_Have you forgotten?_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

The music faded out and Kagome closed her eyes, only to open them again when the people moving in the crowd cheered them on, the high-pitched screams and whistles filling the air and Kagome wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand, the smile never leaving her face.

It was only then that she realized that she had just performed the final song of the night, the final song of the tour.

When many goodbyes and thanks were given, with prizes, ending sentences and pictures, the night was finally over. And so was the tour.

That thought, that the tour was over, was one of the strangest things to Kagome, Sango and Rin. For one month they had been constantly on the road, eating nothing but junk food, restaurant meals and occasionally Kagome's cooking –which was high class in their position. They couldn't think of waking up the next morning in comfortable queen and king sized beds, in their own personal pampering room with maids and not seeing the annoying –if not scary- faces of Kouga, Ayame, Hakaku and Ginta in the morning.

At the moment, they were sitting in the back room that had a small bar, large flat-screen TV and several couches. Ayame wore her pink and blue pyjamas and Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta all sat at the bar, drinking some sort of alcohol they found.

When Kagome, Sango and Rin walked into the room in their pyjamas like Ayame, they were not at all surprised to see Kouga and Ayame fighting. Again.

"Why don't you want any?"

Ayame sighed. "I already had a sip of your drink and truth to be told I don't like Bitter very much."

Kouga shrugged and gulped back the rest of the drink, Hakaku and Ginta following suit. "Hey ladies!" they cheered when the Black Majik girls walked in and Ayame patted the empty spot beside her on the couch.

"Please," she said forcefully with a fake cheery smile on her face. "Sit down."

Sango laughed and sat down beside Ayame. "Not much of a drinker, are you?"

"Actually, I don't mind once in a while but I hate Bitter and I don't want any right now, unlike those three over there," she said, nodding her heads towards the three men at the bar.

"Where are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku?" Rin asked Ayame and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure. They came to see if you were here and when all they found were me and the to-be drunks over there, they left."

As if on cue, Kagome cell phone rang and Kagome smiled when she saw the caller ID: Inuyasha. "Here they are. Just a minute," she said and answered.

"Hey Yash where…"

"_Kagome, are Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta still drinking?"_

Kagome was shocked by the seriousness in his voice. "Yes, they are," she said, taking a glance at the three boys.

"_Damn it,"_ she heard him curse under his breath and then he came back. _"Kagome, don't tell they others, okay? All I want you to do is lock the all the doors to the room and close anything that could show the inside of the room. Turn off the main light and put on the lamps, just make sure the light is dim, got it?"_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome whispered, fear knotting in her stomach.

"_Just do what I say, don't tell the others. And Kagome…? I love you." _

_

* * *

_

**There you go! See, I'm updating faster once again! I'd say we're getting pretty close to the end of the story. About...ten chapters left? **

**Also: Okay every chapter has a title like chapter one is Hear Me, chapter two is Working it Out...etc... All of them have something in common other than being the title for my chapter. I just want to know if any of you can figureitout. All of the chapter titles (including the ones to come) have the same thing in common so let see who can figure it out before the end of the story. Good luck :)**

**Next Chapter: Safe Place To Hide**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Yay! I updated! Okay, please don't hate me for this chapter...or the ending of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**P.S. Okay good...two people got the answer to my question! I was hoping someone did!

* * *

**

Chapter 30- Safe Place to Hide

"Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded her voice shaky. "What's going on? Why did you say 'I love you' like it'd be the last time? Inuyasha?"

"_Just do as I say Kags."_

"I'm scared Inuyasha. What's wrong? What's happening?"

"_I can't tell you right now. I'm coming to get you. I will knock ten times fast on the door okay? If someone knocks but doesn't do the right code then don't let them in. Try to get Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta settled down or even better, make them sleep. Ayame could probably handle Kouga and if Hakaku and Ginta are drunk then Sango and Rin could handle them. Just lock all the doors and close off the room from everything out. Turn off the lights and leave on only one or two lamps but make sure they stay on dim."_

"But Inuyasha…"

"_Kags, I need you to do this. Be a good girl for me and do as I say. I'll explain everything later okay? I promise."_ It sounded as if he was talking to a two-year old but Kagome couldn't help but feel scared and left in the dark.

"You promise to come here?" Kagome asked and she could hear the hesitation on the other end.

"_Yes Kagome. I promise."_

"Alright. I love you…" Kagome didn't know what to feel or what to do. She didn't even know the situation and she didn't have a clue why Inuyasha was going on about this and being so…emotional.

Something big must be happening.

Kagome closed her phone and switched it to vibrate, sliding it in her pants pocket before turning to her friends.

"What did he say?" Sango asked and Kagome jogged to them.

"I think the guys have had too much to drink, don't you?" Kagome asked, hoping that they wouldn't make a big deal of it and avoiding the question.

"Nah, Kagome," Ginta said. "We…we…Hakaku did you take my beer?"

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. They have, why? What's up?"

Kagome shook her head; hopefully they didn't notice how quickly she did it. "No reason. I just think that maybe we should try to get them to lay down and sleep or something. They're going to have major hangovers in the morning, you know? I'll even dim the lights and everything."

"I guess," Sango said, perceiving that Kagome was a little off. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kagome was about to object when she realized that even though Inuyasha told her not to tell anyone, she needed help. Sango was stronger than anyone she knew and she would take this seriously.

"Yeah, sure."

Sango moved to the other side of the room and watched as when Kagome got there that she locked the door swiftly. "Something's wrong. What did Inuyasha tell you?"

"Nothing," Kagome said, rubbing her temples. "That's the problem. Listen Sango, something isn't right. We have to lock all the doors so this room is completely isolated and then we have to turn off all the lights or put them low. Unless they knock ten times fast on the door, we can't let anyone out or in and Inuyasha wanted us to see if we could calm Ginta, Hakaku and Kouga down."

"Did he tell you why?" Sango asked, biting her bottom lip.

Kagome shook her head. "No. But he was worried, I could tell. He was all open with his feelings and going on about me being good and that he loved me."

"He wouldn't be drunk too, right?" Sango asked hopefully and Kagome shook her head in alarm.

"I would know. No, something is definitely going on but we can't tell the others. I think something bad is really going to happen Sango, I feel it."

Sango gave Kagome a quick hug and nodded. "Well then, let's follow what Inuyasha said. If he's showing his feelings easily without making a smart ass comment afterwards, we may be in trouble."

Kagome laughed despite the situation. "Okay, so I'll work on the room and you work on the guys?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, can't you drive faster?" Miroku asked, worry clear on his features.

"Yes I can but not with this traffic," Sesshomaru said.

"I can't believe we fell for it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, cradling his cell phone with Kagome's phone number on display. "I knew it was him! I knew it! Damn it, why couldn't we do anything?" Inuyasha roared and sighed, already knowing the answer.

"No solid proof," Sesshomaru said bluntly and Inuyasha felt like ripping out his brother's throat. Hell, his girlfriend was in trouble and he was doing nothing but driving the limit?

"Tell me again, how the hell did we fall for it?" Inuyasha yelled once more and Sesshomaru cringed, the loud noise killing his ears.

Inuyasha meant the question to be rhetorical, not wanting to understand why he chose the mistakes he did. None of them could figure out how they were so stupid to fall for something so idiotically simple.

Of course, Miroku didn't understand the meaning of rhetorical.

"Naraku called us and wanted to meet us a couple blocks from the auditorium. The girls weren't changed yet so we didn't tell them to go back to the mansion without us so when we made it to the building, finding it to be nothing more than a building that has yet to be condemned, we figured out it was a trap."

Sesshomaru sighed. "No moron, we didn't. It wasn't until we found that note." Sesshomaru grabbed the torn and muddy piece of paper from the dashboard and threw it over to Inuyasha in the back seat.

_Kill and tell, shall we?_

The message made shivers run up and down Inuyasha's spine but it also brought him nothing short of disgust and pure burning hatred for the demon Naraku. Sure, there was no physical proof that he was behind all of it, but something in his gut told him that it was Naraku's doing.

It all made sense.

The vague impression Kagome gave of him was enough to pinpoint Naraku to the board but that was only in Inuyasha's troubled mind. Other than that, so far nothing was said about prints and no suggested motives were given.

None that would concern the police that is, since there was no God damned proof of it being true!

It was Naraku who almost raped Kagome, who tried to kill her! The framed suicide showed it as if it were as clear as daylight. The framed suicide would bring down their corporation, the popularity and innocence of Black Majik and everyone's reputation would be down the drain.

Then Tainted Pure and Spider Back Corporations would take everything, the publicity, the popularity, the money and the lives of three innocent women: Sango, Rin and Kagome…

The thought was like a harsh slap in the face. But now…now he had bigger things to deal with. The note's five computer ordinary printer's ink words echoed in his mind.

_Kill and tell, shall we?_

_Kill and tell, shall we?_

_Kill and tell, shall we?_

They had already called the police but if Naraku was so sure of himself to leave a note, he knew there was very little the police could do and therefore he called Kagome.

Kagome…

Oh God, how could he be so stupid? And to take both Sesshomaru and Miroku for just a simple "greeting!" One of them should have stayed behind.

One of them should be protecting them.

* * *

His breathing and footsteps were barely audible, he scanned the room in search of his twin, but to no avail. Cursing silently, the first noise that could be possibly heard, he stealthily ran down the halls, aware of every movement made around him.

It was then that he saw him, his brother.

His brother gave him a silent nod and pointed down the hall to his right. Smirking, he whispered a quick threat to his brother, one that was sure to make sure that his twin brother didn't screw up. His brother did nothing but give him a lifeless glare back and turning away, he ran down the hallway alone.

"Shit Juromaru," he muttered and ran down the hall after him, careful to make sure that no one with in the hall before he ran down it, chasing his brother. For a few minutes, nothing but endless plain doors were seen, with occasionally a label or symbol decorating the door. It wasn't until he turned down the third twist in the hall that he saw Juromaru, crouched down before a door staring emotionlessly at the knob.

Juromaru turned his head towards his brother and made several signs with his hands. Unlike his, Juromaru's breathing was loud and raspy though he would never talk.

Not once and quite frankly, he preferred it.

So much easier to not get caught in jail that way and just bail out his brother later, as in three months later. But that was only if they got caught.

He nodded in understanding, rethinking the symbols made from Juromaru's hands to identify the message.

_Locked. No lights. Breathing._

'So they're trying to hide on us, are they?' he thought wickedly but then his thoughts faded into hatred. 'How could they have known…unless…?'

"Damn him!" he cursed under his breath and Juromaru glared at him, both in understanding and warning. They couldn't be heard.

"He tricked us that bastard," he said and Juromaru nodded, hatred clear in his eyes though his visage was nothing less then sheer boredom. Juromaru made signals once more.

_What do we do?_

He smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

Kagome stood at the door eyes closed and mind racing. How did this happen?

'Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she felt the cool metal against her head. Taking in a deep calm breath, Kagome looked up to see a demon with long rose hair, mostly white but she couldn't tell if it was the light playing tricks on her or if she actually saw some pink in it. Cold steely eyes stared at her soullessly and Kagome thought that even Sesshomaru's eyes could never be as cold as the man's before her.

Kagome took a sideways glance to see a terrified Sango, Rin and Ayame; a sleeping drunk Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta on the couch, snoring and snorting like pigs in the mud.

'It's all my fault.'

Kagome berated her self over and over, not able to fully comprehend how it happened. One minute, she swore she was talking to Mr. Hilo who was on the other side of the door, telling her that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku had called them to take care of the situation. She swore it was him! She swore it was his _voice_.

And look where her swearing got her.

On her knees with a gun at her temple!

Kagome looked up once more to see the gun holder and shuddered. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. Whether she was insane or just extremely courageous at the moment, she didn't know, but she knew that feeling the strength she felt now would only get her dead.

If he hadn't been wearing a metal mask over his mouth, Kagome swore she would have seen him smirking. In one swift motion, as if her so-called wish was answered, he tore off his mask and Kagome gasped suddenly.

"Y-you? You! You're the one…the one that w-wrote the message! Y- You're the body g-guard!" Kagome couldn't help but let out the thousands of stutters. She couldn't think straight but at the same time, everything made sense. The familiar shiver ran down her spine and Kagome couldn't think how this could get much worse. How could she not have recognized him?

It was the bodyguard, the same one that caused shivers to run down her spine at the performance when someone got shot! He must have checked the bathroom and wrote the message!

Juromaru stood with the gun in his hands and nodded, the smirk quickly wiped away. He cocked his head to the side when he heard his brother approaching and then slowly turned his head to the door, which opened only moments later.

Kagome tried to hide the hatred in her gaze and the venom out of her voice but she couldn't, vaguely thinking that it was probably due to Inuyasha's lack in care of how he sounded like when talking to someone he hated. Kagome couldn't help but let a tear fall down as she spoke harsh words to the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're at the wrong end to be saying bold things like that woman," he said, his voice raspy like the man's besides her breathing.

"I don't give a damn! What the hell do you want with me? And if it's just me you want, then leave them out of this!" Kagome shouted, pointing towards her friends.

She knew that her bravery was most likely costing her valuable time of life but she didn't care. Her anger was at such a high level that she couldn't think clearly anymore. Irrational thoughts and damned curses ran through her normally clean mind.

"You bastard!" Kagome growled when he didn't answer. "Tell me damn it and let them go!"

At one moment, Kagome saw several different emotions run through the newcomer's face, varying from shock to hatred and then smug. Kagome flinched when he took a step towards her but didn't let out a cry when he slapped her face, hard and without mercy. Vaguely she tasted blood coming from inside of her mouth and another stray tear fell.

"Shut up bitch! I do the talking, got that?"

Kagome didn't do anything, afraid for her life and afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth –something along the lines of sarcasm and damning came to her mind but she forced the words down.

The newcomer smirked and Kagome couldn't help but notice how much the two looked alike. She guessed they were twin brothers since they both had the lavender hair and the steely green eyes but at that moment, Kagome was more afraid of the one with a gun in his hand, the gun that was pointed at her temple.

It was then that Kagome jolted at the sound of a growl. Kagome turned her head around to see Kouga, standing weakly with Ayame pulling him down, tears in her eyes. The growl was low, but eventually it became high-pitched…and then low again…and then somewhere in the middle.

The newcomer laughed, the effects of the alcohol on Kouga obvious to him. Kouga, of course, in his state of oblivion waltz up to the laughing guy and punched him. Kagome didn't know whether to cheer or gasp at Kouga's actions. Her captor hadn't been expecting that blow in the least but it only made him stumble back slightly. He curled his lips revealing two fangs and when Kouga growled once more, Kagome was surprised to see that the man holding the gun at her temple wasn't even remotely interested in Kouga. He just watched on as his brother and the drunken Kouga fought.

Kagome looked at the gun with a sidelong glance and realized it was now or never. Trying to remain calm to make her attack as sudden as possible, Kagome only braced at the last moment before striking her hand upwards to knock the gun out of her attacker's hands.

Her attacker hissed at her, the steely eyes sending chills up and down her spine. Kagome heard the clatter as the gun dropped beside her foot and without even hesitation he bent down and grabbed the gun. Kagome kicked out her foot but he only grabbed it and twisted it slightly, forcing her to go down to the ground on her stomach. Next, he grabbed her long raven locks and pulled her up, throwing her into the wall until Kagome's breathing was ragged.

From the sidelines, Sango, Ayame and Rin watched as Kouga somewhat fought one of the men and the other hurt Kagome. Sango couldn't take it anymore and stood up, only to have Kouga's attacker swing by her and punch her in the gut. Sango's breath was lost and everyone could hear laughing. Ayame stared in horror as she watched Kouga laugh, leaning against the wall weakly for support. It was then that Kouga hiccupped and within a matter of seconds, fell to the floor, out cold.

Ayame would've come up with some witty remark about it if only the situation had been nothing like the current one. Ayame stood up and rushed to Kouga, Rin already at Sango's side. Sango was knocked out and her attacker was now beside Kagome, staring down evilly towards her.

Kagome's eyes were closed but she was still awake, her hair still in the man with the gun's grasp and also leaning against the wall to steady her self.

"Inuyasha," she whispered but the brother of the one holding her walked up to her and laughed.

"Like he's going to be able to help you now," he said with a grin and pulled a gun out of his leather jacket's pocket. "I have a message for you…"

It was then that he stopped so abruptly and lowered his gun, his eyes almost glazing over before he smirked. "Bastard," he muttered and nodded to his brother who grabbed Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. She beat him as hard as she could but after being thrown around she was drained and Kagome couldn't help but think of the night in the alley.

But Inuyasha had saved her.

He would again though, wouldn't he?

She watched as her captor carried her out of the room and out of her friends' view. The other man stood before the door as they walked away, obviously threatening them with some harsh words. Kagome closed her eyes, sleep starting to overwhelm her. She just couldn't grasp reality. It was like it was all a dream…

_Bang_

Kagome jolted upwards and looked at the door that started to fade from view, there the man stood, gun ready with his finger on the trigger but she knew it was already too late.

It had already been shot.

Sobs and screams echoed the room and Kagome thrashed out, throwing her captor off-balance though all he did was bring her down and put a strong arm around her neck, crushing her air supply and putting the gun once more to her temple.

She prayed silently, hoping Inuyasha would come.

_I need you…_

The conversation previously rang in her mind and Kagome couldn't help but have tears fall down freely from her face, for her friends and for Inuyasha. Who had been shot? Why had he fired the gun? Why, why, why, why, why, why?

"_Just do what I say, don't tell the others. And Kagome…? I love you." _

"_But Inuyasha…"_

"_Kags, I need you to do this. Be a good girl for me and do as I say. I'll explain everything later okay? I promise."_

"_You promise to come here?"_

"_Yes Kagome. I promise…"_

He promised.

He promised damn it!

Kagome watched in horror as her captor kicked down the door in front of them, the object falling to the floor with a long resounding bang and Kagome cringed.

_Sango, Rin, Ayame, Hakaku, Ginta, Kouga…_

'Which one of them got shot? Who was crying?' Kagome thought worriedly as more tears streamed down her face. 'Who damn it? I need to know! It's my entire fault… All my fault…'

Her calves banged painfully as he dragged her up the stairs and once again she was reminded at about the other attack, the one at her apartment. He was dragging her down the stairs…cutting her…he was so close to killing her.

But Inuyasha had come and saved her.

Would he make it this time?

'He promised me,' Kagome thought, the thought not relieving her when she remembered the hesitance in his voice. The fear.

Kagome tried to kick, to scream, to hurt this man that was hurting her with all that she had but nothing worked. She was too tired and her adrenaline rush was gone. She was as good as dead.

'Who is he?' Kagome wondered. 'He's not the same attacker. He's the bodyguard. The one that wrote the message on my mirror… He must be working for whoever that man is…'

Finally, Kagome gave one last kick and seemed to hit him in a fairly sore spot because all she heard was a small grunt. Nothing else was done. He was mute, silent, never speaking.

Was it because of his task or because he couldn't?

Kagome could hear his raspy breathing and felt his hot breath making her neck tingle, her hair dripping with sweat and face streaming with tears. From behind she could hear another set of footprints, her captor's brother most likely.

"Comfy?" she heard his raspy voice ask and Kagome struggled to bit down a comment that she almost voiced. The man holding her stopped and turned around, allowing her to get another good look at his brother.

Probably the last face she'd see.

'No!' Kagome thought. 'Don't think such things! Inuyasha's coming!'

She gasped when she saw his face near hers and screamed when his lips was only inches from hers. He licked his lips hungry and closed the gap, her captor not letting her go only restraining her further. Her scream of rage gave him the entrance he needed into her mouth and Kagome squeezed her eyes tight, wishing it were all a dream. His tongue searched hers and Kagome struggled to force him out but nothing worked. Finally, she clamped her teeth down hard on his tongue, clenching them until she tasted his blood and let go, panting for breath and tasting the coppery taste of her blood with his.

"Bitch!" he screamed and slapped her across the face.

Kagome gave him an icy glare but didn't say anything. She needed to waste time. She needed to slow them down. She needed a safe place to hide.

For an instant, she felt the warmth of Inuyasha's arms encircling her but when the man's raspy voice came again, her false security was gone and she was alone once more.

"Hurry it up," he called to his brother. "They're coming."

Kagome's heart almost leaped for joy but then shattered when she realized that that could be a double standard. Who was coming? Was it Inuyasha? The police? Or was it their accomplices?

'Please Inuyasha,' she begged, her silent prayer leaving her mind as a tear left her cheek, the salty droplet falling to the ground as she was dragged up the long steep stairs once more, more bruises forming.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or fear more when they reached the top level, a heavy metal door with the label _Roof Entrance_ on it.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" Kagome whispered, making the mistake of showing her fear of the unknown.

Once more a raspy laugh came and the man looked at her, his gun cocked towards her. "Don't worry," he said with an evil smirk. His voice was chilling and Kagome felt shivers run down her spine. The hard body she was pressed against gave her no warmth or security either, probably because he was the one that had bashed her into the wall.

Why her?

Kagome thought of all the questions she had asked, all the fears she had recognized and everything came spilling out. She had been asking too many 'why's, too many 'what's and way too many 'ifs.' Nothing was solid and yet everything was reality, a hard slap full of pain through one powerful stroke.

"I'm not going to kill you," he continued, not noticing his victim's inner turmoil.

"Then why?" Kagome cried out, the tears falling fresh once more. "Why did you shoot my friends? Why are you taking me? Where are you taking me? What are you going to do to me?"

Kagome bit her lip until her own blood drew, trying to contain the thousands of questions. She was slapped once more and her teeth dug into her full lip, more copper tasting crimson mixing with spit in her mouth, though it just seemed to turn her throat completely dry.

"Shut up," he growled and went to open the door, growling once again when it was locked. Then, he smiled and Kagome's eyes widened in revulsion and dread as she saw his hands disappear, slowly taking another transformation. Two scythes replaced the once normal looking human hands and Kagome realized that for the first time she had seen a demon actually use a power like that. Most demons kept to themselves, mostly using speed or strength but rarely transforming or show such a power.

In once swift move, his scythe hand sliced the doorknob and a click unlocked the door. Shoving it open with his weight, his lavender hair blew in the wind as they stood on the roof of the auditorium building, at least twenty stories high.

Kagome screamed slightly as the wind ruffled her hair, teasing her and mocking her. She looked straight ahead but it did nothing to quell her fear. She could see over some buildings and rooftops, the roof she stood on higher than most in the area. The thought of the drop below was frightening, maddening but he told her he wasn't going to kill her.

Fat chance.

He walked to the edge and smirked, crossing his arms and stood with his toes over the edge, the rest of his feet planted firmly on the ground. He was on the very edge of the roof and Kagome could only hope that a strong gust of wind would give him that push he deserved off the building, but of course, it didn't happen.

"They're here."

The man holding her let her go and Kagome, surprised at first, went down to her knees and crawled near the edge. She knew she was playing with fire, one good kick could send her flying over the edge, but she had to know. She had to know who was coming, who was here.

When the man smirking took a step closer to her, Kagome flung herself backwards and crawled back, scrambling to stand up and get away from the edge as far as possible. She stole a glance at the rooftop's entrance and wondered vaguely if she should try to make a run for it. She knew she probably wouldn't make it. The two demons and a stray bullet were definitely faster than her, but she had to try.

"Don't even think about it," the one brother said and Kagome whipped her head to face him, cringing at his smug smile. "I'm faster than you and I can sure as hell shoot you at any time. If you think you have a chance in making it down the stairs, you're sadly mistaken."

"So much for not killing me," Kagome grumbled, not afraid of making remarks. She winced as he stepped closer but when he noticed it, he smiled wickedly and backed away, as if just the look of pure terror on her face was enough satisfaction.

"I don't think I ever finished. I said I wouldn't kill you…yet."

Kagome chocked on a sob but held it in and jumped when she felt a vibration at her side: her cell phone. Obviously, both demons picked up on the inaudible sound because they stared at her but Kagome looked the other way, as if she never felt it.

"Answer it."

Kagome looked toward the man that talked, he was the only one that ever did.

"I said answer it bitch!" he yelled and Kagome shook, fumbling with the cell phone in her pocket and pulling it out, pressing the answer button and hearing Inuyasha's voice.

"_Kagome! Where are you! I'm in the parking lot!"_

Kagome looked up to the demons in front of her, not wanting to get killed. She wanted to hear Inuyasha's voice. The demon who talked nodded and Kagome closed her eyes, tears welling up in them once again.

"Don't stop talking," was all Kagome said.

"_What are you talking about? Kags, where the hell are you?"_

"Answer him," the demon in front of her said with a glare and Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha, I'm on the roof. Don't come up after me."

"_Who's got you? Is it Naraku?"_

Kagome's face crumpled up in confusion at the name Naraku. What would he have anything to do with this? She heard a bitter laugh coming from the demon and before she could question it, he grabbed the cell phone out of her hand and started speaking into it.

"No, this isn't Naraku. That's bastard doesn't control us."

Kagome couldn't here what Inuyasha was saying but she knew he was screaming.

"You don't believe we're on the roof?" she heard the demon say, his voice mocking and cruel. He took one look at Kagome and then, before she knew what was happening once again, she was dangling in mid-air.

Kagome screamed when nothing solid lay at her feet and Kagome grasped the air that held her up by her hair. The pain was excruciating and Kagome couldn't help but let the tears flow.

Below she heard sirens, shouts and a strong voice coming from a loud speaker. It was telling the demons something. Probably put her down on the rooftop safely or crap like that. Kagome couldn't hear it. She didn't want to hear it. She wanted to hear Inuyasha's voice.

She wanted to be in his arms with that security, that safe place to hide like he always provided.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes flew open at the desperate sound of Inuyasha's voice. She pulled herself to the arm of her captor, who now threw her cell phone over the edge.

With a jerk, Kagome was thrown onto the roof roughly and she was cut up, the rocky cement roof cutting her arms and legs. One large cut on her face drew blood and the sting was almost unbearable as tiny fragments of rock and dirt clung to the seeping blood.

Kagome cried with every tear, adding to the pain on her cheek with the burning salt. "Inuyasha," she whimpered. "Save me, please."

The demon that threw her turned around to face the roof entrance, as did his mute twin brother. Another several shots filled the air and Kagome stayed lowered to the ground, wishing to disappear.

"Damn it Juromaru!"

Kagome looked up, her blurry vision limited but able to see the crumpling of the mute's body to the roof, sprawling in an awkward position. Unexpectedly she was jerked upwards, and the feeling of flying flowed through her. It wasn't until she noticed she was falling off the building, hanging over the shoulder of the remaining demon.

Kagome wailed and screamed, thrashing her body everywhere but when the feeling off her body escaping the demon's grasp she screamed harder and grabbed him as hard as she could, not wanting to fall to her death.

The demon landed with inhuman grace and Kagome's screaming ceased but started again once gunshots could be heard. The demon fired and Kagome sobs, burying her face in his lavender hair, which was her only protection.

She couldn't tell what had happened next, but all of a sudden, she was being pulled off of her captor's shoulders and her captor was being wrestled to the ground. More fires were shot and another went down. He was beaten with their **baton** sticks and eventually all went quiet. She opened her eyes and saw a demon policewoman carrying her, bringing her over to the ambulance at a rushed pace.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and the woman shushed her.

"It's okay now," she said soothingly and Kagome felt her body relaxing. "Inuyasha's coming and so are all your friends. They're waiting for you."

Kagome smiled briefly and just let everything flow away from her mind. She had some peace at last, but what about Inuyasha? Sango? Rin? Ayame? Hakaku? Ginta? Kouga? Sesshomaru? Miroku?

"Kagome!" voices cried and Kagome opened her eyes as she was lowered onto a stretcher just outside the ambulance. Immediately, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku crowded around her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Kagome said quietly, more tears running down. She didn't think they would ever stop. Not now, not ever.

"Shhh," Rin hushed and Kagome gasped and choked on a sob when she was Rin's arm was bandaged up and in a sling.

"Rin, what happened? Did he…?"

"He tried," Rin said, cutting her off. "He just grazed my arm. Nothing big. How are you?"

Kagome laughed. "Peachy."

"What did he do to you Kagome?" Miroku asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing other than a couple hits."

"What was his name?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome shrugged.

"One of them got shot on the roof and I know his name was Juromaru since his twin brother cursed him when he died. I don't know the other one though. Where are Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta?"

"Sleeping," Ayame said grimly. "Kouga was hurt a bit but the other two are sleeping like nothing happened."

Just then, the policewoman that carried Kagome over to the stretcher jogged to them. "Please. I'm sorry but I need you all to split up. Some of you go in the police cars over there where one of us is waiting while we take Ms. Higurashi to the hospital. We don't want any of you hurt."

Kagome smiled warmly at the group, the sun starting to rise over the building. It was around six in the morning judging by the sun and Kagome wanted to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, an imaginary shot would resound through the air and she would open her eyes wide. She wouldn't be able to sleep.

"I'm going with her."

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, his face pale but other than that, he seems his normal self. He hadn't spoken once while everyone was there and Kagome wondered how he was doing.

The policewoman nodded. "Fine. Just stay out of their way if they're going to do something."

"It's not the first time I've been in an ambulance," Inuyasha said abruptly, not meeting Kagome's gaze and a pang hit her. What was wrong with him?

All the demon woman did was nod and run off and Kagome was lifted to the ambulance but before they could put her in, disaster struck once more.

"Kageromaru, I arrest you for…" Mr. Hilo started, cuffing the demon captor named Kageromaru and leading him to the car. Everyone watched, as he was lead to the police car, growling and struggling with bloody bruises from being force down.

Forever after, no one would have understood what had happened next. Suddenly, someone wearing all black appeared in the middle of the scene, his gun held with perfect aim.

Two shots were fired. Hitting their targets with perfect aim.

Orders and shouts were issued and Ayame, Sango and Rin clung to the men with them, everyone looking away in sadness and unease. When Kagome was rushed into the ambulance and finally left alone with Inuyasha, she jumped on him, crying her heart out from the death that surrounded her.

Kageromaru and Mr. Hilo were dead.

* * *

**Next Chapter: _Fairytales_**

**Okay, for those of you that don't know, I have another story out. It's called ImaginaryIt's rated M and more mystery, suspence, horror type deal. There's still romance in it and it's rated M basically for the way I describe things. It has a different writing style too. Anyways, if you want to check it out, feel free and pretty soon I will have another one the way!**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the last chapter and not explaining who got the correct answer on my little question on what all the chapter titles have in common. It is TheUltimatePrankster and Alaiyna. The reason I hadn't put your names before is because I was in a rush (to go to the cottage to KITE TUBE! WOOT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the lyrics…blah blah blah. Now these things are getting annoying…**

**

* * *

Chapter 31- Fairytales**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. Kagome took in a deep breath and smelled Inuyasha's masculine scent, remembering when she asked Inuyasha to sleep in the same bed with her that night. She had been so afraid.

In such a short time, there had been so much hurt, so much loss, so much death…

So much to cope with…

Kagome didn't know whether to cry or shout, whether to go back asleep and wake up, having the never-ending nightmare end up being just that: a terrible nightmare or wake up and face the facts.

Kagome chose the latter but she didn't move from her position. Her one arm was wrapped around Inuyasha's waist and her head rested on his chest. His left arm held her body closer to him while his left stroked her hair and Kagome couldn't help but be thankful for Inuyasha to be with her right now.

"I love you," she whispered into his t-shirt subconsciously and Kagome sighed.

"I love you too."

Kagome tilted her head upwards to see Inuyasha, his ears swivelling towards her and his amber eyes taking her in. "Oh, morning Inuyasha."

"You finally woke up," he said, smiling slightly at Kagome's confused face.

"You mean you were awake before me? Why didn't you just leave?"

Inuyasha shook his head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kagome smirked, knowing there was more to it than what he was telling her. "Is that all?"

Inuyasha squinted at her as if by doing so he could tell how she could be a mind reader. "Yes," he said slowly.

"Okay then," Kagome said, sadness showing in her features.

'Dammit!' Inuyasha thought. The sight of Kagome miserable was tearing him up inside. He had been so worried about her last night, so angry at himself for not being there with her. 'But why does she make me have to say it?'

"Okay fine then," Inuyasha said, practically repeating her words, his voice almost sounding sulky. "I wanted to spend some alone time with you, even if you were still asleep. After last night…I didn't exactly want to wake you…and I didn't want to…let you go."

Kagome almost cried it was so romantic (in her view), in an odd sort of way. It was like she was in a fairytale, with twisted plots, romantic times, the one she hated ends up being the one she loved…that sort of thing.

"Thank you," she whispered and snuggled into him more.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry," he said, burying his face into the crook of her neck, repeated the words over and over as if he had to convince her.

"Hush Yash," she said quietly and pulled away from him so she could look at his face. "It's not your fault. You called me, you told me what to do. It was my stupid fault for thinking they were police. I should've waited for you."

"But I left you without telling! I went on a wild goose chase only to find out it was a trap and that you were in danger! I couldn't save you from Naraku!"

"Naraku?" Kagome asked. "You mean the founder of Spider Back Corporations? What does he have to do with it?"

"He's…he's…_him_. I can't believe after hearing your description I couldn't match it up to him before but…"

"Wait a minute," Kagome said, interrupting Inuyasha before he could finish. "You're telling me that Naraku Onigumo, owner of Spider Back Corporations, is my stalker? My killer?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think the first time was merely chance that you two met but the second time, he wanted to…finish…and since you were with us already he tried to frame it as suicide. Everything for us would shut down, publicity and reputation and then…well, you know."

Kagome nodded her head. "That's extremely scary to think of," Kagome said and Inuyasha pulled her tightly to his chest.

"No duh stupid," he said quietly and when she tilted her head upwards to retort, he kissed her on the lips. She rolled onto her back, Inuyasha hovering over her with his weight on his arms at the side her head. They pulled away for air but it was then, at that moment, he smelt something other than Kagome. The smell was all over her body, reminding him of the torture she was put through early that morning but then he realized…the smell was on her lips as well.

It was that demon –Kageromaru- the one that had been shot.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha growled.

"What the hell did he do to you Kagome?"

Kagome was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Him! Kageromaru! He kissed you, didn't he? Dammit Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome stared at her for a long time but the glare didn't stop when she spoke. "I was too happy to see you and too relieved to be alive to care, Yash. It slipped my mind. I was tired."

"But he kissed you!" Inuyasha cried, outraged and sat up, looking around Kagome's bedroom for a moment, unable to look her in the eye.

"What do I have to do?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, surprised that she spoke up. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed and sat up as well. "What do I have to do to get his scent off because face it Inuyasha, you will never be able to kiss me again if that scent is still there."

"I'm still going to remember though," Inuyasha said, startled that she would try anything to just so he could kiss her.

"I don't expect you to ever forget," Kagome said flippantly. "But if every time you lean down to kiss me you smell that…demon on me, you know you're going to get too pissed off to do anything."

Inuyasha huffed, a little peeved that she knew him so well to know his behaviour or what he would do. "I would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"This is so grade two Inuyasha, can we just discuss this?"

"Fine. Just, brush your teeth a lot and use tons of mouthwash. It'll fade eventually."

"Thanks Yash," Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek. She hopped off her bed and stared at the alarm clock on her nightstand. "Wow, it's three in the afternoon?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said solemnly. "Not much sleep really."

"Around seven hours isn't bad," Kagome said.

"Maybe but I prefer the good ten hours sleep. Much better than seven you know," he said with a smirk and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha winced.

"We had reservations at a fancy restaurant tonight. We planned it a long time ago to celebrate your last day of your first tour but because of what happened Miroku cancelled it," he said, looking at her with serious amber orbs. "We'll probably stay here or something tonight. The chef can cook us up a good meal if he's in a good mood."

After a moment of thinking, Kagome nodded her head. "I think I'll help," Kagome said. "I haven't been cooking in a long time. I kind of miss it."

"Great. I'll go tell Sesshomaru and Miroku. They're already up."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked. "You were with me."

Inuyasha cringed, remembering what he had heard through the door. "Let's just say when you're in desperate situations you tend to be desperate to be held. In Miroku and Sango's case anyways."

"Oh, so they were…kissing?" Kagome asked, making an understatement purposely.

"Nothing too far but it _was _in the hall."

"You poor thing."

"Feh."

Well, at least he was back to normal.

* * *

Kagome worked furiously on her meal, helping the chef –also known as Miki-, as the food slowly but perfectly got ready. Tirelessly, the two worked together and finally they were almost done.

"Five minutes for this to settle and we should be good," Kagome called over her shoulder to Miki who nodded in return.

"Two minutes here."

Kagome took a small baby-spoon out of the drawer next to the sink and walked back to the food Miki had told her to prepare. She had no clue what it was, other than the fact that it smelled delicious. Putting the baby-spoon in the bowl for a taste test, Kagome moaned in delight at the taste.

"Miki! What is this? It's amazing!"

Miki winked at her and smiled. "My secret recipe."

Kagome had to fight with herself to stop tasting the food after her seventh taste of it. Miki came up from behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "The food is ready; may I test my own meal?"

Kagome nodded and handed another spoon the chef, watching as it was tried.

"Needs more salt," Miki said finally and opened up the spice cupboard high above her and grabbed the container of salt, only sprinkling a tiny bit in before stirring it and declaring it perfect.

"I thought it was perfect before," Kagome murmured.

"Kagome, call the others for dinner and freshen yourself up. You have flour and paprika all over you."

Kagome looked down to her clothes and sighed when she saw the rubbed in splotches of spice. The apron around her did nothing to protect her arms or back, so thanking Miki, Kagome ran out of the kitchen and into her room to change.

When she opened her bedroom door, Kagome quickly ran to her closet and pulled a pair of jeans and a flattering red top. She realized that even though they were just celebrating it at their house, this was still their dinner for finishing the tour, so quickly Kagome grabbed a pair of gold earrings. She fumbled with the backs of them and when she finally got the first one on, Kagome cursed as she dropped the backing of the other earring on her red duvet. Carefully, Kagome smoothed out the top of it and gradually worked herself on the bed when she didn't find it on the edge.

"Ah ha!" Kagome cheered to herself when she found the golden backing and then putting her final earring on, Kagome turned to lie on her back for a second before calling everyone up.

And that's when she saw her revenge.

Kagome couldn't help but let a little giggle escape her.

* * *

Everybody was seated at the table and eating their food with bits of conversation in between. Miroku and Sesshomaru were seating at the heads of the table with Rin and Sango on one side and Inuyasha and Kagome on the other. Everything went smoothly, no arguments, no slapping, no nothing. Until Miroku spoke up that is, and set the room for lively if not active conversation.

"Alright girls, I have something to tell you," Miroku started and everyone looked up to him, waiting for him to speak. "Today I got a letter from Play -you know the music station on TV- and they have decided to start a contest."

"Okay," Kagome said, probing Miroku for more information.

"What kind of contest Miroku?" Rin asked and Miroku smiled.

"A contest of the best."

"As in…"

Miroku just smiled and Sango, along with everyone else, still didn't get it.

"Miroku! Just tell us what's it's about!" Sango shouted, exasperated. She was still too tired from her lack of sleep last night.

"Okay, okay, I will," he said, sighing because all the fun was over. "Play has decided to host a contest, presenting the world with the four top bands of this year. Even though Black Majik just came out, they would like for you to be in it. There isn't really a prize other than to be crowned 'Best Band of 2005' but you get to compete live against some of the greatest."

"So, it's just kind of a fun little contest or what?" Rin asked.

"It's supposed to be but it isn't at all. This title can send profits flying, especially if you do really well. It works like this: you present one day and perform a song and people can vote online or by phone. If you get the lowest amount of votes, you're basically off the show and then the next three battle it out. It's fundamentally like a concert, only you perform once a week and people vote to see if they want to keep you on the show or not."

"I don't know," Kagome said, getting the same looks from Sango and Rin. "Who are the bands we're to face against?"

Miroku smiled at this, the usual competitive twinkle in his eyes. Kagome could tell by that look that he was going to get them to be in this contest, but how?

"The Resurrected, CNT and…Tainted Pure."

Kagome's head shot up. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha who nodded and then at Sango and Rin. They both looked equally as surprised. If they entered this contest to be the best, they would have to defeat Tainted Pure.

Something, Sango and Rin knew, that Kagome had always wanted to do.

She wanted revenge on Kikyo and that was exactly how to do it.

"We'll do it," Kagome said abruptly and Miroku nodded as if he didn't know Kagome was about to say that.

"Kagome, are you sure? I want to beat them just as badly but…do you want to confront her again?" Sango asked gently and Kagome gave a small smile.

"I'll have to deal with it some time, won't I? Why not now?"

"Then we're with you Kagome," Rin said, shooting a look at Sango who smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled," Miroku said. "The contest starts on the 19th of September so that's another…"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nineteen days, maybe?"

Miroku snapped his fingers and pointed at Sesshomaru. "That's it."

"So what songs do we have to play? We don't have to make any more up do we?" Sango asked, biting her lower lip.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure most of the bands are just singing songs from their CDs but there's nothing against performing new songs."

"Then let's just play ones we already have," Rin said. "And if we want to write a new song then we will. Let's just play it by year."

"Sounds good," Kagome agreed and stood up, looking at Sesshomaru. "Do you have the time?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Seven-thirty."

"Why? Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked; a hint of worry in his voice that only Kagome could hear.

"I'm just going to the park. Do you want to come?" she asked him, knowing that he would come whether he wanted to or not. She could tell he was still beating himself up about what had happened last night through early morning and she was hoping that she could get him to stop being so angry with himself.

"Sure," he said indifferently but Kagome hid the inward smile that could tell he was only acting.

"We won't be long but if we are don't wait up," Kagome said and walked out, Inuyasha close behind her.

"Do you think they would?" Inuyasha asked, doubtful that any of them would care if they got back late or not.

"Probably not but with everything that's happening, you never know."

Inuyasha nodded, not really knowing how to comment on her last remark.

Together they walked towards the Kagome's bedroom so she could grab her jean jacket, the nights getting colder. Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and quickly ran into her closet to grab her jacket. She was hoping she would be too quick for Inuyasha so he wouldn't come in her room, but of course, she was wrong and Inuyasha was beside her bed. Kagome inwardly gasped for almost right above his head was her revenge on him and she didn't want to blow that yet. 'I just pray…' she started to think when she watched her boyfriend.

Inuyasha collapsed on her bed with his eyes closed.

'…That he won't lie on my bed…'

Kagome hastily ran up to her bed and jumped on him, making sure she was over top of him so that she could block out her revenge that hung on her ceiling.

Inuyasha opened his eyes in brief surprise and then smirked. "What are you doing?"

'Hoping you don't look at my surprise for you…'

"Nothing…"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said; his eyebrow quirking up. "Tell me."

"Well…"

Suddenly, Inuyasha looked past her head and his eyes squinted as if he was trying to make something out. Kagome squealed and then quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha immediately responded and when they pulled away, he smirked cockily. "Was that what you didn't want to tell me? That you just wanted a kiss?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. If she said no, he would only press the matter further, if she said yes, he'd think she was just some idiot girlfriend that was afraid to take a kiss from him even though he'd took thousands from her.

Deciding on doing neither, Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and then stood up, jerking Inuyasha up with her abruptly. "Come on!" Kagome urged. "It's getting dark and I want to go to the park!"

"Any particular reason why?" Inuyasha asked as he was half-dragged and half-pulled down the stairs by a frantic Kagome.

"Not really. I just feel like it," she said shrugging. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Mine," Inuyasha said. "And before you ask, I'm driving."

Kagome pouted but did nothing about it and put on her shoes, walking out of the door after Inuyasha. When they made it to the car, Kagome hurriedly jumped in the front seat where the driver sat, smiling triumphantly at Inuyasha.

"I'm driving!" she cheered but her cheer ended in a squeal when she felt her body being lifted and soon she was bridal style in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome crossed her hands over her chest and pouted. "That's not fair."

"Think of it as a good thing I can lift you out so easily."

"How is that a good thing?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Well if a half-demon like me can't lift a woman out of a car then I think it's safe to say that she would need to lose weight."

Kagome thought about that for a moment. "True…but it's not fair!" Kagome whined and dramatically put her hand to her forehead and fainted. She tilted her head back far, letting her raven hair fan everywhere and giving a theatrical sigh of distraught.

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha murmured as he carried Kagome to the other side of the car and miraculously opened it with his ring and pinkie finger. She still wasn't 'conscious' by the time he put her in her seat so rolling his eyes; Inuyasha muttered the words 'Drama Queen.'

"Ah yes," Kagome said abruptly, her eyes still closed and her hand still on her forehead. "But I'm _your_ Drama Queen."

Inuyasha smirked and shut the door, hopping in on his side and starting the car.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Inuyasha asked her and Kagome shot up, making a phenomenal recovery from her unconscious state.

"Hey!" she yelled indignant and stuck her tongue out at him.

"How mature," Inuyasha said smirking and Kagome feigned hurt. "Oh please," Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "You're acting like Miroku."

"Probably. While his acts of fake hurt have rubbed off on me, his perverted-like ways have rubbed off on you."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Then you're dating a pervert."

Kagome smiled, rubbing behind his right ear when he growled at her touch. "I guess I am."

Inuyasha was already driving on the road when she continued to rub his ears and soon his eyes started to close. Shaking his head, Inuyasha swatted her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking confused. "I thought you like it when I rubbed your ears."

"I do Kags," Inuyasha said, embarrassment starting to overwhelm him. "But unless you want to drive in a ditch, I'd suggest you stop."

Kagome was still slightly confused but shrugged and turned on the radio. She played with the stations until she heard a familiar song start to play.

"_So feel the burn of my desire._

"_I want a man by my side,_

"_Not a boy who runs and hides._

"_Are you going to fight for me?_

"_Die for me? _

"_Live and breathe for me?_

"_Do you care for me 'cause if you don't then just leave!"_

"Hey! That's me!" Kagome yelled, smiling from ear to ear. She listened a bit longer and heard the familiar lyrics of Black Majik's song Walk Away. She heard Sango and Rin's singing in the background as the song ended and Kagome couldn't shake the fact that their song was on the radio.

_Their _song…

Kagome listened a bit longer; deciding easily that this station was her new favourite. I wonder why…? It was then that she heard another song, and Kagome's thoughts reeled back on her.

On the radio, played loud and clear, was the unmistakable sound of Kikyo's voice. Kagome bristled but thought that she should listen to it, to see how Tainted Pure was holding up. Black Majik had to size up the competition, especially Tainted Pure.

Kagome's eyes turned as wide as saucers when she heard one part of the song and Kagome slapped her hand desperately at the window. Inuyasha got the hint right away and pulled to the side of the road, unlocking the door immediately. Kagome got out and gagged, spitting out whatever awful taste was there and then finally, Kagome got back in.

"Sorry. I think I just vomited into my mouth."

Inuyasha nodded. "Pleasant."

"Well, it's not everyday you hear Kikyo panting on the radio like she's having a freaking orgasm."

Inuyasha jerked forward, trying to stifle that laugh that eventually escaped him at Kagome's dry humour. When the same part came back on the song, Kagome made a gagging sound and punched the radio off, cursing Kikyo.

"Perfect," she said, a small smile playing at her lips.

"What's perfect?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome started to smirk much like her boyfriend.

"Well, I just thought our recent experience would be a great conversation starter for the next time I see her. Do you think so Yash?"

Inuyasha laughed harder and put the car into drive, started down the street again. Eventually, after many more rude comments and a couple more station changes, Inuyasha decided to stop for gas and Kagome waited patiently inside, looking out at the dark night at the stores around them. She almost shrieked when she saw it.

An ice cream parlour!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, opening the car door and startling Inuyasha.

"What? What's wrong?"

Kagome got out and pointed to the ice cream parlour across the street. "Can we get ice cream? My treat? Please!" Kagome begged and Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh come on Yash!" Kagome pleaded. "After that terrible song with Kikyo I think I need some type of comfort food!"

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed, finishing with the pump and paying for it on the machine attached to it. Promptly he jumped in the car and started it once more, driving across the four lanes to get to the parking lot on the other side. Kagome got out the second the locks unlocked and squealed in excitement.

"I haven't had ice cream for…forever!"

"Obviously not," Inuyasha said, noting Kagome's behaviour.

"Come on!" Kagome urged and ran it, Inuyasha close behind.

The minute they saw two girls working at the cash stop talking and stare at them intently, Kagome wondered if maybe they should have taken the drive-thru.

"Um, hi…" Kagome started. "Can I have…?"

"Kagome Higurashi?" one girl blurted out as she accusingly pointed towards the raven hair girl.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said politely.

"It's Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Ha! It's Inuyasha!" the girl's friend screamed and jumped up and down happily, chanting those words over and over again.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but when Kagome rocked back and nudged him with her butt, Inuyasha stumbled back slightly and smirked. "Hey."

A chorus of squeals escaped the girls and they jumped into each other's arms.

"They aren't overreacting in the slightest," Kagome whispered so low that Inuyasha could barely hear it.

"I know," he said and then stepped forward. "Hey, um, we came to get ice cream. Can we get…?"

"Can you sign my t-shirt?" the first girl asked Inuyasha and Kagome and they nodded. Quickly signing both girls' shirts, Kagome was about to ask for her dessert when the second girl asked another question.

"So you guys _are _dating? I told you Fee!" the second girl cheered and Kagome smiled awkwardly.

"Well, can I please get a chocolate…"

"Will you marry me?" the Fee girl asked Inuyasha but the second girl slapped the back of her head.

"Ouch! Em! What was that for?"

"Inuyasha's obviously taken!" Em said in a huff. "By Kagome! Honestly Felicity."

Felicity sighed. "At least I tried. Oh well."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, getting slightly ticked off with the whole thing. "Can we please just get our ice cream?"

"Sure! Sure!" Felicity chirped. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a chocolate hot fudge sundae please," Kagome said. "Medium."

"I'll get the same thing," Inuyasha said with a shrug and Kagome handed the girls the money.

Em took the money with a smile and quickly got to work with her friend Felicity on the ice cream. "Come again!" Em said and Kagome laughed.

"Will do."

"We will?" Inuyasha asked jokingly when they jumped in his Maserati convertible and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Of course we will!"

Inuyasha started to continue driving to the park, now only five minutes away. Since it only took Inuyasha a minute and a half to finish his medium cup sundae, he was soon begging Kagome for some of hers, which she gave up.

Albeit, reluctantly.

"Please?" Inuyasha pleaded and pouted, making Kagome sigh with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha parked the car before stealing the ice cream off her spoon and then got out, the park's air still and peaceful. Kagome got out, finishing the last of the ice cream sundae in her cup and throwing it out in the garbage bin nearby. "Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said, starting to jog as she made her way to the jungle gym in the sand that lay a bit ahead of them. "I want to go on the swings!"

Though the sky was dark, Kagome's face shone as if it was as bright as day with the sun shining down on her. Her face showed nothing but pure happiness as she stumbled over the course sand and jumped, twisting her body around so she could sit on the swing. Using her legs at first against the ground, Kagome started to pump herself higher and higher.

Inuyasha looked up at the girl who was laughing as if she was once again a small child. She hadn't looked this peaceful in ages and Inuyasha couldn't help but think that a trip to the park just to do nothing but relax was exactly what she needed.

"Catch me!"

The sudden shriek jolted Inuyasha out of his thoughts when he saw Kagome swing forward and slip off her swing, landing in Inuyasha's arms bridal style.

"Good catch," Kagome said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't actually do anything. You just sort of appeared in my arms," Inuyasha said, trying to make sense of what happened. He hadn't actually been thinking straight so catching Kagome was an act purely done out of sub-consciousness.

Kagome raised a skeptical eyebrow, not understanding the boy that held her in his arms but shrugged and slid out, stopping her still wildly swinging swing and sitting on it, Inuyasha sitting on the one next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked, looking at her boyfriend who seemed to be deep in thought.

Inuyasha started a little and looked at Kagome. "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes but smiling, Kagome repeated the question.

"Oh, sorry Kags. It's nothing," Inuyasha said smoothly, not wanting to bring up the subject he was thinking about. She was too calm to have it destroyed by his depressing thoughts.

In truth, he was wondering what would happen to the case. They still didn't have the prints from the letter back yet and if they did they hadn't told him or called him. Inuyasha hoped that just because Mr. Hilo –who had been the one studying it at time- unfortunately died in the shooting, that the case wasn't closed yet and that he would be notified soon.

If Naraku's prints were on the letter Kagome received a long time ago, then the case would be closed and Naraku would be put away. He knew it wasn't as simple as that, but one could hope couldn't he? So far, Naraku had been smart enough to be very careful in how something was delivered or taken care of. When the police had caught Kageromaru and Juromaru, it was only fitting that Naraku hired someone with one hell of a good shot to finish them so nothing was spilled and Inuyasha was positive that Mr. Hilo knew something because he had known the name of Kageromaru when he hadn't been brought up before in the case.

Somehow, Naraku knew Mr. Hilo was up to something.

Then, Inuyasha remembered the letter Miroku had received the night when they had gotten their outfits for the ACS. The delivery…his prints were sure to be on that letter, as where his and Sesshomaru's after Miroku had finally decided to show them after a week of worrying about it all himself. Naraku wouldn't be careless though. He was doing well so far so why screw up now? He could only wish. But, if the deliverer's prints were on it and they found him…

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought that raced through his mind.

'If we found him dead or alive…'

It was then that Inuyasha's cell phone rang, stirring Inuyasha out of his thoughts once more. Pulling the cell phone out, he checked the caller ID and saw Mr. Hilo's old cell number appear. Quickly, Inuyasha decided if he should take the call or not.

His prayers had been answered with the call but Kagome…

He decided he would call back later. If it were important they would call Sesshomaru or Miroku.

Kagome looked at him curiously as he tucked the cell phone back in his jean pocket. "Who was that?"

"Uh, some company about an arrangement for…something."

Kagome nodded as if it was perfect logic to her. "Okay. Why didn't you answer it then?"

'Think fast, think fast!' Inuyasha thought, wracking his brains for excuses when he finally came up with one. It was cliché, yes, but it would work.

"Didn't want to ruin the moment with you," Inuyasha said smoothly. The words almost seemed foreign as they came through his mouth since normally such words wouldn't be used like that.

Kagome obviously noticed. "I never knew you could be such a romantic," she commented and smiled; her swing twisting as she turned around and around. Finally letting go, she spun around a couple times before slowing to a halt and Kagome stood up, stretching. "Want to go to the tree?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said, pulling himself up and grabbing Kagome by the waist, letting her snuggle into him for warmth as the night got colder.

They walked into the bush and followed the only path to the Sacred Tree as Inuyasha was told it was called. They walked in peaceful silence as they made their way to it. Inuyasha abruptly sat down on the ground at the base of it, leaning against the bark and pulling Kagome down onto his lap.

Kagome snuggled deep into Inuyasha and sighed happily, her eyes starting to close with exhaustion. So much had happened in the last little while, and it was so overwhelming that she wasn't sure she could cope with it.

But at the same time, she didn't want to have her life any other way.

'It's just like a twisted fairytale,' Kagome thought absently. 'And whoever is writing this one is having one hell of a good time plotting it.'

Kagome smiled and turned herself around, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said but before he could respond, she covered his lips with hers.

**

* * *

I'm sorry; I just _had_ to put the last part in about the writer having one hell of a good time plotting it. Because in all truth, I really am.**

**_Next Chapter:_ Who's That Girl?**

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: …I wish….but I don't…**

**

* * *

Chapter 32- Who's that Girl?**

Kagome twiddled her thumbs nervously, the thick tension in the room suffocating them all. She knew something was up, that something was found. But was it for the good or the bad? Either way, Kagome knew that whatever news was brought, it would be difficult.

She could only pray she could make it through without crying.

The group sat there, extra chairs provided in what once was Mr. Hilo's old office. His normally unorganized desk no longer that but instead beautifully filed and marked.

It was what you could call a perfectionist's dream.

Only Inuyasha and Kagome saw the changes in the room, unlike Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango, who had never once stepped foot in the spacious office. They all looked around, taking in the surroundings of the room mostly because they had nothing else to do.

Waiting was the only thing to do now.

Inuyasha had to resist the urge to bang his head into the desk in front of him. The tension in the room was so thick; a knife couldn't even cut through it. Vaguely, he heard footsteps coming from the hall towards the office and he stiffened, awaiting the new officer that was going to be the leader of the case.

Inuyasha started to zone out, wondering what the new leader was going to look like. He imagined a tall male that looked like he had once been in a fitness competition. Around six feet maybe…strong (since who they were dealing with obviously wasn't joking around)…very strict and by the book…and married…

If this guy was going to be strong and tall with the possibility of having an ego a size that matched his own, he would need the fact that this guy was married to make sure Kagome couldn't slip away.

Like she would do that….

The door opened and Inuyasha prepared himself, his previous thoughts echoing in his mind.

"Hey, I'm Aurora Kay, but call me Rori. I'm going to be taking over your case."

Inuyasha must have felt Kagome's heated gaze burning holes in his head because it was then that Inuyasha noticed his jaw had dropped.

The officer that had walked in was clearly the exact opposite of what he was thinking (hence the reason of the dropping jaw). Around Kagome's height, the female officer wasn't the tall Mt. Everest male he was expecting. Rori had long brown hair that reached below her shoulders with only a couple highlights on top to lighten it, though the colour stayed natural. She had hazel eyes that seemed to be greener than brown and she had full lips.

'Okay then. So I'm wrong about the image. But she has to be by the book, because honestly, this is serious stuff,' Inuyasha thought and then looked over to Kagome, who seemed to be studying the woman as well. Grabbing Kagome's hand lightly, he noticed how tense she was, seeing Mr. Hilo's replacement and Inuyasha kissed her hand in hope that she would relax.

She did, but still her eyes never strayed from Rori Kay, the new officer. It was then that it hit her.

"You!" Kagome yelled, standing up.

"Me?" Rori asked, confused as Kagome stood up with an accusing finger toward her.

"You!" Kagome repeated.

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"Me…?"

"Kagome," Sango asked, watching with an odd interest at Kagome's reaction to the new officer that would be taking over their case. "What's wrong?"

"It's her!" Kagome yelled, her finger never lowering from Rori's figure. "Don't you recognize her?"

"No," Sango said, studying Rori more closely.

"Who is she?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru asked her to calm down.

Miroku walked over to the female officer, smiling his charming smile, which immediately sent Sango's fist flying towards her boyfriend. Rubbing his head sheepishly he backed off, but not before muttering some words about 'jealousy' and 'one hell of a punch.'

Rori Kay stood there, watching the scene before her. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting over who she was and behind them Rin was pulling out her hair while listening to Sesshomaru as he told her to be patient and then Sango screaming at Miroku for smiling at her…whatever that meant.

Though the smile was kind of creepy…

The noise in the office was increasing dramatically as the others shouted to be heard and then Rori's office phone went off, startling her. She picked up the phone and yelled a 'hello' into it. Only mumbling could be heard because of the noise that surrounded her and finally, Rori snapped.

"Damn it; shut the hell up all of you! Do you not see I'm on the phone?"

Silence.

"Thank you," Rori said curtly and then talked into the phone once more. "Hello?"

Silence.

Cursing, Rori put down the phone and glared at the group that sat in her office. All of them looked at her with surprised -if not awed- faces at her. She sighed again at the thought of everything she had to do and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, let me make this clear. I am Aurora Kay though I would like you to just call me Rori, no Officer Kay crap or anything like that. I am to now work on your case since Mr. Hilo's passing. Now, before we begin with any news and information, are there any questions?"

"I have one," Kagome asked, staring dead on at Rori. "Why are you human?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and leaned forward towards Kagome. "What are you talking about? Do you want a demon officer to take the case?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm talking about. Doesn't she remind you guys of anyone?"

It was silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke up.

"No."

Kagome sighed. "This is the officer that saved me! You know, when I was carried to the stretcher? A demon woman was carrying me. This is her, only different. She's human now."

Rori smiled and hopped up on her desk, sitting on some papers but not caring in the slightest bit. "I'm surprised you noticed," Rori said. "Yes you're right, I am different and I am human now but I'm not a demon."

"Hold up!" Miroku yelled, not able to take any more of this. "What are you guys talking about? Am I the only one that is completely lost here?"

"Mr. Hoshi if you sit down I'll explain things in a way you can understand," Rori said with a serious gaze.

"But…"

"_Now_," Rori ordered, her voice never rising but the tone firm and frightening. Her hard gaze locked onto Miroku, making him shift and then sit down, wondering if the woman was crazy or scary.

Sango looked at Rori with a smile. "I think I like you."

Rori nodded with a short laugh and then went to explain what Kagome had been talking about. "I'm not a demon though when I transform I can have any features I please so long as I keep the same body. I am not a demon, I am a witch."

"Witches?" Sesshomaru asked. "Aren't they…?"

"Gone? Destroyed?" Rori asked mockingly, a frown creeping to her face. "No, there are still a few witches in the world, trust me. After the Witch Massacre seventy years ago, we don't exact like to make ourselves well known but there are witches."

"A Witch Massacre?" Rin asked and Sango nodded.

"I heard about that. Witches were killed world-wide because of there unlimited power or something like that."

Rori winced but nodded. "Kind of, though I must say that's a fairly exaggerated version of what really was but it doesn't matter. I rather not go into details of complicated things you probably won't understand so to make it short I'll just say that we do not have unlimited power. Our power is unlimited in the sense that if say, our bodies were immortal and we could never get weak, then our power could keep flowing and nothing could stand in our way but our power drains us since it requires a lot of focus so our power is limited to our body's limit."

"That's still confusing," Inuyasha pointed out and Rori shrugged.

"Your problem, not mine."

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. No one had said a comment like that to him (other than Kagome maybe) but she was his girlfriend. Who was this woman to come in and be sarcastic and insulting?

"Do you know who I am?" Inuyasha asked. "Who we are?"

"Yes actually I do."

"You're really pretty bitchy to be saying that stuff to us," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and receiving a sharp elbow from Kagome who glared at him.

"And you're really pretty full of yourself to think that just because you're famous you think I should build you a personal shrine and worship the dirty gum-littered sidewalks you walk on. Nothing personal, it's just that I don't fancy people who think they're better than me just because they're rich or famous."

Rori slid off the desk and left Inuyasha in a stunned silence. Sitting at the chair behind it, she rolled the chair back and grabbed a file, which contained some papers in it. Opening up the file, she studied it for a moment before looking up at the nervous group in front of her. Whether they were nervous of what news was to come or nervous because of her attitude, she didn't know.

"Let's get straight down to business shall we?" Rori said. "We sent in the letter in which Mr. Hilo was given and traced it. We found fingerprints on the outside of the envelope and matched them. Does the name Nazuna ring a bell to anyone?"

Rori fixed a gently stare to Kagome, who shook her head sadly. "Never heard of it before, but for some reason…" Kagome trailed off, believing her thoughts stupid. "Never mind."

"No please," Rori said with a small smile. "Whatever you say could crack this case. Have you heard of the name Nazuna before?"

Kagome shook her head, her brows furrowed in thought. "No, I don't know a person named Nazuna but for some reason…I remember the name from _somewhere_. I just can't remember where somewhere is."

Rori lowered eyes for a moment and studied the file once more and then the clock at her desk. "Nazuna is being questioned at this moment but from what I've heard of her so far, she refuses to speak. Maybe… Ms. Higurashi, if I take you in the room with the one-way glass, you'd be able to see her. If you saw her, do you think you could match the name to her? Maybe remember where you knew her? For whatever reason, we can't find any record of her status, jobs…and her not talking is making our job one hell of a lot harder. If you want to that is," Rori said, looking at Kagome intently.

Kagome thought for a moment and then looked over to Inuyasha, who shrugged. "Do what you feel is right. Just don't push yourself," he said cautiously and Kagome smiled, thanking him and kissing him on the cheek. She stood up and faced her friends, turning her back to Rori. "I'm going to see who Nazuna is okay? I'll be back shortly."

Rori nodded and then rolled her chair over to her phone. "You can sit back down Ms. Higurashi since I have to call…"

Rori never got to finish her sentence, for when she tried to; a singsong voice came from the other side of the room and the door opened.

"Rori!" a male said in a low voice, obviously oblivious to everyone else.

"…Alex," Rori said, finishing her previous sentence with a raised eyebrow.

It was then that Alex realized that he and Rori weren't alone. "Oh… My apologizes Officer Kay, I'll come at a better time."

Laughing, Rori shook her head. "No, come in. Everyone, this is my partner Officer Alex Walker." Then, turning to address her partner she said casually, "Buddy I was just going to call you. Is Nazuna still being questioned?"

Alex nodded, red staining his cheeks slightly. "Yeah she is. She still won't speak and we're not getting any more leads."

"Cheers," Rori said sarcastically and nodded towards Kagome. "Is now an okay time?"

Kagome nodded and stood up, brushing herself off of imaginary dirt to unconsciously stall time and then, when nothing else was to do, Kagome followed. Rori turned back to the group who still sat in the chairs. "This really won't take long. We should be back within ten minutes. If you need anything we'll be down the hall to the left at the last door."

Kagome walked in silence along with Alex and Rori to the room. She had been told that this Nazuna girl wouldn't be able to see or hear her but Kagome herself would be able to.

The hall was long and had twists in it like she had remembered from her previous times being there and Rori, tired of the silence shivered.

"They really need to turn up the heat in here," Rori mused out loud purposely though she spoke nothing short of the truth.

"Why?" Alex asked. "Are you cold?"

Rori looked down at her uniform: a t-shirt and black dress pants that had been assigned to her. "No," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I just have Goosebumps all over my arms for no reason."

"You should've worn a sweater," Alex scolded but Rori took none of it.

"Not a part of uniform, I was out today too."

Kagome stifled a laugh at the funny couple ahead of her. Instead, Kagome just walked slower and followed behind them, watching intently as they "fought."

"It's such a girl thing to never dress warm enough," Alex said with a sigh and Rori gasped, indignant.

"Is not!"

"It is so! It's a girl thing!" he repeated.

"It is not a girl thing!"

"Yes it is!"

"How is it a girl thing?" Rori asked, sighing in frustration and throwing her hands up in the air.

"How is it _not_ a girl thing?" Alex countered.

Not-so-witty remarks were thrown back and forth and Kagome watched, amused. The two of them reminded her of when Inuyasha and herself fought, neither one giving in. Rori and Alex didn't stop fighting when they reached the door, and instead, they stood outside it.

"Well you know what?" Rori asked, daring him to ask. He took the bait.

"What?"

"It's such a guy thing to complain about girl things!"

Ouch.

Kagome couldn't hold the laughter any longer at seeing Alex's face. His head was down, feigned hurt in his features and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Why do I always lose?" Alex asked seriously as he opened the door.

"Because I'm too stubborn for my own good," Rori said flippantly with nothing but brutal honesty.

"Finally," Alex said, smiling slightly. "Something we agree on."

They walked into the room but Kagome couldn't help but ask the question that had been nagging in her mind. "Do you _always_ argue like this?"

Alex and Rori looked at each other.

"Yep," came the chorused reply and Kagome laughed once more. "You guys remind me of myself and Inuyasha."

"Is that good or bad?" Rori said with a lop-sided smile and Kagome rolled her eyes at the dry humour this girl possessed.

"Good."

Alex cleared his throat and looked at the two girls with an uneasy glance. "Can we get back down to business?"

Rori nodded and turned to face Kagome. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to, you know. Mr. Takahashi was right when he said not to push yourself."

"And here I was thinking you hated us," Kagome said with equally dry humour and Rori laughed giving a genuine smile. "How could I hate my favourite band and all time biggest crushes for the past –what- couple years?"

Kagome was about to gasp at the unexpected admittance but Rori walked forward. "Let's get this over with."

Kagome trotted along and stopped when she saw a huge window in front of her. There, Kagome saw what she didn't expect to see.

Recognition flashed clearly in her eyes and Rori and Alex noticed it. Other people were in there so she pulled Kagome out sure she had the answer. "Who is she Ms. Higurashi?"

"Nazuna…" Kagome said trailing off, unable to comprehend what she saw yet it all fit into place. The puzzle was put together and Kagome couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner.

Rori and Alex waited patiently, letting Kagome take her time, thinking she was once close to this woman. How they were so wrong…

In sudden jerky movement, Kagome leaped forward, attempting to go back into that room and break the glass and wring Nazuna's little neck that Kagome was sure she could break so easily.

Rori and Alex grabbed her arms and held her tightly, used to reactions like that.

"Ms. Higurashi! Stop, relax, calm down…" Alex soothed but Kagome didn't relax.

"Damn her to Hell! She gave him the key to my room. She let him try to rape me, to murder me… How dare she?"

"What are you talking about?" Rori asked. Grabbing both of Kagome's wrists and twisting her slightly, Alex let go and Rori nodded towards her office. "Get Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. Now!"

Alex nodded and ran down the corridor, only to crash into Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked eyes blazing and Alex was sure he could see red in his eyes.

"Mr. Takahashi, please follow me. The rest of you please go back to the office."

"But…" Sango started but Alex shook his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"They won't get in the way," Inuyasha said quickly, cutting Alex off.

"Fine," Alex said with a sigh and let Inuyasha run forward down the hall. Jogging behind him, Alex and the rest of the group followed. When they got there, Rori had Kagome sitting against the wall, Kagome repeatedly smacking her head against it for her own stupidity. Eventually, Rori had to threaten Kagome to stop; afraid of the damage she was doing to her head.

Inuyasha grabbed her upper arms and lifted her up, hugging her so she could stop her vicious rant of killing the woman in the room. He had expected a reaction from Kagome but not like this…

Stroking her hair, he shushed her calmly and rocked her slightly. Eventually, Alex let Sango and Rin passed and they hugged her from behind.

"Who was it Kagome?" Sango asked, tightening her hold on Kagome.

"Oh you guys," Kagome said. "Nazuna…she's…the receptionist."

Rin lifted her head up, confusion in her eyes. "Receptionist? From where?"

"Our apartment."

"Then it all makes sense," Miroku said gravely. "She would have had extra keys, or could have one made. If she was forced…or bribed it could have easily been done to put the note in."

"Then with everything he's done and gotten away with," Alex mused, "he probably has a lot of connections. Most likely rich, or someone who everyone has a good time in bed with."

"I'm hoping for the former," Rori said with a disgusted look on her face.

"But the latter is probably going to be easier to bring to justice," Alex said and Rori rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me again," she said simply and Alex shrugged, everyone eyeing them.

"Does this happen often?" Rin asked and once again, the positive chorused answer came. People had probably asked them so many times it was just automatic.

Sesshomaru stood there, not talking as he ran through ideas in his mind. Should he tell them or not? Would it either make things easier or more difficult?

Sesshomaru decided to try, attempt what would probably fail but there was nothing else he could do. "Can we go back to your office please Officer Kay?"

"Please, just call me Rori, Mr. Takahashi and sure. Now that we know, we might as well."

Everyone walked down the hall, Kagome walking in between Sango and Rin who dared not leave her side. Inuyasha walked ahead of her beside Sesshomaru, wanting to ask him something but having his ears trained on Kagome for any sound.

"You're going to say it, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as they walked, almost reaching the office.

"Say what, little brother?"

"What else is there to say?" Inuyasha hissed and rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru's behaviour. "Are you going to tell them about our…hunch?"

The silence that Inuyasha was left with was as good as a golden 'yes' though with the consequences and circumstances, it might as well have been poison.

Inuyasha fumbled for some way to see how this would work, how it would turn up. There was no proof whatsoever that Naraku was the one that was behind it all. All they had was a baser motive for the man and even though they knew the truth, it was very likely it was mostly because of instinct and what made sense to them, their logic different from police procedure. He even highly doubted that this Nazuna girl was even given the letter to by Naraku himself. He had probably hired someone else to do the dirty work for him.

It sounded perfectly like him.

And knowing Naraku, the messenger was probably already dead.

They finally all sat down in the office, Alex taking Rori's chair leaving Rori to sit on the desk though she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks to Ms. Higurashi," Rori said with an approving nod to Kagome. "We now know your connection to Nazuna. From there we should hopefully be able to find some records of her though they seem to have all vanished."

"What if," Sesshomaru started, for once in his life looking uneasy –excluding the time he was dared to tell the group what the hottest thing he ever saw was. "What if we had an…idea of who could be behind all of this?"

Rori turned her gaze to Sesshomaru, biting her bottom lip carefully and when that didn't help her, moving on to her nails. "Okay. Spill."

"We have an educational…guess of who this is though we are fairly certain it's him," Sesshomaru said, looking to Inuyasha and then Miroku. "Naraku Onigumo."

_Click_

Rori sat at her desk, strangely still with her one nail in between her teeth that she took out, eyeing it sadly. "_Damn_, it was just growing back too."

Alex slapped her hand away from her mouth as he promised to do every time she bit her nails and sighed, thinking about everything as clear as he could.

"Any proof?"

Sesshomaru met his gaze, quirking an eyebrow. "No. That's your job."

"I see," Rori said. "And what makes you think, at all, that Mr. Onigumo is behind everything. All the murders…Mr. Hilo's…death?"

For an hour, the eight of them sat in there, talking and discussing what they thought about Naraku Onigumo and his involvement in everything. Several times, Rori or Alex when into old files to see if they could find anything against Naraku from his past or to clarify what Kagome said.

"I'll give you this much," Rori said with a rueful smile. "Your motive is so perfect and well detailed, I can't _not_ believe you."

"Then what's stopping you?" Miroku asked, fully aware that Rori was not like other officers.

"Police procedure."

Alex laughed at this and rolled his eyes, minimizing some information he was looking up on the computer in Rori's office when she said that.

"Rori don't be stupid."

Rori shot him a glare. "I am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!" Rori cried, indignant.

"Rori," Alex said seriously. "You ripped, shredded, stained, cursed, burned, tarnished, destroyed and buried the rule book _long_ ago."

Rori put a finger to her lips in what looked like a thoughtful image. "I know. I still can't believe I spent one dollar at the Dollar Store for a box to hold all the ashes of my beloved rulebook. I should have only spent twenty-five cents."

"Would have made more sense," Alex concurred. "Of course, we buried it on a Friday night at one in the morning. Where did we bury that thing again?"

"In the far left corner of my property."

"We should dig it up to see if it's still there."

"We shouldn't."

Alex was about to protest when Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Back on topic please?"

Rori looked slightly flustered but covered it up well, only noticed by Sango, Rin and Kagome's eyes. Guys were oblivious to girls' embarrassments when it involved them and since Alex did nothing but look back to the computer screen, the case seemed to be a prime example.

"Sure, sure. Okay," Rori started. "There is nothing we can officially look into without evidence that shows that we have a right to do so. But, doing work _unofficially_ is a different matter."

"One that could get you in trouble," Alex pointed out absently; missing the half-hearted glare Rori shot his way.

"Yes, it'll get me in trouble."

"Then why do it?" Rin asked. "No matter how horrible this sounds, we could just wait until he screws up. No one can be perfect for that long."

"And risk another few innocent lives?" Rori shook her head. "My job is to protect people and waiting around like a bump on the log just waiting to flow downstream and go over the waterfall to my death isn't appealing to me."

"You're job is to protect people by following police procedure," Alex pointed out and Rori, tired of his put downs –but logical and smart thinking- warned him politely.

"You're lucky my ability isn't to move unanimated objects or right now a brick would be over your head."

"You're so kind to me Rori," Alex said sarcastically and Rori grinned.

"I know. Anyways, nothing came off of the letter that was given to Kagome. Even though it was hand written, it was written by someone else."

"Who?"

Rori shrugged. "I have a strange feeling that it's either Kageromaru or Juromaru that wrote it."

"Don't say that," Alex warned. "Because if you're right –which you normally are- we're screwed for anymore leads."

"Can't help it that the universe hates me," Rori replied curtly and then faced the others. "Alex is waiting for the notice to come up now to confirm my hypothesis on who wrote it."

"Then what is he doing now?" Sango asked. "He's clicking the mouse an awful lot to just be waiting for a notice."

Rori thought about it for a moment and then looked on her computer. He obviously minimized whatever he was doing and Rori, smirking, enlarged it and started to laugh.

"Minesweeper?"

"Hey!" Alex cried out in defence. "You can't blame me for trying to beat your score."

"I never understood that game," Miroku said absently and Rori gave him a smile.

"I just learned the secret recently and since then I've gotten the high score on all levels. My fastest time on beginner is twenty-six seconds."

The sad thing was, was that Rori almost seemed proud of that achievement…

"Ha! Not any more!" Alex cheered. "Twenty-five seconds!"

Rori gave him a very depressed look, her full lower lip exaggerated and curling out so she had what had to be the most gullible pouting face anyone had ever seen.

Even Inuyasha's puppy-dog look couldn't beat that.

"I'm going to beat you," Rori promised, making her intentions clear and Alex shrugged.

"I'd like to see you try."

For a long time, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Rin just sat there, listening and vaguely entertained as they watched Rori and Alex fight and talk over what had to be the most stupidest things in the world. Nothing more could be said on the matter of Naraku other than the fact that Rori was gong to try her hardest to find some information that could give them a start.

"Bye Rori!" Kagome waved when they left the building and Rori waved back.

Alex stood behind her with his arms crossed, unaware of the little space between them. "I hope we can help them."

Rori sighed and nodded for Alex to come back into her office.

"So why can't we dig up that box again?" Alex asked, going back to their previous conversation.

"Because there is a huge ass bee's nest right above it and last time I tried to remove it with my baton, I ended up only breaking off part of it and getting seven bee stings."

"Ah. The reason you refused to wear a t-shirt last summer. You're such a smart child," Alex said sarcastically and Rori punched him in the shoulder before she sighed.

"This is really frustrating me Alex."

"It's okay Rori," he soothed. "We're going to try our hardest but with no leads and no breakthroughs at all, it's pretty difficult for us to do our job."

"I know. What's worse is that I can't help but think that Mr. Hilo actually knew something or had some sort of lead that he didn't even bother to tell anyone or write down and as life would have it, he got shot."

Alex winced at Rori sheer bluntness to his death but he knew that even she was affected by it. Mr. Hilo after all, had trained them both. Rori flashed back slightly, remembering the reason why they had decided to join.

At a young age, Alex and her had been friends. Alex's parents had been alcoholics and it was often that the police came because of complaints. After the police had come, his parents would go to bed or watch television and stop drinking…for the night and Alex had always looked up to them as his role models and saviours.

Rori had a fairly normal life compared to Alex, until she witnessed her father kill her own mother. Her mother had not been killed because she had disobeyed him, or because she had failed to do something that he wanted her to do.

She was killed because she overheard her father's telephone conversation.

A conversation on how to kill Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents.

**

* * *

Well there's something for you to think about. Sorry, I'm a sucker for evil twists.**

**Next Chapter: Something to Be**

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 33- Something to Be**

A day less than two weeks had gone by and it only seemed like they had gone to the police station yesterday. Apparently, they had made –somewhat- of a breakthrough with Nazuna. She spoke one word.

Lawyer.

Of course, she had little money, so they worked out a negotiation with her. Rori and Alex were coming over with the news on what has happened and about the writing on the letter.

It was around dinnertime and the boys had not come back yet. It was about lunchtime when they had told Sango, Kagome and Rin that they were going shopping for something "special." The girls had just laughed it off, thinking that they were joking.

That was, of course, until they left.

It had something to do with the fact about what was happening tomorrow.

It was so weird to actually think that tomorrow _–tomorrow­_- they were going to perform in the contest.

When did time fly by so fast?

Through those busy weeks, the girls had been working on there forth music video and were proud when they finished it. Already, the four songs that Kagome had originally thought would be at the top of the charts already finished that task. For weeks their songs had been on the air and more and more radio stations were playing their music. Everywhere, posters, clothes…everything seemed to involve them in some way.

It was quarter to six when there was a knock at the door, and Rin smiled happily when she saw Rori and Alex standing at the doorway somewhat sheepishly.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Rori asked and Rin nodded.

"It's easier for all of us, including you two. Come in come in. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku aren't back yet so you can make yourselves comfortable. They should be back soon." Rin mused the last part in barely a whisper, not entirely sure herself.

"Where did they go?

Rin shrugged. "Shopping."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and Rori smirked.

"Really? They didn't strike me as the type. Well, other than Mr. Hoshi," Rori said.

"Please," Rin begged. "Call us by our first names. If feel old when people call me Ms. Noto."

Rori and Alex laughed and took off their shoes and plain spring jackets, fully aware that if they walked in with their uniform jackets, media would be all over them. So far they had been lucky to keep it a secret.

"Follow me," Rin said, leading them into the dining hall where Kagome and Sango were eating. "Do you guys want something to eat or drink? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be great thanks," Alex said, smiling.

"Rori?"

"Do you have any Pepsi?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "Are you not a coffee fan?"

"I'm not a fan of coffee or tea," Rori admitted and smiled regretfully. "But I would like the morning jump every morning."

Rin lead them into the dining hall where Sango and Kagome were finishing up and Rin left for the kitchen to get some Pepsi and coffee.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, getting up to give Rori a hug and cleared the table, calling out to Rin and then lead Alex and Rori to the music lounge. Rin caught up a minute after they got in and the two police officers gratefully took their drinks.

"Thanks a lot," Rori said and took a sip, sighing in relief. "Pepsi: my all-time comfort drink."

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at the girls on the other couch. "So have you guys always lived here with the Takahashi's?"

Sango shook her head. "No… How long have we lived here?" she asked and looked towards Kagome and Rin.

"July 23rd," Rin mused and then thought some more. "A little less than two months."

Rori suddenly got a smug smile and then took one more sip of her Pepsi. "You know, I hear tons of rumours about…relationships within the group. Now, I'm just curious, but is it true?"

Alex elbowed Rori in the side. "Personal questions…"

"With an obvious answer…" Rori said between gritted teeth, a false sugary smile at her lips.

"It's true," Sango said quickly, knowing that neither Rori nor Alex would tell anyone. They probably already knew anyways.

Rori gave a somewhat triumphant smile to her partner who only rolled his eyes in return.

"Excuse me for a minute," Alex said politely, checking his watch. "I need to make a call."

"Oh okay," Rori said with a small smile and watched as he left, taking another sip of her drink before setting it down on the small table in front of her. It was only then that Rori wished that Alex had never left.

Sango, Rin and Kagome were smiling scarily as they made their way to sit beside her on the couch, surrounding her.

"Um, yeah hi…personal space here?" Rori said with little conviction as Sango nudged her.

"Kagome told us you're a fan of our band."

"Yeah."

Rin sat in front of Rori. "And that for a while your celebrity crushes have been our boyfriends."

"Well, yeah but so does the rest of the world."

"So on this list of…crushes…is _Alex_ on it?" Kagome asked.

Rori smiled. "As much as I appreciate this, I must tell you that your interrogation skills need a tad bit of work."

"Why?" Rin asked; a frown on her face.

"Because your boyfriends and Alex are standing in the doorway staring at you," Rori giggled. The giggle soon became a laugh as she saw the shocked faces of Rin, Sango and Kagome as they looked towards the door.

"Weren't you supposed to be calling someone?" Kagome asked Alex who nodded.

"I did."

"That was fast."

Alex shrugged. "I got my point across and there isn't any need for fillers so the call might as well be quick."

Miroku cleared his throat and sat down on the couch beside Rin. "Anyways, what's going on here?"

"Nothing," Rori quickly said and sighed explosively, grabbing her drink and taking a long chug of it. "Okay guys, I really don't want to ruin your Friday night so let's get this over with shall we?"

Sesshomaru nodded and shut the door behind him. The entire group seemed to manage to fit on the couches but Alex and Sesshomaru remained standing, not wanting to get squished.

"To put things simply," Rori started, "Nazuna spilled and the information we got wasn't…the clearest. She says the man that gave her the envelope with the letter had lavender hair with green eyes. He was tall and a demon."

Kagome frowned. "But that sounds a lot like…"

"Juromaru, I know." Rori took another big gulp of her drink and then handed out one copy of the hand written letter. We matched the writing –secretly- to Naraku's and it didn't match. We're still trying to find other's to match it to but with little suspects and evidence it's becoming difficult. We took it to a specialist and he says this was handwritten by a female."

"So it's not a match to Juromaru or Kageromaru," Inuyasha murmured and Alex shook his head.

"Rori wasn't right for once, which technically is a miracle in this case. If the writing had belonged to either one of the twin brothers, we'd have nothing left to go on. We still have very little but if we can match the handwriting to the person who did it, we may be able to get this case back on the road."

"Sounds good," Sesshomaru said. "So what are you planning to do?"

"There's nothing much we _can _do," Rori sighed. "Nazuna said that Juromaru had her at gun point and had threatened her with her and her family's life if she didn't give him an extra key to your room. A copy was made, given, and therefore there was no breaking an entry but simple easy access."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting worked up by all the information given.

"Let me put it to you this way," Rori said, her head in her hands and when she finally looked up she shook her head. "For the time being, I'm going to have to do everything else unofficially or we're going to get nowhere fast, with your permission. If not, your chances of catching this guy are slim to none."

Alex finished off the sentence, adding a grim tone to it.

"And slim just walked out the door."

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he exited out of the website, cursing the Internet's lack of information. One would think it had everything though most knew the dangers of false information and miscalculated observations. Quite a few things on the Internet were illegal but Sesshomaru didn't care about any of that. 

Right now, he was trying to find out about what happened seventy years ago, the time of the Witch Massacre. Until he met Rori, he was positive there were no witches left, just kind of gone like sand that slips through your fingers.

Clicking onto his thirty-seventh website of that morning, Sesshomaru sighed heavily once more, his amber eyes reading over the typed writing and rarely old photos. Links often covered the page and seldom the page would contain anything at all that was worth his time.

He was so deep in his work that he didn't even notice Rin slip in the door. "Hey, good morning. What are you doing?" Rin asked curiously, getting pulled onto his lap so she could see for herself.

"Is this about what happened to the witches?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I just remembered something but…I don't think looking it up on the web is going to help me."

"What _are_ you looking for then?"

Sesshomaru disconnected from the Internet and shut down his computer, Rin still in his lap as she leaned against him, yawning slightly.

"Just…background information on something but nothing big. Don't worry about it."

Rin smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the privacy she was having with Sesshomaru though the office was hardly the place. "Oh, I finished packing for the next couple weeks. I think Sango and Miroku are almost ready but I'm not sure about Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Kagome's probably almost packed," Sesshomaru said. "Though I highly doubt that Inuyasha is even up."

All of a sudden, a loud noise was made. Rin and Sesshomaru looked up towards the ceiling and Rin burst out giggling. Running her hand lazily through his silver hair, Rin finally slid off of his lap and stood. "Well, Fluffy, at least we know your Inuyasha's up and functioning."

Sesshomaru stood up, red staining his cheeks until it was just barely noticeable. "Must you call me Fluffy? Inuyasha and Miroku don't have names like that." Sesshomaru sounded like he was almost whining, an odd quality that he would rarely show.

"Aw, Fluffy," Rin cooed, smiling. "Of course Inuyasha and Miroku have special names. Inuyasha's is Yash and Miroku's is…is…lecher…"

Sesshomaru chortled at that and nodded his head towards the door. "Come on. We don't want to be late heading towards the hotel, do we? We have to be early for the contest tonight."

Rin squealed and hugged him. "I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Well as long as you don't kill Tainted Pure, we should be okay."

Rin frowned. "I make no promises."

* * *

"_Kagome!"_ Inuyasha roared, startling the girl that immediately ran from getting her makeup in the bathroom to where Inuyasha lay. Currently he was looking up at her ceiling and Kagome started to laugh. He had finally found the revenge that she had started to get over a month ago. 

"How long has this been there?" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome pouted.

"Around a month…"

"_What?_"

Inuyasha stared up at her ceiling again, laying her in large queen size bed where he had currently spent the night. It wasn't until much later when he woke up that he realized what was really on her ceiling.

Framed, right above her bed, was a pair of Inuyasha's boxers.

And much to Inuyasha's embarrassment it was the white silk pair that had large bubbly red hearts all over it.

"So mean…" Inuyasha started but Kagome crawled in the bed beside him.

"Am not. You still have my bra framed on your ceiling, no?"

Inuyasha scowled.

"I thought so. I'll take it down when you take down my stuff."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously. "So you bolted the frame to your ceiling alone?"

"No," Kagome confirmed shaking her head. "I got one of the maids to help me."

Inuyasha pouted and stared at her.

Since Kagome had just woken up, she wore a baggy sweater with a pair of pyjama bottoms, not yet ready to get dressed. Her hair was brushed but according to her it was unmanageable and her deep brown eyes sparkled as she smirked.

Gathering her up in his arms, Kagome was soon on top of him and their lips instantly met. Inuyasha's one arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her body to him while the other was at her neck. The kiss wasn't deep but peculiarly teasing though it couldn't hide the underlying desire of it all. She was barely conscious of what she was doing as she playfully ran her nails down his chest, his thin t-shirt doing nothing to stop the feel. The only thing that she was aware of was how amazingly good it felt to have his body pressed against hers and the unmistakable seduction of the kiss.

Kagome's small hands tugged at his shirt and Inuyasha was just about to let her have some fun when…

"Hey guys are you done pack…_whoa…WHOA! Sango!_"

Inuyasha groaned as he heard Miroku start yelling for Sango, why he didn't know but for whatever the reason, he sure was being quiet. "Miroku! Shut the damn door you lecher!"

Miroku obliged, but not before Kagome and Inuyasha could distinctly hear the sounds of Miroku shouting wonderful words of his new discovery.

"I caught Inuyasha and Kagome making out!"

* * *

Once everyone was packed and ready to go, they decided to take three cars –much to Kagome's dismay since she had to leave her "baby" at home. The couples went in their pairings as they drove to the concert that was around three hours away. They had already booked a hotel at one of the most high-class and quality hotels where some of the best have stayed. 

"Hey Yash?" Kagome asked when the drive started to become silent.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know the people of Tainted Pure and CNT, but who are The Resurrected?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment before answering. "They're an older band and most of their songs are rock. They're actually pretty good. I don't know the band that well but I know a bit about them. There's Bankotsu: the lead singer and plays guitar, Jakotsu: back up and plays guitar, Renkotsu: bass I think and Suikotsu: drums. I could be wrong though."

"Seems like you know quite a bit," Kagome commented and Inuyasha shrugged. "Their manager thinks he's a hot-shot and thinks he's on top. I'm pretty sure his name is Mukotsu. I'd stay away from him though if I were you."

"Noted," Kagome said with a smile and got excited when she saw Sesshomaru's car, which was in front of them turn off the highway and drive towards a huge building –no doubt their hotel. "Is this it?" Kagome asked excited.

"Yup."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Everything seemed to be going right for the group as they quickly unpacked and headed towards the Play building in that area. An auditorium was attached, a huge section of it just for the concert. People seemed to be moving everywhere with papers, film and orders at hand. The minute they entered the building, a young child, no more then the age of nine walked up to them. 

"Black Majik?"

Kagome looked down and smiled, bending down so she could be face to face with the child. "Hey, what's your name?" The child had what looked like a mop of red hair, pulled into a high ponytail with only a bit of hair left to stick out. He had clear emerald eyes and a toothy smile that somehow reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome, we have to find that guy that's suppose to meet us to give us a tour," Inuyasha urged. "We're five minutes early but you'd think he'd be here."

The kid cleared his throat and gave Inuyasha a glare. "Hello, my name is Shippo and I'm going to escort you around the building. I'm going to show you the various rooms you're going to need to know and I can even sneak you in to see the stage from the audience."

Miroku bent down, looking at Shippo with curiosity. "You're Mr. Watanabe?"

Shippo, if anything, seemed to raise his head with pride and gave a confirming nod. "Yep. Shippo at your service."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stayed behind as Sango, Rin, Kagome and even Miroku ogled at the kid. They still hadn't moved from their original spot right beside the doors.

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted they sent us a kid or not," Sesshomaru said tediously. "He seems to know enough…"

It was then that Shippo glared at the two brothers, the look both unhappy and unimpressed. "So you're Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi? I assure you I know what I'm doing. I grew up in here after all."

"Aw! You grew up in here? Since you were a baby?" Sango asked, slightly horrified at the fact.

"Yeah. My mom and dad used to be a big part of this company. I would come to work with them everyday."

Rin looked at Shippo for a bit before asking hesitantly. "Shippo, you said 'used to.' What happened to your parents?"

For a minute, the kid's eyes glazed over and he seemed really distant when he finally answered. "My parents are dead. They borrowed some money from a company to help build on a project they were working on here. They paid every cent of it back, but then…" Shippo shook his head. "They were shot by some worker from that Thunder Brothers Company. The worker was sent to jail and all but I never really knew..."

"Thunder Brothers?" Inuyasha asked, eyes widening slightly. "Shit."

"Why didn't our connections tell us about that?" Sesshomaru asked quietly and Sango gave the two a questioning glance.

"Anyways, back to what's important," Shippo said, the smile back on his face. "Let me show you around."

It had taken Shippo around forty minutes to show the group the important parts of the building or the parts that they would need to know. Now, Shippo had told them to be quiet and if he turned around screaming, they would be wise and do the same.

"I can't believe I'm letting a kid sneak me on stage when we're obviously not allowed," Inuyasha complained, tired from having to walk so much.

"Believe it or not Inuyasha, you are," Sesshomaru retorted and stopped when Shippo lead them to a door. The door had a sign stating it's specific use.

It was the janitor's closet.

"You told us to be quiet so we can go see the janitor's closet?" Miroku asked incredulously.

"No," Shippo hissed, slightly hurt that they didn't trust him. "I told you I've lived here most of my life. I know special ways to get into some places.

"Feh. I'd like to see you take us miraculously from the janitor's closet to the stage," Inuyasha said with a cocky smile and Shippo huffed though there was a wicked glint in his eye.

"Are you going to bet that?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"How much?"

Inuyasha smirked at the kid's cockiness. "Five bucks."

Quickly, Shippo ran into the closet and motioned for the others to follow inside. It was dark until Sesshomaru found the light switch and it was then they realized that Shippo was gone.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked worried. "Where are you?"

"Over here!" Shippo called and Kagome could see the top of his red mop of hair. She went over to him and noticed that there was another door. "Sometimes something gets spilt or dropped and though there's another closet near the stage, this one holds most of the cleaning chemicals so they built it a back door."

Shippo opened the door after explaining and everyone stumbled inside the new room. It was extremely dark once again but Shippo urged them to move forward. They only took a couple steps and turned left when the girls saw it.

The stage.

"Hand over the dough, dummy," Shippo said as he walked towards Inuyasha, hand outstretched.

Inuyasha started to twitch. What had the kid just called him?

"Are you deaf or something?" Shippo asked, waving his hand violently in the air to catch Inuyasha's attention. "I said, hand over the dough."

_Wham_

"Ouch!" Shippo complained and tears started to form in his eyes. "Kagome!"

Shippo ran to Kagome with his arms outstretched, tears falling down his face. "Inuyasha hit me!"

"Inuyasha! He's just a kid!" Kagome scolded and rocked Shippo back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Feh. I don't see why you care for the kid that much."

His sentence got him a cold harsh glare from Kagome and a mimicking one from Shippo.

"Moron," Shippo said under his breath.

Putting Shippo down and seeing as the problem was resolved for the time being, Kagome walked forward and took a step onto the stage, Sango and Rin already on it and looking around. It was huge. Some parts had seat while others were just places to stand and jump and cheer.

Kagome walked up to the very centre of the stage and then until she was almost at the edge of it. She looked up at the rows and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like with thousands of people in there. Just to perform there, to sing, to win and be the best she could be and try the hardest she could try. To bring out her fullest potential and let her soul shine.

That was something to be.

"Hey," she heard a voice say from behind and Kagome smiled when she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. "What're you thinking about?"

"What it's going to be like tonight."

"You guys are going to do great, I'm sure of it. What song are you singing tonight?"

"Rock this World," Kagome answered, smirking. "I think Shippo said that we're performing second last tonight."

Inuyasha nodded his head until he felt a small hand smack it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled and Shippo was right behind him. "You still owe me that five bucks idiot."

"Shippo," Kagome warned. "It's not nice to call Inuyasha names. He did nothing to deserve it and you don't go hitting other…"

_Wham_

"Stupid brat, don't interrupt me when Kagome and I are talking!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, shocked. "That goes for you too!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he noticed her for the first time, blinking a couple times before really acknowledging what she said. He pouted innocently at her.

"Oh don't give me that," Kagome said, poking Inuyasha's firm chest. "Idiot."

Shippo checked his watch that he wore on his wrist and yelped when he saw the time. "Oh shoot!"

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, overhearing Shippo's cry.

"I was supposed to take you guys to the dinner hall five minutes ago. We're going to be late!"

"We're having dinner here?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo gave a resentful look towards Inuyasha who tapped his foot impatiently and huffed. It wasn't his fault he didn't know anything…

"Yes, you are," Shippo said slowly as if the ages were the other way around. "And the other bands you're facing are going to be there too."

"So we'll be seeing CNT?" Rin asked excitedly.

Shippo nodded his head.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Well if we don't start walking then we're never going to get there at all or see anybody."

"So I have to see that damned wolf again?" Inuyasha asked, piqued about it all.

Kagome nodded her head. "And we have to see Kikyo and the others."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed and Inuyasha noticed it. As the group started walking, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let everyone walk ahead and they had to drag Miroku from Sango's behind to get him to listen.

"Naraku might be here," Sesshomaru said quietly, under his breath.

"Might?" Miroku asked. "Sounds iffy. Doesn't he have to be here anyways?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. I hope he is here so I can kill the bastard and solve the problem."

"And then go straight to jail, never allowed to see your girlfriend again unless it's behind bars," Miroku said absently. "If you want to get any farther with Kagome I warn you not to kill Naraku…yet."

_Wham_

"Pervert," Inuyasha hissed.

"What did he do this time?" Sango asked, fire in her eyes as she glared at the guy rubbing his sore head.

"What else?" Sesshomaru asked with a roll of his eyes and then walked up to talk to Rin, who was currently alone.

With Sango taking care of Miroku, Inuyasha decided to follow Sesshomaru's example (for once) and walk with Kagome. When he reached the one side of her, he grasped her hand lightly and she smiled.

"What were you talking about back there?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Business."

It was so peaceful being alone for once as Kagome and Inuyasha walked hand in hand. Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice where they were going until the kid with the red mop of hair spoke. "It's just ahead."

Shippo was on the other side of Kagome and Inuyasha lean forward to see how close to Kagome he was.

He was holding her other hand.

* * *

The buffet style dinner was being prepared, and appetizers on small tables everywhere filled the room. Everyone was talking and more than just the competing bands were there. The people that founded Play, the owner of the idea in which brought them here, the producers, the cameramen…everyone was there and just chatting with other people. Kagome was happy to just stay and talk with Rin and Sango but when she noticed something in the crowd was missing, she walked over to Shippo who was busy talking with his boss. 

His boss walked away and Shippo stuck his tongue out at the man behind his back but then smiled innocently when he saw Kagome. "Hey Kagome! What can I do for you?"

Kagome smiled and tried her best not to let it waver when she asked. "Shippo, do you know if the band Tainted Pure or CNT is here yet?"

"Huh? Oh, them? Well, I know CNT had some thing to go to so they wouldn't be here until just before the concert. But no, Tainted Pure isn't here yet. Their manager called and said they would be late because he had to find someone that would manage them for him."

"You mean the manager isn't coming? Naraku Onigumo?"

Shippo shook his head. "That's what I heard. Do you want me to double check for you?"

Kagome smiled genuinely this time but shook her head. "It's okay Shippo. Thanks anyways."

He seemed to swell with pride at that and grinned, something a lot like Inuyasha would –if only he would grin. "Your welcome."

Kagome went back to her table but noticed that Rin and Sango were gone. She couldn't see Inuyasha or Miroku but she did see Sesshomaru talking to a short fat old man. Sesshomaru didn't look particularly pleased though whether it was the conversation or the man in front of him that he wasn't particularly pleased with, she didn't know.

"Hello beautiful."

Kagome turned around to face the person that spoke, but ended up crashing into him instead.

"Oh, oops. Sorry," Kagome said, catching her balance. She looked up to see a tall and fairly attractive guy in front of her. About the same height as Inuyasha, the guy had tanned skin like he had either recently been on vacation or at a tanning salon. She doubted the former but moved on to notice the long braid of shining black hair and dark brown –almost black- eyes.

The guy standing before her laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I believe you're Kagome Higurashi? Lead singer of Black Majik?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's me, nice to meet you."

It was then that someone stepped from behind him and Kagome came face to face with another male.

'I think…' Kagome added, questioning his appearance.

"How did you do that?" the male asked in a strangely high voice, fluid and almost female. He gazed intently at her.

"Do what?" Kagome asked, confused.

The man before her sighed and blew upwards, blowing a long black bang out of his eye. "My hair is so limp and useless, what hair product do you use to get yours to look so full?"

The man she first encountered laughed. "Jakotsu, give Kagome some air to breath."

Jakotsu seemed to pout and glare at him but he didn't notice. It was then, to Kagome, it clicked.

These were the people in The Resurrected. That was Jakotsu and for some reason, she knew the others name as well.

"So…Bankotsu, how long has your band been around for?"

'Please let that be his name…' Kagome pleaded in her mind. She would be mortified if it wasn't and he ended up being Renkotsu or Suikotsu or someone else. She was thankful for the talk she had with Inuyasha earlier in the car before they got here.

"Kags!"

Kagome turned around once more, this time she crashed into the chest of her boyfriend.

"Easy there," he said with a cocky smile and Kagome rolled her eyes, despite the blush that found its way to her cheeks.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Bankotsu said, nodding his head towards Inuyasha. "I'm Bankotsu Takeshi."

Inuyasha shook his head reluctantly, not exactly the type of guy to do that.

"Oh," Bankotsu said, looking back and still seeing the pouting face of Jakotsu. "And this is Jakotsu Orikasa."

For the first time, Jakotsu noticed Inuyasha and a large freakish grin crossed his face. "Inuyasha Takahashi?" He sounded overly pleased and…excited.

Wary, Inuyasha nodded.

All of a sudden, Jakotsu leaped onto Inuyasha and held him, smiling brightly. Inuyasha was in so much shock he just stood there stiffly as if awaiting death. Then, it hit him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha roughly pushed Jakotsu back but Jakotsu only grinned.

"You're cuter in person."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Jakotsu in bewilderment.

"I'm gay."

Well, that made much more sense. But before anything else could get said, the main doors into the room swung open wide and Kagome barely even noticed Inuyasha put his arms around her from behind or Sango and Rin approach.

Because walking through the doors were the girls of Tainted Pure.

And Kikyo was front and centre.

* * *

**So Kikyo is finally in the story. Hurrah and zippity-do-dah-day.**

**And that means the story is almost over! ...Just another 5-8 chapters...I think.**

**_Next Chapter:_ Live those Songs**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Which sucks by the way.**

---

**Chapter 34- Live those Songs**

The first few moments seemed to go by in what felt like hours. At first, she wasn't sure if she was living a nightmare or living Hell. She vaguely felt the presence of Sango and Rin beside her and she was conscious of Inuyasha's arms tightening around her for support. They knew she needed them.

The first thing Kagome noticed was that Kikyo didn't look any different. Her long raven hair was still silky smooth and flat and her chocolate eyes deep and darkening. The second thing she noticed was the formation that the four girls of Tainted Pure walked in. She knew full well that it was probably planned ahead of time: Kikyo in the front, Kagura and Yura beside but slightly behind her, and Kanna directly in the back. The last and final thing Kagome noticed, was the way that Kikyo was dressed and that was what made Kagome remember that Kikyo was no longer the friend she knew from a kindergartener to grade 5. She was the redefined, clumsy, ditzy and backstabbing girl that popularity created in grade 6.

She wondered when she would ever let go…

Kagome turned her head and smiled at her friends and Bankotsu and Jakotsu excused themselves to see their manager. Miroku and Sesshomaru joined and dinner was eventually served but no matter how hard Kagome tried to ignore Kikyo, to ignore the fact that she was different and not the same, Kagome couldn't ignore the feelings of loss in her.

Kikyo had been her best friend and she doubted she would ever forget that.

Announcements and greetings were made and the dinner hall was to close in half and hour so everyone could get prepared for the show that started at nine. The show was going to be an hour long and the girls, as well as the other competing bands, had done some filming over the week to prepare. Mini clips about a song or about the band would play, the host was probably going to talk for most of it, and then it was the bands' turn in the spot light. And the last one standing in the brightest one, was going to win.

"Kagome, it's nice to see you again."

Kagome stared straight ahead, looking at Inuyasha who wore a slight frown. Turning around, she saw Kikyo, in all her bloody glory.

"Kikyo, how are you?" Kagome said, keeping her voice cool and even. She didn't want to start a fight and Kagome knew this was going to happen sooner than later.

She had been hoping for later though.

"Busy, busy, busy but you know how it is," Kikyo said smiling, her white teeth and thin but glossy lipped smile flashing brilliantly.

"Of course," Kagome said with a smile of her own though she couldn't help but feel the fake feeling inside of her, the mask start to build up. "But I enjoy it."

"I never said I didn't," Kikyo said evenly and then looked to Inuyasha. "Honey, how are you? You look good, red always did suit you."

Casually, Inuyasha smirked. "I've been better. What are you doing here?"

Kikyo laughed; a high-pitched and shrill sound. Kagome frowned since she never remembered her to laugh like that. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? Tainted Pure is in the competition."

'I thought this was a band competition,' Inuyasha thought, sighing out loud. 'Tainted Pure is nothing more than a group of four girls that sing and have music played in the background.'

"Anyways, Kagome, would you like to talk privately?" Kikyo asked; a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Not really, no. Why? Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Kikyo smiled and her soulless eyes seemed to spark. "Yes actually."

Kagome turned around to face Sango and Rin. "It's okay guys, you go find your guys since you may have problems of your own," Kagome whispered, nodding her head towards Sesshomaru where Kagura stood, flirting away. Rin visibly bristled and stormed off and Sango shook her head.

"I'm staying."

Kagome smiled and put her hand on her arm. "I'll live. I'm better than that," Kagome said with a wink and then finally, Sango left. She was about to turn to Inuyasha and tell him the same when Kikyo interrupted her.

"Oh, Kagome! They didn't have to leave."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.

"I just wanted to apologize for all those years of us fighting. We used to be such good friends. Remember the old days?"

Inuyasha must have smelt Kagome's growing depression and growing anger because he growled, surprising both Kikyo and Kagome. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kikyo merely looked at him, an odd look in her eyes. "Honey, don't growl. You're not a dog."

Kagome would have laughed at that if only it had been a different person and a different time. She turned to Inuyasha, held his hand and squeezed it.

'I'll be okay,' she mouthed but Inuyasha shook his head stubbornly. Kagome decided that she had to use some sort of bait.

'Stay with me tonight?'

Inuyasha seemed to glare at her. She squeezed his hand once more and finally, he growled and complied.

"Find me later, okay Kags?"

Kagome nodded. "Sure thing."

"Bye Inuyasha," Kikyo said lightly and Inuyasha looked at her for a second before giving her some sort of saluting wave and leaving.

When Kagome turned back to Kikyo, she noticed that she was looking at Inuyasha with this odd expression. Eye candy, that's what Inuyasha was to her. Kagome felt her anger building but pushed it aside and focused on the matter at hand.

"You were saying?"

"Oh yes." Kikyo looked at Kagome with an intense look. "As I said before, I want to apologize for what happened and all those years of terrible fighting. I want to put it behind us, once and for all."

"That's a lot to put behind me Kikyo," Kagome said evenly, not sidestepping the truth.

"And for me too Kagome but…"

"Let me get this straight with you Kikyo," Kagome said coolly though she could feel herself boiling underneath, the pressure harsh and pressing. "You have nothing but your words to put behind you. I have a whole lifetime."

Kikyo's thin lips went into a tight line, her cold eyes chilling. "Understood. Then let me offer you this, something I should have done back then. I want to offer you a chance at…popularity. I know it's not high school or elementary school but it's still the same offer and once accepted you can change your future."

Kagome watched as Kagura, Kanna and Yura all gathered behind Kikyo, their smiles seductive and promising.

In one smooth move, Kagome turned on her heel and started to walk out of the room where she knew her friends would be waiting for her. She could practically feel the shock radiating off of the four that she left but Kagome didn't care. She held her head high and kept the slump out of her shoulders.

"Wait!"

Kagome stopped but didn't turn around to look at Kikyo, the one who called.

"What are you doing?" She sounded shocked, not angry though the statement could have told other wise. But Kagome knew Kikyo well enough that her words meant nothing, only her emotion put behind them. Almost eight years of taunting from that same voice can do that to a person.

Kagome turned her head though not her body, just looking at her the best she could. "What does it look like I'm doing Kikyo? I'm walking away, just like you did to me. Good luck tonight at the performance since this time Kikyo, you can't sell your dignity to millions of people just so you'll win. This time, it's for real and in the end there are no lies and the best will win."

---

Getting dressed and ready for the first performance was more nerve-wracking to Kagome than the tour. She had no idea why. She dressed in her black tight jeans, a chain belt hanging loosely. She wore a white tank top that had silver jewel studs and silver glitter marks and her hair was in a loose ponytail. Kagome had to wash her face five times before she was satisfied with her makeup and when she took a sidelong glance at Rin, she knew it was her friend's ninth.

They were all nervous and none of them knew why.

They had been performing in front of people for ages now, so why the sudden stage fright?

They walked out of the dressing room when they were ready and immediately went to find the guys. They found them in the main room that led to the backstage and with them was Kouga.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome called and waved at him, earning her a sharp glare from Inuyasha who pouted.

"Hi Kagome! Long time no see. Still looking good, all of you."

Kagome smiled but rolled her eyes when seeing the deeply irked state of her boyfriend who had his arms crossed and face turned away from her, as if he was shunning her. Walking up to him and facing him while the others were busy talking, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He still made no move to hold her and Kagome sighed, understanding the stubbornness of Inuyasha.

"You're no better than a big puppy," she said playfully, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Inuyasha grumbled a "Feh" under his breath but still made no move to look at her and his arms remained squarely crossed.

She needed to get him to fall for the bait again. "If puppy's too grumpy then maybe he should stay in his own bed tonight."

His left ear was the first thing to twitch and the right soon followed it. A small frown worked its way onto his lips and then his brows furrowed. He cursed and said something that was too low for her to hear.

"What puppy?"

"I don't like being called puppy," he muttered defiantly. "I'm not a puppy, I'm a dog."

"My bad then," Kagome said and walked away, letting out a big sigh.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled, calling her back.

Kagome smirked and turned to face him. "Don't get mad at me, you were the one that wasn't talking and being all grumpy."

Inuyasha huffed. "Was not."

"You're doing it right now."

"Am not."

"You're being difficult…"

"Am not."

Kagome started to walk away.

"Hey!"

"Say it…"

"Okay fine," Inuyasha sighed explosively. "But you said 'hi' to Kouga before me."

"I'm terribly sorry that I said 'hi' to a guy that I haven't seen in a month or so rather than you, my very own boyfriend, who I saw one minute ago." Kagome shook her head and made her way back to Inuyasha, kissing him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

That spark, the fire, that constant need was there once more and their teasing kissing became deeper, hungrier. They couldn't tell you how long they kissed for but when they finally stopped, they noticed they had quite a crowd.

"What the hell are you doing, standing there and watching us?" Inuyasha roared, angry that his time with Kagome was over.

"Well, you've only been making out for about," Sesshomaru checked his watch. "Ten minutes. The shows about to start and The Resurrected are about to play."

"You even timed us?" Inuyasha exclaimed and growled.

Sango shook her head. "Then next time, get a room."

Kagome was already flushed from all the kissing but the intent stares were enough to make the red come back to her cheeks. She and Inuyasha walked with the rest of the group but before they could go backstage, Sango and Rin pulled Kagome back.

"Come with us," Rin said quietly but firmly and together, Sango and Rin dragged Kagome back to the dressing room. "Look at you, your makeup is ruined."

Kagome did look at herself, and screamed in the process. Her hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere with knots galore thanks to Inuyasha's hands. Her makeup was beyond repairable and Kagome had to wash it all off and then reapply it to make it look good again. Her lips were still red and had that smudged look from all the kissing and the lipstick and gloss didn't help the look either.

Sticking the gloss in her jean pocket, Kagome, Sango and Rin made their way backstage where they were met with tons of people. Ayame waved violently at them but then the group CNT was pushed onstage into the spotlights glare as the host announced them.

Kagome groaned at her appearance when a woman started to urge them to the curtain and pretty soon, Kagome was onstage along with the other four bands, waving, smiling and laughing. The host gave another long and pointless speech and then he finally dismissed them as people backstage called to them and the host announced how everything was going to work, how they could call or vote online for the best group that performance and that whoever had the lowest amount of votes, would be brought off.

Everyone staged backstage for the first performance, made by The Resurrected. When Rin heard the song they were going to play, she squealed in delight. Sango and Kagome joined in soon after and Inuyasha gave them both funny looks.

"I thought you didn't know who The Resurrected were?"

"But we know _this_ song," Sango corrected and smiled, moving side to side with the beat as they started to play.

"And what song is this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rockstar," Rin said and mouthed the words as Bankotsu sung. _(Bankotsu singing)_

"_I'm through with standing in line, _

"_To clubs I'll never get in._

"_It's like the bottom of the ninth,_

"_And I'm never going to win._

"_This life hasn't turned out,_

"_Quite the way I want it to be…"_

Apparently, Rin, Kagome and Sango weren't the only ones that liked the song since as soon as The Resurrected started to play and sing, the crowd screamed, the sound both deafening and ear-piercing.

"_I want a brand new house,_

"_On an episode of Cribs._

"_And a bathroom I can play baseball in._

"_And a king sized tub big enough,_

"_For ten plus me…_

"_I need a credit card that's got no limit,_

"_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

"_Going to join the mile high club,_

"_At 37,000 feet…_

"_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars,_

"_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard._

"_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean,_

"_Is fine for me…"_

The crowd was singing and dancing along and Suikotsu, one of the band members Kagome hadn't met yet played the drums with enthusiasm she only saw in Rin. She had to admit that Bankotsu was really good and though he seemed probably a good few years older than her, Kagome couldn't help but think he acted like a normal teenager onstage with all his antics.

"_I'm going to trade this life for fortune and fame,_

"_I'd even cut my hair and change my name…_

"'_Cause we all just want to be big rock stars,_

"_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars._

"_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

"_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat._

"_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars,_

"_In the VIP with the movie stars._

"_Every good gold digger's going to wind up there,_

"_Every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blonde hair._

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…_

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…"_

As the chorus ended, more cheers came and Kagome was amazed that this song was the song they chose to sing. Sure, it was one of their greatest (since it was the only song she knew that they sang) but it was certainly long too.

"_I want to be great like Elvis, without the tassels,_

"_Hire eight bodyguards that like to beat up assholes._

"_Sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free…_

"_I'm going to dress my ass,_

"_With the latest fashion._

"_Get a front door key to the Playboy Mansion,_

"_Going to date a centrefold that loves to,_

"_Blow my money for me…_

"_I'm going to trade this life for fortune and fame,_

"_I'd even cut my hair and change my name…"_

They sang the chorus again, the tune long since they even added extra scrip to the chorus.

"_Every good gold digger's going to wind up there,_

"_Every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blonde hair._

"_And we'll hide out in the private rooms,_

"_With the latest dictionary,_

"_And today's who's who._

"_They'll get you anything with that evil smile,_

"_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial._

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…_

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…"_

Inuyasha stood there, listening to the lyrics as they were sang. 'Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial?' Ha, that's a laugh. He was amazed at the lyrics, both insulting to the rich and famous and stunningly hilarious at the same time. It was funny because that was how fame was imagined as. Not everyone that was famous earned his or her part. Many inherited it, very few deserved it and the ones that did never seemed to last long.

"_I'm going to sing those songs that offend the censors,_

"_Going to pop my pills from a PEZ dispenser,_

"_I'll get washed up singers writing all my songs,_

"_Lip sync them every night so I don't get them wrong…_

"_Hey we all just want to be big rock stars,_

"_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars._

"_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap,_

"_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat._

"_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars,_

"_In the VIP with the movie stars._

"_Every good gold digger's going to wind up there,_

"_Every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blonde hair._

"_And we'll hide out in the private rooms,_

"_With the latest dictionary,_

"_And today's who's who._

"_They'll get you anything with that evil smile,_

"_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial._

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…_

"_Hey, hey, I want to be a rock star…"_

The song finally ended and Kagome, Rin and Sango cheered along with the rest of the crowd as the host walked on and stole the stage from the talented band.

"Wow, they were so good even live," Rin complimented and then dragged Sango and Kagome back to their dressing room to get fixed up and make sure everything was okay. By the time they got back, they were ushered to get behind the curtain, everything at the ready. They still had five minutes until they were even introduced onstage but that didn't seem to matter.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku had to convince a couple people that they would be off with a reasonable amount of time and all they planned on doing was wish them luck. Miroku had won over the female stage manager's heart with a simple batting of the eyelash.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't help but think how feminine Miroku could be himself.

"Can I do this? I can't do this? Can I? I don't know if I can? I can do this? I can't do this? I can't but I can…" Rin chanted unceremoniously until Sesshomaru came and kissed her, fully shutting her up.

"I can do this," Rin said once the kiss was broken and rested her head against his chest, anxious.

"Yes, you can."

"How do you know?" Rin asked, her face a little too pale. It was so weird to see her this way to Sesshomaru, he always remembered her, as the girl that was full of life, not drained of it. Why was she so worried now?

---

Miroku seemed to be having the same problem with Sango though she covered it up fairly well with a slap when she realized he had been flirting with the stage manager.

"I only did it to see you Sango dear," Miroku pleaded.

Sango huffed and grabbed her bass, holding it properly and looking down at it as if praying. "I'm sorry Miroku," Sango said eventually, her voice slightly distant. "This is just really important to all of us."

"But why?" Miroku asked confused. "This isn't any different then the tour. The only difference is that this is live on television. Is that the problem?"

"No," Sango said fiercely, not even cluing in to her tone of voice. "That's not even close."

"Then what is it?"

---

Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and leaned into him, calming herself and relaxing in his hold. Inuyasha could smell the determination in her but also the weak scent of insecurity, of hopelessness.

"What's wrong Kags?"

"I don't think I should do this anymore."

Inuyasha pulled her back, just enough for him to be able to look at her in the eyes, something she was avoiding. Taking one hand off from around her shoulder, he used it to force her to look at him, cupping her face. "Who are you?"

Kagome's head tilted and a small smile graced her lips. "Not the same person from before, that's for sure."

"Does this have to do with Kikyo?"

Kagome switched her gaze to the red curtain that covered her from the audience.

"It does, doesn't it?"

When she still didn't answer, Inuyasha sighed and kissed her teasingly. Kagome stiffened but then relaxed, feeling that flare burn within her again. He pulled away slightly but his lips were still on hers when he whispered. "Why won't you tell?"

Kagome kissed him again, sealing all conversation. When Inuyasha hesitated, Kagome pulled back and rested her head on his firm chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent. "I will, I will," she promised repeatedly. "It's hard but I will."

Wrapping his arms around her protectively, Kagome's arms wrapped around his waist once more. "When?" he asked, wanting her to tell. She seemed so different, more distant as if consistently remembering her past.

"Tonight."

The stage manager came and asked –well, more like ordered or else serious consequences would be placed- for them to get off stage, the boys did it reluctantly but eventually made their way behind the protection of the heavy black curtain and into backstage where Ayame, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta waited impatiently for their own turn, it being last.

Ayame walked up to Miroku and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing his worried glance. "They'll be awesome," she said encouragingly. "Nothing –nothing at all- could put those girls down so far that they can't perform. They will do this and come out on top."

Miroku gave her a questioning look. He opened his mouth to ask how she knew they had a problem in the first place but she shook her head, silencing him.

"I was told about everything beforehand. Slumber party."

Miroku nodded his head but didn't dare to say another word, too afraid to know what would come out. Kikyo was the problem. Kikyo had offered Kagome what Kikyo had ditched her for. Kikyo had asked to put everything past Kagome. Kagome wanted to but didn't think she could do it.

Kagome still missed Kikyo as a friend, no matter how much she claimed she hated her.

Old friendships die-hard or not at all just like a tombstone already made for a person who had not yet fallen fatally ill.

It just wouldn't stop it just wouldn't go away…

Miroku watched them and he realized that Ayame was right. Already as the host announced them their smiles beamed and they had a bounce in their step. They were ready to do whatever they had to do. They wanted to sing, they wanted to perform and they wanted to show Kikyo what they were made of.

The upbeat, strong and pulsing music crashed through room and everyone was affected by it. They thought The Resurrected had a big cheer of welcome but when Black Majik made their way, started their song, showed their energy and presence, everyone went haywire.

The first verse was performed and the song got edgier, stronger and wilder as Kagome moved constantly with the mike in between breaks on her guitar. She went every which way and her wild almost untameable hair was brushed back occasionally with a brush back of her hand and the way it fell, captured the eagerness and the joy in her features was unmistakeable. _(Kagome singing)_

"_And rock this world,_

"_Read my lips and watch them curl._

"_Rock this world,_

"_It doesn't take much to please this girl._

"_I don't need the glitter,_

"_Don't believe the hype._

"_You might say I'm the simple type,_

"_Just like any other girl…_

"_Who wants to rock this world…"_

Everyone backstage seemed to stop and watch the performance and even Sango joined in with Kagome in having the crazy fun onstage as they performed. Rin seemed to be unstoppable as she played and there seemed to be no intentions of slowing down.

Kagome sang; her voice powerful and inescapable, so different from the whimpering and quiet voice Inuyasha heard just a minute before the performance. It was amazing, scary almost how much music and doing what you love could affect someone so dramatically that they literally changed from one person to the next in a matter of seconds. They were living those songs…

The song was almost over, so close. One more verse, one more chorus and they were done. Miroku watched them anxiously, knowing they would pull through in the end but not wanting to give up that tug of worry that kept him staring, unblinkingly, at the performing three onstage.

"_Hey? Can you hear me?_

"_I want you to come near me…_

"_Can you feel the pull?_

"_It can be so beautiful…_

"_Rock this world,_

"_Read my lips and watch them curl._

"_Rock this world,_

"_It doesn't take much to please this girl._

"_I don't need the glitter,_

"_Don't believe the hype._

"_You might say I'm the simple type,_

"_Just like any other girl…_

"_Who wants to rock this world…"_

They were done. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku waited impatiently as they finished the last of the instrumentals. Then, the host came once more to claim the stage and the attention as he asked the girls some questions, butting in every time they seemed to take too long. Inuyasha bristled as he watched annoyance flash through Kagome's happy face when she glanced at the host that wouldn't shut up.

When they walked off stage, Ayame ran into the girls, squeal relentlessly the entire time and Kagome, Sango and Rin joined in, equally happy. They had changed. They were not the same miserable and afraid people they were only five minutes ago.

"You guys were so good!" Ayame congratulated and all at once, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Hakaku and Ginta came.

After congratulations were over, Kagome hugged Inuyasha long and hard, her energy drained but replenished at the same time. She felt like bouncing on the walls, doing flips and flying through the air but her body was tired, relaxing now that Inuyasha kept her steady. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a groan of relief that filled her, her worry and anxiety gone completely….

…Until she opened her eyes…

Walking as if God belonged at their feet, the lights almost seemingly directed at them as they walked; Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and Yura made their way backstage. They sauntered in and onstage in that stupid little formation they had and Kagome was able to get a full profile of all of them.

Yura was the tallest among the group along with Kagura and wore her chin length black hair straight down, her blood red lipstick and thickly put on eye shadow accentuating her eyes and the dark mascara making her almost black eyes larger.

Kagura had long wavy black hair that was always kept up, no matter where they were or what they were doing. Held in place with a clip and elastic, Kagura's hair spilled out slightly, sparkling glitter combed through her dark hair. Kagura, along with Yura and Kanna were demon or of something other than a human race.

Kanna was probably the oldest of the four as well as the one that stood out the most. She had long shimmering white hair that seemed like fallen snow, blanker and whiter than Inuyasha's with a pale cold face. Emotionless eyes that seemed crueller than Kikyo's seemed to only gaze at where they were going but once the gaze turned to you, chills ran up and down unremittingly.

Kikyo wore a pink halter with a white mini skirt, her hair down like Kagome's only much straighter with a pale face and heavy pink eye shadow. Kikyo entered with an air of confidence and coldness, her soulless eyes searching backstage and landing briefly on Kagome. She seemed to pause, look at her old best friend for less than a second before continuing on her way, making her way through the backstage area as if she never laid eyes on Kagome and the group.

Kagome felt a knot clench in her chest and nausea swept over her. Closing her eyes once more, Kagome tightened her grip on Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome," Ginta asked, looking at Kagome curiously. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

His comment distracted everyone in the group and suddenly, all eyes were on her.

"Don't feel too good," Kagome admitted through gritted teeth and buried her face into Inuyasha's shirt.

"Do you want to lie down?" he suggested, stroking her hair.

Kagome shook her head and then pulled away, looking at her concerned friends. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Kagome repeated, though Kagome thought it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself then anything else.

Screaming and whistling came from the crowd and Kagome didn't even bother to look. Sango and Rin did though and frowned, both looking back at Kagome. Obviously, they hadn't noticed the four girls' entrance and apparently, neither did Kouga or the others.

The stage manager once again approached them and told them to either move further back or leave and go into the dressing rooms since they were blocking people's way. They backed away and vaguely Kagome and the group heard the sound of Tainted Pure's song.

It was something about a girl loving a guy who was dating another but also seeing her…

And the girl said it was either a yes or a no as to if their relationship was going to go anywhere or not.

She could hear Kikyo's voice, followed by Yura's and then the group as a whole. They weren't bad singers but the music in the background wasn't original and no one played it. It was a computer made sound almost and a CD playing only the background music was being played.

"_Is it a yes?_

"_Is it a no?"_

Kagome looked at the group around her and closed her eyes, fighting down the wave of nausea. That look Kikyo had given her, so helpless almost.

Was Kikyo regretting it?

Kagome shook her head fiercely and sighed. "Sango, Rin. On second thought, why don't we get some water or something that's somewhere other than here…?"

Sango and Rin nodded their heads and followed Kagome out of the backstage area, knowing that even though Kagome's words were confusing and far from being completely logical, Kagome was drained and that something was bugging her.

Kikyo was probably still on her mind.

She probably had just wanted to escape their singing, unable to take away painful memories…

---

**Sorry about the dividers. It decided not to work on me so I'll have to make-do with this!**

**Next Chapter: Rescue**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Don't own him. Sorry.**

**OMG over 300 reviews! You guys are awesome and this is my first story! Thank you soooo much!**

**---**

**Chapter 35- Rescue**

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She had just been in his arms only five minutes ago.

Five minutes…

She was gone, unfound, and he was worried sick. She had done nothing wrong and yet she was the one paying for it. What had happened? Where was she? How had she become involved? Why was she suffering?

"I will kill the bastard who did this," he vowed, looking around what normally looked like an innocent room. Now, chairs and tables were tipped, alcohol vases and wine glasses shattered among the rubble.

And the faint smell of blood clouded the room.

"Sir, if you would just…"

"I'm not moving, damn it! Not until I want to. I'm trying to…"

"Let us handle this. Sir, your friends are waiting…"

"Are they hurt?" he asked, glaring at the male.

"No," he admitted. "No they are not."

"Then I don't give a damn about them!"

Alex sighed and looked around; taking in what surrounded him and wondered what exactly the demon was looking for.

"Sir, please. We're trying to do our job," Alex said a little more forcefully, trying to get him out of the scene.

He didn't move from his spot. He heard the officer's order but ignored it. He didn't care.

He just wanted her back.

He growled when he heard someone familiar enter the room, curling his lips to show off his glistening fangs.

"Listen to him Kouga," Inuyasha said, stepping closer regardless of the warning growl. "We'll find her. We'll find Ayame."

"You make it sound like you're actually going to do something to help her," Kouga laughed though humour traced no line in his voice. He growled and turned around to look at Inuyasha's deadpan face. If he had been affected by what Kouga had said, he didn't show it.

Kouga's growling intensified when he saw Inuyasha fail to react and fail to fight. He needed to break something, fast.

"I know what you're feeling Kouga," Inuyasha said, his voice unusually quiet. "I know what it's like."

"No you don't you worthless half-breed!" Kouga roared, glaring at Inuyasha with uncontrollable anger. "You know nothing of what I feel! Don't you dare tell me anything of what I should or shouldn't do when you have no God damned clue about it!"

Inuyasha didn't react to the explosion and merely met his gaze coolly. "I know Kouga. I understand, when…"

Kouga growled and ran for Inuyasha, tackling him to the floor, unable to react and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Hey!" Alex yelled and ran for Kouga, pulling him off of Inuyasha who did nothing to react. "Calm down now," Alex ordered, holding Kouga in a fairly uncomfortable position for the demon.

For being a human, Kouga could tell that the officer was strong. He relaxed slightly, just enough so Alex would trust him to let go and then Kouga returned his gaze to Inuyasha, who was now standing up.

"It's okay Alex," Inuyasha said calmly. "Let me handle this."

Alex eyed Inuyasha with a skeptical look but nodded and walked to the far corner of the room. He gave them enough room to give the two demons privacy but easy access for him to help if things got out of hand once more.

"Kouga," Inuyasha said reasonably. "Do you even have a clue on how I met Kagome?"

Kouga would normally have just shaken his head and walked off, but he was too stressed, too pushed to the limit to care. "What? Did you find each other under the full moon where she unexpectedly fell into your arms and it was love at first sight?" His words were as cold as the sarcasm that filled every word but Inuyasha ignored it all.

"Not even close."

"My mistake," Kouga retorted sardonically and turned away, sniffing the air for any trace of another's scent.

"You won't get his scent Kouga," Inuyasha said, as if reading his mind. "He never leaves one."

"How the hell would you know?" Kouga barked and whipped around to face him once more, his features dangerous and his body on edge.

"Because whoever took Ayame is probably working for Na- the same whack-job that's threatening Kagome!"

"Someone's threatening Kagome?" Kouga asked, his foul mood still there but lessened and his confusion taking over.

"Yes! That's what I've been trying to tell you! I know how you feel Kouga. I know because the night I met Kagome was the night I saved her! I found her in an alley with…some crazed asshole that tried to take advantage of her. I got there before anything happened but…" Inuyasha trailed off and met Kouga's gaze. "And then he came again. He bought his way through the receptionist by threatening her and then attacked Kagome at her apartment. She almost died Kouga. If I hadn't turned up he would've…" Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm down his crawling nerves. Just remembering those times freaked Inuyasha out and he had to control himself not to run out of the room to find her and make sure she was okay. "He would have killed her."

Kouga stood there silently and Alex seemed to be gazing far off though Inuyasha knew he heard every word. He probably knew most of it from Mr. Hilo's reports.

"I know this is hard Kouga, trust me for once, I know. Just let Officer Walker do his job and we'll try to figure out what happened."

"But I can't…" Kouga said, frowning. "I won't."

"Do you think you're helping her at all by standing in here? Preventing everyone from doing his or her job? Come on Kouga, let's go."

Kouga seemed to calm down slightly and followed Inuyasha, mumbling an apology to Alex who was radioing everyone in.

Inuyasha led Kouga to the room where everyone sat: Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Hakaku and Ginta. They had somehow managed to convince the officer to let them stay in the same room, while the members of Tainted Pure and The Resurrected were in other rooms.

When they entered the room, everyone was already waiting for them. Kagome put a hand on Kouga's shoulder and squeezed it, giving him comforting words as if they would help and then moving slowly to Inuyasha.

"This is all my fault," Kagome whispered and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "All my fault, all my fault…" she chanted and Inuyasha grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and shook her.

"It's not your fault Kagome," Inuyasha hissed, his voice harsh. "This was that…_that bastard's_ fault. Not yours. Not anyone's."

Kagome nodded but the dazed look didn't leave her eyes and Inuyasha could do nothing but sigh and hold her close, brushing the bangs of raven hair out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. It wasn't until Kagome was curled up on Inuyasha's lap on a chair in the small room that Rori came.

She had knocked first and then entered, looking professional with her proud head high. "Hello everyone. For those who don't know me, I'm Officer Aurora Kay but please just call me Rori. I'm going to ask some questions regarding what you remember or saw or where you were. Please, right away, does anybody have anything they believe is vital?"

When no one answered, Rori looked back down at her pad but then, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"It's connected. The two are connected."

Rori looked at Sesshomaru with her hazel eyes and nodded in understanding.

Hakaku looked like he was about to say something but Ginta elbowed him and shook his head. For some reason, it didn't feel like it was their place to ask.

Rori went along asking questions to everyone and Kouga jus sat there, waiting at the end of the line to give out the very precious little information he knew.

She had only been out of his arms for five minutes and in that time she had been kidnapped…

_The curtain opened and immediately they started to play. Everyone was ready and everyone wanted to play his or her best. The song was slow but beautiful and in it, Ayame and Kouga's voice blended perfectly together. Each sound contradicting but the music created was irreplaceable. _

_The guitars started first and then more and more were added, more playing and lulling beat echoed through the room. _(Kouga/ Ayame/ **together**singing)

"I wanted you to know,

"That I love the way you laugh.

"I want to hold you high and steal your pain…away.

"I keep your photograph,

"And I know it serves me well.

"I want to hold you high and steal your pain…

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm lonesome.**

"**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…"**

_Ayame had sung lightly with Kouga, just barely making a sound and now, her voice dropped and she waited for her part to come, waiting for Kouga to finish his line and for the drums to start._

"You've gone away on…

"You don't feel me…here…anymore.

"The worst is over now,

"And we can breathe again.

"I want to hold you high and steal my pain **away…**

"There's so much left to learn,

"And no one left to fight.

"I want to hold you high and steal your pain…"

_Backstage, Sesshomaru and Rin held onto each other, smiling and listening as the slow beautiful music affected everyone. Miroku and Sango were dancing, Sango's head resting against his shoulder with her eyes closed, trusting him not to make a move. Kagome's back was to Inuyasha as she watched the four onstage, swaying side to side with the beat. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach but then they were covered with Inuyasha's own and she was pulled to his body, still swaying gently to the music._

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm open.**

"**And I don't feel right, I am strong in love…**

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm lonesome.**

"**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…"**

_For a while, the music just played and the crowd was swaying cell phone lights on and arms waving along with the music. It was so perfect._

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm open.**

"**And I don't feel right, I am strong in love…**

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm lonesome.**

"**And I don't feel right when you're gone away…**

"**Because I'm broken,**

"**When I'm lonesome.**

"**And I don't feel right when you're gone…**

_The music slowed as the end neared and everyone seemed to hold his or her breath as the final moments of the song played._

"**You've got away on…**

"You don't feel me…here…anymore…"

_And then, the lights and song dimmed and the crowd erupted…_

"Mr. Wolf? Mr. Wolf?" Rori asked as she gently shook him out of his flashback.

"Huh? What?" Kouga asked, slightly irritated that his reminder of Ayame, her presence that he felt when he was thinking about her, was now gone. It had been after that when the show was closing and they all talked quietly in a room backstage. Ayame's back was to him and he held her tightly against him, afraid to let her go. It had seemed too good to be true.

She said she was getting some water. She said she would be right back.

She never came back.

All it had taken was five minutes.

---

After questioning, interviews, research and several teams, everyone was told that there was nothing that could be done. Kouga had told everyone that they should go back to the hotel and rest and that he would be fine. Hakaku and Ginta offered to stay with him and glumly Kouga agreed. As for everyone else, they took his advice and headed back to the hotel, waving good night.

Sesshomaru and Rin shared a room and Miroku and Sango did as well. It hadn't been arranged like that, but in the end, that's how the pairings turned out. Inuyasha and Kagome shared the room in the middle on the other side of the hall and as soon as they entered the room, Kagome sank down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Poor Ayame… Did Naraku do this?"

Inuyasha shook his head and went to the mini fridge, pulling out some coke. "He's not here and why go to all the trouble just to kidnap someone who isn't even involved? Something must have happened maybe she saw something. Then again, it might not even be apart of what we think it is."

Kagome nodded her head and sighed, patting the space on the bed beside her when she sat up and took one of the cans of coke from his hands. "I can't believe this is happening…"

"I know. Now, would you care to tell me what Kikyo said to you?"

Kagome looked down in her lap for a long while, just staring at her hands. "She offered me…popularity."

Inuyasha snorted and looked at her. "Are you serious? What the hell is the point in that? It's not like you're in high school anymore. Being popular has nothing to do with it and also, technically you're more popular than her at the moment."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, but when she left me…all I wanted was that one chance. You know, to be friends with her again…to be up to her standards. Something I gave up on and moved on from. It's like those childhood fantasies. When you're a kid and really want to have or do something that you never get and then, finally when you're older, you get it and suddenly, your world seems to change. You feel good."

"So what did you say?"

"I didn't," Kagome answered slowly. "I walked away like she did to me. Oh, I feel so childish. Honestly, this happened years ago. Why can't it be let go?"

"Because you can't accept what she did to you," Inuyasha said quietly and took a long sip from his drink as he felt Kagome's curious stare towards him. "You'll never move on until you find peace."

Kagome thought about it for a moment and then looked at him. "When did you become wise about this stuff?"

Smirking, Inuyasha took another sip. "Ever since I was a kid, when Sesshomaru started taking care of me."

It was then to Kagome that it clicked. His parents' death! When she was little, she remembered that all of a sudden, everything had seemed to go on hold when Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were killed. They were so well liked, as well as envied and hated. But that was the life you had to live when you had that much money. The only thing was she didn't remember much about the death, other than it was very dramatic.

She didn't want to ask but Inuyasha must have read her mind since he went on anyways.

"They were shot at by some gang of guys apparently. I don't know that much since I wasn't that old but Sesshy knows more about it than I."

"That's horrible," Kagome whispered and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to relax her tense muscles that had wound up through the day.

"I was young," he remarked and shrugged it off though Kagome knew better.

"That doesn't mean you still don't feel anything Yash," she said quietly. Gingerly, she kissed him on the lips and then sat back down, taking a long sip of her drink and finishing it, throwing it in the garbage.

Inuyasha didn't say or do anything. He seemed to be so lost in space. All Kagome could do as she watched him, the one she loved, was hug and kiss him and then relax in his tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go.

---

Coffee…

His best friend…

He needed coffee…

Now.

Coffee…

Disgusting yet addicting…

He needed coffee…

Now.

"Hey Alex. You look like crap. Want some coffee?"

Alex shot his head up and stared at her with wide-eyes. "Yes, yes…er, yes please."

Rori laughed and shook her head, pulling out the small tray that held five coffees and giving one to her partner, Rori put the other four down and waiting patiently for the other members of the team to come and get some.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked after he took a long sip of the burning liquid. "Why don't you like coffee? It's like my life force."

Rori raised an eyebrow and pointed at him. "The point exactly. I don't want to be dependant on caffeine to get me up in the morning. I rather run, or work out…"

Alex shook his head, smiling slightly. "Something is definitely wrong with you. Very few women are like that."

Giving an indignant snort, Rori rolled her eyes. "I'm not even close to being like most women. I hit, I punch, I speak my mind, I don't care if someone is mad at me and if someone is getting testy with me, I tell them to screw off."

"The point exactly," Alex said with a sigh and laughed when she gave him a light punch to the shoulder.

"Anyways, enough about me," Rori said with a dismissing wave of her hand. "Has the team found out anything?"

Alex looked at the white table that he sat at for a moment before meeting he gaze. "No, there's practically no evidence. And whatever we did manage to get won't get to us for at least three days since everything is overly backed up."

"Peachy."

It was then that one of the members of the team came up and stole a coffee from Rori who only nodded, bored. "I've questioned at least forty people and Officer Yakima must have questioned about thirty-nine."

"Not forty?" Alex asked with a roll of his eyes and Rori shook her head.

"No, I counted."

Suddenly, Alex's cell went off and he looked at Rori before answering the call. It took a couple moments before he actually got a chance to speak but when he did, he sounded agitated.

"Is that all? There's nothing else?" Alex asked a drummed his fingers on the table.

"What's wrong? What's nothing?" Rori asked impatiently even though he was still on the phone but he covered her mouth before she could ask the other twenty questions she was bound to ask.

"Yes, Ro- Officer Kay- is with me. No she is not. Partners… Shut up."

Alex slammed his phone shut and slammed it on the table, obviously angry. "Idiot," he mumbled under his breath and Rori banged her head against the table.

"Who was it?"

"Officer Yakima," Alex said absently. "I really don't like him."

"That's only because he hit on your twin sister," Rori pointed out and Alex seemed to bristle at the mere mention of it. "See? Why do guys get so angry when their sister has a boyfriend? Or has been kissed? Or is so downright overprotective?"

Alex thought about that for a moment before shaking his head and giving an explosive sigh. "First of all Rori, they were not dating. Second of all, he had not kissed her, he had made out with her and I'm not overprotective I just don't trust her with going out and doing stuff alone."

"The point exactly…" Rori repeated absently and Alex hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"If you say that once more I'm going to shoot that statue over there," he said seriously but Rori took none of it.

"Yeah right. You know you shouldn't fire that thing."

"I hate you."

Rori smirked. "I love you too."

Another two officers came and took another couple coffees, leaving one lonely coffee cup left.

"Rori, do you ever think you're never doing enough?" Alex asked seriously, his eyes expressionless.

Rori looked down at the table, uncomfortable by the change of subject. "Yeah. Yeah I do. All the time as a matter of fact."

"What's the point of this job if we can never solve the puzzle?"

"I wish I knew Alex. I wish I knew."

Alex laughed humourlessly. "I can't believe this is my dream job."

Rori met his gaze once more. "You know why you became an officer. You know why you wanted to do this."

"Of course I do," Alex said frustrated. "But this is…so far ahead of what I thought it'd be. So much more dangerous… More evil. But you knew that."

"Yes," Rori said quietly. "Yes I did."

"They don't know, do they?"

Rori shook her head. "No. They don't. I don't want them too. I've worked for years to get past the pain."

"But it wasn't your fault," Alex said firmly. "It was your father's choice. Your father's life that was thrown away."

"That doesn't change what he had done. What he left me with…"

Rori seemed to be off in a daze as her eyes glazed over, remembering that night.

That terrifying night…

"_Daddy?" Rori asked, still a small child with a teddy bear clutched to her chest as she waddled over to her father._

_He glanced at her with that wicked look and then pushed her away slightly, picking up the phone and dialling a phone number._

"_Daddy? Who are you calling?"_

"_Go to bed Aurora."_

_Just then, whomever her father had called had picked up and suddenly they were in heavy and serious conversation. She studied her father as he talked and realized how different she and her father were. _

_Her father was a full-blooded and highly feared demon, a dragon-like snake with a cruel faced mask on his forehead for a true form. She had only seen her father like that once when a lot of screaming between her mother and father had ensued. Most of the time though, he was an average looking human with brown almost scaly looking marks on his face with a blue oval on his forehead. He had deep red lips that seemed to be exaggerated and glistening fangs._

"_He has to die… No you don't get it. I'm going to kill him, tonight."_

_Just then, her mother flew through the door, looking like a young and weak child compared to her father. Her mother had short brown hair that had red and blonde streaks in it. Her eyes were a pale and frightening grey, the midst of a storm and when she saw the look on her father's face she backed up slightly._

"_Ryukotsusei… What are you doing? Whom are you talking to?" her mother asked as she took a tentative step towards the young Aurora. _

"_How much did you hear?" he asked with a frown and suddenly, Rori felt a great power surging through her father._

"_N-nothing…" her mother said, trembling. She obviously felt the power as well and then grabbed Rori's hand, pushing her out the door and walking along with her._

"_Wait! Get back here!" Ryukotsusei yelled and her mother stiffened. _

"_Honey," her mother said quietly, kissing her nose like she always did when Rori was scared. "Go to bed. I'll come and say goodnight to you later okay?"_

_Rori nodded wide-eyed and then scampered off to her room, forgetting her teddy bear. When she lay down in bed, she finally realized that her bear was gone and since she didn't hear yelling, she went to go get him._

_The minute she walked into the office where she once stood, Rori heard her mother scream and watched as her father killed her mother, blood splattering on the floor._

_Rori was too afraid to scream and watched terrified as her father left. The second he was out the door, Rori ran to her mother and shook her._

"_Mom…get up! You promised you'd say goodnight! Get up! Mommy!"_

_Rori felt the burning sensation of tears sting her eyes and quickly she ran to her teddy that was still on the floor, laying there._

_Covered in blood…_

"Rori! Rori! Snap out of it!" A sudden shake to her shoulders startled her but instantly she was engulfed with the slight pain of that night. She had learned to accept the fate that had befallen her mother and her…even her father's since that was the night he had gone and killed Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi and one week later, Rori went against her father, claiming that he really did kill her mother.

She never saw him again since three months later he died in the jail.

Rori's eyes stared off into space but then she rapidly blinked when she saw Alex's eyes meet her own in a dead-on stare.

"Rori, what's wrong?"

Alex kept on shaking her until Rori pushed him off, finally back to reality.

"Sorry Alex, just…dazed off."

Alex glared at her and stood in front of her again, staring at her with inquisitive eyes. "Dazed off? Rori! You've been 'dazing off' for fifteen minutes!"

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Rori asked; slightly hurt knowing that he could've stopped the nightmare that returned to her mind. Of course, how would he know? But at that moment, she just didn't care about logics.

"Because I thought it was one of your powers. You know…when you start doing that meditation thingy when you're tired or need to think clearly. I thought it was one of those times." He looked extremely worried over her, and his gaze showed nothing but genuine concern.

Rori smiled shakily and nodded. "I'm sorry. It just…all came flooding back."

Alex nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what she meant. They hadn't been friends for years without knowing something about each other. There was no one who knew him better and he knew that he knew Rori like he did the back of his own hand.

Once again, his cell phone rang and for a second, he contemplated answering it. Rori looked too pale and too fragile at the moment. If he were called to go somewhere else, what would happen to her?

Of course, he didn't get to think much further when Rori un-self-consciously went into his pant's pocket and pulled out his cell, checking the caller ID.

"It's Yakima," Rori said shakily, using the officer's last name. "Do you want me to answer it?"

Alex shook his head. "No. I want you to go back into the cruiser and have a nap."

"But it's only eight…" Rori said, noting the time even though the sky was dark.

"Go to bed. I'll wake you up if it's important. You look drained."

Rori gave a lop-sided smile. "You're just being polite. In real life, you're trying to say I look like crap."

"A flaw," Alex said carelessly and then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, dragging her towards the car and keeping her balanced as he answered his cell.

"Talk to me," he said.

"_Walker, we have a lead."_

"You what?" Alex asked shocked, opening the car door and then grabbed Rori's waist again to throw her in the passenger seat of her own car.

"_A lead Walker. We got a lead."_ If Alex didn't know better, he would think that Yakima was pissed off at him.

"What is it?" Alex demanded and he heard Yakima sighed on the other end.

"_Someone spoke up. Apparently, one of the workers saw a man in his early twenties with long wavy black hair carrying a petite woman with red hair in pigtails. The guy who held the information wasn't particularly bright but I think he knows what he's talking about. Said he saw the man throw her in a truck and head east."_

"East…" Alex murmured, ignoring Rori's questioning gaze. "Not much place to hide someone. But then again, there are tons of self-storage buildings there. Not much of a coincidence," he mused.

"_Exactly what I thought."_

"Alright, call the connections. Get the team ready, we're moving in."

"_Don't we need a warrant?"_ Yakima asked and Alex sighed.

"Trust me Yakima. I'm in too much of a bad mood to give. If they want a warrant, I'll knock them out instead, that's just the mood I'm in right now."

"_Rori giving you a hard time?"_

"No."

"_A good time."_

"Goodbye Yakima," Alex said through gritted teeth and then shut the cell without caring whether he still held information or not.

The first thing he would do when he saw that man was beat the hell out of him and then move on to whoever wants a stupid warrant. He wasn't in the mood to deal with everything at that moment. And just his luck, Rori ran out of the cruiser to head back to the table. When she came back, she held something that he couldn't see.

"Here," Rori said with a beaming smile. "I think you'll need this." She smiled and handed him the last large cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Alex grumbled and drove off.

---

Black, cold and damp…

That was the first thing she noticed when she woke up. Her head was killing her, pounding and stinging all at once. She tried to move her hands to her head but then with a tug she realized that she was bound and tied to something heavy. Her body was submissive, knees curled around with ankles bound as well.

She was cold, and her clothes provided her with very little warmth as she snuggled closer to her body, hoping to gain some more heat.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, knowing that no one was around her. "What happened to me?" Nothing made sense. Nothing at all…

It was then that she freaked. What _had_ happened to her? She didn't remember…she didn't even remember waking up. The only thing she did remember was last night, when she went to bed and…also some fighting. Flashes of a man with long black hair entered her mind but left just as quickly. She had been fighting with him, physically. She had been…screaming…and kicking…hurting him.

Why?

"Great. Just great." She leaned against what she thought was a wall behind her and sighed.

'My name is Ayame Yajima. I'm nineteen. I'm in a band called Claws 'n' Tails. I sing. I'm dating Kouga Wolf. Hakaku and Ginta are my friends. I'm a wolf demon. My friends are Kagome, Rin and Sango. I love Kagome's revenge plans. I think I'm supposed to be in a contest sometime soon…'

"So I'm not damaged in my long-term memory…I think," Ayame said, speaking out loud for slight comfort from being alone in the dark. She couldn't exactly tell though if she was forgetting something or not since how could she know what she was forgetting if she had already forgotten it?

Wait.

Now she was confused.

But she didn't remember anything from that morning…or was it afternoon?

Both?

Or did she get taken in the middle of the night?

Or was it the middle of the morning?

Ayame sighed and rested her head against the wall, her ankles and wrists sore and most likely bloody from the harsh rope. The stinging sensation wouldn't leave her and she bit her bottom lip to contain the tears that started to well up in her eyes.

"Oh shit. What have I gotten myself into?"

---

**The End…**

…**Of the chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Catch Me When I Fall**

**Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Considering the fact that I'm broke, I don't think I have Inuyasha.**

- - -

**Chapter 36- Catch me when I Fall**

- - -

Voices. Outside.

Ayame shrivelled back when she heard the yelling, wondering whether to yell as loud as she could or stop and go back to sleep, praying that when she woke up, it would all be a dream.

Finally, she took a deep breath and started to scream at the top of her lungs. Dizziness washed through her like a plague and she felt the cruel pull of unconsciousness start to tug at her once more, promising her a safe and painless getaway.

What if they were the bad guys though?

Ayame's screaming hesitated slightly but she started again soon after, realizing that if they were the ones that put her there, that they would already know where she was.

"Help! I'm in here! Help!" she screamed again and again as if it were a prayer. In all honesty, it really was.

The voices grew louder as did the many footsteps that neared with each passing second. Noises and the loud ringing sound of squeaking rusted sliding doors somewhere near her filled her ears as she grew more anxious, more tired.

"Help," Ayame croaked out, her throat too dry and her mind too foggy and clouded. She was so tired, despite the fact that all she had done was rest and sleep, though her sleep was anything but peaceful.

"Dear God, please help me," she whispered as her eyes started to close, the pain in her head, wrists and ankles almost unbearable. Only then, when she heard the storming footsteps grow louder and louder did Ayame let her tense body give in to the unmistakeable pull of unconsciousness and somewhere, deep in her mind, she knew it was all going to be okay.

"I'm coming Kouga…" Ayame whispered in finality and then, her eyes fluttered closed and her body went limp against the cold metal wall.

- - -

"Oh God, is she…? Is she breathing?"

Those three final words struck a nerve as Rori bent down beside the ghostly pale body.

Ayame.

Alex stood behind Rori, almost hovering over her as she checked for a pulse.

"Alive but the pulse is too slow, too faint."

"We've already got an ambulance on the way," Alex confirmed.

"And Mr. Wolf?"

"Called. He'll be at the hospital."

Rori nodded and then did a secondary check for any other injuries Ayame might have. The ropes that had bound her and had been tied to a bar bolted onto the metal floor had been cut. Her wrists and ankles held bloody sores and what was worse was that the ropes had held some liquid, clear but noticeable, on it. Something was on that rope and whatever it was seemed to be affecting the young singer.

Then there was that bloody head injury. From the little light provided, all Rori could tell was that she probably had a whopping headache and a major concussion.

Not much, in other words.

"How is she?" Alex asked, watching as Rori finished the check.

"I don't know. She's not responsive though."

"Unconscious?"

"No duh, but whatever was on that rope bugs me."

Alex nodded. "We're running it through. We're still backed up but hopefully we'll get it by tomorrow. Wednesday at the latest."

Just then, EMS came and took care of the situation. Rori reported on the little information she knew about Ayame's present condition and then walked alongside Alex as they left the self-storage building.

Rori's baby blue eyes adjusted to the light as they walked out of the dark building and subconsciously she tucked a stray natural blonde hair behind her ears. Things seemed to be looking up.

And then the owner of the building came.

Rori groaned.

A slow and painful discussion followed and finally when the man tipped his hat towards her, Rori let out a sigh of relief.

And Alex let out an uncontrollable laugh.

"Shut up!" Rori yelled and punched him lightly, walking back with him to the cruiser. He didn't continue the conversation until they were in the car. "I'm sorry. It's just hilarious that you were right."

"About him being a man with a thing for skinny blonde hair, blue eyes type girl? Yeah. That's so funny." If Rori wasn't careful, Alex would be able to hear the heavy weighted sarcasm in that last sentence.

"No, not that," Alex sighed. "The fact that you had to do your thing, change your feature a bit and _flirt_ with him just to make sure he wouldn't ask for a warrant was funny."

"True," Rori agreed, closing her eyes and focusing on changing the too light blonde hair for a deeper brown with natural blonde highlights and clear blue eyes for dark hazel ones. "Especially," Rori added when she was finished, "that face you made when he asked me out for dinner."

- - -

"Kouga!" Sango called as the group of six entered the building. Kagome and Rin were right behind her and quickly, they found the three male wolf demons sitting on some chairs in the waiting room.

"Oh, hey guys," Hakaku said slowly.

"How is she?" Rin asked, concern easily shown on her features. Of all the girls, Rin had been the closest to Ayame.

"Stable," Kouga said, standing up along with Hakaku and Ginta to great them. "But apparently there's something else they're looking into."

Miroku frowned. "What?"

Ginta shook his head. "We're not sure."

"Oh, I hope she's alright," Kagome murmured to herself, biting her lower lip in worry.

"She's strong," Inuyasha said, pulling her into a hug. "She'll make it. Don't worry." The fact that Kagome had been close to tear over Ayame's disappearance last night had thrown Inuyasha a bit. He hated to see any woman cry and Kagome was far from exception.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kagome nodded.

"We do…know one thing though," Ginta said slowly, looking down towards the floor. When he didn't continue the group looked at Kouga.

Growling, Kouga finished. "She hasn't woken up yet since they found her. Obviously, she got hit on the head pretty hard. Not enough for her to suffer mentally but enough so that she could…forget some things."

"Like her memories?" Rin asked and Sesshomaru stepped beside her, nodding.

"Depends on what got damaged. For all we know she could just forget whatever had happened to her ten minutes before the attack."

"Or the entire year." Kouga swore under his breath but made sure only he could hear it. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did, Hakaku and Ginta being too wrapped up in their conversation with Miroku, Sango and Rin to notice.

Sesshomaru shot Kouga a look that was either a warning or something close to sympathy. Inuyasha on the other hands bowed his head and looked down at the floor. He looked really upset and when he cast a solemn glance towards Kagome, Kouga wondered if Inuyasha truly did understand the grief he felt. He was never told what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome and he didn't understand how this somehow related to them. Whatever the case may be, Kouga knew it was serious and that there was more to the story than he knew.

"Mr. Wolf?"

Kouga startled out of his thoughts and looked towards the doctor with a grim look on his face. "Yes?"

"Maybe we should talk privately," the doctor said and when Kouga nodded, led him to the room where Ayame lay. "Alright," the doctor said finally as Kouga gave Ayame a longing look. "We found out what is affecting Ms. Yajima. When she was found, ropes around her wrists and ankles bound her. On the rope, we found a sort of substance. It's still being confirmed but what we found in her system is simple enough."

Kouga looked towards the doctor once more, noticing that he didn't look like he was going to give him any good news. Bracing himself mentally, Kouga nodded and waited for the doctor to further explain.

"Ms. Yajima… She has a substance called Strychnine in her."

Kouga looked at the man with a mask of indifference but when he heard what was inside of her, what was affecting her, he couldn't help but at least let his eyes widen.

"Rat poison? _Rat poison?_"

"Mr. Wolf, I know it's…"

"Never mind," Kouga said abruptly, halting the doctor's words. "How bad is it?"

Sighing but allowing the change, the doctor obliged. "Only a small dose is inside of her. We're doing all we can to help her and I can assure you that it's not fatal, though a day more and it probably would've been."

"A real charmer you are, eh doc?" Kouga said tediously and made his way to Ayame's bed. "Whatever. When do you think she'll be able to get out?"

Curtly, the doctor answered. "At least a week. Depends on how she reacts to what we give her."

Kouga nodded and turned away from the doctor, who respected his privacy and excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him. Pulling a chair from the side of the room to her bedside, Kouga watched as Ayame breathed in deeply, evenly.

Lightly, as if afraid to break her, Kouga covered his hand with hers and gazed down at her pale face. Only then did he realize, that Ayame began to stir.

"Mm, K-Kouga?"

Kouga grinned and helped her, getting her whatever she needed until she was okay to talk. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful. I'm sorry Kouga. I don't know what happened but…"

"Shhh," Kouga hushed her and smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips and then cupping her face so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Nothing is your fault. You did nothing wrong. Don't apologize."

"W-what happened?" Ayame asked, nibbling at her lower lip slightly.

"You don't remember?" Kouga asked tightly, wincing when she shook her head. "How much do you remember?"

"The night before…" It took her a while to think but then she tilted her head to one side and finally answered. "The night before the contest."

"Nothing else?"

Ayame must have seen how shaken Kouga looked because she apologized once more. "I'm really sorry Kouga."

"It's okay baby," Kouga said gently. "Stop saying you're sorry. It's that bastard's fault, not yours."

Ayame nodded. "I…I remember fighting someone. I don't know who, or why…but I was. He was tall and had long black wavy hair, brown eyes. Almost like a male version of Kagome, in a sense."

"Do you know his name?"

Once again, Ayame thought about it before she replied. "No, I'm s- I don't know."

Kouga nodded in understanding and then filled her in on what he knew. The contest, their performance, how well they did…even the stupid jokes Hakaku and Ginta constantly told that night.

"How long am I going to be here?" Ayame asked weakly and Kouga shrugged.

"The doc says he's not sure but he thinks for about a week, give or take a couple days."

Ayame gasped but the jerky movement sent her into a spasm of coughs. Finally, when it all stopped and she was breathing normally again, she licked her lips and spoke. "What about the contest? I have to perform. What about our band?"

Kouga shook his head and kissed her, though Ayame had the feeling it was to shut her up more than anything else.

"I'll take care of everything," he responded after pulling away and Ayame sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Alright. Thank you Kouga."

- - -

It was painful. It was painful to watch and painful to hear.

There was Kouga, with all his pride, all his faith, all his effort and hard work forfeiting the contest. Ever since he saw Ayame in the hospital until the very last day he could tell anyone, Kouga had been thinking over his decision.

He, of course, had discussed it with Hakaku and Ginta, who had readily agreed to it, knowing that it was their only choice without hurting Ayame. Ayame's health and well-being was the first thing on their list to take care of, and if a contest was in the way, all they had to do was get out of it.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mulled over the information that Ayame had given them about the man who she had fought with. Even the police couldn't identify who had done it since not even a trace of evidence was left at either scene.

"This is just great," Inuyasha muttered and cursed several times.

"Calm down Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at his older half-brother but said nothing more and both brothers looked up when they saw Miroku walk up to them.

"Any ideas?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "None. No scent or trace of Naraku so it couldn't be him. Right now, we're not even sure if this _is_ Naraku's doing. Ayame simply could've been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he suggested but Inuyasha shook his head.

"There are no such things as coincidences at this point Sesshy. Somehow, Ayame became involved. Problem is, she forgets that entire day, from when she woke up in her bed that morning to when she woke up in that self-storage room."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I have to stick with Inuyasha on this. With all that's been happening, I doubt this is something as easy as a coincidence. Do you think that she saw someone or overheard something?"

Sesshomaru considered that for a moment and then grinned. "That's it. She overheard something."

Inuyasha snorted. "How can you be so sure?"

"What other reason could there be idiot?" Sesshomaru countered, glaring. "No one out of the ordinary is here. There is no one to hide since we'd be able to smell whomever the hell it is. She must have overheard something. This is definitely the time for Naraku to do anything if he wants to ruin our reputation and I doubt he plans on doing it by praying that Tainted Pure will win the contest."

"Agreed," Miroku said.

"Then the question is," Inuyasha started. "What did she overhear that wasn't supposed to be overheard?"

The three men looked at each other when they slowly but surely realized something.

Inuyasha cursed.

"Shit."

- - -

Wednesday night seem to come so fast. By the time night rolled in, they were back onstage and waiting as the lights blared on them. Though the performance for the contest was always on a Saturday, the wrap up day where they decided who would go off and who would stay was on Wednesday nights. Now, after long pictures and short clips of memories, everyone was onstage with the exception of Ayame.

"I'm sorry but CNT, you are not going to the next round."

Kouga didn't even act the part as agreed to by the people organizing the show as the "forlorn losers" as it was so nicely phrased. Nodding, him, Hakaku and Ginta walked offstage.

Once they finished the goodbyes, Kagome couldn't help but feel horribly depressed for them. "It's not fair," she whispered and Sango and Rin solemnly agreed.

"Where are Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha?" Rin asked after giving Sango and Kagome a quick group hug. Since the beginning of the show, they hadn't once seen the boys and now, it was starting to worry them.

"Did you try their cell?" Sango asked Rin who nodded.

"It's either dead or Sesshomaru turned it off."

"Did you try Miroku or Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and Rin shook her head, replying in the negative.

"I didn't try to reach them. I thought if Sesshomaru had his off, then surely Inuyasha and Miroku would too. Sesshomaru _always_ has his on. No matter what."

"How would you know?" Sango asked with a lifted eyebrow and Rin blushed slightly.

"We were…discussing something when it went."

"Discussing eh? A lot of work with your tongue then?"

Flustered to the end of her rope, Rin stormed away, only to be caught by the laughing Kagome and Sango who grabbed each arm and dragged her away. "Guys!" Rin yelled once they were in the private dressing room Black Majik obtained. "This is serious! We have no clue where our manager and publicists are. After what happened with Ayame, what do you think could happen to them? Surely they're stronger but with the resources…" Rin trailed off and looked towards her friends.

Kagome bit her lip, a new habit she started to do every time she was nervous. "You're right."

"But how are we going to find them?" Sango asked. "I don't think we can go search anywhere farther than this building and our hotel."

"First, let's try Inuyasha and Miroku's cell." Kagome started counting off the things they could do on her fingers. "Then we should check if Sesshomaru's car is here. If it isn't we'll check the hotel and if we still can't find them by that point, we'll check with the receptionist there to see if they left a message and then we can try their cells again."

"Sounds good," Sango agreed and then Sango called Miroku while Kagome called Inuyasha. As the two made the calls, Rin checked to see if the car was still there.

"Shoot," Kagome muttered as she ended the call and put her cell in her pocket. "Not there. What about Miroku?"

"Nothing," she confirmed as she shook her head and then checked the bars on her cell. And I have full reception here too."

It was then that Rin came panting back. "Both…cars are here," she said between breaths. "Kagome and Sesshomaru's cars are in the same spots."

"Then wherever they are," Kagome concluded, "is either within the building or walking distance."

"Maybe they went to get coffee," Sango suggested but knew once the words rolled out of her mouth that it was highly unlikely.

"Do they look like the type of guys that would walk five blocks rather than drive?" Kagome sighed and shook her head in disbelief, all the while running her hands through her hair. "And they're not with Kouga…"

"I know this is a bad guess," Rin said slowly after a minute, "but what if they're with…Kagura and Kikyo and them? Maybe they're trying to find out information from what happened to Ayame by themselves. They really think that Naraku is behind it so…"

Sango agreed. "Worth a try anyways. Kagome?"

Nodding, Kagome lead the way to the dressing room for Tainted Pure and were abruptly met by cooing sounds made by the women on the other side.

"Found them," Sango said tensely and then ripped open the door, only to find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku in the dressing room with Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and Yura.

"What are they doing here?" Kanna asked Miroku as he slowly backed away and out of the door towards Sango.

"I have no clue," he confided and then looked at the three with confused looks. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Sango said simply and shrugged, noticing how Rin was already making her way towards Kagura who had one hand on her boyfriend's chest.

"Look," Miroku said uneasily. "We're only following a hunch." He whispered the last part in Sango's ear and she sighed.

"And the cell phones are off because…?"

"No interruptions," Sesshomaru replied quickly, bouncing in on the conversation. Gazing back towards Kagura, he asked her another question. "So where is your manager?"

"Naraku?" Kagura asked, the venom in her voice unmistakable. "He can rot in Hell for all I care. But no, I don't have a clue where he is. Business trips give him reason enough to never see us."

"Lucky you," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. When he turned he was abruptly meet face to face with Kikyo who was uncomfortably close to him. Turning around to block out Kikyo to face Kagome, Inuyasha smiled forcefully and brought his gaze down and back again to show that he wanted her to come to him.

Laughing, Kagome walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what is this hunch of yours?"

Inuyasha shrugged, straying from the topic as much as possible around the Tainted Pure girls. "Wondering why Mr. Onigumo isn't here."

Kikyo looked between the two and then, without thinking, blurted the first words out of her mouth. "Can I talk to Inuyasha alone?"

Kagome looked towards Kikyo with a raised eyebrow. "I guess if you want… What's the reason?"

Instantly, Kikyo clammed up and received several stares from Kanna, Kagura and Yura. "Nothing. My mistake. I was just wondering how long you two have been official."

The question seemed casual enough but Kagome felt as though there was something behind it. Maybe it was just because she remembered Kikyo's ways, her little habits when she did something. Like right now she had just made up that question on the spot. How could she tell? Kikyo looked up to the right corner of her eyes and then met their gaze again.

Inuyasha thought for a moment before giving up. "I don't keep track."

"Um," Kagome started, remembering it was the night of the new moon, the first one of that month. "Oh…exactly a month today!"

Kikyo's smile seemed strained. "Congrats."

"Thanks," Kagome said with as much as an honest voice as she could and sighed. "But really Kikyo, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here." Kagome couldn't help but make her voice sound sugary sweet.

"Great then," Kikyo said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Can I speak with you now? Privately?"

Unwrapping her arms around Inuyasha, Kagome followed Kikyo. When Kikyo was just about to swing the door open, it already did and a tall man, close to the appearance of Naraku, walked in.

"Oh," he said as he looked around the room. "A gang bang. Hmm, maybe I should come at a different time then."

Letting out a frustrated growl, Kikyo shook her head. "No, whatever. What did you come here for Muso?"

"Nice way to greet your manager," Muso sighed and was about to continue when Yura spoke for the first time.

"Part time manager and only because Naraku didn't want to do the dirty work and come here," she reminded him absently and then grabbed her jacket that hung on a hook and slung it around her shoulders. "Now, I'm going for takeout so hurry up and spill."

Muso's second and more explosive sigh didn't go unnoticed but it was to be ignored. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'm just letting you know that you better get your act together for the final performance. Naraku Onigumo is going to attend. He may also come earlier."

"Cheers," Kanna drawled and then flicked a lock of pale white hair over her shoulder. "Come on Yura, I'll go too."

When the two finally left, Muso turned to face Miroku, the closest one to him. It was as if it was the first time he noticed them. "Ah. Mr. Hoshi I believe?"

Smiling easily, Miroku nodded. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name. I didn't see you at the get together dinner."

Muso reached out his hand for Miroku's and he shook it. "I apologize. My name is Muso Onigumo. I'm a relative of Naraku."

"More like a lackey," Kikyo hissed under her breath and Kagome barely made out the words.

"So," Sesshomaru stepped into the conversation. "Mr. Naraku Onigumo is coming for the final performance date?"

Eagerly nodding, Muso smiled. "Of course. Nothing to better entertain him."

"Where is he right now?" Inuyasha butted in but when he received a glare from Sesshomaru, he cleared his throat and corrected himself. "We haven't seen him in a while and we know his business is becoming quite successful."

"Isn't it though?" Muso said politely –completely avoiding the question- and then tipped his head to the side slightly. "Well gentlemen I have business to attend to. I'm sorry to cut this short. Goodbye."

Before Muso left the dressing room, something inside Sesshomaru clicked and just before he vanished from sight, Sesshomaru spoke. "We better watch the girls," he said as if it were casual conversation. "With what happened to poor Ms. Ayame Yajima, it would only be tragically horrible if, maybe, one of ours befell the same fate?"

Rin only raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's choice in words. It reminded her too much of those police officers in interrogation rooms or when they know whom the bad guy is and they're just waiting for the slip up. Just like the old movies…

She was only slightly disappointed he didn't say "old chap."

But when Rin saw Muso hesitate that slightest bit, she realized that it _was_ just like the movies. He was straining under pressure. Muso did it. Muso hurt Ayame.

"Yes," Muso said slowly, gazing back towards Sesshomaru with cold eyes. "It would be wouldn't it?"

'Oh God,' thought Rin, just a tad bit thickened with the uncontrollable clichés that had occurred in the last five minutes. 'I might as well be the sexy and mysterious female double agent that seduces the good guy until his back is turned. It is just that sad.'

Apparently, Kagome and Sango had been thinking along the same lines because once Muso was out of sight, they doubled over with laughter.

"_With what happened to poor Ms. Ayame Yajima, it would only be tragically horrible if, maybe, one of ours befell the same fate?_" Sango repeated, lowering her voice and adding dramatic pauses, grabbing a scarf from the counter that she found and draping her face with it so it became a veil. "Sesshomaru you're too much."

"It wasn't supposed to sound like _that_," Sesshomaru defended with a slight tone of exasperation. "It just came."

In the midst of the ill-timed humour that was at poor Fluffy's expense, Kagome turned to Kikyo. "You wanted to talk?"

"No."

With that, Kikyo turned on her heal and marched out of the dressing room, leaving Kagura alone to deal with everyone and everything.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, coming from behind Kagome and wrapping his arms around her stomach, tracing odd patterns on it. With his claws dancing on her thin t-shirt, Kagome accidentally let a whimper out and then stiffened up.

Laughing somewhat, Inuyasha stopped and turned her to face him. "Want to go to the room?"

Kagome could practically feel her face flush deep crimson at that but was about to drag him back to their room when Sesshomaru cut in.

"There will be time for that later," he said, bored. "Right now, you," he pointed to Inuyasha, "and you," he pointed to Miroku, "need to come with me."

"Now?" Inuyasha whined. "But it's late and I'm hungry."

Kagome didn't comment on what he was hungry _for_ but instead just kissed him lightly and letting him go. "You should go. Don't worry, I'll be in our room when you get back."

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha's immaturity as he complained but eventually agreed and let himself be dragged away.

"Bring takeout!" Kagome yelled, just before he vanished. "I'm not picky!"

Whether Inuyasha would or not depended but shrugging and hoping he heard her, Kagome walked with Sango and Rin to their dressing room to pick up whatever they needed before hopping into Kagome's car and leaving for the hotel.

"Goodnight Kagome," Rin called as she opened her door with the cardkey and slipped in, barely hearing Kagome's muffled reply as she did the same.

"Night!" Sango called and when that was said, the girls went to their own rooms in silence.

Kagome looked around her bedroom suit and noticed that Inuyasha's belongings were all across the floor and lay out randomly on several chairs. Shaking her head, Kagome managed to get more than half of it put away, the rest she just left in a neat pile on the chair. Quickly Kagome changed into a nightgown but slipped a pair of silky pyjama pants underneath, just to be modest.

Feeling her stomach growl, Kagome fumbled around the cupboards until she found a bag of popcorn and threw it in the microwave. Heating it up for two minutes and fifteen seconds exactly, Kagome switched on the television in hopes for something good to be on but what somewhat disappointed when nothing but depressing news filled the screen.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kagome jumped off her bed and ran to the microwave, finding a bowl before pouring the contents in. Eventually, Kagome made her way back to the bed with her new bowl of buttered popcorn and began channel surfing once again.

"News…new…cartoons…news…politics…news…" Kagome sighed when she realized nothing at all was on but instead of turning it off, she left the TV on for background noise, the sound almost soothing.

Kagome started to close her eyes and her head just collapsed to her shoulder when a loud, irritable knocking came and startled her.

"Ugh," Kagome groaned as she cursed and mumbled incoherent words. "Who is it?" Sliding back the lock and throwing open the door Kagome glared at the person before her…until she saw the person.

"K-Kikyo?"

There stood Kikyo in all her glory, a bloody and gushing cut slashed down her arm…

- - -

Rori hated reports. She hated looking them over.

Over and over again…

Honestly, what was the point?

Looking over information that she already knew, she read over the file of the very little and thin booklet of paper kept together with a paperclip of all the findings of the Higurashi case. The pictures of a lipstick smeared mirror, the threats, the memories and the letter…

…Wait.

The letter…

The letter!

_The letter!_

"Alex! Get your ass in here!" Rori screamed as she shut the file and ran out of her office's door.

Suddenly, she loved reports.

- - -

**Yes, I know. The note, the promise, updating Monday. Today is Wednesday. I know that too. Sorry about that...**

**Next Chapter: If**

**Please Review!**

**Oh, P.S. You have about four more chapters left until MFH is done. -tears-**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am back. Yes, it's true. Please, don't have a heart attack and die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics. I thought we went through this already...**

- - -

**Chapter 37- If**

**- - -**

"You have to call me earlier. Why didn't you tell me?" he growled, his voice deep and much different then normal.

"_Watch your tongue. Remember who you're talking to."_

"I know perfectly well who, I just don't care."

"_Really know? Then I'd watch your back then. A sharp knife –dull if you wanted- is all you need to slit a throat."_

Suddenly, he wasn't sure if he should've spoken against him at all. He knew his wrath, and was smart enough to know that he should fear it.

Immensely.

"So who's the girl?"

He could hear a deep rumble of laughter on the other end. _"Her name is Aurora Kay, a police officer. Mostly called Officer Kay though apparently she also goes by the name Rori."_

"Rori?"

"_Yes. Yes that's the one…"_

_- - -_

At first, she didn't know what to do.

Scream or laugh?

One look of the blood dripping down onto the carpet hallway floor was enough for her to decide.

Scream. That was the answer.

Now the next question…

Scream out of anger or scream out of fear?

The latter seemed to work better with the situation.

"Kikyo? What…what happened?"

Kikyo gave a short, humourless laugh as she placed her left hand over the long bloody cut on her right shoulder. She slowly pulled the hand away and looked at it almost curiously as the warm crimson slowly slid down her arm. "I'm…" Kikyo shook her head. "I'm not too sure. Where am I?"

Instantly, instinct took over Kagome as she gently pulled her into the room and sat her down on the kitchen chair. Running into the bathroom, she pulled out a miniature first aid kit that hopefully would have enough to care for the girl.

Kikyo was in shock and Kagome's old emergency training kicked in, remembering what she should do. She had taken that course when she was only eleven and it was funny almost how she remembered what to do. Her old teacher was right; it would come to you in the automatic.

'Warmth… I have to get her warm,' Kagome thought and dashed into the bedroom's closet where a spare blanket was always left. Throwing it carefully over Kikyo's left shoulder and wrapping it under her right arm, Kagome instantly moved on to the next step. 'I need to check her vitals next…watch her pulse. And then I need to talk to her, try to make some sense out of the situation.' Following out her thoughts, Kagome put two fingers to Kikyo's next and timed it for ten seconds.

"What happened to you Kikyo?"

Kikyo seemed hesitant to answer, but she finally did. "His office."

"Whose office?" Kagome persisted.

"Naraku's."

"You drove three hours away to see Naraku?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"Then how…?"

"He's been fooling you all," Kikyo said dismally. "He's already here."

- - -

"Rori…"

"And we never got the answer…"

"Rori…"

"The loops suggest it was a woman…"

"_Rori_…"

"So we still have that possibility…"

"_Rori! For God's sake!"_ Alex yelled and shook her, snapping her out of her continuous –and not needed- rambling. "Calm down," he said soothingly, settling her down on the chair in his office. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Rori took a deep breath and let it out. "The letter that was given to Kagome by her stalker. Remember we found out that it was Nazuna who transported it, but the lettering suggests that it was a woman who wrote the letter. I checked the forms that Nazuna had to finish and file and realized that it wasn't her writing. Nazuna didn't do it. It was someone else."

"Do you know who yet?" Alex asked and Rori shook her head in the negative. "Do you want to check the records?"

"I think it would be best," Rori said slowly. "We need more leads. Ayame's kidnapping did a number, especially since we have absolutely _nothing_ to trace or point to. Any leads would be more then welcome."

"I hear yah," Alex agreed and then started to walk out of his office when he noticed that Rori was still sitting in his chair. "Um, Rori? Are you okay? You're extremely pale."

For the first time, he noticed how truly pale his partner was. Her hair was dishevelled and her hazel eyes didn't have the sparkle in them that promised a constant witty remark for whatever you said. Her normally flushed skin and rosy cheeks were ghost white and once again for the first time, Alex noticed how tired she looked.

"Wow," he whistled. "You look horrible."

Rori didn't even _attempt_ to punish him for that like she normally did and that greatly worried him. "Rori? What's wrong?"

"I don't…I don't know," she said slowly, pronouncing each word with a slight slur. "He…he knows." Suddenly, Rori's body shuddered and she crumpled down to the floor.

"Jesus," Alex cursed and ran to Rori's side on the floor. "Rori, speak to me. Wake up!" For a pregnant moment, nothing was said and nothing was done. And then, as sudden as Rori fell to the ground she woke up, her eyes fluttering.

"Mm," she moaned and she grabbed her head in her hands, massaging them gently as she cursed. "I need…to get up."

Alex didn't think she was steady enough to stand but he obliged, knowing to never disobey her judgement, no matter if she was wrong or right. When it came to Rori's health, it was different in the way things happened, how she healed and what the possible cause was.

She got up weakly to her knees with his help and then; a pound rang in her head as Rori's senses went haywire. She couldn't think and she didn't know what was what. The ability to stand was too complex in her mind as she collapsed into Alex, the movement surprising him. He fell to the floor with her, protecting her head with his chest as he took the full brunt of the fall.

"Great," Alex swore under his breath and gently, afraid to hurt her, Alex shook Rori. After many failed attempts, Alex gave a colourful vocabulary of words when realization dawned on him. "She's asleep."

Rising slowly and shifting her, Alex eventually held the sleeping woman in his arms bridal style. Immediately she snuggled into him for warmth, her feverish body already too warm.

"He's knows Alex," she murmured in her sleep. "He knows…"

"Who knows?" Alex asked timidly.

"Him."

Well, that was specific.

When Rori buried her face in the crook of his neck and clutched his uniformed shirt tightly, Alex sighed but smiled, looking down at her somewhat depressed.

"Oh God Rori…"

- - -

"Naraku's here?" Kagome asked shocked.

"Since last night," Kikyo confirmed.

Happy with Kikyo's pulse, Kagome grabbed the bandages and all the cream. She picked up a white face towel and winced, realizing that soon it would be soaked red. Wetting the towel and rushing back to Kikyo, Kagome worked hard on cleansing and bandaging her wound.

"Why did you see him?" Kagome asked succinctly.

"Simple," Kikyo shrugged. "He told Muso –our part time manager- that he would come the night of the final contest but I knew he was already here. I wanted to know why he lied."

"And why did he?"

"He has plans Kagome. I tried to figure out what they were."

"And did you find out?"

Kikyo laughed a hollowed laugh once more. "I wouldn't be living if I knew Kagome. I was lucky I had some advantage against him."

"And that was?" Kagome asked, her mouth dry.

Kikyo smiled wickedly. "He loves me, that bastard."

Kagome dropped the bottle of antiseptic and scrambled quickly to retrieve it. "You're serious, aren't you?" Kagome asked when she saw the deadpan expression on Kikyo's face.

"Dead."

"Ouch."

"You're telling me. However, that was the reason I'm still alive. He tried to take advantage of me."

Memories of that night in the alley when the very same man had attacked her haunted her and suddenly, she had no doubt that Naraku was capable of such a thing.

"I pulled away," Kikyo continued, "and when I tried to go against him, I didn't exactly please him."

"What hurt you?"

Kikyo shrugged once more and looked at her cut that was now tightly and efficiently wrapped up. "Naraku is some sort of demon, maybe half or maybe full. I'm not sure just yet."

"His claws?"

Shaking her head, Kikyo answered. "His arm shifted. It changed, the entire structure of his arm changed. That's what cut me."

Kagome remained silent, completely unsure of what to say. So many years had passed by since they had willingly and freely talked to each other without the hint of hatred. She didn't know what to do.

"Kagome," Kikyo started, "I…I'm sorry. For everything… If I had known this would destroy so much, if I had known where I would be now, if I knew that everything would be like this…" She trailed off, the sentence of strung on 'ifs' almost confusing -heartbreaking.

Kagome sighed. "Listen, let's pass that. I'm over it –or getting over it- and you should too if you already haven't. We need to move onto the next thing, the matter at hand."

Kikyo smiled, the cold smile not full of warmth but given in no other way. "You always were the smart one."

"Whatever. You were too."

"For all the good it's given me."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "That bad? I thought Kagura, Kanna and Yura were great friends. What happened to change your tune –so to speak?"

Kikyo shrugged, not really wanting to give it all away. She didn't want Kagome to know how difficult it had been back then and even now. Some things were better left unsaid. "Anyways," Kikyo started. "Back to our topic."

"Right," Kagome agreed. "What are his plans?"

"I already told you. I wouldn't be alive if I knew."

"Then what do you _think_ are his plans?"

Kikyo seemed to hesitate, but only slightly. "He's going to hurt someone, or bring someone down though in which way I have no clue. Takahashi Corporations is in the lead –everyone knows that- and Naraku lost business since they came around. Spider Back Corp. has always been highly successful and praised for its work, until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father came along with his own. Since then, everything just nose-dived from there."

"So he wants revenge," Kagome concluded grimly. "He wants his spot back."

"Exactly Kagome. And if nothing is done, I don't doubt for a minute that it won't happen."

- - -

In silent agreement, Kikyo and Kagome decided that no one should know about their little chat in Kagome's apartment. Luckily, Inuyasha hadn't come back until late and Kikyo had just gotten out five minutes before Inuyasha arrived with takeout.

They also agreed, that they would still pretend to be enemies.

That job in particular wouldn't be challenging since old wounds were still open though they were healing in time. They never spoke once to each other in the daytime, and within the week that they didn't need to see each other, Kagome and Kikyo stayed far apart. Finally, it was the night of the second performance for the contest hosted by Play.

There Sango, Kagome and Rin sat, in room that connected to the backstage where they waited for their cue. They were performing first that night and for the song that they had chosen to perform, Kagome asked for a stool to sit on. The song they chose was slow and –bluntly- fairly depressing and painful for people who felt it or understood it. This song, like all the others, was extremely important to her and connected with her but this one had a reason that separated it to a league of its own.

It was the song she wrote the night her father had left.

"Black Majik?" the stage manager called and quietly, not wanting to break the other's calm and thoughts, they walked to the stage hidden behind a curtain. Annoyingly, they could hear the host babbling on again about nothing particularly important.

Finally, he got to the point of the matter.

Their name announced the curtains drawing back, Kagome let out a deep breath. Absentmindedly Kagome brushed imaginary dirt off her skirt before anyone could see her and Kagome almost laughed at the way she was dressed.

The black dress reached knee length though it was neatly and cleanly cut in a special fashion so that it gave an almost torn effect. It was all black and was a halter dress. The only thing that stopped the almost plain look to it was the intricate golden patter that crossed the front. Kagome took special care in the way she looked that night, leaving her hair loosely down with that still untameable look to it though her golden shaded makeup gave her a angelic impression. Her black high heels were different that her normal skater styled shoes but she didn't care. The song was delicate and her usual clothing would trash it.

Sitting down on the stool that sat front-centre of the stage, Kagome smiled gently at the crowd before her, most of them probably stunned at the change in wardrobe.

Kagome knew Sango was already prepared at the piano and Rin was ready to play the drums when the time eventually came. Tapping her foot three times, the slow and lulling sound started from Sango's playing on the piano and Kagome waited four beats before starting to 'ooh' to the flow. _(Kagome singing)_

"_I will not make,_

"_The same mistakes that you did._

"_I…will not let myself,_

"_Cause my heart so much misery._

"_I will not break,_

"_The way you did, you fell so heard,_

"_I've learned the hard way,_

"_To never let it get that far…"_

As the verses ended and the chorus came on, Rin started to play subtly in the background, the sound giving it more strength to the wavering tone on the piano. Kagome closed her eyes as she sang the words she knew by heart since she was sixteen and didn't dare move from her spot on the stool. She didn't know the reactions of the crowd, she didn't know how her voice sounded so peculiarly strong for this particular song and Kagome didn't want to know.

She was almost glad that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were at a meeting of there own somewhere.

"_Because of you,_

"_I never stray too far from the sidewalk…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

"_Because of you…I am afraid."_

Though the chorus ended, Rin still played and Kagome still sang. The songs' words still burned in her memory and the pain and flashes of her father's absence brought back something she couldn't comprehend.

"_I lose my way,_

"_And it's not too long before you point it out._

"_I can not cry,_

"_Because I know that weakness in your eyes._

"_I'm forced to fake,_

"_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life._

"_My heart can't possibly break,_

"_When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I never stray too far from the sidewalk…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._

"_Because of you…I am afraid."_

The drums got louder and the tune changed to an edgy sound. Kagome stopped singing and more or less spoke into the mike, the words still flowing out of her in a musical sound. She had opened her eyes a while ago but she still didn't register the looks, the faces and the image the song was giving them. And yet memories still came.

She didn't want to know…

She didn't want to know, dammit!

"_I watched you die,_

"_I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

"_I was so young,_

"_You should have known better than to lean on me._

"_You never thought of anyone else,_

"_You just saw your pain._

"_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

"_For the same damn thing…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I never stray too far from the sidewalk…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I try my hardest, just to forget everything…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I don't know how to let anyone else in…_

"_Because of you,_

"_I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty…_

"_Because of you I am afraid…_

"_Because of you…"_

_- - -_

The three boys sat in the lobby of the hotel, not much interested to go anywhere else. The lobby was virtually empty with the exception of the receptionist and the occasional maid that ran through. The matter at hand –the centre of discussion- were the many possibilities of what happened to Ayame. And who did it to her.

Naraku, they found, was easy to blame for everything but he wasn't there. Even with Muso's talk about him coming to the final performance, it didn't feel right. Still, there was no appearance, no scent, no hide or hare of the Spider Back Corp. owner.

"It doesn't add up," Miroku said firmly.

"Things aren't likely to start making any more sense any time soon. I suggest that we try to figure out as much as possible now. Things will change in time." Sesshomaru looked around the lobby when something caught his eye, or nose. The scent of cheap cologne was always distinguishable and immediately, Sesshomaru silenced the other two.

"Why, hello," Muso said walking up to them, his voice charming and filled with unmistakeable malice. "I didn't know you were staying here."

"Most are," Inuyasha mumbled though Muso didn't catch it. Even though the chat was casual, Inuyasha felt like there was something behind it. Something he was waiting for.

"And how is Ms. Yajima?" Muso continued. "I hope she's getting better."

"We do too," Miroku agreed. "From what I've heard, her recovery is steady."

"Very good. Send Mr. Wolf my apologies and wish him the best of luck. It was unfortunate that they had to forfeit."

"They didn't want to continue without her," Miroku explained bluntly, not really giving Muso a chance for conversation starters.

"Yes, well I understand that," Muso mused. "I was shocked to hear she was found so fast. The police –especially Officer Inoue, I found- did an amazing job in finding her. They were very organized, I'd say."

'Inoue…' Sesshomaru's brow furrowed in contemplating thought. That didn't make sense. How was that possible? Wasn't he dead?

"What do you mean Officer Inoue?" Sesshomaru asked quizzically. "I was not aware there was such an officer on the case."

For an eternal moment it seemed Muso stared blankly at the three, confusion clouding his features. Then finally, he spoke. "Oh, my apologies. Officer Kay, I mean. Rori, I think you call her. I'm sorry, I had forgotten she changed her last name to her mother's maiden name."

"Maiden name?" Sesshomaru asked in a monotone.

Muso's smile turned wicked as Inuyasha caught on. "You mean Officer Aurora Kay is really Aurora Inoue?"

Muso nodded. "Anyways, I'm sorry to say but I must take my leave. Goodnight."

They waited in silence until Muso was clearly out of sight. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained quiet, absorbing it all in.

"Could it be a coincidence?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I knew there was something different about her. Nowadays, even if there are very few of them, witches are rarer to be full-blooded than just half."

Miroku stared at the two brothers, heavily confused. He knew very little of what Muso meant but even less of what they were talking about. "Would one of you care to explain?"

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru who sighed in defeat. "Our father –and Inuyasha's mother- were assassinated. Someone hired a hit man to kill them. Connections were never tied due to his death so we still don't know who hired him."

"Who?" Miroku asked, bewildered. "What does this have to do with anything? What was he going on about Rori for?"

"Let me explain," Sesshomaru countered, ignoring his fallible questions. "The assassin who killed our parents was named Ryukotsusei Inoue. They only found him because our father almost managed to kill him before dying himself."

"Okay," nodded Miroku, who started to grasp the concept. "But you said it yourself he was dead. Wouldn't it be just a close to home coincidence?"

Inuyasha started to shake his head, taking over. "Ryukotsusei, we later learned, had also been married to a witch. When they searched his flat after his capture, they found her dead. Apparently, he killed her the same night as our parents."

Miroku sighed explosively. "Still not getting it. You two are downright horrible explainers," he told them flippantly.

"There was always a chance that there had been a child. They saw a crib, child toys, stuffed bears and tons of other children necessities in that place. The kid was never found though," Sesshomaru explained.

Miroku's eyes widened in understanding and disbelief. "You mean, Rori? _Our_ Rori?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "It all makes sense now."

"Let's go up to my room," Inuyasha suggested. "I have all the information we need, especially if you want to call her. The girls are supposed to stay backstage for the rest of the performance so they won't be back for a while." Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a sidelong glance.

Sesshomaru nodded and followed as Inuyasha lead him and Miroku to his room. Taking the elevator and watching out of the girls, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way to the second highest floor of the building.

When they finally entered Inuyasha and Kagome's room, Miroku and Sesshomaru made themselves at home and sat down on the couch, waiting for Inuyasha to find the contact information.

"Where did she put it?" Inuyasha hissed to himself from the bedroom and two minutes later, he made his appearance. "Got it," he told them and threw it to Sesshomaru who caught it with ease. Then, he smelt something. Different than the cheap cologne that had invaded his sense when Muso showed up, Sesshomaru unnoticeably traced the scent. It was familiar, he just couldn't place whom it belong to.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?"

"Has anyone other than you or Kagome been in this room?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then looked around the room, seeing the spotless clean tables and neatly made bed that neither he nor Kagome enjoyed to fix in the morning.

"Other than the cleaning ladies, no."

Sesshomaru shook his head. It was someone he knew, talked to before, or something.

Miroku stared at the two brothers once again with a bewildered look. "Okay guys," Miroku said calmly. "This is getting really old. I want to know _what _is going on. I may not be demon or half-demon or have an amazing sense of smell, but I still want to know!" The last part came out more as a whine but both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ignored him until he picked up the lamp.

"Okay, okay Miroku," Inuyasha said, taking the lamp from Miroku's hands that were just about to drop it. "There's another scent in the room. I'm still trying to pick it up but…"

Just then, Inuyasha got it. "Kikyo."

"I hate to repeat myself but what?" Miroku asked.

"That's Kikyo's scent," Inuyasha confirmed, looking towards Sesshomaru who nodded in recognition. "She's been in here. But how?"

All of them were silent until Miroku spoke up. "Well, she does have connections with Naraku, right?"

The realization hit them all like a ton of bricks. Had she been playing them? Was she doing the dirty work for Naraku while he was away? Did she hurt Ayame?

Thinking along the lines of the other, Inuyasha voiced his thoughts. "You don't think she has the capability of doing that to Ayame, right?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I highly doubt it. She's just human after all and Ayame's a demon. She's powerful too though she rarely shows it."

"Then that settles that," Miroku said. "But what about finding stuff for blackmail? Information that could help Naraku?"

"I can't believe I didn't realize her scent," Inuyasha berated himself.

"It's not your fault," Sesshomaru reminded him. "With the cleaning solution and it would have been difficult. Plus…does Kagome spray her perfume around the room?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru funny. "No. She's fairly cheap that way. She hates wasting money like that."

"Then why is it all over the place?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha started to move around the room, un-self-consciously sniffing the couch, chairs and his bed even, only to confirm that Sesshomaru was right.

"What has she been doing?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Just then, his ears perked and he heard the sound of footsteps running towards the room. Standing up and telling Sesshomaru and Miroku to be quiet, they waited in silence as the door opened and there stood Kagome.

And right behind her was Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha barked towards Kikyo and Kagome stepped in front of the girl protectively.

"Inuyasha, relax."

"I'm not going to relax," Inuyasha exclaimed. "Did you know she's been snooping around in our hotel room while we weren't here Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and motioned for Kikyo –who remained silent- to come in. As she shut the door, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, listen to me. Kikyo hasn't been snooping around…"

"Damn right she has!" Inuyasha growled. "Her scent is everywhere!"

Kagome cursed. "I mustn't have used enough of my perfume."

"What?" Miroku asked, stepping in front of the boiling Inuyasha. "What do you mean?"

Kagome sighed and put her cardkey into her purse quietly before looking up towards the boys and answering. "Kikyo's been here almost every night, I know. I invited her in. She's not the enemy, she's been trying to find out information from Naraku for us."

"And why didn't you tell us Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly irked that she wouldn't tell any of them.

"Because so far she hasn't found anything. There was one thing though and I was going to tell you tonight, we had to make sure no one would spill or suspect Kikyo before we told you."

"And that is?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku is here."

"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked incredulously. "Is it just me, or have things screwed up a whole hell of a lot since twenty minutes ago?"

Kagome ignored Miroku much to his dismay but continued on. "We didn't want you guys or anyone to know that Kikyo and I have been talking because it would blow the cover."

Kikyo nodded and stepped forward, sliding off the shoulder part of her t-shirt just enough to show the boys the beginning of the long cut Naraku had given her. "I tried to get more out of him, I really did. But things didn't go as planned and he got a little angry." Pulling the top back up, Kikyo looked to Kagome who stood beside her.

Kagome nodded. "We should call Rin and Sango and have a meeting. We need to talk about this."

Miroku nodded and grabbed his phone, speed dialling Sango's number. Explaining things to her quickly, Miroku ended the call once he was assured the two would get there as fast as possible.

"They're coming. In the meantime…"

Miroku's sentence was never finished for just then, there was a knock at the door.

"That was fast," he muttered and opened the door without looking through the peephole. Instead of Sango and Rin, like he had expected, officers Rori and Alex stood there, in uniform and all professional looking. They entered the room without invitation and glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo! Well, this just made life a bit easier. No need to find you," Rori said.

Sesshomaru watched everyone's dangerous exchange. "Life just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated."

- - -

**Next Chapter: Surrender**

**Meaning we only have...3 chapters left plus an epilogue. And I will answer any questions anyone has about this story or Imaginary.**

**P.S. Please don't review only to tell me how long it took for me to update. I already know. You don't need to remind me.**

**Please Review! I lurvveee you!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Don't own him.

* * *

**

Chapter 38- Surrender

* * *

"Kikyo I…"

"Kagome, why didn't you…?"

"What's going on…?"

"Sesshomaru why are…?"

"Everybody calm…"

"What is the meaning…?"

"Are you sure…?"

"This is ridiculous…"

So many conversations were happening all at one time. Nine people stood in a crowded hotel room and voices were raised as well as fists and the wanting to be heard above the rest proved useless when everyone wanted the same thing.

Finally, Kagome snapped.

"_Everybody shut the hell up!"_

Silence fell over the room like a tight blanket; suffocating them all as they looked at Kagome, wonder in their eyes. Sure, Kagome was known to be head-headed _and_ cruel when she was angry, _as well as _a little strong on the mood swing side _plus_ the fact that she had several times surpassed the Freak Out Scale _and_ overwhelmed the numbers in PDM. But that didn't mean it wasn't surprising…

"Everyone, sit down, now. We are getting nowhere and I want to know why the hell everyone is in my room," Kagome said reasonable calm…and dangerous.

"This is my room too yah know," Inuyasha retorted much to the groups dismay but Kagome sent a sharp glance towards her boyfriend and instantly, he regretted it…kind of.

"I know that Inuyasha," Kagome said, biting off each word. "But that doesn't explain why Sesshomaru and Miroku were here in the first place, or the fact that Rori and Alex are here either."

A frenzy of words and sentences were shouted once more and again havoc claimed the hotel room. She was surprised at this time of night –ten o'clock- that no one had called and complained about the noise level just yet. This time though, Sesshomaru beat Kagome to the yelling.

"_I want everyone to shut up and sit their God damned asses on the seats now!"_

Shock more than fear flooded through the group since not one person –not even Inuyasha- had ever heard Sesshomaru raise his voice and speak in such a way. Though shock was the first feeling in their stomachs, fear soon replaced it and they all sat down, not one person daring to move.

"One of us should go first and explain what they're doing here. No interruptions, no accusations and no stopping the other person. Got that?" Sesshomaru asked sharply and the group nodded as one.

Kagome went first. "I brought Kikyo up here with me to talk about any more news on Naraku." When she saw the confused looks of Sango and Rin, who obviously didn't understand why Kagome was with Kikyo, she gave a small smile and explained what she had told the boys.

Kikyo nodded. "I haven't learned much, but after the first time I've learned my limits on how far I can push him. He…loves me so he won't kill me but that doesn't mean he won't be vicious when he finds out what I've done."

"That explains a lot," agreed Rin, giving a small smile in return to Kikyo.

"Okay, now that we got that settled," Sango said. "What about you two?" she asked, pointing to Alex and Rori.

Alex went first. "Kagome received a letter far back that we tested to see if there would be any usable prints. It came back negative but we did learn that the writing on the letter was female." At this Alex glanced towards Kikyo. "We ran a check through all the signatures and signed papers that we did after Ayame's kidnapping and handed them to a specialist with the letter. It came back that Ms. Hidaka was the one who wrote it."

Everyone looked towards Kikyo who flinched though her features didn't change much from the expressionless mask after. "Yes," she said, pleading herself guilty. "I wrote that note to Kagome. Back then I was…he had more control over me," Kikyo answered shortly. "We just joined, I was scared and after he tried…" Kikyo broke off but didn't look away from the group. "I wrote it but if I had had any other choice, I wouldn't have."

Kagome looked at Kikyo for a while in thought but then nodded, accepting it. Kikyo had told her of all the times Naraku had made his attempts. The scars and cuts left afterwards were proof enough and the way that Kikyo flinched whenever that topic was brought up was also a sign that she was telling the truth. Kikyo was normally expressionless. Kagome also noted that Kikyo tended to lick her lips at least once when she lied.

"But what about Naraku?" Rin asked. "How much did you get from him?"

Kikyo shrugged. "Like I've said before. Not much. Here's already here though, has been for a while. He's planning something brutal and as usual is getting others to do it for him. I don't know who or what yet, but I'm working on it."

"Wait," Sesshomaru said. "Before we get on the topic of Naraku," Sesshomaru gave a glare to Rori, "I want to talk about something else."

Rori seemed to freeze and her headache came back full-force.

"Rori Kay, oh wait," Sesshomaru said, almost teasing and taunting her brutally. "My mistake. Rori Inoue. How come you withheld the information of your background?"

The group looked to Rori confused though Alex, beside her, knew perfectly well what he was talking about. "Mr. Takahashi please, this isn't important right now. We can sort…"

"To _hell_ it's not important!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Do you even know?" he demanded. "That Rori's father was none other than Ryukotsusei. Our parents' murderer."

Rin gasped and Sango's head whipped around from Sesshomaru's face to Rori's in utter shock. Kagome didn't seem to handle it any better and Kikyo, who knew nothing of what was really going on, stayed out of it.

Rori glared defiantly at Sesshomaru, keeping her head up. "I know Sesshomaru," she said coolly, irritating him by using his first name. "But I am nothing like my father. I am nothing like my mother. I am my own person. What difference does it make of who I was born and raised from? My parents were out of my life at an early age and I raised myself. Should I have told you about my father? Perhaps. Perhaps not."

Sesshomaru seethed and Rin touched his arm lightly, squeezing it in hopes that he would calm down. He did, but couldn't keep the glare from Rori. "How can I trust you?" he asked. He knew he was pushing her too far. Hell, he was pushing the matter too far but for some reason he couldn't help it. He wasn't in control.

"I don't know Sesshomaru," Rori said icily. "That's your problem not mine."

"I have no problems," Sesshomaru growled. "I am one of the richest men alive and I could get you off this case…"

"Conceit is God's gift to little men," Rori sighed and turned to the group, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's low growl. That's right, Sesshomaru was growling. "Anyways, back to the other matter at hand. Ms. Hidaka, where is Naraku staying, do you know?"

Kikyo shook her head. "We've always met at random places. I think I know where his little office here is though."

Alex nodded and looked at Rori. "One problem: we still have no incriminating evidence against this guy. No reason for a warrant… Nothing. We're sitting ducks until something comes up and with all that's happened, I don't like the sound of that."

Miroku agreed. "But what else can we do? Until he screws up or one of the men he hires screws up, we're screwed ourselves."

"Stop. Saying. Screwed," Inuyasha ordered, glaring at the pervert. "I think you just like the word."

Miroku shook his head and scowled at the half-demon. "Inuyasha! And at a time like this."

"Miroku, stay focused," Sango warned. "This is serious."

"So what do you propose we do?" Rin asked, still holding on to the furious Sesshomaru.

Rori shook her head and stood up, eyeing the group with a dead expression before looking towards the door. "Nothing. There is absolutely no God damned thing we can do."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Rin looked down at the weak Ayame who stirred and gave a small smile. "I'm getting better."

Kagome looked at Ayame in worry. She looked so pale, so lifeless that what she normally looked like. Kagome remembered with Ayame turned wit perfect precision and timing and did a spin kick, kicking Kouga to the ground and leaving him to lie in the sand when they went to her grandfather's cottage.

Ayame's wild red hair looked like it needed a wash and some care since apparently the girl was constantly restless and her hair suffered when it rubbed against the pillow. Her face was almost a perfect shade of white and her lips were chapped and cracked. The emerald eyes still held that magnificent sparkle that caught everyone's eye but seemed duller, less inviting.

And all Kagome could think was that it was her fault. Naraku was after her. For whatever reason, he wanted her dead. He wanted Takahashi Corporations no more. He wanted Black Majik to die and have Tainted Pure win against all.

_It's all my fault…_

Sango showed Ayame the flowers that they had brought her and Ayame managed another smile, though she winced and bit her lip. Miroku handed the girl an oversized and overstuffed giant teddy bear that was fluffy white and had a huge heart in the middle of it.

Of course, with Rin's idea, everyone signed the heart.

"Thanks," Ayame said coarsely, the musical and cheerful voice still there but weakened. "You guys are awesome."

_It's all my fault…_

The door to the room swung open and there stood Kouga with Ginta in the doorway. "Hey guys," Kouga said with an easy smile and shook hands with Sesshomaru and Miroku, gave Inuyasha a nod and hugged the girls. Ginta did much the same –only he shook hands with Inuyasha who scowled at the wolf- and then looked down at Ayame.

"How's my girl?" asked Ginta playfully and Ayame laughed, coughing by the end of it.

"Water," she croaked and instantly, Kouga was there with a glass of water in hand. She gulped the cup down eagerly and when she finished, she sighed and smiled at the large group that sat around her bed.

"What would I do without you guys?" she asked with a lop-sided smile and Kagome could only wince.

'No be in this hospital bed… Be healthy and singing wonderfully in the contest…' she thought but voiced nothing out loud.

_It's all my fault…_

When Hakaku came in, Kagome couldn't take it any more. She needed to cry, she needed to let everything out and with a quick excuse to use the restrooms Kagome ran out of the room. She walked as calmly as possible when she went down the many halls and instead of taking the crowded and quiet elevator, Kagome searched around for stairs and took them, and making sure she wasn't taking any emergency exits.

When the breeze of the chilly air hit her face, Kagome snuggled deeper into the jean jacket she wore and sat down on a nearby bench. No one was outside and very little wandered around far from the hospital. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

_It's all my fault…_

The intensity of the situation forced her up from the bench and in a desperate and inevitable attempt to run away from her guilt. As she ran through the streets, no one paid any mind to her, tears streaming down her face.

'If I hadn't gone alone for that hot chocolate, I would have never met Naraku, I would have never put lives in danger, I wouldn't have been threatened, Rin wouldn't have gotten shot in the arm, so many people would be alive and Ayame wouldn't be hurt. It's all my fault… All my fault…'

"Excuse me, miss?"

Kagome opened her eyes and was startled to see that she was no longer running outside, but now in the shelter of a small convenience store. Junk food, drinks and magazines lined the wall and packs of cigarettes surrounded the cashier on the wall behind him.

"Miss? Can I help you?" the man asked again and suddenly, Kagome lost all control.

Never speaking but pointing, Kagome did the first thing that was automatic, the first thing that came to her mind. Memories, bad habits, old haunting taunts and the feeling of walking on the high wire with no net underneath engulfed her once more.

Before she knew it, Kagome was out of the store, pack of cigarettes in her hand and the cashier behind her yelling to her about something called change and a receipt.

_It's all my fault…_

Old habits die-hard and as Kagome made her way back to the bench outside the hospital, she realized that she wasn't actually alone. Worried faces, withdrawn and tight expressions busied themselves around the building and for the first time, she noticed that at least seven people were outside smoking.

Kagome took off the wrapping and opened the box, realizing that she had no lighter. She was fine with that though, she had no intentions, no desire to light up but if she had the lighter in her possession, she couldn't be sure what she would do. For now, just holding it, staring at it gave her a weird nervousness, a foreign feeling that she longed to hold on to but was too afraid, too determined, not to even dare grasp it.

Disgusted, she threw the unlit cigarette to the ground and stomped her foot on it, grinding it into the mud beneath her feet. For a long while she stared at it, the filter just sticking out and the feeling washed over her again so she grabbed the pack and held another one, doing the same thing to the first cigarette and staring at it for a while before grabbing another.

She had no idea, no concept of what she was doing. Whatever she was doing though, it rid her of the bubbling anger and brought only confusion. She was holding the very last cigarette in the pack, all of the rest stomped and buried in the mud, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kagome? What are you doing? Why are you here?"

Kagome didn't even turn around to see Inuyasha as he came closer. She didn't know what to say, what to think. When he saw what she was doing, his confusion and worry was clear.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" he demanded and instead of answering him, Kagome just twirled the cigarette.

"Is fame worth it?" she asked dimly. "People are getting hurt Inuyasha. It's all because of me. It's all my fault."

_It's all my fault…_

"What are you talking about?" he raged on. "You're talking nonsense Kags." Sliding into the seat beside her, he noticed all of the unused cigarettes buried in the dirt and the brand new already empty package that they once belonged in sitting on the bench between them.

Kagome kept at her thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. Everything that had happened was wrong. So many terrible things had happened. "I'm right on the wrong side of it all…" Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha gave her a freaked out glance. He smelt her scent, which in turn told him nothing and then rather forcefully, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's upper arms and stood her up. She became a deadweight though and dropped back on the bench before Inuyasha could support her.

"Fine then Kagome," Inuyasha said in a monotone. "That's your last cigarette. If you want to light it and go back to your old life, go ahead. I'm not stopping you. Just don't come back."

Like freezing water had been dropped on her head and soaked her clothes, Kagome realized the damage she had done. Images of all the great times she had, the time at Dawn's party, the ACS, all the photo shoots and all the wonderful times with Inuyasha…she realized just how God damned stupid she was. She dropped the cigarette that was still being twirled in her fingers like it had suddenly caught fire and soon she was standing upright and still, looking around for the back of Inuyasha.

And there he was only a few feet ahead, heading towards the hospital. Kagome ran as fast as she could, giving up and wasting no time in catching him. She couldn't believe what she had thought, what she had said, what she had done. She had almost surrendered herself to her old life, the one she had buried a long time ago. No point in digging up old graves.

She had almost surrendered and now, she fought.

"Inuyasha!"

He turned around to look at her, almost smirking since he knew perfectly well she wouldn't do it. She just needed to know that herself. She had to do it herself and sort through things on her own. They were her priorities. It was her will. What she did with it was a different matter entirely.

He was about to open his arms to welcome her when he felt the jerky movement and the deranged feeling of falling backwards before the ground met his body and he finally realized that he had, indeed, fallen.

And Kagome was sobbing on top of him.

"I-I…I'm so s-scared, Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed, burying her face in his shirt as if he would swallow her whole that way. "A…Ayame g-got hurt-t. I don't w-w-want to go through with t-this if, if anyone else is g-going to d-d-_die!_"

Slightly disturbed by her strong feelings of the matter, Inuyasha quickly hugged her tighter to his chest if such a thing was possible. He hushed her, rocked her on the dirt ground that he lay on and waited patiently as she calmed down, he sobs become silent jolts of her body and then finally, nothing more than barely audible whimpers. He stroked her hair gently, detangling the knots that she had gotten from running with the wind.

Inuyasha sighed in relief when she finally quieted down and knew he would probably be immensely enjoying the position they were in if they were actually on a bed –not the dirty mud- and that the situation was nothing like it was.

"Kags?" he asked quietly, almost wishing that he couldn't be heard, the silence so profound.

It took several moments, but at last, Inuyasha shifted her around until he held her to his chest rocking her like a child in his lap. He was truly grateful that Kagome had fallen asleep in peaceful content, a small but noticeable smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Sango looked over the sheet of singers in her hands and contemplated the next step. It was now Wednesday the thirtieth, a day after the contest wrap up for the second performance. Black Majik had apparently received the most votes (as told by the host privately afterwards) and had passed for the finale. The band that didn't make it though was The Resurrected. Something that Kagome knew was going to happen.

The universe always did have its strange ways and competing Black Majik against Tainted Pure for the title of 'Best New Band' or whatever it was seemed almost too likely to be anything else than the workings of something much greater.

Well, that greater being just made their lives one hell of a lot more disastrous and treacherous, especially with Kikyo's secret help.

"I think that should do it," Sango confirmed. "I like the new song. It works for all of those people out there. It's where we used to be and where some are right now."

Kagome nodded and looked back to the paper, seeing all the words and phrases that made the song. This was the song for the final performance. The catch: they needed to start it from scratch and make it in a week's time. It wasn't all that hard for Kagome to come up with a starter for lyrics since she was constantly writing and now the band worked together to finish it.

"It's one of those life songs," Kagome agreed. "If anyone else had sung this I'd think that this would probably have been my favourite song. These lyrics really matched to how I felt at one point."

At that moment, Rin walked into the room with a bowl of plain chips for them to munch on as well as three bottles of water. Kagome and Sango quickly told Rin the ending and asked if she agreed with it.

"Definitely," Rin cheered, smiling. Her smile didn't last long though and soon faded into a frown. "But we still have to work in the instruments."

In that instant, both Sango and Rin's gazed fell to Kagome who ducked as if they threw something at her.

"Do you have something already planned Kagome?" Sango asked her head tilted slightly. "You look too happy for a person that needs to come up with a song ASAP."

Kagome glanced at Rin, hoping for a break but when the smaller girl's stare was no less questioning, Kagome raised her hands in a placid manner, palms facing out. "Well…I do. But, I'm not sure…well, they may not be right. You know, I was kind of sad…actually more angry but…"

"Oh cut the crap," Sango said abruptly. "I knew you'd probably had started something. Let me guess, is it on the piano?"

Kagome looked at the table for a while and then nodded, telling Rin and Sango that she would be right back. Running across the hall to her hotel room, Kagome went through several drawers before she found a black and silver notebook that held all the possible notes and bars in it. Flipping through the several written in and scribbled out pages, Kagome finally landed on the one Sango and Rin meant.

Kagome sighed and covered her eyes with her arm. She knew all right. What Sango said was true, she had already started something. When emotional writing was needed, Kagome was one of the best. Poetry seemed to come easier to her but she never had a hard time changing it to meet lyrical standards. She read the lyrics over and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. The notes for the piano were scribbled all over the lined page and she remembered playing them recently, the beat still burning in her mind.

Remembering Sango and Rin in the other room, Kagome snapped back to reality and closed the notebook shut.

"Here," she said, throwing the notebook to Rin when she got back to the music lounge. The page was already open to her eyes and greedily, Rin read them, not waiting for Sango to come over. When she finally finished, Rin looked up in alarm.

"Wow Kagome," she commented. "You did all this already? Our song could be done tonight if need be! And it works perfectly with the song. Well, I think anyways."

Kagome shook her head, relieved that they liked what she had so far. "I have an outline for how the rhythm and beat will go but I think we should do that later."

Sango nodded when she finished. "Yeah, I like it. I think the piano will only add to it too."

Kagome smiled. "I do love the piano," she commented. "I'll play it but as you can see from where I've written, the piano piece isn't very long. A couple bars in the beginning and I've written another couple for the end though I think I'm going to take it out. The only problem is, is that we're going to need someone to play guitar. If I play the piano and sing and you two play bass and drums, that still leaves guitar."

"Then I think we should all worry about this tomorrow. With almost the entire song written and only a bit more instrumentals to add in, we're good," Rin said.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome grabbed her water bottle. "I don't have a problem with it."

"Then it's settled," Rin said and then looked towards the door. "I'm going to find Sesshy."

"Good idea," Sango said. "I'll come with since Miroku's probably with him."

"You two go ahead," Kagome said finally, staring at the notebook intently. "I think I'm going to catch up on some sleep." That offer itself was appealing though Kagome knew better of what she was going to do. She was going to finish writing that song. All she needed was a little help.

Grabbing her cell out of her pocket, remembering he wasn't with the rest of the guys, Kagome dialled his number from memory and waited impatiently as the phone rang three times before the male voice came on the other side of the line.

"_Hey Kags. What's up?"

* * *

_

She didn't know what gave her the thought to ask Inuyasha to help her with the lyrics, but whatever did she thanked it deeply. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was amazing at getting words to flow together smoothly. Even more surprising, Inuyasha knew how to play guitar.

"Since when?" Kagome asked laughing as Inuyasha huffed at Kagome's revelation.

"Since I was little," Inuyasha answered, playing with the strings. "I haven't played it in while though."

"Does Sesshomaru play?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome long enough for her to wave away the question. "My bad. Horrible question."

Smirking, Inuyasha placed the guitar on their bed and walked up to her, coming from behind and wrapping his arms just below her breasts. His head was lowered to hers as he read the couple new lines she created.

"Instead of repeating the bridge you should add an extra verse, one with a different edge. Like heavier bass." Inuyasha pointed to the part he referred to and Kagome thought for a moment before making a 'hmm' sound and erasing the dark pencil on the pad and switching the lyrics.

"I like it."

Inuyasha smirked at her statement and lowered his head, nipping her neck playfully and Kagome bit her lip. She shouldn't be doing this, she knew it wasn't the time but the place was perfect.

Damn it.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured out, trying hard not to give in to Inuyasha's playing. "Mm…work. Got to…work."

"I know," Inuyasha said, pulling away but grumbling all the while. Instantly missing his warmth, Kagome shook her head fiercely so not to do anything stupid. She had to focus. She had to stay on task. She had to feel the music. She had to understand the emotions. She had to touch In…

Crap.

Her thoughts were scattered though when she heard Inuyasha start to play the guitar, and quietly, he hummed with it. Kagome stopped and turned to face him, Inuyasha completely oblivious to it. Eventually, Inuyasha began to sing and the words that came out of his mouth were the ones from their newly written song. Kagome smiled and listened, loving the sound of his voice. When he stopped, Kagome was almost disappointed though the drowsy effect it gave her held off of that emotion until later.

"I didn't know you could sing," Kagome said, the goofy smile still on her face.

"You didn't know I could play guitar," Inuyasha pointed out and Kagome shrugged.

"Point taken."

"Did you finish the last little bit?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded, looking back towards the black and silver notebook and handing it to him.

He read it over a couple times, humming a tune with it as he read the lyrics inside his head. Kagome listened and decided she liked the way she and Inuyasha had come up with the tune. It suited the song only too well. Writing the extra notes would be slightly more difficult and adding the extended parts would be tricky but with Inuyasha, Sango and Rin's help, the job would get done in no time.

With that thought in mind, Kagome once again felt the loss of his warmth and stood up, making her way towards him and sitting beside him on the bed. His amber pools were still focused on the page until Kagome reached up and stroked an ear, his eyes immediately closing at the sensation.

Giggling softly at the trick that never got old, Kagome continued until her hands hurt and then slowed. Yawning, Kagome stood up and stretched, her top lifting slightly showing her midriff to Inuyasha's wandering eyes. When she started to walk back towards the desk, Inuyasha shot is hands out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him before she could argue.

"Work," she reminded him absently but when she felt his arms withdraw, Kagome couldn't help but think of that losing sensation. "Can wait for later…" Kagome added with a slight smirk and the encouragement was all Inuyasha needed to capture her lips with his.

* * *

The night air was chilly when Kagome and Rin walked out of the hotel, eyes focused ahead on their not-yet-seen goal. Stomachs grumbling, they walked down the almost abandoned block and hugged their jackets tighter to their bodies.

"Why couldn't we get Inuyasha to get the pizza? Or better yet," Rin thought before she added, "how come we didn't get _all_ the guys to get pizza?"

"Because cardio is good exercise and keeps you fit. Even if we are just walking to the parking lot," Kagome said absently as she sank her neck lower into the collar of her denim jacket. As the September month wore on, the nights got colder and colder and though the sun was still fairly high in the sky, it would start to set by the time they walked back. Sango had decided to work on the bass part for their new song they would perform and Inuyasha had gone out to pick up Miroku and Sesshomaru who were currently in a meeting with the directors of Play for the contest. Inuyasha had decided not to go that meeting, mostly because he had the option of helping Kagome –with the chance of a good make out session- or go to a boring meeting that would only give him the chance to see how strong his will was not to let his body sleep.

With those two choices, it was a very tough decision.

Honestly…

Since Rin and Kagome had been left out of the group for anything to do, they decided to drive down to the pizza place a couple blocks away. Of course, that would only happen if they found their car. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had driven the two cars last so the girls had slim hopes in finding the cars in their old parking slots. Of the five floors of parking, they're hopes were pretty high and desperate.

"Why can't we just call either Fluffy or Inuyasha?" Rin whined and Kagome laughed, shaking her head at her friend's laziness.

"Because 'Fluffy' has his cell turned off from the meeting and Inuyasha's cell is dead. It's charging in our hotel room."

Rin grumbled at the logic and inevitable cardio she would have to endure, knowing full well that she would never win against Kagome. The argument of getting one of the workers to do it died in her throat with the thought of Kagome's lecture on acting like normal human beings and not fame-delusional stuck-up stars. Rin already knew Kagome was right but that didn't make the cold air any less chilling or the random echoing noises in the five-story garage any less discomforting.

When a noisy sound of a running car resounded its way to the two girls' ears, they both turned their heads to see a sleek black car. Some sort of new model, neither Kagome nor Rin could tell what kind it was though when they stepped to the side to get out of its way, they were surprised to see it stop beside them.

"Excuse me," the driver said, his voice pleasant though extremely deep. Kagome couldn't help but notice the astounding sound that came out of his mouth and his musical voice reminded her of Mufasa from the Disney movie, The Lion King. She had the urge to ask him to say '_Simba…I am very disappointed in you…'_ but resisted by smiling at him.

"Yes sir?"

"I was wondering if you could help me," the man said calmly. Though his voice held no waver or fault, Kagome noticed the way that he didn't meet her gaze too often and mostly looked over her shoulder and then quickly back to her face as if he was guilty of staring at the water dripping walls that lay behind her.

Rin shifted her weight from side-to-side, clearly unnerved. Something didn't feel right. Just the way the driver acted, his gaze always fell… Turning around to see what he was looking at, she was confused for several moments before she knew.

It all made sense now.

With a thick and bloody thump, Rin felt her head spin and throb. The gagging reflex made her queasy with the feeling of vomiting and before she could steady herself she fell gracelessly to the disgusting pavement. Kagome's scream was heard soon after and Rin was vague aware of the driver cursing at Kagome's shrill cry. Rin bit her bottom lip to help ease the pain in her head since it forced her to focus on something. The taste of crimson blood came soon after and she realized daftly that she had bitten away an unhealthy part of her lip off, the blood making her gag and throw up while the acid like taste burned the bleeding cut. Her vision danced and black started to cover her eyes.

'They're covering my head!' Rin's mind shouted but when she didn't feel anything toying with her long hair, she realized that he eyelids started to close and that the pain seemed a mile away.

"H-help," Rin croaked out, unable to be any louder then a mere whisper before unconsciousness took over and she started to fall to the gum-littered pavement. Her only relief was her captor's hand grabbing her hair in a fist and pulling her head up so not to hit the cement. Of course, she would never have known because by that time her mind was already gone.

* * *

"I don't like this."

"I don't give a God damn if you like this or not. We're doing what the boss says to do. Understood?"

Rin's eyes fluttered open and closed, the heavy weight of sleep still pressing on her, forcing her back into a helpless state. But Rin refused to be helpless. Focusing on something more visible, Rin stared intently at what looked like a road map in one of the car seats back pocket. Finally able to see somewhat, Rin took a deep long breath and let it out, the smell of brand new clean leather unmistakeable.

Wait. Hold up.

Car seat?

Clean leather?

Jolting up quickly as if being zapped, Rin whimpered in pain that her head caused, the hurting so unbearable that her vision spun until she laid her head back down and closed her eyes briefly. Memories of what had happened flooded back and withholding a gasp that died to escape her, Rin tried to move, being cautious in case one of her captors heard her. A hard tug at her wrists confirmed that her wrists were bound together tightly by duck tape.

Her body heaving in pain as she moved slightly, Rin tried to look around at her surroundings to see Kagome, who was tied in a similar fashion with a gag around her mouth. Obviously, her screaming had worried them. By the peaceful look on the girl's face, Rin could tell that she was unconscious or sleeping though the former struck her more as the truth.

'What do I do?' Rin asked, afraid of the very few ideas that came to her mind. None of them were logical enough to put into action. 'Sesshomaru, where are you?'

"So, the brat's awake huh?"

Rin gasped out something incoherent as she glanced up anxiously, meeting the eyes of her attackers.

"I told you, you hit like a girl. You didn't even knock her out any longer than an hour," the driver mocked, his deep unearthly voice unmistakeable. When the driver shifted, she could clearly see a long strand of silver wavy hair.

Rin's chocolate eyes widened in horror and unwanted recognition. 'No…' she thought panicked. 'This can't be happening. It's not him. He couldn't have… How?'

The passenger, the one that knocked her out grinned boyishly at her, a wicked tainted gleam in his eyes. "So, you remember me Noto? That's good since I have changed quite a bit since we last met."

He used her last name. Just like he always did.

Bastard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin screamed her voice overly shrill and wild causing him to wince.

"And just like the last time we met, you still had that horrible shriek of a voice."

Rin glared at him with fire in her eyes. By the time she was through with him the ground would be spitting fire and the Heaven's would be raining brimstone. "I… How the hell did you become like this you bastard? I knew you were dirty and an unfaithful, pathetic liar but I never thought you would go so low!"

Once again, he flashed that brilliant boyish smile that seemed to have melted the hearts of millions of girls. Why, she didn't know. She had hated him since the first time she met him.

"Just tell me, why?" Rin said, deadly calm. "No matter what I will still hate your disgusting, revolting guts."

The driver laughed whole-heartedly and sneaked a glance over the chair to face Rin who gasped once more in surprise.

"You…"

The driver looked back to face his partner. "Not too smart is she but pretty witty when it comes to remarks. Bold too. I always hated that in a woman. Probably the reason for Rin and mine's history."

Rin's anger flared. "Shut up! Why the hell did you do this to us? Why are you listening to Naraku?"

The driver looked surprised for a moment and then looked at his partner who shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"How did you know about Naraku?" he asked and Rin glared Hell's flames before answering.

"I'm not that naïve. I know what you've been planning. Trying to sabotage Black Majik? The false suicide acts? Just so your pitiable boss's company can rise to number one. Pathetic."

"Watch your mouth Noto!" the passenger snapped but Rin snapped right back.

"I don't give a damn! I hope you rot in Hell, the both of you! I hope the two of you rot in Hell and the day you die your damnable death, I only ask to be there to watch you suffer. Got that Goshinki? Got that Hojo? That is all I ask."

* * *

"Shippo! Shippo!" Sango screamed as she entered the famous Play building, searching around frantically for the small boy. "Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Sango turned sharply to the sound of the voice and it's owner, finding the carrot top boy sitting behind a 'May I Help You?' booth with an eyebrow raised. Sango ignored his skeptical manner and ran to the booth, smashing her hands down on the table just when Inuyasha and Miroku entered.

"Have you seen Kagome and Rin?"

Shippo scratched his head, slightly feeling awkward at how close their faces were. It was just a tad bit uncomfortable. "No…should I have?"

Inuyasha and Miroku now caught up with them but both stayed back from Sango. She was unstable, temperamental and was thinking about as sanely as a mental patient left in a straightjacket and white room for twenty years too many.

Miroku was the first to step up, not afraid of Sango's wrath since he experienced it most of his life. "Sango, are you okay? Come here…" Miroku tried to sooth Sango as she just stared at Shippo, the darkness in her eyes evident.

Sango's face backed away from Shippo's and she stood stiffly on her spot. It was late out and the number of people in the building was dwindling rapidly, each rushing to get home to their family or flats. Sango bit her lip and she blinked quickly. Shippo didn't notice the start of the tears until he smelt them before they fell down her face.

Sango broke down and not even Miroku who was right beside her was able to catch her before she hit the ground sobbing.

* * *

"Maybe you've spent too much time with that dog demon Noto," Hojo said tauntingly. "The title 'bitch' seems to fit you only too well."

"Go to Hell."

Goshinki chuckled but kept his eyes on the road. "Still as wild as ever."

"Shut up!" Rin snapped, glaring at the demon that drove. "How are you still alive?"

"I thought you told me to shut up?" Goshinki teased but Rin jerked her body upwards, momentarily forgetting her dazed mind and spit with whatever saliva she had towards Goshinki.

"You damn well knew what I meant," Rin growled. "Answer me."

Goshinki laughed once again, looking pitifully towards Rin. "Easy. I died."

"Bastard," Rin hissed. "Tell me!"

Hojo made a move backwards to hit Rin across the face but with one quick slap from Goshinki across his arm, Hojo stopped and glared at the demon.

"I'll handle this," Goshinki said. "You just shut up and sit tight. If I hear one more word out of you, I won't care about boss's wishes and will personally see to your demise."

"Pleasant," Hojo mumbled but Goshinki chose to ignore that.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" Sparing a glance at the wild girl behind him, Goshinki continued. "After I killed your foster parents and burned their house to the ground, you did a good job in running away and tripping me up. You see I couldn't let the only witness to the murders run away to the _nice_ police officer and tell them that I hurt 'Mommy and Daddy.' I had to get you too. But you being the little bitch you are hid on me while the house fell apart and part of the roof collapsed on me. You got away and I was left to die. Fortunately, I got out and police just assumed I died since one of my horns broke off from the wood." Goshinki rubbed his head as if the memory was fresh and the day was relived. "Of course, it was only until later that I learned that you could've cared less how your foster parents died. They beat you after all."

Rin hissed out colourful words and cursed his very being. It was true. She remembered that day like it was yesterday instead of only five years ago. She had been thirteen when Goshinki came and murdered her foster parents for "old debts" and when he lit the house on fire he hadn't counted on her skipping school that day and being in the house, hidden in her room. Worst part of it all was that he was right. They _had_ beaten her and she hated them for that. It was only shortly after that she moved and changed schools where she met Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

It was then, that Rin felt it: a light kick. Turning her head so it looked more like she was looking out the window recalling old times rather than looking towards Kagome, Rin studied the girl's face out of her preverbal vision. In one quick instant, Kagome's eyes shot open and made connection with Rin's and then she closed her eyes again, regaining that "unconscious" look. She had been awake the whole time.

Outside, the night and dark let Rin see very little of her surroundings though she could easily make out rundown looking apartments as they neared an alleyway. Parking and turning off the car, Goshinki looked towards Hojo. "You stay here," he ordered. "I have to pick up some more old debts and should be back no longer than twenty minutes. The car will be locked. If I hear that car alarm go off, I swear to the Devil I will kill you."

Hojo grumbled but nodded and watched angrily as Goshinki walked out, keys in his hand. Rin leaned back against the car door as if she were resting and lifted her bound wrists to the lock on the door. If she could only slide it to the left gently enough so no noise was made…

All of a sudden, Hojo snapped around, his seatbelt already undone and Rin squealed, unlocking the door and the clicking sound that she had been avoiding was made. The car alarm didn't go off since she had unlocked it from the inside but Hojo was alert enough to know that his victim, the one he was left in charge with, was trying to get away. Before he could grab Rin though, Kagome suddenly jumped up and pressed her face to Hojo's, kissing his lips as best she could through the cloth gag she wore around her mouth.

Rin took that idea to run. Kagome looked guiltily towards Rin and smiled as best she could when she lifted her head. Jerking her head out the door, Kagome silently ordered for Rin to run but she couldn't. She wouldn't leave Kagome alone. Never.

_Run…GO! Get the others!_ Kagome's chocolate eyes pleaded with Rin and letting tears streamed down her cheeks, Rin tumbled out of the car, rolling on her back and staggering to her feet unsteadily. Then she took off, leaving Kagome with Hojo.

'Forgive me Kagome. Just hold on a bit longer…' Rin prayed as she ran and ran. Not really sure of where she was going until she found something that would help her.

Her scent, she needed to disguise her scent. Or at least throw them off. Goshinki was demon; he would be able to smell her.

Dark and dangerous alleyways normally frightened Rin on an average day, but today was far from average. She was running for her life. Running in hopes of getting help before Kagome…

'Hold on Kagome… Please hold on…'

"I need to find the others," Rin told herself out loud and tried to move her wrists in hopes that the tape wasn't too tightly bound but to no such luck. "But first, I need to break free."

Rin ran down cold empty alleyways, free of other presences other than the odd stray cat and tumbling garbage. She didn't stop running because if she did…if she got caught…

'Don't think that way!' Rin scolded herself mentally. A stitch at her side, Rin forced herself to slow for a sixty-second brake, the seconds ticking by as she breathed in and out deeply. Looking towards the sky, Rin almost screamed when she saw the first couple drops of rainfall from the Heavens. At least her scent would be partially covered but she still needed something else to mask it.

'Just keep going Kagome…' Rin begged. 'Keep going and don't you dare surrender.'

* * *

**Next Chapter: Danger Zone**

**The End is Near...**

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Nope.****

* * *

**

Chapter 39- Danger Zone

* * *

Cold and damp…

A feeling of anxiety washed over her as the rain ceased and ever move she made could be heard easily. Her back was pressed against the filthy cold metal garbage bin that was overflowing and neglected for months. She waited.

Her wrists no longer bound, Rin was free to move her arms and silently, Rin peeked her head around the corner of the garbage bin to see if anyone was there.

She had sworn she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. And a deep voice…

Goshinki.

Damn him.

She had to get out of there, she just had to. For ten minutes she waited impatiently and restlessly in deadly silence until she heard the footsteps go, the splashes made by shoes stepping in puddles made the previous night a huge advantage to the drummer.

Rin was soaked through her clothes and what made it worse was the fact she wore a white shirt with thick navy blue jeans. Neither was good in the rain because of the see-through effect wet white clothes caused and the heavy baggage and noise soaked jeans made. She was in trouble, Goshinki was after her, and she was all alone.

For hours and hours, Rin had been running. Stopping for a maximum of one minute before taking off to run again. How Goshinki found her, she didn't know but Rin was smart enough to cover her scent as best she could whenever she found a dumpster, jumping in and bathing herself in the disgusting junk. But the night's rain last night was both a blessing and curse. Blessing for the fact that it dampened the demon's sense of smell and a curse since it destroyed her mask.

'I got to run. Now.'

Tensing her legs as she stood up shakily, Rin took one more peek around the garbage bin before sprinting off, avoiding puddles if possible and never stopping, never looking back. Wherever they were, the town was deserted; only thugs and criminals staying in the desolate town and none would have been any help to the young drummer.

Her body ached in protest after five minutes of continuous and strenuous running but Rin pressed herself harder, not giving up. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

'Sesshomaru…where the hell are you?'

* * *

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew it, damn it!" Rori screamed, bashing the dashboard in the car. "Ugh, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Alex pressed down the skinny pedal on the right and the car zoomed ahead, the sirens already pushing cars to the side of the road. In the state Rori was in, Alex was positive that she would kill at least ten people by running over their cars if they didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Go faster!" Rori yelled at Alex and glared at him. "Kagome and Rin have been taken. The only small luck we had was that they didn't get Sango. Whether that was part of the plan, I don't know. Just _move_."

"I can't," Alex said in a soft but firm voice. "Stupid drivers aren't pulling over despite the sirens. There's not a lot of traffic but this spot is always busy."

"At midnight?" Rori shrieked.

"There are tons of clubs in this area Rori. Tons."

"But it's not even the weekend."

"That doesn't stop the fun," Alex said calmly. "We're not that old that we can't remember how it was then."

Rori took a deep breath and instead of punching Alex in the head for making too much logical sense that she failed to have right now, she banged her head on the dashboard.

"I should have warned them," Rori said solemnly, her head still resting against the plastic. "But what could I have said? They already knew that they should've stayed with the guys at all times."

"They were just going a block away for pizza," Alex said. "They couldn't have known they would be in danger in the parking lot."

"But it was late! Around quarter-to-eight!"

"Think of it from their point of view Rori. Being famous can't be all that simple. They already have a lack of freedom to go wherever they want. With everything that's happening the leash around them probably got tighter until they went out of reason."

"Then they should have whined to the owner," Rori mumbled.

"Just because they do that doesn't mean they won't fail to understand."

Rori sighed and brought her head up. "Too deep in metaphor."

The hotel came in sight several seconds later and by then, Rori was calm. Parking right at the door, Rori and Alex jumped out and were immediately greeted by Sesshomaru, his face unreadable.

Right away, Alex went and asked the standard questions to anyone who could have seen anything. Security tapes where given to him and seconds later the whole team arrived. Everyone was questioned, the people down their hall (the very few that were there), the receptionists and cleaners, security… The list went on and on and still both Rori and Alex were doubtful that they would get any information. Hell, they still didn't know how they were taken. There were no points of struggle, any screams or protests…it was as if it was something done willingly.

Had they been threatened? Kagome had been several times, so would this time be no different?

"Kikyo! Get back here!"

A strong feminine voice screamed down the hall as Kikyo flippantly tossed her hair to the side and approached the group: Rori, Alex, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and even little Shippo.

"I demand it! Kikyo!" Now a male voice was heard, the yell deafening. Two people suddenly ran down the hall and appeared quite breathlessly in the lobby.

"Screw you," Kikyo said calmly as her gaze turned from the group to her hunters: Muso and Kagura. Yura and Kanna entered the scene shortly after and havoc was brought to the room. Kagura lunged forward towards Kikyo who was unable to block and fell to the floor, Kagura on top of her.

"Bitch! Don't you dare ruin this!" Kagura screamed, slapping Kikyo on the face repeatedly. Officers ran to the two women and soon, they were pulled apart, hatred burning in the two females' eyes. Yura ran up to the two as the officers started to pull them away and soon was held off her self.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rori asked, glaring at Kagura and Yura before lying her eyes on Kanna, who was walking slowly back down the hall again, her eyes wary. "Bring her," Rori ordered and instantly two new officers who both received a couple scratches and slaps held off Kanna while Kanna fought back.

"Now," Rori walked towards Kagura. "What the hell brought yourself to do that, Ms. Ohgami?"

Kagura spat angrily towards Rori who merely stepped to the side and watched as if interested as the glob fell to the floor. "Now that wasn't ladylike, was it?"

Growling, Kagura tensed but didn't move and Rori shook her head before going over to Kikyo, waving the officer holding her to back away.

"What's up?"

Kikyo gave a ghost of a laugh at Rori easy manner. "It's Naraku…"

"Shut up bitch or I'll…" Yura shrieked but Kikyo just continued on as if she was never there.

"…Is gone. I was talking to him at dinner when he invited me out and he received a call. I don't know who called because he left me for a moment to go outside while he took it but I sneaked around and heard him talk about Hojo."

"That _bastard?_" Inuyasha asked incredulous. "_He_ has something to do with this? How the hell…?"

"Inuyasha, shut up," Sesshomaru ordered, glaring at his brother coldly. "You can curse him six ways 'till Sunday and that still won't do us any good. So shut up and don't move."

Inuyasha growled but did what his brother said, digging his claws into his hands until the faint smell of blood entered his nose. He didn't really notice it until Shippo walked up and pulled a clench hand down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed, not really listening to the conversation at hand and focusing on Shippo. The brat was much easier to take care of than Kagome and Rin's disappearance. Why didn't he just get it? Why hadn't he thought more clearly? Why, why, why, why, _why?_

"You dummy, you're making yourself bleed!"

When Inuyasha didn't stop the growling, or the clenching of his hands, Shippo jumped up and punched Inuyasha as hard as he could in the gut. By the time Inuyasha reacted, Inuyasha flung his hands out to grab the young fox demon when he noticed the red trailing down his arms.

The pungent smell of blood filled him and for the first time, Inuyasha noticed how cold and clammy his hands were, warm, trickling crimson running down and giving him the weirdest sensation.

"Oh…" was all his managed to say as he excused himself and left for the bathroom, Shippo right on his heels.

Neither of the two spoke until the blood was efficiently scrubbed off and the cuts made by claws stopped bleeding. For a long time, Inuyasha looked in the mirror, not studying his face or the beautiful plumbing that had used toilet paper, stains and puddle-covered floors that surrounded him. He just stared off until a thought hit him.

"Thanks Shippo."

For one moment, Shippo looked completely taken aback, startled and even a tad bit scared at the thanking half-demon. "Um…don't mention it."

"I won't." Inuyasha grinned at the little kid and roughly ruffled his red hair, making Shippo groan in complaint. When Inuyasha left the bathroom, Shippo shook his head and looked in the mirror himself.

"Creepy…"

* * *

The definition of murky: 1. Dark- gloomy. 2. Thick- dense. 3. Suspiciously obscure.

Looking around the place with haunted and fearful chocolate eyes, Kagome nodded her head. 'Yep, definitely how I'd describe it.'

With the little light she could see with provided by a dust-covered window that looked like it was about to shatter from age, the room gave a dangerous and eerie feeling. The cement walls were covered with dropping of only God knew what and in some spots slim gave the walls a thick coating. The floor beneath her was nothing short of unsanitary and noxious and the titter-tatter of claws running through old unused pipes made her skin crawl with unease. A small blanket sat in the far corner of the eight-by-ten room in a heap, the colour ranging from a soggy yellow colour to a disgusting dirty brown or black. She didn't dare touch it.

"Having fun Higurashi?"

"Loads of it, you bastard."

For whatever reason, Kagome didn't feel threatened or scared of her position and situation. Sure, she was locked up in a dungeon like room that was murky and dank, her killer has her locked up and since he has possession of a gun, she could die at any moment, her ex-boyfriend helped with the kidnapping, Rin was out running to wherever with Goshinki personally to take care of her and in only three days she had to perform against Tainted Pure for the title of 'Best Band.'

How could she even _think_ of something like a contest right now?

His eyes glazed over and with his brown eyes glossy, Kagome could distinctly see the long cut that ran down the right of his face, the black ring that circled his left eye and the odd shape of his left foot, twisted slightly so he was limping badly, unable to catch her if she ever had the chance to bolt.

Hence the reason she was locked up.

"My, you've gotten a bit touchy," Hojo murmured, giving her an overly-cocky grin that only –in her eyes- suited Inuyasha. "Maybe that new boyfriend of yours is the cause?"

Kagome didn't even care about how much Hojo knew. For some reason, she just wanted him out of her sight and she personally didn't care if she spent the rest of the night there. She was proud and somewhat overly cocky herself.

So Inuyasha was the cause…

Thinking about that, Kagome didn't respond to Hojo's taunt, making him fume because he was being ignored.

"Do you know why I did this?"

"Because you wanted to get back at me but being your pathetic self you knew you would never stand a chance against Miroku, Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru and especially Inuyasha so you somehow joined Naraku with plans to get back at me." Her tone was absent, as if it had been a line memorized over and over again.

Hojo growled, and momentarily forgetting his screwed up foot, walked heavily on it in an angry gesture and ended up barely catching himself against the wall before he fell. Cursing, Hojo winced as he rolled his ankle, moving it clockwise and counter-clockwise in hopes it would ease the pain.

"You don't look any better off though," Kagome said, catching Hojo's gaze. "If anything, you're worse."

"Shut up," he hissed but it ended in a whine, the pain in his ankle increasing.

"You know," Kagome started, the wheels in her head turning as a plan formed. "You could help me out of here."

Hojo stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter, unable to stay upright and having to lean against the dirty wall.

"I'm dead serious," Kagome said calmly. "Because you know after this is done and this 'revenge' scheme of yours and Naraku's is over, you will be killed."

That caught his attention.

Without giving Hojo a chance to speak, Kagome went on, her voice getting stronger as she went on, her thoughts once a guess and now practical logic. "Notice how all of the people in Naraku's plans have been demons of some sort? I don't know how you managed to get into the little ring of theirs but I don't really care either. You're nothing to Naraku, nothing better than gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Once this plan is over, he'll kill you. You were a witness and if you were ever caught because of your human heritage and you chose to go against him in court for a lighter punishment… Think about it Hojo! You're absolutely nothing to him. You've already screwed up in letting Rin escape so why would you get a second chance with the possibility of screwing up again?"

"I won't," Hojo growled. "He needs me!"

Kagome laughed bitterly. "Right. Hojo, Naraku needs you like a dying fire needs water. Stop creating illusions for your own selfish pride and start living in reality to save your own ignorant ass."

Hojo ignored the curses and insults as he thought about it. Kagome almost smiled when she saw the flicker of realization in his face and wondered if he would really let her go. Could he really be that stupid? Of course, she had spoken nothing but the eventual truth…

He reached the bar door, holding two bars between his hands and looking at the lock. "You're lying."

"No. I'm not," Kagome said deadpanned. "Think about it."

Hojo looked at her with the weirdest gaze she had ever seen. It was a mix of hope, realization, confusion and hatred. Giving him a sincere look, Kagome smiled slightly and stood up, stretching to release the tension in her muscles and then joining him on the other side of the bar door. "I'll fix your ankle up. I promise Hojo, I'm not lying to you."

Fiddling with his thumbs, Hojo finally made a decision and walked away, leaving Kagome in the dark only to return with the keys. He still limped horribly, making her escape all the longer, but when he let her go, she didn't run. She immediately walked to the table where a knife lay and ripped up a part of her already dirty and torn jeans. The strip wasn't too long but since the jeans had flare it gave her enough to work with and finding a tie that would work well she finished bandaging him up.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, looking at her though Kagome didn't return his gaze.

"Because no one deserves to die. Not even cheating assholes like you."

"Pleasant."

At first, Kagome thought Hojo's voice had suddenly changed, but when she felt another presence come near her, she whipped her head around to see Naraku, in all his glory with an elegant gun beautifully held with deadly aim.

She could only imagine how good of a crack-shot he must be.

* * *

He was near…so near. She could practically hear his racing heartbeat, anticipation for the kill and see the bloodlust that filled his hungry eyes.

Keep running… Just keep running.

No turning back.

His heavy inhuman-like footsteps echoed in her ears and his deep, heavy breathing was unbearable, so loud it was like he was breathing down her neck. Like the heat, the fear and the shiver that runs down your spin at the unwanted thrill of it all.

Keep going…no stopping…

Almost there…

"You're not getting away princess!"

The shiver, the fear, the wildness of the situation was so intense. The prey running…running…the hunter diving in for the kill at the last possible moment. Those very few seconds, the final breaths and concluding thoughts swirl in your mind; you know you're so close. Never to make it…

It's no use. Never going to get there…

Never.

_No_.

Keep running…don't stop.

'I'm coming…' she thought pleadingly, as if those two words were not of confirmation but of confidence. She didn't believe it.

She thought she was going to die.

The building was in sight, the large windows and tall structure…the police.

"I'm going to make it," she whispered in relief.

His footsteps, the raspy breaths and lusting eyes for crimson, hate, rage, kill… Not sure, you're not sure anymore.

He's so close…so close. The rush, the heartbeat, the expectancy…running wild, free, dangerous…

Keep running… Just keep running.

No turning back.

She fell, desperation fulfilling…scared, so scared.

Danger. So much danger…

Death…alone.

He's coming…so close, so close.

Danger…

Goshinki ran after Rin full tilt as she left the cab, her body running across the large field. She couldn't get away. She couldn't live.

Just then, she fell. Hard. Never to get up…

Kill…kill…_kill_…

He reached out viciously and Rin couldn't help but watch and let a muted scream leave her lips.

* * *

"Now what do I have here?"

That snarl, that voice filled with pure malice was more than Kagome could take or comprehend. He was just as she had remembered. The long wavy black hair was common but at a closer look, was greasy with that dull lustre that was about as radiant as sun reflecting off cement. His eyes…his eyes were almost as startling as Inuyasha's only his colour were frightening. Red. Blood red eyes… Kagome shuddered involuntary and looked towards Hojo, his face as pale as the dead and his brown ordinary eyes stared horrified at the gun.

"Not as talkative as I remember," Naraku said, referring to Kagome who spun around from gazing at Hojo to look at the murderer in front of her, disgusted when she saw him lick his full lipstick-red lips.

"Shows how much you know," Kagome shot back, anger rising.

Shaking his head and laughing mockingly, Naraku stepped towards her, his gun getting chillingly closer. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped back, backing up as he advanced, that hungry look in his cruel soulless eyes.

No, he had a soul. But it was full of nothing but evil.

Bastard.

Gasping when she hit the cold, scratchy wall behind her, Kagome started to feel the edges of terror grip her. Confidence was slowly escaping her, leaving her alone in the dark that swallowed her in her dreams. Her nightmares.

When Naraku only advanced towards her, not stopping for nothing and Hojo of no use, Kagome gave a desperate cry of indignation though she knew it was nothing more than a despairing bluff. "Get the hell away from me! What do you want with me? Why me? Why Rin and Sango? Why _us_?"

He was close now, his face merely inches from hers and Kagome shivered. "Because," he said, his voice low and derisive, "you have what I want."

'Keep him talking,' Kagome thought. 'Stall him. Stop him.'

"And that is…?"

The smirk that appeared on his face was nothing like Inuyasha's.

_Inuyasha_…

"Fame. The millions. Eternal power over one of the biggest influences in the world… Still confused? Let me explain."

Kagome inwardly smiled. He may be a villain, cruel at heart but he was stupid and foolish. Maybe he was just too cocky or over-confident but the thing all bad guys should remember is to never let it drag on. Had he never seen the movies? The ones who always talked, always elaborated…died.

It was a comforting thought overall.

And then the gun was pressed coolly to her temple.

"Spider Back Corp. was the biggest, the best…and then they came along: the Takahashi's. Their company took over and we were left for second best. You should know by now that I don't let things like that slid by easily. So it's simple. You die. The band dies. Takahashi Corporations die. The end."

He cocked the gun and Kagome froze. 'Not yet,' she begged. 'Please…no…'

"Higurashi!" Hojo screamed and before Kagome knew it, Naraku was no longer near her but caught off balance by the already off-balance Hojo. He collapsed onto Naraku who only stumbled at let Hojo fall to the ground.

Naraku snarled, angry now for the interruption. Hojo's mind was dazed and confused and before he could even open his eyes, he couldn't breath.

Struggling on the floor, Hojo's cold and clammy hands clasped around the foot that pressed down harder on his throat, almost successfully ending his supply. Much longer and he would pass out, longer than that and…he didn't want to think about it.

"Get off him!" Kagome shrieked and ran forward to Naraku, forgetting the gun and charging at him. Kagome knew she wasn't a fighter but was surprised when she punched him in the face, the impact nothing compared to what the damage could've been since he pushed her away before she could get close enough.

"Bitch," Naraku hissed and stared at her, red eyes blazing, a true meaning of Hell. "This is what happens to people who don't know their place."

He aimed the gun and Kagome was both relieved but horrified to see it pointed at Hojo. Hojo's eyes flew wide at the sound of the gun and drew in a raspy, last minute breath before Naraku smirked evilly.

"Bye, bye."

The shot rang and Kagome screamed in revulsion. "_Hojo_!"

But before she could say anything, a silent agonizing yell pierced through the air, almost unheard because of the gunshot and it was over.

He was dead.

"You…y-y-you just k-killed…y-you…"

Naraku laughed. "Bastard? Calm down Kagome, it's not like you haven't seen someone killed before. Besides, I was doing you a favour."

"W-what?" Kagome asked, shaken. She had watched Hojo's life be sucked out of him. Killed. It was true, she hated Hojo for what he did but that was in the past. She had learned to let go. No one deserved to die.

Except maybe Naraku…

"My, you are slow this morning. I said I did you a favour. Killing Hojo after what he did to you those many years ago? You should be thanking me."

"How did you know?" Kagome demanded, tears in her eyes. That was when she saw the glint of something shining.

The knife.

Now, if only she could get to it.

"Kikyo of course," Naraku said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "A truly remarkable woman she is."

Kagome edged along the wall towards the knife. She knew there were many flaws in her plan. First: if Naraku saw what she was doing, he would undoubtedly hurt her, or kill her. Second: he could kill her at any moment. Third: even if she had the knife, she had to be close enough to stab him without that entire time being shot at.

Or shot at all for that matter.

Still, a knife was better than nothing.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, her voice unsteady as she moved closer. 'Keep distracting him…' she told herself. 'Everything is going to be okay.'

If only she could believe it.

Naraku laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "You're almost as intriguing as my Kikyo. No matter. Why want the time if you're going to die anyways?"

"What the hell time is it?" Kagome screamed, demanding an answer. She instantly recoiled the minute she said that for in that moment, Naraku lunged at her and slapped her, easily forcing her to the other side of the room, further away from the knife.

"Troublesome bitch," Naraku hissed and walked over to her, hovering just above her head with the gun straightforwardly seen. "I should just kill you now."

Seeing no other way to do it, Kagome swivelled her body and brought her leg to kick Naraku, knocking him off balance as Kagome pulled him to the floor. Another shot rang out as the bullet missed Kagome's right arm by only a couple inches.

Kagome shrieked and jumped on top of him, kneeing him once in the stomach and once even lower for good measure though vaguely in her mind she wondered if there was anything there to hurt. She struggled with him for the gun though smirking, Naraku shot another bullet to the side of the wall, startling Kagome and then using her surprise to toss her to the other side of the room.

Kagome groaned as she heard Naraku curse and she tried to move when she felt her arm hit something. The knife. The hilt jabbed into her arm and Kagome quickly got a hold of it. When Kagome looked around, she saw no signs of Naraku. It was as if he disappeared. It was then that the faint sound of sirens filled her ears and Kagome jumped up.

Running out of the room, knife still in hand, Kagome looked down warily both sides of the halls before making up her mind and following her instincts, sprinting down to the right.

Stairs soon came to her sight and it was there that she saw Naraku, standing in the middle with a fierce growl in his throat. When he saw her, the sound intensified and it was then that Kagome knew there was no way out. The police were coming and since Naraku wasn't making a move to go outside, they probably were already near. The only thing between him and the halls was Kagome and see doubted by his lack of movement that there was a second way out. Even if he did hide, she could always point him down which way.

He was screwed.

And when Naraku jumped off the stairs, licking his lips with his gun still elegantly held in his right hand, Kagome realized something.

So was she.

The cool metal at her temple once more and his steely arm around her neck, Kagome screamed out and gasped as air failed to enter. She could still breathe, but the amount of air she received in the end was barely anything and she swore she saw dark spots covering her vision.

The door flung open and Kagome heard a wide range of shouts and yells, accompanied by gasps and curses that came shortly after.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha. That was Inuyasha.

He was screaming for her.

"In…Inuyasha," Kagome croaked out, the arm around her neck preventing much of a voice.

'I need to get out of here,' Kagome thought. 'I need to see Inuyasha.'

The knife weighed heavy as she clasped the hilt, preparing her self.

"Nobody moves or she dies!" Naraku screamed. "Drop your guns. Drop your weapons now!"

'Rin…Sango…Miroku…Sesshomaru…_Inuyasha_…'

"Let go…" Kagome choked out by Naraku wasn't listening.

She didn't want to do this. She was afraid. Never in her life had this happened her to. But she needed to survive. She needed to see them again. All of them…

With more force, with more need, Kagome yelled out, unable to control herself any longer. "Let go of me right now!"

She shifted her body in one swift motion and let the knife plunge. She didn't know what she did. She didn't know where she had stabbed him. She didn't want to know.

Kagome was so afraid.

Warm liquid was felt on her hands as Kagome pulled them away and ran to the side of the wall, Naraku's gun going off at instinct. That was all it took. The police shot, Naraku a threat to them all and Kagome closed her eyes, covered her ears with her hands and waited until it was all over. She waited until the sounds stopped and she waited until everything was silent before she could breathe again.

It took a while, but the silence came and Kagome felt that the fear and tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. She didn't to move or open her eyes because Kagome was afraid of what she might see. Images of Mr. Hilo and Hojo filled her eyes. Both of them were shot. Both of them were dead.

"Kagome?"

Kagome still didn't open her eyes, not even to the sound of Rori's voice. By the sound of it, she was near and Kagome could feel the presence of the woman nearby, somewhere behind her.

"It's okay Kagome. Don't open your eyes. Come on, let me carry you."

Keeping her eyes shut as if still a young child, Kagome let Rori somehow pick her up and carry her up the stairs. When the jerky movements of climbing the steps ended, Kagome waited patiently for Rori to stop and then slid down.

She heard impatient yelling, a deep masculine voice overlapping the others. She heard female yells and strong but not as loud male ones that made Kagome shiver. It was them… They were all okay.

Shouts and curses could be heard and Kagome swore she heard the sound of bone cracking. She didn't care though. Not anymore.

Inuyasha was there. He was yelling for her, fighting his way through the sea of cops for her.

"Kags?"

Eyes still shut, Kagome turned to face the source of the voice.

"Kagome…it's me. Thank God you're okay."

Inuyasha didn't make a move, unsure of her reaction since she wasn't opening her eyes. He didn't want to scare her, or push her any father than she already was. He didn't know what to do.

He didn't have to think of that much longer though because Kagome's eyes flew open and she tumbled into Inuyasha's chest, her body wracking with sobs and tears flowing down her cheeks. Inuyasha sighed thankfully and kissed her forehead. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Voice Within**

**The End is Very Very Near. : )**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the first song's lyrics used in this chapter.**

**What I DO own is the second song's lyrics. They are mine, mine, mine, mine. And I will hunt you down if you take them :)

* * *

**

Chapter 40- The Voice Within

* * *

"Alive?"

"Barely."

"So he's not dead?"

"He's going to want to be when he gets out."

"He doesn't even deserve that much. The cops should have killed him," Inuyasha growled, running a clawed hand through his silvery mane.

"I couldn't agree more," Miroku confided, looking around Officer Rori's office and sighing. "What do you think Sesshomaru?"

"I think he was lucky we didn't kill him first," Sesshomaru said dryly and gave a pointed glare towards Inuyasha. "I was honestly surprised Inuyasha did no more damage than breaking two officer's right arms and breaking one officer's nose. I'm even more surprised we weren't charged."

Inuyasha nodded and lowered his head. He was extremely thankful that Sesshomaru hadn't noticed Inuyasha stick a huge wad of cash in his jacket. He had paid for every cop's hospital bill and (somewhat) apologized, also asking to keep it quiet and to have it never heard of again.

When an extra hundred dollars were tossed to the three officers' way, as far as they were concerned, they had simultaneously fallen down the stairs.

It was sad really, the way the police could shut up so easily.

"Jesus Christ," Rori hissed as she opened the door to her office, anger carved into her features. She didn't even notice Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha until she sat at her desk, and it hadn't been until then that the three boys noticed the difference in her.

"Umm Rori?" Miroku asked. "Why is your hair…red? And your eyes…they're kind of…well, red too."

"Hell, hell, hell, hell, hell…" Rori murmured, shuffling through papers. "Sorry Miroku. Can you repeat that?"

Miroku glanced at Sesshomaru wearily and shook his head. "Never mind Rori. It's nothing."

Rori gave him a curious stare but then looked back down to her work. "My God, where the hell is Alex? He should be helping me!"

"I'm here," Alex said from the doorway, just walking in. "Relax."

"Relax?" Rori asked, her voice shrill causing Inuyasha to wince. "How can I? He killed Mr. Hojo Ueda in front of Kagome who he later took hostage! She was kidnapped along with Rin practically under our noses! After we sent guards to watch Kagura and Yura, we didn't notice Kanna until she attacked Kikyo later on and now _she_ has scratches all down her face. Kikyo fought back until Kanna was inches away from death, my team has seemed to slip this past month and I _want to go home!_"

No one argued with her on that.

Alex took this note of frustration and the looks on Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha to realize that Rori needed to calm down. A lot.

"Alex?"

Glancing towards her once again, Alex started. "Yeah?"

"Did you get me those papers?" she demanded, staring at him. "No," she answered for him. "Of course not. I have to do everything around here, don't I?"

Rori stormed out of her office and Alex sighed, following her. Sesshomaru vaguely heard him mention something about being a punching bag but couldn't ask him about it because he quickly understood.

The moment the two were outside the office with the door shut but not the window blinded, they had a clear view of Alex and Rori screaming at each other and for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, a very loud sound of it too. Miroku, though human, could easily hear the screams and they all watched, intrigued, at Alex's tolerable pride.

"She's really letting him have it," Miroku commented thoughtfully. "I think Alex and I are more alike that I originally thought."

"I'm glad Kagome just has a bad temper," Inuyasha agreed. "But Miroku, Alex doesn't take physical abuse from…"

"Spoke too soon," Sesshomaru said, watching Alex cover his nose after Rori gave him an upward cuff.

"Aren't police officers supposed to have good control over emotions?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at Sesshomaru for an answer.

"There's always an exception," he sighed and watched skeptically as Rori dragged Alex into her office and laying him carefully on her overstuffed leather chair.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" she muttered and ran out of the room, leaving Alex to sit there and stare at the plain white ceiling.

Miroku looked at the officer with interest and the spoke up. "From the looks of it, it seems like this has happened before."

Alex looked surprised for a moment before smirking and then wincing in pain. "Oh hell yeah. That woman is more dangerous than a bomb that's about to explode. I'm frequently her punching bag."

"And you do this willingly?" Inuyasha asked, seeing Alex nod.

"At least if she hits me, she takes care of me right after and she feels guilty. Last time she did it to one of the newer cops that didn't know any better. She left him there and randomly decided to go home. It's for the best if it happens to me."

"Pleasant," Sesshomaru murmured and cast a glance towards the door. "She's coming."

"Oh my God Alex, I'm so sorry," she apologized the minute she got in the door. Shoving a white towel in his hands to stop the bleeding, she took a careful look at him. "I don't think it's broken but I'm not the one that got hit."

Alex shook his head, agreeing with the fact that it wasn't broken.

Lucky for him since the other times he hadn't been so lucky.

"God Alex, how many times have I done this to you? Fifteen?"

Alex winced. "Plus one."

Cringing slightly, Rori went back to the first aid kit and closed it, knowing there was next to nothing to help with his nose. Waiting for the bleeding to stop, Rori smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks buddy. You always did do it voluntarily."

Alex rolled his eyes and then tugged a lock of her hair, pulling it in front of her so she could see it.

"Why the hell is my hair red?" Rori asked in a whispered and then looked towards Alex. "Oh…"

"You must have been really pissed this time," he commented breezily and Rori nodded, closing her eyes and letting the natural colour come back not only to her hair but eyes.

"So," she said, looking at the three who just watched amused. "You came for an update and answers I guess."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Just want to see what's going to happen to him."

"Well," she started. "If Rin hadn't made it back to the hotel with Goshinki practically at her throat, we would never have even had a chance to save Kagome. Rin and Kagome can testify against him and I believe Goshinki and Muso -who we later found out thanks to Goshinki's spill had kidnapped Ayame- are going against him as well for lighter punishment. Naraku is also charged with the deaths of Hojo Ueda, John Hilo and Kageromaru Morikawa for arranging their deaths. Who knows," Rori said with a shrug. "If we can make this strong enough he could get the life sentence."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Inuyasha said.

* * *

They thought their life would never be the same. After everything that happened, and after everything they went though, they were almost positive that nothing would be the same again. It was now Friday, more or less a day from her…encounter…with Naraku. Once life had seemed to be able to get back to normal, the Black Majik girls went back to their duty and the new main focus.

The contest.

With Spider Back Corp. going down the drain, it was only a matter of time before Tainted Pure did as well though with the success they had, they would see have another company bowing before their feet. And what about Kikyo? What was going to happen with her and the girls? Things hadn't been looking good recently with lots of problems between them but she hadn't seen Kikyo since the encounter.

In a room given to them by the owners of Play, Kagome, Sango and Rin had a private room to practice their new song. They had just finished and Kagome looked down at the guitar in her hands to the piano at her left.

"I don't think I should do what I originally planned," she mused.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, laying her bass down and walking over to the pondering Kagome.

"I'm going to take my solo in the end out, on the piano," Kagome finalized, sparing one last glance at it. "Just the ending one though."

Rin stood up and stretched. "I'm beat. Let's get something to drink."

"Sure," Sango agreed but before any of them made it out the door; it opened only to reveal Kikyo.

"Hello Kikyo," Sango said pleasantly, stepping aside so Kikyo could come in. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo smiled slightly. "I just wanted to tell Kagome something…that is if you don't mind," Kikyo said quietly. "It's just…"

Rin smiled and shook her head. "No worries. Sango and I will just be grabbing some drinks. Do you want something?"

Kikyo shook her head in negation. "No thanks."

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Just water please."

When Sango and Rin finally left the room and shut the door behind them, Kikyo looked to Kagome guiltily. "I just wanted to see your reaction first," Kikyo said honestly. "I'm fine with telling them."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding about what she meant but to the reason she was talking to her was where the confusion started. "So…what is it?"

"After the contest…whether Tainted Pure wins or loses…I'm leaving."

"You're _what_?" Kagome asked, shocked beyond belief. "But Kikyo…hasn't this always been your dream? You know as much as I do that singing has always been both of our goals."

"I didn't say I was going to stop singing," Kikyo said with a sly smile. "I'm quitting Tainted Pure. I can't stand them. I barely made it out of the change room alive just a couple minutes ago. With Muso at the station we're about as stable as a rabid pack of dogs."

Kagome lifted a brow but didn't comment on the simile.

"I might go solo," Kikyo mused, looking around the room. "Depends on what the future has for me."

Kagome nodded agreement. What Kikyo said made sense. If she went solo, she wouldn't ruin the reputation of Black Majik and she would strengthen her own.

"Hey," Kagome said the left of mouth quirked into a smirk. "Don't be surprised if we call on you so we can have a song together."

Kikyo laughed; the sound pleasant. "I'd love that. But that's the future. I need to get past this first." She sighed. "Yura, Kagura and Kanna really hate me at the moment. I don't care exactly but I wonder about our performance."

"I get it." Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Don't worry. Whatever happens can't be that bad right? Everyone has been put away and I doubt the three will try anything onstage. You always were the skeptical one."

"Yeah," Kikyo said. "I know. It's just weird to think that it's all over."

"Exactly."

A knock resounded on the door and after Kagome called them in, she was surprised to see not only Sango and Rin but the boys as well.

"You got back from the station early," Kagome commented, kissing Inuyasha gently as he pulled her close.

"I'll see you later Kagome," Kikyo said, breaking the gaze between the two and walking out of the room, a small smirk on her features.

When Kikyo was gone, Inuyasha slid his hands down to her hips and smirked at Kagome. "Fun, fun, fun…" he murmured but before Kagome could even go red, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both of them.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, giving him a pointed glare. "Aren't you going to tell the girls something?"

"_I_ am?" Inuyasha growling. "Why don't _you_?"

"Because," Miroku cut in. "No point of letting Sesshomaru or I take credit for your idea."

Inuyasha cursed mentally while placed a frozen smile on his face. It had been his idea but the girls had wanted them to stay with them that night. Something they were planning on doing though…something had come up. They had decided to plan a tiny surprise…so…they would spend time slightly later.

"That's right." Inuyasha sighed inwardly.

'Might as well get this over with.'

"The guys and I were going to get something special for you girls tonight. Dinner and stuff."

"Oh," Kagome said. "I was going to make dinner. Didn't I tell you?"

Miroku walked behind Inuyasha and nudged him not so subtly.

"I know," Inuyasha said smoothly. "But I wanted to surprise you…"

"With what?" Kagome asked.

This time, Inuyasha sighed out loud. "A hard woman to please," he muttered but when he got a playful slap to the head he only smirked happily. "Wouldn't have it any other way, but that's beside the point. I want… Well, I wanted to…"

'Think Inuyasha!' he urged. 'Think, think, _think_!'

Then he got it.

"We wanted to cook you dinner ourselves."

Sesshomaru coughed and glared when they all looked towards Inuyasha, slightly shocked.

"You can…cook?" Sango asked. "I didn't know that you're specialties went outside of pancakes," she shot at Miroku who smiled innocently.

"So much to learn. We can get to know each other tonight though my dear Sango."

_Slap_

"Just a suggestion," he murmured but then looked to Inuyasha. "He's right though. We wanted to cook dinner for you."

"Then why act so suspicious?" Rin asked. She obviously wasn't going to let this go without good reason.

"Because," Sesshomaru stepped in. "It was going to be a surprise but now that Inuyasha told you…"

"Oh I get it!" Kagome said. "Okay! Fine. Go cook us an awesome meal with dessert too and we'll meet you in our room at seven…okay? That gives you three hours."

"Good enough," Inuyasha said.

'Jesus…' he swore mentally. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

Looking at the threatening gaze of Miroku and Sesshomaru, he knew very well what he had done.

* * *

"Cook dinner ourselves? Are you insane?" Miroku yelled, cursing Inuyasha's very being.

"Hey! It's not my fault you forced _me_ of all people to tell them. You know for a fact I am terrible with that stuff."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temple with his right hand, sighing as he listened to the two bicker like an old married couple. "How about," Sesshomaru suggested, "we get the cooks at our mansion to cook a meal for us while we get the original surprise?"

"Thank God we don't have to cook," Inuyasha said in relief.

"Last time you were let into the kitchen we found both you and Kagome in the middle of a…fight," Miroku smirked.

Laughing as he recalled the memory when they were at Ayame's cottage, Inuyasha nodded. "The flour fight. That was priceless."

"In more ways then one," Miroku said quietly but then turned to Sesshomaru. "So we can get the food sent here, which shouldn't take that long, while we go shopping for the girls' outfits?"

"Exactly," Sesshomaru said. "Let the chaos begin."

* * *

The first thing Kagome felt when she woke up the next morning was the fluttering of butterflies and the heaviness of fear weighing down on her like boulders. Today was the day, the final day of the contest. A two hour special would determine the winner of the contest and in a matter of speaking it would make or break Black Majik's reputation.

She was surprised when she felt a weight on her stomach and looked down to see a clawed hand resting there lightly, going up and down with her breathing. Kagome smiled slightly when she turned to see Inuyasha, who was sleeping soundly.

Last night the boys had "cooked" them dinner (they found out when Miroku slipped) and the food had been so good they had done nothing but eat and chat for hours. Even though she, Rin and Sango had questioned the boys constantly on what they had done for the three hours since they hadn't been cooking, they had refused to answer.

"Wait until tomorrow," was all that Inuyasha had said and Kagome (who had been huffy at the time) had only nodded.

Now, she wondered what it was.

Sliding from under his arm without waking him, Kagome grabbed her clothes and changed out of her pyjamas. By the time she was brushing her hair she saw Inuyasha approach her from behind.

"Good morning," she said lightly as she put the brush down. "Have a good sleep?"

Inuyasha mumbled, not yet quite awake and kissed her.

"You get ready and I'll call Rin and Sango."

Nodding, Inuyasha stripped his clothes and jumped in the shower while Kagome called the others.

It was nine a.m. and apparently, the others had been awake since eight. They all promised to be down at the hotel's restaurant by ten and Kagome thought that was more than enough time to be ready.

When ten o'clock came, everyone was downstairs eating; the group finally together and Kagome couldn't help but bring up last night's conversation…or argument, depending on how you looked at it.

"So…what _were_ you guys doing last night?"

Inuyasha sighed. "You'll find out later tonight," he answered vaguely and Kagome, waiting for that sort of answer was prepared with a line of her own when Miroku interrupted.

"So are you guys all ready for tonight?" Miroku asked innocently and Sango readily agreed, just as happy to prevent the bickering.

"I think so. We have everything done and completed. We've talked to the backstage crew about effects… I think we're good. And, since we haven't had time to find someone that can play guitar for our song tonight, we have chosen last minute."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "But this is a new song. Hell I didn't even know we _had_ this problem. Why wasn't I informed?"

"It's not a problem," Sango said. "We've already solved it."

"And who," Miroku started, "is going to be this miracle worker that already knows the song and how to play guitar?"

The three girls just looked at one person.

That one person almost fell off his seat.

"_What_?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing to himself. "Me? Are you serious? I can't!"

"But you have to!" Kagome wailed. "It's not against the rules because it happens all the time in bands. We already checked the rules. And _you _helped me write the lyrics and get the notes down! You already know it!"

"But…"

"With everything that happened with Naraku we didn't have time. Let's be honest people," Rin said. "None of us thought about the performance the last few hours."

No one spoke.

"Then it's settled," Kagome said cheerfully. "Inuyasha is our guitarist for tonight."

"The hell I'll be."

"Inuyasha…please?" Kagome begged.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that. All he did, in the end, was agree grudgingly. It wasn't like he had a choice. Rin was right, nobody thought about this that last forty-eight hours.

After all had been said, the table fell into silence and everyone seemed to be grasping for something to say. Finally, Rin was the first to speak.

"We've come a long way…haven't we?" she murmured, looking around the table at her friends. "I mean…three months is a long time but it seems so much longer."

"We've certainly been through a lot," Sesshomaru agreed. "Getting Black Majik out, surviving rumours..." but before he could finish, Rin cut him off.

"No, not that," Rin said quickly. "I meant besides the fame. How far we've come from being an emotionally wrecked bunch of adults to a group of people that's overcome all that. We've taken down SpiderBack Corporation, Naraku's in jail along with the others and Tainted Pure is going to be losing their main singer," Rin finished, recalling what Kikyo had told them.

"After everything that's happened," Miroku said, "I don't think I can blame her. She's had to deal with a lot, however that doesn't excluded the fact she brought it on herself."

Kagome hesitated before shrugging. "That's true. I'm just glad that this is finally all over. No more problems and no more…"

"Deaths," Sesshomaru finished, knowing what she was going to say.

Kagome fiddled with hands in her lap, nervously wondering what was going to happen. She had been thinking constantly about what the future could hold and if Naraku took another part in it, she didn't know how much more she would be able to take.

Inuyasha silently raised his hand and laid it on top of hers, rubbing the skin softly and helping her to relax. He heard her sigh and then with a small triumphant smile, Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru and Miroku.

Inuyasha understood that look and realized what they were thinking. They still had the gifts to give and they were silently debating when to do it. Rin, curious and extremely observant saw and was about to ask.

Luckily, their waitress came with their food and the young woman was silenced. At least for now.

The food was fairly good, the quality of normal hotel food and though the girls could've easily gone somewhere else for an expensive breakfast, they still clung onto the fine strands of normality. Hopefully it would quench the feeling of utter uncertainty for the performance today.

* * *

After the food was finished, the group decided that around one they should go to the Play building and rehearse the song. One o'clock soon came and the moment they entered the place, Shippo came running up to them.

"Kagome, how are you? Are you okay? Are you ready for the performance tonight? Have you seen Kikyo? Did you hear that Tainted Pure is-?"

Kagome laughed and cut off the kid before he fainted due to loss of breath. "Slow down Shippo! Everything's okay and yes I heard. Where is Kikyo anyways?"

Shippo shrugged. "Last I saw she was with the other women of her group."

"Okay, thanks."

Shippo waved goodbye to them as they made their way to the dressing room, leaving the three boys behind to attend to some errands. Miroku was going backstage to talk to the crew, asking about the effects and where everything would be positioned.

It was around three in the afternoon when the gang all got back together. They all went out for lunch and then came back, yet again meeting Shippo.

"You know Inuyasha, you still haven't given me my ten bucks," the kid said, grinning from ear to ear. "A deal is a deal."

"Ten bucks?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the child seriously. "Are you sure? I don't remember saying ten."

"I do."

Inuyasha was silently debating Shippo. He had absolutely no idea if he had or hadn't. For all he knew, he only bet him two dollars, not ten. "No way."

Shippo pouted. "That's not fair! I won the bet, now pay up!"

Inuyasha growled and hit Shippo on the head, feeling his anger rise. "Watch your mouth brat."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, running to Shippo's aid. "You don't have to be so mean!"

"But…but…" Inuyasha couldn't come up with an actual excuse and slowly he felt like the situation was turning against him. And Inuyasha did the only thing he could do.

"Feh."

"Why don't you just pay him?" Kagome asked. "It's not _that_ much money."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha…"

"No."

Kagome sighed and reached into her own pocket, pulling out a few crumpled bills. "Here you go Shippo," Kagome said cheerfully, giving the kid the ten. "Go buy whatever you want!"

Shippo ogled the money and grinned. "Thanks Kagome!" he cried and then kissed her on the cheek. Squealing like a kid who had just won a teddy bear, Shippo raced away.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

Sango cocked a brow and shook her head. "Well _you_ weren't going to pay Shippo so _Kagome _did."

"I was going to pay him!" Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms and finding this all unfair. Kagome was now giving him a 'look.' One that meant that if he did something wrong he was in for another blast of revenge.

Great. Just great.

"Sure you were," Miroku piped in. "I highly doubt that my friend. You are pretty cheap."

Inuyasha gaped at the idea. "I am not."

"Then giving Shippo ten dollars wouldn't have been so hard," Rin commented, biting her cheeks to stop laughing. "You are cheap."

"I have to agree with them," Sesshomaru said slowly.

Inuyasha suddenly felt all alone.

"Oh!" Miroku announced, looking around. "I forgot to tell one of the guys backstage something." He gave a knowing glance to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and then disappeared.

"Sango, Miroku is acting weird," Rin said, watching Miroku run off.

"Oh don't worry," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He's always like that."

* * *

It was six o'clock, and after hours of just lounging around talking, everyone started to walk back to Black Majik's dressing room.

The girls were all jittering, scared that they were going to perform for the last time and since it was a special, they would find out that very night who won the title of 'Best Band.'

All of them were nervous and none of them felt like they had the ability to perform but despite all that, they wanted to. They wanted to show the world what they were capable of and they were all really proud with what they had accomplished.

The boys followed a couple steps behind and Kagome finally looked over her shoulder to see them. "You guys can't come in the dressing room, you know."

"We know," Sesshomaru answered.

"Then why are you following?"

All three of them shrugged and the girls each frowned, wondering just what they were up to. The dressing room doors came soon enough and Sango twisted the knob, walking in. Rin just turned to look at the boys, rolling her eyes.

"What's the matter with you three? You've all been acting strange all day?"

It was then that she heard Kagome and Sango scream.

Rin just looked at the guys in horror.

"Surprise?" they said all at once and Rin ran into the dressing room, stopping when she saw what lie ahead.

Three huge bags stood on the counter, decorated with random objects on them and a key chain hanging off each.

Sango was the first to get to hers and fingered the cheap keychain, reading the little lines on it.

**My secret fantasy is to have two men: one to cook and one to clean.**

Laughing despite herself, Sango pulled out the tissue paper and peered inside. Sango gasped as she pulled out a deep lavender top that had one strap for the left shoulder but remained strapless on the right. The black jeans she pulled out had intricate designs of jewels on the pockets and flare, the jewels roughly the same colour of the top. Earrings came within the package and Sango squealed.

When she turned around, Miroku stood at the doorway. "Can I come inside now?"

Sango laughed and dragged him in, kissing him deeply before pulling away and running behind the curtain.

Rin had shoved past Kagome who had stood in shock and confusion and looked over her gift, reading over the saying on her keychain.

**You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing…**

Rin pulled out a dark navy blue strapless top that had black butterflies sketched on it. A long black skirt that reached just below her knee with the same butterfly sketches plastered on came with it and a pair of black strapped heels. When Rin caught Sesshomaru's gaze, Sesshomaru was –somewhat indignantly- dragged in and mulled.

Or kissed to death, if preferred.

At the rate it was going, Kagome was surprised when Rin didn't drag him in the changing booth with her.

Kagome had already read the small plastic keychain that hung on the handle of the bag. The words: **I'm not _a_ bitch. I'm _the_ bitch** only too perfect for the situation. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha before she opened the actual gift.

"Is this what you guys had been doing that day you were supposedly going to cook for us?"

Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "Possibly."

Kagome smiled and opened it, her eyes wide when she pulled out the black and red fabric that she held in her grasp. A plain short black skirtwith leather boots that just barely reached the name could be seen. The edge of the black skirt was outlined with what looked like red fire. It was small so it was hard to tell but looked amazing on the piece. Her top was black and red also, the main part being black, showing her midriff and the thick black straps covered her shoulders but didn't pass it. The front of the top was ripped where underneath was a deep red top to cover whatever could have been seen. The edge of the large tear was outlined in the same small fire border and red earrings finished the outfit completely.

Inuyasha had yet to decide if Kagome had turned around before she had jumped him or if she had just done it and spun around in the air. It all happened so fast that he wasn't aware she was even kissing him until she pulled away.

"Thanks Yash," she whispered and kissed him again, leaving to change into the outfit and leaving the three guys alone in the change room to wonder over just what had happened.

* * *

Kagome tried really hard not to listen to Tainted Pure as they played, seriously trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

The butterflies that had claws.

Very, very sharp claws.

Kikyo, Yura, Kagura and Kanna all danced and sung onstage and truth to be told, Kagome was not impressed with the song.

At all.

"_Don't care who's watching me,_

"_I do just what I want._

"_Just 'cause I dance with you,_

"_Don't mean you're getting some._

"_Don't get too excited baby…_

"_Don't, don't, don't._

"'_Cause I might turn you on,_

"_Turn you on, turn you out,_

"_Give them something to write about."_

That just gave bands like them a really bad name. A really, really bad name.

Though Kikyo was usually the singer, it seemed that Kagura took over with Kanna, Yura and Kikyo as back-ups. It was probably just part of the punishment Kikyo had got since the group found out.

"_Everybody's looking at me,_

"_But it's alright._

"_I like attention,_

"_The clubs not hot until I walk through,_

_They stop and stare and watch me move._

"_Like damn I like that,_

"_I'm sexy and you know it._

"_Clap your hands,_

"_Ooh it's like that._

"_I'm not afraid to show it, understand,_

"_I'm hot, yeah bitch,_

"_Don't be mad at me go check your man."_

Kikyo and the girls turned around, walking towards the back of the stage with their backs to the audience. Since Kikyo was the closest to the right part of the stage, Kagome could see the roll of the girl's eyes.

Kikyo had really changed a lot though the last week or so. Kagome listened to the next couple verse in slight disgust and she could only wonder what Sesshomaru and Miroku thought in the audience. Of course, the audience didn't seem to mind the song at all, apparently, some of them liked it.

"_Don't dance too close; I might turn you on,_

"_Don't try to impress me, my papers no._

"_Don't believe all that you read my shit out loud,_

"_We can dance all night but you ain't getting none, none._

"_Sorry I turn you on,_

"_Take a cold shower when you get home."_

It went on for a bit longer before finally the last verse was out and the audience screamed. Lifeline fans turning into sluts by the minute.

That's just what the world needed.

"_Don't care who's watching me,_

"_I do just what I want._

"_Just 'cause I dance with you,_

"_Don't mean you're getting some._

"_Don't get too excited baby,_

"_Don't, don't, don't._

"_Cause I might turn you on,_

"_Turn you on, turn you out._

"_Give them something to write about."_

As the announcer ushered them offstage, Kagome watched as the curtains closed as the piano was put on stage. It was placed at the front left corner so when her part was over she was just near the front. Inuyasha, wearing his usual red t-shirt and black jeans grumbled behind her.

"I can't believe you got me to do this."

Kagome smiled and kissed him softly. "You can do it."

"The last words."

Despite her growing fear, Kagome laughed and walked on stage, followed by Sango and Rin who got ready as the coloured lights beat down on them. Suddenly, they all went out and darkness surrounded them.

The curtains opened and Kagome quietly prayed to anyone that was listening to give her strength. She was dressed, she was ready, and all she needed now was the courage.

Before the lights started to even go on, Kagome brushed a strand of her black hair behind her ear and started to play the notes rhythmically. The spotlight on her came on and gradually got brighter until you could actually tell who it was. It was sixteen beats before everyone else came in, playing strong and heavy while the song still remained a lull and slow.

Taking a deep breath and leaning towards the mike placed on the top of the piano, Kagome sung. (_Kagome singing)_

"_I walk down the hall,_

"_And see your face._

"_You're looking at me,_

"_But I can't find a trace."_

Kagome smiled, remembering when she actually wrote those lyrics. She had been pissed off at Inuyasha, when she hadn't been talking to him for an entire week.

The music got heavier and stronger and Inuyasha, even though he had never actually performed before, played and acted like he owned the place.

As the pace started to quicken, Kagome's part on the piano ended and she grabbed the mike, stepping out and belting out the next verse.

"_One day you smile,_

"_Another you look away._

"_Is your love really there?_

"_Or is it starting to fade?"_

Kagome danced around stage as the bridge came up and Sango and Rin sang gently in the background.

"_Some days I wonder,_

"_If it will forever be this way._

"_Some days I don't know,_

"_If I can last another day…_

"_Am I ever on your mind?_

"_I can't stop thinking of you, I tried._

"_Like the song where the title,_

"_You can't find._

"_And to everything else you're blind._

"_The world keeps spinning,_

"_But time stands still._

"_Reaching out for you I will,_

"_Hold out another day to find,_

"_Am I ever on your mind?"_

The bridge ended after four lines and then the chorus took over. Kagome finished the chorus and waved her hands in the air, watching as the thousands of people in the room waved with her, cell phones lighted and in the air.

"_This is getting,_

"_Out of hand._

"_Our thoughts keep spilling,_

"_Out like sand._

"_I love you dearly,_

"_I want you to hold._

"_But not if I'm waiting,_

"_To be told._

"_Some days I wonder,_

"_If it will forever be this way._

"_Some days I don't know,_

"_If I can last another day…"_

The chorus started up again and the crowd screamed. As for Kagome, Sango, Rin and even Inuyasha, everything just seemed to go by as a dream.

"_Am I ever on your mind?_

"_I can't stop thinking of you, I tried._

"_Like the song where the title,_

"_You can't find._

"_And to everything else you're blind._

"_Your touch brings shivers,_

"_Down my spine._

"_Sometimes I wonder,_

"_If you'll ever be mine._

"_No matter what I try,_

"_Am I ever on your mind?"_

Suddenly, bass dropped out and the guitar only played lightly in the background as Rin played her solo part on the drums, accompanied by Kagome's singing. The drop in the sound gave the slow song an edge to it, a part of the song that could show the emotion and help others feel it.

"_I don't know the meaning of love,_

"_There's just so much to think of._

"_Time is running out so fast,_

"_I don't want to put you in the past…_

"_Am I ever on your mind?_

"_I can't stop thinking of you, I tried._

"_Like the song where the title,_

"_You can't find._

"_And to everything else you're blind._

"_Is this how it's,_

"_Going to be?_

"_Because when I'm with you,_

"_I feel so free._

"_And I still have yet to find…"_

Kagome held the last word, letting the entire room fill with it before stopping, hearing the instruments behind her stop playing.

"_Am I ever on your mind?_

"_Am I ever on your mind?_

"_Am I ever…on your mind…"_

After that, Kagome could only remember the crowd's scream and jumping into Inuyasha's arms, hugging him fiercely and then Sango and Rin. At that moment, nothing could've made her happier.

Her prayers had been answered and she found what she needed to give her the courage to sing on and proud.

It was the voice within.

* * *

**Next Chapter: There is no next chapter.**

…**But there is an epilogue: The Last Song. LOL!**

**Please Review! If you do, I'll post the epilogue really quickly! I promise!**


	41. Epilogue

**THE END IS NEAR. SO NEAR IN FACT, IT HAS COME.**

**Yes, I know. MFH is finally over. **

**Questions and an important note will be listed after the story!**

**I am planning on dedicating this to Savie (AnimeMscInuKagLuver1425). HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE!**

**I'd also like to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE of you for reading my story. It was my very first one and you guys stuck to me. Thanks a lot, you guys don't even have a clue how much I appreciate it. Once again, PLEASE read the note at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Epilogue- The Last Song

* * *

**

Kagome sat down on a large overstuffed beige couch, the colours contrasting to the dark red and green walls. The couch was comfortable now, since for a long time it had been nothing but stiff and weird.

But after several christenings and nights watching old movies with popcorn and chips, she had gotten used to them. She was sure that buried beneath the cushions lay old mouldy popcorn and un-popped seeds. There were probably torn out pages and a couple socks under there too but today, Kagome didn't much care.

The furniture around her too, was once considered odd. It was new and still had that fresh, storeroom bought smell to it. Bottles upon bottles of Febreeze fixed that but to Kagome it took her a long while to get used to it. Why? Well, it was obvious wasn't it?

In her grasp lay a beautiful black book, sparkles of what looked like flowing wind glued on it and in sharp lettering written: PHOTO ALBUM.

Memories and pictures stuck fast to mind as Kagome flipped the pages. They were all times of Black Majik, from the first day to the present. She just couldn't believe it had all started with a cry for help.

Or, a cry of surprise.

"_Well, you're sure making yourself comfortable," a gruff voice said from the bathroom doorway._

_Kagome turned around towards the sound of the deep voice and squealed in surprise from the unexpected sound._

"_Ouch! Hey stop yelling!" the man said, covering his ears._

_His dog-ears._

Kagome fingered a picture of the group, Sango, Rin and herself with an old man named Myoga. Though he was just a bar/restaurant owner, he had proved them all tons of great help, wisdom and just down-right fun times.

"_Kagome this is Myoga, Myoga this is Kagome. Kagome's the lead singer of the new band…" Inuyasha was about to say the name but Myoga had already come up to Kagome and smiled his queer little smile at her._

"…_Black Majik. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kagome. I am most delighted. So Inuyasha," Myoga said turning to Inuyasha once more, "how did you manage to get this one?"_

Kagome laughed gently to herself as she looked at old memories. Memories of watching their favourite soap opera _Bedside Love_ at eleven o'clock every Tuesday morning, of their first photo shoot when the photographer said those famous words: _pout like a punished puppy_, _look angry like they found out their boyfriends were cheating on them and look sexy like the women on the front cover of Playboy magazine._

And then, there was Kirara's photo shoot and the fact that she had asked them all to pose like couples for her. And their stunned reaction while they were thinking 'that is never going to happen.' Of course, look where they were now.

Kagome flipped the page of the album and couldn't help but giggle madly at the pictures. The pictures when she pulled her first evil prank on Inuyasha.

"_Yashie, aren't you excited? We're going to have a baby!" Kagome let out a wistful sigh as she played her part as the loving to-be mother. _

"_Yeah…wait," Inuyasha said. He rolled onto his back and his forehead furrowed in thought. "What?"_

_Inuyasha jolted from the bed and sat up. His amber eyes widened in shock as he saw it was Kagome he was talking to._

"_Hubby what's wrong?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. She exaggerated her lower lip and Inuyasha looked at the pouting Kagome in confusion._

"_Hubby?"_

"_Yes, husband, what's wrong Yashie? Why are you looking at me like that? Do you not love me anymore, now that I'm pregnant with your pup?"_

"_You're- husband- our- pregnant- pup?"_

Good times. Good times.

Then again, there was also the oh-so amazing prank she played on Sango and Rin. Sure, they hadn't talked to her for a whole three hours, but hey, it's all apart of friendship. Shunning the other when you get pissed off.

Kagome kept on looking through the photos, seeing pictures of her and Inuyasha cuddled up together sleeping when their "friends" had snuck in and took a couple shots. There was even a group picture of them all at Dawn's party.

Oh and where had that picture of the drunken broads trying to molest them come from? Kagome hadn't exactly remembered _that_ one. Of course, that party had its good moments too when they had all won the 'cutest couple' awards and thanks to Dawn's connections got them all to be announcers at the Award Ceremony of Stars.

And then there were the times Kagome had slaved over the stove, making dinner for them. And for what? For Inuyasha to eat the food before it was served. And then she had attacked.

Every cook had that right.

But then, her friends had taken Inuyasha's side and she was left with him, alone.

_With speed so fast Kagome didn't know if it had been a dream or not, the cutlery was taken out of her hands and a swift kiss was put lightly on her nose._

"_What…?" Kagome whispered._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed to the writing on her apron. "It says Kiss the Cook." He smirked as he saw her look down and then left the kitchen to let her ponder whatever girls thought about when they over-interpreted something. He only did it because the apron said so. _

_Yes…only because of the apron…_

Life had always seemed to throw them off. Her and Inuyasha. Things never were truly smooth for them until it was all over. Hell, she didn't even know how they _managed_ to fall so in love with each other while she was being preyed on.

But it had happened. And the bra thing was no exception to Inuyasha's antics.

_Apparently, Inuyasha had run into the music lounge and went into the kitchen, Inuyasha on one side of the table and Kagome on the other, blocking all his exits._

"_You're trapped now my puppy," Kagome teased and Inuyasha smirked before putting the bra near his face._

_Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru appeared through the door and Kagome inwardly sighed. _

"_Kagome…is that your bra he's holding?" Sango asked in astonishment._

"_Sadly, yes. Yes it is."_

"_Perfect!" Miroku chanted and then zoomed in on the camera and took a picture with Inuyasha smiling, holding the bra like a prize._

"_Give it back puppy," Kagome warned but Inuyasha ignored her. Instead of teasing her with words, he did by actions. He stuck out his tongue and moved his face closer to the bra._

"_Oh no you don't!" Kagome said. "Inuyasha. I'm warning you right now. Do not, lick, the bra."_

_Inuyasha smirked and moved his tongue closer to the fabric. It was so close now and Miroku snapped another couple shots._

"_Puppy," Kagome said in a deadly calm voice._

"_Yes bitch?" Inuyasha said clearly with his tongue still sticking out._

"_Don't you dare lick that bra puppy," Kagome warned once more._

"_And why not bitch?"_

"_I'm warning you…"_

"_And I'm warning you that if you don't let me keep it I will lick it."_

"_Give me the bra!"_

_Click_

_Oh no. He didn't just do what she thought he did. But then he did it again, and again._

_He licked the bra._

Damn, it had been her favourite one too. Kagome shook her head as she smiled remembering the gorgeous revenge she got back. She believed she still had that pair of silk heart boxers somewhere around.

And then there was the picture of Sango and Miroku that Inuyasha had taken secretly when they had gotten back. Kagome cooed at the long ago time when they were holding hands, Sango about as red as a tomato and Miroku looking like he had just won the lottery. In his eyes, that was exactly what he had won.

…Oh God.

Kagome gasped when she saw and pulled out a couple newspaper clippings from the album, revelling at how old they were and her exact words to all the gossip about her being pregnant with Inuyasha's child.

Because within three days of working together, people had already thought that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. What a joy that day had been.

Aw, and there were some pictures of Black Majik when they were performing on their tour with CNT! There were a couple of them onstage, both together and apart. There were a couple crazy pictures of randomness and random pictures of craziness behind the scenes and odd, scary looking pictures of them in the dressing rooms.

And who could forget Inuyasha and Kagome's flour fight.

"_Wait," she heard Inuyasha say and turned around, only to be inches away from his face. They were so close; Kagome got shivers down her spine from his breath on her lips. "You forgot something."_

"_And that would be?" Kagome dared to ask, hardly breathing._

"_This."_

_Kagome opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she felt a load of flour fall on her, going down her tank top and bra, threw her hair and all over her jeans and arms. _

"_You are so dead," Kagome threatened and bent down to the floor to grab handfuls of the white powder and threw it at him._

No one would ever forget that moment apparently since Miroku had taken at least seven pictures of it. There was one really good shot too where she had nailed Inuyasha in the face.

There were tons of pictures that Kagome had seen constantly but each time remained amazed at all they had been through. Ayame's cottage, the contest, the shopping sprees and the days in hell that they suffered. There were a couple pictures of them at other ceremonies, all holding trophies and all of them smiling together.

With the exception of Sesshomaru that is, who rarely smiled.

Only in Rin's presence.

As the book started to get to the end, Kagome's smile grew larger as she remembered the day that she would never forget.

The day Inuyasha proposed to her.

The day Inuyasha, the cocky macho-man idiot, proposed to her live on television with millions upon millions of people watching.

As weird as it sounded, she remembered it like it was yesterday. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hosted the award show and everything was coming to a close. Sesshomaru had already given the final speech but Inuyasha had butt in, going into this whole long spiel about what seemed like nothing.

"_And this," Inuyasha had said while gesturing towards a large screen behind him, where a picture of the group lay, "is a picture taken by Kirara. It was the last picture so we decided to have a fun one. As you can see it wasn't only fun, but painful. For Miroku anyways."_

_As the crowd's short laughter died, Inuyasha cleared his throat and continued. "But as I'm here I would like to congratulate my brother and sister-in-law Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi for eight months of marriage. And I can't wait for that nephew or niece because I can't wait to teach them how to annoy Daddy Fluffy. And I'd also like to congratulate Sango and Miroku for tying the knot a week ago. I wish you two the best and Sango, I'm surprised you're not already pregnant."_

_Since Sango had no problem losing the high-heels that she had been complaining about for hours, she gladly took one off and chucked it at his face, narrowly missing not only him, but the stage itself. _

_Inuyasha laughed and then ran off the stage, picking up the shoe and holding it like a prize. Then, he was quickly beside Kagome and on one knee. He made this huge long –and God love her- absolutely _romantic_ speech. And then, he popped the question._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_Kagome had almost burst into tears on the spot. After three years of being together, he had finally asked her. _

_Because three years was a hell of a long time._

It was now two years since he had asked her and Kagome couldn't have been happier in her life. They had sold the house they had once all lived in and each bought one of their own. That was why Kagome had taken a long time to grow accustomed to the new rooms and furniture. It hadn't seemed real.

But practically every day they saw each other and Black Majik was still going strong. Still one of the best bands out there, they sold record hits that remained on the charts for ages. Especially after they won the competition against Tainted Pure in the contest, Black Majik had no problem keeping up with others. She still remembered her ecstatic reaction when Black Majik was announced the winners. Kagura, Yura and Kanna had all through a huge fit, cussing onstage. It was just the first step to their downfall that came one month later when SpiderBack Corp. fell as well.

Kikyo had even stayed true to her word and had gone solo. Kagome and Kikyo had done a duet together, with the permission of Rin and Sango and that song had remained number one for longer than two months.

And then there was Naraku, who had ended up being killed in jail. They had put him away for good and within a couple months, the half-demon died. Rori and Alex were both promoted and all of them had been so happy that Alex finally managed to ask her to go out. It had taken a while, and the poor guy looked like he was going to run and hide while doing it, but he succeeded.

So many surprises had happened in the last couple years and now another was to come.

Kagome sighed happily as she closed the photo album and put it away in a dresser that remained in the family room. A letter in the dresser caught her eye and she silently reminded herself to tell Rin and Sango about it later if they didn't already know.

Patting her stomach and smoothing the white top she had on, Kagome stretched and made her way to the kitchen.

"Kagome, can you help me please?"

Kagome stuck her head out of the kitchen doorframe and looked to see Inuyasha just entering their house, grocery bags laden in his arms. Laughing, Kagome took a couple bags from his arms and made her way back to where she came from. She placed them all on the counter and took a couple food items that she would need out.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you grabbed that marinade that I liked so much? I don't see it…"

"Right here," Inuyasha said with a snicker and shook his head. "Calm down love."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha playfully. "You know I can't."

"Just think of it as another one of our Sunday get-togethers."

"You know I can't do that either, Yash."

Inuyasha sighed as she stuffed another couple crunched up plastic bags into one big one. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"I'm surprised you're not pacing."

"I do not pace."

"You do when you're nervous."

Instead of denying it, knowing full well he did do it, Inuyasha just ripped off a piece of bread and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed and slapped his hand. "That's for dinner."

Inuyasha smirked. "Just like old times."

Kagome laughed and gave a quick kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "Now," she said, seeing that she had everything out. "Can you start the barbeque?"

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha replied with a grin and ran out the back door.

Kagome, ignoring the ma'am business, just got started on the dry rub and started cooking dinner, making sure everything was done perfectly and precisely. When Inuyasha finally got it on the BBQ, joking that it would never be close enough to perfection in Kagome's eyes, she sighed and started getting ready on the side dishes.

Or she was about to when the door opened and not one, not two, not three but four kids stumbled in, screaming and wailing like no tomorrow.

"Aunt Kaggie!" they cried in unison and Kagome gasped in surprise as she saw her niece and nephews.

"Hey guys!" she cheered and bent down to hug them all, laughing as they played with her hair and made jokes about mommy hitting daddy and calling him a "pee tart."

When Inuyasha opened the door, tongs in hand, he fell backwards when he saw the troublesome sight. "Oh no."

"Uncle Yashie!" they screamed and Inuyasha took off, running in the opposite direction than before and dropping the tongs.

"Do you think you're husband can handle them?" a familiar voice asked and Kagome smiled.

"He's handled them so far, I think he can last."

Pulling Sango into a hug, Kagome commented on the fact that she looked so good considering the fact that she had given birth four times.

"There really is a God," Sango drawled.

"And what about this 'pee tart' business?" Kagome asked while raising her brow. "It's definitely a first for me."

Sango laughed nervously. "Well, I'm trying –God only knows- to steer the children away from lechery. So far, I'm failing. Miserably."

"Oh," Kagome said, looking at her friend quizzically. "How so?"

"Kai has already grabbed an eighteen year-olds butt. When we were shopping."

"But he's only four!" Kagome exclaimed, amazing. "How?"

"I told you ladies millions of times if not more," Miroku's voice floated in. "It's hereditary. It cannot be stopped. It's more or less the curse of the Hoshi family."

"Amen," Sango retorted.

Kai Hoshi, even though he was a mere child, seemed to be a little wise for his age. With hair like his mother's, it reached his shoulders in black cascades. He had his father's eyes and, quite obviously, his father's antics.

"And how's Koume? She's turning three soon isn't she?"

Koume, the second oldest in the family, was the only sensible one. Her traits were taken from her mother and she looked exactly like her with the long black hair and big brown eyes.

"She is?" Miroku asked jokingly and Sango swatted his arm.

"Of course I can't blame you," she commented afterwards. "There's too many of them to remember."

"And what about the twins? Shinta and Toran?"

"Crazy as usual. I fear for my health and my hair."

"You're hair?" Kagome asked with a laugh. "Why? Are they going to start coming in grey soon?"

"Most likely and I'm only twenty-six."

Kagome couldn't help but shake her head. "Miroku, go outside and help Inuyasha. I think Shinta is cutting off his air supply," she said, peering out the window that overlooked the backyard.

"Good idea," Miroku agreed and walked out, taking his good old time getting to his best friend. "They can get quite wild."

Shinta and Toran were twins and were practically replicas of their father. Both with hair pulled back into a rat's tail, they sported the same disarming smile and Sango, who knew that smile very well, feared for the female race in the near future.

"So how is everything going with Inuyasha?" Sango asked; a small smile on her lips.

"Absolutely amazing," she gushed. "Hell, after everything we went through, you'd think it was about time."

Agreeing with her, Sango helped Kagome prepare the many side dishes. "Any reason we're having such a big meal tonight other then delivered pizza?"

Kagome gave a secretive glance. "Should there be one?"

Sango was about to comment when Kagome interrupted, shoving many glass plates and bowls in her hands. "Could you set the table? Thanks Sango, you're the best. Oh by the way, how's that book coming along?"

Sango's face lit up. "It's _so_ good. You should read it. I have the hardest time putting it down at night."

"And who's it by again?"

"Jessica Thompson," Sango said. "It's really good. I have only a couple pages left and it's a thick book. Around six-hundred pages long."

"It's a miracle, considering you have a hard time reading something that's only twenty pages."

"I resent that."

Sometime between there and when Sango was finished Rin and Sesshomaru arrived, ultimately starting the party.

Inuyasha had just got in from finishing playing with his nephews and niece and almost fainted when he saw the sight of Ruri and Hari, Sesshomaru and Rin's two daughters. Instead of fainting, Inuyasha had just run back outside.

The oldest, Hari, was five years old and Ruri was waiting to turn four. Hari and Ruri, though a couple years apart, looked like twin sisters. Both of them had shoulder-length black hair with silver streaks in it and both had similar markings like their father. The only difference between the two was that Hari had amber eyes like her father and Ruri had Rin's big innocent browns.

"Sesshomaru, can you go out back and tell Inuyasha that if he incinerates our dinner that I will thoroughly incinerate him?" Kagome asked; an innocent smile on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head as he made his way outside. "Sure."

Rin giggled and helped the two other girls prepare for the meal. "When's dinner going to be ready? I'm starved."

"Ten minutes or so," Kagome said, adding when she looked out the window at her playing husband, "hopefully."

"I think it just goes to show that we never really grow up," Sango said, watching the guys. "Sure, we may get a couple years on our backs and become a bit smarter, but we never _really_ grow up."

"We're just kids who owe money," Rin clarified as she tossed the salad. "If any of us truly grew up, we wouldn't be the same."

Kagome sighed. "Even the 'becoming smarter' bit isn't entirely true. I don't know that much then I did back then. We really do learn the important stuff in kindergarten."

The girls sighed in unison and continued to make the meal, chatting idly about how they'd been the entire two days of not seeing each other. Eventually, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku came pilling in, Inuyasha with the main dish.

"Incinerate me, huh?"

Kagome smiled once more with false sugary sweetness. "Naw, I'd never do that to you honey."

Snorting and rolling his eyes, Inuyasha left Kagome to finish the meal and fifteen minutes later, the group was sitting at their large dinning room set.

"Oh," Kagome said during the middle of the meal, interrupting everyone. "Did you guys hear about Rori and Alex?"

Rin frowned. "No, why?"

"They're getting married!" Kagome exclaimed and Sango and Rin burst out squealing.

"Shopping!" they cheered in unison, gaining odd looks from the guys.

"We're invited too. I have all our invitations," Kagome added with a smile. "I can't believe Alex _actually_ did it."

"He had a hard enough time asking her out," Miroku said. "I'm amazed he'd proposed."

"Five dollars says he fainted."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Give Alex a break. He's just not as cocky as you."

"Excuse me?"

Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango and Miroku all let out deep breaths as they watched the two argue. Thank goodness the children were eating in the other room.

"Oh don't worry," Rin said after a bit, when they both huffed and crossed their arms. "It's Inuyasha and Kagome's own version of PDA. Since we bickered at them so many years ago about too much kissy-kissy, fighting was the only other option."

"I guess that works," Miroku said, somewhat confused.

It took a couple minutes, but eventually Inuyasha started looking at Kagome and Kagome doing the same thing.

"Truce?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"Hell no," Inuyasha said, grinning from ear to ear.

Laughing, Kagome just shook her head. "Should we?"

"I don't see why not," Inuyasha replied and looked towards the other four who stared at him back, heavily confused.

Standing up and holding Inuyasha's hand, Kagome bit her lip to contain the smile. "Guys, I know you're all wondering why the hell I did all this when we normally just pig out on nachos and salsa. The thing is…"

"Kagome's pregnant," Inuyasha finished, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked around the table and couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. They had all been through so much together. The fights, the highs, the lows, the good times and the bad times. All of them had stuck together and in the end, that was all that mattered. Not their successful career, not their wealth and not their love life. It was the fact that years later, they were all together, still having fun and still sticking like glue.

And that was the end of it. Through the music, through the fame and through all the hell they were put through, they made it.

The rest of dinner had gone by quickly with talk of only the new coming baby. Nobody could really express how happy they were for the couple but Inuyasha, of course, had this to say:

"And it only took one try. Beat that Miroku and Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Well everyone, there you have it. I hope you liked the ending, it took me forever to think about and even longer to write. I tried to give it that memorable (thanks Chissel ; ) ) and happy-go-lucky ending. Whether I succeeded or not is up to you. The biggest reason I ended it like I did though was so I could leave it open for me to continue if I wanted to.**

**Question: Is there going to be a sequel?**

Alright, I have given this so much thought I think my head is going to explode. Now I'll tell you this, I HATE sequels. Very few authors can write them because when you write the first story, the sequel has to be either a) just as good or b) better. It's a possibility I will write one but at the moment, I say no. Don't flame me on that please because I really don't appreciate it.

**However, I am planning on writing another million or so stories. I'm also trying on making one of FanFiction's evilest, cliff-hanging, murder-mystery and story of all genres QUADRILOGY. And yes, I made that word up before you ask. It's going to be four stories, each separate and about a different set of characters but they will all tie into the other. **

**Trust me when I say, this will be big. This will be evil. And this will be SO much torturous fun. **

**But I need your help. Please, do me a favour and check my profile, looking under the HELP ME section. It will give more of a description and tell you what I need help on. Thank you!**

**So yeah, that's it. Kind of scary how it ended so soon. But 41 chapters isn't exactly short. I'm really thankful for all you guys have done for me and pretty soon, another story will be out!**

**Happy reading and HAPPY-FREAKING-BIRTHDAY SAVIE! LOL!**

**Luv,**

**Ashley**

**WitchyGirl99**


End file.
